HanaBE !
by Sora278
Summary: Les gboys sont apparus dans ma chambre ! Un simple souhait peut.il aboutir à un miracle ? Alors que le mystère s'éclaircit, les relations s'approfondissent jusqu'à mettre à jour un secret qui dépasse les limites de l'espace et du temps.
1. La magie d'un souhait

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Hana-BE !  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Vous le saurez bien assez tôt mes agneaux ! OH OH OH ! Je deviens poète !  
Chapitre : 1/21

Avertissement préliminaire : Bien que cette histoire soit la suite directe de "P5, l'aube d'une nouvelle aventure", il n'est pas nécessaire de lire cette dernière pour pouvoir comprendre celle qui est sous vos yeux. Un petit récapitulatif de l'action de P5 sera donné en cours de fic, de toute façon. Pas de souci, donc !

Petit message : Yes ! Voici ma nouvelle fic ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que P5 ! Voir plus ! Enfin, moi en tout cas, cette fic est ma préférée mais bon... Vu que j'en suis l'héroïne, j'imagine que c'est normal ? Ah la la ! Je sais ce que vous pensez ! Du Mary-Sue ? Beuaaaah... Mais s'il vous plaît, lisez au moins ce chapitre et après, je vous laisserai partir, d'accord ? Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La magie d'un souhait

Cette histoire étrange commence aujourd'hui, par une belle matinée de Juin. Il fait assez beau dehors, le temps idéal pour sortir mais, mon frère Snow, ma soeur Ssunsshine (mais tout le monde l'appelle Sunny), et moi Sora, nous sommes restés dans la chambre. Après tout, ce ne sont pas encore les vacances ! Il me reste encore un oral d'anglais à passer, mais je suis dans la dernière ligne droite alors, je peux bien me permettre quelques journées de repos, non ? Et puis, travailler à l'avance, sans relâche, c'est pas trop mon genre ! Héhéhé ! En fait, je suis plutôt du genre "rebelle" vraiment bien cachée derrière mon petit air de "fille sage, douce et timide", mais, chut ! Pourquoi tout vous révéler maintenant ? L'histoire ne fait que commencer ! Vous aurez tout le temps d'apprendre à me connaître !

C'est une journée comme les autres aujourd'hui : pendant que mon petit frère et ma grande soeur sont occupés à écrire une fanfiction sur Fruits Basket, moi, je relis pour la je ne sais combien de fois "Preventer 5", le dernière épisode écrit sur la série Gundam Wing, ma préférée. À première vue, cet anime n'a rien d'extraordinaire, rien de très novateur mais...comment ne pas accrocher sur la personnalité des personnages, leur caractère, leur histoire...? Malheureusement, je ne peux partager ma passion avec personne...mon frère n'aime pas mon perso préféré donc je ne peux pas le saoûler avec ça et ma soeur a un regard très critique sur la série (une création "bâclée et pleine de clichés"). Contrairement à moi, elle ne s'est pas tellement attardée sur les personnages masculins...plus..."intéressants" les uns que les autres. Enfin, ils sont tous intéressants, mais mon préféré reste tout de même Duo...le plus sympa de la bande...le garçon "cool" par excellence, donc, naturellement, celui que toutes les filles veulent. En même temps...Quatre...le "gentil garçon" du groupe...hmmm...difficile de choisir...Duo est quand même plus...plus...mon genre, quoi !

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour ceux qui n'ont jamais lu "Preventer 5", sachez que cette histoire a volontairement été coupée par l'auteur, dans le but de titiller l'imagination du lecteur...et évidemment, avec la mienne, ça marche parfaitement ! L'histoire a été tronquée au moment où les g-boys (le petit surnom que les fans donnent aux pilotes de gundam) partent pour une nouvelle mission, assez ardue...je ne sais combien de fois...et mon cerveau qui travaille !  
Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si tout cela finissait mal, hein ? Si l'un d'eux était fait prisonnier...? Pendant une seconde, l'image de Quatre et Duo agonisant dans une cellule froide et humide me traverse l'esprit...sans Quatre, ce serait bien entendu le chaos dans les colonies...et sans Duo...sans Duo...il y aurait sûrement un grand vide...comme un trou noir...

Moi, joyeusement : "Ah ! Ce serait génial si je pouvais rencontrer les personnages de Gundam Wing ! "

Sunny, froidement : "Ils te détesteraient sûrement...SURTOUT Heero et Wufei...ben oui, tu les aurais arrachés à leur monde en les faisant venir ici ou alors...tu les dérangerais en t'incrustant dans leur vie !"

Snow : "Arrêtes de rêver ! De toute façon ils nous trouveraient tous bizarres !"

Moi, en riant d'un air embarrassé : "Aaah...oui, c'est vrai...mais ce serait TELLEMENT bien s'ils existaient vraiment ! "

A ce moment-là, un drôle de bruit (style soucoupe volante qui fait "Bzzzzzzz") se fait entendre du plafond.

Sunny, d'un air inquiet : " C'est quoi ? Un insecte ? "

Nous levons tous les trois la tête en direction du plafond (çà fait un peu crétin) mais celui-ci brille d'une lumière aveuglante ! Je pousse un cri de surprise et ferme les yeux pour éviter de faire fondre ma rétine.  
Soudain, nous entendons un grand cri qui vient du plafond mais nous n'avons pas le temps de réagir car un énorme poids tombe du ciel et explose les lits dans un fracas épouvantable.

Alors que la lumière s'estompe peu à peu, je rouvre les yeux et après m'être accoutumée à la luminosité, je me laisse glisser à bas de mon lit et recule un peu pour constater l'étendue des dégâts et comprendre ce qui s'est passé...oui, c'est surtout ça. Alors, voyons voir...

... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Non ! C'est impossible !  
Là, sous mes yeux, se trouvent 5 gars, 5 garçons au physique plus qu'avantageux et plus que ressemblant à celui des pilotes de gundam...est ce que par hasard...ce que j'ai dit aurait été en quelque sorte "entendue par une voix divine" ?!

Sunny, pas de réaction : "...C'est un gag ?"

Snow, bouche bée : "..."

Ils enjambent les corps inanimés de nos 5 "invités" et viennent me rejoindre, devant la porte de la chambre.

Moi, très excitée : "Je suis pratiquement sûre que ce sont les pilotes de gundam ! C'est incroyable, non ? C'est tout bonnement impossible ! C'est...c'est...trop FULL EMOTION !"

Sunny, énervée : "C'est surtout "Surprise sur prise" et leur connerie de caméra cachée ! Regarde ! Ils ont tout bousillé ! Bande de crétins !"

Snow, collé à Sunny : "Sunny j'ai peur, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire !?"

Moi, embarrassée : "Mais-mais...mais enfin ! C'est les pilotes de gundam ! Mon voeu a été entendu ! Dieu existe ! C'est merveilleux !"

Sunny, énervée : "Mais arrête ! Ce genre de délires, ça n'existe pas ! Tu ne peux pas faire venir des personnes imaginaires dans ta réalité ! C'est sûrement une blague qu'on a voulu te faire ! Tout ce que j'espère... (Elle regarde le plafond défoncé) c'est qu'ils paieront les réparations !"

Je m'approche du garçon le plus proche, qui ressemble à Quatre, et pose ma main sur sa tête (Oh mon Dieu ! Je touche un pilote de gundam !) : "En tout cas, ils ont fait une sacré chute! Espérons qu'ils ne soient pas morts !"

Sunny, énervée : "Tu vas voir s'ils sont morts ! Moi, je vais les réveiller ! Ils paieront les dégâts !"

Elle pose le talon de son pied sur le haut du torse du garçon qui ressemble à Heero et appuie fortement : "Hey, vous là ! Vous allez vous réveiller ? Abruti !"

Moi, gênée : "Arrête...c'est Heero...le boss...le grand assassin...tu vas te faire tuer !"

Sunny, énervée : "Qu'il le sorte son flingue !"

Pendant une brève seconde, une image perverse s'impose à mes yeux, qui s'efface aussitôt comme le pseudo Heero se relève en prenant le pied de Sunny fermement, et en la faisant basculer violemment sur le lit...en ruines...Sans la lâcher, il regarde autour de lui et lui lance d'un ton menaçant : "Qui êtes-vous et où sommes-nous ? Comment nous avez-vous transportés ici ?"

Gloups...c'est mauvais pour moi, ça...

Sunny, frottant son coude endolori : "Aïe !"

Moi, embarrassée : "Hé bien...en fait...c'est très simple...je..."

C'est pas si simple, finalement...D'autant plus qu'à cet instant, les autres garçons, réveillés par la dispute Heero/Sunny, se relèvent et nous encerclent.

Wufei, méfiant : "Où sommes-nous ?"

Heero, très observateur : Nous ne sommes plus au Quartier Général de la Police Préventive en tout cas..."

Quatre se relève péniblement et regarde autour de lui : "Quel est cet endroit ?"

Gloups. Rien qu'à le voir me parler...pardon...NOUS parler...juste devant moi, me voilà qui rougit ! °

Trowa rouvre les yeux et se relève d'un bond...rien qu'à le voir déployer sa musculature de rêve...je me sens... wouh ! O.o

Tout le monde se tourne vers le dernier garçon inconscient, celui qui ressemble à Duo, qui est allongé, immobile, devant la grande armoire.

Quatre descend du lit de Sunny, complètement bousillé et se précipite vers lui : "Duo ! Est-ce que ça va ?"

Gloups...Oh non...et si...?

Légèrement angoissée, je me rapproche de Sunny et lui serre le bras en chuchotant : "J'espère qu'il n'est pas..."

Sunny, angoissée : " Quoi ? Ce gars n'est quand même pas mort ! Alors c'est pas un gag ? "

Moi, perplexe : "J'ai bien peur que non ! Quelle horreur ! Si Duo meurt à cause de moi, je ne me le pardonnerait jamais !"

Heero se tourne aussitôt vers moi avec une lame froide et tranchante dans le regard : "Que voulez-vous dire par "à cause de moi'...? Qu'avez-vous fait pour nous amener ici ?"

Aaah...aah...au...sec...

Moi, pleurnichant et me serrant contre Sunny : "J'ai pas fait exprèèèèèèèèèèèèèès !"

Trowa s'avance calmement vers nous et pose une main sur l'épaule de Heero : "Heero...calme toi...ça ne sert à rien de les brusquer...il me semble que tout cela est le fruit d'un malheureux accident... (Il pose ses yeux impassibles sur moi) c'était involontaire, n'est-ce pas mademoiselle...?"

Moi, intimidée : "...Oui..."

Comme je n'ose rajouter quelque chose qui pourrait abréger prématurément ma triste vie, un silence embarrassé tombe sur la pièce. Trowa me fixe d'un air attentif, Heero fronce les sourcils et regarde autour de lui et Wufei monte sur le lit de Sunny pour regarder par la fenêtre...

Wufei : "Il y a une vue sur un jardin...il semblerait que nous soyons dans une maison de civils tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal..."

Heero et Trowa se tournent vers lui et j'en profite pour faire quelques pas en direction de Quatre et Duo, toujours inconscient. Malheureusement, Heero m'arrête directement en me saisissant par le poignet : "Où allez-vous ?"

Moi, grimaçant de douleur : "Aïeuh ! Vous me faîtes mal ! Je voulais juste savoir si Duo va bien !"

Sunny, maugréant : " Hey vous là ! Vous êtes obligés de la brutaliser comme ça ? Elle vient de vous dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien alors gardons tous notre calme, on va trouver une solution ! "

Heero nous fixe un instant, tour à tour, avec ses yeux froids puis se tourne vers Quatre : "Comment va Duo ?"

Sunny, agacée : " D'accord, rien à foutre de ce que je dis ... (Elle se tourne vers moi) Je les déteste déjà ... "

Quatre, avec un sourire rassurant : "Ca va...il est juste évanoui...sûrement le choc...il est directement tombé sur le sol..."

Moi, effrayée : "Hiiiirk ! Mais...il doit avoir un traumatisme crânien ! Il va peut-être mourir ! Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !"

Quatre, avec douceur : "Calmez-vous...je vous assure que ce n'est pas grave !"

Je fixe Duo avec angoisse...ce serait vraiment le comble si à cause de mon souhait, j'avais tué celui que j'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer...

Moi, tristement : "J'espère que vous avez raison..."

Les garçons se tournent vers moi et me regardent d'un air interrogatif pendant que je commence à pleurer...

Quatre baisse les yeux sur Duo et son visage s'illumine : "Ne pleurez pas mademoiselle, il se réveille..."

Moi, faiblement : "C'est vrai ? Il va bien ?"

Duo, en s'asseyant : "Aaah...c'est pas vrai... (Son regard tombe sur Quatre) Quatre, t'es là toi aussi ? (Il regarde autour de lui) Vous êtes tous là ? Où est-ce qu'on est tombé ? (Ses yeux se posent sur moi, Sunny et Snow) Salut...!"

Moi, muette de surprise : "...+o+ "

Sunny, de mauvaise humeur : "Salut."

Snow : "..."

Duo se relève, en s'appuyant sur Quatre et vient nous rejoindre. Je regarde un peu tout le monde puis recule un peu plus vers la porte, d'un air intimidé.

Wufei, sévèrement : "Alors...? Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, la moindre des choses serait de nous donner des explications..."

Duo, perplexe : "C'est vrai ça...quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici...et où est-ce qu'on est d'abord ?"

Heero, calmement : "Il semblerait que ce soit cette fille (il me désigne en posant sur moi un regard méprisant) qui nous ait amenés ici...par accident..."

Duo, perplexe : "Par "accident" ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Il regarde autour de lui et pousse un cri de surprise, ou peut-être d'horreur...en voyant les quelques posters affichés sur les murs : "HEY ! C'est quoi ça ? Ces gars...nous ressemblent !"

Tout le monde se tourne vers les murs et mon visage se couvre d'une incomparable rougeur.

Moi, balbutiant : "C'est...vrai...qu'ils vous ressemblent beaucoup mais je peux tout vous expliquer !"

Aussitôt, les 5 garçons se tournent vers moi dans un même geste.

Heero, sévèrement : "On vous écoute."

J'échange un regard effrayé avec Sunny et Snow et commence mon récit : "Hum...heu...voilà...si vous regardez les livres sur l'étagère, là... (Je lui montre celle accrochée entre les deux lits), il y en a quelques uns qui portent le titre "Gundam Wing"..."

A ces mots, Heero frémit et prend un bouquin, tout le monde se regroupe autour de lui et pousse des exclamations de surprise en le feuilletant.

Trowa, calmement : "Nous sommes les héros de ces livres..."

Duo, sous le choc : "Alors ça..."

Wufei, choqué : "C'est impossible..."

Quatre, surpris : "Incroyable..."

Heero, me fixant intensément : "Nous sommes dans le futur ?"

Moi, perplexe : "Heu...nan ! ...Je dirais plutôt...dans une autre dimension...une dimension où vous n'existez pas mais où vous êtes les héros de cette série...d'ailleurs, vous avez pas mal de fans..."

Duo croise les bras derrière sa tête et se retourne vers les posters : "Ouais...on a vu ça !"

Sunny : " Je précise que ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi cette déco ... je n'y suis pour rien ... "

Moi, perplexe : "Heu...oui...hum...c'est surtout moi qui...hum...enfin voilà, quoi ! C'est pas pour rien qu'il y a tous ces bouquins et ces posters..."

Heero, froidement : "Et je suppose que c'est pour cela que nous sommes ici...parce que vous vouliez nous rencontrer...?"

Les autres le regardent silencieusement, trop choqués pour réagir...J'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'être à l'Inquisition...

Moi, impressionnée : "Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça ! C'était tout à fait INVOLONTAIRE ! Je me suis contentée de formuler un banal souhait, comme ça ! Une simple phrase en l'air, sans arrière-pensée ! J'étais loin de me douter que la magie ou les phénomènes paranormaux existaient !...Nous sommes en 2003 ici ! La magie, les pouvoirs psychiques...les colonies ! Tout ça n'existe pas !"

Un silence lourd d'incompréhension tombe sur la chambre.

Trowa, calmement : "...Ce souhait...cette phrase...qu'avez-vous dit exactement ?"

Moi, pensivement : "Chais pas...quelque chose comme..."ce serait bien s'ils existaient vraiment"...ou alors..."j'aimerais tellement pouvoir les rencontrer"...Je sais plus...je...c'était tellement...tellement...petit...c'était une phrase comme ça...je l'ai dit sans réfléchir..."

Wufei pousse un léger grognement qui pourrait se traduire par un "elle doit rarement penser à ce qu'elle dit..." mais je préfère l'interpréter par le fait probable qu'il ait un chat dans la gorge ou quelque chose comme ça...

Heero, sérieusement : "Donc, si je comprend bien...vous avez fait un souhait...involontaire...et il a été exaucé..."

Moi, timidement : "Oui...apparemment..."

Nouveau silence.

Duo, gêné : "Alors, il ne vous reste plus qu'à souhaiter que nous rentrions tous chez nous et le tour est joué !"

Sunny : " De toute façon, si d'une certaine manière, vous avez pu venir jusque ici, il y a forcément un moyen de vous faire rentré chez vous ! "

Quatre, plein d'espoir : "Oui...c'est certain..."

Trowa, calmement : "Ca me paraît logique..."

Tout le monde acquiesce silencieusement.

...C'est vrai...mais je n'ai pas très envie qu'ils partent...alors qu'ils viennent juste d'arriver...J'aurais vraiment envie de les connaître plus...mais...leurs familles vont s'inquiéter...et leur monde a besoin d'eux.

Je baisse les yeux et soupire tristement : "Je...je souhaite sincèrement que vous rentriez tous chez vous...et je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangés pendant quelques instants..."

Tout le monde me regarde mais...rien ne se passe...

Quatre, avec un sourire encourageant : "Peut-être avec un peu plus de conviction...?"

J'acquiesce silencieusement, prend une grande inspiration et recommence, sur un ton déterminé : "Je souhaite que les g-boys rentrent chez eux !"

...Rien...rien ne se passe...

Duo, en soupirant : "Zut...j'ai l'impression qu'on va devoir rester ici un peu plus longtemps que prévu..."

Wufei, en me fixant avec mauvaise humeur : "Il semblerait, oui."

Je me fais toute petite et serre davantage le bras de Sunny.

Sunny : " De toute façon, on ne peut pas vous garder ici ... il n'y a pas de place et on a pas les moyens de ... comment dire ... vous entretenir ! En plus, vous seriez sûrement mieux entre vous, à l'hôtel ... vous voulez des adresses ? "

Moi : "Mais...ils n'ont sûrement pas d'argent pour payer l'hôtel ! Et puis...c'est ma faute s'ils sont ici ! Je dois les aider et leur trouver un logement ! C'est la moindre des choses !"

Heero : "Vous n'avez nulle part où...nous cacher...? Puisque nous avons des fans...il ne faudrait pas qu'ils nous trouvent ici...dans leur monde..."

Moi, réfléchissant rapidement : "Je sais pas...ici ? Chez nous ? Heu...la cave...nan...le sous-sol non plus...le grenier peut-être ? On y va rarement...mais il faudrait le rendre habitable..."

Quatre, embarrassé : "Nous sommes vraiment désolés de vous mettre dans une telle situation...je devine que vous devez être aussi gênées et désemparées que nous..."

Moi, timidement : "Non...ça va...je suis un peu triste pour vous...et puis...malheureusement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu contente au fond de moi...que vous soyez là... (Je prend une grande inspiration et continue d'un air déterminé)...mais je vais quand même faire de mon mieux pour prendre en charge la situation...je vais m'arranger pour que vous puissiez rapidement rentrer chez vous, je vous le promet !"

Sunny, agacée : " Quand même, l'hôtel, c'était plus pratique ... et comment on fait pour les nourrir ? On braque une banque ? "

Moi, en soupirant : "Je...j'en sais rien...y'a pas un truc genre "croix rouge pour les immigrés de guerre" ? Ou La soupe populaire ? Les restos du coeur ?...Pfff...BON ! D'abord...on va les cacher, un point c'est tout. On réfléchira au reste après ! J'en prends la responsabilité et je suis prête à tout assumer s'ils sont découverts ! Involontairement, j'ai fait une grave erreur et je la réparerai, c'est tout !"

Sunny, un peu triste : " C'est vrai ... t'as raison, c'est ta faute s'ils sont là alors tu ne peux pas faire autrement ... en tout cas démerde toi pour que cette histoire finisse rapidement !"

Les garçons se concertent du regard...

Duo, avec un demi-sourire : "Ca me paraît une bonne idée...Si on reste ici, on sera plus près de ce qui nous amenés ici...nos recherches pour résoudre le problème seront plus rapides et on pourra rentrer chez nous plus rapidement."

Quatre, sérieusement : "C'est vrai... (Il se tourne vers nous 3) ça m'ennuie un peu de vous imposer notre présence mais je crois que c'est la seule solution envisageable..."

Wufei, sèchement : "Je ne vois pas où est le problème...Elle voulait nous rencontrer et son voeu a été exaucé : notre présence devrait plutôt la combler."

Je rentre ma tête dans mes épaules et murmure légèrement : "Oui...c'est vrai..."

Sunny : " Personnellement, je ne suis ABSOLUMENT pas comblée ... "

Trowa, avec un sourire calme : "Je suis d'accord...et toi Heero ?"

Heero, en me regardant intensément : "Ca me convient...en fait...je suis impatient de découvrir ce..."nouveau monde"..."

Les autres pilotes de gundam se tournent vers lui d'un air étonné...

C'est vrai que...le fait qu'il accepte est déjà une chance pour moi ! Ca signifie que je vais vivre encore quelques heures de plus mais...quand même ! Qu'il soit impatient de découvrir notre monde ! Il ne doit pas mener une vie si intéressante que ça, depuis la fin de la guerre...En tout cas...quoi qu'il en soit...sa décision m'arrange bien parce que ça veut dire que...même s'ils ne reste pas longtemps, les g-boys vont s'installer chez nous pendant quelques jours ! Trop cooooooooooooooooool !

Moi, d'un air déterminé : "Bon d'abord, le grenier ! (J'ouvre la porte et sort sur le palier, pour leur montrer la trappe) C'est ici, il faut un escabeau pour faire glisser le panneau et après, vous pourrez montrer et jeter un coup d'oeil..."

Trowa sort et, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, pousse le panneau. Après quoi, d'un bond, il monte dans le grenier.

Moi, perplexe : "Oui...bien sûr, c'est quand même plus rapide comme ça..."

Sunny : " Hein ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? "

Quatre, inquiet : "Vous êtes sûre que ça ne vous dérange pas de nous héberger ?"

Moi, joyeusement : "Mais non ! Aucun problème !"

Sunny, marmonnant : " Parle pour toi ... "

Trowa, en se penchant par l'ouverture du grenier : "C'est bon...ça a l'air habitable...le plancher craque un peu mais la pièce est assez grande pour permettre à cinq personnes d'y vivre..."

(Ndla : En fait...ce n'est pas vrai du tout mais pour les besoins de la fic, c'est grand, pratiquement comme une pièce normale...comme un débarras mais, à moitié vide ! °)

Sunny , réfléchissant : "Notre mère est en...cure de thalasso...et comme notre père ne fait pas très attention et ne regarde jamais dans nos placards, vous pouvez toujours y prendre des draps et des couvertures...et puis...pour les repas...débrouillez-vous ! ..."

Snow : "Je continue à manger à ma faim alors débrouilles toi pour qu'il ne manque rien dans le réfrigérateur Sora !"

Sunny : " Bien dit ! "

Trowa saute hors du grenier et pose une main sur son épaule : "Ne vous inquiétez pour ça...On ne va vous laisser tout prendre sur vous...Pour les repas, on se débrouillera..."

Sunny, troublée : " Oh ... euh ... bien. " (Ricanement bête)

Moi, la regardant avec envie : "Hinnn...la chance..."

Snow : " ° "

Heero, sérieusement : "Hum. Il nous faudrait un ordinateur pour nos recherches...vous avez ça...?"

Moi, intimidée : "Il y a un ordi au sous-sol...je pense que vous pouvez vous en servir pour aller sur le net mais...faites attention à ce que notre père ne vous remarque pas..."

Heero, en hochant la tête : "Parfait...ce malentendu devrait se résoudre assez rapidement finalement..."

A cette pensée, je baisse les yeux et regarde les garçons tristement...ces paroles ont l'air de leur redonner courage...ils échangent des sourires satisfaits et bientôt, tout le monde s'affaire entre la chambre et le grenier afin d'aménager leur nouveau quartier général.

Toute cette agitation me donne le tournis...je me sens très fatiguée tout à coup...

Je descend lentement les marches et me traîne jusqu'au salon...La tête vide, je m'écroule sur le canapé.

---------------------------------------

"Sora...hé, Sora..."

Je rouvre les yeux et aperçois Sunny, penchée au dessus de moi.

Moi, encore endormie : "Quoi ?"

Sunny : " Ils ont fini de s'installer...maintenant...ils voudraient qu'on monte les voir... j'ai pas trop compris pourquoi ... c'est louche en tout cas, je veux pas monter seule ! "

Je m'assied et frotte mes yeux : "Ah...? Heu...quelle heure il est...?"

Sunny : "Chais pas...un peu plus de 11 heures..."

Je me lève et pose une main sur son épaule...j'ai la tête qui tourne...

Sunny : "Ca va ?"

Moi, en souriant : "C'est rien...sûrement l'émotion...hé hé...j'ai encore du mal à croire à ce qui nous arrive..."

Sunny : " Ouais ... mais soit méfiante quand même... ils sont peut-être très différents de ceux qu'ils sont dans ton manga ... "

Moi, joyeusement : "Hein ? Tu crois ? Heu...mais non ! Allez ! Allons-y ! Allons faire...plus ample connaissance...hin hin !"

Snow : "Attendez moi je veux pas être seul !"

Je fais quelques pas en ricanant et me retrouve nez à nez avec Quatre. Aussitôt, mon rire pervers s'étouffe...

Quatre, perplexe : "Est-ce que ça va ?"

Moi, confuse : "Heu...oui...oui-oui ! Ca va très bien...hum...on arrive..."

Nous le suivons toutes les deux à l'étage, où les g-boys nous attendent.

Aidés par Trowa qui nous attrape par la main, nous parvenons à nous hisser à l'intérieur du grenier... complètement métamorphosé ! Toutes nos affaires ont été regroupées dans un coin et le reste de la pièce a été divisée en 5 petits "domaines"...chaque partie étant composée d'un lit de camp et de quelques bricoles...boîtes d'allumettes, bougies et bouquins sur le paranormal qui traînaient certainement dans la maison...dans la bibliothèque du salon...Hiiiii ! Salon où j'étais en train de dormir il y a quelques minutes ! NON ! Ils m'ont peut-être vue dormir ! Et peut-être que j'ai murmuré des trucs pas nets pendant mon sommeil... nonnnnnnnnnnn...

Moi, impressionnée : "Et ben...et moi qui aie complètement oublié de vous dire "faites comme chez vous"...je vois que vous ne m'avez pas attendue pour vous mettre à l'aise..."

Sunny, méfiante : " C'est vrai ça ... je vois que vous avez vite pris vos aises ... "

Snow : "C'est bien rangé dis donc !"

Quatre lui sourit : "Merci... (Puis, à nous trois) Si vous voulez reprendre quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire..."

Moi, précipitamment : "Hein ? Nan-nan ! Je disais pas ça méchamment ! Je...je suis contente que vous ayez votre...heu..."petit nid" ici..."

Trowa, en souriant d'un air amusé : "Nous aimerions en savoir plus sur vous et sur votre monde...au cas où nous soyons obligés de rester ici pendant un certain temps..."

Duo, en nous montrant d'un geste de la main, un tas de couvertures par terre : "Asseyez-vous..."

Nous échangeons des regards inquiets mais obéissons...Les garçons s'assoient sur leurs "lits" et nous regardent avec attention...Pfff ! J'ai l'impression que nous allons repasser à l'Inquisition...

Quatre, avec un sourire encourageant : "Puisque vous semblez déjà nous connaître, je pense qu'il est inutile que nous nous présentions mais...vous...quels sont vos noms ?"

Moi, presque tranquillement : "Sora..."

Sunny, l'air très méfiant : " Sunny ... "

Snow : "S... (Éternuement à cause de la poussière)...Snow. "

Heero : "Vous nous "connaissez" depuis longtemps...?"

Moi, timidement : "Pas tellement...un an, en fait...ensuite j'ai...en quelque sorte..."converti" mon frère... (Sourire gêné) mais ça n'intéresse pas trop ma soeur..."

Sunny : " Ouais ... tout ça c'est pas mon centre d'intérêt ... "

Duo, très sérieux : "Que savez-vous sur nous...précisément ?"

Moi, rougissant : "...Heu...vos noms...vos passés...ce qui vous est arrivé pendant la guerre...à peu près votre situation actuelle mais très vaguement...De façon générale...les livres que nous avons raconte l'Opération Météore...et puis...cette affaire avec Marie-Meiya Barton..."

Wufei, en me fixant d'un regard perçant (et d'une voix naturellement sensuelle...) : "A propos de notre passé...que savez-vous...exactement ?"

Moi, intimidée : "Ben...heu...des trucs pas très joyeux...des évènements très tristes... (Ah ! Zut ! Il ne faut pas que Quatre lise le secret de sa naissance !)...et...ce qui vous a poussé à participer à l'Opération Météore..."

Wufei baisse les yeux, pensivement : "Je vois..."

Les autres le regardent puis baisse la tête, pensivement...

On dirait que c'est mal parti pour faire connaissance...on sait déjà pas mal de choses sur eux et eux, ne savent rien sur nous...Ils ont toutes les raisons du monde pour se méfier...et même pour me détester ! Pfff ! "Rencontrer les g-boys"...ce n'est peut-être pas un rêve finalement...c'est plutôt un affreux cauchemar !

Moi, timidement : "Bon...on va peut-être vous laisser ? Après tout, vous avez sûrement des tonnes de trucs insultants et méprisants à dire sur nous...alors...à plus !"

Je me lève et me dirige vers la trappe mais Quatre se lève pour me retenir : "Attendez...ne vous fâchez pas... ce n'est pas votre faute si nous sommes ici...Vous ne pouviez pas savoir...Ne vous imaginez pas qu'on vous déteste parce que vous avez formulé un souhait et qu'il a été réalisé à votre insu... (Il se tourne vers ses camarades) Je ne sais pas ce que pensent les autres mais moi, je ne vous en veux pas..."

...Hmm...Quatre est vraiment le plus compréhensif des 5 pilotes de gundam...ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tout le monde n'est pas dressé contre moi...

Moi, avec un faible sourire : "Merci..."

"Attend !"

Je me retourne vers Duo qui s'est levé à son tour : "Hm ?"

Duo, embarrassé : "C'est vrai que...techniquement, c'est à cause de toi si on est là mais...c'est vrai qu'on ne devrait pas être aussi froids avec toi...C'est vrai quoi...tu avais sûrement une bonne image de nous pour avoir souhaité nous rencontrer et nous, on est aussi aimables que des portes de prison ! Excuse-moi."

Moi, confuse : "Heu...bah...c'est rien...Je comprend tout à fait..."

Trowa, pensivement : "C'est vrai...nous sommes assez injustes avec vous...cette situation vous prend également au dépourvu...et maintenant, vous devez nous héberger...ça ne va pas être facile pour vous non plus..."

Moi, en jetant un coup d'oeil à Sunny : "Mais nannnn ! Aucun problème ! Je suis déjà contente que vous soyez là alors il ne manquerait plus que je me plaigne !"

Wufei, calmement : "...Hm...Vous avez peut-être raison...j'ai été injuste de vous traiter aussi froidement. D'autant plus que vous avez tout de suite proposé de nous héberger comme compensation...je vous en remercie..."

Je ris nerveusement en regardant Sunny qui fait un air pincé : "Heu...ouais...c'est rien...ça me paraît normal...après tout, c'est de ma faute si vous êtes là..."

Un petit silence embarrassé s'installe entre les poutres...je me tourne vers Heero, prête à accepter ses excuses mais seul le vent qui passe par les brèches des murs me répond...Bouh...j'ai froid...

Soudain, la porte du sous-sol sonne...signe que papa vient juste de rentrer...

Sunny : " Tiens ... notre père est de retour ! Bon ... ben ... salut. "

Snow : " Au revoir ! Et essayez de ne pas trop faire craquer les planches Heero et Trowa car ma chambre est en dessous de vos lits ! "

Heero : "...Hm."

Trowa, en souriant : "On fera un effort, ne t'en fais pas."

Sora, précipitamment : "Bon...bah...à plus les gars...heu...on se reverra...prochainement...!"

Nous descendons rapidement, toujours avec l'aide de Trowa qui referme le panneau derrière nous...A présent, il va s'agir de se la jouer "cool" et surtout "normal"...comme si rien de spécial ne s'était passé...

Ahahah...oui...bien sûr...

-------------------------------

Quel après-midi ennuyeux...Savoir que les g-boys sont là, cachés au grenier et ne pas pouvoir monter les voir... parce que, évidemment...comme on est pas du genre "discret" dans la famille...et que la chambre où papa fait sa sieste est vraiment très près de là où se trouve la trappe du grenier...on n'a pas pu aller leur rendre visite de tout l'après-midi...snif...et ils ne sont pas descendus nous voir...

Et voilà la journée qui s'achève...normalement...bouh...

Très excitée, après avoir passé la journée à me faire des films sur ce qui pourrait se passer entre moi et "certains g-boys"... (C'est à dire pas grand-chose...) et ce que je pourrais faire pour être amie avec eux (les renvoyer chez eux...), je rejoins tout le monde pour manger, avec comme d'habitude, 10 minutes de retard...

Moi, murmurant pour Snow et Sunny : "Héhéhé ! Je suis impatiente d'être demain matin..."

Sunny : "Pourquoi, il se passe quoi demain matin...?"

Moi, embarrassée : "Enfin...tu sais bien...les mecs...les g-boys..."

Sunny : "Ah oui...ceux-là..."

Papa : Ah d'accord..."

Moi, précipitamment : "Oui...c'est encore un truc entre nous...hum...à propos de Gundam Wing..."

Papa : "Ah oui...avec Hirohito ?"

Moi, perplexe : "Heu...oui, si tu veux..."

Snow : "Alors Sora, tu veux que Duo vienne te rejoindre dans ton lit ce soir !?"

Moi, affolée : "Mais nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !"

Snow : "Ahahahahahahahahah !"

Moi, en soupirant : "Pfff ! N'importe quoi !"

Le dîner se poursuit en silence...

---------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps-là...au grenier...

Heero grimpe à l'intérieur du grenier, aidé de Quatre, qui referme le panneau derrière lui.

Duo s'avance vers eux et demande, l'air inquiet : "Alors...? Ca donne quoi cette ville ?"

Heero lui passe un carton de pizza et va s'asseoir sur son lit : "Rien de spécial. Rien de dangereux. Enfin, c'est une ville du début du XXI e siècle, les gens s'habillent un peu étrangement, les filles portent des vêtements parfois provocants mais ça a l'air plutôt calme. Avec de l'argent emprunté dans les affaires des filles, j'ai pu facilement nous acheter ceci. Le vendeur m'a regardé bizarrement mais c'était certainement dû à mes vêtements. Si je dois faire une nouvelle sortie, je crois qu'il me faudrait changer de vêtements."

Duo, en ouvrant le carton à pizza : "Tu crois qu'on va rester longtemps ici...On a pas l'air d'être les bienvenus... Enfin...une des filles a l'air ravi qu'on soit là par contre l'autre...et le garçon a l'air plutôt mitigé..."

Trowa, en souriant : "C'est parce qu'ils ne nous connaissent pas vraiment..."

Wufei, sérieusement : "Nous devrions nous méfier d'eux...Ils pourraient nous dénoncer aux autorités...ou nous chasser d'ici..."

Quatre, en souriant avec douceur : "Je ne pense pas que ce soit leur genre. Sunny a simplement été un peu rude parce que notre arrivée l'a prise au dépourvu ! Snow est sûrement un peu jeune pour prendre parti...il doit être sous le choc...Quant à Sora, je pense qu'elle est trop heureuse de nous voir ici pour nous chasser..."

Heero : "En tout cas...quand je suis rentré tout à l'heure...je les ai entendus parler dans la cuisine...ils parlaient de nous comme si de rien n'était...devant leur père en plus..."

Duo, inquiet : "Tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose...?"

Heero, en haussant les épaules : "Non. Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas de souci à se faire là-dessus...même s'ils lui disaient la vérité, il ne les croirait pas...Visiblement, ils ont l'habitude de..."parler de nous"..."

A cette pensée, les 5 garçons échangèrent des regards angoissés...

---------------------------

Kiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! C'était une super journée !

Je rabat la couette sur moi et me tourne vers Sunny, un sourire béat sur mes lèvres.

Moi, avec enthousiasme : "Ah la la ! Je suis trop contennnnnnte ! Même si c'est ma faute et même si les garçons devront bien évidemment repartir un jour ou l'autre, je suis troooooooop contente d'avoir pu les rencontrer !...Dommage que je ne puisse pas partager ce secret avec d'autres fans..."

Sunny : " Tu parles ! Ces pauvres garçons ont été arrachés à leur monde et je suis sûre qu'ils nous le feront payer ! Après tout, qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'ils seront comme dans le manga heeein ? Moi je suis plutôt inquiète ... d'ailleurs, je vais les éviter le plus possible : dès demain, je multiplie les tours en ville ! "

...Heinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-heu !

Moi, agacée : "Maiiiiiiiiiiiis ! C'est MON voeu ! Ils sont sûrement comme...comme je les aime ? Eux, quoi ! Et puis, ils sont gentils...et puis...moi je suis sûre que tu as tord ! Si tu crois que j't'ai pas vu tout à l'heure quand Trowa t'a touchée ! T'avais l'air...plutôt ravi ! Toi ? Méfiante ? Inquiète ? T'as plutôt envie qu'une "certaine personne" te saute dessus, oui !"

Sunny, gênée : " Maaaaaiheu ! Bon ... t'as peut-être raison ... mais quand même ... c'est pas ma faute si ce Trowa est trop sexy ! Mais de toute façon, ça n'empêche que les autres, je les aime pas ! Surtout Heero : quel CON ! Je déteste ce genre de personne ... "

Moi, perplexe : "Heu...oui...moi, il me fait peur...Si j'avais su qu'ils apparaîtraient chez nous...J'aurais sûrement précisé mon souhait...que les g-boys apparaissent dans ma chambre SAUF Heero et Wufei ! Quoique...finalement, Wufei est beaucoup plus sympa que je ne l'imaginais...Ouais...ça doit être sympa d'avoir un ami comme lui ! Raisonnable...droit...ouais...même en petit ami...il doit plutôt bien se débrouiller..."

Sunny, d'un ton rêveur : " Ouais ...tout à fait mon genre ! Mais bon, moi je les considère comme des parasites alors tu les renvoies dans leur monde et bon débarras ! "

Moi, en haussant les épaules : "Parasite ? ...D'abord...moi, Wufei...il est pas DU TOUT mon genre ! Et en plus, COMMENT oses-tu les traiter de "parasites" ? Heero...je comprend...il a pas arrêté de te chercher toute la matinée...mais quand même Wufei, ça a été...Quatre a été très gentil...Duo...mouais...même si malheureusement, il est encore très méfiant...mais TROWA ! Trowa, un parasite ? Tro...Waaaaaaaa ! Un parasite ? Tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis ?"

Sunny : " Ouais ... mais quand même, tu dois penser à ce qu'ils veulent EUX, et je ne pense pas que EUX veuillent rester avec toi ici. Voilà. C'est mon dernier mot. Bénade et béaire. "

Moi, tristement : "Mais...j'ai jamais dit le contraire...j'essayais simplement de les défendre et...j'aimerais bien que...le peu de temps qu'on passera ensemble...se passe bien...J'aimerais bien qu'on soit amis...un tout petit peu ? "

Sunny :" Laisses tomber, je vois tout de suite de quoi tu parles : CES MECS SONT SUREMENT TOUS CASES ! Ca m'étonnerai beaucoup que Trowa (oui, BEAUCOUP), Quatre, Duo et Wufei soient célibataires, vu qu'ils sont parfaits ... y'a que Heero ... lui c'est un cas désespéré ! Ah ah ah ! Donc, en résumé, je te conseille de renvoyer les casés chez eux et de te garder Heero ... il est quand même canon ! "

Moi, choquée : "Tu as raison...ils sont sûrement tous casés...HEY ! Mais je parlais SINCEREMENT de devenir leur amie ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais les mettre dans mon lit !"

On entend Snow frapper au mur : comme sa chambre est juste à côté, il a certainement tout entendu ! °

Je reprend en chuchotant : "En plus, je t'ai déjà dit que Heero me faisait peuuuuuuur ! (Je me recroqueville sous les couvertures) Demain, je ferais attention à ce que tout se passe bien...dans une ambiance chaleureuse...amicale et...tout ira bien !...Et peut-être même qu'à la fin de la journée, je pourrais les renvoyer chez eux ! Ce sera une unique mais super journée avec les g-boys !"

Sunny : " Ouais - ouais, c'est ça ... Je peux dormir maintenant ? "

Moi, joyeusement : "Ouiii ! Bon...ben...B-NAD et B-R (Bénade et Béaire "Bonne Nuit, A Demain et Bons rêves", rituel du soir, entre nous ! °)

Sunny : " Bénade et béaire ! "

Á Suivre...

* * *

Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce début ? Contrairement à P5, je ne l'avais jamais mise sur celle-là. Je serais curieuse d'avoir votre avis dessus. Enfin...

Les pilotes de gundam viennent d'arriver dans un nouveau monde et on dirait qu'ils vont y rester longtemps ! Cependant, il vaudrait sans doute mieux pour eux qu'ils se fondent dans la masse ! Ce qui veut dire... Après-midi shopping à la clé ! Mais peut-on vraiment passé inaperçu quand un pilote de gundam ? Un pilote de gundam bien habillé qui plus est ? THE GBOYS ! IN TOWN ! ... COMING SOON IN HANA-BE'S NEXT EPISODE : LITTLE SHOPPING BETWEEN FRIENDS ! Heu... Petit shopping entre amis !


	2. Petit shopping entre amis

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Hana-BE !  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Vous le saurez bien assez tôt mes chéris !  
Chapitre : 2/21

Petit message : Yeaaah ! Le train Hana-BE est en route ! Et rien ne pourra l'arrêter ! Merci à Hahn tah Yhel pour sa belle review ! Bien détaillée comme je les aime ! J'espère que tu as reçu mon mail ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre ! et merci à toi qui reviens pour lire la suite ! Merciiiiiii !

Mais... Ne suis-je pas en train de m'exciter toute seule, là ? Hin hin hin... HUM. Bon ! Fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

Et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Petit shopping entre amis

Yattaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Ce matin, je me lève de très bonne humeur : aujourd'hui, nous sommes le lendemain de "l'incident" ! Les g-boys sont ici ! Dans cette maison !...A moins bien sûr, qu'ils soient partis...  
A cette pensée, je me lève d'un bond, et même s'il n'est que 8h30 passées, je sors en chemise de nuit sur le palier...D'habitude, quand je suis en vacances, je me lève rarement avant 10 heures...mais bon...là, c'est un cas d'urgence !

Je me place sous le panneau du grenier et lève les yeux, en tendant l'oreille : la maison est complètement silencieuse...Bon...autant que j'aille m'habiller...Je vais chercher deux-trois trucs dans la chambre (tant pis si ça réveille Sunny, elle m'a assez énervée comme ça hier !) et puis ressort en direction de la salle de bain...

C'est à ce moment-là que je tombe nez à nez avec Heero, toujours habillé avec son pantalon...hum..."bien seyant" et sa veste de preventer.

Moi, surprise : "Oh !...Bonjour !"

Heero, indifféremment : "Bonjour."

Comme je n'ose pas bouger et que je ne sais pas quoi dire d'intelligent, nous restons plantés là sans un mot.

Heero : "Il faudrait que nous nous achetions des vêtements un peu plus appropriés à ce monde."

Moi, sans réaction : "Ah !...Oui...ce serait bien..."

Nouveau silence.

Heero, agacé, reprend la parole : "Donc, toi ou ta soeur pourriez nous accompagner en ville et nous montrer les magasins qui pourraient nous être utiles."

Moi, complètement "baba" : "Ah...d'accord...Je veux bien...mais je connais pas grand-chose aux vêtements de mecs...il vaudrait mieux que tu demande à Sunny..."

Heero, très sérieux : "Bien."

Moi : "Oui."

Heero s'apprête à remonter au grenier quand soudain, je me souviens d'un détail très important !

Moi, précipitamment : "Mais...comment vous allez faire pour payer tout ça ?"

Heero : "...Avec de l'argent..."

...Il se fout de moi ou alors il n'a pas compris le sens caché de ma question ?!

Moi, agacée : "Oui, je m'en doute bien : je suis pas stupide à ce point ! Mais...cet argent..."

Heero, brusquement : "Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne sache pas d'où il vient..."

Moi, calmement : "...Oh...Oui...bien sûr...j'ai été idiote de poser la question..."

Heero me sourit bizarrement...je recule, un peu effrayée car Heero m'a toujours fait peur.

Heero, soudain très sérieux : "Je vais prévenir les autres. Nous descendrons vers 9h30, soyez prêtes."

Gloups..."soyez prêtes" ? Bizarrement, je me mets à penser à des trucs pas nets...

Moi, troublée : "Heu...d'accord."

Heero acquiesce silencieusement puis remonte au grenier, sans un mot de plus.

...Au bout d'une longue minute...mon cerveau repart et je me précipite dans la chambre pour réveiller Sunny.

--------------------------

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir averti Snow que nous partions en ville avec les mecs et que nous serions de retour vers 12h30, Sunny et moi sommes prêtes à partir en balade. Nous attendons patiemment les garçons dans notre chambre. Pour m'occuper, je lis un manga tandis que Sunny marmonne dans son coin.

Moi, en souriant : "Allez ! N'oublie pas, si tu viens avec nous, tu auras l'occasion d'habiller 5 beaux garçons ! Tu vas enfin pouvoir réaliser un des tes plus grands rêves : devenir styliste pour beaux gosses !"

Sunny, qui n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle : " Aaaaaah ... ouiiiii ... c'est intéressant ... OU EST MON SAC ? "

A ce moment-là, on frappe à la porte.

Moi, très excitée : "Entrez !"

Heero entre et nous fixe d'un air sérieux...presque méprisant : "Vous êtes prêtes ?"

Sunny, avec un sourire de faux-cul : " Non, désolée, il faudra être encore un peu patient ... "

Moi, embarrassée : "Hein ? Mais si, on est prêtes !"

Heero, sérieusement : "Bien. Allons-y."

Nous sortons de la chambre et je suis choquée pendant un bref instant de voir 4 éphèbes sur le palier.

Moi, sous le choc : "Oh !"

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi...chose encore plus intimidante.

Moi, troublée : "Heu...je...j'ai oublié mon sac...dans la chambre..."

Je retourne précipitamment dans la chambre, prend mon sac et regarde mes posters d'un air très troublé...  
Il faut vraiment que je me reprenne : ce sont des êtres humains ! Ce sont des mecs ! Ce ne sont que de stupides mammifères ! Je peux leur parler et avoir l'air digne devant eux !

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

Je me retourne précipitamment, recule en voyant Quatre très près de moi et me cogne contre l'armoire.

Quatre, perplexe : "Est-ce que ça va ?"

Moi, troublée : "Heu...oui...je...je n'ai pas encore l'habitude...mais ça va aller..."

Quatre sourit d'un air indulgent : "Nous allons passer un peu de temps ensemble ce matin : ça devrait suffire pour que vous vous habituiez à notre présence..."

Un peu rassurée par ces paroles, je lui souris faiblement : "Oui...j'espère..."

Quatre, en souriant d'un air "lumineux" : "On retourne voir les autres ?"

Moi, un peu éblouie : "Oh...oui..."

Nous sortons de la chambre et retrouvons les autres en bas. Contrairement à ce que je craignais, Sunny n'a tué aucun g-boy et même, elle semble plutôt ravie d'être là, entre Trowa et Wufei...

Sunny : " En fait, elle est troublée par votre présence ... elle vous adore, surtout Duo et Quatre ... qu'est-ce qu'elle peut me saoûler avec vous ... "

Wufei, sévèrement : "Ah oui ? Alors elle fait partie de ces fans qui écrivent des choses infâmes sur nous..."

Sunny : " Non, non, elle n'écrit rien. Et si elle devait un jour écrire, ce serait sûrement des trucs d'aventure très sérieux, qui mettrait en avant vos qualités, des trucs à votre gloire quoi. "

Trowa, intéressé : "A notre gloire ? Ca devrait être amusant."

Sunny : " Enfin ... surtout à la gloire de Duo et Quatre, ses chouchous ! "

Moi, un peu jalouse de l'attention qu'elle accapare et aussi très embarrassée par ce qu'elle raconte : "HUM-HUM ! Nous voilà ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre !"

Duo, en souriant d'un air charmeur : "C'est rien : Sunny nous a expliqué ce qui te troublait autant..."

Je jette un regard inquiet à Sunny qui l'ignore volontairement et continue de discuter tranquillement avec Wufei et Trowa.

Moi, inquiète : "Ouais...j'ai cru voir ça...J'espère qu'elle n'en a pas trop dit..."

Duo, tranquillement : "D'après ce qu'elle nous a expliqué, il semblerait que tu sois plus particulièrement fan de moi et de Quatre..."

Je me tourne vers Sunny et la fusille du regard sous l'oeil amusé de Duo. De son côté, Quatre a l'air plutôt mal à l'aise.

Heero, froidement : "Allons-y. Avec vos bavardages, nous finirons par partir à l'heure de fermeture des magasins."

...Hm...Depuis quand il fait de l'humour celui-là ?

Refroidie par les commentaires de Heero, l'ambiance retombe complètement et nous quittons la maison pour l'arrêt de bus.

-------------------------

Un peu plus tard, dans le bus...

Raaaaaaaaaah ! Je suis jalouse de ma soeuuuuuuuuuur ! La voilà, dans le bus, tranquillement en train de bavarder avec Trowa et Wufei...et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, nous avons raté le bus No8, rarement bondé en période de vacances, et nous avons dû prendre le bus No1...plein à craquer...Et la voilà maintenant prise en sandwich entre ses deux chevaliers servants...raaaaaaaaaah ! J'enrage ! C'est moi qui suis fan de Gundam Wing ! Pas elle ! Comment se fait-il qu'elle ait plus de chance que moi !...En fait, c'est peut-être un châtiment divin ? Si ça tombe, je paie le prix de ma petite collection de fics yaoi sur ces charmants garçons...

Je soupire et tourne mes yeux vers Quatre, Duo et Heero qui sont collés contre la vitre et regardent la ville. Heero se retourne et me lance un regard dur qui me fait frissonner non pas de plaisir (loin de là) mais plutôt de peur...bizarrement, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut beaucoup...

Je baisse les yeux et, un peu seule, je me serre contre la barre de fer à laquelle je me tiens pour ne pas m'écrouler à chaque virage, soit sur le vieux derrière moi, soit sur Heero, en face de moi.

"Salut !"

Je lève les yeux et les écarquille en voyant Duo se placer juste à côté de moi.

Moi, troublée : "Heu...salut."

Duo, avec un sourire malicieux : "Alors...qu'est-ce qui t'attire autant chez Quatre et moi ? Si on compare avec Heero, Wufei ou Trowa, c'est sûr qu'on est sûrement les plus sympas !"

Moi, troublée : "Ah...oui, c'est sûr. En plus, (je regarde Heero d'un air effrayé) Heero me fait franchement peur !"

Duo, amusé : "Ah oui ? (Il suit mon regard) Aaah...Fais pas attention à lui ! Il joue les ténébreux mais en réalité, il a jamais mordu personne !"

Moi, riant nerveusement : "Heu...ouais...Enfin, quand on a vu la série, c'est pas non plus une évidence !"

Duo, étonné : "Ah ouais ? J'aimerais bien voir ce que..."

A ce moment-là, le bus tourne brusquement et ma main glisse sur la barre...En quelques secondes, je perd l'équilibre et m'écroule dans les bras de Duo...à peine une seconde, car le bus part dans l'autre sens et je bascule en avant...pour m'écraser contre la barre...

Duo, perplexe : "Wow...ça va ? Rien de casser ?"

Je frotte ma mâchoire endolorie et grimace un peu : "Ca va...J'ai juste...failli avaler la barre mais ça va..."

Duo, en souriant d'un air amusé : "Si tu ne t'étais pas cogné contre la barre, j'aurais pu croire que tu avais fait exprès de me tomber dessus..."

Hein ? Héééééé !

Moi, choquée : "Quoi ?...C'est pas du tout mon genre !... (Je baisse d'un ton car tout le monde nous regarde)...Et puis, j'aurais jamais eu assez de cran pour faire un truc pareil..."

Duo, amusé : "Ah oui ? Donc, tu reconnais que tu as été tentée..."

Moi, embarrassée : "N-non...Ca ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit ! Et puis...ce genre d'accidents stupides m'arrive tout le temps ! Depuis que je suis toute petite ! Il paraît que je suis tombée dans un escalier quand j'étais petite ! Et puis... (Je rougis de honte)...un jour, je me suis même coincée la tête dans une grille...à cause de mon effroyable curiosité !"

...Hm...Bizarre...Contrairement à mes attentes, Duo ne rit pas du tout, il a plutôt l'air pensif...

Duo, soudain très sérieux : "Tu es tombée dans un escalier ?"

Moi, embarrassée : "Oui mais...mon oncle m'a rattrapée au vol alors, je n'ai pas été blessée ! C'est sûr que s'il n'avait pas été là...ma vie se serait sûrement arrêté là !"

Duo, distraitement : "On peut dire que tu as eu une sacrée chance..."

Moi, en riant nerveusement : "Oui...j'ai toujours eu une chance insolente...C'est très bizarre parfois...mais bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre !"

Duo, songeur : "Hmm..."

Bizarre...ça n'a pas l'air de...l'amuser...Ah...j'ai honte !

Le bus s'arrête à la mairie, juste à quelques mètres du magasin de vêtements pour hommes. (Il y en a seulement 2 en centre-ville...et peut-être même seulement 2 dans toute la ville ?)

Moi, regardant Duo en rougissant : "Heu...on est arrivé..."

Duo, distraitement : "Ah...okay..."

Nous descendons tous du bus et une minute plus tard, nous entrons dans le magasin. Aussitôt, le regard des vendeuses se pose sur nous, ou plutôt sur les garçons.

Vendeuses, dans un cri du coeur unanime : "Bonjour !"

Les garçons, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme : "Bonjour / Bonjour."

Sunny, froidement (elle a vu l'oeil d'une vendeuse glisser sur le torse de Trowa) : "Bonjour."

Moi, joyeusement : "Bonjour !"

Pas de réponse, évidemment...--°

Les garçons se dispersent dans le magasin à la recherche de vêtements qui pourraient leur correspondre : Sunny suit Trowa et Wufei à la trace pendant que je suis des yeux Quatre et Duo qui font des commentaires sur ce qu'ils voient. Soudain, comble de l'horreur, Heero s'approche de moi pour me demander quelque chose (ou pour me tuer, au choix).

Moi, précipitamment : "Je ne sais pas- je ne m'y connais pas en vêtements pour hoooooommes !"

Heero, avec un haussement de sourcils paralysant : "Ah ?"

Moi, soudain très calme : "Demande à une vendeuse."

Aussitôt, une vendeuse se précipite au secours de Heero et j'en profite pour m'échapper. Je me glisse entre les rayons et parvient à rejoindre Quatre et Duo.

Moi, joyeusement : "Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose qui vous plaît ?"

Quatre me montre un pantalon assez classique et un polo...

Moi, perplexe : "Okay... (C'est pas très sexy) J'espère qu'il ne fera pas trop chaud cet été...Tu devrais aussi prendre des...t-shirts et...des... (Oh mon Dieu ! C'est vrai qu'il faut aussi qu'ils s'achètent aussi des sous-vêtements !)...des...heu...chaussettes !"

Quatre, perplexe : "...Oui...je vais chercher encore un peu...On ne sait pas combien de temps on va rester ici..."

Il s'éloigne vers d'autres rayons, l'air un peu perdu...

Duo : "...Tu crois que ça ira si je prend ça ?"

Je me tourne vers lui et passe en revue tous les t-shirts, vestes et pantalons sexy qu'il a pris.

Moi, fortement troublée : "C'est...parfait...Hum...Tu as de la chance de savoir ce qui...heu...te met le mieux en valeur..."

Duo, gêné : "Ah...bah...Il me suffit de regarder comment réagissent les filles quand je m'habille de telle ou telle façon...C'est pas difficile..."

Moi, perplexe : "J'ai l'impression que tu aime attirer l'attention sur toi..."

Duo me sourit et répond d'un air mystérieux : "C'est possible..."

...Gloups...

Je détourne les yeux et me retourne pour regarder d'autres t-shirts.

Moi, troublée : "Trop sexy...petit...! Trop petit ! Hm."

Duo, amusé : "Bon...je vais jeter un coup d'oeil aux autres rayons...à plus !"

Moi, rouge de honte : "A plus... (À voix basse)...quand j'aurais avalé cette tringle pour m'empêcher de dire des bêtises..."

Après m'être torturé l'esprit sur ce que j'aurais dû dire et que je n'ai pas dit, je vais rejoindre Sunny, Trowa et Wufei, en traînant les pieds.

Sunny : " C'est sûr que si vous voulez passer inaperçu , il faut mieux que vous vous habilliez comme tout le monde ... le problème c'est qu'en ce moment , c'est le look sexy qui est à la mode ... les gens mettent des vêtements ... dans ce style ! (Elle sort d'un rayon un débardeur moulant)

Trowa, perplexe : "C'est...étonnant..."

Wufei, surpris : "Et les hommes de notre âge portent ça ?"

Sunny : " SURTOUT les hommes de votre âge ! Allez, je vais vous trouver des trucs bien moi ! "

Wufei, perplexe : "Très bien. Si cela nous permet de passer inaperçus..."

Trowa, d'un air encourageant : "C'est peut-être confortable, on ne peut pas savoir..."

Moi, très timidement : "Heu...salut...De quoi vous parlez ?"

Sunny, d'un air innocent : " Rien ... rien ... je conseillais juste quelques trucs aux garçons ... "

Moi : "Ah, d'accord... (Je regarde le débardeur moulant) Vous avez choisi ça ?! Wouaaah, c'est sexy !"

Sunny : " C'est surtout la mode ... Je suis sûre que ça leur ira parfaitement bien ! Aide-moi à les convaincre !"

Moi : "Heu...C'est vrai que tout le monde porte ça ! Il suffit de lire les magazines et de regarder la télé pour le voir ! C'est...très à la mode !"

Wufei, fixant le débardeur d'un air méprisant : "Ah...?"

Trowa : "Allons, Wufei...si c'est pour passer inaperçu, il n'y a pas de problème !...Je vais en prendre quelques uns..."

Sunny, murmurant à mon oreille : " De toute façon, quoiqu'ils mettent, ils ne passeront jamais inaperçus ... "

Moi, chuchotant : "Oui, c'est vrai... (Aux garçons) Bon...bah...Continuez à suivre les sages conseils de Sunny ! Moi, je vais aller...par là... (Je regarde autour de moi et aperçois Heero qui parle d'un air froid avec une vendeuse qui a l'air subjugué)...heu...nan...plutôt par là... (Je cherche Duo et Quatre mais ne les trouve pas)...heu...salut..."

Les garçons me saluent vaguement et me voilà de nouveau seule...J'erre quelques minutes entre les pyjamas et les peignoirs jusqu'à ce que Trowa vienne me rejoindre.

Trowa, tranquillement : "Tu reste toute seule ?"

Moi, tristement : "Je suis trop nulle en ce qui concerne la mode...les couleurs, les formes...Pour moi, les papiers peints rose avec des lunes orange sont le summum de la classe, alors..."

Trowa, perplexe : "Allons...tu sais quand même ce que les garçons de ton âge portent..."

Moi, touchant le fond : "Non...je ne fréquente pas cette sous catégorie de la race humaine...Ils ne m'approchent pas parce que je suis bizarre et je ne m'approche pas d'eux parce que...ils me font peur...je crois..."

Trowa, surpris : "Ah oui ?"

Moi, déprimée : "Oui...c'est bien pour ça que je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami et qu'à 30 ans, je rentrerai dans une banque de sperme pour me faire engrosser artificiellement..."

Trowa, perplexe : "Allons...ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça..."

...Hm...c'est vrai que j'exagère sûrement un peu...mais bon...c'est un bon moyen pour faire la conversation à quelqu'un...Comme ça, j'amène la pitié sur moi et je ne suis pas toute seule...Et puis de toute façon, je ne fais que dire la vérité...

Moi, en haussant les épaules : "Bah...qui sait ? Tout ça changera sûrement le jour où j'aurais décidé de changer...mais pour l'instant, je ne me sens pas encore désespérée... (Je me tourne vers lui et déclare d'un air très fier) Les mecs, je peux faire "sans" !"

A ce moment-là, Duo arrive, habillé d'un pantalon et d'une chemise ouverte sur un t-shirt très "in" : "Alors, ça me va comment ? La classe, hein ?"

Moi, sur le point de ne plus pouvoir faire "sans" : "C'est...super !"

Trowa, amusé par mon changement d'attitude : "Fais attention Duo...sinon Sora ne te laissera pas repartir chez nous..."

Moi, choquée : "Quoiiiiiii ?! Hééééé !"

Depuis QUAND Trowa chambre les autres ?!

Duo, en riant : "Et encore, elle n'a pas encore vu Quatre..."

Trowa, amusé : "Sarah a du souci à se faire..."

...Hein ? Qui c'est...? Est-ce que par hasard...?

Moi, surprise : "Quatre a une petite amie ?"

Duo, amusé : "Tu as l'air déçu...!"

Moi, troublée : "Quoi ?...Non...Juste surprise...Comme rien n'est dit dans mes mangas...je ne pensais pas... que...enfin, si, c'était tout à fait possible ! C'est le plus "casable" de vous 5..."

Duo, étonné : "Hein ? Comment ça "le plus casable" ?"

Moi, tranquillement : "Le plus apte à se caser... (Haussement de sourcils des garçons)...à trouver une petite amie..."

Duo, surpris : "Hé... C'est moi le plus "cool" de la bande ! Je suis déjà sorti avec des filles !"

Trowa, intéressé (et toujours prêt à déclencher des conflits amusants, semble-t-il...) : "Ah oui ?"

Duo, boudeur : "Enfin...ce n'était que des petits rendez-vous...rien de très sérieux..."

Moi, amusée : "Mais moi je parlais d'histoire SERIEUSE ! Je parlais...d'une fiancée..."

Duo, agacé : "Ouais...évidemment, si tu considères les choses comme ça, c'est Quatre qui est le plus "casable"..."

Moi, amusée : "Allez, ne t'inquiète pas ! Dans mon classement du plus casable, tu es quand même 2e !"

Duo, plein d'espoir : "Ah ? Et après ?"

Moi, embarrassée : "Heu...après, c'est Trowa...(haussement de sourcils chez l'intéressé)...ensuite Wufei...et en dernier Heero...enfin, parfois je serais tentée d'échanger leurs places..."

A ce moment-là, mon regard croise celui de Heero qui s'approche de nous, un tas de vêtements dans les bras.

Moi, inquiète : "Mais finalement il mérite très bien sa dernière place..."

Les garçons suivent mon regard et sourient d'un air compatissant.

Heero, froidement : "Vous avez terminé ?"

Duo, joyeusement : "Oui ! Et toi ?"

Heero, avec une seconde d'hésitation : "Presque... il me reste quelques rayons à inspecter."

...? INSPECTER ?...Heu...

Trowa me regarde, regarde Duo puis se tourne vers Heero : "Je t'accompagne. Il me manque pas mal de choses à moi aussi."

Ils s'éloignent en discutant à voix basse...

Moi, agacée : "Je suis sûre que Heero va lui dire des trucs pas nets sur moi... QUEL SAL...Savon..."

Duo, surpris : "Hein ?"

Moi, gênée : "Rien du tout..."

Duo, en souriant : "Bon...je vais aller payer...avant que les vendeuses me sautent à la gorge..."

Derrière la caisse, une jeune femme fixe Duo avec de grands yeux sur-maquillés...je me demande même comment elle fait pour les garder ouverts...

Vendeuse, avec un sourire béat : "Bonjour..."

Duo, avec un sourire charmeur : "Bonjour..."

Aaaaaaaah !...Ouf !

Pendant un moment, il m'a semblé que la vendeuse allait tourner de l'oeil mais heureusement, elle parvient à garder son calme avec professionnalisme et se contente de sourire d'un air crispé. Duo paie tranquillement ses achats et la vendeuse lui rend dix fois plus que sa monnaie.

Duo, perplexe : "Excusez-moi mademoiselle, je crois que vous m'avez rendu un peu plus que le compte, tenez."

Vendeuse, rêveuse : "Ah oui ? Hihihi ! Ah ouiii...merciiiii..."

Elle ramasse les pièces dans la main de Duo et garde sa main sur la sienne, l'air absent.

Duo, inquiet : "...Bonne journée, au revoir."

Vendeuse, au bord de l'évanouissement : "Au...r'voir..."

Nous nous éloignons prudemment de la caisse pour permettre à la vendeuse de reprendre sa respiration... Malheureusement, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre et Heero s'approchent d'elle et la pauvre femme commence déjà à trembler et à suer sous le choc de cette apparition...

Moi, perplexe : "On devrait...sortir du magasin avant de créer une surdose de phéromones chez les vendeuses..."

Duo, perplexe : "Ouais...bonne idée..."

Nous sortons du magasin précipitamment, un peu effrayés par l'ambiance malsaine qui y règne à présent...

----------------------

Un peu plus tard, sur le chemin du retour, entre l'arrêt de bus et la maison...

Heero, sérieusement : "Je ne suis pas d'accord. Notre passage ici commence déjà à attirer à l'attention."

Moi, en haussant les épaules : "Je me demande pourquoi vous avez tenu à vous acheter des habits "à la mode"...Après tout, vous n'allez pas sortir du grenier alors quel intérêt ?"

Duo, tranquillement : "D'après les recherches qu'a faites Heero hier soir, la série "Gundam Wing" n'est pas si connue que ça... Et puis, tu crois vraiment qu'on va rester enfermés dans ce grenier alors qu'on ne sait même pas jusque quand nous allons pouvoir rester ici..."

Moi, inquiète : "Mais...vous allez faire quoi ?"

Trowa, calmement : "Nous allons d'abord rentrer chez vous pour prendre nos affaires et ensuite, nous irons à l'hôtel..."

Moi, très déçue : "Ah bon ?"

Sunny, joyeusement : " C'est une très bonne idée ça ! Quoique ... finalement ..."

Heero, froidement, à mon attention : "Réjouis-toi, nous viendrons quand même te rendre visite jusqu'à ce que tu nous ramène chez nous."

Quatre, d'un air compatissant : "Heero...ne sois si pas si dur avec elle...Ce n'est pas sa faute si nous sommes ici, elle ne pouvait pas savoir..."

Wufei, d'une voix neutre : "Quatre a raison. C'était involontaire. En attendant, les souhaits de Sora ne sont pas suffisants pour nous faire rentrer chez nous."

Trowa, pensif : "Oui...peut-être qu'il existe un autre moyen..."

Heero acquiesce : "Dès que nous serons à l'hôtel, je commencerai des recherches..."

Moi, tristement : "Oui...A ce train-là, vous serez vite rentrés chez vous...C'est super..."

L'ambiance inexistante retombe brusquement.

Duo, joyeusement : "Hé ! Pendant que Heero fait ses recherches, on pourrait en profiter pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ce monde ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on traverse les dimensions, non ?"

Quatre, peu enthousiaste : "Oui..."

Wufei, en souriant : "Oui, ça me paraît être une bonne idée. Je serais curieux de connaître la situation géopolitique de ce monde. "

--° ...Y'a vraiment pas moyen de le faire penser à autre chose...

Trowa : "C'est vrai que...nous pouvons à la fois aider Heero et à la fois visiter la ville...Être dans un monde où nous avons des fans est assez amusant..."

Etrangement, je me sens visée...

Moi, embarrassée : "Hum...Oui mais bon...il ne faudrait pas non plus que vos fans vous rencontrent, ça pourrait créer un choc chez elles...Quoique, en vous faisant passer pour les membres d'un cosplay, ça peut être amusant..."

Les garçons se tournent vers Heero.

Heero, calmement : "Un cosplay est un groupe de fans qui se déguisent en personnages de séries télévisées et qui se réunissent lors de concours. C'est une sorte de concours de déguisements."

Duo, en croisant les bras derrière sa tête : "Aaah...d'accord...Ca a l'air plutôt marrant..."

Moi, étonnée : "Tu as aussi fait des recherches là dessus, Heero ?"

Heero, froidement : "Oui. Mais ça n'a pas été très agréable. Les fans de..."Gundam Wing" sont assez étranges. Les fanfictions sont toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres et le phénomène yaoi est..."

Il jette un coup d'oeil vers les autres qui ont tous l'air très confus...

Moi, en riant nerveusement : "Ce n'est pas leur faute ! C'est parce que les réalisateurs de la série ont voulu laisser planer le doute sur vos relations...Et puis, c'est assez amusant de vous imaginer ensemble Duo et toi... (Regard sérieux des deux intéressés)...Enfin, c'est vrai que vous ne resteriez sûrement pas longtemps ensemble..."

Argh...je ferais mieux de me taire...et surtout de ne rien rajouter sur le Trowa/Quatre...ou sur le Wufei/Treize...

Duo, agacé : "C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais vue ! Je ne suis absolument pas attiré par les mecs ! Et en plus...franchement, tu m'imagines avec Heero ! On est totalement à l'opposé !"

Moi, en haussant les épaules : "Les contraires s'attirent, non ?"

Duo, soupirant : "Je ne crois pas à ces phrases toutes faites...et puis, à part une balle entre les deux yeux et une tonne d'ennuis, je vois pas ce que Heero pourrait m'apporter !"

Moi, amusée : "C'est vrai !"

Comme nos regards se croisent, je baisse les yeux en rougissant et me tourne vers les autres : Sunny discute avec Wufei des festivités estivales, Quatre sourit en écoutant Duo plaisanter sur le yaoi et les couples imaginables entre les pilotes de gundam et Trowa me fixe du coin de l'oeil...

Oups...je parie que mes rougissements ne passent pas inaperçus...

Heero, indifférent à ce qui se passe autour de lui (pour changer) : "Nous sommes arrivés."

Je regarde les AUTRES garçons d'un air triste.

Quatre, avec un sourire encourageant : "Ne t'en fais pas...on se reverra bientôt..."

Moi, pleine d'espoir : "Oui...j'espère..."

Duo, en soupirant : "Hé ben...j'ose même pas imaginer ce que ce sera le jour où on repartira..."

Moi, tristement : "Hmm...C'est sûr que ce jour-là..."

Je suis les autres à l'intérieur et les g-boys s'arrêtent sous le porche du garage.

Heero : "Nous allons passer par le toit. Ouvrez la fenêtre de votre chambre pour que nous puissions rentrer..."

Moi, tristement : "'D'accord..."

Duo, précipitamment : "Hé ! Sora !"

Je referme la porte brusquement et suit rapidement Sunny dans les escaliers.

-----------------------

Bouuh...c'est trop nul...Les g-boys sont partis de la maison...Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient repartis pour toujours...ils n'ont même pas quitté notre monde...Mais ce que je ressens me fait quand même un peu peur... Je me suis sûrement fait un peu trop d'espoir quand ils sont arrivés...Duo avait raison...Ce sera sûrement pire quand ils repartiront...En tout cas, ses paroles m'ont vraiment foutu le cafard... Même en allant à l'auto-école à pied cet après-midi, j'y ai repensé...Pendant les questions, j'y ai repensé...et là, sur le chemin du retour, j'y repense encore...On s'est pourtant bien amusé ce matin...Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé avec Quatre et Wufei mais c'était amusant de parler avec Trowa et Duo...et même s'il me fait peur, Heero aussi, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il reste...  
C'est peut-être simplement parce que je suis sortie en ville avec des garçons que je me suis bien amusée... ou alors c'était parce que c'était eux ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient tristes à cause de mon souhait mais en même temps, je ne veux pas qu'ils partent...s'ils sont là, j'apprendrai peut-être à changer et à me socialiser ? S'ils devenaient mes amis, peut-être que j'apprendrais à aller vers les autres...?

Je monte les escaliers qui mène à l'église de Marissel et arrive sur le parvis en pierres...Pourquoi est-ce que mon souhait s'est réalisé si après je dois être malheureuse et rendre malheureux les autres ? C'est trop nul...

Je lève les yeux vers la petite statue de Marie qui surplombe l'entrée et soupire... Même si je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu rencontrer les g-boys, j'aurais préféré que rien ne se soit passé...

Je soupire de nouveau et reprend le chemin de la maison. Machinalement, je détourne les yeux de l'église et les pose sur le terrain de basket où un groupe de jeunes est en train de jouer...

Hein ?

Je marche rapidement jusqu'au passage piéton, traverse la rue puis la place de Marissel jusqu'au terrain de basket où Duo joue contre quelques jeunes du quartier : il slalome entre eux comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires potiches, dribble comme si la balle était attachée à son poignet et avec une détente incroyable, il saute et marque un panier !

Moi, étrangement très excitée : "YES !"

Les autres garçons, dépités, soupirent et le regardent d'un air à la fois envieux et admiratif...Je les comprend : si je savais jouer au basket aussi bien que lui...mon professeur de sport appellerait sûrement une ambulance...

"Hé ! Sora !"

Je lève les yeux et vois Duo lancer le ballon à ses camarades, puis me rejoindre en courant.

Moi, intimidée : "...Salut...heu...il était super...ce panier...très impressionnant..."

Duo, partagé entre la fierté et un peu de modestie : "Oh...c'est rien...J'ai l'habitude de jouer...C'est pas bien compliqué !"

Moi, perplexe : "Oui mais quand même ! Tu as gagné à un contre 5 ! Tu pourrais carrément entrer dans la NBA !"

Duo, gêné : "Ah ? Tu crois ? Ooh...Je sais, tu dis sûrement ça pour te venger de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin !"

Moi, surprise : "Ce matin ?...Oh...nan...tu n'as fait que dire la vérité..."

Duo, embarrassé : "Mais tu devais quand même te sentir mal à cause de ça...Tu n'es même pas sortie de ta chambre pour nous dire au revoir..."

Pfff ! J'allais quand même pas prendre ça avec le sourire ?!

Moi, agacée : "Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? Il faut bien que je m'habitue à ne plus vous voir alors...autant commencer dès maintenant !"

Duo, désolé : "Hééé ! Attend ! Ne l'prend pas mal ! Si tu étais sortie, je me serais excusé !...C'est pour ça que je suis là, pour m'excuser..."

Hmm ? C'est vrai...peut-être que j'ai exagéré...Si je n'avais plus l'attention de les revoir après, j'aurais au moins pu leur dire au revoir...

Moi, gênée : "C'est vrai que...au moins par politesse, j'aurais dû vous dire au revoir..."

Duo, joyeusement : "Mais non ! Allez, n'y pense plus !... (Je baisse les yeux d'un air coupable)...Hé ! Il paraît que c'est la fête de la musique demain soir...Ca te dirait qu'on y aille ensemble ? Comme ça, tu sortiras un peu et on s'amusera !"

Qu-quoi ?

Moi, surprise : "...O-oui ! (Plus calmement)...Enfin, je veux dire... (Très sérieusement)...Oui...avec plaisir..."

Duo, en riant : "Ahahah...Okay...Wufei y va aussi avec ta soeur alors...on vient vous chercher demain soir vers... 20h, ça ira ?"

Moi, très enthousiaste : "Oui ! Ca va être super ! Il y aura plein de concerts et je crois même qu'il y aura des karaokés !"

Duo, avec un sourire "étrangement doux" : "Bon...on va bien s'amuser alors..."

Moi, intimidée par le calme soudain de la conversation : "...Oui..."

...Zut...je sais pas quoi dire d'autre...Je me sens super excitée !...Mais je sais pas quoi dire d'autre...

Duo fixe ses chaussures d'un air gêné puis reprend : "Bon...bah...je vais te laisser..."

Moi, embarrassée : "Oui...d'accord...Heu...hm...alors..."

Bizarre...D'habitude, je n'ai pas trop de scrupules à dire "à demain" ou "à plus tard"...Enfin...on va se revoir demain mais bon...j'aurais bien aimé qu'on parle plus longtemps...

Duo, gêné : "...Allez, j'y vais...sinon Heero va se demander ce que je fais et...il serait bien capable de m'empêcher de sortir demain !"

Moi, en riant nerveusement : "Héhé...oui...ce serait bien son genre..."

Nouveau silence...

Duo, d'un air décidé : "BON... (D'un ton plus doux)...alors...à demain...rentre bien..."

Moi, rougissant : "Oui...Merci..."

Duo acquiesce plusieurs fois, silencieusement puis, fait brusquement demi-tour et s'éloigne lentement. Je reste plantée là, sans savoir quoi faire...C'est peut-être le moment où je dois moi aussi rentrer chez moi ?

Je me remets en route et en passant près de l'arrêt de bus, je me retourne vers l'avenue Corot. En bas, Duo s'est arrêté et regarde dans ma direction...Dès qu'il s'aperçoit que je me suis aussi retournée, il me fait un signe de la main, avant de reprendre son chemin rapidement.

...Pfff...Héhé...Héhéhéhé !

Je ricane comme une gamine et rentre à la maison en courant.

--------------------------

Moi, toute excitée : "Je suis rentréééééée !"

Papa, visiblement pas très content : "Bah alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? 17h00, c'est pas 17h30 !"

Moi, embarrassée : "Désolée...J'ai croisé un copain en chemin et on a discuté..."

Papa, en soupirant : "...Ca s'est bien passé le code ?"

Moi, gênée : "Heu...ouais...enfin...comme d'habitude...Parfois 12 fautes et parfois 2..."

Papa, énervé : "Pffff ! Ca, c'est parce que tu pensais encore à Heerohito et à Trouya !"

Moi, perplexe : "Mais nan...c'est pas Heerohito, et c'est pas Trouya !"

Papa, en repartant dans la salle : "A Cuatro et à Douwo alors..."

Je soupire et souris intérieurement...Vivement demain soir, que je puisse aller à mon rendez-vous avec "Douwo" !

Á Suivre...

* * *

OH OH OH ! ... Hum ! Pardon, je me reprends ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Le prochain sera tout aussi charmant ! Imaginez un peu... Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'avoir un g-boy pour chevalier servant ? Voir même, deux ! La nuit... une ambiance douce et feutrée, mystérieuse... Ou au contraire, festive ! Les garçons sont sur leur 31, les filles préparent leurs manoeuvres subtiles (Enfin... presque.)... Les regards se croisent, les coeurs s'emballent... En avant la musique ! Frappez dans vos mains et gardez le rythme en attendant le prochain chapitre d'Hana-BE : La musique adoucit... les g-boys ! 


	3. La musique adoucit les gboys !

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Hana-BE !  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Là, ça commence à de dessiner assez clairement, non ? Lisez ce chapitre et vous verrez !  
Chapitre : 3/21

Petit message : Héhéhé ! Voilà la suite d'Hana-BE ! Merci à Kitty-Kyu pour sa review ! Merci pour ton soutien ! Et merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout en humour et en préimices de romance ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Allez, fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La musique adoucit...les g-boys !

Beauvais, Centre-ville...dans un hôtel...

Wufei faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre...L'heure de partir n'était pas encore venue et il était déjà nerveux... Comment allaient-elles réagir ? Toutes ces filles, dans la rue...quand elles le verraient habillé ainsi ?!  
D'après Sunny, c'était "la mode"...mais sa soeur avait aussi ajouté que c'était "sexy"...et elle l'avait dit sur un ton... bizarre...hystérique ? Dans son monde, les filles n'agissaient pas ainsi...aussi ouvertement...Est-ce que c'était parce qu'elle pensait le connaître ? Parce qu'elle savait des choses sur lui et sur son passé qu'elle s'était permise d'exprimer son avis sur ses vêtements en public...à voix haute, en plus !

Toc-toc-toc...

Wufei, nerveusement : "Oui ?"

"C'est moi, Duo ! C'est l'heure d'y aller ! T'es prêt ?"

Wufei se fige aussitôt sur place et se tourne vers la porte : "Entres."

Duo entre donc dans la pièce, un sourire assuré sur le visage. Il portait fièrement ce qu'il avait acheté la veille : un jean moulant, un t-shirt très "fashion" et une veste.

Duo, d'un air amusé : "Tu vas porter ça ?"

Wufei, nerveux : "Il y a un problème ? Ca ne me va pas ? C'est trop voyant peut-être."

Duo, en riant : "Non...mais tu vas sûrement faire un ravage ce soir !"

Wufei, soucieux : "...Je vais me changer."

Comme il se dirigeait précipitamment vers la salle de bain, Duo le retient par l'épaule : "Héé ! C'est pas l'moment pour ça, Wufei ! On va être en retard ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas faire attendre les filles ?!"

Wufei, en soupirant : "...Non."

Duo sourit et, avant de sortir, lui tapote l'épaule avec compassion : "Allez ! Fais pas cette tête ! Ca va bien se passer !"

Wufei ne répond rien, ramasse les clés de sa chambre et sort, sans un mot...Seulement, en bas, dans le hall, ils rencontrent Quatre, l'air soucieux. Prêt à sortir, il portait un pantalon et une chemise très classes ainsi qu'une veste à la coupe parfaite.

Duo, étonné : "Quatre ?! Tu...tu veux venir ?"

Quatre, très sérieux : "J'ai l'impression que vous vous laissez un peu trop aller...Je ne veux pas dire par là que vous ne devriez pas sortir avec les filles mais n'oubliez pas qu'il nous faut trouver un moyen pour rentrer chez nous. C'est pour ça que je viens avec vous. Je dois parler avec Sora et en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui s'est très exactement passé le jour de notre apparition. Même si pour moi, il est évident qu'elle est sincère, peut-être que sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, il s'est déjà passé une chose semblable autour d'elle auparavant..."

Wufei, pensif : "Et dans ce cas, si cette chose a fini par trouver sa résolution, en cherchant comment, on pourrait trouver un moyen de rentrer chez nous."

Quatre, déterminé : "Exactement."

Duo, soucieux : "Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle a peut-être déjà fait un souhait...ou quelque chose comme ça...?"

Quatre, sérieusement : "Peut-être...Pourquoi ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose hier soir ?"

Duo, distraitement : "Non...rien...On n'en a pas vraiment parlé..."

Wufei, en regardant sa montre d'un air nerveux... (ou peut-être impatient...) : "Bien. Il est temps d'y aller ou on sera vraiment en retard. Duo, tu as les clés ?"

Duo fouille dans sa poche et en sort fièrement un petit trousseau de clés : "Ici ! On peut y aller ! Allons rejoindre ces charmantes demoiselles !"

Les 3 garçons sortent donc de l'hôtel rapidement...sous le regard consterné de la réceptionniste...

--------------------------

20h03...dans l'allée, devant la maison...

C'est quand même incroyable...On va sortir avec les pilotes de gundam ! Youkouuuu ! Des personnages imaginaires ! Mais chose plus extraordinaire encore...Je vais sortiiiiiiiiiiiiir ! Oui...c'est pas très courant pour moi...D'ailleurs, c'est aussi incroyable que Wufei ait accepté de sortir...mais bon...avec ce que lui a dit Sunny...

Moi, très excitée : "Quand même...toi et Wufei...Raconte-moi encore comment tu as fait ! C'est...trop !

Sunny, tranquillement : " Bof ... ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire ... j'étais juste en train de parler de cette fête et tout à coup, je me suis dit " Tiens, si je lui demandais de venir ? Il est plutôt ... " ... euh ... tu vois quoi, donc je l'ai fait, en lui disant que ce serait bien pour lui puisqu'il veut découvrir notre monde et il a dit " D'accord. " Voilà. Pas compliqué. "

Moi, très excitée : "Hiiiiiii !... (Et soudain, d'un coup, je réalise quelque chose)...Mais...normalement...il s'intéresse à l'aspect géopolitique de notre monde ! Pas à la musique ! ...Peut-être que...c'est TOI qui l'intéresse..."

Sunny, paniquée :" Mais non - mais non ! (Se calme) Ce serait bien mais ... ça m'étonnerait ... Tu sais, j'ai lu tes mangas ces derniers jours et ça m'étonnerait que ce soit son genre. D'ailleurs, c'est pas non plus son genre de venir à cette fête ... c'est louche ... il va sûrement me barber en me posant tout un tas de questions ... "

Soudain un bruit magique, ô combien agréable à mes oreilles à cet instant précis, se fait entendre...un bruit de klaxon, juste devant la maison.

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Sunny : " Merde ! J'ai pas fini ma préparation psychologique ! "

Moi, très excitée : "Pas grave ! Il ne se passera sûrement rien de spécial ce soir !...Bon ! Une seule règle : je te laisse avec Wufei et toi, tu me laisses dans mon coin avec Duo !"

Sunny : " Quelle horreur ... je me sens trop stressée ... je vais m'évanouir ... "

Moi, perplexe : "Pas sur moi, merci ! Bon...je sais pas pour toi mais moi, j'y vais !"

Sunny couine peureusement mais me suis : nous sortons donc rapidement de la maison. Moi, d'une démarche tranquille, et Sunny d'un pas tremblant. Sur le trottoir d'en face était garée une camionnette noire...un peu...heu...style "équipe du FBI qui écoute par antenne satellite vos conversations téléphoniques"...

Moi, enthousiaste : "Ooooh...C'est trop cooool ! On ne sera pas serrées dans la voiture !"

Sunny, d'un air suspicieux : " Ca fait très louche ... "

Nous traversons la rue et la porte de la camionnette s'ouvre...À ma grande surprise (voir même...déception), Quatre est déjà assis à l'intérieur.

Moi, tentant désespérément de cacher ma déception : "Ah...! Quatre, tu es là aussi ! C'est cooool..."

Bah...heu...hum...C'est pas comme si c'était Heero ! Oui, voilà ! C'est pas comme si c'était Heero !

Duo, se tournant vers moi : "Quatre vient avec nous, ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?"

Moi, perplexe : "Hein ?...Mais...non...Après tout, je vais passer la soirée avec mes deux pilotes de gundam préférés ! POURQUOI ça m'ennuierait que Quatre vienne avec nous ?!"

Cool...Très cool...De toute façon...j'm'en fiche...Je n'avais rien prévu...Je n'avais AUCUNE attente spéciale... AUCUN espoir particulier...Cool...ça va...Je vais passer une super soirée avec deux beaux mecs ! Ouais...cool...

-------------------

Après avoir garé la camionnette sur le parking de la place du Jeu de Paume, nous nous sommes séparés en deux groupes : Sunny et Wufei d'un côté et moi, Quatre et Duo de l'autre. Sunny va certainement entraîner Wufei vers les concerts de hard rock...quant à nous...heu...bennnn...° Chais pas...Enfin...j'ai bien quelques idées...Heureusement que Sunny m'a parlé de quelques endroits sympas parce que...vu que je ne sors jamais, je ne suis pas trop au courant de ce qui se passe aujourd'hui précisément...ni de ce qui se passe en ville...  
De façon générale, je ne suis pas souvent au courant de ce qui se passe autour de moi ! --°

Moi, embarrassée : "Alors...vous voulez faire quoi ? Heu...il y a...des concerts de rock...de hard rock même... ou alors des trucs plus...calmes...je me demande même s'il n'y a pas un...concert de violons près de la cathédrale..."

Duo, en croisant les bras derrière sa tête : "Alors il n'y a pas de karaoké finalement ?"

Moi, précipitamment : "Ah ! Si ! Si - si - si ! Mais...comme vous ne connaissez pas les chansons de notre monde...je me suis dit que ça ne vous intéresserait pas..."

Duo, perplexe : "Ils ne nous donnent pas les paroles ? Elles ne défilent pas sur un écran...?"

Moi, gênée : "Bah...Si...peut-être...chais pas...Je...je n'y suis jamais allée..."

Duo, joyeusement : "Hé bien c'est l'occasion ou jamais ! Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais essayé !"

Quatre, en souriant : "Moi non plus..."

Moi, décidée : "Bon ! Parfait ! On va chercher un café avec un karaoké alors !...Heu...mais...vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas jeter un coup d'oeil aux concerts d'abord ?"

Duo, d'un air malicieux : "Ooh...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Allez ! On ne dira rien si tu chantes faux !"

Moi, précipitamment : "Non ! C'est pas ça ! C'est juste...que chanter en public est assez...intimidant ! Et puis, peut-être que vous préférez D'ABORD aller à un concert...?"

Enfin...peut-être que le hard rock ne leur plaira pas...?

Quatre : "Allons voir un concert...on verra après pour le karaoké !"

Moi, pas très rassurée : "Okay...allons-y !"

----------------------

Au beau milieu du concert, des guitares hurlantes et des voix assourdissantes, Sunny se tourne vers Wufei et lui demande, l'air ravi : " C'EST GENIAL HEIN ? "

Wufei, un peu abasourdi : "C'EST FORT."

Sunny : " OUI, C'EST UN NOUVEAU CONCEPT, LES GUITARES EXPRIMENT LEUR SOUFFRANCE ! "

Wufei, criant par dessus la musique : "JE PARLAIS DU SON !"

Sunny : " AH ? AH BON. "

Wufei, baissant d'un ton : "IL Y A D'AUTRES CONCERTS DANS CETTE VILLE ? PLUS CALMES ?"

Sunny, l'entraînant plus loin : " Pas vraiment ... ici il n'y a que du hard rock, du rap ou de la musette ... par contre ... on a qu'à aller à la fête foraine ! "

Wufei réfléchit un instant : la fête foraine...à cette heure-ci, il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de monde donc pas beaucoup de filles hystériques pour le reluquer...  
Pendant qu'il prenait sa décision, Sunny l'examinait avec attention : seule...dans les manèges...dans le carrousel...avec Wufei...Wufei et son baggy, son maillot moulant et sa voix sensuelle...ouh !

Wufei : "Pourquoi pas ? On passera plus inaperçus là-bas."

Sunny, déjà bourrée : "Hein ? Quoi ?"

Wufei, avec un air suspicieux : "Je disais qu'on ne se ferait pas remarquer dans une fête foraine, la nuit."

Sunny, en ricanant nerveusement : "Hinhinhinhin !"

------------------------

Moi, très excitée : "Wouaaah ! Il était super ce concert ! J'avais peur que ce soit un peu ennuyeux mais en fait, c'était vraiment beau !"

Quatre, perplexe : "Mais...pourquoi est-ce que tu pensais qu'un concert de violons serait ennuyeux...? Tu...préfères le hard rock ?"

Je m'arrête à la sortie du concert et me tourne vers Quatre, très embarrassée : "Heu...non...pas spécialement... mais bon...je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'écouter ce genre de trucs et bon...j'avais peur que ce soit...barbant au bout du compte...mais en fait, c'était très émouvant ! Et puis...ça n'a pas duré très longtemps !"

Duo soupire et croise les bras derrière sa tête : "C'est surtout qu'on a mis du temps avant d'arriver ici...Du coup, on a raté le début du concert..."

Moi, pensive : "Oui...Je ne savais pas à quelle heure ça commençait alors...je suis désolée...Je ne suis pas une très bonne accompagnatrice...Vous auriez sûrement préféré passer la soirée avec Sunny..."

Quatre, en souriant d'un air encourageant : "Mais non ! Ce n'est pas pour les concerts qu'on est là ! C'est surtout pour passer du temps avec toi ! Après tout, tu sais beaucoup de choses sur nous...mais nous, on ne sait pas grand-chose sur toi..."

Moi, en souriant d'un air gêné : "C'est vrai...mais bon...ce n'est pas très important...Vous devez aussi être là pour m'inciter à me concentrer sur mes souhaits pour que je vous ramène rapidement chez vous !"

Quatre, sérieusement : "Pas exactement...je voulais plutôt te poser quelques questions...C'est la première fois que tu faisais un voeu comme celui-ci et qu'il se réalisait ?"

Moi, gênée : "Heu...oui...c'était la première fois...enfin...c'est la première fois qu'un de mes voeux se réalise... D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre parce que...je n'y ai pas mis tant de conviction que ça...Je voulais mais je savais que c'était impossible...c'était plutôt...mon envie qui était très forte...mais bon, c'était plus des paroles en l'air qu'autre chose..."

Quatre, pensif : "Etrange..."

Duo, soucieux : "Donc, tu n'as jamais...eu affaire avec d'autres personnages...fictifs ?"

Moi, en haussant les épaules : "Non...je crois que je m'en serais aperçu sinon !"

Duo, d'un ton très sérieux : "Et...tu n'as jamais...changé de monde...? Après tout...si tu as pu nous faire changer de monde...peut-être que toi-même, tu peux te déplacer à travers différentes dim..."

Moi, en riant : "Ahahah ! Ce serait bien mais... (Hum...du calme...ce n'est pas très sympa de rire comme ça à la tête des gens...hum.)...je n'ai pas ce pouvoir...j'ai simplement fait un voeu et il a été réalisé, semble-t-il... "

Un silence d'incompréhension tombe entre nous...

Duo, soudainement : "Bon ! Tant pis alors ! Il va falloir trouver autre chose ! En attendant, si on allait faire un karaoké ?"

Moi, précipitamment : "Heu...oui...pourquoi pas ?! Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un café où il y en a !"

Un café où on trouvera des chansons sympas et pas trop osées...sinon...on va encore me regarder de travers...

Nous nous remettons en route et un quart d'heure plus tard, nous nous attablons à la terrasse d'un petit café très sympa (je veux dire par là "très sympa pour les garçons"...c'est à dire un peu vieillot...un café pour petits vieux, quoi !), pas loin de la mairie...A l'intérieur se trouvait la borne de karaoké, déjà occupée...

Duo, tranquillement : "Bon ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre alors..."

Moi, nerveuse : "Oui..."

Quatre, après une seconde d'hésitation : "...Sora...?"

Moi, fixant l'intérieur du café nerveusement : "Ouiii ?"

Quatre, avec un sourire encourageant : "Parles-nous un peu de toi ..."

Heinnnnnnnnn ?

Moi, surprise : "Quoi ?! De moi ? Mais...heu...il n'y a rien à dire ! Je...je suis...une banale lycéenne de 17 ans et...je passe mon bac cette année et...c'est tout ! Vous avez eu un aperçu de ma famille et...puisque vous savez que je suis fan de vous, vous voyez à peu près mon état mental...ahahahah...Aaaah...( ricanement nerveux) "

Duo, intéressé : "Oh, allez ! C'est pas suffisant pour se connaître ça ! Parles-nous de que tu aimes faire !"

Quatre, acquiesçant : "Oui ! Est-ce que tu sais déjà ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? Après tes études...?"

Moi, soudain plus tranquillement : "Aah...oui. Plus tard...enfin...dans l'idéal, j'aimerais devenir écrivain...Je sais bien que c'est dur...et que ça prendra du temps mais... (Bizarrement, je commence à devenir plus assurée...et même...un peu excitée) d'une certaine façon...comme je n'écris pas trop mal... Je SAIS que j'y arriverai...un jour...peut-être quand j'aurais 50 ans ! ° (Oups ! Là, je commence à accaparer la conversation !) Mais j'y arriverais...je n'ai pas de mal à parler de mes expériences ou de mes sentiments ...j'arrive à m'analyser et à me corriger alors...ça me fait plein de sujets intéressants à traiter... (Hm...Je suis peut-être trop bavarde et trop enthousiaste...?) Même si maintenant, je n'ai sûrement pas la maturité suffisante pour écrire... Un jour, certainement, je me sentirais prête à prendre mon crayon...enfin...ce serait plutôt mon clavier mais...vous voyez ce que je veux dire, hein ?"

Quatre et Duo m'écoutent attentivement et acquiescent à ma petite pause. Donc, je reprend : "Malheureusement, ce n'est pas très facile...Comme...le succès ne nous tombe pas dessus...comme ça...je fais des études pour être professeur des écoles...J'aime bien aider les gens et...j'aime bien...le côté...gentil et naïf des enfants...ils sont marrants ! ...Mais, bien sûr, je sais qu'ils peuvent être très cruels des fois...moi-même, quand j'étais petite, je n'ai pas toujours été un enfant de choeur...loin de là ! ° "

Oups...je n'arrête pas d'parler !...Même si c'est ce qu'ils voulaient savoir, j'ai dû un peu trop m'écarter du sujet ! --°

Duo, intéressé : "Et ?"

Moi, surprise : "Hein ? Vous voulez en savoir encore plus ?"

Quatre, précipitamment : "Pardon, nous sommes peut-être trop curieux..."

Moi, perplexe : "Non...mais...Je m'écarte du sujet...enfin...j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que vous voulez savoir exactement sur moi...Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant à savoir...Ma vie n'est pas très intéressante... Je ne sors jamais...je ne fais pas grand-chose de mes journées...C'est nul !"

Duo, tranquillement : "Mais non ! Tu as la chance d'avoir un rêve et un but dans ta vie ! C'est bien ! Tu es loin d'être une personne inintéressante..."

Moi, hésitante : "Ah...peut-être..."

Duo, en faisant un vague geste de la main : "Si j'te l'dis !"

Aaah...cool...

Je baisse les yeux d'un air gêné : "Bah...merci...° "

Un silence embarrassé tombe brusquement entre nous...hum. C'est gênant...

Les garçons ne disent absolument rien...A la place, ils me fixent tous les deux, sans un mot...en souriant... Ouh ! J'ai chaud !

Je vois un garçon de café passer près de nous et le hèle timidement : "Heu...monsieur ! Monsieur !"

Il passe sans m'apercevoir, ni m'entendre...Bouh...Je suis invisible...

Duo, en souriant : "C'est pas comme ça que tu pourras boire un verre ! (Il fait un grand signe de la main vers le serveur) Hé ! Garçon !"

Le serveur se retourne et vient à notre table : "Oui...Que voulez-vous ?"

Nous lui donnons rapidement notre commande : une limonade pour moi, un coca pour Duo et un jus de fruits pour Quatre...

Le serveur repart, tout sourire...bizarre...est-ce que le charme irrésistible des g-boys a aussi une emprise sur les autres garçons ?! ...Effrayant...et amusant aussi !

Moi, pensivement : "...Hm...Vous...croyez qu'ils servent des glaces...des...coupes de glace ?"

Quatre : "Hmm...Oui, sûrement !"

Duo, tout sourire : "J'appelle un serveur ?"

Moi, ravie : "Oui ! ... (Hola...du calme...) Heu...oui, je veux bien !"

Duo, en riant : "Okay !"

Il appelle un serveur et aussitôt, quelqu'un se précipite vers nous...

Serveur, très déçu : "Ah...je suis désolé...Je crois qu'il n'en reste plus...mais je peux aller vérifier si vous voulez..."

Moi, timidement : "Oui...si ça ne vous dérange pas..."

Serveur, avec un sourire éclatant : "Pas du tout ! Je reviens dans une minute !"

Il s'éloigne rapidement...

Moi, en soupirant : "Bouuuh...j'aurais tellement aimé avoir une glace...avec une boule coco...et une citron...et une vanille...avec un coulis de fraise et...des vermicelles multicolores..."

L'image de la délicieuse glace flotte un moment dans mon esprit gourmant (goinfre, dirait Sunny.) ...avant de s'évaporer...bouuuh...

Quatre, avec un sourire réconfortant : "Allons...ce n'est pas si grave...S'ils n'en ont plus, on pourra toujours aller dans un autre café..."

Moi, avec un faible sourire : "Oui...c'est vrai...c'est juste une glace...° Je ne vais pas en faire tout un plat !"

A ce moment, le serveur réapparaît brusquement près de nous : "Vous avez de la chance, il reste encore vanille, citron et coco !"

Moi, super contente : "Aaah ! Ca tombe bien ! C'est exactement ce que je voulais...je pourrais avoir...un peu des trois...?"

Serveur, ravi : "Bien sûr ! Je vous prépare ça tout de suite !"

Moi, avec un grand sourire : "Merci !"

Le serveur s'éloigne tout content.

Duo, étonné : "Hé ben ! Incroyable...tu as vraiment de la chance...il reste très exactement tous les parfums que tu voulais !"

Moi, tranquillement : "Oui...un vrai miracle !"

Quatre, pensif : "Hmm...Moi, je trouve ça assez étrange..."

Moi, étonnée : "Hm ? Qu'est-ce que...Oh...At...tchoum !"

Quatre : "A tes souhaits...tu as froid...? On devrait peut-être rentrer à l'intérieur..."

Moi, précipitamment : "Mais...ma glace...?"

Duo se lève et sourit, avec un clin d'oeil : "T'inquiètes ! Je m'en occupe...et...je vais trouver un moyen pour que tu aies un peu plus chaud..."

Il rentre à l'intérieur et Quatre et moi, nous le suivons en échangeant un regard interrogateur. Après avoir choisi une table près de la scène de karaoké, nous nous tournons vers Duo qui discute avec le serveur...Après quoi, au lieu de nous rejoindre, il va parler au D.J...

--------------------------

Pendant ce temps...à la fête foraine...

Le concert de hard rock avait définitivement dissuadé Sunny d'emmener Wufei dans les auto-tamponneuses (enfin, c'est surtout qu'il n'y avait personne à tamponner ! °) ou dans la pieuvre, où l'on était secoué comme un pommier et assourdis par la musique, la sirène de départ et les commentaires débiles de l'animateur...--°  
Elle lui avait donc proposé le "grand splash"...à condition qu'il se mette devant pour qu'elle ne soit pas mouillée. Wufei s'était donc assis devant et Sunny s'était collée derrière lui en prétextant une "peur de la chute" !

Sunny, en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Wufei : "Il n'y a pas de ceinture ! On pourrait tomber !"

Wufei, en soupirant et en rougissant : "C'est bon...accroches-toi à moi..."

Sunny : "Ah...heu...d'accord !"

La frêle embarcation se met donc en route...si violemment que Sunny se trouve aussitôt la tête collée contre l'épaule de Wufei...

Sunny : "Aïe ! Ils l'ont fait exprès !"

Wufei : "C'est dangereux...Tu devrais te tenir aux barres, de chaque côté. "

Sunny : "Non...ça reviendra au même ! Je vais plutôt me mettre comme ça !...Enfin, si ça ne te déranges pas trop..."

Sur ce, elle se colle entièrement contre le dos de Wufei et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

Wufei, très gêné : "Ca...ça ira...c'est sûrement mieux pour ta sécurité...De plus...les barres sont glissantes..."

A la fin de cette discussion, le rondin en plastique était déjà arrivé à la première descente : Sunny se serre donc contre Wufei et...la descente aux Enfers commence ! Je passe la longue dissertation sur le fait que Wufei pouvait sentir dans son dos des formes molles et chaudes... (On n'est pas dans une fic pour mecs !) et j'en viens à l'essentiel : à la fin de la première descente, Wufei était trempé...pas vraiment sur le devant mais...disons plutôt que son siège avait pris l'eau...et son pantalon aussi, par la même occasion...Et ce n'est pas fini ! Il restait encore une descente...beaucoup plus haute...plus forte...plus rapide...Sunny se serre donc un peu plus fort contre Wufei...et...tous deux...blottis l'un contre l'autre (ou presque) entament une montée vers les cieux... (Le septième ciel...?) puis une descente des rapides...et en quelques secondes...c'est déjà fini...Wufei était trempé...

Sunny, très enthousiaste : "YES ! C'était génial !"

Wufei, soucieux : "Tu n'as pas été trop secouée ?"

Sunny, très excitée : "Nan-nan, c'était vraiment parfait !"

Wufei, en souriant : "Tant mieux. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tu veux essayer autre chose ?"

Sunny, d'un air gourmand : "Tout ça m'a ouvert l'appétit...on n'a qu'à aller manger un morceau..."

Wufei, en souriant d'un air séduisant : "Comme tu veux...je vais te payer quelque chose..."

Il cherche des yeux un stand et se dirige finalement vers des tables protégées par une grande bâche.

Sunny le regarde s'éloigner et s'aperçoit soudain d'un fait CAPITAL !

Sunny, hypnotisée : "Aaaaaanh !...AH ! Attend ! (Elle court pour le rattraper) Il y a un problème...il se trouve que...heu...je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça...mais...ton pantalon est trempé à un endroit gênant..."

Wufei baisse aussitôt les yeux mais ne voyant rien...regarde derrière et...

Wufei, gêné : "Ooh..."

-----------------

Au café-karaoké

Moi, un peu...méfiante : "Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?"

Quatre, avec un sourire malicieux : "On dirait...qu'il va chanter..."

Moi, affolée : "Hein ?"

Mais...il a dit...enfin...c'est "ça", son moyen pour que j'aie plus chaud...au secours ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va chanter ? ...Une chanson française ? OH NON ! Pourvu qu'il ne chante pas du Johnny Hallyday...ou du Michel Sardou...Soudain...j'ai une horrible image de Duo en chanteur ringard qui chante à pleine voix "je vais t'aimer"...au secouuuuuuuurs !

Finalement la musique commence...et c'est...heu...hein ? Une vieille chanson...enfin...du jazz...ça a l'air sympa...a priori...° Le saxophone est sautillant, l'air est...comment dire...malicieux ? Ca n'a pas l'air bien méchant pour un début...je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir et ne pas me sentir honteuse au cas ou ça "tourne mal"...

Duo offre un large sourire au public, se tourne à demi vers moi pour me faire un clin d'oeil puis commence, avec une voix agréable (...heu...non, rien !) et malicieuse...

"Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
- Un jour, quand je me sentirai affreusement mal

When the world is cold,  
- Quand le monde sera froid

I will feel a glow just thinking of...you.  
- Je sentirai une lueur rien qu'en pensant à toi

And the way you look...tonight."  
- et telle que tu es ce soir

Heu...heu...oh...

Evidemment troublée, je couvre mon visage en feu de ma main et baisse la tête, sous l'oeil amusé de Quatre...

Moi, honteuse : "Il ne me regarde pas au moins ?"

Quatre, amusé : "...Il jette des coups d'oeil vers toi...et tout le monde le voit !"

Moi, désespérée : "Oh...nonnnn..."

Duo poursuit tranquillement pour un deuxième couplet meurtrier :

"Yes (petit clin d'oeil) you're lovely...with your smile so warm  
- Oui, tu es charmante, avec ton sourire si chaleureux (Oh...Bon, je vais faire un effort pour le regarder, froidement...comme si je m'en foutais...ou comme si ça m'amusait...)

And your cheeks so soft,  
- Et tes joues si douces (Oh...oh...difficile d'être indifférente...)

There is nothing for me but to love...you,  
- Je ne peux rien faire d'autre à part t'aimer, toi (Oh my god...nonnnnn...c'est pas drôôôôôôôle ! . )

And the way you look tonight.  
- et telle que tu es ce soir. (Ouuuuh...)

Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs !

Je rougis fortement et souris bêtement d'un air embarrassé...

Moi, morte de honte (pas à cause de Duo mais à cause de ma propre réaction --°) : "Quelle horreur...j'ai l'air d'une collégienne devant son idole..."

Quatre, avec un sourire complice : "Ce serait difficile pour toi de rester différente...vu que tu aimes beaucoup Duo..."

Moi, en soupirant : "Ouiii...mais...je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça...j'ai l'air ridicule à sourire comme une idiote..."

Quatre, amusé : "Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher de toute façon..."

Moi, désespérée : "Nonnnnn...Je ne peux pas !"

Duo me lance un sourire dévastateur et reprend, avec un sourire plus tendre :

"With each word your tenderness grows,  
- Avec chaque mot, ta tendresse grandit

Tearing my fear apart...  
- Déchirant ma peur

And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
- et ce rire qui retrousse ton nez

It touches my foolish heart.  
- il touche mon coeur imbécile... (Il baisse les yeux et sourit d'un air embarrassé, semble-t-il)"

C'est pas possible...il doit sûrement connaître cette chanson ! Comment il peut avoir choisi une chanson aussi...cruelle ?! Je...je ne devrais pas sourire comme une idiote, comme ça...ce n'est qu'une chanson ! Ce ne sont que des mots ! Des mots écrits par quelqu'un d'autre ! Ce ne sont pas ses mots...il chante juste ça pour s'amuser et...et...pour me réchauffer ! Ca ne veut rien dire ! C'est pour ça qu'il est embarrassé ! Il a sûrement peur que j'interprète un peu trop cette chanson...

Duo me lance un clin d'oeil et chante en me souriant malicieusement :

"Lovely ... never, ever change.  
- Charmante, ne change pas, jamais

Keep that breathless charm.  
- garde ce charme essoufflé

Won't you please arrange it ?  
- Ne l'arrange pas s'il te plaît

'cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight.  
- Parce que je t'aime...telle que tu es ce soir..."

Ce n'est qu'une chanson - ce n'est qu'une chanson - ce n'est qu'une chanson ! C'est juste...une...chanson... mais...c'est bizarre...elle me donne chaud...ça, c'est normal mais...je commence à avoir sommeil aussi...

Quatre, perplexe : "Sora...tu es...écarlate..."

Moi, en respirant difficilement : "J'ai trop chauuuuuud ! (Je retire ma veste) J'ai trop chauuud ! J'aurais dû mettre un truc plus léger...si j'avais su...et QUAND est-ce qu'elle arrive ma limonade ? Je vais...mourir de chaud..."

Quatre, perplexe : "Calmes-toi ! Tu me rappelles ces vendeuses dans le magasin hier matin..."

Moi, embarrassée : "Celle qui s'éventait avec un magazine de mode...ou celle qui faisait fondre un glaçon dans son décolleté ?"

Quatre, gêné : "Celle...qui a arraché l'étiquette de mon t-shirt avec les dents..."

Moi, morte de honte : "Nonnnnn..."

Je croise les bras et pose ma tête dessus tout en fixant Duo...De toute façon, je ne suis plus en état de réagir !  
Duo reprend une dernière fois, avec un sourire charmeur et...toujours plus assassin :

"And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
- et ce rire qui retrousse ton nez

It touches my foolish heart.  
- il touche mon coeur imbécile...

Lovely (clin d'oeil malicieux)... never, ever change.  
- Charmante, ne change pas, jamais

Keep that breathless charm.  
- garde ce charme essoufflé

Won't you please arrange it ?  
- Ne l'arrange pas s'il te plaît

'cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight.  
- Parce que je t'aime...telle que tu es ce soir..."

Je ne devrais pas...je ne devrais pas...penser à des trucs louches et niais ! Ce n'est qu'une minable petite chanson d'amour pour jeunes filles en fleurs...Et...je m'en fiche si c'est Duo qui la chante...ça ne change rien puisque...je ne suis PAS amoureuse de Duo...ce n'est qu'un...petit faible...ça passera...

Quatre, inquiet : "Sora...ça va ?"

Moi, d'une voix endormie : "Bien sûr que ça va...je vais bien...je me fiche totalement de cette chanson..."

A ce moment-là, Duo se tourne vers nous et s'approche du rebord de la scène pour fredonner avec douceur :

"Mm, mm...mm, mm...  
Just the way you look to-night..."

Animateur, un peu troublé : "Voilà ! C'était "the way you look tonight" de Frank Sinatra, chanté par...heu...'Duo'."

La foule applaudit à tout rompre tandis que Duo salue et vient nous rejoindre.

Duo, tranquillement : "Alors ? Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?"

Je me redresse sur ma chaise et m'étire un peu : "Beaucoup mieux, merci..."

Duo, gêné : "Excuses-moi, ça t'a embarrassée que je te chante cette chanson ?"

Moi, rougissant : "C'est que...ahahah...heu...ça fait très...chanson d'amour..."

Duo, en souriant d'un air amusé : "C'en était une."

Moi, rougissant : "Oui...mais...bon...je...heu... (Je baille un peu)...maintenant, tout le monde dans la salle va croire que...tu...nous... (Je repose ma tête sur mes bras croisés et regarde Duo du coin de l'oeil)...tu vois, quoi ?"

Quatre, inquiet : "Sora...tu es fatiguée ?"

Je sens une main se poser sur ma tête et puis...tout devient brumeux...lointain...

Á Suivre…

* * *

Hé ! Hé ! Quoi ?! Que se passe t-il ? C'est pas le moment de la siseste, Sora ! Wake up ! Wake up ! ... D'autres aventures t'attendent ! La soirée n'est pas finie ! Il faut prendre le chemin du retour ! Mais... pourquoi Quatre et Duo s'isolent-ils ? Que peuvent-ils bien cacher ? Maniganceraient-ils quelque chose ? Ce n'est pas bien de laisser toute seule une pauvre jeune fille sans défense dans une allée sombre ! Il pourrait lui arriver des choses regrettables ? ... Vous pariez combien que c'est ce qui va se passer ? Du danger, de l'action et de la romance dans le prochain épisode de Hana-BE : Troubles ! 


	4. Troubles

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Hana-BE !  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Pour le moment, on en est à du : Sora/Duo et du Sunny/Wufei mais ça pourrait bien changer...  
Chapitre : 4/21

Petit message : Salut à tous ! Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre 3 ? La fin était plutôt mystérieuse, non ? Mais ce chapitre va éclaircir vos lanternes, ne vous en faites pas ! Merci à Kitty-Kyu et Mysouko pour leur review ! Et merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire malgré la longueur des chapitres ! (Hin hin hin ! Et celui-ci est loin d'être le plus long !) Merci à tous ceux aussi qui, éventuellement, me font de la pub, secrètement, tels des héros de l'ombre ! ... Peut-être qu'il y en a... ou pas ! Ce chapitre rend hommage à ces héros ! Wouhouuuuuuuu ! ... Hum. Bon ! Fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go ! ... Et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Troubles

Hmmm...Aaaah...hmm...j'ai bien dormi...

Je cligne des yeux quelques instants et...Héééééé ! Je ne suis pas sur mon lit, là ! Je suis...je suis...heu... sur le dos de Duo ! .

Lui et Quatre s'arrêtent et Duo me repose par terre : "Ca va ? Bien dormi ?"

Moi, embarrassée et surtout rougissante : "Je...heu...mais qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?"

Une minute...on est plus du tout au café, là ! On est près de la médiathèque !...Wow...Duo m'a portée jusqu'ici ? Dur... °

Quatre, inquiet : "Tu t'es endormie, à table, après la chanson de Duo..."

Duo, en souriant : "Si tu étais fatiguée, 'fallait nous l'dire !"

Moi, gênée : "Mais...je ne savais pas...c'est venu...d'un coup...Je...je suis désolée...c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive...D'habitude...je me couche tard sans problème..."

Quatre, avec un sourire rassurant : "C'est sûrement les émotions de ces derniers jours qui t'ont épuisée...(il jette un petit coup d'oeil à Duo)...la chanson de tout à l'heure a sûrement été le coup de grâce pour toi..."

Moi, embarrassée : "Heu...oui...AH ! Je me suis endormie JUSTE APRES ta chanson, Duo ! Désolée ! C'est pas qu'elle était ennuyeuse ! Elle était super mais...bizarrement...je me suis sentie fatiguée d'un coup et...enfin..désolée !"

Duo, avec un clin d'oeil : " 'Pas grave !...On va te ramener chez toi...Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tu seras sur pieds !"

Moi, avec un faible sourire : "Oui..."

Quatre, inquiet : "Est-ce-que ça va aller ? Tu peux marcher ?"

Moi, précipitemment : "Ah ! Oui-oui ! Ca va ! C'était juste un coup de fatigue mais ça va mieux !"

Duo, avec un sourire tranquille : "Bon...remettons-nous en route alors !"

Quatre, soucieux : "Duo...attend...Il y a quelque chose dont il faut qu'on parle...Enfin...(il se tourne vers moi)...Sora, je dois parler à Duo en privé...tu nous excuses ?"

...Hein ?...Bizarrement, ça me rappelle la primaire...quand mes copines s'isolaient tout le temps sans moi pour "se dire des secrets"...bah...il y a plein de trucs dont ils peuvent parler et qui ne me concernent absolument pas...d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce-qu'ils diraient des trucs derrière mon dos comme ça...? Ce serait...méchant !

Moi, perplexe : "Oui-oui...pas de problème ! Je vais...faire un tour...par là..."

Je m'éloigne d'eux et vais errer dans la cour de la médiathèque...AH ! Ma glace ! Il y a peut-être un distributeur de glaces dans la cour !

---------------------

Duo, inquiet : "Alors Quatre...qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?"

Quatre, soucieux : "Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que Sora se soit évanouie aussi soudainement ?"

Duo, d'un air sombre : "Toi aussi tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça ?"

Quatre acquièsce silencieusement et se tourne vers la cour de la médiathèque : "Tout à l'heure, lorsque Sora a commandé sa glace...il restait très exactement tous les parfums qu'elles voulaient...alors que le serveur était presque certain qu'il ne restait plus rien..."

Duo, pensif : "Tu as raison...un vrai miracle...un peu comme lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici...A croire que tout ça vient d'elle..."

Quatre, très sérieux : "C'est ce que je pense, justement. Il est possible qu'il y ait quelque chose en Sora...une sorte de..."pouvoir" qui lui permettrait de faire apparaître ce qu'elle veut..."

Duo, surpris : "QUOI ?! Carrément ?! Tu crois qu'elle aurait en quelque sorte...un pouvoir psychique ?!"

Quatre, inquiet : "Je sais que c'est incroyable mais...je pense que c'est possible...On sait tous les deux que ce genre de pouvoirs existe...alors pourquoi pas ? Peut-être que Sora en a développé un !"

Duo, distraitement : "Ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses et...(il baisse d'un ton et parle pour lui-même) ça voudrait dire que...Sora est peut-être..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Au s'couuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs !"

Quatre et Duo sursautent et échangent furtivement un regard très inquiet...ce cri angoissant venait de la cour de la médiathèque...

--------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH Au s'couuuuuuuuuurs !"

Zut ! Est-ce-que ce sera suffisant ? Est-ce-que les garçons arriveront à me sortir de là ? Je ne veux pas mourir...et je ne veux pas que ce mec me fasse du mal...qu'il me fasse quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs !

Gros baraqué : "Fermes-la !"

Il plaque sa grosse main sur mon visage et me traîne jusqu'à la grille, qui débouche dans une petite rue pavée...à cette heure-ci, elle doit être déserte...Pitié ! Faites que les garçons arrivent vite !

"SORA !"

YES ! Les voilà !

Quatre et Duo se précipitent vers nous, obligeant le gars à accélérer mais je me débat comme une furie : pas question que je reste paralysée ! Le gars décolle sa main de mon visage pour la plonger dans sa poche...sûrement pour chercher une arme...est-ce-que les garçons pourront s'en sortir ?

Duo, calmement : "...Quatre...sors d'ici...Je m'occupe de Sora."

Quatre, inquiet : "Mais...Duo..."

Gars baraqué, en souriant méchamment, couteau au poing : "J'te conseille de n'pas bouger...si tu n'veux pas qu'ta copine se trouve sur le chemin d'ma lame !"

Quatre, me fixant avec inquiétude : "Qu'allez-vous faire à Sora ?"

Gars baraqué, en ricanant : "Ca, ce sont mes affaires...mais...si ça t'intéresse gamin, je peux toujours te donner un aperçu...hin hin hin ! (il fait glisser une de ses grosses pattes sur ma poitrine et l'autre sur ma cuisse)"

Moi, sur le point de m'évanouir d'horreur : "Arr...arrêtez..."

Duo, sur les nerfs : "Grrr ! Espèce de...Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça !"

Gars baraqué, en ricanant : "Hin hin hin ! Tu peux pas rester en place et nous regarder faire ?! Tu veux participer...? Désolé pour toi mais...(il siffle et d'autres gars armés de couteaux entrent dans la cour)...il va falloir faire la queue, comme tout le monde..."

Après ces phrases on ne peut plus délicates, le gars qui me tenait jusque-là me balance dans les bras d'un de ses potes : "Toi, occupes-toi d'elle !"

Aaaaaaaaah ! De l'air ! De l'air !...A moi de jouer !

Au lieu de tomber dans les bras du mec et de le laisser m'attraper, je le pousse de toutes mes forces et court rejoindre Duo qui commence alors à attaquer.

Quatre s'approche de moi : "Dépêchons-nous de sortir d'ici."

Moi, paniquée : "Quoi ? Mais...et Duo ?"

Quatre, en souriant : "Ne t'en fais...aies confiance en lui. Il nous couvre."

Je me tourne vers Duo, en train de se battre contre toute la bande de gars pervers...Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose...mais je suis trop faible...si seulement je savais me battre ! ...Ca m'énerrrrrrve !

Duo, entre deux coups de poings : "Quatre, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?!"

Quatre me prend par le bras et m'entraîne hors de la cour. Je ne peux rien faire à part le suivre...je ne pourrais pas être utile à Duo de toute façon...Nous courons jusqu'au bout de la rue et entrons dans un café. Quatre utilise alors son charme persuasif et emprunte un portable pour appeler Wufei.

-----------------

Dans un parc...sur un banc public...banc public...banc public...hum, non rien...

Sunny, d'un ton curieux : "Est-ce que tu t'amuses à cette soirée ?"

Wufei, en fixant son cornet de chichis : "Oui.. C'est très différent de ce que je vis dans mon monde. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de sortir pour m'amuser. Mais finalement, ce n'est pas si mal. On est tranquilles."

Sunny, d'un ton pervers : "Oui...seuls dans un parc...la nuit..."

Wufei, en souriant : "Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je suis là, personne ne viendra t'attaquer."

Sunny ricane, car il n'a rien compris à ses allusions perverses.

Wufei, gêné : "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit de si comique ?"

Sunny, avec un regard pervers APPUYE : "Nan, c'est rien, c'est juste que je voulais dire qu'il y a des gens qui pourraient s'imaginer des choses..."

Wufei, inquiet : "Tu insinues que des gens pourraient croire que je t'ai emmenée ici pour abuser de toi ?"

Sunny, d'un ton calme : "Nan, nan, laisses tomber, c'est juste un blague débile que j'arrive pas à mettre en place. Alors comme ça, tu sors pas beaucoup ? Est-ce-que ça veut dire que toi et les autres, vous n'avez pas de petite amie ?"

Wufei, un peu choqué qu'on lui pose des questions sur sa vie privée : "... "

Sunny , un peu paniquée : " Oh my god ! Je n'aurai peut-être pas du te poser cette question !Peut-être que chez vous , c'est un sujet qu'on n'évoque pas ... en fait chez nous , c'est courant d'en parler : tout le monde aime bien raconter sa vie ! Ah la la ... excuses-moi ! "

Wufei, pensif : "Hm...je vois...Et bien, si ça peut te permettre de nous connaître mieux...Moi, je ne fréquente personne...les autres, je ne sais pas...je ne les vois pas souvent...Quatre a bien une petite amie, Sarah...Heero, ça m'étonnerait...Trowa aussi... Duo vit avec une fille mais je n'en sais pas plus...je sais qu'il tient beaucoup à elle mais je ne sais pas s'ils...(air gêné)...sortent ensemble."

Sunny , troublée : " Ah...euh... bien. "

Wufei, embarrassé : "...Et toi ?"

Sunny , très gênée : " J'ai-pas-de-petit-ami-mais-parlons-d'autre-chose. ALORS ? J'espère que mon comportement ne te choque pas parce que c'est vrai que nos deux mondes semblent très différents. Vous avez l'air beaucoup plus renfermés que nous . "

Wufei, en souriant d'un air embarrassé : "Excuses-moi, j'ai dû me montrer trop indiscret, je pensais qu'il était logique que je te pose la question à mon tour."

Sunny : " Non, non, c'est rien. Mais tu sais, il n'y a pas de règles précises de conversation, tu peux demander ce que tu veux..."

Wufei, pensif : "Ce que je veux...?"

A ce moment vraiment intéressant de la conversation, le portable de Wufei se met à vibrer. Il décroche rapidement, échange quelques mots avec son interlocuteur puis raccroche.

Wufei, très sérieux : "Il faut qu'on y aille...Quatre nous attend près de la médiathèque...Sora a été attaquée."

Sunny, inquiète : "QUOI ? Attaquée ? Mais elle va bien, j'espère ?"

Wufei, acquièsçant : "Oui...elle a réussi à s'enfuir avec Quatre...mais Duo est resté là-bas pour retenir ses aggresseurs."

Sunny, inquiète : "Allons vite la rejoindre ! Elle a sûrement besoin de soutien."

Wufei acquièsce silencieusement et tous deux quittent le parc rapidement, l'air soucieux.

----------------------

Dans le petit café près de la médiathèque...

Moi, paniquée : "Il n'arrivera jamais à temps ! On devrait demander à des gens de nous aider ! C'est juste à côté !"

Quatre, très sérieux : "Ils sont armés...ça peut-être très dangereux...On ne peut pas prendre le risque d'impliquer ces gens et puis...Duo sait se battre. Il PEUT venir à bout de ces hommes. Restes là, je vais quand même demander de l'aide à quelques personnes ici."

Moi, faiblement : "Merci..."

Il se mêle à la foule et s'arrête à plusieurs tables...sans qu'aucune personne ne se lève...Je devrais peut-être demander de l'aide dans d'autres cafés...

Je sors prudemment du café et jette un coup d'oeil dans la rue...Au loin, j'aperçois la silhouette approchante d'un garçon aux longs cheveux nattés, qui se tient l'épaule.

AH ! Duo !

Je le rejoins rapidement et mon regard tombe alors sur la longue balafre rouge qui couvre son avant-bras droit.

Moi, catastrophée : "Oh mon Dieu !...Duo, est-ce-que ça va ?"

Duo, en souriant : "Ca va, ce n'est pas profond...ça ne me fait presque pas mal..."

Je prends son bras avec précaution pour observer la blessure de plus près, ce qui fait grimacer Duo de douleur.

Moi, perplexe : "...presque pas mal...? Tu es sûr ?"

Duo, grimaçant : "Hé ! Je m'appelle pas Heero, moi !"

Moi, soucieuse : "Il faudrait soigner ça au plus vite...désinfecter et mettre un bandage..."

A ce moment-là, Quatre sort avec le patron du café.

Quatre, inquiet : "Duo ! Est-ce-que ça va ?"

Duo, en souriant : "Ouais-ouais ! T'en fais pas ! C'est juste une égratignure !"

Mais oui, bien sûr !

Patron du café : "Les hommes qui vous ont fait ça sont dans la cour de la bibliothèque ?"

Duo, sérieux : "Ouais..."

Patron du café : "Je vais appeler la police...Ces crapules seront vite arrêtées..."

Duo, très sérieux : "C'est trop tard...ils sont déjà partis..."

Le patron du café réfléchit un instant puis nous invite à rentrer, afin de pouvoir soigner la blessure de Duo. Malheureusement, un attroupement se forme rapidement autour de nous, obligeant le gérant à nous faire passer dans une autre pièce, réservée au personnel. Sa femme, qui s'occupe de la caisse, me donne de la gaze, de l'antiseptique, des pansements et des bandes, tout en vrac puis quitte la pièce, avec un sourire désolé : "Excusez-moi, vous pourrez vous débrouiller toute seule ?"

Moi, fixant les divers "trucs" mis à ma disposition : "Heu...je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller, oui..."

Sans faire attention, au regard inquiet de Duo, elle quitte la pièce précipitamment...laissant derrière elle un silence pesant.

Duo, sérieux : "...Heureusement qu'il n'a pas appelé la police pour les dépositions...on aurait été dans d'beaux draps..."

J'acquièsce presque silencieusement, le regard perdu dans tous les produits qui s'étalent sur la petite table autour de laquelle nous sommes assis.

Moi, timidement : "Heu...il va falloir...que tu enlèves ta veste..."

Duo, précipitamment : "Ah ! Ouais !"

Il la retire avec précaution, grimaçant un peu, puis la pose sur le dossier de sa chaise. Je remonte un peu la manche de son t-shirt, met de l'antiseptique sur un morceau de gaze et l'applique doucement sur la blessure.

Duo, grimaçant : "Ouch !"

Moi, en souriant d'un air désolé : "Pardon, tu veux le faire toi-même ? Peut-être que ce serait sûrement mieux..."

Duo, en haussant les épaules et en regardant ailleurs : "Nan...fais-le. Je vais serrer les dents, c'est tout..."

Moi, embarrassée : "Tu sais, pendant un moment, je me suis dit que tu avais vraiment eu de la chance de ne pas être blessé pendant la guerre mais...quand j'y pense vraiment, c'est stupide parce que, c'est évident que, dans une armure mobile, c'est pas pareil que de nos jours, dans notre monde... Pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, ou la première je sais plus, il y a eu beaucoup de personnes qui sont revenues handicapées, mutilées, tout ça quoi. De ce côté-là, les armures mobiles sont pas mal, mais bon, il y a aussi les mauvais côtés."

Duo, pensif : "Hmm...ouais...il y aussi pas mal de mauvais côtés, quand l'armure mobile est touchée...Dans l'espace, il est probable que le pilote ne s'en sortira pas...Avant, enfin, dans ton monde comme tu dis, quand on est touché, on est juste touchés...et rapatriés..."

Moi, embarrassée : "Ouais...(Quelle idiote ! Pourquoi j'ai commencé à parler d'un truc aussi déprimant !) Enfin, bref ! Tout ça pour te dire que...je suis vraiment contente que tu ne sois pas blessé sérieusement !...hm... ...Ahahah ! Quelle idiote ! Ca n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec ce que j'ai dit, hein ?"

Duo, amusée : "Bah...on va dire que t'es fatiguée !"

Moi, gênée : "Ouais...c'est sûrement ça..."

Raaaaaaaaaaah ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'intelligent ! Si je dis quoi que ce soit, j'ai l'impression qu'un flot d'idioties va sortir de ma bouche et que je vais me rendre affreusement ridicuuuuuule !...J'aimerais quand même bien savoir comment ça se passe de son côté...à l'hôtel...ce qu'ils font...et puis...j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils pensent de nous...ce que Duo pense de moi...

Je prend le rouleau de bandes et commence à momifier le bras de Duo. °

Duo, inquiet : "Heu...t'es sûre que t'en mets pas trop là ?"

Moi, inquiète : "Quoi ? Tu trouves ? Mais...si j'en met pas beaucoup, le sang va traverser, non ?"

Duo, en étendant le bras : "Je sais pas...Passes-moi le..."

Je me tourne vers la table pour prendre le ciseau mais au même moment, Duo pose sa main sur la mienne pour me prendre le rouleau de bande des mains. Surprise, je laisse tout tomber et le rouleau va rouler (et même, se dérouler °) dans une autre pièce...

Moi, une main sur la bouche et les yeux équarquillés : "Aaah...Oh nonnn...Zuuuut ! Quelle nulle..."

Je cours à la poursuite du rouleau et revient dans la pièce, en traînant les pieds et en baissant la tête d'un air honteux.

Duo, en riant : "Ahahah ! T'es trop marrante !"

Moi, perplexe : "Ah...? Ouais...c'est une seconde nature chez moi...Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne m'arrivait que des trucs bêtes..."

Là, par exemple, je viens de me rendre ridicule devant le garçon que je...hm...que j'aime le plus.

Duo, en riant : "Ahahah...C'est tellement drôle ! Et...ahahah...ça t'arrive vraiment souvent ?"

Moi, perplexe (il se fout vraiment de moi, là...) : "Oh...non...juste...quelques fois par an..."

Je le fixe sans savoir quoi rajouter pour ma défense et me rassied à la table pour enrouler la bande autour du rouleau.

Duo soupire d'aise et me fixe avec un sourire charmeur : "...En fait, tu es plutôt mignonne, comme ça..."

...Heinnnnn ?...Oh...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Moi, troublée : "Ah...m-merci..."

Un silence embarrassé tombe entre nous...enfin...C'est surtout moi qui suis embarrassée ! Duo, lui, me regarde en souriant, l'air amusé...Evidemment ! Quel meilleur divertissement qu'une pauvre fille comme moi ! Enfin, je ne suis pas VRAIMENT une pauvre fille...maintenant, je suis une pauvre fille "trop marrante" et "plutôt mignonne"...c'est...cool...oui, cool.

J'enroule la bande autour du rouleau jusqu'à remonter au bras de Duo.

Moi, gênée : "Bon bah...je vais couper alors..."

Duo, tout sourire : "Vas-y, je tiens le rouleau."

Il me le prend doucement des mains, en prenant bien son temps et guette ma réaction. J'essaie de rester sérieuse et impassible mais...comme je ne retire pas ma main non plus...nous finissons par échanger un regard, puis éclatons de rire.

Duo, en riant : "Ahahahahahahahahahahah !...aaah...Pourquoi tu ris ?"

Moi, en riant : "...Parce que ! Tu me troubles avec tes mains ! Lâches ce rouleau !"

Duo, en me fixant d'un air déterminé : "Non ! TOI ! Lâches ce rouleau !"

Moi, en fronçant les sourcils : "Nan !"

Duo, avec un sourire déterminé : "Si ! Donnes !"

Je regarde ailleurs et tire sur le rouleau : "Nan !"

Duo, en tirant à son tour dessus : "Si !"

Je vous épargne la longue suite d'échange de "nan/si" et j'en viens rapidement à la conclusion de notre dispute : Quatre finit par débarquer dans la pièce et nous trouve en train de nous chamailler puérilement pour un rouleau de bandages.

Quatre, perplexe : "Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?"

Je donne le rouleau à Duo et prend le ciseau sur la table : "Heu...rien du tout !"

Duo, en riant : "Rien ! On...s'amusait, c'est tout !"

Quatre nous regarde tout à tour avec incompréhension : "Ah...Sora, tu as terminé ? Ta soeur et Wufei nous attendent dehors."

Duo et moi échangeons un regard complice et je finis rapidement le bandage, sous l'oeil inquiet de Quatre.

Moi, embarrassée : "Voilà...c'est pas trop mal...non ?"

Duo fixe d'un air perplexe son avant-bras qui semble avoir doublé de volume à cause du bandage épais qui l'entoure : "On dirait plus un plâtre qu'autre chose, si tu veux mon avis !"

Quatre, perplexe : "Tu as mis un peu trop de bandes, je crois..."

Moi, en soupirant : "Tu crois ?...Zut...il faut que je le refasse..."

Duo, tranquillement : "Nannn...laisses tomber ! Je m'en occuperai en rentrant à l'hôtel..."

Moi, déçue (je suis trop nuuuuuulle !) : "Oui, tu as raison. Les autres vont nous attendre..."

Nous sortons du café, remercions le patron et son épouse pour leur aide et rejoignons Sunny et Wufei, dehors.

Sunny, inquiète : "Alors, qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?"

Moi, embarrassée : "Ah...rien...je me suis juste fait agresser par un pervers...Duo et Quatre sont venus m'aider mais le gars a appelé du renfort alors...j'ai réussi à m'enfuir avec Quatre mais...Duo est resté là-bas et il a été blessé..."

Duo, en soupirant : "Oh, ça va ! Rien de grave"

Il remonte sa manche et montre l'énorme bandage qui recouvre son avant-bras.

Wufei, d'un air perplexe : "C'est Sora qui a fait ce bandage..."

Moi, surprise : "Heu...oui, pourquoi ?"

Wufei, en regardant ailleurs : "Pour rien..."

Je lance un regard désespéré vers Duo qui me sourit d'un air complice. Je ressens un frisson bizarre dans mes abdominaux.

Sunny, inquiète : "Ce pervers n'a pas réussi à...faire ce qu'il voulait ?"

Moi, mal à l'aise : "Heu...il m'a juste...tripotée..."

Sunny, en tapotant mon dos d'un air rassurant : "Laisses tomber, on en parlera plus tard."

Ouf !...Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler...ou même d'y repenser...cette sensation d'enfermement... l'impression d'être prisonnière et d'être abusée...physiquement et moralement...c'est...dégoûtant ! En plus, ça me met à l'aise d'en parler devant les garçons...c'est tellement...honteux !

Quatre, en me fixant d'un air inquiet : "Retournons à la voiture..."

-------------------

Après être revenus à la camionnette, je pensais vraiment que les garçons nous ramèneraient à la maison mais...étrangement, ils nous ont demandé de les accompagner à leur hôtel...Est-il possible que cela ait un rapport avec mon pressentiment...? Ah ! Bien sûr que c'est ça...qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? POURQUOI est-ce que ces trois charmants garçons nous demanderaient de les accompagner à l'hôtel ?  
...NON. Soyons raisonnables. Ce n'est PAS pour une raison perverse ! Hum. Oui.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après un trajet silencieux, nous arrivons à l'hôtel. Je jette un coup d'oeil à la réceptionniste qui nous regarde, moi et Sunny, d'un air envieux et suit les garçons dans l'ascenseur.

A l'intérieur, c'est le silence absolu. Evidemment, comme nous ne sommes pas dans un film stupide, il n'y a pas de petite musique et donc, Sunny n'a aucune envie de rire. Au contraire, elle regarde les garçons d'un air très suspicieux. Bah...il ne va rien se passer ! C'est juste pour parler de cette histoire de pervers ou cette histoire de coïncidences un peu bizarres, c'est tout. J'offre à Sunny un sourire rassurant et décontracté puis repars dans mon petit délire du moment...Je me repasse dans ma tête le "best of" de la soirée. Au bout de quelques secondes, un implacable sourire béat vient s'étirer sur mes lèvres.

Duo, en posant une main sur mon épaule : "Hé ! Arrêtes de t'imaginer des trucs pas net ! C'est sérieux !"

Moi, réprimant un fou rire : "Hm...hum...mais je ne pensais pas à ça !"

Duo, en soupirant et en croisant les bras derrière sa tête : "Ah oui ? Hé bien...on ne dirait pas..."

Je baisse la tête et me mord les lèvres pour m'empêcher de sourire d'un air niais.

Un silence pesant tombe alors sur l'ascenseur, ce qui ne l'empêche pas pour autant de s'arrêter à l'étage où logent les g-boys. Nous entrons dans une chambre bien rangée et à la déco charmante.

Quatre, calmement : "Asseyez-vous, je vais vous expliquer (Sunny et moi hésitons un moment avant de nous asseoir sur les deux petits lits) Tout à l'heure, dans un café, Sora a commandé une glace et..."

Bouuuh...je me sens honteuse en l'attendant raconter ça...mais bon, c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé malheureusement : j'ai commandé une glace, un serveur m'a dit qu'il n'y en avait plus mais a quand même été vérifié et quelques soupirs de désespoir plus tard, il est revenu pour me dire qu'il restait très exactement tous les parfums que je voulais...pas un de plus...pas un de moins...comme par hasard...

Quatre, concluant : "Bref...même si ça peut paraître incroyable, il y a de fortes chances pour que Sora développe en elle une sorte de pouvoir psychique..."

Sunny, tranquillement : " Bof, je sais pas si cette histoire de glace a un rapport avec ça ... mais c'est sûr que votre venue dans notre monde après qu'elle en ai fait même vaguement le souhait ... ça c'est bizarre et ça fait vraiment penser à une histoire de pouvoir. (Elle devient brusquement enthousiaste) Wouaouh ! Ma soeur a peut-être des pouvoirs ! (À moi) Tu te rends compte !? "

Moi, perplexe : "Heu...ouais...enfin...c'est juste une accumulation de circonstances étranges..."

Sunny, tranquillement : "C'est simple : pour le vérifier, on a qu'à procéder à des tests ! Vas-y, souhaites quelque chose !"

Moi, fatiguée : "Oh...mais j'ai déjà essayé l'autre jour de faire rentrer les mecs chez eux, et ça n'a pas marché !"

Sunny, avec un air malicieux : " C'est sûr ... tu n'étais pas particulièrement motivée ! "

Moi, gênée : "Mais...heu...oui mais...je suis trop fatiguée, là...Je veux rentrer à la maison..."

Sunny, résignée : "Bon..."

Wufei, sérieusement : "Je la comprend. Après avoir été agressée par un minable qui voulait salir son honneur...Elle a besoin de repos...Elle y repensera plus tard..."

J'aurais bien aimé qu'il me le dise en face...en fait, "elle" est là donc, ça m'aurait fait plaisir qu'il me montre que j'existe mais bon, tant pis...Je tourne mon regard vers Duo qui me sourit. Bizarrement, je me sens contente et souris à mon tour mais niaisement.

Sunny, désolée : "C'est vrai ... excuses-moi Sora ... "

Duo, pensif : "Pourtant, ce qui s'est passé ce soir... (Je lève brusquement la tête) ...c'est pas normal..."

C'est vrai...c'est pas normal que tu m'aies chanté une si belle chanson d'amour, cher ami...

Moi, délirant à moitié : Mais...c'est pas possible...pourquoi moi ? Je suis une fille banale et...enfin, POURQUOI-MOI ? C'est ridicule, ça n'a pas de sens ! Il y a des gens qui méritent ça plus que moi ! Il y a des filles qui ne rêvent que de ça, qui mourraient pour que ça leur arrive ! Moi, je suis...trop nulle...trop faible..."

Wufei, calmement : "Si tu as reçu cette force, c'est que tu la méritais. Tu te dois d'en faire bon usage."

Moi, perplexe : "Ah...tu parles de cette histoire de pouvoir ? (Tout le monde se regarde d'un air inquiet) Mais...que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? A part vous ramener chez vous, je ne saurais pas quoi en faire ! C'est pas possible...De toute façon, sans preuve, je ne vous crois pas !"

Sunny, tranquillement : " C'est vrai que c'est bizarre que tu aies été choisi. Ce pouvoir aurait mieux convenu à quelqu'un qui se soucie des problèmes dans le monde ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais bon, si tu as vraiment un pouvoir, il faudra bien t'y faire ... "

Quatre, sérieusement : Oui...ce sera difficile mais...on sera là pour t'aider (il se tourne vers Wufei et Duo qui acquiescent silencieusement) Sora, puisque pour le moment, tu ne contrôles pas ce pouvoir, ça risque d'être dangereux pour toi à l'avenir de sortir seule. Je pense que tant que nous sommes ici, l'un d'entre nous devrait t'accompagner chaque fois que tu sors de chez toi !"

Moi, en souriant : "Hé bien ! Il n'y a pas de problème alors ! Vu que je ne sors pas souvent !"

Sunny, d'un ton de plaisantin : " C'est vrai. Espérons qu'il ne se passe rien à la maison : si tu fais apparaître Godzilla dans le salon pendant une dispute, ça ne me plaira pas des masses ... "

Moi, en souriant faiblement : "Oui...c'est sûr...AH ! Oh non...j'avais oublié que demain, il y a les répétitions pour le spectacle de la fête Jeanne Hachette et les autres jours, je vais devoir aller au code et...pfff ! J'ai plein de trucs à faire la semaine prochaine !"

Sunny, dans une pose réflexive : " De toute façon, tu dois avant tout te reposer : si ça tombe, c'est comme dans les films fantastiques : à chaque fois que tu utilises tes pouvoirs, tu t'épuises et tu as besoin de cures de sommeil. "

Je réfléchis un instant : quelques minutes après l'apparition des g-boys, je m'étais endormie dans le salon et après l'annonce de la réapparition miraculeuse des boules de glace, je m'étais écroulée sur la table du café...

Moi, inquiète : "Heu...c'est vrai ! J'ai dormi après l'apparition des g-boys et tout à l'heure, je me suis endormie à table !"

Et Duo m'a portée sur son dos...et Duo m'a chanté une chanson...et Duo m'a dit que j'étais "trop marrante" et aussi "plutôt mignonne"...Ah...Ouh...

Quatre, brusquement : "C'est vrai ! Alors, dans ce cas, notre hypothèse commence à trouver ses preuves."

Tout le monde me regarde d'un air pensif pendant que je rêvasse aux évènements de la soirée.

Sunny, d'un faux air triomphant : " Et oui ! Et tout ça grâce à moi ! Ah ah ah ! Faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose de passer son temps à lire, regarder la télé et aller au ciné ! Ah ah ah ! Euh... hm.Hm. Je me suis laissée emporter, pardon. "

Ah...la télé...cooool...j'aime la télé...j'aime les animes...j'aime les pilotes de Gundam...j'aime Duo...

Moi, écarlate : "Bon...bah...on rentre ?"

Sunny, se levant : " Ouais ! Bon ben ... moi je vous dis à un de ces jours, enfin, peut-être ! "

Wufei, en souriant : "Je pense que oui...hm..."

Duo, joyeusement : "Bon, ben ! Je vous raccompagne les filles !"

Je lève les yeux vers lui et me lève comme je peux.

Moi, rougissant : "Oui...allons-y."

Je me tourne vers Quatre.

Quatre, avec un sourire rassurant : "Bon, et bien...au revoir Sora...On se reverra sûrement bientôt...De toute façon, on a votre numéro de téléphone, on vous appellera pour vous donner des nouvelles...et pour s'organiser à propos de ta sécurité."

Je m'approche de lui ("D'accord, Quatre...alors...au revoir...") et lui fais timidement la bise. Ça n'a pas sur moi l'effet auquel je m'attendais, c'est une bise très commune...Je me sens un peu excitée d'embrasser un "symbole télévisuel" mais bon, de près, c'est un garçon tout à fait normal, alors...

Je me tourne vers Wufei qui me tend brusquement sa main : "Au revoir Sora. Fais attention à toi."

Moi, contente car il me parle, il me parle à moi : "Merci. Passes une bonne nuit et...salut."

Je sors de la chambre, suivie par Duo et Sunny. Nous traversons le couloir, prenons l'ascenseur et sortons de l'hôtel sous l'oeil attentif de la réceptionniste. Tout ça, en silence. Je jette quand même des petits coups d'oeil discrets (à ma façon) vers Duo, qui soit regarde ailleurs, soit surprend mon regard et me sourit. Cela ne me fait pas du tout l'effet auquel je m'attendais : je pensais simplement être envahie par une vague de chaleur et un sentiment de gêne absolue mais en fait...j'ai envie de ricaner et je sens un truc bizarre dans mon ventre et quand je repasse la scène dans ma tête, je me met à frissonner...de plaisir je crois...même si j'ai très chaud... Pourtant, il fait assez froid dehors...

Je regarde la camionnette noire garée sur le trottoir d'en face et un vent frais et léger vient souffler sur mon visage...

Moi, brusquement : "AH ! Ma veste !"

Duo, surpris : "Quoi ? Ah ! Oui ! Bougez pas ! Je vais la chercher !"

Nous traversons la rue et l'attendons près de la camionnette. Le quartier est silencieux. On entend seulement quelques voitures passer.

Sunny, inquiète : "Vivement qu'on aille se coucher ! Tu as l'air vraiment traumatisée par cette agression..."

Moi, précipitamment : "Hein ? Mais non ! En fait...j'y pensais même plus...je pensais à Duo..."

Sunny, rapidement : "Ah oui-bon-bah-c'est bien-oublies c'que j't'ai dit ! Continues à penser à lui ! Au fait...c'était bien votre soirée ? C'était sympathique ?"

Moi, en souriant (souvenirs, souvenirs...) : "Oui...on a été à un concert de violons plutôt pas mal...après, on est allé à un café et Duo m'a chanté une chanson d'amour de Frank Sinatra...c'était...troublant...Après, je me suis endormie à cause de cette histoire de glace et je me suis réveillée sur le dos de Duo. Après, il est parti discuter dans un coin avec Quatre. Ensuite, il y a eu cette histoire d'agression et tu connais la suite...Mais bon, j'ai pu quand même rester seule à seul avec Duo dans une pièce pour le soigner...Bon, je me suis ridiculisée mais il m'a dit que j'étais "trop marrante" et aussi "plutôt mignonne" !"

Sunny, avec un air d'entremetteuse : "Hé ben...voilà qui est plutôt prometteur. Si Quatre n'avait pas été là avec vous, ça aurait fait très " soirée rancart "...hin hin hin !"

Moi, gênée : "Oui...d'ailleurs, maintenant que je peux les voir côte à côte, je m'aperçois que Duo et Quatre sont vraiment très différents...Y'a pas à dire...c'est Duo que je préfère !"

Comme je m'apprête à faire remarquer à Sunny que ce je viens de dire ressemble à une phrase sortie d'une pub pour produit alimentaire, Duo sort de l'hôtel et vient nous rejoindre.

Duo, en souriant et en me tendant ma veste : "J'vous ai pas trop fait attendre ?"

Je prend ma veste en souriant béatement : "Nan, ça va ! On a un peu discuté !"

Duo, en souriant : "Okay...on y va ?"

Moi, rougissant : "Oui..."

Nous montons en voiture et Sunny me laisse monter devant, à côté de Duo. Pourtant, le trajet se passe dans le silence le plus total. Je continue de jeter des coups d'oeil discrets vers Duo et à chaque fois, nous échangeons un sourire. Finalement, après un merveilleux trajet (même si nous avons croisé des d'jeuns en décapotable qui écoutaient leur musique à fond), nous arrivons à la maison. Nous descendons tous les trois et Duo nous accompagne jusqu'au portail.

Sunny, précipitamment : "Bon...ben...à plus ! Chuis pressée d'aller m'coucher alors j'vous laisse !"

Elle s'esquive rapidement, en me lançant un regard entendu.

Donc, me voilà seule...avec Duo...Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire ? Dès que je vais dire quelque chose, ce sera la conclusion de cette soirée. Si seulement le soleil pouvait se lever brusquement, je pourrais m'écrier de façon assez naturelle : "Wouah ! Déjà le matin ?! Il faut que j'aille au code, tu m'accompagnes ?"...En même temps, comme demain, c'est dimanche, l'auto-école sera certainement fermée... --° Je souris à cette pensée stupide, il faudra que je raconte ça à Sunny...

Duo, en souriant : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? A quoi tu penses ?"

Gloups. J'ai déjà mon petit mensonge tout prêt mais...peut-être que ce serait mieux d'être franche... Ça n'avancera jamais si je ne fais rien...

Moi, gênée : "Heu...je...je me disais que...vivement demain...heu...enfin...si c'est toi qui m'accompagne aux répétitions de demain pour le spectacle de la fête Jeanne Hachette...parce que, si c'est Heero, bonjour l'angoisse ! ° "

Duo, en souriant d'un air charmeur : "Et...si c'est quelqu'un d'autre...? Quatre, par exemple ?"

...Hmm...c'est quoi, ça ? Une question-piège ? Un truc pour me tester ?

Moi, rougissant : "Aah...bah...je serais contente, bien sûr ! Mais... (Est-ce que je vais oser le dire ?)...même si Quatre et toi, vous êtes mes préférés...c'est quand même toi...avec qui je m'entend le mieux..."

Duo, gêné : "Ouais...c'est vrai que...on s'est bien amusé aujourd'hui...C'était sympa... (Il lève son coude droit et désigne son avant-bras avec son pouce) Pour ça aussi, on s'est bien amusé dans l'café..."

Je repense avec honte à la scène du rouleau : "Oui...De façon générale, on s'est vraiment bien amusé aujourd'hui...heu...et...merci de m'avoir protégée tout à l'heure contre les pervers..."

Duo, en souriant tendrement : "Bah, c'était rien ! J'allais quand même pas les laisser te toucher comme ça..."

Moi, précipitamment : "Oui-oui, bien sûr ! Merci...et...désolée pour la blessure..."

Duo, tranquillement : "C'est rien, j'te dis ! Arrêtes de t'excuser pour ça ! C'est pas ta faute !"

Moi, précipitamment : "Oui...excuses-moi..."

Et ça recommence...--° C'est vraiment maladif chez moi !

Duo s'approche plus près de moi et me sourit, d'un air vraiment tendre, à tel point que je peux difficilement râter ce changement d'attitude.

Duo, en souriant : "Tu es vraiment trop drôle !"

Je baisse les yeux pour ne plus croiser son regard, rougis fortement et sors ma réplique favorite : "Ah...bah...heu..."

Duo fait un pas pour se rapprocher encore plus près de moi, puis se ravise : "Je vais te laisser...il est tard et...tu es fatiguée..."

Il s'éloigne doucement, jette un coup d'oeil à la route puis la traverse à reculons : "Je te rappelle demain, d'accord ?"

Moi, dans un état inexprimable entre la confusion et la joie folle : "Okay ! A demain alors !"

Duo ouvre la porte de la camionnette puis me fait un vague signe de la main : "Ouais ! Bonne nuit !"

Je recule vers le portail et l'ouvre sans quitter Duo des yeux : "Bonne nuit !"

Duo me fait un dernier signe de la main à travers la vitre puis démarre. La camionnette fait demi-tour et s'enfonce dans la nuit noire.

Je reste quelques secondes à rêvasser derrière mon portail et rentre dans la maison en rêvassant.

Il semblerait que certains miracles n'aient pas besoin de "pouvoir psychique" pour se produire...

Á Suivre...

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Ca, c'était la mise en place de la situation ! Maintenant, le problème est posé et l'action peut se dérouler ! La prochaine fois, nous verrons ce qui se passe à travers les yeux de Wufei mais surtout ceux de Duo ! Le chéri de ces dames va se transformer en coach pour pauvre fille désocialisé ! Un petit goût de road movie sur le chemin de la dernière épreuve du bac ! L'épreuve orale d'anglais ! Restez concentrés et travaillez votre accent en attendant le prochain chapitre d'Hana-BE : Les premières intentions de Duo ! 


	5. Les premières intentions de Duo

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Hana-BE !  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Pour l'instant du Sora/Duo et du Sunny/Wufei mais ça pourrait bien changer !  
Chapitre : 5/21

Petit message : Salut tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de Hana-BE ! Merci à Seya-chan pour sa review ! Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ! L'action est en marche ! On entre dans une nouvelle phase d'Hana-BE ! Les rapprochements entre personnages ! Hin hin hin ! Six chapitres de sentiments hésitants, d'après-midi délirants et de sorties trépidantes ! Y'aura t-il un baiser échangé entre deux personnages ? Que pense Duo de Sora ? Wufei renversera t-il Sunny dans la grange ? Dans quelle position Trowa dort-il ? Qui est la personne la plus romantique de cette fic ? Vous aurez tous les réponses à ces questions à l'issu de ces six chapitres...

Mais en attendant, en route pour le chapitre 5 ! Fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Les premières intentions de Duo

Du côté des garçons, tout se passait assez tranquillement...Depuis qu'il avait été mis au courant des évènements du samedi soir, Heero s'était un peu détendu. Maintenant qu'il savait que leur arrivée ici était dû à un pseudo pouvoir psychique de Sora, il suffisait de l'aider à le maîtriser jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en mesure de les ramener chez eux. Apaisé par cette idée, Il était donc allé se balader en ville le dimanche matin puis était rentré à l'hôtel pour fignoler leur passeport, carte de banquaire, carte vitale, etc. En effet, dès leur arrivée à l'hôtel, les garçons avaient dû se présenter sous de nouvelles identités. Heero Yuy était ainsi devenu "Luc Samovar", Duo Maxwell s'était rebaptisé "Benjamin Maxwell", Trowa Barton, après une amusante discussion avec Sunny au sujet de son nom, avait choisi "Samuel Sarkissian", Quatre Raberba Winner s'était transformé en "Nicolas Morel" et Chang Wufei en "Chang Luang", sur une proposition toute innocente de Sora, pendant la même discussion.

Quand Heero avait retrouvé les autres pour le petit déjeuner, Duo s'était tout de suite proposé pour accompagner Sora aux répétitions du spectacle de la fête "Jeanne machin chose". Tout était donc pour le mieux...même si l'enthousiasme de Duo était un peu suspect, il n'était sûrement pas assez fou pour se lier avec une fille d'un autre monde, n'est-ce-pas ?

Heero parcourt rapidement des yeux l'écran de son ordinateur puis en fait le résumé pour ses camarades : "Les fêtes Jeanne Hachette. Elles ont lieu tous les ans à Beauvais, le dernier week-end de Juin. Il y a un défilé, un marché médiéval et des animations."

Quatre, derrière lui, se penche au dessus de l'ordinateur : "Qu'est-ce-qu'ils fêtent exactement ?"

Heero fait quelques clics puis lit une nouvelle page : "En 1472, le duc de Bourgogne, Charles le Téméraire, anéantit plusieurs villes et progresse en direction de la Normandie. Il arrive à Beauvais où les hommes comme les femmes sont montés aux remparts pour défendre la ville. Une jeune fille, Jeanne Laisné, prend l'étendard des mains d'un soldat ennemi et encourage les résistants...La ville n'a finalement pas été prise. Les fêtes Jeanne Hachette mettent à l'honneur le courage de cette fille ainsi que celui des autres beauvaisiennes..."

Trowa, pensif : "Hmm...ce genre de festivités est rare..."

Duo se lève et vient rejoindre Quatre, derrière Heero : "Est-ce-qu'ils disent quelque chose à propos du spectacle de cette année ?"

Heero, très concentré : "Je vais voir."

Quelques minutes plus tard...

Heero, fronçant les sourcils : "Rien. Mais je peux continuer à chercher si tu veux. Il y a forcément quelque chose là-dessus."

Duo soupire et croise les bras derrière sa tête : "Nan ! Laisses tomber ! Je vais téléphoner à Sora pour lui demander à quelle heure je dois passer la prendre..."

Il s'assied sur le lit, prend le téléphone et compose rapidement le numéro...Après quelques sonneries, quelqu'un décroche.

Voix joyeuse : "Allooooooo ?!"

Duo, perplexe : "Sora ?"

Sora, surprise : "AH ! Duo ! S-salut..."

Duo sourit pour lui-même : "Je te téléphone pour savoir à quelle heure je dois venir te chercher cet après-midi, pour les répétitions."

Sora, surprise : "Ah ! Oui, justement...je voulais te le dire mais je n'avais pas le numéro de l'hôtel et quand j'ai cherché dans l'annuaire, je me suis aperçue que je ne me souvenais plus du numéro de vos chambres. En fait, les répétitions durent toute la journée, et j'ai une copine, enfin, une amie de Sunny qui participe aussi au spectacle alors... elle vient me chercher à la maison et on y va ensemble, avec Sunny."

Duo fronce légèrement les sourcils : si Sora était accompagnée, sa présence n'était pas vraiment justifiée. Il fallait pourtant qu'il y aille, juste pour vérifier que Sora n'utilise pas son "pouvoir" encore une fois. Si elle s'évanouissait brusquement, au milieu de tous les figurants, ça ferait un sacré remue-ménage !

Duo, sérieux : "Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? A quelle heure est-ce qu'elle doit venir te chercher ?"

Sora, embarrassée : "Hmm. Dans une demi-heure, à peu près."

Duo, sérieusement : "Si je viens chez toi, un peu en retard, tu crois que Sunny acceptera de m'accompagner jusqu'au local ?"

Sora, hésitante : "Je sais pas, je...(petit silence au bout du fil, on entend des chuchotements)...Heu...si ! Ca ira ! Elle m'a dit que ça ne la dérangerait pas du tout !"

Un sourire éclaire aussitôt le visage de Duo : "Parfait ! Je viendrai vous rejoindre aux répétitions...(il prend un ton faussement innocent)...juste pour voir..."

Sora, très enthousiaste : "Okay ! Super !...Heu..."

Un blanc dans la conversation...c'était le moment de raccrocher.

Duo, gêné : "Bon, alors...à tout à l'heure."

Sora, d'une voix très calme, soudainement : "Oui, à tout à l'heure."

Duo raccroche doucement, prêt à reprendre le combiné contre son oreille, au cas où Sora aurait brusquement trouvé quelque chose à rajouter mais, rien.

Quatre, étonné : "Un problème ?"

Duo, en souriant : "Non, non ! Rien du tout !"

Il croise le regard perçant de Heero pendant une demi-seconde. Embarrassé, il se retourne aussitôt vers Wufei : "Dis, Wufei, ça te dirait de venir avec moi ? Sunny va m'accompagner jusqu'au local des répétitions."

Wufei stoppe ses exercices de musculation et le regarde d'un air froid : "Pourquoi ça m'intéresserait ?"

Trowa et Quatre échangent un regard amusé.

Duo, avec un clin d'oeil : "Oh, comme ça...Je me disais que...ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir de te revoir..."

Wufei, intrigué : "Sora t'a dit ça ?"

Duo, en haussant les épaules : "Non, mais...qui sait ? Tu devrais venir avec moi...juste pour vérifier..."

Wufei le fixe un moment avant de baisser la tête d'un air pensif...

--------------------

Ainsi, en fin de matinée, les garçons arrivent à la maison des filles, où les attendait Sunny.

Duo, avec un signe de la main : "Salut !"

Wufei, en fixant Sunny attentivement : "Bonjour."

Sunny, rapidement : "S'lut."

Duo, impatient : "Bon ! On y va ?"

Il se retourne vers la rue et, après avoir vérifié la direction que prenait Sunny, commence à marcher devant eux, les laissant seuls, côte à côte.

Sunny, pour mettre la conversation sur une bonne voie : "Hé ben ! Deux gardes du corps pour Sora ! Vous avez vraiment peur qu'elle se fasse agressée à cette répétition ?"

Wufei, en souriant : "Pas vraiment...seulement, si elle utilise par inadvertance son pouvoir pendant les répétitions, cela risque d'attirer l'attention. Et puis...j'avais envie de continuer notre discussion d'hier soir."

Bizarrement, Sunny râte la marche du trottoir et trébuche : "Waooooh !"

Duo se retourne mais, voyant que Wufei se précipite vers elle, il hâte le pas pour les laisser en tête à tête.

Sunny, ricanant : "Ahahah ! Je ne sais plus c'que j'fais ! On va penser qu'je suis bourrée dès l'matin !"

Wufei, inquiet : "Est-ce-que ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?"

Sunny, honteuse : "Non, ça va mais dépêchons-nous."

Ils reprennent donc la route dans un silence gêné.

Sunny, d'un ton faussement enthousiaste : "Alors...vous vous habituez bien à votre vie à l'hôtel ?"

Wufei, en souriant : "Ca va...enfin...je sais que Quatre a l'habitude avec tous les voyages qu'il fait dans son métier mais sinon, ça va...Et toi ? Tu t'es habituée à...ce qui se passe depuis notre arrivée ? Ces changements ne te dérangent pas ?"

Sunny, très enthousiaste : "Absolument pas ! En fait, c'est vrai qu'au début, je n'étais pas vraiment ravie... après tout, rien ne pouvait nous assurer que vous étiez exactement comme dans ce manga. Mais finalement , je crois qu'on peut avoir confiance en vous et que vous n'êtes pas de mauvaises personnes. En plus, ces derniers jours, j'ai lu les mangas de ma soeur et regarder quelques épisodes de la série et je crois que je commence à comprendre l'attachement qu'elle a pour vous. "

Wufei, surpris : "L'attachement ? De quel genre d'attachement est-ce-que tu parles ? Je vois bien que ta soeur nous admire...et il est évident qu'elle en pince pour Duo et Quatre mais..."

Sunny, ne sachant quoi répondre : " Ben un attachement quoi ! Comment dire...un attachement amical ? Elle vous aime bien ! Oui, voilà : elle vous aime BIEN . "

Wufei reste pensif un moment puis finit par sourire : "C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas un mauvais fond. C'est une fille bien...j'espère que cette histoire de pouvoir ne la fera pas trop souffrir...c'est une lourde responsabilité."

Sunny, pensive : "Hmhm."

Wufei la regarde du coin de l'oeil sans savoir quoi rajouter. Elle avait l'air pensive...peut-être s'inquiétait-elle pour sa soeur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire pour la rassurer ? Peut-être que l'idéal serait de dévier la conversation...sur un autre sujet...

Wufei, embarrassé : "Hm...Le spectacle de la semaine prochaine...on ira le voir ensemble ?"

Quelques secondes passent...Wufei prend un air inquiet...

Sunny, d'un air innocent : "Oh ! Tu veux y aller avec moi ?"

Wufei, en souriant : "Bien sûr ! Et puis...j'aurais bien aimé visiter la ville aussi la semaine prochaine...la cathédrale...le marché médiéval..."

Sunny, enthousiaste : "Pas de problème !"

Wufei, ravi : "Alors...quel jour seras-tu libre ?"

Sunny, enthousiaste : "Tous les jours !...Enfin, presque..."

Wufei, gêné : "Hm...bon...alors...jeudi, ça irait ?"

Sunny, un peu plus calmement : "Parfait."

Wufei, qui décidément est en grande forme aujourd'hui : "J'ai entendu dire que Duo avait l'intention d'inviter Sora à la fête foraine mercredi...ça te dirait de te joindre à moi et les autres pour les chaperonner ?"

Sunny, impressionnée (C'est un miracle dans sa vie !) : "Woaaah ! Deux invitations dans la même journée, ça me fait bizarre..."

Wufei, inquiet : "Ah ! Tu as déjà été invitée pour ce jour-là ?"

Sunny, avec malice : "Non ! Deux invitations de TA PART dans CETTE journée !"

Wufei, gêné : "Ah...oui...Je me disais que...enfin, comme on s'entend bien, j'avais envie de te connaître un peu mieux..."

Sunny, avec un air faussement triste : "Oui...et c'est vrai que je suis la seule personne de ce monde que tu connaisses mis à part Sora alors tu ne peux pas inviter 36 autres personnes ... "

Wufei, en regardant ailleurs : "Si tu n'étais pas une personne intéressante, je ne me gênerais pas pour y aller seul..."

Sunny, un peu émue : " Oh ... merci ... moi aussi je ... enfin ... tu peux me demander ce que tu veux , ça ne me dérangera jamais . "

Wufei, gêné : "Hm...Bien."

Arrivés devant le local, ils s'arrêtent et regardent à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, l'amie de Sunny, Barbachat (ou l'Oeil Qui Voit TOUT et surtout le plus gênant), s'avance vers eux en souriant. Aussitôt, sur les recommandations de Sunny, Wufei s'éloigne pour aller errer parmi les figurants et les interroger sur les festivités.

---------------------

Duo était arrivé un peu avant eux au local. En entrant, il s'était arrêté sur le seuil pour observer la pièce. Immense...mais bondée...A droite, se trouvait un décor de remparts avec quelques portes aménagées. A gauche, au fond de la salle, s'entassaient des costumes, des tringles, des accessoires, etc. et devant tout ça, de longues rangées de chaises faisaient face au décor. Au fond, devant lui, un buffet avait été dressé et un peu partout dans le local, les figurants s'étaient dispersés pour manger : soit ils étaient assis sur les chaises, soit ils s'étaient assis sur les quatre petites estrades placées au centre de la pièce. Sur l'une d'entre elles, Sora mangeait calmement au milieu des joyeuses discussions féminines.

Duo sourit : au moins, il ne la dérangerait pas et sa présence lui ferait sûrement plaisir...Il se glisse donc dans le local, et va la rejoindre.

Duo, en tapotant sur son épaule : "Salut ! Alors, ça se présente comment ?"

Sora lève brusquement son visage et un sourire vient illuminer son visage : "AH ! Salut !...Pour l'instant, ça se passe bien...c'est assez amusant. Le seul truc chiant, c'est qu'on a pas beaucoup de temps pour se changer, mais sinon, c'est assez cool."

Duo, en souriant : "Super !"

Il pose alors ses yeux sur sa tenue et s'aperçoit que Sora est habillée en tenue de soldat du Moyen-Âge : des chaussures plates et sans lacet, une paire de collants jaunes, une chemise verte et un surcot sur lequel était dessiné un cheval qui se câbre.

Sora, gênée : "Ah...heu...oui...En fait, j'ai deux rôles dans le spectacle : une simple villageoise et...un soldat."

Elle se tourne vers le décor et lui montre les différents échafaudages installés devant les remparts : "Je dois monter sur ces échafaudages, prendre une pose et rester figée pendant une minute, en plein mouvement !"

Duo s'imagine la scène un instant : plusieurs figurants, figés en pleine action, pendant une minute...il y avait de quoi avoir une crampe !

Duo, perplexe : "Mais...pourquoi est-ce-que vous n'avez pas le droit de bouger ?"

Sora, en haussant les épaules : "C'est comme ça ! C'est la mise en scène ! On reste immobiles, comme sur une photo, ça donne un aspect dramatique à l'histoire, je suppose !"

Duo, perplexe : "Hé ben...ça doit pas être du gâteau..."

Sora, en souriant : "Bah...c'est pas bien difficile...Dommage que vous ne soyiez pas arrivés plus tôt toi et les autres, vous auriez pu participer, ç'aurait été marrant !"

Duo s'imagine pendant une petite seconde habillée en soldat avec un collant et un surcot qui lui arriverait à peine jusqu'aux genoux, comme celui de Sora et dérive rapidement la conversation : "Hum...oui...mais dis-moi, vous avez quoi comme armes ? De vieilles épées en bois ou alors...?"

Sora, précipitemment : "Nan-nan-nan ! Pas du tout ! On a de vraies épées en métal ! Un peu rouillées, mais bon...et puis aussi, des lances et des arbalètes ! C'est trop cool !"

Elle l'entraîne derrière le décor et l'heure du repas se passe de cette façon, à visiter le local, à critiquer les costumes trop courts, le réalisateur et ses commentaires et le garçon obèse déguisé en moine dont la ceinture boudine le ventre bien gras et dont les fesses rebondies s'agitent à chaque pas. A un moment, Sora lui désigne deux jeunes gens qui discutent : une fille aux longs cheveux bruns et tressés en deux nattes de chaque côté de sa tête et un garçon aux cheveux roux très courts.

Sora, joyeusement : "Et ça, c'est Jeanne Hachette et Colin Pilon...son fiancé."

Duo, distraitement : "Aaah...Dis, Heero m'a dit qu'il y avait une élection pour choisir la Jeanne Hachette de l'année...Tu t'y es déjà présentée ?"

Sora, en haussant les épaules : "Je ne peux pas : je ne suis pas majeure ! Et puis, tu sais, c'est plus un concours de beauté qu'autre chose..."

Duo sourit et la regarde du coin de l'oeil : si elle pouvait gagner ce genre d'élection, ça l'aiderait sûrement à s'estimer un peu plus...Surtout qu'elle était plutôt mignonne, surtout quand elle souriait...

Duo, avec un sourire malicieux : "Raison de plus pour t'y inscrire ! Tu aurais toutes tes chances de gagner !"

Sora se fige pendant une demi-seconde, rougit brusquement puis lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule en baissant les yeux : "Maiiiiis...arrêtes de dire des bêtises !"

Duo, en protestant : "Mais je plaisante pas ! Je te jure que tu es vraiment jolie !"

Sora, écarlate : "...Tu..."

"Fin de la pause ! Préparez-vous ! On reprennd !"

Sora, embarrassée : "... Bon... j'y vais..."

Duo, gêné : "Sora..."

Sora, en prenant un air faussement fâché : "Achètes-toi des lunettes ! Parce que tu en as VRAIMENT besoin !"

Puis elle rejoint les coulisses d'un air déterminé et les répétitions reprennent. Wufei et Sunny viennent rejoindre Duo sur les chaises qui font face à l'espace de jeu scénique et tous trois observent le spectacle, répété plusieurs fois. Au bout d'un long moment, Sunny décide de partir et...Wufei décide de la raccompagner...

-------------------------

A la fin de la journée, les figurants pouvaient enfin rentrer chez eux. A la grande joie de Duo, Sunny était venue les chercher, ce qui lui permit de la laisser avec son amie Barbachat pendant que lui-même discutait avec Sora.

Sora, en soupirant : "Pfiuuuu ! Je suis crevée ! J'ai trop envie de dormiiiiir ! Et en plus...j'ai faimmmm !"

Duo la regarde un moment, sans rien dire : apparemment, elle avait oublié leur conversation du midi...Pourquoi donc s'était-elle mise en colère ? Après tout, un compliment fait toujours plaisir aux filles, d'habitude ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se mésestime pour avoir pris son compliment pour du baratinage...

Duo, en souriant : "Hey, Sora ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir avec moi à la fête foraine, mercredi ? Les attractions seront à demi-tarif !"

Sora écarquille lentement les yeux et le regarde sans comprendre...avant de répondre, d'un air suspicieux : "Heu, ouais, pourquoi pas ? ...Les autres viendront aussi ?"

Duo soupire et la regarde droit dans les yeux, en souriant malicieusement : "Oui...j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir discuté tranquillement avec toi comme maintenant mais... tout le monde a décidé de m'accompagner ! Au début, je pensais qu'ils avaient envie de s'amuser mais en fait, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont l'intention de jouer les chaperons !"

Sora, en riant : "Les chaperons ? Pourquoi ? C'est pas comme si on était des gamins de 8 ans et qu'on allait faire des bêtises !"

Duo, avec un clin d'oeil : "Qui sait ?...Peut-être qu'ils ne veulent pas nous laisser seuls..."

Du coin de l'oeil, il guette sa réaction...avait-elle compris le sous-entendu ?

Sora, hésitante : "...Heu...ah...pourtant, ils n'ont absolument rien à craindre. Je ne vois pas de quoi ils ont peur."

Donc, elle estimait qu'il ne pourrait rien y avoir entre eux. Elle ne se laissait même pas une chance...

Duo, pris d'une soudaine inspiration : "Tu vas au code, demain ?"

Sora, tranquillement : "Oui...pourquoi ? Tu veux m'accompagner ?"

Duo, avec un sourire : "Exactement...il y a des choses dont il faudrait qu'on parle..."

Sora, embarrassée, baisse les yeux : "Hmm...ah...Je...j'y vais le matin vers 9h30...mais bon, comme c'est un peu tôt, je peux y aller l'après-midi vers 15h, si tu veux...Comme ça, tu pourras faire la grasse matinée !"

Et en disant ces mots, elle lève la tête et lui sourit d'un air malicieux. Etrange...où est-ce-que Duo avait déjà vu ce visage...? Ce sourire malicieux...et ces yeux rieurs...ce visage si rassurant...Cette fille, qu'il avait rencontrée il y a si longtemps...quel était son nom déjà ?

Duo, rougissant : "Heu...ouais...alors...demain après-midi, vers 15h...d'accord."

Sora, joyeusement : "Super !"

Ce sentiment étrange...un petit sourire au fond de son coeur...de la nostalgie...comme lorsque qu'on effleure du doigt quelque chose de très important qu'on a perdu pendant notre enfance...un mélange de joie secrète...et de tristesse, quand on s'aperçoit qu'on ne retrouvera jamais cette petite chose qu'on a tellement aimée et avec laquelle on a grandi...

Au fond de sa poche...cette forme ronde et plate... comme une pièce de monnaie mais bien plus précieuse pour lui... Duo effleure ce sentiment et le fait tourner entre ses doigts...

-------------------------

Le lendemain après-midi...Duo avait décidé de mettre son plan en marche : à partir de ce jour et jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui, il ferait tout son possible pour que Sora reprenne confiance en elle et s'ouvre vraiment aux autres. Pas de la façon dont elle procédait habituellement : parler à ceux qui lui parlent, répondre à leurs questions, agir un peu et puis au revoir...NON. Il allait lui apprendre à aller vers eux : à leur parler, à se dévoiler, montrer aux autres qui elle était vraiment. Il avait eu le plaisir de découvrir une fille gentille, amusante, attachante mais fermée...Pourquoi est-ce que les autres ne pourraient pas partager ça avec lui ? D'une certaine façon, il était assez fier de se sentir privilégié mais en même temps, il était un peu triste pour Sora car elle perdait de nombreuses occasions de se faire des amis, de vrais amis.

Ainsi, sur le chemin pour aller à l'auto-école, Duo avait exposé à Sora ses intentions : la coacher pour stimuler sa vie sociale ! Sora avait évidemment eu une réaction assez dubitative pour cette idée...Comme Duo s'en doutait, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'encourager et puisqu'ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux, c'était parfait ! Quand il s'en irait, il laisserait derrière lui une fan comblée, dont la vie aura pris un tour nouveau.  
Pendant le reste du trajet d'aller et sur le retour, ils avaient discuté d'idées et de plans pour réorganiser le comportement de Sora : honnêteté, spontanéité, et surtout, en société, laisser tomber la discrétion.

C'était certainement ça qui rebutait le plus la jeune fille...

Sora, embarrassée : "Hein ? Mais...je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas faire ça...tout le monde va me regarder et... je vais déranger tout le monde !"

Duo, en soupirant : "Mais non ! Les gens qui te verront auront l'image de quelqu'un de déterminé, de franc et de dynamique ! Tu es franche et dynamique ! Il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver la détermination ! La motivation !"

Sora, en baissant les yeux : "C'est vrai...Ce n'est pas en restant invisible que quelqu'un me remarquera..."

Duo, en souriant : "Bah...si tu fais des trucs bizarres comme Heero, ça devrait pouvoir se faire..."

Sora sourit faiblement puis baisse les yeux en rougissant : "Oui...sauf que je parlais de...heu...enfin...je voulais dire que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'un garçon s'intéressera un jour à moi..."

Duo sursaute et se tourne vers elle, l'air très étonné...C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais dû sortir avec un garçon sinon...il se serait sans doute déjà occupé de ce problème...Elle avait quand même 18 ans et si elle était toujours restée discrète, ce ne serait pas étonnant si elle n'avait jamais eu d'expérience amoureuse...

Duo, intrigué : "Allons...tu as bien déjà dû avoir un petit ami...en primaire...ou en vacances ?"

Sora, en soupirant : "Quand j'étais petite, je louchais, j'avais des lunettes multicolores, un palmier sur la tête, je suçais mon pouce et tout le monde me trouvait BIZARRE !...("Oups..." pense Duo...°)...et en vacances, il m'est déjà arrivé d'avoir une dizaine d'amis mais bon...mes parents ne m'auraient jamais laissée avoir un petit ami avant mes 14 ans...Même maintenant, quand j'y fais vaguement allusion, ils me disent de ne pas oublier mes études..."

Duo, perplexe : "Oooh...c'est vrai que là...si personne ne te soutient..."

Sora, en souriant : "Si-si ! Ca va ! J'ai le soutien de ma soeur ! Elle me soutient à 100 !"

Duo la fixe un moment avant de replonger dans ses pensées : ça ne faisait qu'une seule personne, un seul soutien...c'était sa soeur, donc quelqu'un de très important et c'est vrai qu'elles avaient l'air très proches toutes les deux mais une seule personne...une autre fille en plus...elle était jeune elle aussi et sûrement pleine de doutes...Elle n'aurait certainement pas le temps de toujours s'occuper de sa soeur...  
Si seulement Sora avait pour elle un petit comité de soutien...un groupe...comme lui avait les autres pilotes de gundam, ou Hilde...des personnes déterminées, prêtes à l'encourager...

A cette pensée, les lèvres de Duo s'étirent en un large sourire confiant : il allait faire partie de ce comité, il en serait même le membre fondateur ! Il regarde Sora du coin de l'oeil et sa tête fourmille d'idées pour l'aider...

Pourvu qu'il ait le temps de l'aider...

--------------------------

Mardi 24 Juin. Le lendemain après-midi. Sora avait un oral d'anglais à Compiègne, une ville pas très loin de Beauvais. C'était sa dernière épreuve du bac et elle allait devoir la passer devant un jury. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour commencer à changer de comportement. En tant que COACH (il avait dû le préciser une vingtaine de fois à Trowa pour que celui-ci arrête de faire des sous-entendus), Duo allait accompagner Sora là-bas et l'encourager pour qu'elle donne le meilleur d'elle-même. Peu après l'heure du déjeuner, Duo était donc arrivé chez Sora et Sunny...en moto. Pourquoi s'encombrer de la grosse camionnette noire alors qu'ils ne seraient que deux ? En même temps...Duo savait bien que Sora serait obligée de s'accrocher à lui...d'avoir un contact physique très proche avec un garçon...ce qu'elle n'avait pratiquement jamais eu d'après ses paroles de la veille. Si elle était vraiment déterminée à se trouver un petit ami, c'était le moment ou jamais de s'habituer à ce genre de contact !

Duo enlève son casque et la regarde refermer le portail en souriant. Lui aussi, un jour, finirait par trouver une charmante jeune fille dont il tomberait amoureux, alors...même si pour lui-même, ce genre de contact était aussi nouveau, il fallait bien qu'il y ait une première fois...et que ce petit apprentissage se passe avec Sora ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. C'était agréable de passer du temps avec elle, s'amuser, rire ensemble, la voir sourire...Vraiment, il était presque certain qu'elle avait le même sourire rassurant que Sarah, la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée presque dix ans auparavant...Il n'avait parlé de cette histoire à personne...sauf à...Sarah, justement, la petite amie de Quatre. (CF : Chapitre 4 de "Preventer 5 : l'aube d'une nouvelle aventure") Mais après tout, il n'avait vu ce visage qu'une seule fois et c'était il y a dix ans, il devait certainement se tromper...

Sora, étonnée : "Oh...salut !"

Duo se lève et, rapidement, glisse un bras autour de sa taille pour lui faire la bise : "Salut !"

Sora, surprise : "Ah...heu..."

Duo, en souriant d'un air malicieux : "Il faut que tu t'habitues à ce genre de contacts ! Si un garçon s'aperçoit que tu es mal à l'aise dès le début, il ne saura pas comment t'aborder ! Ou alors...si tu as vraiment de la chance, il essayera de te mettre à l'aise mais bon...visiblement, dans votre monde, la plupart des gens ne sont pas très souriants..."

Sora, gênée : "Oui...et individualistes aussi...Ils se limitent souvent à la première impression..."

Duo, en soupirant : "Ah la la ! Heureusement que je suis là pour te coacher ! Allez, montes, tu vas être en retard pour ton examen !"

Sora, hésitante : "Heu...oui !"

Duo lui passe un casque et l'aide à l'attacher. Puis tous les deux montent sur la moto. Duo, assez tranquillement mais quand même un peu tendu et Sora avec beaucoup de précautions.

Duo, embarrassé : "...Accroches-toi à ma taille !"

Sora, écarlate : "Ah-heu-oui !"

Une fois installés, ils finissent enfin par se mettre en route. Duo avait oublié de lui demander mais ce devait être la première fois que la jeune fille montait sur une moto...vu comment elle se serrait contre lui pour ne pas tomber.  
Elle ne l'étouffait pas, heureusement ° mais...elle était vraiment serrée et même...blottie contre lui et...c'était assez agréable...Tout en surveillant la route, Duo y réfléchissait...Au fond, c'était comme si elle le prenait dans ses bras mais par derrière...c'était...vraiment agréable...

Dès le premier feu auquel ils s'arrêtent, Sora se détache de lui et lui demande, d'un ton embarrassé : "Heu...ça va ? Je...j'te serre pas trop fort ?"

Duo, en souriant d'un air embarrassé : "Non, ça va...C'est parfait ! Et toi...ça va ? Tu n'as pas peur ?"

Sora, précipitemment : "Non-non ! Ca va ! Ca y est, j'ai pris l'habitude...En fait, c'est sympa...La vitesse, c'est agréable..."

Duo, en fixant le feu qui venait de passer au vert : "Ouais, c'est vrai...Accroches-toi ! On repart !"

Sora, surprise : "AH !...Oui !"

Duo baisse les yeux pour voir ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille puis redémarre...C'est vrai que la sensation de vitesse était agréable...mais pas seulement...ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras, comme ça...De nouveau, il se sentait rempli de nostalgie...quand donc est-ce qu'on l'avait pris dans ses bras pour la dernière fois ?

----------------

Comme l'avait prévenu Sora, le problème le plus important ne fut pas vraiment l'examen en lui-même, ni le face à face avec l'examinateur...mais plutôt la rencontre éventuelle avec des camarades de classe également venus passer leur oral...

"Salut !"

Sora, très crispée : "Ah...saluuuut !"

La fille jette un coup d'oeil à Duo puis se focalise de nouveau sur Sora : "Alors...? Tu es venue pour l'anglais toi aussi ? T'as pas pris latin ?"

Sora se détend un peu : "Nan...je l'ai pris en option facultative alors on a déjà passé l'épreuve depuis un moment, avant le début officiel des épreuves, en fait !"

Fille, pensive : "Ah, d'accord...T'as révisé pour l'anglais ?"

Sora, embarrassée : "Heu...pas vraiment !"

Duo sourit à ces paroles : Sora avait pourtant l'air sérieux...Ainsi, elle n'était pas une élève modèle, comme il l'avait supposé ?

Fille, tranquillement : "Ouais, moi aussi...Quand on a eu de bons résultats dans l'année, ça va..."

Sora, en souriant : "Il suffit d'avoir suivi les cours..."

Fille, tranquillement : "Ouais...Bon, faut que j'y aille, c'est bientôt à moi !"

Sora, en souriant : "Oui !...Bonne chance !"

Fille, en s'éloignant : "Merci ! Toi aussi !"

Elles se font un signe de la main puis se quittent des yeux.

Duo, curieux : "C'est une de tes amies ?"

Sora hausse les épaules et se rassied : "...Pas vraiment...c'est plus une "camarade de classe" qu'une amie...Elle est sympa..."

Duo, en regardant la fille s'éloigner : "Ouais...je vois...Et tes amies, elles sont où ?"

Sora, en souriant : "Ah !...Mayanaïs fait scientifique donc, elle n'a pas les mêmes examens que moi...Spokie est dans la même classe que moi mais son oral est déjà passé."

Duo, surpris : "Et...c'est tout ? Ce sont tes seules grandes amies ?"

Sora, gênée : "Disons que...ce sont mes deux meilleures amies mais bien sûr, j'ai aussi des amies très proches...Lucie, Stéphanie, Khady, Maïmouna...heu...et quelques copines..."

Duo, en hochant la tête : "Des "camarades de classe" ?"

Sora, embarrassée : "Oui..."

Duo, en comptant sur ses doigts : "Bon...ça te fait 2 grandes amies...4 amies et quelques camarades de classe..."

Sora lève vers lui des yeux embarrassés : "C'est pas assez ?"

Duo, en haussant les épaules : "Bah...Tu fais ce que tu veux...Si tu ne te sens pas proche des autres, c'est pas ta faute ! Mais tu dois te rapprocher de tes amies actuelles ! Je suis sûre que tu leur caches plein de choses !"

Sora, en souriant malicieusement : "C'est vrai ! Mon "pouvoir" par exemple !"

Duo, sérieux : "Je parle sérieusement ! Est-ce que tu te comportes avec elles comme avec moi ou avec ta soeur ?"

Sora, en baissant les yeux : "J'essaie...je crois que...depuis le lycée, je recommence à être moi-même...petit à petit...mais bon, en même temps, je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de me montrer au meilleur de ma forme !"

Duo, inquiet : "Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Avec moi...tu es quand même au maximum, non ?"

Sora, en riant : "Ahahahahah ! Bien sûr que non ! Sinon, tu me prendrais pour une folle !"

Duo, inquiet : "Et...ça ressemble à quoi "Sora au meilleur de sa forme" ?"

Sora, pensive : "Chais pas...un mélange de "grande folle" et parfois, c'est tout en finesse...Et puis...depuis pas très longtemps...quand je discute avec ma soeur, ça prend une dimension "grande perverse"..."

Duo, de plus en plus inquiet : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu es une fille gentille et (Sora le regarde d'un air amusé), heu, innocente ?"

Sora, en souriant : "Tu vois ! Même toi, tu y crois ! C'est vrai que c'est une part de moi mais bon...il ne faut pas croire que je suis "douce, naïve et innocente"...Pour plaisanter, je peux faire semblant de lancer des objets sur les personnes qui m'ont taquinée...mais bon, comme je vise mal, ça leur tombe dessus ! ° Tu vas pas me dire que ça, c'est l'attitude d'une fille "douce et innocente ?"

Duo, perplexe : "Ouais...là...c'est vrai que...en classe, tu dois pas vraiment avoir l'occasion de montrer ce côté de ta personnalité..."

Sora, en souriant : "De toute façon, on ne peut pas toujours savoir tout d'une personne dès le premier jour...Il faut passer du temps avec elle pour la connaître mieux !"

Duo baisse les yeux vers elle...C'est vrai...Si Heero et les autres n'étaient pas tellement du genre à cacher leur personnalité, Sora était plus encline à se cacher sous divers apparences...Ça devait être amusant de découvrir toutes ses faces cachées...

Duo sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle : "J'espère que j'aurais le temps de voir les différents côtés de ta personnalité !"

Sora sourit en haussant les épaules : "Ce serait sympa, oui...mais bon...puisque tu repartiras après, je ne vois pas tellement l'intérêt."

Le sourire de Duo s'évanouit aussitôt. C'était vraiment la phrase parfaite pour casser l'ambiance ! Est-ce qu'elle disait ça pour se venger de l'autre jour, quand il lui avait rappelé qu'ils repartiraient bientôt, ou est-ce qu'elle était vraiment sincère ? Elle connaissait sûrement beaucoup de choses sur lui et lui n'avait pas le droit d'en savoir plus sur elle ?!

Duo, en croisant les bras derrière sa tête : "De toute façon, que tu le veuilles ou non, j'en saurais plus sur toi."

Sora, surprise : "Quoi ?! Mais...j'ai rien demandé, moi !"

Duo, avec un clin d'oeil : "Je sais ! J'ai simplement envie de te connaître mieux !"

Sora le fixe un moment en rougissant puis baisse les yeux d'un air embarrassé : "Bah...fais comme tu veux..."

Duo, avec un clin d'oeil : "Allez ! De toute façon...quand tu nous auras ramené chez nous, tu pourras toujours venir nous voir avec ton pouvoir ! Si tu peux nous faire voyager à travers les mondes, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu ne puisses pas en faire autant pour toi !"

Sora, les yeux baissés, sourit timidement : "Oui...c'est vrai...Je...pourrai continuer à vous voir !"

Duo la regarde en souriant : elle était vraiment trop mignonne comme ça ! Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules et lui chuchote à l'oreille : "Evidemment ! Comme ça, si je n'ai pas le temps d'en savoir plus sur toi ici, je pourrai continuer mon enquête chez moi !"

Sora, écarlate : "Heu...ouais..."

Duo se rend soudain compte de son geste et lâche la jeune fille. De façon étrangement spontanée, c'était bien lui qui l'avait prise dans ses bras...Il rougit et regarde ailleurs.

--------------------

Peu après, Sora fut appelée dans la salle et ne s'en sortit "pas trop mal", selon ses propres mots. Duo la raccompagna ensuite chez elle dans un calme troublant. Ils ne parlèrent que de choses assez banales : la fête foraine, la fête Jeanne Hachette, la vie des garçons à l'hôtel, le pouvoir de Sora...etc.

Au moment de se séparer, la gêne habituelle s'empara de Duo : la journée s'était passée beaucoup trop rapidement et il avait l'impression qu'il avait appris trop peu de choses sur la jeune fille. Il voulait toujours en savoir plus, sur elle, sur son monde, sur sa façon de vivre, de voir les choses...Et puis...savoir qu'il allait devoir rentrer à l'hôtel après...Heero allait lui demander s'il avait parlé à Sora de son pouvoir et de leur retour chez eux, Trowa allait le taquiner sur sa relation avec Sora et il lui serait impossible de demander le soutien de Quatre, qui s'inquiétait pour sa petite amie et lui dirait certainement que Heero n'avait pas tort de s'interroger sur la date de leur retour chez eux...Wufei, quant à lui, resterait de marbre et montrerait une froide indifférence à l'égard des filles, alors qu'en réalité, tout le monde savait qu'il était troublé par ses rendez-vous avec Sunny...

Plus Duo y réfléchissait, plus la situation lui paraissait difficile. Une chose était sûre : tous les cinq voulaient passer du temps avec les filles mais pour des raisons clairement différentes.

"Alors...comment ça s'est passé ?"

Duo s'arrêta sur le seuil de sa chambre : "Trowa...? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Trowa, en souriant : "Je t'attendais...Je voulais savoir comment ça s'était passé...avec Sora..."

Duo grimaça intérieurement. Il avait vu juste : une fois de plus, il allait plonger dans les griffes d'un Trowa perspicace et passionné des relations humaines...et plus particulièrement des relations que pouvaient nouer ses camarades ex-pilotes de gundam avec les fragiles créatures de la gente féminine...

Duo, en haussant les épaules : "C'était sympa...Comment veux-tu que ça se soit passé ? On a discuté, je l'ai accompagné à son examen et c'est tout."

Il pose son casque de moto sur son lit et s'allonge, l'air pensif.

Trowa, en souriant : "Ah oui ? Et...tu as toujours cette impression étrange ?"

Duo, en soupirant : "Oui...impossible de m'en défaire ! J'ai beau me dire que c'est impossible...après tout, elle vient d'un autre monde, elle est très différente des filles de chez nous...Non ! A chaque fois, j'ai toujours cette impression de déjà vu !"

Trowa, en haussant les épaules : "Qui sait ? Peut-être que vous vous êtes croisés dans une vie antérieure..."

Duo fixe le plafond puis se redresse brusquement : "Trowa ! Arrêtes de t'moquer d'moi ! Chuis sérieux ! Il y a trop de choses chez elle qui me rappelle cette fille..."

Trowa, amusé : "Tu ne veux toujours pas m'en parler à propos ?"

Duo croise les bras et regarde ailleurs, en boudant : "Non. La dernière fois, Sarah s'est déjà moquée de moi...je préfère garder ça pour moi !"

Trowa hausse les épaules et sort de la pièce en souriant : "Très bien. Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver..."

Duo se laisse tomber sur son lit et regarde le plafond pensivement : "Ouais, ouais...pas la peine de m'le dire..."

Impossible...c'était juste une impression...même s'il avait le pressentiment de l'avoir déjà rencontré auparavant... c'était scientifiquement impossible...

Á Suivre...

* * *

Hmm. Que de mystère ? Pourquoi Duo a t-il cette impression étrange ? A cause de l'histoire qu'il a raconté à Sarah, la petite amie de Quatre ? (Voir, chapitre 4 de P5) Peut-être... Mais dans ce cas, la réponse n'est-elle pas trop évidente ? Peut-être que la sournoise auteur de cette fic cherche à vous mener en bâteau, hein ? Hin hin hin hin hin ! Vous devrez attendre encore un peu avant de connaître la réponse !

Vous savez quelles sont les deux choses à voir à Beauvais en Juin-Juillet ? Bien spur, il y a les Fêtes Jeanne Hachette mais il y a aussi... la fête foraine ! Telle est notre prochaine destination ! Les filles et les g-boys vont faire quelques tours de manège : palais des glaces, train fantôme, grand splash... tout ça sous une chaleur accâblante ! Seulement... Le comportement de Sora a tendance à légèrement changer à une telle température ! Prenez vos bouteilles d'eau et préparez vous à un après-midi torride en attendant le prochain chapitre d'Hana-BE : Quand le coeur est à la fête...


	6. Quand le coeur est à la fête

Note de l'auteur : 

Titre : Hana-BE !  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Vous le saurez bien assez tôt mes chéris !  
Chapitre : 6/21

Petit message : Iiihaaaaa ! Héhéhé ! Merci à mes gentilles revieweuses ! Merci à Catirella, Seya-chan et Kitty-Kyu ! Grâce à leur addiction, voici le sixième chapitre d'Hana-BE ! Au programme plein de petites descriptions sexy sous couvert de métaphores plus bizarres les unes que les autres ! Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que Sora + Soleil qui tape Délires torrides ! lol Bref bref bref, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre ! C'est la fête ! C'est la fête foraine ! L'occasion de s'amuser, de flirter et de se découvrir de nouvelles tendresses... Mais je vous laisse découvrir tout ça par vous-même ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Allez, fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Quand le coeur est à la fête...

Aujourd'hui, Sunny et moi devons aller à la fête foraine avec les g-boys. Evènement tout à fait anodin mais... vu l'évolution de nos relations avec eux, cela méritait une réunion au sommet, alerte MAXIMUM. Après tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours avec Duo...Enfin...hier...NON MAIS QUAND MÊME ! Je pensais qu'il avait un très très léger faible pour moi, ensuite, il m'a sorti qu'il allait me coacher et m'aider à trouver un p'tit ami et je me suis dit...pas la peine...il me la joue "façon grand-frère"...Mais maintenant, le voilà, qui passe un bras autour de mes épaules, sans raison, et me chuchote des douceurs à l'oreille ! Vous allez quand même pas m'dire que c'est normal ?!

Moi, déterminée : "Soeurette. L'heure est grave. Dans quelques heures, nous serons en compagnie de 5 beaux garçons, dans un endroit fortement exposé au soleil...ce qui laisse présager...qu'il y aura du beau linge ce soir...jeans serrés...chemises semi-transparentes...bref, la totale !"

Sunny, d'un air rêveur : "J'apprécide énormément cette perspective..."

Moi, sur le pied de guerre : "Alors ! QUE faisons-nous ?"

Sunny, enthousiaste : "Attaques-le de front ! Eloignez-vous du groupe ! Tiens, par exemple, allez vous perdre dans le Palais des Glaces...J'te dis pas de lui sauter dessus mais donnes-lui quelques indices sur ton intérêt pour lui..."

Moi, très attentive : "Oui...d'accord...J'vais l'faire !...Et toi...comment vas-tu t'y prendre avec...Mister Wufei ?"

Sunny, tranquillement : "Oh, j'ai pas d'plans ! J'improvise !"

...Hein ?!

Moi, pas rassurée : "Mais...et le "allez vous perdre dans le Palais des Glaces" ?! T'en veux pas ?"

Sunny, en grimaçant : "J'ai horreur des Palais des Glaces. Ca me met dans tous mes états et ça va me faire paraître sous mon plus mauvais jour ! Nan, vraiment...je vais faire selon les occasions qui se présentent !"

Moi, pas convaincue : "Ah. Bah...fais comme tu veux...Bonne chance !"

Sunny, étonnée : "Quoi ?! Tu as des conseils précis à me donner ?"

Heu...oups !

Moi, réfléchissant : "Heu...arranges-toi pour mettre en avant SON côté viril ! Demandes-lui des trucs...et quand il réussit, tu le félicites ! Il sera content et fier de lui !"

Sunny, perplexe : "Mais c'est pas un chien !"

Moi, me calmant brusquement : "Oui...ben...Fais comme dans ces séries stupides ! Béate d'admiration devant lui ! (je prend une pose de midinette) Ooooh...Wufei...tu es siiiii fort ! Siiiii...(air pervers) habile de tes mains... Wouuuuuh !"

Nous éclatons de rire bruyamment.

----------------------

Gaaaaah...Je meurs de chaud...Nous voilà enfin arrivés à la fête foraine en compagnie de ces charmantes sucreries et...je délire déjà...une insolation, qui sait...Quand je pense que le corps humain est fait d'eau à...75 , je crois...Si je pouvais croquer ces délicieux garçons, je pourrais sûrement me rafraîchir...

Trowa me regarde attentivement : aurait-il lu dans mes pensées ? Sa méchante chemise a à peine daigné libérer son torse parfait de deux boutons...ses pectoraux m'appellent ! Ils crient au secours ! Je volerais volontiers à leur rescousse si nous étions seule à seul...Une fois nos deux corps libérés de leurs étaux, je lui offrirai volontiers un ticket gratuit pour les auto-tamponneuses...après quoi...on passerait par "L'Oxygène", cette fabuleuse attraction qui nous met la tête à l'envers et nous envoie au septième ciel...enfin, je finirai sûrement par me rendre et le laisserais entrer dans mon chapiteau pour quelques scabreuses cabrioles...

Trowa, inquiet : "Sora, ça va ? Tu es toute rouge ?"

Moi, écarlate : "Mais...oui ça va ! J'ai juste un peu chaud !"

Quatre fouille dans son sac et me tend une bouteille d'eau : "Tiens, tu devrais te rafraîchir un peu...Vous n'avez pas emmené d'eau ?"

Sunny, en tapotant son sac : "Bien sûr que si Quatre ! Tu ne me connais pas ! Je bois des litres et des litres en hiver, alors en été !"

Quatre, rassurée : "Bien...Et toi Sora, tu as pris de l'eau ?"

Moi, tout sourire : "Non, je ne bois jamais !"

Les garçons me fixent tous d'un air curieux pendant que je bois quelques gorgées d'eau...de la bouteille de Quatre ! Ce qui veut dire que...s'il y a bu auparavant...C'EST UN BAISER INDIRECT !...Gaaaah...

Duo, en soupirant : "T'es pas sérieuse ! Faut boire dans la vie, surtout l'été ! Sinon, tu finiras désséchée comme un vieux bout d'bois !"

Je me reprend et hausse un sourcil : "Merci pour l'avertissement ! Je vais retenir ça dans un coin de ma tête : boire de l'eau sous peine de ressembler à un vieux bout d'bois !"

Wufei, brusquement : "Alors ? (il reprend sa voix douce et sensuelle habituelle...Hmmm...) Par quoi est-ce qu'on commence ?"

Je suis un moment tentée de dire "Par toi, mon chéri !" mais je me ravise. Le soleil me fait penser à des trucs pas nets et la présence des g-boys n'arrange pas les choses !

Heero lève la tête vers "La pieuvre", une attraction où on est secoué dans tous les sens et où l'animateur n'arrête pas de crier dans son micro des commentaires qui me donnent envie de ricaner...

Heero se tourne vers Sunny puis vers moi et nous demande d'un ton indifférent : "Vous voulez monter là-d'dans ?"

Ouh la...on voit tout d'suite qu'il n'avait pas envie d'venir celui-là...Enfin...voyons voir...

Je suis des yeux les "tentacules" de la pieuvre qui s'agitent furieusement puis me tourne vers Heero. J'entend au loin les commentaires ambigus du gérant de l'attraction...

Aah...ce cher Heero...ces yeux si froids me font rêver à un océan glacé dans lequel j'aimerais pouvoir me baigner...Si seulement je pouvais me débarrasser de tous mes vêtements et m'y plonger entièrement...L'eau glacée devient brûlante à la longue, tellement elle écorche la peau..."Vous en voulez encore ?" (voix de l'animateur dans son micro °) Yeux dans les yeux, jambes entrelacées, mains agiles et baladeuses..."PLUS HAUT ?" Dans nos veines, notre sang mêlé bat au rythme galopant de nos coeurs. "PLUS FORT ?"  
La cadence s'accélère et nous emporte : c'est si...étourdissant...J'arrive à peine à suivre !

"PLUS VITE ?"

Moi, affollée : "NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !"

Duo, en croisant les bras derrière sa tête : "Bon ! Okay...mais t'es pas obligée de hurler comme ça ! Tu préfères aller où ?"

Je me tourne vers Duo et par une rapide association d'idées, j'en viens à l'unique solution envisageable : "Le Palais des Glaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaces !"

Sunny, avec un sourire satisfait : "Bien."

Tout le monde me regarde d'un air inquiet puis nous nous dirigeons tranquillement vers le Palais des Glaces, moi en tête. Nous passons rapidement au guichet puis je me précipite à l'intérieur.

Duo, loin derrière moi : "Sora ! Attends-nous ! Tu vas t'perdre et on va devoir t'attendre pendant deux heures à la sortie !"

...Hmm...ce n'est pas vraiment que j'aie envie de suivre les conseils de Sunny...En fait, c'est juste que...

Moi, collant mon front brûlant contre un miroir : "Gaaah...c'est froiiiiiid..."

Soudain, une main se pose brusquement sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et suis aussitôt refroidie. Heero.

Moi, désagréablement surprise : "Heu...oui ?"

Heero, très sérieux : "Il faut que je t'parle."

Gloups. Ca va pas me plaire, je crois. Seule face à Heero, dans le Palais des Glaces.

Moi, tendue : "Je t'écoute."

Heero, sérieux : "Tu as essayé d'utiliser ton pouvoir ?"

Moi, perplexe : "...N-non...Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps et puis...j'veux pas m'évanouir encore une fois ! C'est assez effrayant comme ça !"

Heero me prend par les épaules et me fixe droit dans les yeux : "Il faut que tu essaies ! Sinon, on ne pourra JAMAIS rentrer chez nous !"

AAAAH ! Je le savais ! Effrayant ! C'est effrayant ! Il me fait peuuuuuuur !

Moi, effrayée : "Je...j'y réfléchirai mais...lâches-moi s'il te plaît !"

Heero me fixe un moment avec ses yeux froids et perçants puis me lâche. Enfin. Ouf...Je frotte un peu mes épaules et le regarde d'un air vexé : "Et moi qui pensais que tu étais devenu un peu moins "bourrin" après la guerre...!"

Heero hausse les épaules et s'appuie contre un miroir en croisant les bras et en baissant les yeux d'un air suffisant : "C'est cette situation. Si je devais quitter mon monde définitivement, je préfèrerais choisir le moment par moi-même."

Hmm...mouais...et comme c'est moi la cause de ses malheurs, c'est moi qu'il doit violenter...bien sûr...

Moi, sur les nerfs : "Ouais...ben...chuis désolée, j'pouvais pas savoir que ça se passerait comme ça...Je commencerai à m'entraîner à utiliser mon pouvoir dès demain, content ?"

Heero lève les yeux vers moi et me fixe attentivement avant de lâcher ces mots, les plus effrayants qu'il pouvait me dire : "Tu n'es pas obligée de prendre un ton aussi dur avec moi. Personnellement, je ne te déteste pas...au contraire..."

Moi, perplexe : "...Quoi ?"

Heero s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule avec un petit sourire tendre : "Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, pour quoi que ce soit, tu peux compter sur moi, je suis là."

Moi, pas très rassurée : "Ah...okay, ben...j'y penserai !...Merci..."

Heero me sourit légèrement puis s'éloigne, disparaissant au milieu des miroirs...

...Au s'couuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs !

Je regarde autour de moi d'un air affollé : "Sunny ! SUNNY !...Duooooo ! Au s'couuuuuurs !"

Sunny m'aperçoit à travers un miroir et me fait un petit coucou. Puis, elle se tourne vers Wufei et le rejoint en courant...Bouuuh...TTTT C'est parti pour un long moment de solitude..Autour de moi, Trowa, Quatre et Duo évoluent dans les couloirs trompeurs sans faire attention à moi, qui suis toute seule...Pas grave...comme d'habitude, j'me débrouillerai...à moins que...je suive les précieux conseils de Duo. Je déambule entre les illusions jusqu'à me trouver en face de lui...Seul un miroir nous sépare.

Moi, frappant contre le miroir : "Duo ! Je vais m'perdre ! Viens m'aider !"

Duo, surpris, se tourne vers moi puis soupire en souriant : "Bouges pas ! J'arrive !"

YES ! TTTT C'est tellement bien que je suis prête à pleurer de bonheur...peut-être me jetterais-je à son cou quand il arrivera à me rejoindre...

- Un peu plus tard...

Duo, fièrement : "Me voilà ! Prêt à t'escorter jusqu'à la sortie !"

Moi, feignant de pleurer de joie TTTT : "Bouuuh ! Mon héros ! Que ferais-je sans toi ?!"

Duo, embarrassé, se frotte l'arrière de la tête : "Ah...bah...c'est normal ! Tu m'as appelé et je suis venu..."

Aaah...il est trop mignon avec son air gêné ! --

Je prend son bras et commence à avancer à la recherche d'une sortie : "Au début, je me disais que puisque personne ne venait me rejoindre, je me débrouillerais toute seule mais bon...ce genre d'attractions, c'est pas marrant quand on le fait tout seul alors je t'ai appelé !"

Duo, en souriant timidement : "C'est vrai...Si tu as un problème, ou que tu t'sens seule, n'hésites jamais à demander de l'aide à un ami !"

...Est-ce-qu'il parle d'amis en général ou est-ce-qu'il parle de lui ? Est-ce-que j'ai le droit de le considérer comme un ami...? Même si lui et les autres sont arrivés il y a à peine une semaine ? En tout cas, Heero, lui, ne se gêne pas pour me considérer comme sa chère amie...TTTT Ca fait froid dans l'dos ! Je préfère ne pas y penser...

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous finissons par sortir et nous retrouvons tout le monde dehors.

Trowa, avec un sourire amusé : "Vous vous êtes perdus ?"

Duo, gêné : "Ouais...enfin...Sora s'est perdue et je l'ai rejointe pour l'aider...On a un peu discuté en route..."

Il se tourne vers moi en souriant et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire béatement en regardant ailleurs : "Oui...je n'ai pas un très bon sens de l'orientation ! ° "

Wufei, en soupirant : "Bon... Que fait-on maintenant ?"

Je me tourne vers lui et aussitôt un détail important me saute aux yeux : à côté de lui, ma soeur est accrochée à son bras et affiche un grand sourire satisfait...Les affaires marchent bien pour elle, on dirait...

Nous décidons d'aller au grand splash...Comme par hasard, Wufei et Sunny ne viennent pas avec nous, prétextant qu'ils y sont déjà montés il y a quelques jours, pendant la fête de la musique...Ouais...on dit ça et après...Pendant que je m'installe à l'avant d'un rondin en plastique, je les imagine...sortant ensemble...C'est vrai qu'ils feraient un couple pas mal...Sunny qui n'arrête pas de délirer et le déride, et lui qui la console quand elle angoisse ou déprime pour de la paperasse...C'est sûr...il saurait y faire...

Le rondin entame sa petite montée et je fais fi des questions de Trowa (assis derrière moi) pour les regarder, en bas...Ils sont là, côte à côte, comme un couple qui regarde ses enfants dans le carroussel...Moi aussi j'aimerais bien flirter comme ça...Wufei serait un parfait petit ami...un parfait mari...OH OH OH ! Et un parfait amant ! Je nous imagine, le soir de nos noces...Lui, dans un magnifique costume en queue de pie...moi, dans un déshabillé sexy...rouge...Après quelques baisers et caresses préliminaires, nous roulons sur le lit... Couple sauvage...panthères ! Il enlève mes jarretières avec les dents...j'arrache sa veste, sa chemise, tout...les draps, le matelas, tout à terre et nous dessus...Il déguste au fur et à mesure mon porte-jarretelle fait en tissu comestible, goût fraise-canelle...Et à la fin...OH OH OH ! Ce serait soit la montée en puissance vers le septième ciel ou la descente vers les flammes brûlantes de l'enfer...Hin hin hin !

Le rondin descend le grand splash à vive allure.

Moi, en plein délire : "Hin hin hin ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !"

Trowa, perplexe : "SORA ! Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?"

Moi, ricanant : "Nannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !"

SPLAAAAAASH !

Moi, les fesses trempées : "Ahahahahahahahahahah ! Aaah...c'était brûlant, hein ?"

Trowa, perplexe : "Hm...humide, je dirais...est-ce que ça va ?"

Hm...J'ai même pas écouté ce qu'il m'a dit...oups.

Moi, sérieuse : "Excuses-moi Trowa...c'était...l'émotion...et la chaleur...j'ai dû prendre un coup de soleil quand on était en haut du grand splash..."

Trowa, moi et les autres descendons les escaliers métalliques et retrouvont Sunny et Wufei, qui continuent de jouer au couple de primaire...il manquerait plus qu'ils se tiennent la main et qu'ils échangent des smacks...j'vous jure !

Duo, en croisant les bras derrière sa tête : "Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Sunny, en serrant le bras de Wufei : "Le train fantôme...?"

Quatre, en souriant : "Pourquoi pas..."

Duo, d'un air taquin : "Hééé, Sora ! Tu ne vas pas avoir peur...dans le train fantôme ?"

Moi, feignant d'être fâchée : "Maiiiis...n'importe quoi ! Pour qui tu m'prends ?!"

Duo, avec un clin d'oeil : "Je plaisantais ! Si tu n'as pas peur, tu n'auras pas besoin de moi pour te protéger alors..."

Moi, m'accrochant à son bras : "Aaaaah...nonnnnnn...heu...(je montre Heero du doigt)...un fantôôôôôôôme !"

Tout le monde regarde Heero en souriant, attendant sa réaction.

Heero, faisant volte-face : "Allons-y."

Duo et moi échangeons un sourire complice puis nous allons tous ensemble au train fantôme...ouuuuh ! Mine de rien, je reste accrochée au bras de Duo qui sourit tranquillement, en me lançant quelques regards malicieux...Aaaaaaah ! . J'ai trop envie de me serrer contre lui !...Mais ça ferait trop "couple" et bon... ça le mettrait mal à l'aise...v.v

Sur le quai du train fantôme, nous nous répartissons deux par deux : Sunny prend un wagon avec Wufei, Trowa avec Heero (qui fait la tête ) et...il ne reste plus que Duo, Quatre et moi.

Moi, ennuyée : "Ah...zut...L'un d'entre nous va devoir aller dans un wagon seul..."

Duo, en souriant : "Bah...je vais dans un wagon avec Quatre et toi, tu prendras le suivant !"

Moi, inquiète : "Héééé ! C'est pas juste ça !...Puisque c'est comme ça, j'irai avec Quatre, na !"

Je prend Quatre par le bras et nous embarquons dans le train-fantôme. Une voix caverneuse et inquiétante (enfin, c'est l'effet attendu ! °) nous accueille par un merveilleux : "Bienvenue dans les Ténèbres...Muahahahah ahahahahahahahahahah !"

Moi, en plaisantant : "Aaah...Mon Dieu ! J'ai peuuuur !"

Je m'assois un peu plus près de Quatre et prend son bras en prenant un air effrayé.

Quatre, en souriant : "Je croyais que tu n'avais pas peur dans ce genre d'attractions ?"

Moi, en haussant les épaules : "Bien sûr, je plaisante...Mais quand même, dans un rencard, la ballade en train fantôme est un moment-clé !"

Quatre, curieux : "Ah ?"

Moi, tranquillement : "Mais oui...Tu n'as jamais eu un rencard avec ta petite amie, dans une fête foraine ?"

Quatre, en souriant d'un air embarrassé : "Pas vraiment, non...On a eu un peu de mal à se trouver..."

Moi, en riant : "Ah oui ? C'est marrant ce genre de relations !"

A ce moment-là, une main couverte de fourrure se glisse dans mon cou et me caresse doucement...

Moi, surprise : "Aaaaah !"

Instinctivement, je me serre contre Quatre, et le wagon s'engage brusquement dans un virage. Dans un à-coup, je me retrouve collée contre mon charmant camarade...

...Mais bon...c'est pas si grave, hein ? Je suis bien au chaud, là...contre lui...Même s'il y a des monstres autour de nous, je m'en fiche car Quatre est là pour me protéger ! Il sortira son épée et transpercera les méchants, avant de m'emmener sur son cheval blanc ! Nous nous enfuirons ensemble et pendant un orage, nous nous abriterons dans une grange abandonnée...Enfin en sécurité, il voudra ranger son épée mais...je lui suggérerai avec plus ou moins de délicatesse que j'aimerais avoir un aperçu de sa façon de manier son autre arme...Plongeant mon regard brûlant dans ses yeux surpris, j'insinuerai presqu'innocemment que j'aimerais être "transpercée" par ses sentiments..."pénétrée" par la passion...Et devant l'expression hésitante de son doux visage, je me serrerai contre lui et lui demanderai de sortir de son fourreau son bâton d'amour pour mieux battre et abattre mes dernières résistances...

Moi, ricanant perversement : "Oh...nonnnnn Quatre...Je ne voulais pas dire ça..."

Quatre, inquiet : "Sora ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

Moi, délirant : "Bon...si vous insistez, je..."

Le wagon revient brusquement à la lumière et nous nous retrouvons devant le quai, où Heero et Trowa sont en train de débarquer.

Moi, surprise : "OH. Déjà..."

Quatre débarque et, me tendant sa main, m'aide à sortir du wagon.

Quatre, inquiet : "Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien tout à l'heure..."

Duo, qui débarque derrière nous : "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Sora a eu un malaise ?"

Quatre, inquiet : "Non, mais elle a eu une petite frayeur quand un figurant déguisé en loup-garou l'a touchée..."

Duo, en souriant d'un air moqueur : "Ah ouais...?"

Moi, honteuse : "Mais...mais non ! Enfin, c'était juste une petite frayeur ! C'est désagréable cette ambiance... malsaine ! Et puis, ce mec m'a...touché le cou !"

Duo me fixe un moment en souriant puis passe une main sur ma nuque : "Tu n'aimes pas ça ?"

Moi, écarlate : "Mais...ça dépend du contexte !"

Quatre et Duo échangent un sourire complice puis nous descendons tous pour rejoindre les autres.

Trowa, en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Sunny-Wufei et vers moi et Duo : "Et maintenant ? Que voulez-vous essayer ?"

Moi, ennuyée : "Bof...Y'a plus grand-chose à faire..."

Nous émettons quelques hypothèses, puis nous décidons de nous séparer en plusieurs groupes : Wufei et Sunny, Duo et moi, et Trowa, Quatre et Heero. (Trowa a insisté pour qu'il ne se joigne pas à nous...) Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo et moi nous retrouvons donc à marcher côte à côte dans les allées sablonneuses de la fête foraine.

Duo, en croisant ses bras derrière la tête : "Ah la la...c'était bien la peine qu'ils viennent ceux-là ! D'abord ils insistent pour nous accompagner et finalement ils nous laissent tout seuls ! Je me demande s'ils voulaient vraiment nous chaperonner...Si ça tombe, ils voulaient vraiment venir s'amuser..."

Mouais...ben, vu les petits airs curieux de Trowa et les sourires malicieux de Quatre, je ne dirais pas ça...

Moi, en haussant les épaules : "Je ne crois pas...A mon avis : soit ils ont vu qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre et ils ont décidé de nous laisser seuls, soit ils ont justement décidé de nous laisser pour...qu'on soit seuls..."

Duo rougit et sourit d'un air embarrassé : "Tu crois ? Hmm. Peut-être. Heu, dis, tu as une idée sur ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, là ?"

Moi, pensive : "Chais pas...Y'a plus trop d'attractions intéressantes...Hééé !"

Je m'arrête soudain devant un stand de tir.

Duo, surpris : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ... Oh ! (il sourit d'un air malicieux) Tu veux que j'te gagne une peluche ?"

Je regarde avec envie les peluches accrochées au dessus du stand : de gros chiens en peluche, des tigres, des marsupilamis, un gros pikachu, une magnifique panthère, etc.

Moi, toute excitée : "Ouiiiiii !...Enfin...si ça t'dérange pas..."

Duo, avec assurance : "Pas d'problème ! J'm'en occupe !"

D'un pas déterminé, il achète un essai au gérant du stand, épaule son fusil et tire. J'oberve la scène avec enthousiasme, d'autant plus que Duo fait un carton plein ! Ah la la ! Je suis trop admirative !

Duo se tourne vers moi fièrement : "Et voilà l'travail ! Alors, laquelle tu veux ?"

Je regarde les peluches avec de grands yeux plein d'envie...laquelle choisir...?

Moi, en montrant du doigt la magnifique panthère : "Celle-là !"

Le gérant me sourit, décroche la peluche et me la donne...

Moi, en serrant la peluche contre moi : "Kiyaaaaaah ! Elle est toute douce !...(je me tourne vers Duo) Tu veux voir ?"

Duo, en me souriant d'un air tendre : "...Passes..."

Je lui tend la peluche et il caresse son pelage doucement...Nous échangeons un regard puis un sourire complice. Soudain, Duo reprend la parole brusquement : "Hé ! Tu en veux une autre ?"

Moi, inquiète : "Bah...heu...j'veux bien mais...je pourrais pas tout porter..."

Duo, en souriant : "Allez...la voiture est garée pas loin...Bon, j'y vais !"

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'exprimer mon avis que le voilà qui redemande un essai au gérant. Celui-ci lui donne de nouveau un fusil, un peu inquiet pour son stand. Une fois encore, carton plein !

Moi, très enthousiaste (Oh ! Ca va ! On s'en fout du gérant et de ses affaires !) : "Ouaiiiiiiiiis ! Super ! T'es trop génial Duo !"

Duo rit un peu, embarrassé, puis se justifie humblement : "Bah, c'est l'entraînement, c'est tout. (Il me chuchote d'un air gêné) Tu sais, pour..."

Moi, précipitemment : "Oui-oui, je sais, je sais...Mais quand même, j'ai toujours rêvé de...(d'avoir un petit ami qui pourrait me gagner des peluches à ce genre de stand...)...de gagner des peluches géantes ! Ahahah... Aaah...merci..."

Duo, en se frottant l'arrière de la tête d'un air embarrassé : "Bah...me remercies pas ! Ca m'fait plaisir !"

Gérant du stand, avec un sourire crispé : "Alors...quel prix choisissez-vous ?"

Duo me fait signe de m'approcher : "A toi l'honneur !"

J'hésite pendant plusieurs longues secondes puis mon choix se fixe sur un gros boxer en peluche.

Duo, me présentant la peluche : "Et voilà ! Un nouveau compagnon pour mademoiselle !"

Toute contente, je caresse le chien avec un sourire émerveillé : c'est trop bien ! .

Duo, joyeusement : "Tu en veux une autre ? Je peux t'avoir tout le stand si tu veux !"

Je me tourne vers le gérant dont le visage affiche une expression d'horreur.

Moi, en souriant : "Nan...ça va...Je voudrais pas ruiner les affaires de ce stand et puis...je pourrais pas tout porter !"

Duo, avec un sourire plein d'assurance : "Tu es sûre ? Je pourrais t'aider à les porter, moi ! Tu n'as qu'à demander !"

J'hésite un moment...Cette occasion ne se re-présentera pas deux fois...En plus, je pourrais ramener une peluche pour Snow et une pour Sunny...et pourquoi pas pour toutes mes amies, puisque ça ne dérange pas Duo...?

Moi, embarrassée : "Rah, je sais pas !"

Duo, joyeusement : "Allez ! Je choisis pour toi ! Jamais deux sans trois ! Je t'en offre une autre !"

Aaah...Pauvre gérant...

"Duo, tu pourrais avoir pitié de ce pauvre homme : tu vas finir par le ruiner !"

Duo et moi, nous nous retournons pour retrouver tout le groupe au complet : Heero me regarde d'un air fâché, Quatre échange un regard complice avec Trowa qui nous observe d'un air malicieux. Wufei s'approche du stand pour en saisir le principe et Sunny me rejoint pour s'extasier devant mes peluches.

Sunny : " WOAAAAH ! La chance ! Un jour, je m'en acheterai une ! (en pinçant le museau de la peluche boxer) Tu sais qu't'es trop mignon toi ? "

Moi, d'un air complice : "Tu n'as qu'à demander à Wufei de t'en offrir une..."

Sunny, offensée : "Ca se fait pas de quémander !"

Wufei se tourne vers Sunny et lui sourit : "Ca ne me dérange pas. Je vais t'en gagner une si ça te fait plaisir..."

Sunny, ravie : "Héhéhé ! Alors je vais tout de suite repérer ma peluche !"

Il achète un essai auprès du gérant, pour qui ce n'est décidément pas le jour de chance, puis épaule son fusil et tire...En quelques secondes, les jeux sont faits. Le vendeur tend à Sunny une peluche de panthère noire.

Sunny, en ricanant d'un air diabolique et en tendant les bras vers la peluche : "Ahahahahah ! A moi la panthère noire !"

Wufei la regarde en souriant tendrement : "Est-ce que tu en veux une autre ?"

Sunny, tranquillement : "Nan, ça va...merci."

Heero, brusquement : "Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer. On s'est assez fait remarquer comme ça aujourd'hui."

Je regarde autour de nous et m'aperçois qu'un petit attroupement s'est créé autour de nous...Et dire que Heero ne voulait pas qu'on attire l'attention...c'est râté !

Trowa, en souriant : "Avant de partir, les filles, on devrait peut-être prendre une peluche pour votre petit frère, non ? Il pourrait être jaloux..."

Moi, ravie : "Oh oui !"

Duo, joyeusement : "Je m'y colle !...Vous allez lui choisir quoi ?"

Sunny et moi nous concertons puis finissons par jeter notre dévolu sur un séduisant Pikachu...Hin hin hin ! Duo réussit à le gagner sans problème et...je ne peux m'empêcher de le récompenser par une bise sur la joue.

Finalement, après avoir bien attiré l'attention et ruiné les affaires du stand, nous ne trouvons plus rien d'autre d'intéressant à faire et donc, les garçons nous raccompagnent à la maison. Le trajet se déroule dans la gaieté la plus totale, malgré la mauvaise humeur de Heero...enfin, je devrais peut-être dire, malgré la présence de Heero parce que, chaque fois que je le vois, il est toujours comme ça ! J'ai du mal à croire qu'il...qu'il...m'aime bien...Brrrr ! Ca me fait peur rien que d'y penser...Le pire, c'est que je n'ai jamais réussi à dire pourquoi l'idée qu'Heero pourrait bien m'aimer m'a toujours fait peur...C'est vrai, pourquoi ? Après tout, il est joli garçon...gentil quand il le veut...courageux...fougueux...hum...enfin...passionné...AH ! NON ! Pas de pensées perverses, ça suffit !

Quatre, inquiet : "Sora...est-ce que ça va ? Je trouve que tu agis bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure...Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?...Tu n'as pas oublié de boire de l'eau cet après-midi ?"

Moi, en haussant les épaules : "Ca va ! Ca va ! Tout va bien ! T'en fais pas pour moi ! Je suis à l'ombre là et ...on est bientôt arrivés !"

Duo, d'un ton détaché : "Au fait...on se revoit quand ?"

Je regarde Sunny qui bavarde avec Wufei de choses et d'autres ...Elle m'a l'air bien occupé..

Moi, perplexe : "Bah...chais pas...Il me reste encore une répétition demain et ensuite vendredi, samedi et dimanche, c'est le début des fêtes Jeanne Hachette."

Duo, qui conduit la camionnette, se tourne vers moi et s'exclame joyeusement : "Je t'accompagnerai à ta dernière répétition demain si tu veux ! Et pour ce week-end, comptes sur nous pour te soutenir ! On sera dans les gradins pour assister au spectacle ! Pas vrai les gars ?"

Chacun acquièsce et Trowa donne un coup de coude à Wufei pour que celui-ci réponde également.

Wufei, embarrassé : "Pardon, de quoi vous parliez ?"

Quatre, avec un sourire indulgent : "On disait qu'on viendrait tous regarder le spectacle de la fête Jeanne Hachette ce week-end."

Wufei jette un coup d'oeil à Sunny qui fait un sourire ravi puis il se tourne vers nous : "Oui oui, pas d'problème. Nous serons tous là."

Moi, enthousiaste : "Ouaiiiis ! Super !"

Sunny, joyeusement : " Mais vous allez vous ennuyer pendant tout ce temps jusqu'au week-end ! Allez ! On viendra vous rendre une petite visite après-demain ! "

Un peu inquiète, je regarde les garçons en guettant leur réaction mais à ma grande surprise, tous sont d'accord pour cette visite, même Heero...Enfin, passons !

Nous finissons malheureusement par arriver à la maison et après une longue scène de séparations, nous rentrons, avec nos peluches sous le bras. En nous voyant arriver ainsi chargées, notre père, occupé au jardin, ne peut s'empêcher de faire un commentaire :

Papa, très étonné : "Ooooh ! Où vous allez les mettre, hein ?"

Moi, en haussant les épaules : "Dans la chambre...sur les lits..."

Papa, étonné : "Vous avez eu de la chance de gagner des grosses peluches comme ça. C'était le...prix maximum ?"

Moi, ravie : "Oui...En fait...ce sont les garçons qui nous accompagnaient qui les ont gagnées et nous les ont offertes..."

Sunny me lance un regard inquiet mais je l'ignore totalement.

Moi, tranquillement : "Tu sais...ces garçons dont je t'avais parlé...qui aiment se déguiser en personnages de mangas...et plus particulièrement en personnages de Gundam Wing..."

Papa, reprenant son jardinage : "Heerohito et...Trouya ?"

Sunny et moi échangeons un regard complice avant d'acquiescer. Maintenant, que les garçons étaient plus ou moins présentés à papa, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes pour qu'on sorte plus souvent pour les voir...

Á Suivre...

* * *

Aloooors, ça vous a plu ? Héhéhé ! J'attend vos reviews pour mettre la suite ! La prochaine fois, deux hommes s'opposeront pour nous donnent leur point de vue ! De l'inquiètude, du flirt, et du délire ! Sora se dévoile un peu plus et laisse beaucoup de monde perplexes ! lol Mais n'est-ce pas le genre de surprise auquel il faut s'attendre quand on se rapproche d'une personne qu'on apprécie ? Réfléchissez-y en attendant le prochain chapitre d'Hana-BE : Les liens se resserrent ! 


	7. Les liens se resserrent

Titre : Hana-BE !  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Pour le moment... C'est assez confus ! Heero/Sora/Duo et Sunny/Wufei.  
Chapitre : 7/21

Petit message : Ouaiiis ! Voilà le chapitre 7 de Hana-BE ! Merci à Seya-chan et à Kitty-Kyu pour leurs reviews ! Merci merci merci ! Maiiiiis... N'est-ce pas bientôt l'anniversaire de Seya-chan ? Ouiiiiii ! Alors... On lui souhaitera demain, hein ? Héhéhé !

En attendant, inutile de vous faire patienter plus longtemps ! Passons tout de suite au chapitre ! Au menu, le début des tensions entre Duo et Heero... Nos deux fauves s'épient de loin. S'il y en a un qui sait où il va, l'autre a l'air de ne se douter de rien ! Mais à trop avoir confiance en ses amis, on finit par se faire abuser ! Alors... vous voulez en savoir plus ? Je vous laisse, je vous laisse, donc ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Les liens se resserrent

"Bon, j'y vais ! A plus les gars !"

Heero leva les yeux de son ordinateur et posa sur Duo un regard rempli de colère et d'envie...Il allait retrouver Sora chez elle et l'accompagner aux répétitions du spectacle. Encore. Pas de doute, depuis qu'ils avaient enchaîné ensemble sortie sur sortie en début de semaine, il avait commencé à nourrir ce sentiment très négatif envers Duo...Et puis, quand Duo leur avait annoncé qu'il allait accompagner Sora à la fête foraine, il avait suffi d'une remarque de Trowa pour le faire douter...

"Dis-moi Heero, tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ?"

C'était peut-être ça...peut-être qu'il enviait Duo de passer autant de temps avec Sora ? Elle était si différente des filles qu'il avait croisées dans les rues de ce monde...C'était quand même un peu étrange que tout le monde s'exhibe "ici", plus particulièrement les filles...est-ce que c'était pour cela que Sora n'avait pas de petit ami ? Parce qu'elle ne s'exhibait pas ? Parce qu'elle ne faisait jamais rien pour se faire remarquer ? "Ici", les filles, avec leurs jupes courtes, leur teintures , leurs piercings ou leurs décolettés étaient on-ne-peut-plus visibles ! La sexualité était repérable à chaque coin de rue ! A la télé, dans les magazines, dans les pop-up qui s'incrustaient sur l'écran de son ordinateur quand il était sur le net et qu'il était tard...  
De façon générale, il n'y avait plus toutes ces barrières et tous ces repères présents dans son monde. Il était déjà assez troublé d'avoir changé d'époque mais là, le monde avait complètement changé de mentalité ! Il n'y avait plus aucune limite !

Peut-être qu'il devait faire comme les autres ? Regarder ailleurs, rire nerveusement et faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu...Après tout, ce problème n'était pas le sien ! Il y aurait bien une crise tôt ou tard et des gens s'en occuperaient. Ce n'était pas son combat.

En tout cas, au milieu de cette époque, Sora avait l'air d'une étrangère. Alors que tout le monde semblait savoir tout sur tout en matière de relations sociales, elle semblait aussi maladroite que lui ! Si seulement il pouvait passer plus de temps avec elle, il pourrait lui apprendre ce qu'il savait et en échange, elle montrerait un peu de sa gentillesse et sa façon si facile de se lier aux autres et de paraître sympatique. Le reste, ils l'apprendraient ensemble...et bien entendu, il la protégèrait de ce monde étrange et sans limite.

A cette pensée, Heero sourit et oublia pendant un moment sa rancoeur envers Duo. Le lendemain, les filles viendraient passer l'après-midi à l'hôtel et il aurait tout le loisir de parler avec Sora et de la convaincre qu'il valait bien autant, si ce n'est plus que Duo ! Plongé dans ses rêveries et occupé à mettre de l'ordre dans sa chambre pour accueillir leurs invités, Heero n'eut pas le temps de s'ennuyer et le soir Duo rentra avec un autre sourire ineffaçable sur le visage. Il eut beau lui parler de la façon la plus froide possible, impossible de lui faire ravaler son foutu sourire ! Duo leur raconta en long et en large son après-midi avec Sora pendant tout le dîner et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Trowa alimenta la conversation grâce à quelques sous-entendus savamment choisis.

Trowa, en souriant malicieusement : "Si tu t'amuses plus avec Sora qu'avec nous, tu devrais peut-être lui demander si tu ne peux pas revenir habiter chez elle, je suis sûr que ça lui ferait TRES plaisir !"

Duo, embarrassé : "Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Trowa...?! Sora...est peut-être très gentille mais elle n'accepterait sûrement pas que je retourne habiter au grenier...et puis...(il croisa les bras d'un air déterminé, comme un petit garçon qui refuse de manger sa soupe °)...je suis très bien ici moi ! Je suis sûr que tu dis ça parce que vous êtes jaloux que je m'amuse autant ici ! Si vous voulez qu'je me taise, vous n'avez qu'à m'le dire ! Je ne vous en parlerai plus !"

L'occasion était trop belle...

Heero, froidement : "Hé bien, tais-toi. Comme ça, on pourra enfin manger en paix sans entendre tes stupides histoires."

Vexé, Duo arrêta son récit et le reste du dîner se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Après quoi, chacun retourna dans sa chambre et Heero resta seul. (Oui, ils dînent toujours tous ensemble dans SA chambre !)

Demain, il ferait de son mieux pour montrer son attachement à Sora. Il lui montrerait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

Heero alla se coucher et repensa une fois encore à Sora : bizarre comme cette fille, qu'il détestait pour être la cause de tous ses ennuis et pour l'empêcher de reprendre une vie normale, exerçait un pouvoir d'attraction sur lui...Il n'avait rien ni personne qui l'attendait dans son monde, si Sora lui demandait, peut-être serait-il capable de tout abandonner pour rester "ici"...?

---------------------

Le lendemain, Sunny, Sora et Snow arrivèrent en début d'après-midi et les bras chargés de "jeux de société" comme elles appelaient ça.

Heero, perplexe : "Des "jeux de société" ? A quoi ça sert ?"

Sora, joyeusement : "A s'amuser évidemment ! C'est un jeu ! Par exemple, le but du Monopoly, c'est de gagner le plus d'argent possible et de ruiner tout le monde !"

Trowa, amusé : "Je vois...c'est un jeu qui apprend à être impitoyable en affaires...?"

Sora, gênée : "Mais non ! C'est...un jeu, quoi ! Pour s'amuser ! Et..."

Heero comprend aussitôt son embarras et saute sur l'occasion pour se faire bien voir : "Trowa, arrêtes d'ennuyer Sora. Sa réflexion ne va pas aussi loin que la tienne."

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui et le fixe d'un air étonné.

Sora, vexée : "Hein ?! Ca veut dire quoi ça ?"

Sunny, en riant : "Ca veut dire qu'il te traite d'imbécile !"

Duo, agacé : "Heero !"

Heero, sur la défensive : "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Sora voit ce jeu comme une innocente occasion de s'amuser et Trowa, lui, voit tout de suite une façon d'apprendre le monde des affaires !...(personne n'a compris.) Je voulais dire que Sora a un jugement plus innocent que Trowa..."

Sora, perplexe : "...Ah ? Heu...oui ! Trowa ! Tu n'es qu'un pervers !"

Trowa, amusé : "Quoi ? Moi ? Mais pas du tout !"

Sunny : "Oui, bien sûr ! Fais-nous croire ça !...BON. On s'y met ?"

Tous redeviennent calmes et la partie commence...

- Une heure plus tard...

Sora, embarrassée : "AH !...Heu...Heero...?"

Heero lève brusquement la tête et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Sora : ENFIN, elle lui adressait la parole volontairement : "Hm ?"

Sora, troublée : "Heu...ton pion est sur...une de mes propriétés...rue Lecourbe..."

Sunny ricane perversement à cette phrase : "Heu...non rien."

Heero cherche des yeux son pion qui se trouve sur la case de la rue Lecourbe : "Oh."

Il prend quelques billets et les lui passe lentement...en savourant chaque frôlement de main...

Sora, écarlate : "Heu...merci."

Elle prend les billets précipitemment, en fait tomber la moitié sur le plateau de jeu et en les ramassant, fait s'écrouler les piles de cartes "chance" et "caisse de communauté".

Sora, affollée : "Oups-oups-oups ! Oh la la la la la ! Désolée !"

Duo, tranquillement : "Allez, calmes-toi, Heero ne va pas te tuer parce que tu lui as soutiré de l'argent ! Après tout, ce sont les règles du jeu !"

Sora sourit faiblement à Duo sous l'oeil jaloux de Heero. Elle ne lui avait pas jeté un seul regard depuis le début de la partie ! Et il était le seul avec qui elle agissait comme ça ! Elle parlait avec tout le monde sauf lui !

La partie reprend ensuite dans la bonne humeur même si les filles ricanent de temps en temps et lancent à leur frère des regards complices dès que quelqu'un tombe sur la fameuse "rue Lecourbe".

..Qu'est-ce-que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Ce nom n'avait absolument rien de comique !

Une deuxième fois, la partie est interrompue de la même façon, mais par Wufei cette fois : "Hum. Sunny, ton pion vient d'arriver sur la Place de la Bourse, MA propriété."

Sunny, ricanant : "Héhé ! Ca n'm'étonne pas d'moi ! (regard bizarre de Wufei)...de violer la propriété des autres...(ricanement de Sora)...heu...de faire des trucs en toute illégalité, j'veux dire !"

A ces mots, Sora éclate de rire, suivie par Sunny pendant que Snow commence à glousser.

Snow, avec un air malicieux : "Surtout quand il s'agit des affaires de Wufei !"

Sora, tordue de rire : "Non...non...arrêtez ! J'arrive plus à respirer, au s'cours !"

Sunny, refroidie par la remarque de Snow , lance joyeusement : "Bon, allez ! On continue la partie !"

Sora se lève, toujours tordue de rire et fait quelques pas dans la pièce : "Je vais...sortir...prendre l'air...c'est trop...j'arrive pas à m'arrêter !"

Quatre, inquiet : "Est-ce que ça va aller ?"

Sora, en riant : "Ouais...j'espère que...je ne vais pas mourir de rire !"

Elle sort en titubant, sous le regard consterné des garçons.

Wufei, étonné : "Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?"

Snow, en riant : "Oh, rien ! Elle est tout le temps comme ça !"

Duo, pensif : "Moi j'avais plutôt l'impression que toi et ta soeur, vous partagiez son délire..."

Snow : "Ben non qu'est-ce que tu racontes Duo ?"

Sunny, en prenant précipitemment le dé : "Laisses tomber, c'est des trucs entre nous !"

Les garçons échangent un regard interrogateur et la partie reprend tranquillement...avec les rires de Sora partie dans le couloir en fond sonore.

Heero baisse les yeux d'un air confus : même si elle était très mignonne, Sora était quand même un peu étrange des fois...

-------------------

Le soir même, il avait été prévu que les g-boys, Sunny et Snow iraient ensemble assister au spectacle de la fête Jeanne Hachette...Duo était particulièrement impatient de voir le résultat des répétitions auxquelles il avait assisté. Même si le spectacle était muet, voir Sora déguisée en soldat monter sur le rempart était très amusant !

Sunny, à Snow : "Espérons qu'elle ne tombe pas du rempart !"

Snow, d'un air méprisant : "Ca m'étonnerait pas d'elle : c'est qu'une grosse nunuche !"

Les garçons les regardent d'un air étonné.

Trowa, amusé : "Vous êtes toujours aussi gentils avec votre soeur ?"

Snow, vexé : "On n'est pas méchants, c'est la vérité ! Elle casse tout ! Elle fait n'importe quoi cette grosse crotte !"

Trowa, perplexe : "...Ah."

Duo, perplexe : "Grosse QUOI ?"

Sunny, précipitamment : "Oh, ça va, c'est juste pour plaisanter. On sait très bien qu'elle s'en sortira parfaitement."

Snow, scrutant la place Jeanne Hachette plongée dans le noir : "De toute façon, on verra rien si elle tombe !"

Duo sourit d'un air embarrassé : "Allez, elle est capable de tenir sur ses deux jambes ! Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'elle tombe !"

Il tourna son regard vers le rempart qui montait sur trois étages...Sora lui avait bien dit qu'elle avait le vertige et que l'idée de grimper sur un rempart plongé dans le noir ne lui plaisait pas mais tout se passerait bien avec un peu de chance...Enfin, les remarques de son frère et de sa soeur commençaient à éveiller le doute en lui.

Sunny, joyeusement : "Ah ! Je suis impatiente de voir mon amie Barbachat en prostituée !"

Les garçons, perplexe : "..."

Snow, enthousiaste : "C'est vrai ?! Barbachat va être déguisée en prostituée ?!"

Finalement, le spectacle commença et tout se passa bien, pour le peu qu'on pouvait voir. Au début, la petite bande reconnut Sora et une autre amie de Sunny, Crocolune. Puis, pendant la scène des filles de joie, Sunny ricana tout du long en observant Barbachat faire le pied de grue devant des soldats. Pendant le reste du spectacle, les figurants, placés loin des tribunes étaient difficilement reconnaissables. Sora, Crocolune et Barbachat étaient uniquement reconnaissables pendant les scènes où elles tenaient leur rôle de "demoiselles du Beauvaisis" : elles portaient alors une robe blanche et rouge, (les couleurs de Beauvais ! ) ainsi qu'un chapeau assorti, ce qui leur donnait une vague ressemblance avec le Père Noël...En dehors de ces scènes, Sora et Crocolune étaient sur le rempart au milieu des autres soldats, au fond de la place, et n'étaient pas reconnaissables.

Duo, inquiet : Pour l'instant, je n'ai vu personne tomber...c'est plutôt bon signe, non ?"

Snow, tranquillement : "Si ça tombe, elle attend la dernière scène pour tomber !"

Duo sentit sa gorge se serrer un peu en imaginant Sora dégringoler du rempart au moment où Jeanne monte pour arracher un étendard des mains de l'ennemi. Mais heureusement, le spectacle se termina sans aucun problème. Après s'être changée, Sora rejoignit le groupe derrière les barrières de sécurité.

Sora, ravie : "Alors ? Vous avez trouvé ça comment ?"

Heero, en la regardant fixement : "Intéressant. Tu as été très bien."

Sora, gênée : "Ah-heu-merci."

Sunny, en haussant les épaules : "Mais Heero, on l'a presque pas vu !"

Duo, en soupirant : "Au moins, tu n'es pas tombé du rempart, c'est déjà ça !"

Sora, vexée : "QUOI ? Pourquoi je serais tombée du rempart d'abord ? Je suis pas SI NOUILLE que ça !"

Snow, d'un air méprisant : "Gros cake."

Sora, en croisant les bras : "Je vois...tout le monde s'est ligué contre moi à ce que je vois !"

Duo, embarrassé : "Mais non...Je n'ai rien dit moi...(en montrant Sunny et Snow)...Ce sont eux qui n'ont pas arrêté de te nous dire que tu allais tomber du rempart !"

Sunny, offensée : "HEY ! Moi, j'ai pris sa défense !"

Sora, à Duo : "C'est vrai ?"

Duo, pensif : "Ouais...mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger non plus..."

Sora, vexée : "Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle ! TOUT la fait rire !"

Sunny, agacée : "BON. Ca va, je suis pas non plus une NIAISE ! Et dépêches-toi d'finir ! On s'casse ! Je préfère aller me coucher au lieu de me faire insulter !"

Sora, en soupirant : "Et moi alors ! Qu'est-ce que j'devrais dire ?! En plus, je te signale que...je suis DEJA prête à partir !"

Sunny, avec mauvaise humeur : "Bon ben on y va !"

Le petit groupe se remit donc en route vers le parking du théâtre, où les voitures étaient garées. Après des séparations sèches, chacun rentra de son côté. Sur le chemin du retour, Duo songea à ce qui venait de se passer : même les personnes les plus proches de Sora n'avaient pas l'air de lui témoigner un soutien inébranlable...Enfin, peut-être que c'était juste une plaisanterie...ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fâché Sora plus que ça...Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, l'ambiance dans cette famille était plutôt amusante...

-------------------

Le lendemain, une nouvelle visite de la petite famille était prévue...ainsi que la découverte d'un nouveau jeu...le Cluedo !

Une fois encore, un jeu tout simple était l'occasion pour Snow et ses soeurs de faire des sous-entendus lubriques...mais surtout pour Sora qui avait décidé de se détendre une bonne fois pour toutes...à la grande surprise de Duo.

Peu après le début de la partie, Sora avançait tranquillement son pion dans la grange lorsque soudain, en le posant, elle frôla malencontreusement le pion de Wufei qui fit tomber celui de Sunny...

Sora, en fixant Sunny intensément : "Ooooh...Sunny...Wufei t'a renversée dans la grange..."

Snow fit échapper un gloussement. Les garçons s'étouffent tous ensemble autour de la table...

Duo, toussant : "Quoi ?! Sora, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?"

Sora, innocemment : "Rien...je m'excusais d'avoir fait tomber les pions de Sunny et Wufei, désolée..."

Puis, elle prend leurs pions et les pose sur le dessin d'une meule de foin.

Sunny rit nerveusement et place son pion ailleurs tandis que Wufei, écarlate, tente de garder son calme. Quatre se sert maladroitement un verre d'eau, Trowa, une fois la surprise passée, observe la scène avec un sourire amusé pendant que Heero fixe Sora d'un air très étonné.

Sora, calmement : "Bon...heu...Je vais poser mes questions à...Monsieur Duo..."

Duo sourit à ce surnom plein de politesse : "Monsieur Duo ? Allons Mademoiselle Rose, pas la peine de faire toutes ces manières..."

Sora, d'un air pervers : "Et si on allait continuer cette discussion dans votre chambre...?"

Duo, embarrassé : "Hein ?...Oui...enfin...heu...tu vas me poser tes questions..."

Sora se lève et se dirige vers la porte avec un sourire malicieux : "Et plus si affinités bien entendu..."

Sunny, aux autres : "Elle a bu ou quoi ?"

Sora, en riant : "Oh, si on a même plus le droit de rigoler !"

Puis, elle sort, suivi de Duo, qui jette un dernier regard inquiet vers les autres, extrêmement troublé...Est-ce que par hasard...Sora essayait de le draguer ?!

- Dans la chambre de Duo...

Duo, gêné : "Wow...hé bien...Est-ce que c'est...c'est ça..."Sora mode grande folle" ?"

Sora, en riant nerveusement : "Héhéhé...hm...oui...ça me prend parfois, quand l'ambiance est particulièrement détendue..."

Duo pousse un soupir de soulagement et la regarde en souriant : donc, c'était seulement ça ! Elle se détendait, tout simplement ! ...Mais d'un côté, bizarrement...il était un peu déçu que le jeu prenne déjà fin...Ces petits sous-entendus et ce jeu de séduction étaient bien plaisants, même si ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes...

Duo, joyeusement : "Super ! Alors ça veut dire que tu es plus à l'aise avec nous maintenant !"

Sora, en haussant les épaules, d'un air embarrassé : "Moui, on peut dire ça...Mais bon, je sens que je vais devoir arrêter mes petites plaisanteries...Ça met tout le monde mal à l'aise...Je te l'avais bien dit que les autres me regardaient bizarrement quand j'agis très naturellement !"

Duo, gêné : "Parce que ça paraît tellement inhabituelle chez toi ! Regarde Heero ! S'il se mettait à raconter des blagues salaces, tout le monde le regarderait bizarrement !"

Sora sourit faiblement et baisse les yeux d'un air triste : "Oui...c'est pour ça que je ferais mieux de garder ça pour les personnes qui me connaissent vraiment et qui ne prennent pas ça au sérieux."

Quoi ?! Perdre l'occasion de voir une Sora aussi amusante et détendue ? C'était naturellement hors de question ! En plus si ça pouvait permettre à ce petit jeu de séduction de recommencer...

Duo, précipitamment : "Non-non ! Fais pas ça ! Si tu ne te détends jamais et que tu ne te montres pas telle que tu es vraiment, tu n'auras jamais l'occasion de te faire de nouveaux et véritables amis !... (Il hésite un moment puis rajoute d'un air gêné, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête) Moi, ça ne me dérange pas quand tu plaisantes comme ça !"

Sora sourit et relève les yeux timidement : "Même si parfois, je plaisante sur les relations entre Mademoiselle Rose et Monsieur Duo ?"

Duo se sent rosir brusquement mais se reprend aussitôt : "Hein ? Bah...c'est plutôt amusant, non ? Hé puis..."

Il s'arrête et réfléchit rapidement...Au fond, il n'avait pas vraiment de raison valable pour ce genre de plaisanteries...plaisanteries qui ressemblaient plutôt à du flirt d'ailleurs...et lui qui était censé l'aider à améliorer sa vie sociale, voir même, au mieux, à trouver un petit ami...Ce n'était pas comme ça que la situation de Sora allait s'arranger !...En même temps, c'était juste pour s'amuser ! Sora s'amusait...et lui aussi s'amusait ! Il n'y avait rien de dangereux à jouer comme ça...innocemment...

Sora tripotait sa feuille de jeu nerveusement, attendant sa réponse.

Duo, gêné : "Moi, ça ne me pose pas de problème ! Hé puis, ça peut sûrement te...servir d'entraînement avec les garçons, non ?"

Sora, rougissant : "Oui, sans doute..."

Duo, embarrassé : "Enfin...il ne faudra pas que tu fasses ça avec n'importe qui ! Seulement avec un garçon qui t'intéresse !"

Sora, précipitamment : "Oui-oui ! Evidemment, je ferais comme ça !"

Duo, gêné : "Bon. Bah...Super !...Tu avais des questions à me poser ?"

Sora sursaute et lisse précipitamment sa feuille de jeu, toute cornée : "Ah ! Oui ! Pardon !...Alors...est-ce que tu as..."

--------------------

Le soir arriva rapidement...mais il n'y avait rien de prévu cette fois.

Il était environ une heure et demi du matin et Wufei attendait le coup de téléphone de Sunny censé les prévenir qu'elle, Snow et Sora étaient rentrés chez eux et étaient en sécurité. Sunny avait dû déposer Sora pour la nouvelle représentation du spectacle et était ensuite repartie chez elle. A la fin du spectacle, Sora et les deux amies de Sunny, Barbachat et Crocolune devaient l'attendre au point de rendez-vous fixé entre elles...Trois filles en plein centre-ville, tard dans la nuit, seules...C'était un peu dangereux mais bon, puisque Sunny allait les chercher rapidement, il n'y aurait pas de problème. D'ailleurs, c'était un peu étrange que Duo ne soit pas allé voir Sora une deuxième fois au spectacle. Depuis que les filles étaient reparties en fin d'après-midi, il était  
devenu pensif et silencieux...Les propos et l'attitude déplacée de Sora l'avait certainement troublé. Peut-être qu'il n'avait plus envie de passer du temps avec elle ?

"De toute façon, ce ne sont pas mes affaires." pensa Wufei.

Comme il songeait à l'étrange comportement de Heero vis à vis de Sora, son téléphone portable se met à sonner.

Wufei, tranquillement : "Allo ?"

Sunny , avec une voix bizarre : " Euh ... c'est moi ... en fait je... j'ai un problème ... Sora et mes amies n'étaient pas au lieu de rendez-vous ... et je ne les ai pas trouvées dans le centre-ville ... "

Non ?!

Wufei, inquiet : "Quoi ?...Tu es sûre d'avoir bien cherché partout ?"

Sunny : " J'ai cherché dans les alentours mais ça n'aurait pas été très prudent de fouiller tout le centre ville pour une fille seule à 1 heure du mat' ... surtout qu'avec la fête, il y avait pas mal de gens louches ... "

Et dire qu'ils les avaient laissées seules toutes les trois !

Wufei, agité : "Tu n'as pas une idée sur le lieu où elles peuvent être ?"

Sunny : " Absolument pas . Je ne vois pas du tout où elles auraient pu aller . On devait se retrouver devant le vidéo club . J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé de grave ...il y a tellement de bizarres dans les rues à cette heure-ci ! "

Sunny avait l'air vraiment inquiète...même si elle faisait de son mieux pour rester calme, le tremblement de sa voix trahissait son malaise.

Wufei, calmement : "Ecoutes. Dis-moi où tu es, tu vais te rejoindre toute suite. Tu ne peux pas continuer toute seule dans ton état."

Sunny : " NON ! Il faut que vous partiez à leur recherche ! Si elles étaient en danger, ce serait de ma faute ! J'aurais du rester pendant tout le spectacle ... "

L'agitation soudaine de la jeune fille était à la hauteur de l'urgence de la situation : il fallait agir vite.

Wufei réfléchit un moment puis répond, d'un ton décidé : "Très bien. Je vais réunir les autres. Tu es chez toi, là ?"

Sunny : "Oui..."

Wufei, déterminé : "Bien. On arrive tout de suite."

Sunny : "Bien."

Wufei sort de sa chambre précipitamment, prévient les autres puis ils partent tous ensemble rejoindre Sunny.  
L'ambiance était tendue dans la voiture : tout le monde était inquiet et craignait que Sora n'aie été de nouveau aggressée, voir même enlevée par des personnes qui l'auraient vue utiliser son pouvoir. Cette fois-ci, la situation était vraiment grave : Sora était accompagnée par deux amies et personne ne pouvait dire où elles étaient. Tous se sentaient coupables d'avoir laissé les filles sans accompagnateur. Ils avaient pourtant décidé de ne plus laisser Sora sortir toute seule, et pourtant, ce soir, parce qu'ils avaient cru suffisante la présence de deux amies, ils étaient revenus sur leur décision.

Une fois arrivés, Sunny fit entrer rapidement les garçons dans la maison et chacun se vit attribué une zone du centre-ville pour les recherches : Trowa du côté de la mairie et de la Place Jeanne Hachette, où avait lieu le spectacle (et où traînaient quelques ivrognes), Wufei du côté de la fontaine (le dortoir des bourrés) et Duo dans la fête foraine (Sunny avait hésité à y aller). Enfin, Quatre chercherait les filles sur le trajet qui sépare le centre-ville et la maison et Heero sur le chemin de la Z.U.P, où Barbachat vivait avec ses grands-parents.

Duo, l'air grave : "Bon. Puisque tout est prêt, allons-y."

Les autres acquièscent silencieusement puis tout le monde sort. Tous, sauf Wufei. Un peu inquiet pour Sunny, qui devait rester à la maison, au cas où Sora reviendrait, il hésitait à partir immédiatement, sans l'avoir rassuré.

Wufei, calmement : "Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'on la retrouvera."

Sunny : " Oui mais ... si elles ont été enlevées ? "

Wufei réfléchit rapidement : il fallait trouver un argument plausible pour la rassurer, pas une excuse à peine crédible qu'elle pourrait démonter en quelques secondes. La situation n'était peut-être pas si désespéré que ça...Il suffisait qu'il trouve une hypothèse rassurante à laquelle Sunny pourrait se raccrocher pendant leur absence.

Wufei, sérieux : "...Il faudrait que ces personnes aient été vraiment nombreuses pour les enlever toutes les 3...donc, il aurait fallu que tout ça aie été prémédité et dans ce cas, il aurait choisi un moment plus stratégique. Peut-être que...c'est moins grave que ce que l'on pense...avec ta soeur, on ne sait jamais...Elle a peut-être emmené tes amies dans une autre dimension..."

Sunny : " Hm.Hm. Bon, allez, il faut les retrouver. Prévenez-moi dès que vous avez de leurs nouvelles."

Wufei acquiesce silencieusement puis fait un geste pour s'en aller mais se ravise...Il observe un moment le visage de la jeune fille, un peu déprimée...Et finalement, il passe une main dans son dos pour l'attirer doucement contre lui et de l'autre, il tapote sa tête timidement.

Wufei, en regardant ailleurs, l'air gêné : "Allez. Ça va bien se passer. Nous reviendrons avec ta soeur."

C'était terriblement embarrassant...mais en même temps, ce simple geste avait l'air de faire son effet et Wufei se sentait étrangement plus fort...plus sûr de lui. Et puis...bien sûr...ce n'était pas désagréable...

Sunny se serre bien contre lui et Wufei, après être passé à l'écarlate pendant quelques secondes, finit par s'écarter d'elle.

Wufei, gêné : "Bon...A tout à l'heure."

Sunny, un peu troublée : "Heu...oui...à tout à l'heure..."

Ils se séparent donc, fort troublés et Wufei quitte la maison pour un endroit nettement moins accueillant...

-------------------

Heero savait où se trouvaient les filles : grâce à quelques déductions, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner ! Le chemin pour rentrer à la maison de Sora et Sunny était beaucoup trop long à partir du centre-ville. Ensuite, elles auraient beaucoup trop attiré l'attention en restant sur place et dans une situation inquiétante, on préfère généralement bouger plutôt que de rester sans rien faire. Vu l'heure qu'il était à présent, c'est-à-dire presque deux heures du matin, les filles n'avaient pas dû rester en centre-ville...sauf si elles avaient été enlevées, et dans ce cas évidemment, il serait difficile de les retrouver.

En résumé, les filles avaient dû vouloir se mettre à l'abri dans un endroit proche et familier et il ne restait plus qu'un seul lieu : la Z.U.P. Un quartier dangereux la nuit mais une simple promenade de santé pour un pilote de gundam.

Sunny lui ayant donné l'adresse exacte de Barbachat, Heero trouva rapidement le quartier. Les garçons qui osèrent le provoquer parce qu'il avait le regard un peu trop dur à leur goût furent rapidement défaits et il finit par retrouver les filles dans le hall de l'immeuble. Par chance, Sunny lui avait confié le sac de Barbachat avec son trousseau de clés dedans.

Sora, ravie : "Heero ! Tu es venu nous chercher !"

Heero acquièsce silencieusement puis les observe à tour de rôle : "Vous n'avez pas rencontré de problèmes en venant jusqu'ici ?"

Sora, tranquillement : "Oh, on s'est fait draguer sur le banc, près de Vidéo Futur et ensuite une bande de gars nous a adressé la parole de façon on-ne-peut-plus délicate mais à part ça, c'était une vraie promenade de santé !"

Heero fronce légèrement les sourcils puis, devant l'air joyeux de Sora, sourit légèrement : "Bon. (il tend un sac à dos à Barbachat) Je crois que ceci t'appartient..."

Barbachat, joyeusement : "Oui ! Merci !"

Heero acquièsce silencieusement puis, après de joyeuses séparations, chacun repart de son côté. Heureusement, la maison n'était pas très loin de la Z.U.P.

Heero, en observant Sora du coin de l'oeil : "Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?"

Sora, en haussant les épaules : "Un peu, mais ça va ! J'ai surtout un peu mal aux pieds. On a dû remonter tout le centre-ville, remonter la Z.U.P...c'était long !"

Elle avait raison...Il y avait d'abord eu le défilé, le spectacle, puis tout le trajet jusqu'à la Z.U.P...C'était un peu surprenant qu'elle ne soit pas plus fatiguée que ça mais bon...elle avait quand même l'air d'une fille énergique.

Heero, brusquement : "Tu veux que j'te porte ?"

Sora, vraiment surprise : "Hein ?! Heu-nan !...J'veux dire...ça va. Je peux encore marcher...et puis, je suis trop lourde ! ° "

Heero, en haussant les épaules : "La semaine dernière, quand tu t'es endormie pendant la fête de la musique, Duo t'a bien porté sur son dos. Tu crois que j'n'en suis pas capable ?"

Sora, très embarrassée : "Mais...mais non ! C'est pas ça ! Tant que je peux tenir debout, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me porte ! Si j'avais été éveillée, je n'aurais jamais laissé Duo me porter !"

C'était tout à fait possible...Pendant un moment, Heero se maudit lui-même d'avoir montré aussi sensiblement de la sollicitude pour la jeune fille...Ça ne lui ressemblait pas...Elle allait sûrement le remarquer et le considérer étrangement...

Sora, en souriant timidement : "Enfin...merci quand même de me l'avoir proposé...Finalement, je retire ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois, dans le Palais des Glaces : tu es devenu quand même bien plus sympathique que le Heero Yuy de la série "Gundam Wing"...Je suis contente...je croyais que tu me détestais..."

Incroyable ! Un sourire et des remerciements ! Pour lui, et UNIQUEMENT POUR LUI !

Heero sourit avec franchise et la regarda ainsi, fixement : "Bien sûr que non...C'était peut-être le cas au début mais...j'ai fini par découvrir que tu étais une fille très attachante."

Sora, rougissant fortement : "Ah...bah...c'est juste parce que j'arrive à me détendre avec vous tous que je peux être moi-même...et puis, c'est aussi grâce aux conseils de Duo ! Sinon, je serais beaucoup plus timide !...Voir même, complètement coincée !"

Heero sourit tendrement à cette phrase : c'était justement un des côtés qu'il préférait chez elle...Ce côté "vulnérable"...cette partie d'elle-même qui appelait une partie de lui et lui donnait l'impression qu'il pourrait l'aider... Depuis la fin de la guerre, il lui avait fallu partir à la recherche d'une nouvelle cause pour donner un sens à son existence...Est-ce qu'une personne peut donner un sens à une existence ? Est-ce suffisant ?

Sora poursuivit d'une voix timide : "En plus...j'ai bien vu que tu me regardais bizarrement cet après-midi, quand j'ai fait des sous-entendus pervers sur Sunny et Wufei..."

Heero fronça les sourcils, un peu troublé : ça, c'était une autre affaire...Ce côté-là de la personnalité de Sora le déroutait beaucoup plus !

Heero, sérieux : "C'est vrai que ça m'a surpris mais bon...heureusement, tu n'es pas toujours comme ça !"

Sora, en riant : "Parfois, je serais bien tentée de l'être !"

Heero, inquiet : "Quoi ?!"

Sora le regarda d'un oeil malicieux puis éclata de rire : "Bien sûr, je n'ai pas assez de cran pour ça ! Et puis, si j'agissais toujours ainsi, on finirait par ne plus me prendre au sérieux !"

Heero sourit légèrement et acquiesça silencieusement. Au fond de lui, son coeur était beaucoup plus léger : la situation avait bien changé entre lui et Sora. Encore quelques moments comme ça et il ne tarderait pas à rattraper l'avance qu'avait prise Duo dans le coeur de la jeune fille.

Après le rapide coup de fil de Heero qui lui annonçait qu'il avait retrouvé les filles, Duo avait téléphoné aux autres puis avait rejoint Sunny à la maison. Il attendait avec impatience le retour de Sora et ses explications sur sa mystérieuse disparition. Et puis aussi...il se sentait coupable de l'avoir laissée seule sous prétexte qu'elle était accompagnée de deux copines. Il avait refusé de passer plus de temps avec elle pour ne pas qu'elle s'imagine des choses alors qu'en réalité il aurait aimé assister de nouveau au spectacle. En se plaçant derrière les barricades placées côté coulisses, il aurait pu lui parler entre chaque scène, l'encourager, la rassurer si elle était stressée. Il aurait aussi très bien pu aller la chercher lui-même au point de rendez-vous ! Peut-être qu'il l'aurait trouvée.

-----------------------------

"Chuis rentrée !"

Duo, Sunny et les autres se précipitent dans l'entrée et y trouvent Sora, accompagné de Heero.

Duo, en soupirant : "Te voilà enfin !"

Sora, en souriant d'un air gêné : "Oui ! Désolée de vous avoir inquiétés tous..."

Quatre, avec un sourire rassurant : "Ce n'est pas grave : le plus important, c'est qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé."

Comme chacun assommait Sora de questions, Duo observa la jeune fille attentivement : elle n'avait pas l'air traumatisé, ni inquiet. Elle souriait et avait l'air ravi d'être rentrée chez elle. Mais rien ne signalait que cette expérience l'avait marquée.

Trowa, sérieusement : "Mais...pourquoi vous n'avez pas téléphoné à Sunny pour la prévenir où vous étiez ?"

Sora, embarrassée : "Ah...ça...C'est très bête ! Au début du défilé, j'ai dû passer mon sac avec mes chaussures de rechange à la chef de notre groupe. Elle l'a confié à un agent de police et quand nous l'avons revue après, elle a été incapable de nous dire où on pouvait retrouver mon sac ! Et il y avait le portable de Barbachat dedans !"

Sunny, complétant : "Barbachat devait me téléphoner et ensuite, je devais les rejoindre et lui donner son sac et ses clés."

Duo soupira et croisa les bras derrière la tête : "Hé ben ! Quelle histoire, simplement à cause d'un sac !"

Sora, en souriant : "Hé oui ! C'est vraiment pas d'bol !"

Trowa, amusé : "Tu n'as pas l'air très affecté par ces évènements."

Sora, en haussant les épaules : "J'avais un peu peur mais bon, mon côté optimiste me présentait plutôt ça comme une aventure très amusante !"

Tous : " --° "

Duo sourit d'un air attendri : Sora pouvait s'inquiéter pour des détails mineurs mais dans des cas aussi graves que ceux-là, elle trouvait un côté "amusant" à la situation ! Elle était vraiment incroyable !

Heero, sérieusement : "En tout cas, il faudra passer au commissariat pour reprendre ton sac et le portable de Barbachat."

Sora, consternée : "Oui..."

Duo sauta aussitôt sur l'occasion : "Je t'y accompagnerai si tu veux !"

Sora, gênée : "Ben, Heero m'a déjà proposé tout à l'heure. (Elle sourit joyeusement) Mais bon ! On peut toujours y aller tous les trois !"

Duo cacha sa déception et sourit : "Ouais, pas de problème !"

Si Heero les accompagnait, ce ne serait pas pareil...Ils ne pourraient pas parler à leur aise. Il y aurait certains sujets qu'ils ne pourraient pas aborder et puis, Sora était mal à l'aise avec lui.

Heero, sérieusement : "Je pense qu'il est inutile que Duo nous accompagne...Il y a plusieurs gendarmeries dans votre ville, il serait plus prudent qu'on se répartisse la tâche. Je t'accompagnerai à l'une d'entre elles et Duo se chargera de l'autre."

Sora, un peu déçue : "Ah ?...Bon. (Elle sourit légèrement) D'accord !"

Duo fronça les sourcils : Ils avaient dû discuter et mettre les choses au clair sur le chemin du retour pour que Sora ne soit pas dérangée à l'idée de passer plus de temps seule avec Heero. Sora, seule avec Heero. Étrangement, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas tellement...Il avait une sorte de mauvais pressentiment à propos de l'attitude de Heero avec Sora...Pourquoi témoignait-il tant de sollicitude envers elle ? Même avec Relena il ne se comportait pas ainsi ! Mais...il ne pouvait pas être tomber amoureux de Sora ! C'était INIMAGINABLE ! Il la détestait au début ! Il avait lui-même avoué qu'il aimait lui lancer des regards assassins dans le seul but de lui faire peur ! Non...il devait sûrement se tromper...mais tout de même, il faudrait qu'il observe Heero plus attentivement dans les prochains jours. Il pouvait se comporter comme il voulait avec Relena mais avec Sora, c'était différent !

Sora, en baillant : "Wouaaah...Je tombe de sommeil, moi..."

Duo sourit tendrement et posa une main sur sa tête : "Tu devrais aller t'coucher..."

Sora, rougissant : "Oui...je...j'vais y aller..."

Quatre jeta un coup d'oeil vers Duo puis vers les autres : "Dans ce cas, on va vous laisser. Il ne faudrait pas que votre père nous trouve ici."

Sora, tranquillement : "Oh ça...ça ira, on vous a présentés comme des amis qui aiment se déguiser en personnages de dessins animés. (Elle réfléchit une seconde) AH ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'à cette heure-ci...votre présence...serait un peu bizarre."

Chacun acquiesça puis, sur un second bâillement de Sora, les garçons quittèrent la maison rapidement.  
Pendant tout le trajet, Heero arbora un sourire ineffaçable sur le visage, un sourire que Duo, assis au volant observa dans le rétroviseur d'un air inquiet.

Á Suivre…

* * *

Tinlin tinlin tinlin tinlin... Inquiétant, non ? Duo ferait bien de mettre les choses au point avec lui-même s'il ne veut pas que Heero lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied ! Mais peut-être ne ressent-il rien d'autre qu'un peu d'amitié pour Sora ? Peut-être est-ce simplement cette impression de déjà-vu qui le trouble ? Mais la suite des évènements lui offrira bien des possibilités de mieux saisir ce qui lui arrive... La prochaine fois, Sora et Duo vont passer plus de temps ensemble ! La joyeuse bande va goûter aux joies d'un tout nouveau jeu leur permettant de mieux se connaître les uns les autres ! Duo va t-il garder sa longueur d'avance sur Heero dans le coeur de Sora ? Mais de toute façon, le pilote du Wing ne lui laissera pas si facilement le dernier mot, n'est-ce pas ?

Que de mystères et peu de réponses... mais restez branchés en attendant le prochain chapitre d'Hana-BE : Rivalité !


	8. Rivalité

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Hana-BE !  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Heero/Sora/Duo et Sunny/Wufei.  
Chapitre : 8/21

Petit message : Ouaiiiis ! C'est l'anniversaire de Seya-chan ! Bon anniversaire à elle ! Pour la peine, aujourd'hui, je vais poster les trois chapitres clôturant la première partie de Hana-BE ! Au programme, un Heero jaloux, un Duo encore hésitant qui laisse peu à peu ses sentiments lui échapper et une pauvre Sora qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête ! Mais que veuvent-ils ces garçons ? Zut alors !

Vous le saurez bien assez tôt ! Allez, bonne lecture à tous ! Fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Rivalité

Après les évènements du week-end, les jours qui ont suivi ont été bien calmes...et un peu étranges aussi. Dimanche est passé très calmement : il y eut le dernier jour du défilé, auxquels les garçons assistèrent, ainsi que papa, Snow et Sunny. A un balcon, j'ai même aperçu Mayanaïs qui me faisait signe, caméra au poing, du haut de l'appartement de sa tante. Mais quand j'ai de nouveau baissé les yeux sur le défilé, le groupe était reparti sans moi...quelle honte !

Aujourd'hui, pas de sortie, je n'ai donc pas pu parler aux g-boys ou plus particulièrement à Duo...et puis, je voulais remercier encore une fois Heero d'être venu jusqu'à la ZUP pour me ramener à la maison. Mais bon...je n'ai pas eu le temps. C'est bizarre que son attitude aie autant changé avec moi, je pensais vraiment qu'il me détestait mais finalement, tout va bien. Au début, quand il m'avait parlé, dans le Palais des Glaces, l'autre jour, j'ai vraiment eu peur ! Mais hier, c'était vraiment sympa !...Finalement, Heero est vraiment...un chouette garçon ! Pas aussi bien que Duo, qui lui, est tout à fait "spécial" pour moi mais il est bien quand même !

J'ai l'impression qu'il me considère un peu comme sa petite soeur...Il avait une attitude très protectrice hier ! Ouais...Heero, comme grand-frère, doit vraiment assurer ! Si après leur retour chez eux, je pouvais continuer à voir les g-boys, j'espère que Heero continuera d'être comme ça avec moi, ce serait cool !

Enfin...qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il me considère de façon plus...vous voyez, quoi ! Peut-être qu'il y a de la romance là-d'ssous ?! Nann...j'me fais sûrement des idées ! Tout ça, c'est à cause des sous-entendus de Sunny mais en fait, il n'y a rien de tout ça ! S'il y avait autre chose, je m'en apercevrais, non ?

--------------------

Lundi...rien de bien passionnant non plus...A part que j'étais un peu malade à cause du spectacle : rester en collants pendant toute une soirée...il faisait froid...et après, il y a eu ce grand feu autour duquel on a dansé...le contraste de température m'a sûrement fait attraper un rhume...Enfin, passons !

Maman rentrait le lendemain de sa cure de thalasso et il y avait beaucoup de ménage à faire...  
JE HAIS nettoyer la douche ! Heureusement qu'il y a eu le petit tour en ville avec les garçons pour remonter la note de la journée ! Bon, c'est vrai que Barbachat nous accompagnait mais c'était quand même sympa de la voir essayer de faire connaissance avec Heero...Il essayait de se montrer aimable et poli mais je voyais bien que toutes ces questions l'embarrassaient !

Enfin, le plus étonnant a quand même été quand je suis allée chercher les garçons à l'hôtel ! Heero portait un jean et une chemise blanche qui le rendait incroyablement sexy ! Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la fixer intensément comme si je pouvais voir à travers ! J'aurais bien vouluuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Pour Duo, c'est moins évident d'en parler : pour moi, il est TOUJOURS sexy ! Mais bon, là, il était particulièrement... particulièrement séduisant. Il portait un jean (pour être aussi moulant, ça ne pouvait être qu'un 501 ! Je suis prête à l'jurerrrr ! . ), un t-shirt et une veste serrée qui rendait si bien sur lui ! Il avait trop la classe ! J'avais vraiment honte de me retrouver entre eux deux !

Bizarrement, j'ai pensé au couple yaoi Heero/Duo si adulé par les yaoistes...Je faisais bien tâche au milieu...Eux, ils étaient si bien habillés... bien assortis... Enfin, ils ont quand même un style bien différent ! Heero, plutôt...simple, mystérieux...ténébreux ! Duo, c'est plus...heu...chais pas...classe ? Cool...et classe ! Je ne peux pas trouver d'autres mots !

Hum-hum. Bref, j'étais vraiment surprise par cet effort vestimentaire ! Je ne me suis pas privée pour le faire remarquer aux garçons qui ont vaguement haussé les épaules en déclarant qu'ils ne voyaient pas la différence mais qu'ils étaient ravis que ça me plaise...Bon. Que Duo ait fait attention, d'accord, mais Heero ?  
J'avais un doute sur ses intentions pour cet après-midi donc, je me suis pressée pour les avertir que Barbachat nous accompagnerait et leur réaction ne s'est pas fait attendre : Duo a trouvé que c'était une excellente idée et Heero a acquiescé silencieusement en lui jetant un coup d'oeil peu amical...On aurait dit qu'il ne partageait pas son opinion !

Après ça, nous avons rejoint Barbachat à la mairie puis avons commencé notre enquête : Duo de son côté, Barbachat, moi et Heero de l'autre. Nous avons alors appris que mon sac se trouvait au commissariat, justement fermé le lundi ! ° Pas de pot ! Cette sortie n'a donc pas servi à grand-chose...enfin...elle m'a quand même permise de découvrir les garçons sous un jour très intéressant...surtout Heero !

-----------------------

Ensuite, les jours suivants...aaah...les jours suivants ont été d'une abominable banalité ! Mardi, maman est rentrée et nous sommes allés récupérer mon sac au commissariat. Les garçons étaient toujours aussi bien habillés ! Mercredi, nous avons eu des invités et Jeudi, je suis allée chez ma meilleure amie, Mayanaïs. Ça a quand même été amusant de lui parler des g-boys de façon voilée : je lui ai dit que j'avais rencontré un groupe de garçons très sympas qui aimaient se déguiser en personnages d'animes et plus particulièrement en personnages de Gundam Wing. Bon, elle n'aime pas la série mais c'était sympa de pouvoir lui parler de mes sentiments pour Duo et de mes doutes à propos de Heero ! C'est dommage que je n'aie pas le droit de lui dire la vérité. J'aurais bien aimé que Duo la connaisse...Enfin, le problème, c'est que c'est le genre de garçons que Mayanaïs aime bien ! Mais je crois que ça se serait bien passé...aaah...Dommage...

Bon. Je peux toujours en parler avec Sunny et un peu avec Snow mais bon...comme elle sort souvent avec Wufei, je ne peux lui raconter tout ça que le soir. D'ailleurs, il paraît que ça avance plutôt bien entre eux ! Ils...font connaissance...Ils discutent beaucoup...de choses et d'autres...Sunny dit que c'est normal, que tout le monde fait ça pour devenir amis mais moi je suis sûre que non ! Parce que...je n'ai jamais vu Wufei s'habiller aussi sexy que ces derniers jours ! Je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport avec Sunny mais en tout cas, il est clair qu'il veut plaire à quelqu'un !

C'est trop cool, n'est-ce pas ? Ça veut dire que Wufei s'intéresse à ma soeur ! Évidemment, la situation me fait un peu penser à la mienne, quand j'ai vu Duo et Heero la dernière fois mais bon, ils n'ont pas de raison spéciale pour me draguer, pas vrai ? Heero me considère comme sa petite soeur et Duo comme une sorte de...heu..."protégée" ? DONC, TOUT VA BIEN ! Je n'ai AUCUNE RAISON pour y penser et y repenser !

Ouais. Je me fais des films, comme d'habitude ! Je ne devrais pas penser à des choses pareilles ! C'est ridicule !

--------------------

Vendredi...Les résultats du bac !

Quand j'ai annoncé ça aux garçons cet après-midi, ils avaient l'air vraiment enthousiaste pour moi ! Heero et Duo se sont tout de suite proposés pour m'accompagner au lycée pour lire les affichages mais bon, manque de chance, j'avais déjà prévu d'y aller avec des copines !

Heero, sévèrement : "Mais ils sont affichés très tard dans la soirée ! Je n'ai pas envie que l'incident de la semaine dernière se reproduise !"

Moi, embarrassée : "Mais...je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! Je vais voir les résultats et je rentre à la maison !"

Duo, sérieusement : "Sora, Heero a raison. On ne peut pas te laisser seule, même si tu es avec des amies et même si tu n'en as pas pour longtemps."

Ah ! Ils me regardaient avec un air si décidé tous les deux ! Je n'ai pas pu dire non ! Ils sont donc venus me chercher à la maison et nous avons rejoint mes deux amies devant le lycée. J'étais un peu embarrassé mais finalement, tout s'est bien passé ! Les garçons ont vraiment été cools ! Ils avaient l'air tellement classe dans leurs beaux vêtements ! J'étais vraiment fière d'être avec eux et tellement impressionnée ! Quand j'y repense, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser : "J'aimerais tellement avoir un petit ami comme ça ! Aussi classe ! Aussi cool ! Dont je pourrais être fière !" Mais bon, rassurez-vous ! Je n'ai pas utilisé mon pouvoir ! J'ai été bien sage et tout s'est très bien passé !

Même quand on nous a annoncé que l'affichage des résultats était reculé de deux heures et qu'une de mes amies nous a proposé de venir avec elle chez des copains pour attendre, Heero et Duo ont assuré à 200 !  
Dans le petit appartement, au milieu des garçons assez mignons, ils ressortaient vraiment ! Et par rapport à moi aussi...j'avais trop peur de faire un truc stupide qui leur mettrait la honte...et en même temps...

J'étais tellement à l'aise que...je crois que, moi aussi, j'ai assuré, au milieu de tous ces garçons inconnus ! Je n'ai pas hésité à prendre la parole et à plaisanter en me moquant gentiment d'eux qui défendaient avec ardeur "Ken le survivant" ! C'était vraiment marrant ! Aaah...heureusement que, dès le début, j'ai présenté Heero et Duo comme des fans de mangas qui aimaient se déguiser en persos de Gundam Wing sinon les gars auraient tout de suite fait la remarque ! D'ailleurs, ils ne se sont pas privés pour dire que ce n'était pas la série la plus géniale qui soit...mais Duo et Heero l'ont tout de suite défendue ! C'était génial...les gars étaient vraiment bluffés par leur ressemblance avec les personnages de Gundam Wing !

Aaaah...ah la la ! Je pourrais en parler pendant des heures tellement cette soirée était géniale ! Je crois que les garçons se sont rapidement aperçus de mon enthousiasme d'être là avec eux ! Hmmm...Je n'arrête pas de rougir rien que de repenser au moment où Duo m'a dit que j'étais "rayonnante" ! Ah...

J'aurais bien aimé que tout se termine dans la joie et la bonne humeur...Malheureusement, quand moi et mes amies sommes revenues au lycée...il n'y avait que moi parmi nous trois qui avais mon bac...J'étais contente...et triste et mal à l'aise à la fois...Je ne savais pas quoi dire...Alors, on s'est séparé rapidement et mes copines sont reparties à l'appartement des gars...Une de mes amies avait son petit ami avec elle mais je crois que l'autre avait rompu récemment...J'étais vraiment gênée de la savoir seule alors que moi, j'avais mon bac et j'étais bien accompagnée. Parfois, je regrette d'avoir autant de chance...mais bon, tant pis !

J'ai eu mon bac ! J'ai eu mon bac ! J'ai eu mon bac !

Heero, calmement : "Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais une note si basse en histoire-géographie. 8, c'est très faible, surtout si c'est noté sur 20...heureusement que tu as eu la philosophie pour te rattraper..."

Ah...Oups.

Moi, gênée : "Heu...oui ! J'ai la mémoire d'une passoire alors...moi et les dates ! Mais bon, j'ai quand même eu peur pour la philo : j'avais mis de l'humour noir dans ma copie et j'avais vraiment peur que le correcteur le prenne mal mais bon, finalement, peut-être que ça lui a plu ! "

Duo, joyeusement : "Peut-être..."

Heero, calmement : "A mon avis, ce n'est pas seulement avec un peu d'humour qu'on peut obtenir un 17...tu avais sûrement bien compris le sujet et ton plan devait être excellent."

Je rougis sous ces phrases qui sont peut-être des compliments (?) et m'exclame soudain : "OH MON DIEU ! Si ça tombe, ma dissertation était parfaite et c'est peut-être à cause de l'humour noir que j'ai perdu trois points !"

Duo et Heero : " ... "

Ainsi, la soirée s'est malgré tout achevée dans la bonne humeur et mes charmants chevaliers servants m'ont gentiment raccompagnée à la maison. Ah la la. Je me sentais vraiment contente et en même temps un peu honteuse d'être le sujet de tant d'attentions ! C'est bien uniquement parce que je possède un pouvoir étrange et dangereux que je dois être surveillée comme ça mais bon, c'est tout de même bien agréable.

Après avoir fait la bise aux garçons et leur avoir dit au revoir, je suis rentrée à la maison bien rêveuse.

----------------------

Le week-end s'est passé bien tranquillement. Samedi, Sunny, Snow et moi-même sommes retournés à l'hôtel pour de nouvelles parties de jeux de société. On avait aussi ramené quelques CDs pour faire un peu découvrir la musique de notre monde aux garçons. J'en ai profité pour leur prêter le CD de Gundam Wing qui contient toutes les chansons des personnages ! On l'a un peu écouté et on s'est aperçu que les garçons étaient parfaitement capables de chanter leurs chansons avec la même voix que l'interprète original, c'était...trooooop !

Ça m'a fait un peu drôle de voir Quatre chanter ses chansons avec la même voix de fille...Les autres ont un peu plaisanté dessus mais bon, il y avait aussi des choses à dire sur eux : Trowa ne chante pas toujours juste, Wufei n'a que des chansons de dépressifs, Heero a des chansons aux paroles étranges...soit très poétiques, soit qui parlent d'amour, soit...hum...enfin...si on fait attention à la traduction des paroles, la chanson "take off to the sky" est quand même assez troublante, non ? Des phrases comme : "nous pouvons chacun sentir le corps de l'autre passionnément", ou encore, "nous pouvons partager chaque péché"...si on les prend à part, sans le reste de la chanson...ça ne vous fait pas penser à des trucs pas clairs ?...Moi et Sunny, on n'a pas pu s'empêcher de ricaner en y pensant en tout cas !

Et puis...les chansons de Duo...bah...moi, évidemment, j'ai rien trouvé à dire ! Les autres m'ont fixé d'un air malicieux, comme s'ils disaient tous "Alors ? Rien à dire pour cette fois ?" et Snow a même dit : "Évidemment dès qu'il s'agit de Duo, tu dis plus rien, hein ?" J'étais morte de honte ! Ah...c'est sûr : maintenant, il doit bien se douter que...il a dû deviner mes sentiments pour lui, c'est certain ! Ah...et évidemment, Heero m'a lancé un de ces regards ! Il avait l'air vraiment fâché...et en même temps...triste...Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser... Est-ce qu'il me considère uniquement comme sa petite soeur ou alors...plus ?

J'ai passé mon dimanche à me poser la question mais je n'ai rien trouvé ! J'ai toujours ce doute...Il faudrait que je mette les choses au clair...Il n'y a que Duo qui m'intéresse...lui seul et c'est tout.

Lundi après-midi, une étrange surprise nous attendait devant la maison, alors que nous nous apprêtions, Sunny, Snow et moi à rejoindre les garçons à l'hôtel. Duo lui même était venu nous chercher !

Duo, joyeusement : "Salut vous trois ! Ça va ? Je suis venu vous escorter personnellement aujourd'hui !"

Moi, ravie : "Super !...Est-ce que...c'est une nouvelle norme de sécurité ?"

Tout en continuant à discuter, nous nous dirigeons tous les trois vers la camionnette...sous le regard soupçonneux de Maman qui regarde à travers une des porte-fenêtre...

Duo, étonné : "Non...(il sourit ensuite joyeusement) Mais j'étais impatient de vous voir !"

Moi, surprise : "Ah ?...Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

Duo, en ouvrant la portière : "Non !"

Ah...bizarre...

Je m'apprête à rentrer mais Duo me prend par le bras : "Tu ne montes pas à côté de moi ?"

Moi, rougissant : "Oh...oui...bien sûr..."

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai une drôle d'impression.

Tout le monde s'installe et nous pouvons enfin nous mettre en route. Du coin de l'oeil, je regarde Duo qui sourit d'un air beaucoup trop innocent pour être vrai !

Moi, soupçonneuse : "BON ! QU'EST-CE qu'il y a ? POURQUOI tu souris comme ça ?"

Duo, tranquillement : "Pour rien !"

Rah ! C'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible ! POURQUOI j'ai l'affreuse impression qu'il mijote quelque chose ?

La voiture s'arrête doucement dans une ruelle près de l'hôtel. Sunny et Snow sortent de la voiture et je m'apprête à en faire autant mais Duo, qui a laissé le moteur en marche, me retient par le bras : "Attends."

Moi, surprise : "Quoi ?"

Duo regarde Sunny refermer la portière de la camionnette puis se penche vers moi, avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

Moi, écarlate : "Qu-quoi ?...O-oh..."

Mais à ma grande surprise (et déception, je l'avoue...v.v), Duo...ne m'embrasse pas...C'était ce que je m'étais imaginé et ce que j'avais secrètement fantasmé pendant ces quelques secondes mais...non ! Il attrape la portière de mon côté, la referme brusquement, verrouille toutes les issues possibles (Hééé ? O.o ) puis fait sortir la camionnette de la ruelle. Nous repartons donc...pour une destination inconnue...

Je regarde par la vitre arrière l'hôtel qui s'éloigne rapidement...puis me tourne brusquement vers Duo.

Moi, complètement sous le choc : "Que-qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tout le monde va nous attendre ! Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?"

Duo regarde droit devant lui en souriant tranquillement, sans un mot...

Raaaah ! Ça m'énerrrrrve ! Fiu...Du calme...du calme...cette situation est loin d'être inintéressante... Elle fait très "film", c'est sûr...mais bon...ce genre d'escapade, car c'est tout à fait le mot qui convient pour ces circonstances, peut prendre une tournure très plaisante... ça a des airs d'enlèvements...et...heu...dans notre monde moderne, un enlèvement de ce genre ne se termine pas par "ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants" mais plutôt par "ils s'arrêtèrent dans une sombre clairière et...vous connaissez tous la suite, les enfants !"

Aaah...Je savais bien que mon esprit pervers ne resterait pas en arrière très longtemps...S'il m'avait laissé tranquille au sujet de Duo pendant la fête foraine, il fallait forcément qu'il refasse surface un jour...et c'est aujourd'hui...Je ne sais pas exactement ce que Duo a derrière la tête mais je sais exactement ce qu'il y a dans la mienne...

Une sorte d'aventure palpitante façon Bonnie & Clyde...qui commence sur un air très rock...Hmm... pourquoi pas sur l'air d'Opening Run d'Ayumi Hamasaki...? Cet interlude musical m'a toujours fait penser à une fuite à travers la forêt...Prisonnière de mon ravisseur, je saute de la voiture en marche au moment où nous passons près d'un bois. Je cours à travers les arbres pour me cacher, écorche mes vêtements aux branches crochues et me retrouve dans une clairière à demi-éclairée par les rayons du soleil qui percent à travers le feuillage. Où aller ? Je regarde autour de moi d'un air paniqué et ces quelques secondes d'hésitation suffisent à mon cruel ravisseur pour me rattraper...Affollée, je recule vers une sortie possible mais mes vêtements s'accrochent aux branches basses d'un arbre particulièrement pervers et je trébuche sur une racine pour me retrouver par terre...  
Là, le méchant garçon s'agenouille devant moi et en me prenant par les épaules brusquement me tire hors des branchages...Malheureusement, mon t-shirt se déchire et reste malencontreusement accroché...

...Hééé ! Nonnnn ! Ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça ! AUCUNE fille ne se laisserait enlever de cette façon ! J'ai mon mot à dire dans cette histoire ! Oui-oui ! Parfaitement !

Moi, un peu énervée : "Je n'ai pas le droit de donner mon avis ?"

Duo, tranquillement : "...Non."

Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Laissez-moi l'étrangler !

Je croise les bras d'un air résolu et fixe la vitre d'un air furieux. D'un côté, je me sens vraiment contrariée...et de l'autre...j'ai toutes ces idées perverses dans la tête qui me soufflent à l'oreille que cet enlèvement est une situation éminemment intéressante...

Dans les bois, face à mon agresseur, je me relève courageusement ! Mais après avoir trébuché sur la racine, je me suis certainement tordu la cheville alors je retombe par terre lamentablement...Lui prend ma cheville avec douceur et la masse sensuellement (c'est un fantasme, alors autant en profiter un peu...) en me regardant droit dans les yeux...puis, tout en déposant sur ma jambe endolorie une foule de baisers, il commence à me déshabiller, lentement...(je souris béatement en imaginant la scène) et puis...et puis...oserais-je encore me débattre et m'enfuir à un moment aussi...critique ? Oooh...peut-être...à la limite, le ferais-je encore un peu languir en le repoussant vaguement et en refusant de lui offrir mes lèvres...Peut-être aussi protesterais-je un peu en lui faisant remarquer qu'il est bien injuste qu'il soit plus vêtu que moi...oui...juste pour le voir ôter ses vêtements...

Ou alors, peut-être que...s'il montrait quelques scrupules à profiter de ma malheureuse faiblesse...peut-être que c'est moi qui me lasserait de sa gentillesse surperflue et lui sauterait dessus...directement et sans état d'âme...

Et puis...à la fin...quand il m'aurait bien montré qui est le maître entre ravisseur et jeune fille en détresse, il me ramènerait à la voiture et m'attacherait à la portière avec des menottes et...

Non-non-NON ! Taisez-vous ! Stupides petites voix !

Puisqu'il m'est impossible de tirer la moindre information de mon "charmant" prince, je suis le trajet avec attention et vois la voiture quitter le centre-ville pour la zone industrielle...Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire là-bas ? On n'a pas vraiment de courses à faire...Pfff ! Et zut...la voix perverse qui sommeille en moi vient de me souffler une vague histoire à propos d'un achat au rayon literie d'un grand magasin...au s'cours...

Moi, en soupirant : "Tu as quelque chose de spécial à acheter... (je tend mes mains serrées dans sa direction) Des menottes peut-être ?"

Duo me jette un rapide coup d'oeil et sourit d'un air moins je-m'en-foutiste mais plus...heu...(ça me trouble d'écrire ça mais c'est vraiment l'air qu'il a...)...plus...tendre : "Nan...j'ai besoin de ton aide pour acheter un ou deux nouveaux jeux."

Ah !...Oh...c'est tout ?

Moi, en haussant les épaules : "Aaah...C'était donc ça..."

Nous nous arrêtons à un feu et Duo se tourne vers moi : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es déçue ?"

Moi, rougissant : "Non...! (petit sourire de Duo) Enfin...peut-être un peu...(grand sourire de Duo)...mais vraiment un tout p'tit peu ! Je m'en fiche pratiquement !"

Duo, malicieusement : "Allons, dis-moi à quoi tu t'attendais ! Quand même pas à une escapade en amoureux ?!"

Aaah...oh non...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir de honte et de me tourner vers le carreau...J'ai trop honte de m'être fait des films...du début à la fin...Même quand je pensais que Duo s'intéressait un tout p'tit peu à moi...quelle idiote ! Je ne suis vraiment qu'une pauvre fille.

Comme le feu passe au vert, Duo sourit et reporte son attention sur la route...mais il est HORS DE QUESTION que cette discussion s'arrête là !

Moi, vexée : "Hmpf ! Je suppose que N'IMPORTE QUELLE fille y aurait cru ! En plus, vu la façon dont tu y es pris aujourd'hui, on aurait plutôt dit que tu allais me violer ! Et puis, le coup de l'enlèvement, c'est quand même bien classique ! Je me demande si tu aurais fait preuve d'UN PEU PLUS d'originalité si ç'avait été un véritable ENLÈVEMENT à but romantique !"

Duo, écarlate : "Hein ? Je...B-bien sûr que oui !"

Hin hin hin ! Touché !

Je me tourne vers la vitre et sourit secrètement.

Moi, en haussant les épaules : "Donc, ça veut dire que je ne vaux pas la peine qu'on fasse preuve d'imagination pour m'enlever...comme c'est triste..."

Duo, précipitamment : "Quoi ? Hé ! Pas si vite ! C'est pas tout du tout ce que je voulais dire !"

Je me tourne vers lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Duo me jette un coup d'oeil et hausse les sourcils d'un air surpris : "Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ?"

Comme je ne réponds rien, Duo sourit doucement. Nous nous regardons longuement puis, embarrassée, je me retourne vers la vitre en croisant les bras : "Ça t'apprendra à t'moquer d'moi !...Après tout, c'est toi qui a commencé !"

Duo ne répond rien mais se reconcentre sur la route. Le reste du trajet se poursuit tranquillement jusqu'à ce que la voiture se gare sur un parking devant le magasin Picwic.

Moi, étonnée : "Hm...Je vois que tu as fait un repérage avant de partir en vadrouille...bien joué."

Duo, en sortant de la camionnette : "Évidemment !...Un enlèvement, ça se prépare !"

Je fais une moue boudeuse puis sort sans un mot. Duo me tapote le dos en plaisantant pour me remonter le moral sur la situation puis nous entrons dans le magasin. Direction : rayon des jouets et plus particulièrement celui des jeux de société !

Aaah...il y en a tellement ! Si j'étais la seule à choisir, j'en prendrais bien une demi-douzaine...Enfin, il y en a bien quelques uns qui ont l'air...plus amusant que d'autres...

En pensant cela, mon regard se fixe sur un jeu nommé "Kama-Sutra", j'essaie de me débattre contre mes idées perverses mais mes yeux se posent immédiatement sur un autre jeu intitulé "Phantasms"...

Duo, qui arrive au bon moment pour me surprendre dans un situation gênante : "Alors, t'as trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait plaire aux autres ?...Oh ! C'est quoi ?"

A-ah-ah...oh...NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Visiblement, le nom "Kama-Sutra" ne doit pas signifier grand-chose pour lui puisqu'il prend la boîte en toute innocence et la retourne sous tous les côtés !

Moi, écarlate : "Duo ! Reposes cette boîte !"

Duo, troublé : "C'est quoi ?"

Trop gênée pour pouvoir répondre, je lui prend la boîte des mains et tente de la remettre à sa place mais... j'arrive pas à la faire rentrer ! Au s'couuuuurs ! Pourvu qu'aucune vendeuse ne vienne faire un tour par là !

Heureusement, Duo, motivé par l'urgence de la situation, m'aide à remettre le jeu à sa place.

Duo, très gêné : "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Moi, écarlate : "Bah...un jeu pour adultes ?...Un couple de préférence... (Un peu calmée, je jette un nouveau coup d'oeil à la boîte...mais sans la toucher)...Ouais...c'est écrit sur la boîte : ça se joue à deux...et ça permet de..."

Duo, précipitamment : "J'ai vu !"

Moi, gênée : "Oh !...Oui, pardon...Je..."

Duo, avec un sourire embarrassé : "Jamais j'aurais cru que votre monde était aussi...Enfin...quand on vous voit, toi, ton frère et ta soeur...on croirait jamais que..."

Moi, embarrassée : "Oui...on est un peu à part..."

Duo, avec un sourire crispé : "Pourtant...ça n'avait pas l'air d'être tout à fait inintéressant pour toi..."

Oh...heu...

Moi, gênée : "Bah...ça peut être amusant...si j'ai un p'tit ami un jour...Moi, si je sortais avec quelqu'un depuis un moment déjà...j'aimerais bien essayé ce genre de jeu..."

Duo, rougissant : "Hmm...En tout cas, je me demande ce que ce genre de..."jeu"...fait ici ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à trouver ça là !"

Moi, en souriant d'un air gêné : "C'est sûr ! Moi aussi, je ne savais pas que ce genre de jeux existait..."

Silence embarrassé.

Duo, brusquement : "En tout cas, c'est sûrement pas ce jeu qui va plaire aux autres ! Cherchons un jeu plus...familial."

Je ricane nerveusement et me met à la recherche d'un jeu plus intéressant. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous allons à la caisse payer nos deux nouveaux jeux et retournons à l'hôtel rejoindre les autres.

---------------------

Les jours qui ont suivi cette journée ont été bien tranquilles...mais bien amusants aussi ! Le premier jeu qu'on a acheté s'appelle "Knowing me, knowing you" et consiste à poser des questions à tous les joueurs au sujet d'un joueur désigné. Puis, quand tout le monde a répondu aux 5 questions, on lit les réponses et celui qui a donné la bonne gagne deux points. Un point quand on a une réponse en commun avec un autre joueur. Les règles sont un peu plus compliquées en fait mais ce serait trop long à vous expliquer !

Alooors...petits exemples de questions...

"Dans quelle position s'endort...Trowa ? Sur le dos, sur le ventre ou sur le côté ?" Sachez que c'est sur le côté !

Bien sûr, on a eu droit à quelques questions plus amusantes que ça...comme "Quel service demande-t-on facilement à Duo ?"

Moi, en riant : "Je sais pas...! "Frappes-moi" ?"

Duo, vexé : "Héééé ! Nonnn ! Je l'ai fait uniquement parce que Heero me le demandait !"

Moi, en haussant les épaules : "Plutôt bizarre comme service mais bon, la situation l'exigeait...pas vrai Heero ?"

Heero me sourit et acquiesce silencieusement.

Je ne peux pas vous raconter en détails tout ce qui s'est passé ces jours-là mais sachez qu'on s'est vraiment bien amusé et bien rapproché ! Je ne regrette pas d'avoir choisi ce jeu avec Duo ! Aaah...je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de vous faire une petite liste des questions les plus amusantes et qui ont suscité le plus de fous rires et de situations intéressantes !

"Quelle sorte de pantalon porte Heero ?"

Snow, brusquement : "Un spandex !"

Avec enthousiasme, je répond la même chose, tandis que les garçons et Sunny, un peu plus observateurs, préfèrent mettre en avant la fâcheuse tendance de Heero à mettre des jeans...moulants de préférence...

"Qui autour de cette table imite le mieux Wufei ?"

Long silence...

Trowa, en haussant les épaules : "Aucune idée."

Les g-boys se regardent autour la table sans pouvoir trouver une réponse.

Sunny, timidement : "Sora ?"

Snow : "Ouais, c'est vrai ! J'ai mis pareil !"

Moi, embarrassée : "Oui...enfin...c'est plus une caricature qu'autre chose..."

Wufei hausse un sourcil et me fixe d'un air pénétrant : "Et...ça donne quoi ?"

Moi, précipitemment : "Quoi ? Nan-nan-nan ! Hors de question que j't'imite ! Je voudrais pas...te gêner...ou te ridiculiser..."

Wufei, en fronçant les sourcils : "Tu l'as déjà fait avant, je ne vois pas où est le problème."

Gloups...Nonnn...

Moi, d'un air suppliant : "Wufei...ne me regardes pas comme ça ! C'est vraiment intimidant ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu veux que je me repente pour avoir OSÉ t'imiter ?"

Wufei, en souriant : "Non...je voudrais simplement voir ce que ça donne !"

Pendant un moment, je suis vraiment tentée d'accéder à sa requête : je me lève timidement, ouvre la bouche...mais éclate de rire : "Oh nonnn ! Nonnn ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux paaaaas !"

Wufei croise les bras et me regarde fixement : "Très bien. Alors la partie ne reprendra pas jusqu'à c'que tu m'aies montré un peu de ton TALENT pour m'imiter."

TTTT A la fin...j'ai bien été obligée de l'faire, évidemment...J'ai quand même réussi, entre deux éclats de rire à articuler un faible : "Injustice ! Je ne me bat pas contre les faibles et les midinettes !" ce qui a bien fait rire tout l'monde ! Même Wufei a souri un peu...J'étais contente ! J'avais vraiment peur qu'il me réduise en charpies ! Mais finalement, tout s'est bien passé ! Ouf !

Là où c'est devenu plus gênant, c'est quand Sunny ou moi sommes tombées sur des questions assez embarrassantes, comme par exemple : "Quelle est la personne (que vous connaissez tous) avec qui Sora aimerait passer des vacances ?"

Le choix était limité : une personne que connaissait les g-boys et que nous connaissions nous aussi, ça ne pouvait être qu'une personne de leur monde, eux y compris ou une personne que j'avais mentionné en leur présence, c'est à dire, Snow, Sunny, mes parents, ou mes copines...Ah la la...si seulement j'étais un peu moins transparente sur mes sentiments...Tout le monde, à part l'intéressé, a répondu "Duo"...Lui a répondu "Sunny"...alors que les autres avaient deviné la bonne réponse...Si encore ils n'étaient pas si nombreux...J'étais rouge de confusion en entendant tout le monde répondre "Duo", "Duo", "Duo", "Duo", "Duo", "Duo"...TTTT

Moi, écarlate : "Oui...c'est...Duo..."

Duo, surpris : "Hein ? Moi ?"

Moi, confuse : "Ben...oui...v.v Je passe toute l'année avec Sunny et Snow...je vois mes amies assez souvent alors...heu...(ton faussement enthousiaste) Voilàààààààà ! Question suivante ?"

Duo, étonné : "Ah...bah...merci."

Et du côté de Sunny : "Quelle partie du corps Sunny aurait tendance à cacher lors d'une soirée ?"

Sunny, en haussant les épaules : "TOUT, évidemment !"

Tous : --°

"Quel est le sujet de conversation préféré de Sunny ?"

Sunny, joyeusement : "MOI, évidemment !"

"Qui autour de cette table a le plus beau postérieur selon Sunny ?"

Sunny, timidement : "...Trowa ?"

Moi, riant nerveusement : "Aaaaaah ! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahah ! (tout le monde sourit mais me regarde bizarrement)...Ahahah...aaah...vraiment drôle cette question...aah...hum."

Je jette un coup d'oeil vers Sunny qui est plongée dans l'étude de sa feuille de scores. Autour de la table, tous les garçons sourient d'un air gêné. Trowa, très calme, essaie de ne croiser le regard de personne.

Puis est venu le tour de Quatre...

"Qui autour de cette table est la personne la plus romantique selon Quatre ?"

Étrangement, comme si c'était une évidence, tout le monde m'a désignée...--° Moi aussi, mais bon...c'est bien parce que je n'imagine personne d'autre de plus noyée que moi dans l'eau de rose...

Moi, surprise : "C'est pas vrai ?! QU'EST-CE qui vous fait TOUS penser que je suis la personne la plus romantique autour de cette table ?"

Duo, gêné : "Ben...tu es une fille..."

Moi, vexée : "Ouais...ça peut avoir un vague rapport...mais bon...au cas où vous ne l'ayez pas remarqué... SUNNY AUSSI EST UNE FILLE !"

Quatre, avec douceur : "Oui, mais vous avez un style bien différent toutes les deux...Toi, on voit bien que tu es plus...naïve..."

Moi, haussant un sourcil : "Est-ce que tu utilise le mot "naïf" comme synonyme de "neuneu" ou alors tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?"

Quatre, perplexe : "Je suis sincère ! On voit bien que...tu fais plus facilement confiance aux gens que ta soeur."

Heero, calmement : "Quatre a raison. De plus, tu n'es pas toujours prudente et tu es assez tête en l'air..."

Tout le monde acquiesce.

Moi, croisant les bras : "Et c'est suffisant pour faire de moi une personne romantique ?"

Sunny, en me tapotant l'épaule : "Allons, tu sais très bien que tu es un peu...bohème !"

Trowa, en se tenant le menton : "C'est vrai. C'est justement le mot que je cherchais."

Moi, en haussant les épaules : "...Bon ! Faites comme vous voulez ! De toute façon, tout le monde a la bonne réponse, non ? Il n'y a donc AUCUN problème !"

La palme d'or de la question amusante revient à Snow !

"Qui parmi les personnes autour de cette table a le rire le plus bruyant selon Snow ?"

Sunny, gênée : "Moi ?"

Moi, hésitante : "Heu...(coup d'oeil craintif vers l'intéressé)...Heero ?"

Heero, surpris : "Quoi ?"

Snow : "Bah oui ! Au début de Gundam Wing, quand tu détruis des armures mobiles, tu ris comme un fou !"

Les autres garçons le regardent d'un air étonné puis se tournent vers Heero.

Moi, précipitamment : "Oui mais...c'était il y a longtemps ! Il...n'allait pas très bien à cette époque...heu...enfin... je veux pas dire que tu..."

Heero, calmement : "Ça va, j'ai compris. Ces vies n'avaient pas beaucoup d'importance pour moi. J'étais...jeune."

Moi, en haussant les épaules : "Hum. Tu avais juste un an de plus que Snow."

Heero : "..."

Moi, "ravie" : "Superrrr ! On continue la partie ?"

-----------------------

Et c'est ainsi que la journée du jeudi s'est terminé, la fin de la troisième semaine des g-boys parmi nous...

Heero nous a raccompagnés à la maison mais m'a retenue quelques instants, avant que je ne passe le portail.

Heero, sérieusement : "Sora. Tout à l'heure, pendant qu'on jouait, tu étais sérieuse quand tu as dit que...je n'allais pas bien à l'époque de la guerre ?"

Oups...enfin...ouf, quand même ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me reparler de mon pouvoir ! Alors que je fais c'que j'peux pour l'utiliser mais bon, pas ma faute si ça marche pas !

Moi, embarrassée : "Tu sais...je ne sais pas si ça s'est passé comme dans la série mais...tu n'es pas vraiment présenté comme une personne sympathique et très saine d'esprit... Mais bon, rassures-toi, c'est pas grave ! Tu es très bien comme tu es maintenant et c'est le plus important !"

Heero, surpris : "Tu me trouves...bien ? Tel que je suis maintenant ?"

Moi, gênée : "Oui..."bien"...enfin...physiquement, tu l'étais déjà avant mais bon, côté personnalité, tu t'es bien arrangé ! Comme quoi, on ne connaît jamais vraiment quelqu'un !"

Heero hoche la tête en souriant légèrement : "Oui...c'est vrai..."

Il faudrait quand même qu'on parle de mon pouvoir...C'est pas normal...ça fait déjà trois semaines...

Moi, soucieuse : "Tu sais Heero...J'ai essayé d'utiliser mon pouvoir...de m'entraîner, comme tu me l'avais conseillé l'autre fois mais je n'y arrive pas...Je commence à avoir du mal à croire à cette histoire de pouvoir..."

Heero pose brusquement ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarde droit dans les yeux : "Je suis certain qu'il existe ce pouvoir. Ne te décourages pas. Tu peux y arriver. J'en suis sûr...J'ai confiance en toi."

Oh !

Il me sourit tendrement et ébouriffe un peu mes cheveux : "Tu vas y arriver. Prends confiance en toi."

Moi, rougissant : "Heu...oui !"

Légèrement confus, nous nous disons au revoir puis nous séparons rapidement. Dès que je rentre dans la maison, j'ai évidemment droit à une remarque de maman...

Maman : "C'est marrant le garçon qui est venu vous chercher tout à l'heure...ses cheveux..."

Moi, en défaisant mes chaussures : "Ah...sa natte ? Ouais..."

Maman, pensivement : "Une natte comme ça, c'est pas banal !"

Moi, perplexe : "Oui...c'est sûr...C'est pas banal !"

De toute façon, parmi les cinq pilotes de gundam, est-ce qu'il y en a un qui soit banal ?

Á Suivre…

* * *

Aaaah ! Que j'aime ce chapitre ! Duo me ravit... dans tous les sens du terme ! Héhé ! Et Heero commence à entrer en guerre ! Mais est-il aussi bon séducteur que pilote de gundam ? De Duo ou de Heero qui remportera la palme ? Vous verrez la prochaine fois que Duo n'a pas dit son dernier mot ! Hé oui ! Mais Sora a des choses plus importantes à faire ! C'est quand que les pilotes de gundam rentrent chez eux ?! Il faudrait peut-être que Sora se mette au boulot, non ? Evidemment ! Elle va donc passer à l'action pour pouvoir enfin maîtriser son pouvoir ! Mais c'est sans compter l'irruption de Duo chez elle ! Duo et Sora dans une chambre, ça fait quoi ? Un grave accident va se produire qui va rapprocher les deux jeunes gens et ouvrir les yeux de Duo sur ses véritables sentiments !

Yahou ! Quel résumé flamboyant et ambigü ! (Je les ai bien roulé dans la farine comme ça ! Hin hin hin !) Bref ! Restez concentrés et ne faites pas attention aux manigances de l'auteur en attendant le prochain chapitre de Hana-BE : Un nouveau jeu !


	9. Un nouveau jeu

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Hana-BE !  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Heero/Sora/Duo et Sunny/Wufei.  
Chapitre : 9/21

Petit message : Aujourd'hui, une fournée spéciale de chapitres d'Hana-BE en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Seya-chan ! (En espérant que je ne me sois pas trompée de date !) Au programme de ce chapitre, Sora passe à l'action, se retrouve dans sa chambre, seule avec Duo... Ce dernier l'emmène dans des contrées lointaines et inconnues... Là-bas, survient un incident qui va les rapprocher et ouvrir les yeux de Duo. OH OH OH ! Que de suspense, n'est-ce pas ? Non ?! On s'en fout ! Bonne lecture à tous !

Fini de jouer, let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Un nouveau jeu

Bon. Ça va faire trois semaines piles aujourd'hui que les garçons sont arrivés dans notre monde. J'ai le pouvoir de faire quelque chose pour arranger ça...Je ne peux rester pas éternellement à ne rien faire d'autre que m'amuser.

Il FAUT que je fasse quelque chose !

Heero, surpris : "Hm ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Je baisse les yeux sur l'enveloppe que je lui tend et répond calmement : "C'est...le nouvel objet sur lequel je m'entraîne...C'est une lettre pour Relena...pour lui expliquer pourquoi vous avez disparu. J'ai décidé de m'entraîner à faire apparaître cette lettre sur son bureau."

Les autres garçons se lèvent et tout le monde vient se réunir autour de moi.

Trowa, sérieux : "Si tu arrives à faire passer cette missive d'un monde à l'autre, ça rassurerait certainement tous nos proches."

Moi, déterminée : "Oui. Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais que vous ajoutiez chacun dans cette enveloppe un message...pour quelqu'un qui s'inquièterait pour vous."

Wufei, hochant la tête : "Ça me paraît une excellente idée. Si tu arrives à transmettre cette lettre à cette fille, ça nous fera certainement un poids en moins sur la conscience."

Long silence embarrassé.

Après quelques rapides salutations, je quitte l'hôtel rapidement et rentre à la maison. Autant les laisser tranquilles, c'est une chose trop sérieuse pour être prise à la légère...ils ont sûrement besoin d'intimité. Je n'ai rien à faire là-bas.

----------------------

Après avoir écrit son message à l'intention de Hilde, Duo s'allongea sur son lit et laissa ses pensées vagabonder...Les autres devaient tous être occupés à écrire leur propre message...et Sora, que faisait-elle aujourd'hui ? Comme elle avait eu son code deux semaines auparavant, peut-être qu'elle était en pleine leçon de conduite ? Est-ce qu'elle se débrouillait bien ? Elle n'aimait pas tellement lui en parler. Quand il lui posait des questions là-dessus, elle lui répondait toujours avec un sourire embarrassé ou en haussant les épaules : "Mouais, ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Mieux que la dernière fois, en tout cas ! "

Duo sourit en se rappelant l'expression gênée de son visage et son sourire maladroit...Elle était vraiment mignonne...et quand elle prenait un air assuré...et qu'elle lui disait avec franchise ce qu'elle pensait de lui, elle était troublante...comme...ses tenues...parfois...hm...Non-non-non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense ! Hum. Bon.

Ça faisait bien plus d'une heure qu'elle était venue les voir...si elle était directement allée à une leçon de conduite après sa visite, elle devait déjà être rentrée...

Duo se redressa en souriant, sauta de son lit, prit sa veste et son sac et sortit de sa chambre sans bruit : si Heero l'entendait sortir, il tiendrait à l'accompagner et...il n'avait pas très envie d'avoir un chaperon aujourd'hui !

Il sortit donc de l'hôtel rapidement, prit le bus et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait devant la maison de Sora. Après une petite seconde d'hésitation, il sonna. Au bout d'un long moment, la mère de la jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil derrière un rideau puis recula, sûrement pour appeler Sora, songea Duo.

Finalement, Sora sortit de la maison par une des portes-fenêtres, descendit l'escalier et le rejoignit au portail. Elle portait un baggy crème et un petit maillot blanc très serré qui...- Duo rougit en s'en apercevant - laissait voir les formes de son soutien-gorge en transparence...

Sora, étonnée : "Salut ! Ça va ?"

Duo, joyeusement : "Ça va ! Je m'ennuyais un peu à l'hôtel, alors je me demandais si...je pouvais passer te voir..."

Sora, surprise : "Oh !...Oui, bien sûr ! Entres !"

Elle ouvrit le portail rapidement puis le fit rentrer dans la maison. Duo n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis le soir où Sora avait disparu et il était ravi de pouvoir observer la jeune fille dans son élément. Dans le salon, sa mère était assise dans un fauteuil devant la télé tandis que son père lisait le journal, installé devant le bureau.

Duo, joyeusement : "Bonjour ! J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas."

Mère de Sora, tranquillement : "Non non ! Pas du tout !"

Père, d'un air maladroit : Non-non...ça va...Alors...tu aimes te déguiser en...Touya ?"

Sora, gênée : "Papa...c'est Duo...Et ce n'est pas Touya mais TROWA !"

Père, confus : "Ah oui, oui...Tro-wa...et là, c'est...Douwo ?"

Sora, désespérée : "...Oui, oui, si tu veux...c'est Douwo..."

Duo l'observa d'un air amusé puis fit un rapide signe de tête en guise de salutations : "Je m'appelle Douwo, enchanté !"

Les parents rirent un peu puis, après quelques questions de la mère sur sa natte, ils laissèrent Sora s'occuper de son invité-surprise.

Sora, embarrassée : "Bon, ben, on monte ?"

Duo sourit puis se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'un air embarrassé : il allait monter dans la chambre d'une fille ! Même la chambre de Hilde, il n'y était jamais entré ! Il s'était bien déjà trouvé dans la chambre de Sora mais c'était juste parce qu'il y était apparu involontairement ! Là, il allait vraiment y "entrer" ! En tant qu'invité !

Duo, gêné : "Ouais."

Sora, embarrassée : "Bon, ben, allons-y !"

Elle retira ses chansons et monta l'escalier rapidement. Duo la suivit et la rejoignit sur le palier où la jeune fille l'attendait, debout devant deux portes.

Sora, en désignant celle de droite puis celle de gauche : "Ici, c'est la chambre de Snow, la chambre de Sunny et moi est juste à côté."

Duo, surpris : "Aaah...oui...c'est vrai que tu partages ta chambre avec ta soeur...J'avais oublié..."

Sora, étonnée : "Je te l'avais dit ?"

Duo sourit : il l'avait découvert le soir de leur arrivée dans ce monde, quand Heero avait surpris une discussion entre Sora et sa soeur, avant qu'elles ne dorment. Elles parlaient d'eux...et Sunny avait accusé sa soeur de vouloir être amis avec eux uniquement pour pouvoir fricoter avec lui et Quatre.

Duo, en souriant : "C'est Heero qui me l'a dit ! Il a surpris une conversation très intéressante entre toi et ta soeur le soir de notre arrivée."

Sora écarquilla les yeux et le fixa d'un air un peu effrayé : "Intéressante ? De... De quoi est-ce qu'on a parlé ?"

Duo rit doucement : "Bah...je voudrais pas t'embarrasser avec ça...C'était à propos de Quatre et moi...ta soeur te taquinait sur tes intentions pas très innocentes a priori."

Sora prit un air fâché et ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre : "Sunny ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'avais dit déjà le soir de l'arrivée des g-boys dans notre monde ?"

Sunny sursauta et ôta le casque de walkman qu'elle portait sur les oreilles : "Quoi ? Oh ! Salut Duo !"

Duo rie de la situation et de l'affolement de Sora et salua Sunny avec bonne humeur : "Salut ! Ça va ?"

Sora, en soupirant : "...Sunny...Le soir où les garçons sont arrivés, Heero a entendu notre conversation ! Et il a tout raconté à Duo !...Mais je ne me souviens plus de ce que tu m'avais dit !"

Sunny se leva précipitamment, ramassa quelques cds, son lecteur de cds puis sortit de la chambre hâtivement : "Je me souviens plus."

Sora, perplexe : "Hééé ! Où tu vas ?"

Duo se tourna vers elle d'un air embarrassé : tout cela sentait le tête-à-tête organisé...sauf que Sora n'avait pas du tout prévu ça, semblait-il ! Et cela avait même l'air de l'inquiéter un peu ! °

Sunny, précipitamment : "Heu...écouter de la musique dans un endroit plus calme."

Elle alla se réfugier dans une autre pièce et Sora referma la porte de la chambre d'un air contrarié.

Duo haussa les épaules en soupirant : "Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Sora posa son regard sur lui et une rougeur coupable s'empara de ses joues. Une idée perverse lui avait sans doute un instant traversé l'esprit.

Sora, embarrassée : "Bah, assieds-toi."

Duo obéit et regarda autour de lui : les murs étaient à demi couverts de posters, la plupart de "Gundam Wing", dont quelques images de groupes et d'autres individuelles...une pour chaque pilote.

Duo, gêné : "Hé ben...Finalement, la déco n'est pas aussi surchargée que dans mes souvenirs..."

Sora s'assit sur le lit de sa soeur et fixa le mur d'un air embarrassé : "Ah...Tu pensais...que tous les murs seraient couverts de posters "Gundam Wing" ?"

Duo, en riant : "Ouais...un peu comme dans ces films policiers...Tu sais, quand on entre dans le repaire du meurtrier..."

Sora, en souriant : "Oui ! Et on découvre que tous les murs sont couverts de photos de la fille qu'il traque sans cesse !"

Duo acquiesça silencieusement et soupira d'aise en pensant que, finalement, tout se passait plutôt bien. Ils passèrent ensuite un long moment à discuter de l'univers "Gundam Wing" : Sora lui raconta comment elle avait découvert la série. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment accroché mais un jour, en faisant ses devoirs, elle avait allumé la télé et l'avait laissée ainsi tout en travaillant. C'est au moment où elle avait entendu un de ses traits d'humour qu'elle s'était tournée vers l'écran et l'avait remarqué...Après ça, elle avait abandonné ses cahiers et s'était assise devant la télé pour suivre le reste de l'épisode.

Sora, avec enthousiasme : "Mais après, la chaîne a arrêté de diffuser la série ! J'étais verte de rage ! Je me suis mise à acheter tout ce qui pouvait me permettre de connaître la suite de la série et tout ce que j'avais raté ! Et voilà, finalement, je crois que j'ai presque tout ce qu'il y a...côté histoire bien sûr, parce qu'il y a les maquettes, les figurines, tout ça...mais bon, là, ce serait un peu exagéré ! "

Duo la regarda d'un oeil amusé...Elle parlait de tout ça avec un tel enthousiasme ! C'était touchant à voir...et en même temps, il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise...d'être l'objet d'autant d'attentions. Il n'en avait vraiment pas l'habitude...Après ça, Sora se proposa de lui montrer quelques épisodes...les plus amusants, au moins !

Drôle d'expression ! Duo avait du mal à imaginer en quoi la guerre qu'il avait vécue avec ses amis pouvait être amusante.

Sora, joyeusement : "Oh...c'est que tu n'as pas vu la mise en scène !"

Un peu plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux devant la télé, Duo sur le lit de Sunny, et Sora assise par terre, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit, juste devant la télé,

Bruit d'une enveloppe qu'on déchire suivi d'une petite brise qui emporte les morceaux de papier

Relena : "Mais...pourquoi ?"

Heero : "C'en est fini pour toi !"

Sora, en riant : "Ahahahahah ! Aaah...Heureusement qu' Heero a changé !"

Duo, en souriant d'un air embarrassé : "Ouais...Je savais pas qu'Heero avait déjà menacé la demoiselle !"

Il posa les yeux sur l'écran, sur lequel le générique de fin défilait puis regarda Sora, assise par terre. Il se rapprocha d'elle et se pencha par dessus la tête de lit : "Tu vas rester assise par terre ? Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir sur un lit ou à côté de moi ?"

Sora, en rougissant : "Nan...ça va ! J'ai l'habitude ! C'est ma place habituelle ! "

Duo haussa les épaules : "Bon...Alors j'arrive !"

Il prit un oreiller et s'installa confortablement à côté d'elle. Juste à côté d'elle. D'un côté, il envisageait sincèrement de passer un petit après-midi tranquille avec Sora, qui était avant tout une amie vraiment sympa... mais...de l'autre...il avait envie de se rapprocher d'elle...physiquement...C'était irrésistible. Il passa donc un bras derrière les épaules de la jeune fille et le posa sur le montant du lit. Du coin de l'oeil, il guetta sa réaction mais cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger...

Ils regardèrent ensuite le deuxième épisode et Sora lui fit quelques remarques sur la classe de son apparition quand Heero s'apprête à tirer sur Relena.

Sora, très critique : "C'est vraiment bien organisé ! C'est le genre de trucs qui te vient, naturellement ou tu choisis tes mots avant de parler ?"

Duo, étonné : "Quoi ? Non ! Ça me vient comme ça, c'est tout !"

Sora sourit et le regarda d'un air admiratif : "Hé ben...quelle chance ! J'aimerais bien..."

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et baissa les yeux, d'un air embarrassé...Elle n'avait plus l'assurance de ce matin...quand elle leur avait amené la lettre pour qu'ils y ajoutent chacun leur message...A ce moment-là, elle s'était montrée vraiment impressionnante, si décidée ! Presque sexy !

Après avoir rapidement chassé des pensées coupables, Duo posa sur elle un regard attendri et lui demanda doucement : "Tu aimerais bien quoi ?"

Elle le regarda d'un air embarrassé puis hésita un moment avant de prendre une grande inspiration...c'était signe chez elle qu'elle allait parler franchement et Duo sourit à l'idée qu'elle n'essayait pas de lui mentir.

Sora, gênée : "Je...je me disais juste que...- comme la plupart des filles je suppose ! - j'aimerais bien avoir un petit ami avec autant de classe..."

Duo écarquilla les yeux et rougit : il s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'_elle_ aimerait pouvoir agir de cette façon...Mais Sora venait de lui dire qu'elle aimerait avoir un petit ami...comme lui ! Et pourquoi pas lui ? Lui et Sora ? Ce serait certainement très sympa ! Avec un peu plus d'assurance, Sora serait à coup sûr une petite amie très classe...et...très attirante !

Étrangement, le regard de Duo se perdit sur le petit top de la jeune fille et inconsciemment, il commença à détailler les formes de son soutien-gorge.

Sora, brusquement : "Duo ?"

Duo sursauta, et releva les yeux rapidement, d'un air coupable : "Quoi ?"

Sora, en souriant : "J'espère que ce que je viens de te dire ne te met pas trop mal à l'aise."

Duo, rougissant : "Non non. T'inquiètes ! Ça ne me dérange pas !"

La situation devenait franchement troublante ! Pas désagréable, mais franchement troublante ! Duo avait besoin de bouger, le plus vite possible !

Duo, en se levant : "Hé, si on allait faire un tour ?"

Sora, surprise : "Un tour ? Où ça ?"

Duo haussa les épaules et regarda autour de lui : "Chais pas ! (Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre et son regard se posa alors sur le livret d'apprentissage de conduite de la jeune fille) Je peux regarder ton carnet ?"

Sora, gênée : "Hein ? Heu, ouais, si tu veux."

Duo ouvrit donc le livret et le feuilleta rapidement : une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq leçons, et toujours à l'étape un. Est-ce que c'était normal ?

Duo, curieux : "À ton avis, combien de leçons il faut en moyenne, pour apprendre à conduire ?"

Sora, en soupirant : "Entre vingt et trente leçons."

Duo fronça un sourcil : à cinq leçons, Sora aurait dû déjà avoir dépassé la première étape, mais sur le livret, le moniteur n'avait presque coché aucune croix !

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et regarda par dessus son épaule : "Je suis pas très douée pour la conduite."

Duo ferma le livret et le reposa sur le bureau. Il avait trouvé une idée pour aider Sora : il allait lui-même lui donner des leçons en dehors de sa formation ! Comme ça, elle apprendrait plus vite !

Il se retourna brusquement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sora : "Hé ! J'ai...oh..."

Sora rougit et recula brusquement : "Oups ! Pardon !"

Duo la fixa un moment sans bouger...Une seconde auparavant, il s'était senti troublé...mais pas tellement gêné par la situation...Pendant un bref instant, il s'était senti poussé vers elle...Si elle n'avait pas bougé, est-ce qu'il l'aurait embrassée ?

Duo, en regardant ailleurs : "Bon. J'ai trouvé ce qu'on va faire. Viens !"

Comme la jeune fille le fixait avec incrédulité, il prit sa main avec détermination et l'entraîna en bas. Après avoir brièvement salué les parents, ils montèrent dans la camionnette et partirent, loin de la maison.

Sora, les bras croisés et légèrement rougissante : "BON. C'est quoi le plan cette fois ?"

Duo, en souriant : "Je te rassure, ce n'est ni pour des courses, ni pour une escapade !"

Pourtant, quelques minutes auparavant, quand il avait pris sa main, il s'était senti un peu gêné et en même temps assez à l'aise. Ce n'était pas désagréable. En marchant côte à côte de cette façon, ils ne pouvaient pas se placer très loin l'un de l'autre. Ça imposait une certaine distance entre eux, une courte distance. Et ça lui plaisait bien.

Sora, en soupirant : "Est-ce que j'ai le droit de savoir ce que c'est alors?"

Duo arrêta la camionnette sur le bord de la route, descendit et fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière de Sora : "On échange de places ! Tu prends le volant !"

Sora, quasi terrifiée : "Quoi ? T'es malade ou quoi ? Je ne peux pas conduire ! Je n'ai pas le permis ! Je suis même pas en conduite accompagnée ! Si on croise la police et qu'ils me demandent mes papiers, je pourrais rien leur donner !"

Duo la regarda un instant sans bouger puis défit sa ceinture, fit le tour de la voiture et la prit par le bras pour la tirer hors du véhicule : "Allez ! On ne discute pas !"

Sora, réticente : "Mais on va avoir des problèmes !"

Duo la fit asseoir à la place du conducteur et attacha sa ceinture : "T'en fais pas ! Aies confiance en moi, tout se passera bien !"

Il fallait que ça marche ! Même s'il y avait des risques, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider...Après tout, il était le meilleur pilote de gundam ! Ce serait un comble s'il ne réussissait pas à lui apprendre à conduire ! En même temps, si elle doutait d'elle-même, il ne lui restait plus qu'à avoir confiance en lui ! Il fallait qu'il se montre à la hauteur de la situation ! Quoi qu'il arrive, ne pas la décevoir !

Comme la jeune fille le fixait d'un air inquiet, il prit ses mains, déposa dessus un léger baiser, les posa sur le volant et lui sourit tendrement en tapotant sa tête : "Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu es avec le meilleur pilote qui soit ! Si tu fais une erreur de manoeuvre, je serai là pour rattraper le coup !"

Il hocha la tête, referma doucement la portière puis fit le tour de la camionnette pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle : "Allez ! Tu peux y'aller ! Mets le contact, le clignotant, et démarres !"

Sora, très tendue : "Oui !"

Après un démarrage difficile (Sora, désespérée : "Les pédales sont trop dures !") la camionnette réussit à se remettre sur la route. Duo jubilait intérieurement de l'évolution du comportement de Sora : d'abord mal à l'aise, elle s'était petit à petit détendue et roulait maintenant tranquillement en bavardant joyeusement avec lui, tout en surveillant la route. Mais, évidemment, il y avait encore beaucoup d'efforts à faire... En effet, bien qu'étant sortie depuis un bon moment de la ville, Sora n'avait pas l'air de vouloir passer la quatrième et la cinquième vitesse. Sans doute par manque de confiance en elle, ou par peur d'avoir un accident peut-être.

Duo, préoccupé : "Hors ville, la vitesse est limitée à combien ?"

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Sora se tourna vers lui d'un air coupable et répondit d'une petite voix : "Quatre-vingt dix, je crois."

Duo soupira et tapota le levier de la boîte de vitesse : "Alors passes ta quatrième ! Les tracteurs vont finir par nous dépasser !"

La jeune fille baissa les yeux tristement : peut-être qu'il avait été trop loin ?

Sora, en souriant timidement : "Désolée...Je vais..."

Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la sienne, Duo rosit légèrement...une ou deux secondes passèrent et leurs regards se croisèrent...Soudain, Sora détourna brusquement la tête et poussa une exclamation de surprise. Duo releva aussitôt les yeux.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Là, juste en face d'eux, sur la même voie, une voiture arrivait rapidement en sens inverse ! S'ils ne faisaient rien, elle allait sûrement les percuter de plein fouet !

Duo, affolé : "Zut ! C'est pas vrai !"

Sora, en donnant un brusque coup de volant à droite : "Nonnnnnnnn !"

Duo posa ses mains sur le volant et l'aida à tirer la camionnette hors du trajet de la voiture mais il ne put l'empêcher d'aller s'échouer dans un champ de fleurs jaunes très odorantes.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut à son grand soulagement qu'il était encore vivant. Instinctivement, il avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Sora et l'avait prise contre lui et de son autre bras, avait maintenu la direction du volant. Il posa alors son regard sur la jeune fille qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Est-ce qu'elle était blessée ? Si c'était le cas, c'était entièrement sa faute et autant dire qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais !

Duo posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et l'écarta de lui avec douceur : "Hé, Sora ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

Faites qu'elle n'ait rien ! Faites qu'elle n'ait rien !

Heureusement, Sora leva lentement les yeux vers lui et sourit d'un air mal assuré : "Ouais. J'aie eu peur, mais ça va. (Elle regarda autour d'elle, un peu perdue) Oh la la la la !"

Duo jeta un coup d'oeil dans la vitre arrière : combien de kilomètres pourrait encore faire ce malade avant de rentrer dans une voiture et de tuer quelqu'un ?

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Sora : elle avait tendu ses mains au dessus du volant et les regardait trembler d'un air consterné : "Je... Je n'arrête pas de trembler ! J'ai vraiment eu peur."

Pauvre Sora ! C'était certainement la première fois qu'elle approchait la mort de si près. Elle était si pâle ! Bien plus pâle que d'habitude.

Duo ouvrit la portière du côté de la jeune fille et caressa sa joue du bout du doigt : "Hé, Viens. On va marcher un peu, pour prendre l'air."

Sora, en hochant vaguement la tête : "Ouais...tu as raison..."

Il faisait extrêmement chaud dehors, mais il faisait moins lourd qu'à l'intérieur de la camionnette. Une légère brise effleura le visage de Duo et il fit quelques pas au milieu des fleurs écrasées.

Duo, en s'étirant : "Wouaaaah ! Hé ben, on est bien mieux comme ça, pas vrai ?"

Il fit le tour de la camionnette et retrouva Sora appuyée contre la portière fermée, les yeux fermés et respirant l'air à grandes bouffées.

Non. C'était sa faute à lui. Pas question de la laisser comme ça ! Duo glissa doucement sa main dans la sienne et tira dessus pour l'entraîner à marcher un peu, mais Sora n'avait pas l'air décidé à bouger. Sans lever les yeux, elle tendit timidement la main vers lui, prit un bout de sa manche entre ses doigts et le secoua doucement.

Sora, en tremblant : "Je... Je n'ai pas très envie de marcher. Je sens que je vais m'écrouler. J'ai les jambes en coton."

C'était sa faute. C'était parce qu'il l'avait emmenée conduire contre son gré qu'ils avaient rencontré ce maudit chauffard ! Ce type... Il y avait vraiment des gars malades dans ce monde !

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, Duo prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, en fermant les yeux. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser au visage fou de ce gars qui avait failli les tuer et qui avait terrorisé Sora.

Duo, d'une voix douce : "Ne pleures pas. Je suis là. Tu es en sécurité maintenant."

Sora, en renâclant : "Oui, je sais. ... Merci."

-----------------

Kiyah ! Quand je repense à la scène, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir ! Sur le coup, j'étais vraiment morte de peur ! Mais maintenant...je voudrais bien la revivre encore une fois...Pas l'accident bien sûr, mais au moins le moment où Duo m'a prise dans ses bras ! C'était super ! ...Malgré l'ignoble odeur que dégageaient ces foutues fleurs jaunes... C'était...super ! Même si j'étais encore sous le choc, j'ai été tellement surprise ! Aaah...c'était bien...Une nouvelle case à cocher dans la catégorie "fantasmes réalisés" !

De façon générale, le vendredi après-midi s'est plutôt bien passé ! Heureusement qu'en sortant de la chambre, Sunny a prévenu Snow de ne pas nous déranger sinon c'est sûr qu'il serait venu mettre son grain de sel ! Après, il y a eu la petite balade et une fois qu'on a réussi à sortir la voiture du champ (Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de fossé entre le bord de la route et le champ ! Ouf !) Duo m'a déposée à la maison. Il a vraiment été très gentil et très doux aussi. C'était super ! Je crois qu'il se sentait vraiment coupable pour ce qui s'est passé et j'ai eu beau lui dire de ne pas culpabiliser, il est resté complètement hermétique à mes paroles ! Pas moyen de le rassurer ! Ah la la ! Quelle journée mouvementée ! ... Je vais avoir encore plus peur maintenant, pendant mes leçons de conduite !

-----------------

Troublant samedi...Comme d'habitude, la petite famille était venue rendre leur rendre visite à l'hôtel et dès le début, Wufei avait su qu'il allait encore se passer quelque chose : Sora ou Trowa, voir pire ! Les deux allaient faire des sous-entendus peu clairs sur sa relation avec Sunny et il allait devoir supporter leurs plaisanteries douteuses...

Pourtant, c'était vrai que ce qu'il se passait entre eux avait de quoi prêter à confusion : ils passaient souvent du temps ensemble, s'entendaient très bien...étaient assez proches et...si lui était sûr d'être attiré physiquement par la jeune fille, il était presque certain que c'était réciproque ! Mais il fallait tout de même qu'il trouve un moyen pour confirmer son hypothèse ! Non pas qu'il lui était absolument indispensable de le savoir bien sûr, mais... il aimait bien passer du temps avec elle...C'était une fille dont la compagnie lui était très agréable...et il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ami avec elle ! Il avait envie de se rapprocher d'elle, toujours un peu plus... Il aimait particulièrement s'asseoir à côté d'elle, pour toutes les fois où leurs bras se frôlaient malencontreusement ou quand, une fois que les cartes étaient distribuées, ils touchaient le même paquet par erreur... A moins que ce ne soit elle qui le fasse exprès à chaque fois ? En tout cas, il fallait éclaircir cette affaire au plus vite ! Aujourd'hui si possible...

Et donc, dès que toute la bande commença à jouer à "Knowing me, knowing you", il décida de proposer une nouvelle règle...pour un jeu plus intéressant...

Wufei, plein d'assurance : "J'ai une idée pour rendre le jeu plus intéressant...(Tout le monde relève le nez et le fixe d'un air surpris) Et si on se contentait de poser des questions à Sunny, Sora et Snow ? Après tout, ils savent déjà beaucoup de choses sur nous...mais nous, nous en savons si peu sur eux..."

Sunny, très enthousiaste : "Génial ! J'adore qu'on me pose des questions !"

Wufei sourit et plongea son regard dans le sien : "Tant mieux...je suis impatient d'en savoir plus sur toi..."

Sunny, troublée : "Ah...heu...ah bon...?"

Merveilleux...elle était perturbée par son regard et ses paroles...Elle n'était donc pas indifférente...c'était déjà ça. Wufei acquiesça silencieusement puis se tourna vers les autres : "Tout le monde est d'accord alors ?"

Duo hocha la tête joyeusement, Heero sourit bizarrement, Quatre était tout à fait d'accord et Trowa... Trowa était toujours partant pour de nouvelles expériences sociales.

Sora, réticente : "Oui...ça peut être marrant...mais pas pour tout le monde..."

Trowa, en se tenant le menton : "Ah oui ? Moi, je suis plutôt d'accord avec Wufei...cette idée devrait rajouter du piment dans le jeu..."

Sora, scandalisée : "Du PIMENT ? Trowa...On peut savoir A QUOI est-ce que tu penses encore ?"

Trowa, tranquillement : "Rien...rien du tout. D'ailleurs...une fois qu'on aura terminé la partie, on pourrait soumettre les filles à un petit interrogatoire, non ? Toutes les questions ne sont pas abordées dans ce jeu..."

Sora, embarrassée : "Moi, j'le trouve très bien ce jeu...Il a été conçu par des gens innocents et bien élevés...Pas comme toi, TROWA."

Trowa, en haussant les épaules : "Hm."

Sunny, hésitante : "Oui, mais pas des questions trop personnelles..."

Trowa, tranquillement : "Bien sûr !...Si on avait envie de vous poser des questions personnelles, il est évident qu'on vous autoriserait également à nous les poser !"

Sora, soudain très excitée : "OKAY ! Commençons la partie !"

Tout le monde acquiesça et la partie commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

Trowa, tranquillement : "Alors... Question pour Sora."

Sora, en soupirant : "Oh nonnnn..."

Pendant longtemps les questions furent banales et ennuyeuses au plus haut point...mais l'ambiance chauffa en un quart de seconde quand Duo dut demander : "quelle couleur de sous-vêtements" portait Sora au moment du jeu...

Sora, rougissant : "Woups ! Oh la la ! C'est vraiment ce qui est écrit sur la carte ?"

Duo la lui passa rapidement, en baissant les yeux...Après avoir discrètement regardé à travers le top de Sora pendant tout le début de la partie, il savait au moins qu'elle portait un soutien-gorge mauve...OH ! Et puis - il n'avait même pas remarqué- on voyait aussi les bretelles mauves sur ses épaules par moments, puisque le top n'avait pas de manche ! La réponse n'était donc pas si difficile à trouver ! Mais pour le bas...c'était une autre histoire...Quoique...à travers son baggy beige, il avait bien vu quand elle était arrivée dans la chambre que...sa culotte était d'une couleur très très claire...peut-être blanche...peut-être jaune...?

Chacun se saisit de sa feuille de jeu et griffonna rapidement une réponse. Puis, vint les autres questions de la carte, beaucoup plus sages et enfin le moment des réponses.

Sora, en souriant timidement : "Alors ? Ma couleur de sous-vêtements ? Vous avez deviné ?"

Chacun donna sa réponse et Duo s'aperçut qu'il avait donné la même réponse que Sunny : "mauve en haut et blanc en bas", tandis que tous les autres avaient répondu "ensemble mauve/violet".

Sora le fixa d'un air étonné et Duo se rendit alors compte qu'il avait commis une énorme gaffe.

Sora, les yeux écarquillés : "Mais...Duo...comment t'as deviné ?"

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui d'un air choqué et Duo crut sa dernière heure arrivée. C'était fini : Sora allait le prendre pour un pervers et ne le laisserait plus jamais s'approcher d'elle...

Snow, en le montrant du doigt : "Annnh ! Il a regardé !"

Duo, écarlate : "Quoi ? Mais-mais non ! Enfin...juste un peu...mais c'est pas ma faute si les habits de Sora sont transparents !"

C'était vrai en plus...si elle ne s'habillait pas comme ça, il ne serait pas tenté de regarder ! Mais bon...en même temps, tout ça lui allait bien...elle savait se mettre en valeur...même si elle n'avait pas toujours confiance en elle, ça la rendait très sexy...et s'ils avaient été seuls, il aurait bien été tenté de... Non !

Sora, écarlate : "Mais...je m'habille comme je veux ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si ça me va bien...et si c'est un peu transparent..."

Duo ne savait pas quoi répondre : après tout, elle avait raison, elle s'habillait comme elle voulait...c'était lui le pervers dans l'histoire...Il se sentait un peu honteux...même si d'un autre côté, l'attirance que ses yeux avaient pour certaines parties du corps de Sora était irrésistible et donc impossible à combattre !

-------------------

Après cet incident, l'après-midi se poursuivit calmement grâce à des questions pleines d'innocence...et donc sans intérêt ! Étrangement, quand l'interrogatoire de Sora fut terminé, Trowa semblait avoir oublié son idée de poser des questions qui ne figuraient pas dans le jeu...mais quand Snow le lui rappela avec un sourire machiavélique à l'adresse de ses soeurs, il répondit avec un air malicieux qu'il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à quelques "questions intéressantes qui amuseraient tout le monde"...ce qui réservait donc d'autres après-midi agités en perspective...

Dimanche passa calmement...sans visite...sans la présence de Sora, de Sunny ou de Snow...Allongé sur son lit, Duo réfléchissait à cette règle bizarre qu'ils avaient décidé : ne pas se voir le dimanche. Les filles et leur frère ne sortaient presque jamais le dimanche alors elles n'avaient pas changé leur habitude. Et puis, leurs parents avaient des invités de temps en temps à la maison...mais pas tous les dimanche ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il était obligé de rester ici à attendre que lundi vienne ? Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir si Sora lui avait pardonné pour le léger égarement de ses yeux baladeurs...

Sora...

Il avait envie de la voir et de lui parler...de mettre les choses au point et de se réconcilier avec elle, si elle était fâchée...de frôler son bras...de toucher sa main...de caresser sa joue...ou de la prendre dans ses bras...

Duo se redressa brusquement sur son lit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ça ? Sora était une amie avant tout ! Pas une fille qui l'intéressait ! Enfin...

Si.

Si, elle l'intéressait clairement. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait tout le temps envie d'être avec elle. Ce n'était pas uniquement pour discuter ou s'amuser, ou pour mieux la connaître, c'était aussi pour être près d'elle. Tout tout près d'elle.

Il soupira et retomba mollement sur son lit : il avait à présent l'esprit trop embrouillé pour sortir alors...autant qu'il passe la journée ici à réfléchir à sa situation...Il se tourna lentement vers une des deux tables de nuit qui encadraient le lit et en ouvrit le tiroir. Il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur, mis à part cette petite forme, ronde et plate...un bouton de chemise, noir et couvert de petites rayures...

Duo le plaça dans la paume de sa main et passa un long moment à l'observer...Sora ressemblait tellement à Sarah, la jeune fille qui le lui avait offert dix ans auparavant...était-il possible qu'elle ait un sosie dans son monde à lui ? Une personne avec les mêmes yeux, le même sourire ? La même personnalité, tantôt maladroite, tantôt déterminée ou tantôt perverse ?

Ça faisait déjà trois semaines qu'il était ici et il n'avait jamais clairement cherché à élucider ce mystère. Et il était grand temps maintenant, de s'en occuper sérieusement. Tant de points communs entre les deux jeunes filles ne pouvaient être une simple coïncidence.

Á Suivre…

* * *

Biennnnn. Voilà la bonne attitude à avoir, Duo ! FIGHT ! La prochaine fois, donc, Duo décide de mener l'enquête auprès de Sora ! Mais pour y parvenir, il doit lutter contre ses sentiments et contre son corps qui commencent à lui échapper totalement ! lol Ce qui n'échappe pas au regard perçant de Heero ! Un incident et une discussion secrète vont bouleverser la donne ! Mais cela n'empêchera en rien nos amis de s'amuser ! Vive les torses mis à nu et les corps trempés par l'effort ! C'est l'heure de se jeter à l'eau ! Prenez une grande inspiration et lancez-vous dans la suite et fin de la première saison d'Hana-BE ! On se retrouve au prochain épisode : Double tranchant ! 


	10. Double tranchant

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Hana-BE !  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Heero/Sora/Duo et Wufei/Sunny.  
Chapitre : 10/21 (Fin de la première saison !)

Petit message : Et voilà la fin de la première saison d'Hana-BE ! Spécialement pour Seya-chan ! Hmm. Que dire là-dessus ? C'est un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup avec une fin abrupte pleine de suspense comme je les aime ! Exprès pour faire enrager les lecteurs ! Héhé ! Duo _tente_ de mener l'enquête mais ses sentiments se mettent sur son passage ! Et quand il essaie de se concentrer sur la romance, c'est Heero qui vient lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Pas facile d'être à la fois, amoureux et pilote de gundam ! La curiosité ? L'amitié ? L'amour ? Le bien d'autrui ? Qu'est-ce que Duo va bien pouvoir choisir ? Car il n'a le droit qu'à un seul choix... Lisez et vous verrez ! Bonne lecture à tous !

Fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Double tranchant

Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, Heero était vraiment à cran. Pourtant, le fait qu'il soit dans un monde étranger depuis plus de trois semaines n'y était pour rien du tout...De ce côté-là, il n'avait vraiment pas de souci à se faire : Sora s'exerçait tous les jours sur l'enveloppe qu'il lui avait remise, contenant tous les messages des pilotes de gundam pour leurs proches et elle faisait des progrès ! Le lundi après-midi, quand elle était venue à l'hôtel avec sa soeur et son frère, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait passé sa journée à s'entraîner et que l'enveloppe était plusieurs fois devenue quasi transparente ! Bientôt, ils pourraient certainement rentrer chez eux...très bientôt...alors autant profiter des derniers moments qu'il passait avec la jeune fille...

Mais _comment_ passer un moment avec elle puisque Duo lui tournait sans cesse autour ? Dès qu'elle était arrivée avec les autres, en début d'après-midi, il lui avait presque sauté au cou pour lui dire qu'il s'était ennuyé toute la journée du dimanche sans elle...et puis ensuite, pendant toutes les parties de cartes ou de jeux de société, il s'était assis à côté d'elle et n'avait pas arrêté de plaisanter en touchant sa main, en caressant son bras et en lui lançant des regards complices et des sourires malicieux...Si encore Sora avait protesté contre son comportement excessif...mais non ! Au début, elle avait bien paru légèrement intimidée par toute cette agitation autour d'elle mais ensuite, elle s'y était rapidement habituée...bien trop rapidement même...

Elle riait à ses plaisanteries, lui rendaient ses sourires, entretenaient ses regards et jouait avec lui dès qu'il la touchait. Quand il posait sa main sur la sienne, elle la retirait et le fixait avec un air de défi, comme pour l'inciter à recommencer. Chaque fois qu'il caressait son bras, elle haussait son épaule pour faire tomber sa main, et lui repartait à l'assaut en mimant une petite araignée qui grimperait le long de son bras. ... Ridicule !

Le pire fut certainement le lundi soir quand ils décidèrent d'aller tous ensemble au plan d'eau du Canada pour aller voir le feu d'artifices du 14 Juillet. Il faisait assez frais et ils étaient tous serrés les uns contre les autres pour avoir moins froid. Naturellement, Duo se trouvait à côté de Sora et à moins de bousculer tout le monde, il avait été impossible pour Heero de les rejoindre. Pourtant, il était si près d'eux ! Il n'y avait que Quatre qui le séparait d'eux ! Il pouvait entendre tout ce qu'ils se disaient et il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir se mêler à leur conversation et empêcher Duo de faire ce qu'il avait osé faire.

Quand le joyeux air orchestral diffusé par les hauts parleurs retentit, Sora appuya une main sur son coeur comme pour l'empêcher de sortir et leva timidement les yeux vers le ciel en posant sa main en visière, au niveau de ses sourcils.

Sora, l'air anxieux : "Ça va commencer."

Duo, surpris : "Tu n'as pas l'air ravi."

Sora, gênée : "Oui. Tu sais, c'est à cause de ce que je vous ai raconté tout à l'heure : à cause de l'étincelle que j'ai prise dans l'oeil quand j'étais petite."

Duo, en haussant les épaules : "Allons, je t'ai déjà qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème ! Elles vont retomber dans l'eau ! Tu ne risques pas de devenir aveugle !"

Une première gerbe lumineuse s'éleva soudain dans le ciel nocturne et comme elle éclatait au milieu des étoiles, Sora poussa un petit cri effrayé et baissa les yeux brusquement.

Duo, surpris : "Quoi, tu as peur ?"

Sora, précipitamment : "Non ! C'est pas ça, c'est le bruit : ça me fait penser à des coups de feu, c'est un peu désagréable."

Duo leva pensivement les yeux vers le ciel et resta silencieux. Soudain, sans crier gare, il posa une main contre l'oreille de la jeune fille et l'attira contre lui, de telle sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus rien entendre et plaqua son autre main devant ses yeux.

Duo, joyeusement : "Et comme ça, c'est mieux non ? Tu n'entends plus rien et tu ne recevras aucune étincelle dans l'oeil !"

Sora se débattait un peu en protestant vaguement : "Duo ! Lâches-moi ! Je vois plus rien !"

Comme tout le monde se tournait vers eux pour les regarder, Duo finit par la lâcher, ou presque. La main posée sur ses yeux glissa autour de ses épaules et celle contre son oreille vint se placer sur sa taille.

Sur le coup, Heero crut qu'il allait se jeter sur eux pour les séparer tellement il était surpris et choqué. Et Sora qui ne faisait rien pour s'échapper de son étreinte ! Quatre les regarda d'un air attendri puis se tourna vers lui pour un échange de sourires complices mais Heero n'avait pas très envie de sourire. Trowa lui donna alors un petit coup de coude pour attirer son attention sur Sunny et Wufei qui discutaient tranquillement tout en jetant quelques coups d'oeil vers les explosions de gerbes lumineuses qui semblaient les déranger plus qu'autre chose.

Agacé par cette ambiance romantique, il reporta son regard sur Sora et Duo : toujours enlacés, les deux jeunes gens avaient tourné leurs yeux vers le ciel et admiraient le feu d'artifice en échangeant de temps en temps un sourire ou un commentaire.

Bon sang ! Ils ne voyaient donc pas qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public ? Au beau milieu d'une foule de gens, peut-être pour la plupart aigris et célibataires !

Heero se sentait vraiment piqué de jalousie. Il ressentait de la colère envers Duo et en même temps il l'enviait d'être si proche de la jeune fille, et chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur eux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse en constatant qu'ils étaient après tout bien assortis.

---------------------

Décidément, Duo n'était pas très fier de lui : alors qu'il avait pris la décision d'enquêter sérieusement au sujet de l'étrange ressemblance entre Sora et Sarah, la fille qu'il avait rencontrée dix ans auparavant, il se trouvait dans la totale incapacité de se consacrer pleinement à ses recherches.

Il n'y avait pourtant personne pour l'en empêcher puisque mis à part Trowa et Quatre, personne n'était au courant de cette histoire ! Non, le véritable problème, c'était que dès qu'il commençait à interroger Sora, quelque chose venait le perturber et l'interrompre. Cela pouvait être Heero, qui arrivait à l'improviste pour demander à la jeune fille des nouvelles de son entraînement, ou alors Sora qui faisait involontairement dériver le sujet de conversation de manière irréversible, ou même parfois son regard à lui qui dérivait de telle façon qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler et était obligé de quitter la pièce pour reprendre son calme. Et évidemment, quand il revenait, quelqu'un s'était déjà emparé de l'attention de Sora !

Le pire, c'était que parfois, il n'était même pas d'humeur à enquêter. À la place, il préférait laisser libre cours à l'attachement qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille, comme le soir du 14 Juillet par exemple : il aurait pu profiter du moment passé seul avec elle pour lui poser quelques questions sur son pouvoir, sur sa famille, sur une éventuelle soeur jumelle ou sur un sosie...mais non...il s'était senti tellement à l'aise...ç'aurait été stupide de gâcher ça avec toutes ces questions bizarres ! Et au fond, il ne regrettait vraiment pas de s'être tu : ils avaient passé un excellent moment ensemble...un moment qui lui laissait penser que...sortir avec Sora ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée...Après tout, elle aussi avait l'air de passer de bons moments avec lui, alors pourquoi pas ?

Pourquoi pas ? Hé bien, parce qu'il voulait d'abord éclaircir cette affaire de ressemblance troublante bien sûr ! Et le résultat pour l'instant ? Nul...complètement nul...le zéro infini par rapport à son envie de sortir avec Sora...

Oh ! Et il ne fallait surtout pas oublier que tous les deux venaient d'un monde différent ! L'idéal pour sortir ensemble ! Bref, la situation était "légèrement" compliquée ! --°

Et la journée du jeudi, qui venait achever leur quatrième semaine dans ce monde, amena elle aussi son lot de complications...

Motivée par les résultats de ses entraînements, Sora avait décidé de les poursuivre pendant ses visites à l'hôtel, entre deux parties de jeux de société. Après un début de semaine marqué par l'échec, le jeudi fut la récompense de tous ses efforts : alors qu'elle se concentrait sur son enveloppe pendant que tout le monde jouait aux cartes, la missive finit par devenir translucide puis disparut !

Sora, très agitée : "AH ! AAAH ! J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! Elle a disparu !"

Tout le monde se leva aussitôt et vint la rejoindre autour du bureau devant lequel elle était assise.

Quatre, avec enthousiasme : "Super ! Avec ça, nous pouvons être plus tranquilles !"

Trowa poussa un soupir de soulagement : "Oui..."

Duo posa ses yeux sur Sora : maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à utiliser de nouveau son pouvoir, elle pourrait certainement les ramener très bientôt dans leur monde...ce n'était à présent plus qu'une question de semaines...

Wufei, sérieusement : "Vous croyez vraiment que cette fille va nous croire quand elle va lire ce qu'on a écrit ?"

Heero, d'un air assuré : "J'ai confiance en Réléna. J'étais dans la même pièce qu'elle avant de disparaître, elle doit bien se douter que notre disparition n'a rien de naturel. Comme je le lui ai demandé dans ma lettre, elle ira donner de nos nouvelles à chacun de nos proches et avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons avoir de leurs nouvelles d'ici une semaine."

Sora baissa les yeux d'un air anxieux : "Je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à ramener leurs lettres ici..."

Duo sourit et tapota son épaule pour la réconforter : "Allez, t'en fais pas ! Si tu as réussi à nous amener ici, ce n'est sûrement pas une petite enveloppe qui va te poser problème !"

Sora posa une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un long bâillement et hocha la tête d'un air fatigué : "Moui... enfin...ce sera sûrement une GROSSE enveloppe si elle contient les lettres de tous vos amis..."

La jeune fille commençait à être fatiguée...elle pouvait s'écrouler de sommeil d'un instant à l'autre ! Heureusement que Heero était toujours prêt à jouer les grands frères avec elle !

Heero, sérieusement : "Sora, tu devrais aller te reposer dans une autre chambre. Je vais t'emmener dans celle de Trowa."

Duo réagit aussitôt : "La chambre de Trowa ? La mienne est juste à côté ! Tu ne vas quand même pas la forcer à faire quelques pas en plus ? Tu ne vois pas qu'elle tombe littéralement de sommeil ?"

À ce moment-là, la tête de Sora s'effondra sur le bureau.

Sunny, affolée : "Waaaah ! Sora !"

Quatre souleva avec douceur la tête de la jeune fille et tout le monde put constater avec soulagement qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre qu'un énorme hématome sur le front. Heero soupira et prit Sora dans ses bras avec précautions. Devant cette scène Duo fronça les sourcils et le regarda sortir de la chambre avec une pointe de jalousie. C'était dans _sa_ chambre qu'il allait la porter, pourquoi ce n'était pas _lui_ qui la prenait dans ses bras ?

Dès que Heero revint dans la chambre, la partie de Monopoly reprit mais Duo n'arrêtait pas de penser à Sora, endormie dans la pièce d'à côté...dans _sa_ chambre, sur _son_ lit...et des pensées peu catholiques lui venaient à l'esprit... Si seulement il pouvait trouver un prétexte pour aller la voir...mais avec Heero pour surveiller tous ses faits et gestes, c'était sûrement peine perdue !

Pourtant, à la fin de la partie, quand il se leva pour aller la voir, Heero ne fit rien pour l'en dissuader.

Duo, étonné : "C'est vrai ? Ça ne te dérange pas Heero ?"

Heero, en haussant les épaules : "Non... (Duo se dirigea donc tranquillement vers la porte) Je sais bien que tu n'es pas le genre de garçons qui abusent des jeunes filles pendant leur sommeil..."

Duo s'arrêta sur le seuil, grimaça puis se tourna vers le petit groupe : "Bien sûr que non !"

Puis il s'échappa et rentra rapidement dans sa chambre où Sora dormait paisiblement... Il s'approcha lentement du lit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle était tournée vers la fenêtre, dos à lui et souriait tranquillement, comme si elle le faisait exprès. Duo fronça les sourcils et passa un bras sous elle pour la tourner vers lui...Seulement, comme ça...il avait une vue assez flagrante sur son décolleté !

Très surpris, il recula brusquement, se cogna dans la table de nuit et s'écroula par terre...Avec ça, si Sora n'était pas réveillée, ce serait un vrai miracle ! Malgré tout, la jeune fille ne réagit pas...elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

Duo se releva, remit en place la table de nuit et se rassit sur le lit. Il ne pouvait plus voir le visage de Sora mais bon...c'était sans doute mieux comme ça...Il posa une main sur les cheveux de la jeune fille et les caressa doucement...Si elle ne s'était pas réveillée après sa chute, ce n'était certainement pas ça qui allait la réveiller...D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui allait pouvoir la réveiller ? Est-ce qu'il faudrait la prendre par les épaules et la secouer pour qu'elle sorte de sa torpeur ? Ou alors...comme dans ce conte...est-ce qu'il faudrait l'embrasser ?

Duo se pencha légèrement au dessus de la jeune fille et écarta une mèche sur son front...ce genre de choses n'arrivait que dans les bouquins alors...qu'est-ce qu'il risquait à le faire ? Il s'approcha doucement du visage de Sora et ferma les yeux...puis se redressa brusquement.

Il s'était _promis_ de ne _rien_ faire tant qu'il n'en savait pas plus sur l'étrange ressemblance entre Sora et la fille qu'il avait rencontrée dans son monde de nombreuses années auparavant..._Donc_ il ne ferait rien ! Enfin...si elle le lui demandait, il ne serait certainement pas contre mais... Non non non ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il se retire cette idée de la tête ! Une bonne fois pour toutes !

"Hmm. Duo ? Quelle heure il est ?"

Duo sortit de ses pensées et posa les yeux sur Sora, assise à côté de lui. Elle avait l'air égaré et ses cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés.

Duo, étonné : "Heu...je sais pas...bientôt quatre heures...est-ce que ça va ? Comment tu te sens ?"

Sora se frotta les yeux et lui sourit faiblement : "Ça va...je suis encore un peu endormie, mais ça va ! Vous avez joué à quoi pendant que je dormais ?"

Duo lui raconta rapidement la partie de Monopoly qu'elle avait ratée puis le silence retomba dans la pièce... Peut-être était-ce le moment idéal pour lui poser quelques questions ?

Duo, hésitant : "Dis...Sora...Tu n'aurais pas dans ta famille...une fille qui s'appelle Sarah et qui te ressemblerait beaucoup ? Pas seulement physiquement, mais surtout dans la personnalité..."

Ce serait très étonnant, mais bon...il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose, alors autant aller droit au but !

Sora, étonnée : "Heu, non. (Puis elle sourit et s'exclama fièrement) Je suis unique ! Il n'y en pas deux comme moi dans la famille ! ... (Finalement, elle baissa les yeux et conclut d'un air préoccupé) D'ailleurs, ce serait assez embêtant : je suffis déjà pour créer des problèmes alors s'il y avait une deuxième fille comme moi, quelle angoisse !"

Duo, distraitement : "Oui, j'imagine."

C'était l'hypothèse la plus simple et elle était fausse...peut-être un sosie alors ? Ou un clone ? Non. Il n'avait vu Sarah que de loin et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Sora. Elles avaient juste les mêmes yeux et le même sourire. En tout cas, il faudrait qu'elles aient été éduquées toutes les deux de la même façon pour avoir la même personnalité ! ... Quoique, les deux jeunes filles étaient quand même assez différentes ! Sora n'avait pas vraiment de confiance en elle, elle était réservée, maladroite, tandis que Sarah, elle, était déterminée, confiante, maladroite aussi, mais c'était sûrement un de leurs rares points communs. Mais -Duo sourit à ce souvenir- elles étaient bien toutes les deux aussi gourmandes l'une que l'autre ! Et puis, elles avaient aussi un certain côté naïf, ce côté qui lui avait donné envie de rester avec Sarah et qui le poussait maintenant à rester avec Sora.

Sora, d'un air accusateur : "Et tu imagines _quoi_ au juste ?"

Duo, surpris, répondit précipitamment : "Hein ? Heu, rien du tout ! C'est juste que...je connais une fille qui te ressemble beaucoup... mais je l'ai rencontrée dans mon monde alors...je me disais qu'elle était peut-être de ta famille et qu'elle avait peut-être un pouvoir elle aussi..."

Sora le fixait attentivement...finalement elle baissa les yeux d'un air pensif puis releva la tête pour lui faire une remarque très à propos : "Hmm...C'est peut-être pour ça que tu es aussi gentil avec moi...parce que je te rappelle cette fille..."

C'était peut-être ça...Ce qu'il avait ressenti à l'égard de Sarah quand il avait passé quelques jours auprès d'elle, c'était un mélange d'amitié, de complicité et d'attachement...une affection profonde qu'il avait eu du mal à définir...mais elle avait 10 ans de plus que lui ! Et il l'avait rencontrée quand il avait 7 ou 8 ans, il était bien trop jeune !

Pour Sora, c'était autre chose. C'était presque pareil mais en beaucoup plus fort. Il y avait toujours cette proximité mais beaucoup plus tendre, et plus physique aussi. Et puis, de toute façon, il connaissait bien mieux Sora qu'il ne connaissait Sarah !

Un peu embarrassé, Duo s'assit un peu plus près de Sora et caressa son bras avec douceur : "Bien sûr que non ! C'est une fille que j'ai rencontrée il y a bien une dizaine d'années ! Je me souviens presque plus d'elle !"

Sora, vexée : "Mais elle me ressemble."

Duo sourit : la jeune fille avait l'air fâché par la comparaison et peut-être même qu'elle était... Jalouse ? Bien qu'amusé par la situation, il décida pourtant de ne pas en profiter pour la taquiner mais pour la rassurer. Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle, passa une main derrière sa nuque et appuya son front contre le sien.

Duo, malicieusement : "Hé, je ne connais presque rien de cette fille. Toi, on peut dire que je te connais plutôt bien, non ? Peut-être même mieux que des personnes qui ont été pendant toute une année dans la même classe que toi ! ... Et je pense que même si cette fille te ressemble un peu, vous êtes chacune une personne bien distincte !"

Sora rougit légèrement, acquiesça silencieusement puis leva timidement les yeux vers lui. Elle était si près ! S'il l'embrassait, ce ne serait pas _si_ grave que ça, si ?

Du bout du doigt, il caressa sa joue et lui sourit tendrement. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, très étonnée mais ne bougea pas. Pas un mouvement de recul, pas un geste pour le repousser alors, _qui_ pourrait bien l'empêcher de faire ce dont _tous les deux_ avaient envie ? Oui, qui ?

"Duo !"

L'interpellé recula brusquement et se tourna vers la porte, grande ouverte, devant laquelle Heero les fixait d'un air très choqué. Visiblement, le fait de surprendre sa "petite soeur" et son meilleur ami n'était pas vraiment une très agréable surprise pour lui.

Duo, gêné : "Ah...Salut Heero...heu...tu vois...je n'ai pas abusé d'elle pendant son sommeil..."

Heero, très fâché, se précipita vers le lit, le prit par le bras et le traîna vers la porte : "Non mais tu as attendu qu'elle soit réveillée, c'est pire !"

Bah...elle n'avait pas l'air contre...mais bon...ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses que les grands frères aiment entendre alors...Duo se tut, sourit à Sora d'un air embarrassé et se laissa tirer hors de la chambre.

Un regard vers Heero suffit à lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il venait de faire, ou plutôt avait failli faire, venait de menacer leur amitié...

--------------------

Et depuis...il ne s'est plus rien passé. J'arrive pas à croire que Duo...aie failli...aie failli m'embrasser !...Enfin...je crois...J'aurais bien aimé qu'on en reparle après mais bon...je ne savais pas quoi dire...devant tous les autres en plus...alors je suis restée dans la chambre à y réfléchir, sans pouvoir réussir à m'endormir...

Sunny et Snow sont venus me chercher pour rentrer à la maison et ça a été le moment des séparations : je n'avais toujours rien trouvé à lui dire alors je me suis contentée de lui sourire et de l'embrasser sur la joue...C'était étrange...il avait sa main sur ma taille mais il n'a pas dit un mot...et je n'ai même pas osé le rappeler à l'hôtel après, une fois revenue à la maison...quelle nulle.

Peut-être que ce qui s'est passé le gêne ?...Bien sûr, je ne sais pas s'il a des sentiments pour moi ou si c'est juste notre flirt qui prend des allures un peu trop physiques mais on dirait clairement qu'il a décidé de faire marche arrière...c'est sûrement parce qu'il s'agit uniquement d'une attirance physique...et qu'il a peur de me blesser en allant plus loin...Pfff...Et moi qui comptais sur mon petit séjour à Paris pour nous rapprocher...

Lundi, je dois aller à Paris, au festival "Manga Universe" avec mes amies Mayanaïs et Spokie et avec Sunny, pendant trois jours...j'avais dit à mes amies que je viendrais avec Duo...on avait prévu ça tous les deux...Mais bon, au moins, ce sera l'occasion de mettre les choses au point et éventuellement de réparer les pots cassés !

Mais...en attendant... j'ai déjà ma première chance ! Après deux jours tout à fait déprimants à regarder Duo prendre ses distances, je vais enfin pouvoir prendre ma revanche ! Aujourd'hui nous allons nous baigner au plan d'eau du Canada avec les garçons ! Héhéhé ! Et qui dit "eau", dit..."maillot de bain" bien sûr ! Hmm...

"WOUAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Regardes ! Regardes !"

Je me tourne rapidement dans la direction que m'indique Sunny et manque d'avoir un saignement de nez : là, juste devant moi, les cinq g-boys, en caleçons de bain et t-shirt, alignés en file, tels un étalage de petits pains dans une boulangerie.

Maintenant, je peux mourir en paix !

Trowa, amusé : "Sora, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es toute rouge !"

Ah...Ah ah ah...ah ah...aaah...sacré Trowa...hm.

Moi, baissant les yeux : "C'est rien...sûrement le soleil...ou la surexposition à la testostérone..."

Snow écarquille les yeux et Sunny ricane de ma réponse pendant que les garçons échangent des sourires embarrassés.

Wufei fixe Sunny intensément avant de laisser tomber un compliment : "En tout cas les filles, vous êtes tout à votre avantage vous aussi."

Bien sûr, en écrivant "les filles", je n'ai fait que retranscrire ses paroles mais en réalité, vu son regard qui enveloppait Sunny d'une sorte de "halo torride", il est clair que cette phrase ne m'était pas adressée.

Quatre, avec un sourire chaleureux (Ouuuh...) : "C'est vrai, Wufei a raison...vous êtes toutes les deux très mignonnes ! Tu ne trouves pas Duo ?"

Évidemment, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un miracle ! Duo acquiesce silencieusement et va s'installer à côté de Snow. Heero pose sa serviette à gauche de la mienne, Wufei à droite de Sunny, Trowa près de Heero et Quatre à côté de Duo.

On peut dire que ça commence mal... BON. C'est pas ça qui va me démoraliser ! Il suffit de mettre les choses au clair ! S'il y a des sentiments là-dessous, il suffit de les faire remonter, et s'il n'y a rien...ben...il ne me restera plus qu'à enterrer l'affaire au plus vite avant de déprimer...ouais...pfff ! J'ai pas envie que ça se passe comme ça...OH ! Oooh...mon dieu !

Trowa commence à appliquer de la crème solaire sur son torse et ses épaules...C'est trop beau... Pourquoi peindre "La laitière" quand on a un tel spectacle sous les yeux...?

"Tu devrais mettre de la crème, Sora...avant d'attraper un coup de soleil."

Je tourne lentement la tête vers Heero et acquiesce sans trop réfléchir mais comme je m'apprête à demander à Sunny le tube de crème solaire, mon regard croise celui de Duo qui, apparemment, me regardait. Malheureusement, il détourne ses yeux et commence une discussion avec Snow à propos de la natation.

Après s'être bien tartinés (ouuuh...) Trowa et Heero se lèvent pour aller se baigner.

Heero, en me souriant : "Tu viens avec nous Sora ?"

Aller nager avec deux beaux apollons ? Ouiiiiiiiii ! ... Ouh la ! Le soleil me fait encore délirer ! °

Moi, gênée : "Bah...je sais pas...je...je nage sûrement pas aussi vite que vous..."

Heero me regarde tendrement puis pose sa main sur ma tête : "Allons, on ne fera pas de compétition ! Viens nager avec nous !"

...On dirait le chant des Sirènes...

Moi, troublée : "O-okay..."

Nous allons donc nager tous les trois ensemble : nous barbotons d'abord quelques instants en bavardant de choses et d'autres puis nageons un peu plus loin du rivage. Rapidement essoufflée, je m'arrête et les garçons finissent par me proposer une activité plus reposante : (Donc, n'allez pas vous imaginer des choses perverses, d'accord ?) Heero me passe sa montre chronomètre et me demande de jouer l'arbitre dans une course de natation qui l'opposera à Trowa...COOOOOL ! Une compétition entre garçons ! Dans l'eau ! Ça veut dire...torses dégoulinants, et nage sexy et virile ! Hum...oui...ça peut paraître bizarre mais pour moi, le crawl est une nage créée spécialement pour les hommes et ils doivent l'utiliser dans des occasions très précises :

- Compétition  
- Drague voilée (autrement dit, pour impressionner les filles...sur moi, ça marche en tout cas...)  
- Sauvetage façon "Alerte à Malibu" mais en moins ridicule et en mettant l'accent sur la réanimation par massage cardiaque et respiration artificielle

Moi, joyeusement : "BON ! Vous êtes prêts ? A vos marques ? Prêts ? GO !"

Les garçons s'élancent et c'est avec des yeux brillants d'excitation que je les regarde s'éloigner par des mouvements rapides et tranchants de leurs membres qui transpercent les eaux.

-----------------------

Bon...c'est vrai que je n'avais pas vraiment de pronostic précis pour cette petite compétition...mais quand même...Trowa mérite bien sa victoire : il a le profil parfait pour gagner une course de crawl ! Il a un air modeste, un corps dégoulinant d'eau très sexy (je ne dis pas que celui de Heero ne l'est pas...mais il n'est pas aussi sexy que Trowa) et surtout Trowa a _une aura incroyablement virile_ ! ... Oui. Il faut que vous le sachiez. Il faut que tout le monde le sache : Trowa exerce un pouvoir d'attraction fatale sur toutes les créatures de l'univers : femmes, hommes, enfants, chiens, chats, poissons, grenouilles, requins, algues et même les grains de sable ! (Même s'ils ne sont pas vivants.) Je suis certaine que l'eau a accepté avec plaisir d'épouser le corps de Trowa pour lui permettre de gagner cette course !

Heero prend mon menton dans sa main et le relève vers son visage pour détourner mon attention du torse de Trowa.

Heero, déterminé : "Nous allons faire la revanche. Ça ne te dérange de nous chronométrer une fois de plus ?"

Moi, souriant béatement : "Bien sûr que nonnnn..."

Heero, très déterminé (à tel point que l'eau ne va sûrement pas tarder à devenir électrique !) : "Bien. Allons-y Trowa."

Trowa acquiesce en souriant puis tout deux se mettent en place. A mon signal (et seulement à mon signal ! Pendant une brève seconde, Heero et Trowa m'ont obéi ! C'est un grand fantasme impossible qui est devenu réalité...) ils s'élancent et la température de mon corps augmente brusquement...ouuuh...

Moi, murmurant pour moi-même : "Héhé ! Comme dirait Sunny, il y a une tension sexuelle à couper au couteau ici..."

"Tu crois ? On dirait que le soleil t'a encore tapée sur la tête."

OH !

Je me retourne brusquement et me retrouve nez à nez, ou plutôt nez à torse délicieusement dégoulinant d'eau avec Duo !

Légèrement troublée, je lève les yeux vers lui et essaie de le regarder sans sourire béatement ou sans ricaner perversement.

Moi, écarlate : "Duo...tu tombes bien...je voulais te parler."

Oui-oui-oui ! Je voulais lui parler alors...du sérieux !

Duo me regarde d'un air embarrassé...ça n'annonce rien de bon...ça veut dire qu'il a un truc pas très agréable à me dire.

Duo, gêné : "Sora...je pourrais pas aller avec toi à Paris demain..."

QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

Moi, affreusement déçue : "Mais tu m'avais dit que tu voulais y aller ! Tu n'as plus envie ?"

Duo, embarrassé : "Non, c'est pas ça, mais je crois qu'on s'est un peu trop rapproché ces derniers jours. J'étais censé t'aider à te faire de nouveaux amis et peut-être à te trouver un petit ami et au lieu de ça je... (Il lève les yeux au ciel et regarde ailleurs) Enfin, tu as vu ce qui s'est passé jeudi ! On ne peut pas... On ferait mieux de s'éloigner un peu l'un de l'autre. On restera amis bien sûr mais là, on est un peu trop proches et..."

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Alors que tout se passait si bien !

Moi, inquiète : "Mais quel est le problème ? Est-ce que ça te fait peur ? ... Ou alors est-ce que tu t'es aperçu que tu étais seulement attiré physiquement par moi ? J'aimerais bien savoir. S'il te plaît..."

Duo soupire, baisse brusquement les yeux sur moi, et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

Duo, avec un ton passionné : "C'est pas ça du tout ! Je me sens complètement attiré par toi ! (Très embarrassé par ce qu'il vient de dire, il s'interrompt brusquement) Mais on ne devrait pas aller plus loin ! On est même allé trop loin, ça va devenir trop compliqué. Tu seras bien mieux avec un garçon de ton monde, plus heureuse. Tu as la chance d'avoir une vie tranquille, alors profites-en !"

Pfff ! Ce genre de discours, c'est trop nul ! Et moi alors ? Si je préfère être avec lui ? J'ai pas mon mot à dire, c'est ça ? Et si j'ai pas envie ? Je peux pas le forcer, bien sûr mais quand même ! Est-ce qu'il a pensé à ce que _moi_ je voulais ? C'est vraiment trop nul !

Moi, d'un air de défi : "Et si je ne veux pas ? Moi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout de changer de vie ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais affronter ça toute seule ! Après tout, si on est ensemble..."

Duo soupire, caresse mes épaules pensivement puis s'écarte de moi et se retourne vers la plage : "Tu ne pourras pas me faire changer d'avis. À partir de maintenant, je vais déployer toute mon énergie pour t'aider à trouver un vrai petit ami. (Soudain, il se retourne brusquement vers moi en souriant joyeusement et me prend par le bras) Super, non ? Allez, viens ! Il y a plein de gars pas trop mal dans le coin ! Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, il y a "une tension sexuelle à couper au couteau" ici, n'est-ce pas ? Alors allons-y !"

Pffff ! C'est trop nul ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce brusque changement d'humeur ? C'est si faux ! ... Et puis, aller courir les garçons alors que je viens de me faire rembarrée, c'est trop chiant comme situation ! C'est l'enfer ! Je veux pas y aller !

Je donne un brusque coup d'épaule pour dégager mon bras et regagne la plage, très énervée.

Duo, consterné : "Sora !"

Moi, agacée : "Fiches-moi la paix !"

Quel nul ! Nul ! Nul ! NUL ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'il me sorte des phrases pareilles au moment où tout était devenu facile ? Il n'avait pourtant pas grand-chose à dire ! Il pouvait même se taire et se contenter de m'embrasser ! Quel nul ! Pfff ! Et cette fois-ci, je n'ai absolument rien fait pour mériter ça ! Rien ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dit ça ? Ça m'énerve ! Et en même temps, s'il venait s'excuser, s'il venait me dire que c'était une blague, c'est sûr que je lui pardonnerai.

---

Et pourtant Duo n'est pas venu s'excuser. On ne s'est plus adressé la parole de tout l'après-midi...Duo a tenté une seule fois de me rencarder avec des mecs mais je lui ai lancé un regard si noir qu'il ne s'est plus approché de moi de tout l'après-midi...Il a l'air vraiment décidé à rester sur sa décision...comme il avait l'air décidé à m'embrasser l'autre jour... peut-être qu'il changera d'avis ? Ou pas... Pfff...chais pas...je suis vraiment perdue...

Devant ma petite mine, Heero, assis sur sa serviette de plage, à côté de moi, me tapote le dos d'un air réconfortant : "Allons Sora, ce n'est pas si grave si Duo ne t'accompagne pas à Paris...Tu sais, je me disais que, au cas où tu utilises une fois encore ton pouvoir par erreur, je pourrais peut-être t'accompagner...?"

Ah...aller à Paris...avec Heero ? C'est sûr que j'aurais préféré y aller avec Duo mais Heero est toujours si gentil avec moi...si je déprime, il me remontera le moral ! Et puis...ça ne posera sûrement pas de problème à Mayanaïs et Spokie...

Je souris faiblement et hoche la tête lentement : "Moui...pourquoi pas...ça pourrait être amusant..."

Heero caresse mes cheveux tendrement : "J'en suis certain. Je ferais de mon mieux pour que tu reprennes ta bonne humeur habituelle."

Ouais...mais là, je me sens vraiment abattue alors y'a du boulot ! Je me demande jusqu'où Heero pourrait être capable d'aller pour me redonner le sourire.

Fin de la première saison : L'ascension d'un rêve.

Á Suivre…

* * *

Voilà... Duo est hors-jeu. Et Heero entre en scène ! Comment va réagir Sora ? La situation est loin d'être claire ! La prochaine fois, Sora et ses amies, chaperonnées par Sunny et Heero iront faire une balade à Paris, histoire de visiter le festival "Manga Universe" ! Au programme cosplay, chansons et rebondissements ! Tandis que le soleil brille sur la Capitale, la pluie s'immisce dans le coeur de Sora... Heero va t-il suivre ses émotions ? Duo va t-il rester sur le carreau ? Trowa, Wufei et Quatre vont-ils enfin se décider à séparer nos deux boxeurs de coeur ?! lol Volée de coups de pied aux fesses et pluie d'uppercuts dans le prochain chapitre d'Hana-BE : Avalanche de surprises ! 


	11. Avalanche de surprises

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Hana-BE !  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Heero/Sora/Duo et Wufei/Sunny.  
Chapitre : 11/21

Début de la deuxième saison : La juste et cruelle réalité.

Petit message : Tadaaaaaaaa ! Après des mois d'attente insoutenables, voici enfin la deuxième saison d'Hana-BE ! Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Cris d'une foule en délire Et oui, et oui... Déjà ! Comme ça a passé vite ! Sora et Heero sont à Paris, ainsi que Sunny et les amis de Sora. C'est le moment pour Heero de passer à l'action ! A moins que ce ne soit Sora qui fasse le premier pas... De son côté, Duo fait une découverte extraordinaire ! Actions, rebondissements et surprises en folie sont au menu de la deuxième saison d'Hana-BE ! Yeaaaah !

Merci à Seya-chan pour sa review (et encore bon anniversaire ! lol) et mille mercis à tous ceux qui me lisent mais n'ont pas le temps de laisser de review ! Vive vous !

Bon, maintenant je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Avalanches de surprises !

Bouh...Je m'ennuie...c'est sympa de voyager avec ses copines et avec sa soeur...et avec Heero aussi...mais j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur la conversation ! Je n'arrête pas de penser à Duo...Même si on vient d'un monde différent, je pensais qu'il me dirait qu'il faut profiter du moment présent...qu'on verrait le problème en temps voulu...quand ce serait le moment de se séparer...Peut-être que j'ai surestimé la face positive de Duo...peut-être que, comme dirait Bridget Jones, c'est un "enfoiré affectif"...? Peut-être...ou un "phobique de l'engagement" ? Après tout, il a toujours eu des petites amies mais "rien de sérieux" comme il l'a dit lui-même et depuis qu'on est devenu trop proches, il a peur. J'aimerais bien faire quelque chose pour l'aider, mais Sunny m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas aider ce genre de personnes, qu'il fallait qu'elles aillent voir un psy ou alors qu'elles grandissent toutes seules...Moi, j'aurais bien aimé grandir avec Duo...pour l'aider, et pour qu'il m'aide aussi...

"Tu es triste parce que ton ami qui ressemble à Duo n'est pas venu ?"

Je lève les yeux vers Spokie, une de mes deux meilleures amies : elle a les cheveux fins et légèrement roux châtains, à cause des nombreuses teintures qu'elle leur a fait subir ! Je serais incapable de vous dire avec précision quelle était leur couleur d'origine ! Elle aime beaucoup réfléchir sur la vie des autres et sur sa propre vie...mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être turbulente et un peu trop fonceuse, résultat : elle a toujours une vie agitée, surtout sur le plan sentimental !

Moi, en souriant faiblement : "Ouais, un peu...j'aurais bien aimé qu'il vienne. En plus, on s'est un peu fâché tous les deux..."

Heero me tapote le dos d'un air réconfortant : "Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr que tout s'arrangera entre vous."

J'acquiesce tristement : "Oui, j'espère..."

Sunny, en soupirant : "T'as qu'à lui expliquer clairement que tu veux être avec lui et que c'est ridicule de faire ça alors que vous voulez tous les deux la même chose !"

Je relève les yeux vers elle et souris timidement : "Tu crois ?"

Sunny, tranquillement : "Mais oui ! Arrêtez de vous prendre la tête comme ça !"

Mayanaïs, d'un air encourageant : "T'inquiètes pas, ça va s'arranger."

Mayanaïs est mon autre meilleure amie. On se ressemble beaucoup toutes les deux : on a le même signe astrologique, pratiquement le même caractère et notre vie sociale en est au même point ! Sauf qu'elle, au moins, elle a la chance d'attirer les garçons ! Ça n'a rien d'étonnant : elle est gentille, intelligente mais surtout (du point de vue de la gente masculine) très mignonne et toujours bien habillée ! Toutes les deux, on a les mêmes centres d'intérêt...mis à part au sujet de Gundam Wing ! En fait, elle est comme une soeur pour moi !

Moi, reprenant espoir : "Oui, tu as raison..."

Mayanaïs, se tournant vers Heero : "Et...vous habitez loin ?"

Heero, en souriant calmement : "Très loin...à...Nice..."

Mayanaïs, en soupirant : "Wouaaah...ça, pour être loin..."

Moi, en souriant : "Ouais, c'est presque un autre monde..."

Bon...Sunny a raison : je ne vais pas abandonner et baisser les bras ! C'est trop bête d'en rester là et de chercher des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas ! Dès qu'on rentrera à Beauvais, j'irai expliquer ma façon de voir les choses à Duo ! Et puis...puisque je n'ai pas l'air de le laisser indifférent, je n'aurais qu'à jouer de mes atouts pour le faire craquer ! Si avec ça, il reste de marbre, alors là...je ne pourrais vraiment plus rien faire pour lui ! À part... le violer peut-être...mais bon, je crois que je vais garder ça en cas d'extrême urgence !

Mayanaïs, tranquillement : "D'un autre côté, c'est quand même bien qu'il ne soit pas là...il t'aurait déconcentrée pendant le spectacle."

...Hein ?! J'ai pas tout compris là...j'ai raté un chapitre ou quoi ?!

Moi, surprise : "Quel spectacle ?"

Spokie et Mayanaïs échangent un regard malicieux, ce qui veut forcément dire qu'elles ont mijoté un truc dans mon dos et qu'elles ne m'en ont pas parlé parce que de toute évidence, ça ne peut pas me plaire.

Spokie, joyeusement : "On s'est inscrites au concours de karaoké ! On va chanter toutes les trois la chanson de Sakura sur scène et en costumes !"

...Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...

Moi, pleine d'espoir : "Quoiiii ? Tu veux parler de la chanson chantée par Froggymix, avec les "lalala" ?"

Mayanaïs, joyeusement : "Non ! On a choisi "Catch you Catch me" ! Mais t'inquiètes pas, on a encore deux jours pour t'apprendre les paroles et la chorégraphie !"

Moi, désespérée : "Parce qu'il y a une chorégraphie en plus ?! Oh...nonnnnn..."

Même avec mes amies, le séjour promet d'être long, fatiguant et particulièrement traumatisant ! J'enfouis mon visage dans ma main en soupirant : "Nannn...je veux rentrerrrrr !"

Pitié, laissez-moi descendre de ce trainnnnn !

Mayanaïs change brusquement de sujet de conversation (peut-être pour me remonter le moral...) : "Ah ! Au fait Sora, à propos de nos vacances à la Rochelle, tu as demandé à tes parents ?"

Moi, embarrassé : "Heu...oui, ils sont d'accord mais..."

Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à Heero qui me regarde d'un air surpris. Evidemment, j'avais oublié de leur parler de ça !

Spokie, gênée : "Moi je ne vais pas pouvoir y aller...Mon père veut que j'aide pour les travaux de la maison et les deux semaines d'après, mes grands-parents viennent à la maison..."

Mayanaïs et moi compatissons à son malheur, Spokie n'aime pas tellement les visites de ses grands-parents : "Oooh..."

Moi, d'un air décidé : "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?"

Mayanaïs, en soupirant : "Sinon on peut remettre ça à l'année prochaine..."

Spokie hésite : "Je sais pas...Vous pouvez toujours demander à quelqu'un d'autre de venir à ma place..."

Nous réfléchissons un moment mais aucun nom ne nous vient à l'esprit...J'aurais bien aimé que Sunny vienne mais je ne veux pas laisser Snow tout seul à la maison. Sinon...si on ne s'était pas disputé, Duo aurait pu venir... mais dans ce cas, Mayanaïs aurait été dans une situation bien embarrassante...

Mayanaïs, en soupirant : "Pfff ! Il va falloir que j'annule les réservations alors..."

Soudain, Heero prend brusquement la parole : "Non, attends. On va peut-être la prendre, nous, cette réservation. Tu pourras nous donner le numéro de téléphone de l'hôtel, pour qu'on puisse changer le nom sous lequel la réservation a été faite ?"

Mayanaïs, surprise : "Oh, oui, bien sûr !"

Je me tourne vers Heero d'un air étonné : "Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire là-bas ?"

Heero, en souriant : "J'ai envie de bouger un peu...J'espère que toi et ta soeur pourrez nous accompagner."

Moi, hésitant : "Heu...ouais, peut-être...mais Snow aussi alors !"

Heero me sourit tendrement : "Bien sûr."

Hmm...Des vacances loin de la maison avec les g-boys...la plage, le soleil, les glaces...les maillots de bain...Si on prend des bungalows juste l'un à côté de l'autre, on pourra se voir encore plus souvent, même le dimanche ! C'est sûr, si avec ça, je n'arrive pas à me réconcilier avec Duo...hmm...

----------------

Après le voyage en train, très calme, Heero et les filles étaient partis déposer leurs affaires à l'hôtel, dans les chambres que les amies de Sora avaient réservées. Spokie et Mayanaïs partageaient la même chambre, les deux soeurs se trouvaient dans une autre et Heero en avait une pour lui seul.

Après avoir installé rapidement leurs affaires, le petit groupe était parti rejoindre la convention qui s'appelait "Manga-Universe 2003". L'endroit était immense, rempli de monde et encombré par de nombreux étalages : stands de vente de mangas, de figurines, de posters, de DVDs...des dessinateurs de mangas avaient été invités pour des séances de dédicaces tandis qu'aux quatre coins de la salle, dans de grands amphithéâtres, on projetait des animes inédits en France...Il y avait même des stands qui proposaient de vous dessiner en personnage de mangas ainsi que des cours d'arrangement floral, d'origami (l'art de plier une feuille de papier pour lui donner une certaine forme, un animal, par exemple), de cuisine japonaise et asiatique en général...etc. Vers midi, ils mangèrent tous ensemble à la cafétéria et en partant, Sora décida d'emporter quelques bouteilles d'une étrange boisson très sucrée appelée le "Gloubiboulga Cocktail"...Bizarre...

Enfin...toutes ces choses étranges n'étaient pas si importantes que ça...tant que les filles s'amusaient, tant que Sora était contente et oubliait un peu ses problèmes avec Duo, il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire.

Mais, de son côté, Heero se sentait un peu coupable : il était là, à Paris, en compagnie de Sora, alors que celle-ci ne rêvait que d'une chose : s'expliquer avec Duo et se réconcilier. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu cette conversation avec lui... s'il ne lui avait pas dit que la jeune fille serait bien plus heureuse avec un garçon de son monde, s'il n'avait pas mis l'accent sur leurs différences mais sur tous leurs points communs, leur joie de vivre, leur façon d'aborder la vie, leur caractère facile, s'il lui avait parlé de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il ne devait plus perdre une minute mais demander à la jeune fille de sortir avec lui, Sora ne serait certainement pas là en train de se morfondre...elle serait dans les bras de Duo...

A cette pensée, il baissa tristement les yeux puis les posa sur Sora : la jeune fille déambulait avec ses amies au milieu des stands en souriant et en plaisantant, comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait pris la décision d'aller au delà des difficultés. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée elle était déjà devenue plus forte, plus déterminée, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Est-ce que c'était cela "être amoureux" ? Heero se sentait un peu perdu dans ses propres sentiments : d'un côté, il voulait avoir Sora pour lui et de l'autre, il n'aimait pas la voir malheureuse. La veille, au plan d'eau du Canada, quand Duo avait annoncé à la jeune fille qu'il n'irait pas avec elle à Paris, il avait observé la scène de loin mais n'en avait retiré aucun plaisir. Il avait même ressenti un sentiment de révolte en voyant Duo tourner le dos à Sora et s'en aller.

Sa conscience le tourmentait : tôt ou tard, il lui faudrait dire la vérité à Sora sur ce qu'il avait dit à Duo...et peut-être même qu'il lui faudrait révéler ses sentiments...

"Heero ! Viens voir ! Il y a un cosplay Gundam Wing !"

Heero sortit brusquement de ses pensées et posa les yeux sur Sora.

Sora, très excitée : "Allez, dépêches-toi ! Ils viennent de l'annoncer dans le micro !"

Heero, perturbé : "Heu, oui. Allons-y."

Accompagné des quatre jeunes filles, il se dirigea vers la scène et grâce à quelques regards menaçants, il réussit à leur trouver une place au premier rang. Sur l'estrade, le spectacle avait déjà commencé et le résultat était assez...bizarre...

Un type très efféminé, avec une perruque blonde, habillé avec une grande "robe" rose trop grande pour lui esquissait quelques ridicules pas de valse sur une chanson très rythmée. Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Cinq garçons venaient de monter sur scène : un garçon d'au moins 1m80 avec un gros morceau de carton en travers du visage (que Heero analysa comme censé représenter la mèche de Trowa), un garçon très brun et au visage très dur (peut-être...lui ?), un garçon aux traits asiatiques mais au visage souriant (sans doute Wufei) et enfin, des...filles ?! Une jeune fille blonde aux allures de garçon manqué et une autre très féminine aux longs cheveux châtains tressés. Elles étaient sans doute déguisées en Quatre et Duo...

Le petit groupe passa discrètement derrière l'homme en rose et fit semblant de ne pas le voir pendant que celui-ci se mettait à gesticuler ridiculement.

Ennuyé par ce spectacle sans intérêt, Heero observa Sora du coin de l'oeil : la jeune fille avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser et en même temps, elle avait l'air assez embarrassé...Autour d'eux, Sunny regardait la scène d'un air désespéré tandis que Spokie et Mayanaïs faisaient des commentaires moqueurs en ricanant. La foule autour de la scène, majoritairement composée de filles, riait aux éclats et semblait ravie. Si toutes ces personnes étaient elles-mêmes caricaturées de façon aussi exagérée et aussi fausse, elles ne riraient certainement pas autant.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la scène : les faux pilotes de gundam étaient à présent en train d'abattre la fausse Relena avec des pistolets à eau...De tous les personnages sur scène, c'était bien elle qui était le plus mal représenté. Après, Duo était en bonne position, à gesticuler comme un gosse alors qu'en réalité, il savait parfaitement être sérieux et s'il plaisantait souvent, il ne passait pas son temps à sauter sur place.  
Wufei non plus n'avait pas été gâté : il ressemblait plus à un échappé de l'asile qu'à un descendant d'un éminent clan de guerriers chinois. Enfin, Quatre ressemblait à une fillette, Trowa à un mur et lui-même à un bloc de glace. Est-ce que c'était vraiment l'image que toutes leurs fans se faisaient d'eux ?

Sora, joyeusement : "Ouaiiiiiis !"

Heero leva de nouveau les yeux vers la scène : le pauvre homme habillé en rose avait fini par se prendre les pieds dans sa robe et s'était écroulé par terre sous la trombe d'eau qui lui tombait dessus. Il remua encore un peu avec quelques spasmes puis, finalement, ne bougea plus. Aussitôt, les cinq pseudo g-boys explosèrent de joie : Trowa resta muet, Heero frotta son pistolet avec un mouchoir avant de ranger le tout dans son pantalon (mais évidemment, l'arme retomba sur le sol), Wufei s'inclina respectueusement vers le public, qui l'applaudit, et enfin, Quatre et Duo sautèrent sur place en poussant des cris de joie ! Très aigus les cris de joie.

Heero se passa une main sur la figure : "Ridicule."

Sora, timidement : "Oui, mais c'est marrant, non ?"

Heero jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil sur la scène : les 5 personnages dansaient maintenant de façon très différente et censée refléter leur personnalité : les faux Trowa et Heero dansaient comme des robots, Wufei dansait avec rage, Duo semblait avoir le rythme dans la peau et Quatre... Quatre exécutait une sorte de danse du ventre endiablée en se collant au pseudo Trowa...

Heero, en fixant le spectacle d'un air méprisant : "Pas vraiment..."

Sora, en riant nerveusement : "Ah ah ha...aaah...hum. Oui, j'imagine que ça doit pas être très drôle pour toi."

Heero ne répondit pas, écarquilla les yeux un moment puis les baissa d'un air dégoûté et prit Sora par le bras : "Ça suffit. Allons-nous en."

Sur la petite estrade, la musique venait de s'arrêter et les faux pilotes de gundam s'étaient figés dans leur pose finale : le pseudo Wufei s'était incliné respectueusement devant le public alors que le pseudo Trowa avait renversé la petite blondinette sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser fougueusement. La jeune fille à la tresse s'était jetée au cou du pseudo Heero et l'embrassait goulûment.

Spokie, très sérieusement : "Tiens, je savais pas qu'il y avait des relations homosexuelles dans Gundam Wing !"

Heero soupira d'un air exaspéré, leva les yeux au ciel et tira Sora hors de la foule qui applaudissait à tout rompre.

-------------------

Etttttt après être rentrés à l'hôtel, on s'est tout de suite attelées aux répétitions ! Youpiiii ! C'était super ! L'ambiance était troooop chaude ! J'étais vraiment nulle au début : j'arrêtais pas de penser à Duo, ça me déprimait ! ... Maiiiiiiiiis après un p'tit coup de "Gloubiboulga cocktail", héhéhé ! Je me suis PAS MAL débrouillée !

Et maintenant, c'est l'heure de dormir, ou presque. Hin hin hin ! J'ai mon plan pour ce soir !

Je sors de la chambre de Spokie et Mayanaïs avec Sunny en titubant :

"Bon, et bien...bonne nuiiiiiiiit ! "

Spokie, avec une voix endormie : "Bonne nuit Sora..."

Mayanaïs, avec un sourire compatissant : "Bonne nuit Sora...et ne t'écroules pas dans le couloir !"

J'acquiesce et répond d'une voix forte et chantante : "Ouiiiii ! "

Les filles referment doucement la porte derrière moi et je ricane de ma propre perversité en me dirigeant à pas de loups vers la chambre de Heero...hin hin hin ! Allez, pleurez pas ! Je vais vous exposer mon super plan : je vais rendre Duo jaloux en passant une soirée très coquine avec Heero ! Hin hin hin hin hin ! C'est tellement diabolique que j'éclate de rire au beau milieu du couloir et entre brusquement dans sa chambre sans frapper.

Hmm...Il est là...sur son lit...il m'attend...et à mon arrivée, il s'assied brusquement et me fixe d'un air surpris : "Sora ?!"

J'avance vers lui d'une démarche sexy (titubante), m'assoies à côté de lui (je m'écroule) et avec une oeillade dévastatrice, lui susurre : "Salut...beau gosse ! .- "

Heero, inquiet : "Sora...? Est-ce que ça va ?"

Hin hin hin ! Ouais...bien sûr que ça va !

Je rampe vers lui comme une panthère et m'assieds sur ses jambes devant ses yeux médusés : "Ça va _on ne peut mieux_ ! Enfin, je sais que tu pourrais faire beaucoup de choses pour que je me sente mieux."

Heero, en déglutissant difficilement : "Ah oui ?"

Je pose une main sur son épaule et passe l'autre sous sa chemise pour caresser ses pectorauuuux...ouuuuuh : "Ouiiii... Hmmmmm..."

Heero pose brusquement sa main sur la mienne maiiiiis...ne fait rien pour la retirer de sous sa chemiiiiise, ouiiiiii !

Heero, inquiet : "Sora... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?...Tu as bu ?"

Pffff...Ouinnnn !

Moi, vexée : "Maiiiiis-heu ! Juste deux-trois verres ! On n'a même pas fini la première bouteille ! ... Héé...Y fait chaud, nan ?"

Je retire mon top et pose ma tête sur son épaule...Oh oh oh ! Il reluque mon soutien-gorge.

Moi, joyeusement : "Tu peux toucher si tu veux ! Ça ne me dérange pas !"

Heero fixe ma poitrine intensément ( Hi hi hi !) puis détourne les yeux soudainement : "Sora. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Par égard pour toi...et pour Duo..."

Je soupire et m'écarte de lui en boudant : "Pffff ! T'es chiant ! J'ai pas envie de parler de lui ! Ce soir...moi je veux...qu'on fasse des trucs pour le rendre jaloux !"

Heero sursaute et me regarde d'un air étonné (il est trop mignon comme ça ! ) : "Tu veux rendre Duo jaloux ?...Et tu es prête à aller aussi loin pour ça ?"

Je hausse les épaules tranquillement : "Bah...ouais ! De toute façon, toi, tu es gentil avec moi...et je t'aime bien alors je sais que si on fait des trucs, ce sera... (Je lui souris d'un air très pervers)...pas mal du tout ! Hin hin hin !"

Heero continue de me fixer d'un air ahuri. Pour le décider, je me rapproche à nouveau de lui et me blottis contre son torse que je caresse doucement : "Allezzzz...s'il te plaît... (Je commence à déboutonner sa chemise)...rien qu'une toute (un bouton défait) toute (deux boutons défaits) petite (trois boutons) nuit (quatre boutons…) !"

Nous échangeons un long regard puis, tout doucement... Heero se met à sourire...un sourire...loin d'être innocent...

----------------

Pendant ce temps-là, à Beauvais.

Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Duo faisaient une innocente partie de "Knowing me, knowing you"...et donc, s'ennuyaient beaucoup...

Duo, en soupirant : "Pfff ! Et voilà, encore une partie de finie..."

Wufei, tranquillement : "Oui. C'est moins amusant quand les filles ne sont pas là."

Duo lève les yeux au ciel, soupire puis croise les bras derrière sa tête et s'appuie contre le lit : "Pffff ! Je me demande ce que peut bien faire Sora à l'heure qu'il est... (Il jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre)...Wouaah ! Il est si tard que ça ?! Elle doit être en train de dormir !"

On ne sait pas trop à quoi il pense mais une rougeur coupable s'empare de son visage...

Trowa, avec malice : "Oui...sans doute...sauf si..."

Comme il laisse sa phrase en suspens, Duo le reprend (et se reprend ) : "Sauf si quoi ?"

Quatre et Trowa échangent un regard sérieux et finalement le premier se tourne vers Duo, avec un sourire embarrassé sur le visage : "Duo, tu sais bien que Heero...a une affection particulièrement envers Sora..."

Duo hausse les épaules tranquillement : "Ouais ! Bien sûr que je le sais ! Elle est toute gentille, toute innocente...a priori ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit toujours derrière elle pour la protéger ! Sora m'a dit elle-même qu'elle aimait bien son attitude de grand frère !"

Long silence embarrassé.

Quatre, inquiet : "Duo, tu ne crois pas _sincèrement_ que Heero joue simplement les grands frères avec Sora ?"

Duo, étonné : "Quoi...Me dis pas que tu crois qu'il est amoureux d'elle, c'est stupide ! Il en pince déjà pour Réléna !"

Nouveau silence

Trowa, sérieusement : "Duo, _qui_ t'a convaincu de ne pas continuer à voir Sora sous prétexte que vous étiez de deux mondes différents et qu'elle serait plus heureuse avec quelqu'un comme elle...?"

Duo, inquiet : "Heu, Heero ?"

Quatre, avec un sourire gêné : "Et _qui_ s'est gentiment proposé pour accompagner Sora à Paris à ta place...?"

Wufei, en commençant à ranger le jeu : "Et _qui_ est avec elle au moment même où nous parlons...?"

Duo, sur les nerfs : "Heerooooooooooooooooo !"

Trowa et Quatre échangent un regard complice pendant que Duo se lève d'un bond et commence à s'agiter dans sa chambre pour faire ses valises.

Duo, affolé : "C'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Comment j'ai pu me laisser avoir aussi facilement ? Pourquoi je l'ai pas vu plus tôt ?! C'était pourtant évident !"

Il prend brusquement son sac dans l'armoire, le jette sur le lit et commence à le remplir au hasard.

Wufei se lève tranquillement et part dans sa chambre en souriant : "Je t'accompagne. La situation va devenir difficile à gérer."

Quatre le regarde partir puis se lève à son tour : "Trowa, je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller. Ça va finir par mal tourner si on n'intervient pas."

Trowa, en souriant : "Excellente idée."

Tous deux quittent donc la pièce et laissent Duo seul, debout devant son sac, mais c'est à peine s'il entend la porte se refermer derrière eux.

Là, posée sur le lit, il avait sous les yeux une chemise aux belles couleurs bordeaux avec des boutons noirs...

Très lentement, il ouvre le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sort le vieux bouton de chemise noir, couverts de petites rayures, pour l'examiner attentivement. Parmi toutes les chemises qu'il avait, c'était la seule qui concordait... Quel idiot ! Pourquoi ce détail ne lui avait-il pas sauté aux yeux plus tôt ?! Plus il y réfléchissait et plus tout s'éclairait...

Son visage s'éclaire alors et ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire satisfait : après dix ans de séparation, il savait ENFIN où trouver Sarah.

------------------

Le lendemain matin...

Mmmmmmm...je suis bien ici...

C'est bien chaud et tout doux...ça me rappelle quelque chose...

Moi, avec une voix ensommeillée : "Duo..."

Le "truc" doux et chaud glisse lentement et s'échappe de mon étreinte.

Hey ! Non ! Pourquoi ? ... Reviens.

Une voix brusque et une main ferme sur mon épaule me réveillent soudainement : "Sora ! Sora, réveilles-toi !"

J'entend des pas se précipiter hors de la chambre, une porte qui claque puis le silence retombe dans la pièce. Je sors lentement ma tête des couvertures et regarde autour de moi...On est toujours à l'hôtel...qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On est quand même pas en retard pour le cosplay ? C'est ce soir !"

Alors que je suis plongée dans mes pensées, la porte se rouvre brusquement pour laisser entrer ma soeur et Heero.

Je m'assied dans le lit et les fixe d'un air inquiet : "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Sunny, affolée : "Ce qui se passe ? Tu te réveilles dans le lit de Heero et tu me demandes ce qui se passe ?!"

Hein ?

Je regarde autour de moi, l'air hagard...C'est vrai que je ne vois pas mon sac...et puis, là, ces chiffons par terre, c'est...

...Oh !

... (Je jette un coup d'oeil sous les draps)

...OH !

Moi, catastrophée : "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! On a couché ensemble !"

Sunny, entre deux éclats de rire : "Mais non ! Heero t'a trouvée comme ça en se réveillant ! Mis à part si tu l'as violé pendant son sommeil, j'vois pas comment vous auriez pu !"

Je me tourne vers Heero qui confirme d'un signe de tête : "Hm...C'est vrai."

Oh la la la la ! Au s'cours !

Moi, affolée : "Mais...je me souviens pas ! Il s'est passé quoi ? J'ai appris la chorégraphie et les paroles de la chanson avec les filles et après...je suis rentrée me coucher, comme d'hab' !"

Heero, amusé : "Pas vraiment...Tu étais saoule, tu m'as fait des avances pour rendre Duo jaloux alors qu'il n'est même pas là et j'ai dû te repousser et appeler Sunny pour qu'elle vienne te chercher."

Sunny, sérieusement : "Ouais, c'est vrai ! Pourtant, je ne voulais pas y croire !...C'est Duo qui t'intéresse ! N'oublies pas : dès qu'on rentre, tu vas régler tes comptes avec lui et après, vous sortez ensemble !"

Moi, souriant bêtement en imaginant la scène : "Ouiiii...c'est pas le moment de flancher alors..."

Heero, calmement : "...Oui..."

Je baisse les yeux d'un air pensif et commence à m'échafauder toutes sortes d'hypothèses sur le déroulement de mes "règlements de compte avec Duo"...

Sunny, avec dynamisme : "Bon...Sora ! Habilles-toi ! On part dans une demi-heure !"

Moi, distraitement : "Oui..."

-----------------

Pffff ! C'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. On est pourtant au Manga Universe 2003 ! Je ne devrais penser qu'à m'amuser, comme d'habitude : après tout, j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à une convention comme celle-là, mais je n'arrête pas de penser à Duo.

"Hé ! Sora ! Il y a le cosplay individuel ce matin ! Tu veux qu'on aille voir ?"

J'acquiesce distraitement et nous nous dirigeons vers la scène.

Même s'il m'arrive de rêver que tout se passera bien à mon retour, qu'on sortira peut-être ensemble, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ça peut très bien être l'inverse : Duo est quelqu'un d'assez ferme quand même quand il veut : s'il a pris une décision, elle est sans doute irrévocable...

"Et voici enfin l'avant-dernier candidat déguisé en Duo Maxwell de Gundam Wing !"

Je lève lentement les yeux vers Duo et le fixe tristement : il est si ressemblant, on dirait le vrai.

Duo. Si j'essaie de lui expliquer mon point de vue, il va sans doute me repousser, de façon blessante peut-être même ! Encore plus que la dernière fois. Le gros râteau. Le rejet total. Le trou noir.

Au loin, j'entend vaguement les premières notes de cette chanson que j'aime tant : "it's so all right", ma préférée parmi celles chantées par Duo, enfin, par le doubleur japonais de Duo. Mais bon, au fond, ça reste Duo : ces mots, ce sont les siens et cette voix qui les prononce... Tiens, le cosplayeur se débrouille pas mal, pas mal du tout même ! On dirait vraiment la voix de Duo ! Son japonais est excellent !

Intriguée, je sors brusquement de ma léthargie et me focalise de nouveau sur la scène. Mais ce garçon, en pseudo habits de prêtre, qui chante sur l'estrade, ce n'est pas un simple gars déguisé en Duo Maxwell, _c'est_ Duo ! _Le vrai Duo_ ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?! C'est pas possible ! Ça ne peut pas être vraiment lui !

Duo, sur scène :

"It's so all right!  
- Tout va si bien !

Maybe too right!  
- Peut-être même trop bien !

Hohoemu megami come to light!  
- Une déesse sourit, viens dans la lumière !

It's so all right!  
- Tout va si bien !

May be too right!  
- Peut-être même trop bien !

Hey you! Gamanzuyoi n da ne  
- Hey ! Toi ! Tu es très patient, pas vrai ?

Mou machikutabireta"  
- Je suis déjà fatigué d'attendre..."

Oh la la ! Pourtant, ce visage, ces yeux, ce sourire, ces cheveux, c'est _vraiment_ lui ! _Qu'est-ce_ qu'il fait là ?

BON ! On a deux solutions !

Soit : - Il est venu pour me dire qu'il a changé d'avis, qu'il ne peut pas attendre mon retour et qu'il veut qu'on reprenne la partie là où on l'a laissée. Youkouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Soit : - Il est venu pour me rassurer, pour me dire que notre situation actuelle est très bien, qu'il va bien donc, que tout va très bien et là, laissez-moi vous dire _que je suis pas d'accord du touuuuuuuuuut !_

Bousculée de tous les côtés, je regarde autour de moi et m'aperçois que je suis à présent seule au milieu d'une horde de filles en chaleur, du moins très excitées. Enfin, vis à vis de Duo, elles restent calmes, mais elles bavardent entre elles joyeusement, fascinées par la ressemblance de ce garçon avec le personnage d'anime qu'elles connaissent. Héhé ! Si elles savaient !

Je me tourne de nouveau vers la scène et le regarde jouer avec le public : à coups d'oeillades et de sourires charmeurs, il met toute la salle à ses pieds ! Y compris les personnes qui passent près de la scène sans intention spéciale ! Tout le monde se regroupe autour de lui ! C'est sûr qu'il aurait pu faire carrière dans la chanson ! Il a du charisme, de la présence, un charme fou, et surtout, il chante bien !

Comme le couplet commence, Duo redevient calme et recule jusqu'au fond de la scène en marchant lentement puis revient doucement mais...

Duo, en me fixant droit dans les yeux :

"Han unzarishiteru  
- Je m'ennuie

Hinihini tsunoru frustration  
- La frustration vient jour après jour

Han masaka konomama  
- Ce ne sera sûrement pas juste ça...

Suppokasarecha shou ga nai  
- Toujours pas d'autre choix à part s'en aller..."

Hé ? Mais...Mais il... _Il arrête de pas de me regarder !_ Et puis, je sais plus ce qu'il a raconté en japonais mais...il a dit le mot "_frustration_" ! _Zut _! Que disait la traduction ? Que disait-elle ?

Écarlate, je lance des regards affolés autour de moi, espérant pouvoir communiquer à mes amies ou à Sunny, un geste significatif qui voudrait dire quelque chose comme : "_Non mais il est fou celui-là !_"

Malheureusement, je ne croise que des regards envieux et pas très gentils. Snif, en fait, je les comprends ! Quelle haine j'aurais si j'étais à leur place ! Mais bon, tant qu'elles ne viennent pas marcher sur mes plates-bandes, ça ne me dérangerait pas de leur présenter Duo, pour peu qu'elles me le demandent gentiment !

Soudain, le refrain reprend dans une explosion de bonne humeur ! Duo est vraiment incroyable : il a une telle énergie ! On dirait un feu d'artifice vivant ! Il ne manquerait plus que les confettis ! Si les feux d'artifice du 14 Juillet pouvaient être comme ça, c'est sûr que je serai toujours au premier rang ! °

Tel un tourbillon de bonne humeur, Duo traverse la scène en courant, freine soudainement devant la scène, bat le rythme en tapant du pied et en remuant l'index puis repart dans sa course. Sa natte, qui flotte derrière lui, tente désespérément de suivre le mouvement mais le rejoint toujours avec une seconde de retard en retombant énergiquement sur ses hanches au moment même où Duo commence à danser en battant le rythme. Alors, elle se fond de nouveau en lui et ils redeviennent une seule et même entité : la natte _est_ Duo et Duo _est_ la natte : il se penche en avant et elle le suit, comme hypnotisée, il se balance doucement de gauche à droite et elle l'accompagne, fidèle compagne de tous ses mouvements. Puis, comme Duo repart à la vitesse Mach 3, elle le perd de vue, une seconde à peine, le temps de traverser la scène et de rejoindre un nouveau groupe de filles en délire. Celles-ci poussent des cris de joie dès que Duo s'approche de la scène. Dans ce cas-là, il leur sourit en tendant sa main vers elles puis se tourne brusquement vers un autre côté et s'échappe, insaisissable comme le vent. Et elles restent toutes là, comme ça, la main tendue, essayant désespérément de l'attraper. Pourquoi ? C'est idiot ! C'est tellement plus plaisant de le voir rire avec le public ! Il joue, il s'amuse, ça se voit ! Et moi, je préfère quand il est comme ça, ça me donne envie de sourire moi aussi ! Sa joie est communicative, contagieuse ! Un vrai fléau ! Ça vient peut-être simplement des paroles de la chanson, ou alors c'est lui. C'est comme s'il dégageait une aura particulière : je regarde autour de moi et je vois bien que tout le monde est heureux ! Tout le monde sourit, s'amuse, la bonne humeur est presque palpable !

La chanson entamant son dernier refrain, je lève les yeux vers la scène pour profiter des dernières secondes et au même moment, Duo pose les siens sur moi. Nos regards s'accrochent longuement pendant que la chanson, la terre et tout le reste continuent de tourner.

Duo, en me souriant d'un air malicieux :

"It's so all right!  
- Tout va si bien !

Maybe too right!  
- Peut-être même trop bien !

Odoketa tenshi...come to light!  
- Un ange a plaisanté...viens dans la lumière !

It's so all right!  
- Tout va si bien !

May be too right!  
- Peut-être même trop bien !

Hey you! Machi tsuzukeru yori  
- Hé toi ! Depuis tu attends toujours...

Hora kiseki mo okoru  
- Regardes ! Même un miracle arrive !"

Kiyaaaaah ! Là, il faudrait que quelqu'un vienne me baffer pour m'enlever de la figure ce fichu sourire béat !

Pendant que la foule applaudit à tout rompre, l'animateur vient rejoindre Duo sur la scène.

Animateur, bluffé : "Hé bien ! Quelle prestation...incroyable ! Vous faites du cosplay depuis longtemps (Il regarde le nom sur sa fiche) heu, Duo ?"

Duo, tranquillement : "Non, aujourd'hui était une occasion spéciale : (Il sourit timidement et jette un bref coup d'oeil dans ma direction) j'avais un coeur à conquérir."

QU-QUOIIIIIII ?

Animateur, en riant : "Ah oui ? Hé bien on peut dire que vous avez réussi ! Le jury et le public sont sous le charme !"

Duo, en haussant les épaules : "Oui, mais je ne suis venu ici que pour une seule personne. (Il me désigne franchement du doigt) Vous voyez cette demoiselle, là-bas ? Je suis venu pour lui demander de sortir avec moi."

Moi, étouffant avec peine un cri de surprise : "Quoi ?"

Aussitôt, tout le monde se tourne vers moi et ceux qui ne regardaient pas la scène, suivent la direction qu'indique le doigt de Duo et me fixent d'un air surpris.

...Hein ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

Animateur, malicieusement : "Aaah. Hé bien, bonne chance dans ce cas ! Applaudissez bien fort...Duo !"

Toute la foule lui fait une ovation pendant que lui descend lentement les escaliers et vient me rejoindre en marchant tranquillement...à moins que ce ne soit moi qui suis en train de me faire un ralenti dans ma tête ?!

Duo, en regardant la foule qui nous entoure d'un air embarrassé : "Heu, salut !"

Moi, écarlate : "Salut… Heu, ça va ?"

Duo, en riant nerveusement : "Oui ! Ça va ! Et toi ? Pas trop sous le choc ?"

Moi, gênée : "Bah, un peu : je croyais que tu avais décidé..."

Duo, en secouant la tête brusquement : "Oublies ce que je t'ai dit : c'était n'importe quoi, j'ai été stupide."

Je pose une main compatissante sur son épaule et lui murmure en essayant de faire abstraction de la foule : "C'est pas grave, ce n'était pas complètement stupide ! Enfin, bon, c'était peut-être un peu idiot d'accord, mais c'était loin d'être insensé ! Seulement, c'était vraiment trop "feux de l'amouresque" ce genre de sacrifice ! Tout arrêter là pour mon soi-disant "bonheur" ? (Prenant confiance en moi, je rajoute d'un air malicieux) Si tu étais dans ma tête, tu saurais vraiment ce qui fait mon bonheur, ce qui peut vraiment me faire plaisir."

Duo me sourit d'un air embarrassé, rie nerveusement et se gratte l'arrière de la tête : "Ah, ouais, c'est sûr ! Alors, est-ce que par hasard, tu essaies de me dire..."

"Hum. Mademoiselle."

Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Je vais l'étriper ce foutu agent de sécurité ! Hm ? Sécurité ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

Agent de sécurité, très sérieux : "Votre passe, mademoiselle."

Moi, perplexe : "Hein ? Heu, oui !"

Je fouille dans mon sac à la recherche du passe d'entrée indispensable pour circuler dans la convention mais...

Duo, inquiet : "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu l'as pas ?"

Moi, affolée : "C'est pas possible ! Je n'ai pas ouvert mon sac une seule fois depuis qu'on est arrivés ce matin ! Je l'ai juste ouvert une fois pour montrer mon passe à l'entrée mais je suis sûre et certaine de l'avoir remis à l'intérieur après !"

Je m'en souviens bien : je ne voulais pas le mettre autour de mon cou parce que je trouvais que ça faisait "concon".

Je lance à Duo un regard désespéré puis me tourne vers l'agent de sécurité, qui me fixe très sérieusement.

Agent de sécurité, en souriant gentiment : "Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais vous emmener au poste de sécurité et là-bas, nous..."

Soudain, Duo me prend brusquement par le bras : "Cours !"

Puisque j'avais déjà moi-même songé à cette éventualité, nous prenons immédiatement la fuite, laissant derrière nous un pauvre homme qui ne pensait pas rencontrer autant de résistance.

Il s'éloigne un peu de la foule regroupée près de la scène puis dégaine son portable : "Allo, Ici Debourg. Le plan n'a pas fonctionné : je n'ai pas réussi à emmener la fille...Oui, je suis désolé...Elle était accompagnée par un de ces garçons qu'elle a fait apparaître le mois dernier...Oui, ils se sont enfuis ensemble...Oh ! Merci Mr Parker ! Je réussirai cette fois ! Elle et son ami ne connaissent pas la Capitale aussi bien que nous. Nous les aurons facilement...Oui, monsieur. Je ne vous décevrai pas."

À Suivre...

* * *

Tiens ?! Mais... Qui est cet homme étrange qui voulait parler à Sora ? Et c'est qui ça Mr Parker ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là, Duo ? Du calme ! Restez cool ! Vous aurez toutes les réponses au prochain épisode... D'ailleurs, je crois que vous ne méritez pas de bande-annonce pour ce soir ! Je ne voudrais pas vous gâcher le plaisir ! Héhé ! Restez en arrière et ne frappez pas l'auteur en attendant le prochain épisode d'Hana-BE : Surveillance rapprochée ! 


	12. Surveillance rapprochée

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Hana-BE !  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Sora/Duo et Wufei/Sunny.  
Chapitre : 12/21

Petit message : Bonsoir à tous !!!! Comment ça va ? Après une petite balade au château de Compiègne, me voilà de retour pour poster un nouveau chapitre d'Hana-BE ! Merci à Kitty-Kyu et à Seya-chan pour leurs reviews ! J'espère que comme cette dernière, vous planchez tous très dur sur cette histoire entre Duo et son petit bouton de chemise ! lol Merci de suivre mes histoires !

Bon bon bon... Où on en est ? Aaah, mais oui ! Duo débarque à Paris et "enlève" encore une fois Sora ! Va t-il se passer quelque chose cette fois-ci ? Et qui sont ces gens qui semblent tous vouloir embarquer Sora ?! Au moment le plus crucial de sa vie sentimentale, en plus ! lol Raaah, un peu de patience, les réponses suiveront bientôt ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Surveillance rapprochée

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans une des cafétérias de la convention Manga Universe...toute la bande était réunie, ou presque...il manquait évidemment Sora et Duo.

Mayanaïs, en riant : "Vous avez vu la tête qu'a fait le type de la sécurité quand ils les a vus s'enfuir ! C'était troooop drôle !"

Spokie, songeuse : "Oui, mais je me demande comment Sora va se débrouiller pour rentrer après... N'oublies pas qu'il faut qu'elle soit revenue pour 16h30 ! On peut pas faire le cosplay sans elle !"

Heero, calmement : "Ne t'en fais pas, elle est avec Duo. Ils trouveront une solution pour rentrer."

Quatre, en souriant : "Mais peut-être qu'ils ne reviendront pas...Après tout, Duo semblait très impatient de la revoir ! Ca n'a pas été facile de le calmer, dans le train...° "

Wufei, remuant avec sa paille les glaçons restant dans son verre : "Une chose est sûre, il a l'air très épris d'elle...Espérons que ça ne lui monte à la tête."

Trowa hausse les épaules en souriant malicieusement : "Si tu veux mon avis, Wufei, Duo n'est pas le seul à avoir été touché par les flèches de Cupidon..."

Puis il fixe Sunny et Wufei si intensément que tout le monde l'imite d'un air curieux. Pendant que Duo chantait sa chanson, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei avait rejoint le petit groupe près de la scène et Sunny et Wufei avaient semblé plus que ravis de se revoir.

Sunny, changeant de sujet précipitamment : "Alors, c'était sympa ces cosplays hein ?"

Tout le monde, en soupirant : "Ouais..."

Une longue minute de silence embarrassé passe...jusqu'à que Wufei mette au clair la situation.

Wufei, calmement : "De toute façon, ce qui se passe entre Sunny et moi ne vous regarde pas."

Tous, en prenant un air choqué : "Oooooh !"

Sunny tombe de sa chaise puis se relève d'un bond sous le regard consterné de tout le monde : "Bon ben...il est peut-être temps de continuer notre visite de l'expo ?"

------------------

Pendant ce temps...à l'hôtel...

C'est pas vrai ! J'arrive pas à croire que ce fichu agent de la sécurité nous aie poursuivis jusqu'ici ! Faut vraiment qu'il aime le travail bien fait pour nous harceler comme ça ! Ou alors, peut-être qu'il espère une augmentation comme juste récompense de son zèle ?

"Toc-toc-toc !"

AH ! Ça doit être Duo !

Je me détourne de la fenêtre et répond à la porte d'une voix dynamique : "Oui !"

Duo entre, habillé d'un pantalon noir serré très sexy et d'une chemise bordeaux qu'il a simplement boutonnée par dessus, ce qui lui donne un air à la fois classe et négligé ! Quelle merveilleuse idée on a eue de retourner à l'hôtel pour échapper à ce gars. Franchement, nous poursuivre dans toute la ville comme ça ! Faut vraiment être cinglé !

Duo, avec un tendre sourire : "Ça va ? Je n'ai pas été trop long ?"

Moi, souriant béatement : "Non non, ça va !"

Il se rapproche de moi lentement puis caresse ma joue avec douceur : "Avant qu'on s'en aille, je voudrais te poser une question."

Moi, troublée : "Ah ? Heu, ouiii ?"

Duo pose une main sur mon bras pour le caresser tout doucement et fixe le sol d'un air embarrassé. Rougissant légèrement, il lève à demi les yeux vers moi et me demande timidement : "Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?"

OH ! ---feux d'artifice et méga fiesta dans ma tête, genre festival de Rio Di Janeiro !---

Moi, précipitamment : "Oh ! Oui, bien sûr ! ... Heu, (Oh la, ça fait peut-être un peu trop "mante religieuse", là ?) je veux dire, oui, je veux bien !"

Duo, joyeusement : "C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ?"

Moi, perplexe : "Bah...heu...oui ! Ça va faire un moment que j'attends ça ! Comme si j'allais dire "non" !"

Duo, en me souriant tendrement : "Moi aussi...ça va faire un moment que j'attendais ça..."

Et...contrairement à tous les fantasmes que je m'étais imaginés jusque là, il me prend par le bras, m'attire contre lui et m'embrasse passionnément sans aucune retenue. Mais, mais, et la tendresse alors ? Où il est mon premier baiser tendre et romantique, baiser de cinéma ? Bon, c'est pas que ça me déplaise, loin de là...hmm ...mais bon, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été un peu roulée par Disney et les comédies romantiques. D'un autre côté, les princes charmants trop charmants, ça me porte sur les nerfs !

TOC-TOC-TOC !

"Ouvrez-moi sales morveux ! Je sais que vous êtes là !"

Raaah ! Et lui aussi il me porte sur les nerrrrrfs ! Pfff ! M'en fiche ! Chuis occupée, là !

Duo non plus n'a pas l'air décidé à mettre fin à ce petit moment d'intimité : il approfondit notre baiser et fait rapidement glisser son bras de quelques centimètres dans mon dos pour me tenir un peu plus serrée contre lui. Sa main presse la mienne de plus en plus fort, comme pour me garder près de lui...alors que, maintenant que la surprise est passée, je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de m'enfuir !

Mais bon...comme les meilleures choses ont toujours une fin (et surtout parce que ce maudit agent de la sécurité essaie de défoncer la porte !), Duo s'écarte tout doucement de moi et me sourit avec tendresse : "Bon. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de décoller avant de se faire attraper !"

Je hoche la tête d'un air déterminé : "Oui !"

_Mon petit ami_ me prend donc par la main et m'emmène près de la fenêtre, qu'il ouvre en grand. Pendant une brève seconde, l'idée de crier très fort que "DUO EST MON PETIT AMIIIIIIIIIII !" m'effleure légèrement l'esprit avant de s'évanouir dans un sourire béat.

Pendant que je délire toute seule comme une idiote, mon petit ami décroche de derrière sa ceinture un étrange boîtier noir avec un gros crochet qui dépasse et un clip pour l'attacher : "On va se servir de ça pour sortir par la fenêtre."

Moi, en plein extase : "Ouiiiii ! … HEIN ?"

Je me réveille brutalement et observe avec inquiétude Duo qui accroche le boîtier à la fenêtre puis se tourne vers moi en souriant : "J'espère que tu n'as pas le vertige."

Moi, en baissant les yeux d'un air honteux : "Si."

Duo, en accrochant l'autre côté du boîtier à sa ceinture : "Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu n'auras qu'à t'accrocher à moi ! On sera dehors en deux secondes !"

Je croise les bras et le fixe d'un air suspicieux : "Ah oui ? Si ce truc sert à nous faire descendre en rappel par la fenêtre, ce serait peut-être plus prudent d'y aller doucement, non ?"

Ayant terminé les préparatifs de notre descente aux Enfers, Duo se tourne vers moi avec un sourire plein d'assurance : « Non ! »

Sur ce, il m'empoigne par la taille et saute par la fenêtre sans cérémonie.

Duo, joyeusement : "C'est partiiiiii !"

Moi, morte de peur : "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Je vais mouriiiiiiiiiiir !"

Pof. Nous sommes par terre. Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! La terre ! LA TERRE !

Pendant que j'embrasse amoureusement le bitume, Duo tire d'un coup sec sur la corde pour reprendre son boîtier. Après quoi, il me sourit, prend ma main et s'élance dans les rues de Paris.

-------------------

Quelques minutes plus tard, à la terrasse d'un café, une innocente vieille femme pleine d'expérience et de sagesse reçoit un appel des plus charmants.

"Ils sont complètement malades ! Ils ont littéralement sauté par la fenêtre ! Comme ça, avant de s'enfuir comme des voyoux ! A croire qu'ils savent vraiment qui je suis...et si j'étais un véritable agent de la sécurité, hein ? Je les ferais mettre en tôle, moi ! Maudits vandales ! Au tribunal correctionnel ! Si on les attrape, Paula, j'espère que Mr Parker leur apprendra les bonnes manières !"

Paula tourne sa cuillère dans son café et en boit une longue gorgée avant de répondre : "C'est fort probable... C'est la première fois depuis vingt ans que la famille Parker tombe sur un sujet aussi intéressant...Ils le laisseront pas tomber de sitôt ! Ce sera un miracle si la petite nous échappe..."

"Pfff ! Tu dis ça, tu dis ça...c'est parce que tu les as pas encore rencontrés ! La gamine à la limite, elle a l'air faible et naïve mais le garçon qui l'accompagne...on voit bien qu'il est pas d'ici ! Il est complètement malade ! Sauter par la fenêtre, comme ça !...Pffff ! Malade, je te jure !"

La vieille femme soupire et se lève d'un air déterminé : "Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe. Je sais y faire avec les voyous."

-------------

Après avoir couru de longues minutes pour échapper à notre éventuel poursuivant, Duo et moi nous sommes arrêtés pour constater que l'agent de la sécurité avait finalement abandonné la partie ! Je me disais bien que ç'aurait bizarre qu'il nous poursuive ainsi toute la journée ! Enfin bref, comme la course nous avait bien ouvert l'appétit, on a fait une petite pause à la terrasse d'un café, histoire de grignoter un morceau ! Entre deux baisers, on a réussi à commander un plat froid : Duo n'arrête pas de m'embrasser ou de me faire du pied sous la table, impossible de le repousser ! Je n'ai vraiment pas le coeur à ça !

Duo, posant sa main sur la mienne : "Alors, après mangé, où est-ce que ma petite amie voudrait aller ?"

Moi, rosissant : "Heu, je sais pas. On pourrait visiter des trucs, mais je sais pas pour toi mais moi je n'ai plus de sous !...On pourrait juste aller faire un tour dans les boutiques. (Duo fait la grimace) Pas les boutiques de vêtements bien sûr ! Les boutiques de souvenirs, ou aussi les magasins sur la japanimation. C'est dans le XIe arrondissement, il faudrait qu'on prenne le métro, et le bus aussi !"

Duo me regarde fixement en souriant : "Pas de problème ! On ira !"

Moi, ravie : "Ouaiiiiiiiiis !"

Duo m'observe d'un air attendri, avant de me prendre brusquement par l'épaule pour m'embrasser fougueusement, ce qui me calme aussitôt !

"HUM-HUM !"

Très surpris, nous nous écartons brusquement et nous tournons vers la vieille femme qui nous foudroie du regard et que j'ai envie d'étrangler avec son foulard. Raaaah ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on dérange dans des moments pareils ?

Vieille femme, d'un air pincé : "EXCUSEZ-MOI ! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous bécoter ainsi, devant tout le monde ? C'est un lieu public ici ! Pas un bordel ! Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs !"

Duo, très étonné : "Hein ?! Mais enfin, on ne faisait rien de mal ! On s'embrassait, c'est tout !"

...Ooh...#.# Quand c'est lui qui le dit, c'est tout de suite moins gênant !

Vieille femme, en me prenant par le poignet : "C'est une attitude tout à fait honteuse ! Zou ! Dehors !"

Après quoi, elle me traîne par le bras et me fait zigzaguer entre les tables sans que je puisse réagir...C'est qu'elle marche vite en plus pour une vieille dame ! Et moi, je ne peux quand même pas la frapper ou me débattre trop violemment pour qu'elle me lâche ! Je pourrais lui faire mal !

Moi, choquée : "Mais...arrêtez ! Lâchez-moi ! Vous voyez pas qu'on est sorti du café depuis un moment ?!"

Duo reste un moment immobile, trop surpris pour pouvoir bouger puis se lance à notre poursuite et nous rattrape avant que nous ayons disparu au bout de la rue. Il me prend par la main et me tire hors des griffes de la vieille peau, heu, dame !

Duo, en souriant tranquillement : "Hé, mamie ! Pas la peine de s'énerver ! Si on vous dérange, vous auriez pu nous le dire, tout simplement, au lieu de nous chasser du restaurant !"

AH ! C'est vrai ! Nos commandes ! Ma salade aux creveeeeettes ! Bouuuh...

Vieille femme, avec un regard rageur : "Pfff ! Vous ne payez rien pour attendre, sales morveux ! Les jeunes comme vous, on devrait les enfermer ! (Elle pose ses yeux sur moi et sourit étrangement) Et ce sera bientôt le cas !"

Puis, elle s'éloigne en marchant lentement et en nous jetant quelques coups d'oeil méfiants par dessus son épaule, histoire de dire : "Attention ! Prenez garde ! Je reste pas loin !"

Moi, en soupirant : " Brrr ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur ! Cette femme est complètement folle !"

Duo, pensivement : "Oui...et un peu étrange aussi..."

Moi, inquiète : "Oui, sa dernière phrase était particulièrement effrayante ! Mais bon, je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait me faire mettre en prison ! Après tout, on n'a rien fait de mal !"

Duo se tourne vers moi en me souriant tendrement : "C'est vrai ! (Il passe une main autour de ma taille et m'attire contre lui) Il n'y a rien de dangereux à s'embrasser !"

J'acquiesce légèrement et passe mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser. Tant pis ! Ma salade aux crevettes attendra !

---------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, Paula retrouvait le pseudo agent de la sécurité dans un café.

Paula, en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette : "C'était un plan ridicule ! On n'enlève pas des gamins comme ça au beau milieu de la Capitale ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre Mr Parker."

Faux agent de la sécurité, en soupirant : "C'est cette fille : son pouvoir vaut de l'or alors évidemment, il est impatient de l'ajouter à sa collection !"

Paula, pensivement : "Si on réussit à la capturer, les garçons qui l'accompagnent vont sûrement chercher à la récupérer !"

Son collègue lui sourit d'un air satisfait : "On devrait pas avoir trop de mal à les capturer...Si tu veux mon avis, Mr Parker n'attend que ça ! L'arrivée de tous ces nouveaux spécimens le rend fou de joie ! Alors t'imagines le savon qu'il m'a passé tout à l'heure quand j'ai pas réussi à attraper la gamine..."

Paula se pencha en avant et le regarde droit dans les yeux : "Notre prochain plan doit être infaillible. Va falloir bosser dur là-dessus..."

Le faux agent de la sécurité lui tapote la main d'un air assuré : "T'inquiètes pas pour ça ! On va les laisser respirer encore un peu : dans quelques semaines, nous aurons une occasion en or pour mettre la main sur la gosse !"

Les deux acolytes échangent un sourire diabolique avant de s'affaler sur leur chaise en soupirant. Ils allaient devoir travailler sérieusement cette fois-ci pour être sûre que la jeune fille soit capturée.

-----------------------

Aaah...Quel super après-midi !

Après avoir déjeuner au café _en amoureux_, Duo et moi avons pris le métro puis le bus pour aller à Konci dans le XIe arrondissement...C'était un peu risqué, vu que c'est un repère de fans d'animes et de mangas mais bon, comme il y a la convention Manga-Universe, personne n'a été vraiment surpris de voir débarquer dans le magasin un garçon qui ressemble autant à Duo Maxwell ! D'autant plus que la série Gundam Wing n'est pas si connue que ça...Et puis, vu que la diffusion a été interrompue le printemps dernier, en 2002, le phénomène commence à se refroidir...

Bref, tout ce bla-bla pour vous dire qu'on nous a laissés tranquilles, malgré les regards curieux constamment posés sur Duo mais je crois qu'il n'y faisait pas attention ! Son sourire ne lui a pas fait défaut une seule fois ! C'est vraiment super de le voir heureux comme ça quand on sait qu'il a eu un passé très malheureux...Héhéhé...Au fond, c'est _un peu_ grâce à moi quand même...Enfin...un tout petit peu parce que, à cause de mon souhait, je participe _aussi_ à son malheur actuel...Oups. °

_Donc_, cet après-midi, nous sommes allés à Konci, un grand magasin de japanimation, et Duo m'a payé un cd ! De ma chanteuse japonaise préférée en plus ! Ayumi Hamasaki. C'est vrai que quand on était à Beauvais, je leur ai vraiment cassé les oreilles à force d'écouter mes deux uniques cds en boucle. _Bon_ ! Maintenant que j'en ai un troisième, ce sera sûrement moins ennuyeux, non ?

Comme il y avait pas mal de filles qui nous regardaient, je ne me suis pas gênée pour remercier Duo par un baiser ! Il était tout embarrassé parce que tout le monde nous regardait et en même temps tout fier de son geste ! C'était vraiment mignon à voir ! Après ça, on s'est un peu promené dans les alentours, jusqu'à un magasin de peluches ! La vitrine était tellement attrayante que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de traîner Duo à l'intérieur et contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'a même pas fait la grimace ! En fait, on s'est plutôt bien amusé !

---

"Et celle-là, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?"

Un peu surprise par son soudain intérêt pour les peluches, je me tourne vers Duo qui me met sous le nez une petite peluche de caniche rose.

Moi, déconcertée : "Elle est marrante ! Mais bon...moi, les caniches à mémé..."

Les "caniches à mémé"...je devrais plutôt acheter ça pour Sunny... Elle qui adore cette expression...

Je continue de passer en revue les différentes étagères du magasin et brusquement, mon regard s'arrête sur un adorable petit hibou en peluche ! A moins que ce ne soit une chouette...enfin, peu importe ! En un quart de seconde, j'étais devenue folle de cette peluche et n'ayant plus un sou en poche, je me retrouvais dans l'incapacité de l'acheter...Bouuuh...De plus, je savais qu'il restait à Duo juste assez pour me racheter un passe et pour nous payer le trajet en bus et en métro pour retourner au Manga Universe.

Je prend la peluche dans mes mains et la caresse doucement tout en maudissant intérieurement ma fièvre de l'achat compulsif.

Duo, en souriant : "Il faudra revenir un autre jour si tu veux cette peluche ! Ou alors, tout à l'heure, tu pourras toujours demander à ta soeur de t'avancer de l'argent et on reviendra ici !"

Demander de l'argent à Sunny ? Je jette un coup d'oeil craintif à l'étiquette...Comme je m'en doutais, elle coûte plus de 20 euros... Mais bon, pour cette peluche, je suis prête à lui demander un million d'euros s'il le faut ! Et puis, Sunny n'est pas méchante...c'est juste qu'elle va sûrement me réprimander parce que j'ai déjà dépensé tous mes sous !

Moi, en soupirant d'un air désespéré : "Bouuuh...Elle va me faire la morale..."

Duo tapote ma tête pour compatir à mes malheurs : "Allez, tu es une grande fille maintenant ! Tu devrais pas avoir peur de ta propre soeur !...Et puis, dès qu'on sera rentré à Beauvais, je la rembourserai, moi !"

Je lève mes yeux pleins d'espoir vers lui : "C'est vrai ?"

Duo me prend par la taille (et en profite pour caresser mes hanches, au passage...le pervers !) tout en déclarant tranquillement : "Bien sûr ! "

YES ! Je vais l'avoir ma peluche ! Je suis tellement contente que je lui saute au cou au beau milieu du magasin.

-----------------

Après ce merveilleux après-midi, il a bien fallu rejoindre les autres à la convention pour la terrible épreuve du cosplay par équipes : soutenue ou plutôt retenue par mes deux meilleures amies, je vais devoir chanter en japonais tout en me trémoussant dans un costume multicolore devant des centaines de personnes. Mais d'abord, je dois me racheter un passe pour entrer...Heureusement, comme Duo et moi approchons des portillons où sont postés les agents de la sécurité, des anges m'apparaissent miraculeusement ! Mayanaïs, Spokie, Sunny et même Wufei en renfort (ou alors simplement pour tenir compagnie à ma soeur je suppose... --°) sont là et semblent en pleine négociation.

Mayanaïs, me montrant du doigt à un agent de la sécurité : "Ah ! Regardez ! La voilà !"

L'homme en uniforme (Ouuuuuh !...Comme j'aimerais que Duo porte le même !) nous fait signe d'approcher et me donne un nouveau passe : "Tenez, tâchez de ne pas le perdre cette fois."

Très étonnée mais avant tout ravie, je me tourne vers Spokie : "Vous leur avez tout raconté ?"

Spokie, tranquillement : "Oui, et comme nous sommes toutes les trois inscrites sur le registre et que notre arrivés a été vérifiée ce matin par le responsable du cosplay, ils ont tout de suite vu qu'on disait la vérité !"

Mon "charmant" petit ami me sourit et ébouriffe mes cheveux avec un air taquin : "Tu vois ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de t'inquiéter comme ça !"

Je remet mes cheveux en place dans la mesure du possible et le fixe d'un oeil vexé : "Arrêêêtes ! C'est pas ma faute si j'angoisse toujours pour un rien !"

Sunny, en me lançant un regard appuyé : "Alors vous avez fait _quoi_ cet après-midi ?"

Moi, rougissant : "Ben, en fait, (Je regarde Duo timidement) pas grand chose. On s'est promené !"

Duo sourit d'un air embarrassé : "Ouais, et puis aussi, on sort ensemble maintenant."

Étrangement je deviens rouge pivoine et ne trouve plus rien à dire à part un faible : "Ah, heu, oui ! C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ! Bizarre, non ? Ahahah ! Ah, aaah. HUM. Pardon. "

Tout le monde me regarde d'un air qui pourrait s'interpréter comme un "Complètement gaga, celle-là !" mais que je préfère vous traduire comme un indulgent "Ah ! L'amour a gravement endommagé son cerveau !".

Duo me regarde tendrement puis jette un coup d'oeil derrière lui avant de se tourner vers Mayanaïs et Spokie : "Vous passez dans combien de temps ?"

Mayanaïs, après avoir vérifié sur sa montre : "On passe dans les derniers, dans trois quart d'heure à peu près."

Il reste pensif quelques instants avant de m'adresser un sourire malicieux : "Bon, dans ce cas, j'ai encore le temps d'aller faire un tour !"

Moi, surprise : "Quoi ? Tu vas où ?"

Duo me prend par la taille puis se penche vers moi pour déposer un léger et furtif baiser sur mes lèvres : "J'ai un truc à faire, mais je serai revenu à temps pour te voir et t'encourager, t'en fais pas !"

Sous le regard médusé des agents de la sécurité, il saute par dessus les portillons, nous fait un dernier signe de la main puis court vers la sortie, un sourire déterminé sur les lèvres. Je le regarde s'éloigner avec inquiétude. Où est-ce qu'il peut bien aller ?

Sunny, sur un ton de plaisantin : "Et ben tu vois, c'était pas si difficile que ça ! Grâce à mes précieux conseils, tu viens de passer un super après-midi avec Duo !"

Moi, distraitement : "Oui, merci."

----------------------

Un peu plus tard, dans les coulisses mises à la disposition des cosplayers, je raconte avec enthousiasme les évènements de l'après-midi à Spokie et Mayanaïs, ce qui les laisse bien songeuses...

Spokie, sérieusement : "Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui parce qu'il ressemble à Duo ?"

Moi, embarrassée : "Bien sûr que non enfin ! Je l'aime vraiment pour ce qu'il est ! Pas pour cette histoire d'anime !"

Mes amies échangent un long regard dubitatif, .alors que c'est vrai en plus ! Maintenant que je connais bien Duo, il n'est plus un personnage d'anime pour moi ! Il est juste "Duo", quoi ! Nan, même pas ! Il est juste "lui" !

Mayanaïs, d'un air mystérieux : "Si ça tombe, peut-être que c'est le vrai Duo mais qu'il te fait croire qu'il est seulement un garçon déguisé en Duo !"

Gloups.

Moi, précipitamment : "Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça n'existe pas enfin ce genre de miracles !"

À ce moment-là, on frappe à la porte. Ouf ! Sauvée ! Enfin, presque ! C'est maintenant l'heure de monter à l'échafaud, hum, enfin, je veux dire, sur scène !

Au secours.

----------------------

"Nous accueillons maintenant sur la scène le No17, pour "Card Captor Sakura" !"

Nous montons toutes les trois l'escalier et faisons face au public avec un peu d'appréhension : Mayanaïs porte le costume de Sakura dans l'épisode de la carte des jumeaux, Spokie celui de l'épisode de la carte du silence et moi celui de l'épisode de la carte du tonnerre. Pfff ! Pourquoi je dois porter ces oreilles de chat !

La chanson que "nous" avons choisies pour illustrer notre prestation commence. Je scrute rapidement la foule des yeux : est-ce que Duo a finalement pu revenir à temps ? Je suis presque sûre qu'il est reparti au magasin de peluches. C'est trop loin, il arrivera trop tard...

Voyant ma mine déconfite, Spokie me fait signe de sourire. Je lui répond par un vague hochement de la tête.

Mayanaïs commence à chanter sur un ton calme et sage en avançant lentement vers l'avant de la scène :

"Aitai na aenai na setsunai na kono kimachi  
lenai no iitai no chansu nogashite bakari"

- Je veux te voir mais je ne peux pas...comme c'est triste, ces sentiments

Je peux pas le dire mais je le veux. Je laisse simplement passer ma chance !

Puis, c'est mon tour, toujours en balayant le public du regard :

"Datte (Spokie et Mayanaïs : "Datte") datte (Mayanaïs et Spokie : "Datte")  
tsubasa hiroge futari de  
sora o marason yume o yunison shitai"

- Mais toujours (mais toujours) mais toujours (mais toujours)  
Ensemble, déployons nos ailes et  
faisons la course à travers le ciel, je veux que nos rêves soient à l'unisson  
(Pendant "shitai" je désigne le ciel, ou plutôt le plafond, avec énergie)

Puis, nous reprenons toutes les trois ensemble, en nous rapprochant du public avec une démarche très féminine :

"Hora Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Matte"

- Regardes ! Je dois t'attraper, je dois t'attraper, attrapes-moi, attrapes-moi, attends !  
(Nous faisons signe au public d'attendre avec la main, tout en reculant d'un pas)

J'avance d'un pas et chante en faisant mon sourire le plus kawaï possible :  
"Kocchi o muite suki da to itte

- Prend cet air et dis que tu m'aimes bien

Spokie avance d'un pas et chante en sautant sur place, très excitée :  
"Sou Nice To Meet You Good To See You Kitto"

- Yeah ! C'est bon de te rencontrer et si agréable de te voir, c'est sûr !

(Mayanaïs avance d'un pas et chante en traversant la scène par quelques pas de danse)  
"Watashi no omoi anata no haato ni tonde tonde tonde yuke"

- Dans ton coeur, mes pensées voleront, voleront, voleront !

"Ma yo wa na i" (Nous chantons ensemble en appuyant sur chaque syllabe)

- Elles ne seront pas perdues !

Et là, nous envoyons un baiser au public, en délire (et en rut pour certains hommes d'âge mur) puis retournons tout au fond de la scène avec une démarche féline.

Moi, chuchotant : "Pourquoi cette chorégraphie me donne l'impression de ressembler à une pouf ?"

Spokie, chuchotant : "Parce que c'est sexy et que tu n'as pas l'habitude !"

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer car elle doit chanter le début du deuxième couplet.

Spokie reprend avec malice :

"Tamani ne nakunacchau karada no batterii  
Anata no egao de itsumo juuden mantan pawaa bakuhatsu shichae"

- Parfois, mes batteries sont à plat  
Mais avec ton sourire, elles sont toujours complètement chargées, sur le point d'exploser ! (Comme elle doit débiter cette phrase d'un trait, elle s'incline à la fin, essoufflée et le public l'applaudit, admiratif)

Bon, à mon tour !

Je m'avance jusqu'au bord de la scène et chante avec des petits yeux presque larmoyants :

"Onegai onegai  
mazu wa o-tomodachi kara  
Waratte mitsuumete tanoshii mainichi ni shitai"

- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît  
Nous sommes amis avant tout  
Je veux sourire, te regarder et m'amuser tous les jours !  
(Sur cette dernière phrase, je chante avec enthousiasme et bonne humeur)

Alors que Spokie et Mayanaïs me rejoignent sur le bord de la scène, le doute et l'angoisse me saisissent brusquement. Et si Duo s'était perdu ? Ou avait eu un accident ? Ou avait été attaqué par une horde de fans en délire ?

Spokie se tourne vers moi et me chuchote : "Arrêtes de faire cette tête ! Duo ne devrait plus tarder maintenant !"

Mayanaïs commence le refrain sans nous :

"Hora Catch you Catch You (Spokie la rejoint) Catch Me Catch Me (Pour faire style "on l'a fait exprès", j'attend pour les rejoindre sur le "zettai") Zettai"

- Regardes ! Je dois t'attraper, je dois t'attraper, attrapes-moi, attrapes-moi, absolument !

"Unmei datte oniai datte" (J'avance d'un pas et chante en pointant mon doigt en avant, mais avec un sourire crispé sur le visage)

- C'est notre destinée, ça nous va bien

"Sou Nice To Meet You Good To See You Kitto" (Mayanaïs traverse la scène en pointant du doigt plusieurs garçons du public en leur jetant des clins d'oeil)

- Yeah ! C'est si bon de vous rencontrer et si agréable de vous voir, c'est sûr !

"Dare ni mo makenai anata o sekai de  
ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban" (Spokie avance d'un pas et chante en sautant sur place, très excitée, sur chaque "ichiban")

- Je ne cèderai à personne ! Dans ton monde, je serai  
No 1, No 1, No 1, No 1 !

Nous chantons avec douceur, de façon très mignonne et presque enfantine :  
"Ko i shi te ru !"

- Je suis amoureuse de toi !

C'est l'intermède musical, nous dansons chacune dans un coin de la scène. Le problème, c'est que je danse sans conviction : je n'ai pas vraiment le coeur à m'amuser...Pourquoi est-ce que Duo est parti comme ça alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de revenir ?! Si ça tombe, il n'est même pas retourné au magasin de peluches. Peut-être que dès le début, il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir. C'est vrai quoi, après tout, il aurait eu la honte de sa vie en me voyant déguisée comme ça. Bon, ce n'est pas que je meure d'envie qu'il me voie dans cette tenue, mais bon, au moins, ça m'aurait encouragé ! En plus, la chanson pour laquelle je m'étais entraînée si durement en ne pensant qu'à lui...elle est presque finie ! Et il n'aura rien vu ! Raaaah !...Quel, quel, quel, MAIS QUEL CRÉTIN ! (Nous nous rapprochons toutes du centre de la scène) TANT PIS POUR LUI ! JE LE DÉTESTE !...À moins...à moins qu'il n'ait vraiment eu des problèmes ! Et s'il avait été attaqué par des racailles ? Aaaaah, NON !

Moi, en solo : "Hora Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Matte (Ouf ! Juste à temps ! Je recule d'un pas en faisant signe au public d'attendre)

- Regardes ! Je dois t'attraper, je dois t'attraper, attrapes-moi, attrapes-moi, attends !

Kocchi o muite

- Prend cet air et dis que tu m'aimes bien"

Wouaaah ! Ça y est ! Le voilà ! Derrière la foule regroupée autour de la scène, je vois Duo qui tente d'atteindre les premières places en jouant des coudes et de son sourire désarmant.

Moi, soudain très enthousiaste :

"Sou Nice To Meet You Good To See You Kitto (Je saute sur place comme une folle pour qu'il me regarde)

- Yeah ! C'est si bon de te rencontrer et si agréable de te voir !

Watashi no omoi anata no haato ni tonde tonde tonde yuke (Oh ! Il m'a fait signe !)

- Dans ton coeur, mes pensées voleront, voleront, voleront !

Ma yo wa na i" (J'appuie sur chaque syllabe et finit par un clin d'oeil dans sa direction)

- Elles ne seront pas perdues !

Spokie et Mayanaïs reprennent avec moi :

"Hora Catch you Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Zettai" (Nous chantons toutes les trois avec malice, enthousiasme, énergie - ça rend super bien ! C'est vraiment super !)

- Regardes ! Je dois t'attraper, je dois t'attraper, attrapes-moi, attrapes-moi, absolument !

Mayanaïs chante avec une voix rapide et légère :  
"Unmei datte oniai datte"

- c'est notre destinée, ça nous va bien  
(Elle jette un regard vers Duo puis se tourne vers Spokie pour lui faire un clin d'oeil)

Spokie répond au clin d'oeil de Mayanaïs, avance d'un pas et pointe Duo du doigt :  
"Sou Nice To Meet You Good To See You Kitto

- Yeah ! C'est si bon de te rencontrer, si agréable de te voir !

Grrrr ! Comment oses-t-elle chanter comme ça devant MON Duo ?! Elle me provoque, évidemment ! Bon ! A moi de me donner à fond ! Nan mais quand même ! On aura tout vu !

Je m'avance au bord de la scène et plonge mon regard dans celui de Duo, tout en chantant avec enthousiasme et détermination :

"Dare ni mo makenai anata o sekai de  
ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban

- Je ne cèderai à personne ! Dans ton monde, je serai  
No 1, No 1, No 1, No 1 !

Nous chantons toutes ensemble la dernière phrase avec douceur et avec un petit sourire malicieux très mignon. Je suis rouge de confusion en chantant ça mais en même temps je suis contente que Duo soit venu !

"Ko i shi te ru"

- Je suis amoureuse de toi !"

La musique s'achève dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Houpiiiii ! C'est ENFIN terminé ! Le public applaudit à tout rompre ! Je crois que notre performance était assez...performante ! Nous retournons en coulisses et laissons l'animateur commenter notre prestation. En bien, évidemment ! Enfin, je ne sais pas, j'en sais rien, en fait, je m'en fiche complètement ! Duo est venu ! Je suis super contente ! Bon, c'est vrai, il m'avait dit qu'il viendrait mais quand même...HEY ! Mais il est arrivé en RETARD ! Grrrrrrrrrrr ! Il va en prendre pour son grade, le petit, le petit...CRÉTINNNNNNNNNNNN !

Spokie et Mayanaïs, qui s'apprêtent à sortir de la loge me fixe d'un air étonné.

Mayanaïs, surprise : "Quoi ? Tu t'es toujours pas rhabillée Sora ? Dépêches-toi ! Les autres nous attendent dehors !"

Je rougis de honte et acquiesce timidement : "Oui, je vais essayer de me dépêcher !"

Elles partent et me laissent seule dans la loge. Je m'assied devant la coiffeuse et retire mon serre-tête à oreilles de chat. Plutôt mignon...mais j'aurais trop honte de me retrouver face à face avec Duo avec ça !

Soudain, un gros sac en plastique se pose sur la coiffeuse. Un peu déconcertée, je lève les yeux et reconnais mon petit ami dans le miroir ! Très excitée, je me lève d'un bond et passe mes bras autour de son cou : "Duo !"

Duo, en se frottant l'arrière de la tête d'un air embarrassé : "Désolé pour le retard ! J'avais une petite course à faire, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas."

Je le fixe d'un air suspicieux : "Ouais, on verra ça ! C'était quoi cette "petite course à faire" ?

Duo ouvre le sac plastique et en sort l'adorable petite peluche de hibou : "Tiens ! C'est pour toi ! Comme promis !"

Moi, ravie : "Ouaiiiiiiiis ! Superrrr !"

Je la prend entre mes mains et la caresse doucement, sous le regard attendri de Duo qui se penche au dessus de moi et passe un bras autour de ma taille pour me chuchoter à l'oreille : "Alors est-ce que je suis pardonné Votre Honneur ?"

Hmm...

Je lève les yeux vers lui et réplique d'un air malicieux : "La Cour vous condamne à la liberté conditionnelle, monsieur ! "

Duo fronce les sourcils : "Liberté conditionnelle ?"

Moi, joyeusement : "Oui ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, interdit de quitter le territoire sans autorisation ! Maintenant, tu es sous ma surveillance rapprochée !"

Un peu déconcerté, mon petit ami finit par sourire puis murmure à mon oreille d'un air innocent : "Alors peut-être que j'aurais dû faire une plus grosse bêtise, j'aurais peut-être mérité la surveillance TRÈS rapprochée..."

Puis il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse passionnément, wouh !

"Bon, d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que tu insistes !"

------------------

"Allo, Mr Parker ? Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à l...Non, non ! Ne vous fâchez pas monsieur ! Nous aurons bientôt une nouvelle occasion pour attraper la fille...Dans trois semaines, elle va partir à la Rochelle avec ses amis...Oui, elle sera isolée, à notre merci ! ...Pourrais-je me charger de l'affaire ?...Oh. Vous-même ? Vraiment ?...Bien. Très bien. Comme vous voudrez monsieur."

À Suivre...

* * *

Aaaah... Sora et Duo... Ensemble ! Dans l'ancienne version de Hana-BE, ce chapitre s'appelait "Sora et Duo, les amants terribles" ! lol Je trouvasi ça drôle ! Mais en fait, c'est sans doute exagéré ! Au programme, la prochaine fois... (Peut-être demain ?) Duo a une petite discussion avec Heero pour mettre les choses au point ! Les pilotes de gundam reçoivent des nouvelles de chez eux et Duo veut faire un film pour présenter leur "famille d'accueil" à tous leurs amis ! Mais Quatre reçoit des nouvelles alarmantes des Maguanacs ! Sarah, sa petite amie, aurait disparu en même temps que lui ! Serait-elle également arrivée dans notre monde ? Et dans ce cas, où est-elle ? Pourquoi n'a t-elle pas cherché à retrouver Quatre ? Le doute et l'inquiétude s'empare du groupe. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, tout le monde part en vacances à la Rochelle ! Sous le soleil de la canicule, que va t-il se passer ? Romance, action et mystère seront au menu du prochain épisode de Hana-BE : Encore des problèmes ! 


	13. Encore des problèmes !

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Hana-BE !  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Sora/Duo et Sunny/Wufei...et Quatre/Sarah.  
Chapitre : 13/21

Petit message : Hello tout le monde ! Voici la suite d'Hana-BE ! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent la fic ! Et merci à Kitty-Kyu et Seya-chan pour leurs reviews ! Je le dis à chaque fois, je sais, mais je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un m'en veuille pour avoir oublié ! Bon bon bon ! Sora et Duo sont ensemble mais... Avec ces gens bizarres qui cherchent à attraper Sora, on sent bien qu'il va y avoir de l'action dans l'air. De l'humour, de la romance et un sentiment de danger... Hin hin hin ! Que du bon ! ... Hum hum. Oui, donc, je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Fini de jouer, let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Encore des problèmes.

Aaah... Au bout du compte, je ne garde que de bons souvenirs de ce séjour à Paris ! Ce sont vraiment les meilleures vacances que j'ai jamais eues ! Bon, d'accord, à notre retour, j'ai bien dû avouer à Snow et à mes parents ma nouvelle situation sentimentale. Mais malgré mon appréhension, ça s'est plutôt bien passé ! Mon père avait l'air ravi mais sans plus, ma mère était un peu méfiante au début mais comme elle avait déjà rencontré Duo, elle savait que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Quant à Snow, il n'en croyait pas un mot !

Mais bon, comme il est venu avec nous les jours suivants pour reprendre nos après-midi consacrés aux jeux de société, il a bien fallu qu'il se rende à l'évidence ! Je ne peux pas rester seule une seule seconde : Duo vient toujours se coller derrière moi pour passer ses bras autour de ma taille ou pour poser ses mains sur mes hanches et me proposer des trucs pas clairs...Voyons, jeudi dernier c'était...

"Aah...et dire que tu repars déjà dans une heure...tu veux pas rester avec moi ce soir...?"

Moi, déconcertée : "Mais, heu, Duo...on sort ensemble depuis deux jours !"

Duo, tristement : "Imagines...moi, tout seul, dans mon grand lit froid et vide...Toi, toute seule, dans ton petit lit froid et vide...c'est une équation très facile à résoudre !"

Moi, en soupirant : "Duo...nan !"

Samedi soir c'était une proposition de fugue puis de poursuite façon Bonnie & Clyde : pendant que nous fuyons sur une moto, mes parents et toute la police de France sont après nous et dressent des barrages pour nous arrêter...Evidemment, toute cette histoire se terminerait dans un hôtel luxueux à Paris, où nous passerions une nuit de rêve...Ce à quoi j'ai répondu : "Mais où il va chercher tout ça ?! Tu délires si tu veux mon avis. Tu bois sûrement trop de coca, résultat : tu t'excites pour un rien !"

J'ai bien d'autres exemples en tête mais ces deux-là sont sûrement les plus amusants ! Quand il s'agit de me convaincre de rester une nuit à l'hôtel avec lui, Duo ne manque vraiment pas d'imagination ! C'était plutôt drôle au début, mais c'est devenu épuisant à la longue...et même franchement inquiétant ! Enfin, ce n'est pas qu'une telle expérience me fasse peur, bien au contraire, une nuit avec Duo...hmm. Hum-hum !

Pardon. Je reprends. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à m'occuper de ma soeur et de Wufei ! Avec Duo, on a décidé de jouer les entremetteurs et de donner un coup de pouce à leur relation. Enfin, je ne sais pas si Sunny appréciera mais bon, Wufei n'a pas l'air vraiment décidé à se déclarer alors il va sûrement falloir qu'on les enferme dans un placard tous les deux ! Ça le décidera peut-être...

Duo et moi avons confié notre idée à Quatre et Trowa pour qu'ils nous donnent un petit coup de main, mais ils m'ont dit de me concentrer avant tout sur mon pouvoir. Normalement, je suis sensée ramener des nouvelles de leur monde mais...ça ne marche pas ! . Étrangement, depuis que nous sommes revenus de Paris, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer ! J'ai tout essayé : je me suis assise à l'écart des autres mais au bout de dix minutes, mon charmant petit ami est venu me demander si ça marchait. Enfin, comme Heero lui avait demandé de ne pas m'adresser la parole pour ne pas me déconcentrer, disons plutôt que ce sont ses mains qui ont parlé... Quand il s'est aperçu que Duo n'était plus à sa place, Heero a vu rouge ! Il m'a demandé de changer de pièce et m'a même enfermée à clé ! Mais à travers le mur, je pouvais quand même entendre la voix de Duo et c'était largement suffisant pour réduire à néant tous mes efforts !

En tout cas, à côté de ça, j'avais quand même le droit à quelques moments de détente ! Dès notre retour à Beauvais, nous avons commencé à jouer au deuxième jeu de société que nous avions acheté Duo et moi, trois semaines auparavant : Twister ! C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer mais en gros, le but du jeu est de se placer sur un tapis selon la position donnée par l'aiguille qu'on a fait tourner auparavant. Par exemple : "pied droit sur rond rouge", "main droite sur rond bleu", etc. Et évidemment, puisque tous les joueurs sont sur le même tapis, ça peut donner des situations très cocasses ! Mais un peu troublantes aussi...Je crois que Sunny a bien failli s'évanouir quand elle a dû poser sa main droite sur le rond jaune en face d'elle, par dessus le dos de Trowa qui était à quatre pattes devant elle. Elle était complètement collée contre lui : c'était chaud ! Wufei a dû voir rouge !

Moi-même, je me suis sentie un peu embarrassée quand Heero s'est retrouvé serré juste derrière moi...et devant mon petit ami en plus ! Depuis notre séjour à Paris, j'ai eu le temps de raconter à Duo ce qui s'était passé le lundi soir après les répétitions, lorsque j'ai dragué son meilleur ami pour le rendre jaloux...J'ai bien cru qu'il allait se mettre en colère mais en fait, il l'a très bien pris ! Il m'a dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance puisqu'on sortait ensemble maintenant mais qu'il ne voulait plus que j'établisse ce genre de relations ambiguës. Je veux bien, moi ! C'est vrai que je suis un peu triste pour Heero mais il prend la situation plutôt bien lui aussi : il a repris son rôle de "grand frère" mais plus sérieusement cette fois. Il est toujours aussi gentil et protecteur, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir même si je sais que c'est après avoir discuté avec lui de ce qui était soi-disant ″le mieux pour moi" que Duo avait pris ses distances avec moi. L'autre jour, Duo et moi nous étions mis à l'écart des autres, dans sa chambre, pour être tranquilles et nous câliner à l'abri des regards indiscrets et Heero est venu nous voir...

"Hum-hum. Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'ai quelque chose à vous dire."

Très embarrassée, j'ai voulu me lever et m'asseoir à côté de Duo mais celui-ci m'a enlacée de ses deux bras pour me garder sur ses genoux.

Duo, très confiant : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Heero, en souriant faiblement : "Je suis venu vous présenter mes excuses pour mon attitude de ces deux dernières semaines. Il était évident depuis le début que vous étiez attirés l'un par l'autre et je n'aurais pas dû me mettre entre vous."

Comme je ne savais pas quoi répondre devant de tels mots, je suis restée muette pendant que Duo prenait la parole, tout en caressant mon genou...

Duo, tranquillement : "Oh, c'est pas grave ! T'en fais pas pour ça ! Je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir mais me baratiner sur le bonheur de Sora, ça, c'était pas très réglo ! "

Heero, sérieusement : "Je sais. Je l'ai regretté dès que je t'ai vu lui parler au plan d'eau du Canada. Je préfère la voir avec toi plutôt que seule...ou même avec moi."

Très surprise par ces dernières paroles, j'ai levé mes yeux vers lui d'un air étonné : "C'est vrai ?"

Heero, en me souriant tendrement : "On voit tout de suite que tu es plus heureuse avec Duo. N'importe qui s'en aperçoit."

J'ai baissé les yeux en rosissant : "Oh, oui..."

Heero s'est ensuite tourné vers Duo et lui a dit avec un sourire carnassier : "Duo, tu as intérêt à prendre soin de Sora. Sinon c'est moi qui viendrai me plaindre pour elle."

Duo, un peu effrayé : "Hein ?! Heu, oui, évidemment ! (Puis, avec un sourire déterminé) Tu peux compter sur moi."

Heero a hoché la tête puis s'est tourné vers moi : "Bien. Sora, si jamais il t'ennuie, fais-moi signe... (Sourire méchant pour Duo) et je lui réglerai son compte !"

Duo, embarrassé : "Mais...Heero, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Tu sais bien que je lui ferais pas de mal !"

Ouais...j'ai vu ça. Ces deux dernières semaines, j'ai eu le temps de m'apercevoir qu'il ne me voulait que du bien. v.v

Heero a souri puis est sorti en haussant les épaules : "On ne sait jamais. Tu es prévenu !"

Duo a fixé la porte quelques secondes puis s'est tourné vers moi en soupirant : "Il faudrait que je sois suicidaire pour te faire du mal après de pareilles menaces !"

Héhéhé ! C'est vrai, je préfère largement que Heero le prenne comme ça ! Ça promet des situations intéressantes en perspective !

-------------------

Finalement, un peu plus d'une semaine après notre retour de Paris, le temps que je m'habitue à ma nouvelle situation sentimentale , j'ai quand même réussi à faire apparaître ce que Relena avait laissé sur son bureau : de grosses enveloppes à l'adresse de chaque garçon, mis à part Heero qui devait se contenter d'un dvd de sa part et dans lequel elle résumait la situation de son côté. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle n'avait pas du tout l'air névrosé qu'on lui prête si souvent ! Elle avait l'air...bien, quoi ! Sympa...un peu mielleuse mais ferme quand même. Ça m'a impressionnée, et rassurée aussi ! Si Heero a eu des sentiments pour elle, à un moment donné, je crois que je peux comprendre !

Les garçons sont ensuite repartis chacun dans leur chambre pour lire leur courrier. Wufei a invité Sunny à le suivre et Trowa a proposé à Snow de lire avec lui les nouvelles du cirque. Quant à moi, hé bien, j'étais tellement épuisée que j'ai fait une petite sieste sur le lit de Duo ! Le réveil aurait sûrement été très agréable si je m'étais retrouvée dans ses bras, malheureusement, ça n'a pas été le cas. Il n'était plus là. Étonnant, j'aurais cru qu'il profiterait de mon sommeil pour me tripoter ! Je suis sortie de la chambre et suis allée dans celle de Heero, où nous nous réunissons tous d'habitude, et c'est là que j'ai retrouvé tout le monde. Ils avaient tous l'air anxieux ou désolé.

Moi, surprise : "Bah...qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a eu des mauvaises nouvelles ?"

Je parcours rapidement les visages du regard et mes yeux tombent Quatre dont l'air désemparé ne m'annonce rien de très positif.

Quatre, en tremblant : "Sarah...Sarah a disparu. Elle a disparu le même jour que nous, de la même façon..."

Hein ?!

Moi, précipitamment : "C'est pas possible ! Je ne la connaissais pas ! Je n'ai pas souhaité qu'elle vienne, moi !"

Quatre hoche la tête d'un air désespéré et s'explique : "Elle était dans mes bras quand c'est arrivé...Elle a dû être téléportée dans ce monde elle aussi."

Bah...la situation ne me paraît pas si désespérée que ça !

Moi, sérieusement : "Si elle est dans ce monde, il n'y a plus qu'à la retrouver ! Elle est peut-être à l'autre bout du monde et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas pu vous rejoindre mais si on trouve un moyen pour qu'elle nous trouve sans se faire remarquer, ça pourrait aller !"

Seul un lourd silence me répond.

Quatre, tristement : "Je ne sais pas. Sarah...possède un pouvoir psychique, comme toi. Elle peut marcher dans les rêves des autres. Elle l'a déjà fait avec moi. Si elle avait voulu nous retrouver, elle aurait encore utilisé son pouvoir. J'ai peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose ou bien qu'elle ne soit prisonnière d'un autre monde."

Hmm...C'est sûr que là...on peut pas faire grand-chose...

L'ambiance, encore si idyllique une heure auparavant venait de plonger du côté de l'angoisse. Je me sentais si impuissante ! Une fois de plus, tout ça était arrivé à cause de mon souhait, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour réparer mes bêtises. v.v

--------------------

Depuis, l'atmosphère n'est plus du tout rose à l'hôtel : Quatre, Trowa et Heero passent leur temps à faire des recherches sur Internet, grâce à une photo que Quatre a précieusement gardée jusque là dans ses affaires. Sarah a l'air plutôt mignonne, et je n'en attendais pas moins de la petite amie de Quatre Raberba Winner !  
Elle a les yeux verts et des cheveux cuivrés coupés courts. Sur la photo, elle porte une petite robe d'été et sourit d'un air embarrassé. J'aurais bien aimé en savoir plus sur elle...mais je n'ose pas adresser la parole à Quatre...

C'est tout moi, ça : à chaque fois qu'une personne souffre près de moi, je ne peux pas aller vers elle. Soit je me contente de lui dire qu'elle peut compter sur moi en cas de besoin, soit je l'évite soigneusement. Et là, c'est plutôt le deuxième cas, je baisse les yeux à chaque fois que je le croise et j'évite à tout prix de parler de "ça".

Mais il faut que je fasse un effort ! Duo me l'a dit : je _dois_ lui parler ! Il m'a assuré que ça ferait du bien à Quatre de parler de sa petite amie, qu'il serait heureux de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un. Alors j'y vais !

Toc-toc-toc.

"Entrez."

Je pousse timidement la porte de la chambre de Quatre et passe la tête par l'ouverture : "C'est moi, Sora. Je te dérange pas j'espère ?"

Quatre me sourit faiblement : "Non, pas du tout. Entres."

Je m'exécute, referme doucement la porte derrière moi et m'approche prudemment du bureau devant lequel il est assis : "Heu...tu sais Quatre...Je suis venue m'excuser pour Sarah. C'est un peu ma faute si elle a disparu, alors je suis vraiment désolée. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour aider, je le ferai !"

Il me regarde avec douceur avant de répondre : "Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Sora, je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis, il n'y a pas grand-chose que tu puisses faire pour m'aider."

Moi, précipitamment : "Oui, mais je me disais que...puisque j'ai réussi à vous faire apparaître dans ma chambre parce que je vous connaissais bien, sans vous avoir rencontrés, je pourrais peut-être en faire autant pour Sarah si tu me parles un peu d'elle !"

Quatre me fixe un moment d'un air incrédule puis un sourire vient éclairer son visage : "Oui, ça peut peut-être marcher !"

Il commence alors à me parler de Sarah...Il l'avait rencontrée le 1er Janvier de l'an 197 A.C : il avait été invité à une soirée officielle chez Relena, pour fêter le renouveau de la paix. Sa limousine avait renversé la jeune fille mais elle n'avait pas été blessée. Elle s'était montrée malicieuse et pleine de vie avant de disparaître, avec ses amis. A peine quelques heures plus tard, ils s'étaient revus pendant la soirée : Sarah faisait partie d'une école de musique et était chargée d'animer la soirée. Ils avaient pu faire un peu plus connaissance mais elle avait dû partir précipitamment, à cause de l'attitude grossière de certains invités...Plusieurs jours après, il avait rêvé d'elle...Elle lui demandait de retrouver ses amis qu'elle avait perdus de vue, après la fermeture de l'école. Avec l'aide de Rashid et de Duo, il l'avait retrouvée puis avait récupéré une à une les adresses de tous ses amis, tout en gardant le contact avec elle. Mais un jour, Sarah s'était faite attaquée par des voyous dans le quartier malsain où elle habitait. Elle avait dû aller à l'hôpital et lui avait été si inquiet !

J'écoute son histoire avec un intérêt croissant : c'est passionnant !

Quatre, embarrassé : "J'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas que je te raconte tout ça en détails..."

Moi, avec enthousiasme : "Pas du tout ! Je trouve ça super ! Votre histoire est passionnante ! Continues !"

Quatre, en souriant : "D'accord."

A l'hôpital, il lui annonça qu'il avait retrouvé tous ses amis, puis lui proposa de venir s'installer chez lui, en attendant de trouver un logement dans un endroit convenable. Elle accepta et quelques jours après, ils prenaient une navette pour les colonies. Ce fut à partir de là qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais même après qu'il se soit déclaré, Sarah ne voulait pas entendre parler d'une quelconque relation entre eux. Elle cachait quelque chose qui pouvait soi-disant nuire à sa réputation...Un peu plus tard, pendant une fête durant laquelle Sarah retrouvait ses anciens camarades d'école, Wufei lui apprit qu'elle avait un dossier dans les archives de la police préventive et qu'à cause de son passé, elle avait dû changer de nom...Mais il ne lui avait pas tourné le dos pour autant : après qu'il l'aie rassurée, la jeune fille avait enfin consenti à sortir avec lui !

Moi, avec enthousiasme : "Ah ! Enfin ! Je me disais bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps ! (Heu, oups. Je suis sensée sortir avec Duo, moi, et pas regarder ailleurs ! ) Enfin, je veux dire que pour accepter d'habiter chez toi, elle devait quand même bien t'aimer !"

Quatre acquiesce en souriant pour lui-même : "Oui...Je le sentais bien...Au fond de moi, j'avais toujours eu l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous."

Hm...Sans doute son empathie...à moins que ce ne soit la "voix venue de l'Espace" !

Moi, plus sérieusement : "Hum. Oui, donc, après, vous êtes enfin sortis ensemble..."

Quatre, en riant : "Oui, mais pas pour très longtemps ! Le jour même, nous avons été surpris par un paparazzi et Sarah a préféré tout laisser tomber ! Nous sommes partis dans le désert pour échapper à la presse et une fois là-bas, nous avons failli nous réconcilier. Je pensais que tout était rentré dans l'ordre même... mais elle s'est enfuie et je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles pendant plusieurs semaines...juste un appel d'une de ses amies pour me dire qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était dans un endroit en sécurité."

Moi, perplexe : "Ooh...hé bé...Elle est plutôt compliquée ! "

Quatre, sérieusement : "Oui, mais elle a des excuses, elle a eu un passé plutôt difficile."

Moi, timidement : "Mais...vous avez quand même fini par vous revoir, hein ?"

Quatre, en souriant : "Oui...Le jour où nous avons disparu de notre monde, le château de Relena était pris d'assaut par des terroristes, Sarah était aussi là-bas, prisonnière. Wufei a demandé notre aide et j'ai pu la revoir. Elle m'a tout expliqué sur son passé difficile, sur ses peurs...et nous nous sommes définitivement réconciliés."

Oh...Mais alors...ça signifie que...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Moi, affolée : "Alors ça veut dire qu'au moment où vous étiez ENFIN ensemble, je vous ai séparés ?! Mais c'est horrible ! Tu devrais avoir toutes les raisons de me détester maintenant !"

Quatre, avec un sourire indulgent : "Mais non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir..."

C'est horrible...je me sens affreusement coupable maintenant ! Alors que cette discussion était sensée détendre un peu l'atmosphère !

Moi, d'un air décidé : "Ouais mais quand même...Enfin, j'espère que ce que tu m'as dit sera suffisant pour que j'arrive à la téléporter parmi nous !"

Quatre prend une photo sur son bureau et me la tend : "Tiens, c'est la photo que Heero, Trowa et moi utilisons pour les recherches. Maintenant qu'elle est rentrée dans l'ordinateur, je n'en ai plus besoin. J'espère que ça pourra t'être utile."

Moi, choquée : "Quoi ?! Mais...c'est la photo de Sarah ! Tu ne peux pas me la donner ! Tu en as besoin !"

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et me répond avec douceur : "Non, ça va aller. J'ai toujours les moments que nous avons passés ensemble pour moi...Si cette photo peut te servir à la ramener ici alors je tiens à ce que tu la prennes."

Je le regarde un moment puis pose mes yeux sur la photo : maintenant, je comprend un peu mieux Sarah. Pour avoir sans cesse fui le garçon qu'elle aimait, ses sentiments devaient être très forts et elle devait vraiment craindre de lui apporter des ennuis. Ce sourire embarrassé, sur la photo, c'est celui d'une fille qui ne s'estime pas beaucoup et qui est gênée qu'on lui témoigne autant d'attentions.

Je finis par prendre la photo et sourit à Quatre d'un air déterminé : "Ne t'inquiètes pas ! D'une manière ou d'une autre, je te la ramènerai ! Sarah, et la photo bien entendu ! "

Quatre hoche la tête en souriant d'un air apaisé : "Merci."

-----------------------

Cette petite conversation m'a finalement redonnée espoir et j'ai pu reprendre ma bonne humeur habituelle et encourager les autres à en faire autant ! Pour motiver tout le monde, et malgré les protestations de Duo, j'ai redoublé mes heures d'entraînement pour pouvoir mieux maîtriser mon pouvoir ! Apparemment, les ingrédients pour l'utiliser, ce serait une bonne dose d'énergie, un zest de concentration, une grande cuillerée de volonté et le tout saupoudré d'imagination ! Maintenant, je peux faire voler des crayons et téléporter des paquets de gâteaux d'une pièce à l'autre !...Heu, pourquoi des paquets de gâteaux ? Ben...comme ça, ça m'inspire...En tout cas, je réussis tout ça du premier coup, plus besoin de faire plusieurs essais ! Les garçons ayant déjà répondu à leur courrier depuis une bonne semaine, j'ai donc pu immédiatement envoyer l'enveloppe contenant leurs lettres à Relena ! C'était quand même une grosse enveloppe ! Duo avait absolument tenu à envoyer une vidéo pour me présenter à tout le monde.

"Allez ! Un p'tit sourire !"

Je rouvre les yeux et les lève vers Duo pour finalement me retrouver face à l'objectif d'une petite caméra : "Qu'est-ce que...? Non !"

Évidemment, à chaque fois que Duo me dérange, c'est TOUJOURS pendant mon entraînement !

Duo, amusé : "Allez ! C'est une petite vidéo pour te présenter à nos amis de l'autre monde ! Dis-leur bonjour !"

Je prend un air pincé puis soupire et fais un vague signe de la main vers l'objectif : "Ouais...salut."

Duo fronce les sourcils : "Oh allez ! Fais pas la tête ! Je vais vraiment l'envoyer cette cassette ! Tu ne veux quand même pas apparaître sous ton plus mauvais jour !"

...Mon plus mauvais jour ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là !

Moi, avec ironie : "Mon plus mauvais jour ?! Ça se voit que tu ne m'as pas vue de mauvaise humeur ! Je suis insupportable ! On me prendrait pour la petite soeur de Heero !"

Duo, en souriant derrière la caméra : "Bon, okay, alors on recommence (mais il n'a pas arrêté la vidéo pour autant...) : présentes-toi !"

Bon...allez, un petit effort. Je suis en train de parler aux amis et à la famille des malheureuses victimes de mon souhait ! ... Gloups.

Moi, timidement : "Heu, b-bonjour ! Je...m'appelle Sora et c'est moi qui ai malencontreusement téléporté Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei dans mon monde ! ...Ahahah...Aaah...désolée."

Ouais, c'est moi, la coupable, maintenant vous connaissez tous le visage de celle qui a emporté vos chers pilotes de gundam loin de vous...Bouuuh...Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver face à Catherine ou face aux Maguanacs...Nonnnn, c'est pas ma fauuute !

Après m'avoir longuement présentée en long et en large, Duo se poste brusquement à côté de moi, passe un bras autour de mes épaules et place l'objectif devant nous : "Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Sora est désormais ma petite amie alors quand nous serons rentrés à la maison et qu'elle viendra nous rendre visite, j'espère que vous ne lui sauterez pas au cou pour l'étrangler ! "

Moi, un peu inquiète : "Heu...nan, j'espère pas !"

Duo, en riant : "T'inquiètes pas ! Personne ne te fera de mal ! Sinon, ils auront affaire non seulement à moi mais à Heero en plus ! "

Puis, il fait vaciller l'objectif bien loin de nous et dépose un long et fougueux baiser sur mes lèvres.

Duo, en caressant ma hanche : "Bon, j'y vais, il faut maintenant que je leur présente Sunny...en tant que future petite amie de Wufei ! "

Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois, furtivement puis court finalement rejoindre les autres dans la chambre de Heero.

...Aaah...hum. Oui ! Bon ! Concentration ! Concentration !

----------------

Ça y eeeeeest ! C'est enfin le grand jour ! Une fois de plus, nous changeons de décor ! Fini Beauvais, cette fois-ci, nous partons tous ensemble en vacances à la Rochelle ! Je me sens vraiment de super humeur ! J'ai trouvé un moyen pour ramener Sarah, je maîtrise de mieux en mieux mon pouvoir, je sors avec Duo, nous allons passer trois semaines loin des parents et surtout aujourd'hui, dimanche 10 août...c'est ma fêêêêêête ! C'est sûrement un signe ! Ces vacances vont être exceptionnelles ! Hum...en fait, je ne vous cache pas qu'après presque 3 semaines que je sors avec Duo, je commence à avoir beaucoup de mal à repousser ses avances...TRES pressantes ! Avant de sortir avec quelqu'un, ma norme c'était de ne rien faire avant trois mois mais maintenant, ça me paraît un peu dérisoire ! Il faudrait sortir avec un saint pour pouvoir tenir cette durée ! Et Duo est loin d'être un saint... C'est un garçon, c'est tout ! Alors, je sens que ces vacances vont être très très chaudes ! Et pas seulement à cause de la canicule !

Afin d'arriver en début d'après-midi, nous partons très tôt dans la matinée : moi, Sunny, Snow et les g-boys ! Tous entassés dans la fourgonnette noire ! On croirait une équipe du FBI en déplacement ! Oh ! J'oubliais de préciser qu'il y a aussi tous nos bagages à l'arrière, les bagages de huit personnes pour trois semaines ! Pendant que tout le monde s'occupe comme il peut à l'arrière, j'ai l'extrême honneur d'être sur le siège passager à côté de notre chauffeur, j'ai nommé Monsieur Duo Maxwell !

Duo, tranquillement : "Il fait vraiment chaud dans votre pays ! Heureusement qu'on est parti le matin sinon j'aurais certainement fondu ! "

Hmm...Ou peut-être qu'il aurait enlevé son t-shirt...ouuuh ! Mais bon, tout n'est pas encore perdu : à midi, quand le soleil sera au zénith, nous serons encore sur la route et alors là, ahahah !

Moi, très sérieusement : "D'habitude il ne fait pas aussi chaud mais le climat s'agite sérieusement depuis plusieurs années...C'est la première fois qu'il fait aussi chaud l'été !"

Duo, d'un air faussement désespéré : "Hé bien ! Avec toi qui n'arrête pas de délirer dès qu'il y a un rayon de soleil, on n'est pas près de rentrer chez nous !"

Je fronce les sourcils et le fixe d'un air suspicieux : "Parce que tu es si pressé que ça de rentrer chez toi ? Merci pour nous : je vois à quel point tu apprécies notre compagnie !"

Duo, un peu inquiet, pose une main sur mon genou et se tourne vers moi : "Hein ? C'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire..."

Moi, tranquillement : "Ta ta ta, c'est trop tard maintenant ! Puisque tu es si pressé que ça de rentrer chez toi, je vais passer toutes mes vacances à m'entraîner dur pour maîtriser mon pouvoir, comme ça je pourrais ramener Sarah parmi nous et ensuite vous retournerez tous ensemble chez vous ! Fin de l'histoire ! Happy end ! Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !"

Mon petit ami, de plus en plus inquiet pour ses projets personnels de vacances passe un bras autour de mes épaules tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à la route : "Mais, Sora..."

Quatre passe la tête entre nous deux : "Sora, tu devrais quand même te reposer et profiter un peu de tes vacances. Tu t'es beaucoup entraînée ces deux dernières semaines. J'ai peur que tu finisses par te surmener... Tu devrais quand même passer un peu plus de temps avec Duo, ça te ferait du bien. D'autant plus que... (Il baisse les yeux d'un air coupable) vous sortez ensemble et à cause de toute cette agitation, vous ne pouvez pas vivre ça tranquillement..."

Duo s'écarte de moi d'un air triomphant : "Ah ! Tu vois ! Quatre est d'accord avec moi ! Reposes-toi un peu et profites de ces vacances !"

Je me tourne vers la vitre et, cachant mon sourire sadique, je déclare d'un ton innocent : "Oui, vous avez sans doute raison. Je vais bien me reposer ! Je me disais qu'il y avait plein de trucs intéressants à visiter dans la région !"

Duo, avec un air un peu pincé : "Ah, ouais...visiter la région...ouais..."

Moi, tranquillement : "Mais il faudra quand même qu'on aille à la plage ! Comme ça je pourrais mater plein de mecs en maillot de bain !"

Duo manque de s'étouffer et se tourne vers moi d'un air scandalisé : "Quoi ? Comment ça "MATER PLEIN DE MECS EN MAILLOT DE BAIN" ?!"

Moi, d'un air repenti : "Oh, excuse-moi...Si ça te dérange que je mate des inconnus, je me contenterai d'admirer Quatre, Trowa, Heero et Wufei..."

----Nombreux étouffements à l'arrière du véhicule----

Duo, vexé : "C'est pas possible, le soleil a dû encore te taper sur la tête..."

Moi, joyeusement : "Mais oui ! Je plaisantais bien sûr ! (Duo soupire de soulagement) Mais je suis presque sûre que tu ne vas pas te gêner pour mater les filles en maillot de bain, toi !"

Duo, gêné : "Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Tu te souviens pas l'autre jour, au plan d'eau du Canada, j'arrêtais pas de te regarder !"

Je croise les bras d'un air résolu : "Ah oui ? Moi je n'ai rien vu ! Tu n'arrêtais pas d'éviter mon regard et après j'étais tellement fâchée contre toi que j'ai préféré faire pareil."

Snow passe la tête entre nous deux et me murmure d'un air très sérieux : "Oui mais en fait, il arrêtait pas de regarder ta poitrine !"

Je me tourne vers lui, complètement écarlate : "QUOI ? C'est VRAI ?"

Duo, écarlate, fixe la route d'un air embarrassé en tapotant mon genou : "Hum. Hé ! Si on mettait la radio ! Un peu de musique pour détendre l'atmosphère !"

Je le regarde en souriant et tourne le bouton de l'autoradio : "Pfff ! Pervers !"

------------------

Vers 10h, la fourgonnette s'arrête sur une aire d'autoroute...

Duo, joyeusement : "On fait une pause ! Tout le monde descend !"

Je descend et observe les alentours : YES ! Une station-service ! Je vais pouvoir m'acheter quelque chose à grignoter !

Moi, joyeusement : "Je vais à la station-service ! Tu m'accompagnes Sunny ?"

Sunny range son walkman dans son sac (elle l'a écouté pendant tout le trajet) et se tourne vers moi : "Ouais..."

Snow : "Moi aussi !"

Je jette un oeil vers les garçons qui s'étirent et FONT TREMPER LEURS LÈVRES dans des bouteilles d'eau ! Hum. Enfin, ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est qu'ils boivent, ils se désaltèrent, voilà. Oooh...je sens que le soleil commence déjà à taper !

Je cherche Duo du regard mais un bras autour de ma taille interrompt brusquement mes investigations.

Duo, d'un air repenti : "Je suppose que je dois t'accompagner puisque je suis sous ta surveillance TRÈS rapprochée..."

Moi, tranquillement : "Si tu ne veux pas, tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre ! "

Duo, en baissant les yeux : "Si, c'est ma pénitence..."

...Pénitence ?! Mon oeil oui ! Heureusement qu'on est dans un lieu public !

Nous commençons à marcher vers la station-service.

---------------------

À quelques mètres de là, sur le parking...

Nous retrouvons notre vieil ami ex-pseudo agent de la sécurité, cette fois-ci habillé en short et t-shirt large, qui sort d'un camping-car un peu rouillé : "Okay. Monsieur Parker compte vraiment sur nous cette fois. Tâchons de rester digne de sa confiance. Allons cueillir la fille !"

Ses acolytes sortent également du véhicule et acquiescent immédiatement d'un air froid. Tous ensemble, ils se dirigent vers la station-service.

"Quoi ? Il faut vraiment que je t'accompagne...là-dedans ?!"

Duo me prend par la main et me fait entrer avec lui dans les toilettes des hommes : "Bien sûr ! Regarde ! Il n'y a personne ici et il y a la queue dans les toilettes des dames ! Tu seras mieux ici !"

...Heu, oui, mais...j'ai pas très envie qu'il soit là, moi.

Alors que je suis plongée dans mes pensées, mon petit ami m'entraîne vers les cabines avec un joyeux sourire sur le visage : "Bon ! Puisque tu dois me garder à l'oeil, je t'accompagne !"

Moi, inquiète : "Quoi ?! Carrément ?! Duo, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?"

Mais sans que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher, il entre dans une cabine, me prend contre lui et met le verrou...Gloups.

Moi, un peu inquiète : "Heu, Duo, j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre où tu veux en venir...Il est HORS DE QUESTION que tu restes dans cette cabine pendant que je...hum...tu vois, quoi !"

Mais la situation n'a pas l'air de l'affoler plus que ça : il sourit d'un air embarrassé et se serre contre moi qui suis déjà appuyée contre la porte : "Je sais bien ! Mais j'ai envie de passer un petit moment avec toi..."

Oh...c'est vrai que...même sur une aire d'autoroute...y'a quand même foule ! Tandis qu'ici, dans une cabine de w.c, bah...on peut pas faire rentrer beaucoup de monde !

Comme je ne réponds rien, Duo en profite pour déposer sur mes lèvres un long baiser enflammé. Une de ses mains, posée sur ma hanche quelques secondes plus tôt, remonte doucement le long de ma taille et vient se glisser sous mon top.

Hum...y commence vraiment à faire chaud, non ? Oh la la...On est dans des toilettes publiques en plus ! Pourvu que ça ne dérape pas !

Je passe une main derrière sa nuque et le serre contre moi en soupirant. J'essaie de trouver une meilleure position contre la porte mais...force m'est de constater que le confort est bien devenu le dernier des soucis de Duo... Il caresse doucement mes cheveux de sa main, hum, libre, et approche ses lèvres de mon cou avec un sourire carnassier : "Et maintenant, l'attaque du vampire..."

Puis, il dépose un long et tendre suçon dans mon cou tout en caressant ma poitrine.

Argh ! C'est trop...chaud ! . Bon, on se calme, on se calme. Ce n'est qu'un mec ordinaire, un mec qui est en train de m'aspirer toute volonté de résister, un mec avec un regard envoûtant qui m'enflamme toute entière...et...et...des mains qui, heu, qui "savent se placer" ?

Finalement Duo se décolle de moi très légèrement et m'observe avec des yeux gourmands (oui, oui, gourmands !) : "Alors...comment se porte ma vierge et innocente victime pour l'instant ?"

Moi, déconcertée : "Ta vierge et innocente victime ?"

Duo, avec un regard incroyablement séducteur : "Mmm, c'est vrai : j'avais oublié que tu n'es pas si innocente que ça !"

En prononçant ces mots, il fait glisser sa main qui caressait mes cheveux le long de mon dos et enserre brusquement ma taille pour m'attirer contre lui et susurrer à mon oreille : "Mais "vierge" ? Plus pour longtemps, je crois."

Heinnnnn ?! Qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Pas...ICI quand même ?!

Devant mon air ahuri, Duo éclate de rire et murmure avec un sourire embarrassé : "On ne va pas faire ça ici bien sûr mais...je me disais que...bientôt..."

Et sans un mot de plus, il m'embrasse doucement tout en caressant ma taille.

Aaaaaaah ! Je suis manipulée par un méchant séducteur qui veut s'en prendre à ma virginité, c'est terrible ! ...Mmmmm...Bon, ben, je suis manipulée, et alors ? Il n'y a pas de mal à céder aux avances de son (terriblement sexy) petit ami ! On ne va pas en faire tout en drame ! D'autant plus qu'il sait particulièrement bien comment s'y prendre...

Soudain, alors que tout allait bien, alors que je passais _enfin_ un instant tranquille avec Duo, quelqu'un brise le verrou de l'extérieur et ouvre brusquement la porte ! La sécurité ? Une femme de ménage particulièrement costaud ? Non, même pas ! De simples vacanciers, mais plutôt musclés, genre "colonie de vacances pour haltérophiles", me prennent par les épaules et, profitant de la surprise de Duo, l'assomment brutalement, le laissant inconscient sur le carrelage.

Moi, affolée : "Lâchez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Qui êtes-vous ?"

Parmi mes agresseurs, je reconnais le gars de la sécurité qui nous avait poursuivis Duo et moi à travers Paris trois semaines auparavant.

Agent de la sécurité reconverti en vacancier : "Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien trop précieux pour qu'on vous laisse gambader et flirter en toute liberté mademoiselle ! Vous venez avec nous !"

Je sens un léger picotement dans mon cou et peu à peu mes membres commencent à s'engourdir. Je m'écroule par terre et dévisage un à un les acolytes du vieux grisonnant : l'un d'eux tient une seringue dans la main et me sourit d'un air sadique : "Avec ça, tu vas pas résister bien longtemps !"

Ah, zut ! Ils en veulent à mon pouvoir ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire...? Je ne sais même pas me battre !

Un des gars me prend par la taille puis me jette négligemment sur ses épaules. Je tente de me débattre mais... IMPOSSIBLE ! Je suis paralysée ! Non !

-------------------------

Sunny piétinait sur place devant la fourgonnette depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Pendant qu'elle accompagnait Snow à la caisse pour qu'il paie ses gâteaux, elle avait pourtant bien vu Sora et Duo se diriger vers les toilettes... Ils auraient dû sortir depuis longtemps... Sa soeur n'avait quand même pas violé son petit ami dans une cabine ?! Elle était un peu empotée, ce n'était donc pas vraiment son genre mais bon, face à un pilote de gundam, les réactions les plus imprévisibles étaient justement à prévoir...

Trowa, d'un air malicieux : "Sora et Duo sont toujours dans la station-service ? Ils en mettent du temps..."

Snow, en haussant les épaules : "Sora est sûrement en train d'acheter plein de paquets de gâteaux !"

Heero, en souriant : "On devrait partir sans eux."

Quatre, amusé : "Impossible ! C'est Duo qui a les clés !"

Wufei referme la porte de la fourgonnette et tend une bouteille d'eau à Sunny : "Tiens, voilà ta bouteille...Hm ? Ah ! Le voilà enfin !"

Duo courait devant d'eux, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Il s'arrête près d'eux et prend brusquement Heero par l'épaule : "Ils ont enlevé Sora ! On était dans les toilettes et ils m'ont assommé ! Quand je me suis réveillé, elle avait disparu ! J'ai cherché partout dans la station-service, j'ai fait le tour, personne !...Heero, il faut absolument qu'on la retrouve, elle ne peut pas être loin !"

Tous échangèrent des regards remplis d'incompréhension et d'horreur : Sora avait été enlevée et ils ne savaient ni où on l'avait emmenée, ni ce qu'elle allait devenir...

--------------------------

Après m'avoir embarquée dans un vieux camping-car garé sur le parking derrière les toilettes, les hommes ont attendu une petite minute, jusqu'à ce qu'une vieille femme de ménage ne vienne les rejoindre. C'était la même femme qui nous avait dérangés Duo et moi, quand on s'embrassait à la terrasse d'un café, à Paris... Ils avaient tout prévu depuis longtemps on dirait, ils n'attendaient que le moment idéal, le moment où je serais seule et sans défense...

Le camping-car a ensuite démarré tout doucement, fait le tour du parking et est passé à côté de la fourgonnette où mes amis m'attendaient. Je n'ai même pas réussi à articuler une seule syllabe, pas un son n'est sorti de ma bouche, et je n'ai donc pas pu les appeler à l'aide. Allongée sur une banquette près de la vitre, j'observe maintenant en silence les rayons du soleil qui percent à travers le feuillage des arbres qui bordent la route. Ils ne vont sûrement pas me garder paralysée comme ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...Si, ils peuvent puisque je n'ai pas besoin de bouger pour utiliser mon pouvoir. Mais j'ai besoin de mon corps pour m'échapper ! Enfin...pas forcément...si je pouvais arriver à me téléporter près de mes amis, la situation changerait du tout au tout en un instant !

Soudain, alors que je commençais à me concentrer pour effectuer une sortie audacieuse, ma prison s'arrête sur le bord de la route et mes nouveaux amis viennent me prendre par les épaules pour me débarquer. Ils sortent du camping-car et s'avancent d'un pas décidé vers une belle mercédès bleu nuit, garée à l'intérieur du bois, sur un petit chemin de terre puis, sans réfléchir, ils me posent là, juste devant, sur mes deux pieds. Raah ! Quelle bande de cons ! Ne sentant évidemment plus aucun de mes membres, je m'écroule par terre, devant une paire de chaussures noires bien cirées. Je lève les yeux et dévisage un homme grand, élancé, jeune, plutôt séduisant, et aux cheveux bruns et très courts. Hmm...Son air un peu trop assuré et son costume impeccable me font vaguement penser au personnage de Mr Lyle, de la série "Le Caméléon"...Espérons que ce ne soit pas un cannibale lui aussi...

Sosie de Lyle, avec un sourire séduisant : "C'est elle ?"

Mon "pote", ex-agent de la sécurité s'empresse de lui répondre avec un sourire satisfait : "Oui ! Nous avons enfin réussi à la capturer monsieur ! Paula s'est postée devant les toilettes en tant que femme de ménage pour empêcher qui que ce soit d'entrer et nous sommes entrés par la porte de service ! Quelle chance qu'elle ait choisi d'entrer dans les toilettes des hommes pour fricoter avec son petit ami ! S'ils avaient été dans les toilettes des dames, il aurait fallu les faire évacuer avant et nous aurions perdu un temps précieux !"

Le sosie de Mr Lyle s'accroupit près de moi et me prend dans ses bras pour m'aider à se relever. Il sent le parfum pour homme, de marque, style "Hugo Boss" ou un truc dans ce genre...c'est pas mal...Ah ! A quoi je pense dans un moment pareil ?!

Sosie de Lyle, avec un sourire carnassier : "Alors comme ça on fricote dans les toilettes avec les garçons ? J'ai bien peur de vous décevoir en vous disant que ce genre de choses est interdite dans notre institut...sauf dans le cadre de certaines expériences bien sûr..."

Institut ? Expériences ? Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille tout ça ! Il faut absolument que j'essaie de me téléporter le plus loin possible de ces malades ! . Mais...quelque chose me tracasse depuis tout à l'heure...Quatre m'a bien dit que Sarah avait un pouvoir psychique elle aussi alors...

Moi, d'un air hargneux : "Comment vous m'avez retrouvée ? Vous avez...perçu mon pouvoir ?"

L'homme me regarde d'un air surpris puis tapote ma tête affectueusement : "Hmm...Vous n'êtes pas si stupide pour une aussi jeune fille ! C'est vrai que c'est comme ça que nous vous avons découverte mais vous comprendrez que je ne puisse pas en dire plus. (Il se tourne vers un de ses employés) Hmm...On dirait que la paralysie commence à se dissiper. Dépêchons-nous."

Il me passe comme un vulgaire paquet à un de ses hommes de main puis lui fait signe de m'emmener dans la berline. Ça commence à sentir mauvais tout ça ! Il faut que je me dépêche !

Moi, affolée : "Attendez ! J'ai une dernière question ! Vous n'auriez pas retrouvé par hasard une jeune fille du même monde que les garçons que j'ai téléportés dans ma chambre ? Elle s'appelle Sarah, elle a des cheveux courts et auburn...et un sale caractère aussi !"

Le sosie de Lyle se tourne vers moi et me sourit d'un air amusé : "Hmm...Puisque vous connaissez au moins l'un de vos futurs camarades, vous ne pouvez plus refuser de vous joindre à nous !"

Pfff ! Crétin !

Pendant qu'il ouvre la portière de sa jolie mercédès, je commence à me concentrer et comme on me dépose sur la moelleuse banquette en cuir, j'observe avec satisfaction le halo de lumière qui m'entoure.

Sosie de Lyle, paniqué : "Non ! Impossible !...Ne la laissez pas s'échapper !"

Il avance une main pour m'attraper mais je lui referme la portière au nez et ferme les yeux en riant : direction les toilettes de la station-service !

-----------------------

Hop ! Et voilà ! Comme je m'en doutais, il n'y a personne dans la cabine dont le verrou a été brisé !

J'ouvre la porte entrebâillée et fais quelques pas dans les toilettes en titubant. Devant un évier, un homme est en train de se laver les mains.

Moi, écarlate : "Ah, heu, je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu ! Ici, ce sont les toilettes des hommes !"

Un peu déconcerté, il me regarde d'un air inquiet puis se tourne vers la porte de service qui vient de s'ouvrir, derrière moi. Duo me fixe d'un air très étonné avant de se jeter sur moi en me prenant par les épaules : "Sora ! Tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ? Comment tu as fait pour t'échapper ?"

Je jette un coup d'oeil vers l'homme près de l'évier qui nous observe d'un air très étonné puis me tourne vers Duo.

Moi, un peu embarrassée : "Ben...j'ai tiré la chasse d'eau..."

À Suivre...

* * *

Hé bééééé ! C'était moins une ! On peut dire que Sora a eu chaud dans ce chapitre ! Dans tous les sens du terme ! lol Et ce n'est que le début ! La prochaine fois, nous passerons à la vitesse supérieure ! Plus d'action, plus d'humour, plus de romance, plus de danger ! Et je peux même vous résumer toute l'action en trois mots ! SEA, SEX & SUN ! OUI ! Parfaitement ! C'est le moment de sauter à l'eau ! Tout le monde a pris sa bouée ? Biennnn ! Alors rendez-vous à la plage, pour le prochain épisode d'Hana-BE : Entre paradis et enfer ! 


	14. Entre Paradis et Enfer

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Hana-BE !  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Sora/Duo et Sunny/Wufei.  
Chapitre : 14/21

Petit message : Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, j'update la fic en direct de la salle informatique de l'IUFM ! Tout le monde a l'air de bosser dur autour de moi ! C'est biennnn ! Alors alors, il vous a plu le précédent chapitre ? Et la bande annonce ? Alléchante, n'est-ce pas ? Héhé ! Merci à Seya-chan pour sa review ! Et merci à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire !

Maintenant que la mystérieuse organisation est sortie de l'ombre, Sora a du souci à se faire ! Mais avec Duo qui la suit comme son ombre, elle ne craint rien, n'est-ce pas ? Hmmm... C'est à voir... A lire même ! Alors je vous laisse avec le chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous !On se retrouve à la fin pour la bande annonce du prochain épisode ! Allez, fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Entre Paradis et Enfer

Après l'attaque de dimanche dernier, tout le monde a été ravi de me revoir ! Il faut dire que j'ai vraiment failli y laisser ma peau ! Bon, bien sûr, il ne m'aurait pas tuée mais...brrr ! Qui sait ce qu'ils m'auraient fait ces malades ?! Duo et moi avons rejoint les autres et après de rapides retrouvailles, on a continué le trajet mais plus dans la bonne humeur d'auparavant. Heureusement, il ne restait plus que deux heures avant d'arriver à la Rochelle ! Mais une fois là-bas, il a fallu se répartir entre les deux bungalows que nous avions réservés : normalement, les garçons devaient aller dans l'un et Sunny, Snow et moi dans l'autre mais évidemment, après que j'aie failli être enlevée, il fallait prendre des mesures de sécurité. Finalement, après avoir longtemps tergiversé, il a été décidé que je dormirai dans un bungalow avec Quatre, Heero et Duo tandis que Snow et Sunny expérimenteraient la colocation avec Trowa (les veinards...) et Wufei (on imagine la joie de Sunny quand elle a appris ça...).

Passons à la répartition des lits maintenant : les bungalows sont conçus pour 4 personnes, 6 si on compte le canapé convertible de la salle à manger. Snow et Wufei ont donc pris les 2 petits lits tandis que Trowa, un peu trop grand a préféré prendre le convertible et Sunny le grand lit !

Le problème vient plutôt de mon côté : Si Quatre et Heero ont tout de suite accepté de prendre les petits lits, Duo, quant à lui, n'a pas été _du tout_ d'accord pour se contenter du convertible.

"Quoi ? Le convertible ? J'ai le droit au convertible ?"

Moi, un peu gênée : "Ben..."

J'ai lancé un regard désespéré vers Heero et Quatre qui s'éclipsaient du bungalow, comme des lâches, m'abandonnant à la terrible force persuasive de Duo.

Duo, en remuant les bras d'un air exaspéré : "J'arrive pas à le croire ! On sort ensemble depuis trois semaines, ta vie est en danger et tu ne me laisses même pas dormir près de toi pour te protéger ?"

Moi, je la connais bien sa façon de me protéger : ça commence par un bras autour de mes épaules, ça devient une main qui glisse sur ma taille, ça se conclue avec ses doigts qui pianotent sur mes hanches et après, qui sait où ça va encore nous mener !

Devant mon silence, Duo a persisté : il m'a prise par les épaules et m'a regardée droit dans les yeux : "Chérie, je ne dis pas ça pour te forcer la main !"

Ah. Je l'attendais celle-là ! "Chérie". Terme affectif que Duo n'utilise que dans deux cas : soit pour me faire la morale, soit pour me demander quelque chose.

Moi, en soupirant : "Je sais, je sais ! Mais je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule ! Je maîtrise mieux mon pouvoir maintenant ! Si jamais j'ai un problème, si jamais on m'attaque, je pourrais toujours me téléporter dans la salle et tu pourras me protéger ! "

Duo, en fronçant les sourcils : "Mais tu auras dépensé ton énergie pour rien puisque, si je dormais avec toi dans la chambre, tu n'aurais pas besoin de te téléporter près de moi pour être protégée !"

Oh. Il marque un point.

J'ai baissé la tête d'un air désespéré : "Raaah ! Je savais bien que je pouvais pas m'expliquer avec toi. Tu as toujours le dernier mot !"

Duo, joyeusement : "Ça veut dire que tu veux bien que je dorme avec toi dans le grand lit ?"

Moi, en haussant les épaules : "Haah, si ça peut te faire plaisir..."

Pendant que Duo exultait dans la salle à manger, je suis allée poser mon sac dans ce qui était devenu à mon grand désespoir _notre _chambre et peut-être le futur tombeau de ma virginité.

Et donc, depuis que nous sommes ici, je dois partager mes nuits avec Duo et repousser ses avances persistantes ! Enfin, contrairement à ce que je pensais, ce sont les journées qui sont le plus difficiles à tenir : la nuit, la chaleur écrase toutes les ardeurs de mon petit ami ! Le pauvre, ça ruine tous ses projets de vacances ! Et ça ruine aussi un peu les miens ! C'est vrai quoi : j'ai beau le repousser sans cesse, n'empêche que moi aussi j'aimerais bien que "ça" arrive ! C'est juste que j'aimerais qu'on s'impose une petite marge de temps ! Un mois, ça me paraît tout à fait raisonnable...non ? En tout cas, le mois sera très bientôt écoulé alors j'ai promis que "ça" arriverait très bientôt. Entendez par là "avant la fin de nos vacances". Au final, sur la durée, c'est quand même lui qui gagne mais dans l'immédiat, c'est moi qui aie un peu de répit. Ouf !

Pas facile de tenir sous le soleil : toutes les activités que nous faisons sont pour Duo mille et une occasions de réitérer son message. A part les visites au parc d'océanologie de la Rochelle et un petit week-end au Futuroscope, il y a les après-midi à la piscine ou à la plage durant lesquels mon petit ami ne manque pas de prévenance à mon égard : "N'oublies pas de mettre de la crème solaire, tu vas attraper un coup de soleil !", "Est-ce que tu as pensé à mettre de la crème solaire ?" Si c'est oui, j'ai le droit au visage le plus déçu qui soit puis au brave sourire du mâle mis en échec mais si c'est non, là...

Duo, presque scandalisé : "Quoi ? Tu n'as pas encore mis de crème solaire ? Chérie...!"

Moi, embarrassée : "Mais...Duo, on est à l'ombre ! Il fait frais, je ne vais pas attraper de coup de soleil !"

Duo, sévèrement : "Le soleil est toujours là ! Il guette chacune de tes imprudences ! (Il pose une main sur mon épaule et m'offre un séduisant sourire) Heureusement que je suis là pour te protéger !"

Sur le coup, évidemment, je suis dans l'extase le plus complet :

Moi, en ricanant bêtement : "Bon, d'accord, si tu insistes !"

Je sors innocemment le tube de crème solaire et aussitôt monsieur saute sur l'occasion : "Attends ! Je vais t'en mettre moi-même ! (Petit clin d'oeil charmeur, tant qu'à faire !) Comme ça, je serai sûr que tu ne crains rien !"

Moi, souriant béatement : "Ouiiiiii.".

Puis, il se place derrière moi qui suis assise sur ma serviette de plage et commence à me masser le dos. Au début, c'est merveilleux : Duo prend superbement son temps. Il caresse mes épaules, étale la crème le long de ma colonne vertébrale, remonte le long de mes bras...bref, c'est incroyablement doux, ce qui me laisse toujours penser qu'il a laissé certaines de ses idées au bungalow. Le problème, c'est que je porte un short et une brassière comme modèle de maillot de bain, alors dès que tous les autres sont partis se baigner, mon petit ami passe ses mains autour de ma taille et commence à caresser mon ventre tout doucement et très sensuellement, _exprès_ pour m'aguicher. Enfin, il pose sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et me chuchote des phrases tentatrices :

Duo, d'une voix très très douce : "Ça va, c'est agréable comme ça ?"

Moi, à mi-chemin entre le sommeil et l'hypnose : "Hmmm. Ouiii..."

Duo, en m'embrassant dans le cou : "Tu vois, je suis plutôt gentil finalement."

Moi, complètement ailleurs : "Ouiii, _très_ gentil."

Duo, innocemment : "Tu sais, si on devait aller plus loin tous les deux, je serais toujours aussi gentil."

Moi, flottant quelque part entre Vénus et Mercure : "Je sais : tu n'es pas un monstre non plus ! "

Duo, en m'enserrant la taille et en se blottissant contre moi : "Alors tu es d'accord pour ce soir ?"

Moi, me réveillant doucement : "Hm ?"

Silence. Je suis définitivement sortie de mon extase : "Qu'est-ce que tu m'as demandé ?"

Mon charmant petit ami ne répond pas et referme le tube de crème solaire d'un air innocent.

Moi, suspicieuse : "Duo ?"

Pas de réponse. Juste un sourire coupable sur son visage pendant qu'il va se rasseoir sur sa serviette à côté de moi.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire d'un air désespéré : "Nan Duo ! Pas ce soir ! Je dois encore m'entraîner pour retrouver Sarah !"

Soupir et déception du côté adverse. Espérons que mes refus successifs ne lui portent pas trop sur les nerfs ! Mais il faut bien que je travaille mon pouvoir, non ? Quand ils sont au bungalow, les garçons font des recherches, eux, pour trouver le nom de l'institut qui retient la petite amie de Quatre prisonnière Je fais de mon mieux de mon côté mais malgré tout ce que j'ai appris sur elle, je n'arrive pas à la téléporter parmi nous, ça m'énerve ! J'ai horreur de me retrouver face à un échec ! Surtout quand je sais que j'ai les capacités pour aller au-delà.

Pendant un moment, je dois bien avouer que j'ai pensé qu'elle était peut-être morte. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas confié mon idée à Quatre ! ° Faut pas exagérer non plus ! Le pauvre est déjà si triste : impossible de le faire sortir du bungalow. Il est trop déprimé et c'est parfaitement compréhensible. Mais bon, l'autre fois, ça devait être trois jours après notre arrivée à la Rochelle, j'ai pu lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle ! Pendant que je m'entraînais à ramener Sarah parmi nous, j'ai senti clairement que j'avais attrapé quelque chose ! Un peu comme lorsqu'on est à la pêche : j'avais "ferré" quelque chose, mais il y avait une sorte de "force" qui m'empêchait de la déplacer ! Je ne sais pas, on aurait dit une barrière ou un champ de protection. Quand je lui ai raconté ça, ça a eut l'air de rassurer un peu Quatre. J'espère que je pourrais très vite lui ramener sa petite amie, comme ça, il pourra lui aussi profiter de ces vacances et flirter avec elle au bord de la piscine !

Du côté de Sunny, tout a l'air d'aller pour le mieux en tout cas : Wufei a l'air plus que décidé à profiter de ces vacances pour se rapprocher d'elle ! Une bonne semaine après notre arrivée à la Rochelle, Sunny et moi discutions tranquillement sur la plage au sujet de nos affaires de coeur respective lorsque Duo et Wufei ont débarqué avec la ferme intention de nous donner les leçons particulières de beach volley. Pour ne pas me laisser séduire une fois encore par la voix douce et envoûtante de mon petit ami, je me suis concentrée sur ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du filet, entre ma soeur et Wufei. Les bras passés autour de sa taille, il lui montrait les différentes façons de servir et de réceptionner. Il ne faisait que la frôler et la toucher ! C'était plus que démonstratif Quant à Sunny, elle n'arrêtait pas de ricaner et était tellement déconcertée qu'elle balançait le ballon n'importe où ! Y compris dans ma figure ! Enfin, moi, comme j'avais observé la scène, j'ai pu éviter le ballon, mais Duo...°

"Duo ! DUO ! Est-ce que ça va ?"

Duo, étendu sur le sable, garde les yeux fermés mais me murmure tranquillement : "Je sais que mes avances commencent à t'agacer mais c'était pas une raison pour me frapper."

Moi, déconcertée : "C'était pas moi ! C'est Sunny qui lance le ballon n'importe où !"

Sunny, en ricanant : "Désolée ! De toute façon, il est pas blessé alors c'est pas grave !"

Je soupire et chuchote à l'oreille de Duo : "Si c'est moi qui avais assommé Wufei, elle aurait sûrement pris la chose un peu plus au sérieux."

Aussitôt, Il se redresse d'un coup et la regarde d'un air amusé.

Je me tourne vers Wufei et ma soeur en souriant : "Je crois que ça ira. Vous n'avez qu'à retourner à (vos batifolages !) votre entraînement ! "

Wufei acquiesce d'un air assuré : "Bien."

Puis, il prend Sunny par la taille et la ramène de l'autre côté du filet.

Duo, en souriant : "Ça a l'air de bien marcher entre eux !"

Moi, en les observant d'un oeil malicieux : "Ouais ! Avec un peu de chance, ils sortiront ensemble avant qu'on reparte à Beauvais !"

Duo, en soupirant : "Je me demande si Sunny sera plus gentille avec Wufei que tu ne l'aies avec moi."

Je me relève tranquillement : "Alors là, aucune idée ! En plus, ça m'étonnerait que Wufei lui demande des trucs pareils ! Ça n'est pas dans son éducation ! Il a été élevé à la vieille école. "

Duo me regarde d'un air étonné : "Ah ouais ? Mais dans un monde comme le vôtre, on se laisse vite influencer !"

Moi, en haussant les épaules : "Ma soeur a un caractère fort : elle résistera autant qu'elle le voudra."

Mon petit ami se relève d'un bond et passe une main autour de ma taille : "Et toi ? Tu vas résister encore longtemps ?"

Hmm. Pas plus d'une semaine, je le crains ! Après le coup de la crème solaire, difficile de résister !

Moi, en souriant d'un air embarrassé : "Plus très longtemps, je crois."

Duo, joyeusement : "C'est vrai ? Super ! Tu sais quoi ? Demain, ça va faire deux mois qu'on est arrivé dans votre monde ! Deux mois qu'on se connaît ! On pourrait fêter ça..."

Moi, gênée : "Demain ? C'est que...j'ai besoin d'une préparation psychologique, moi ! Toi, ça va peut-être faire un mois que tu es prêt..."

Duo, brusquement : "Plus d'un mois."

OH.

Moi, vraiment troublée : "Ah, heu, ah bon ! Bah, heu, oui, où j'en étais moi ?"

Il passe ses deux bras autour de mes épaules et me chuchote à l'oreille : "Et combien de temps elle prend cette préparation psychologique ?"

Moi, rosissant : "Ben, jeudi, donc, après après-demain, ça fera un mois qu'on sort ensemble...C'est déjà un anniversaire un peu plus intime que celui de votre arrivée ici..."

Duo, avec douceur (Vous pensez bien ! Il est sur le point d'avoir ce qu'il veut !) : "Alors on fait comme ça : jeudi ?"

Moi, en baissant les yeux timidement : "Oui, jeudi."

Duo me serre tendrement contre lui et nous regardons en souriant l'évolution des affaires entre Sunny et Wufei : je sens qu'elle va vite devenir une pro du beach volley à ce rythme-là !

------------------

Chose étonnante, après cet après-midi à la plage, Duo s'est montré extrêmement sage. Sans doute le calme avant la tempête. La tempête. Ouuuh ! Heu, non rien. Hum-hum. Mardi, nous avons fait une petite soirée entre nous huit, pour fêter les deux mois parmi nous auxquels les garçons ont survécu ! C'était sympa, tranquille, un petit dîner entre nous, nous qui partageons un secret. L'ambiance était très intime et très complice. On a évoqué quelques souvenirs : l'apparition des garçons dans notre chambre, la manière rude dont Heero s'était adressé à nous pour la première fois, la mouvementée fête de la musique durant laquelle j'avais été attaquée, la fête foraine, les fêtes Jeanne Hachette, les après-midi jeux de société, la sortie au plan d'eau du Canada puis la sortie à Paris. Ensuite, Duo et moi, qui avons commencé à sortir ensemble, et maintenant, nos petites vacances mi-détente, mi-stress à la Rochelle.

Il s'en est passé des choses en seulement deux mois ! Deux mois, c'est un sixième d'une année ! Ce n'est pas si petit que ça ! Il me semble avoir légèrement changé pendant tout ce temps. Enfin, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment mûri ou grandi mais c'est sûr que mon pouvoir m'a donné une certaine confiance en moi ! "Trop grande" confiance en moi, selon Duo...Ça l'inquiète un peu et il a raison : on ne sait pas de quoi sont capables les gens qui ont failli m'enlever. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont comme matériel : s'ils ont un appareil qui peut détecter mon pouvoir, peut-être qu'ils en ont un autre pour le bloquer, le supprimer, me l'enlever ?

Sans mon pouvoir, je ne suis qu'une fille ordinaire, faible et sans défense. C'est certainement ça qui me fait le plus peur : je ne veux pas être dépendante de ce pouvoir, je ne veux pas que mon assurance dépende de ma capacité à faire voler des pots de yaourts ou des fourchettes ! Mon cher petit ami me le rappelait encore hier soir : ce n'est pas parce que l'on sait marcher qu'il ne faut plus avoir peur de tomber. Tout peut arriver. Je dois rester sur mes gardes et "profiter de l'instant présent !" Nouvelle citation de Duo.

En parlant de "profiter de l'instant présent", nous voilà enfin à la date fatidique. Jeudi 21 Août 2003. Un mois depuis que je sors avec Duo. Il y a eu l'Enfer, il y a eu le Paradis, et ce soir ? Ce sera quoi ? Vu la chaleur qu'il fait aujourd'hui, ce sera peut-être rien du tout !

Quoi qu'il en soit, cet après-midi, nous retournons à la plage ! D'habitude je n'aime pas beaucoup y aller, mais depuis que j'y vais avec des garçons, cette sortie a pris une valeur toute particulière à mes yeux. C'est toujours l'occasion parfaite pour organiser des compétitions de crawl ! Y'a pas à dire, j'aurais adoré être commentatrice sportive des compétitions de natation. Catégorie hommes, évidemment. D'ailleurs... je dois bien avouer que Duo ne se débrouille pas mal du tout ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire béatement chaque fois que je le vois enlever sa chemise et dégager ses merveilleuses épaules larges. Mais bon, à cause de mon caractère inhibé, je me contente de le regarder en bavant avec une expression d'extase. Lui se tourne vers moi en souriant puis s'assied sur sa serviette de plage, à côté de moi : "Alors, encore en train de mater ?"

Moi, en posant une main sur son épaule : "C'est que c'est beau !"

Il passe ses bras dans mon dos et m'attire contre lui : "Bah, tu peux regarder de plus près si tu veux ! "

Gaaaah. J'en pleurerais de joie si mes yeux n'étaient pas déjà occupés à fixer intensément son buste impeccable : ses épaules, son torse : pas carré, ni maigre, juste large, comme j'aime. C'est merveilleux !

Trowa, avec malice : "Sora ? Excuses-moi de te déranger mais tu as prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui ? Une nouvelle compétition ?"

Je ferme les yeux et me blottis contre le torse tout chaud de Duo : "Nan, c'est bon ! J'vous laisse quartier libre aujourd'hui ! "

Heero et Quatre étant restés au bungalow pour faire des recherches, Trowa part observer avec Snow la leçon particulière de beach-volley que Wufei donne à Sunny. C'est sûr, à la fin des vacances, elle sera championne ! Je reste un moment dans les bras de mon cherrrr petit ami et tente de faire abstraction de ses mains qui se baladent un peu partout sur moi. Allez, courage ! Je peux le faire !

Je m'extrais hors de ses bras et commence à fouiller dans mon sac à dos : "Bon, ben, faut que je me mette au travail, moi !"

Duo, étonné : "Quel travail ? Tu vas quand même pas t'entraîner ici ?"

Moi, embarrassée : "Non, mais (Je sors de mon sac un gros livre) je dois lire ce bouquin pour la rentrée ! "Du côté de chez Swann", de Proust !"

Duo fait la grimace : "Tu vas lire ce livre tout l'après-midi ?"

Moi, tranquillement : "Non ! (Je lui montre une petite portion du livre, environ 120 pages) Juste ça ! "Un amour de Swann" ! "

Il soupire et regarde la mer au loin : "Et qu'est-ce que je fais moi pendant ce temps ?"

J'ouvre le livre et fronce les sourcils dès la première ligne : "Tu n'as qu'à rejoindre les autres près du terrain de volley, je vous rejoins dès que ce bouquin me porte sur les nerfs ! Autrement dit, dans pas très longtemps !"

Duo se tourne vers moi en souriant, m'embrasse puis court rejoindre les autres. L'après-midi se déroule calmement ou presque : ce livre, ce livre ME PORTE SUR LES NERFS ! o Où est passée l'action ?!

"Voyons voir où elle en est : page 5. Tu as commencé à lire à quelle heure ?"

Je me tourne d'un air embarrassé vers Sunny et Snow qui m'observent tranquillement, les bras croisés.

Snow, d'un ton accusateur : "Elle le lisait déjà pendant que Wufei te tripotait, et aussi pendant notre match !"

Sunny, en souriant bêtement : "Mais Wufei ne me tripotait pas !"

Moi, choquée : "QUOI ? Quel match ?"

Sunny hausse les épaules : "Pendant que tu te torturais à lire du Proust, moi et Wufei, on a fait un match de beach-volley contre Snow et Trowa !"

Bouuuuuh.

Moi, déçue : "Pourquoi vous m'avez pas appelée ?"

Snow : "On voulait le faire mais Trowa a dit qu'il voulait pas te déranger..."

Moi, étonnée : "Et Duo n'est pas venu me chercher ?"

Sunny, pensive : "Il était déjà parti..."

Moi, inquiète : "Parti où ?"

Snow, choqué, me montre brusquement la mer : "Anh ! Regarde ! Il est parti draguer les filles !"

Je suis la direction qu'il m'indique : c'est un cabanon pour louer des jet ski.

Sunny prend ma tête à deux mains et la tourne vers le bon endroit : "Mais nan ! Là-bas !"

Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Là-bas ! Tout près du cabanon ! Duo ! Au milieu des eaux, entouré par... par de terribles sirènes aux doigts crochues et qui sont déjà cramponnées à ses frêles épaules. Oh mon Dieu ! Elles s'apprêtent à le dévorer ! Quelle horreur ! Je dois agir !

Moi, folle de rage : "O.K ! J'y vais ! Je m'en occupe ! Je vais leur régler leur compte à ces pétasses !"

Snow, perplexe : "Dépêches-toi ! Vas le sauver !"

Je m'élance aussitôt à travers la plage, zigzaguant entre les parasols, renversant des gens, piétinant les enfants et enjambant les châteaux de sable.

Finalement je parviens à me faufiler derrière les poufs et une grande vague vient les emporter vers les rochers où, je l'espère, elles mourront écorchées vives.

Les filles s'éloignent, leurs tentacules étant trempées et leur arrangement complètement démonté.

Duo, surpris : "Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

J'émerge brusquement de l'eau telle la Vénus de Botticelli émergeant des eaux dans sa conque mais de façon moins gracieuse, plus violente, sans conque et avec mon maillot de bain.

Duo, perplexe : "Ah, chérie, salut !"

Moi, agacée : "Ça va ? Tu t'amuses ?"

Duo, en soupirant : "Bof, je m'ennuie un peu : je voulais me renseigner sur les prix de location pour les jet ski, pour aller faire un tour avec toi, une fois que tu aurais fini ton bouquin mais ces filles sont arrivées d'un coup et se sont mises à me parler et à m'assommer de questions ! J'ai pas eu le temps de placer un mot pour leur expliquer."

Je croise les bras et le fixe d'un air suspicieux : "Ah oui ? Bon, si tu le dis ! Alors combien ça coûte de louer un jet ski ?"

Duo, étonné : "C'est vrai ? Tu as fini ton bouquin ?"

Moi, embarrassée : "Heu, si on pouvait éviter de parler de ça..."

Duo, en riant : "D'accord ! Allons-y...On fait la course jusqu'au ponton ?"

Moi, hésitante : "Heuuu... (Une épreuve sportive ? Hiiiiirk !)"

Duo, sûr de lui : "Bon ! Le dernier arrivé devra être aux ordres de l'autre pendant une semaine !"

Moi, soudain très intéressée : "Bon, d'accord ! "

Duo, ravi : "Parfait ! On y va ! A vos marques, prêts ? C'est parti !"

Et, sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il entame un super crawl en direction des jets ski. De mon côté, je commence une superbe nage aux mouvements très complexes, appelée communément "nage de la grenouille" ou encore "brasse". Bouh. C'est vraiment injuste : j'ai l'impression de faire la compétition contre une torpille ! Duo va incroyablement vite et, comme je le craignais, il finit par remporter notre petit challenge.

Duo, triomphant : "J'ai gagné ! À partir de maintenant, tu es à mes ordres pendant une semaine !"

Moi, essoufflée : "Ouais, félicitations, on est content pour toi."

Je sens que ça va être ma fête ce soir ! À moins qu'il ne décide d'attaquer dès maintenant ? Parce que là, il commence à me regarder comme un chasseur qui vient de repérer sa proie et je me demande ce qu'il me réserve.

Moi, soupçonneuse : "C'est quoi ce regard ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me demander ?"

Duo, innocemment : "Ooooh ! Mais dis donc ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas très gentil de parler comme ça à son maître ?"

Moi, incrédule : "Quoi ? "Maître" ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir t'appeler comme ça pendant une sem..."

Duo ne me laisse pas le temps de finir et m'entraîne sous l'eau pour échanger un baiser plus que torride. Je devrais peut-être me débattre mais bon, c'est loin d'être désagréable et puis, je suppose que mon "maître" n'apprécierait pas. Je passe donc mes bras autour de ses épaules pendant qu'il glisse une main derrière ma nuque et l'autre autour de ma taille pour m'attirer tout contre lui. Rrrrrr ! Son torse nu et humide contre moi...le pauvre ! Tout seul, il a sûrement besoin de compagnie et de mes petites attentions ! Je passe donc ma main sur ses délicieux abdos qui frémissent aussitôt. Arrivé au bout de ses limites, Duo décide donc de passer à la vitesse supérieure : sa main placée derrière mon cou descend doucement derrière mon dos et glisse dans mon short tandis que celle autour de ma taille commence à se frayer un passage sous mon haut. Pfiouuuuu ! Si la mer était à trente degrés, je crois qu'elle vient de passer d'un coup à cinquante parce qu'il commence vraiment à faire chaud ici et je crois que j'ai la tête qui tourne...Oups ! C'est peut-être parce que ça va bien faire deux minutes qu'on est en apnée au fond de l'eau. Oui, peut-être. Par mesure de sécurité, nous remontons à la surface.

Duo, en collant son front contre le mien : "Puisqu'on est ici, je pourrais t'apprendre la plongée en apnée...Qui sait ? Ça peut servir si tu veux rester sous l'eau un peu plus longtemps."

Moi, rosissant : "Hmm, je veux bien mais, et notre tour en jet ski ?"

Mon petit ami se tourne vers le ponton d'amarrage sur lequel les poufs de tout à l'heure font le pied de grue en nous fixant intensément.

Duo, gêné : "Tu as vu qui nous attend là-bas ? Tu as vraiment envie d'y aller ?"

Moi, brusquement : "Oh, alors là, non ! Je préfère largement ma leçon de plongée en apnée !"

Duo me lance un regard malicieux : "Dis donc toi, tu ne serais pas jalouse des fois ?"

Je détourne les yeux et croise les bras d'un air décidé : "Mais non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je n'ai aucune raison d'être jalouse de ces filles !"

Il ébouriffe alors mes cheveux comme on le ferait avec un gentil petit chien : "Oooh ! Tu es une esclave trooop mignonne !"

Moi, gênée : "Oh, ça va ! N'en rajoute pas, d'accord ?!"

Duo me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse longuement sous le regard envieux des trois pétasses du ponton. Hin hin hin ! Bien fait !

-------------

En fin d'après-midi, nous sommes retournés aux bungalows où Heero et Quatre nous attendaient, sans aucune bonne nouvelle. Mais aucune mauvaise non plus ! Leurs recherches avancent : ils ont piraté le site d'un laboratoire pharmaceutique et y ont trouvé des informations plutôt suspectes. _Et_, fait très étrange, ils ont décidé de poursuivre leurs recherches, jusque très tard dans la nuit, dans le bungalow de Sunny, Snow, Trowa et Wufei...comme par hasard ! J'ai lancé un regard suspicieux à mon petit ami qui a feint l'ignorance la plus totale au sujet de cette coïncidence. De plus en plus stressée, je suis allée prendre ma douche après le dîner et quand je suis revenue, je me suis jointe aux autres pour jouer aux cartes par équipes. Entre-temps, Duo s'était changé : il portait à présent un pantalon noir ainsi que la belle chemise bordeaux qu'il portait le jour où nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble ! Il était tellement sexy comme ça ! Minute ! C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il s'est habillé de cette manière !

Pendant la partie de cartes, j'étais assise sur ses genoux et je pouvais voir tous les signes de son impatience. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'oeil à sa montre, de demander aux autres s'ils avaient sommeil et il avait beau tenir ses cartes dans sa main, (puisque l'autre était occupée à caresser ma cuisse) c'était moi qui devait retirer les bonnes cartes au bon moment. Et bien sûr, si je me trompais, qui donc me réprimandait ? Lui, évidemment ! Et si je cherchais à répliquer, il protestait en disant qu'une esclave ne devait jamais contredire son maître. Avec le regard soupçonneux des autres, c'était particulièrement gênant ! Très confuse, j'ai dû brièvement leur raconter le petit marché que nous avions conclu cet après-midi pour dissiper le malentendu sinon ils nous auraient peut-être pris pour un couple sadomasochiste !

En fin de compte, au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait, tout le monde est rentré dans le bungalow et j'ai commencé à avoir le trac.

Et maintenant nous voilà seuls.

Duo écarte une mèche de mes cheveux et commence à m'embrasser dans le cou : "Peut-être qu'on devrait rentrer nous aussi ?"

Moi, timidement : "Oui."

Je descend de ses genoux et me dirige lentement vers le bungalow. Je monte les petites marches métalliques, entre et m'arrête sur le seuil. Mes jambes tremblent un peu. J'ai confiance en Duo pourtant alors où est le problème ?

Mon petit ami me rejoint et referme la porte à clé, derrière nous : "Dis, tu vas prendre la salle de bain ?"

Moi, brusquement : "Ah ! Non, ça va ! Je... Je suis prête."

Gloups. Ça me fait bizarre de dire ça.

Duo passe un bras autour de ma taille et m'embrasse doucement : "Bon, alors ne bouges pas. J'ai un petit truc à faire dans la chambre !"

Un peu déconcertée, j'acquiesce silencieusement et m'assied sur le canapé pendant que mon petit ami va faire je ne sais trop quoi dans la chambre. J'entend des tiroirs s'ouvrir, des cartons qu'on remue puis, un capharnaüm de bruits métalliques et enfin, plus rien.

"C'est bon ! Tu peux venir !"

Je me dirige rapidement vers la chambre, un peu inquiète et m'arrête sur le seuil en découvrant la nouvelle déco. Pendant que j'étais dans la salle, Duo a tiré les rideaux, disposé quatre ou cinq petites bougies dans la pièce et allumé un bâton d'encens. Posé sur le sol, un ventilateur souffle une douce brise dans la chambre. Wow. Quelle surprise ! Ça donne une petite ambiance intime : c'est pas mal du tout !

Duo, embarrassé : "Bon, je sais que c'est classique et que tu aurais préféré quelque chose de plus original mais j'ai pensé que ça pourrait te détendre un peu plus qu'une grande mise en scène."

Moi, en souriant : "Ouais, tu as bien fait ! J'ai un peu le trac !"

Il me prend dans ses bras et commence à caresser mes hanches en me regardant avec désir : "Allez, ne t'en fais pas ! Tout se passera bien !"

Je ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration : "Oui ! Tout se passera bien ! (Puis je les rouvre et le regarde d'un air suspicieux) Du moins, tu as intérêt parce que sinon, j'irais me plaindre auprès d'Heero !"

Duo rie nerveusement puis sourit d'un air embarrassé : "D'accord ! Là, tu peux être sûre et certaine que je vais me donner à fond pour que tu passes une bonne soirée !"

Il prend ma main et nous nous asseyons tranquillement sur le lit pour nous embrasser langoureusement. Pendant que Duo promène ses mains sous mon maillot, je déboutonne rapidement sa chemise, impatiente que je suis d'admirer à nouveau ses belles épaules et son torse légèrement musclé mais pas trop ! Hiiii ! Je sens que le trac est passé maintenant ! Héhéhé ! À moi les beaux abdos !

Malheureusement, je suis tellement empressée qu'un bouton me reste dans la main ! Un peu embarrassée, (C'est pas vrai ! Mais quelle idiote ! Pourquoi il faut que ça m'arrive dans un moment pareil ?) je le pose d'un air honteux sur la table de nuit.

Moi, rouge de honte : "Oups. "

Duo éclate de rire puis m'ébouriffe les cheveux en me regardant tendrement : "C'est pas grave ! Si tu le voulais tant que ça ce bouton, fallait me le dire ! Je t'en fais cadeau ! Ça te fera un beau souvenir de cette nuit !"

Je regarde le bouton de chemise, posé sur la table de nuit puis me tourne vers mon petit ami en fronçant les sourcils : "Un souvenir ? Tu appelles ça un souvenir ? Tu vas voir, toi ! Je vais t'en donner un de souvenir !"

Je l'embrasse fougueusement et me lance à l'assaut des autres boutons de sa chemise.

--------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, après une nuit délicieusement agitée, vers deux heures du matin.

Une mercédès noire vient s'arrêter devant le bungalow. Trois silhouettes féminines, cagoulées et toutes vêtues de noires en descendent. L'une d'elle crochète la serrure, désactive le système de sécurité puis fait signe aux deux autres d'entrer.

Elles traversent le salon sur la pointe des pieds, en dispersant un gaz mystérieux sur leur chemin. Sur une étagère, trône une petite peluche de hibou. Une des filles la regarde, la prend pour la serrer dans ses bras (dans une pose très nunuche) et finalement, l'embarque. Avec précaution, les trois intruses forcent la serrure et ouvrent la porte de la chambre avec le grand lit mais restent figées sur le seuil. Après s'être concertées du regard, elles passent à l'action. L'une disperse du gaz dans la pièce, une autre fait le guet et la troisième se penche au dessus du lit.

Hm ? J'ai froid...je me blottis un peu plus contre Duo, dont les bras m'enveloppent dans une délicieuse chaleur suave. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui tire sur les couvertures ?

Moi, à moitié endormie : "Laissez-nous ! On peut pas dormir tranquille ?!"

Soudain, contre toute attente, quelqu'un me prend par la taille et me jette à terre, avant de me balancer une couverture sur la figure. Je m'enveloppe dedans et me relève en titubant. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai cette désagréable sensation familière. Je suis droguée ? Face à moi, trois filles avec une cagoule sur le visage me regardent, moqueuses. C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi ils viennent me voir à un moment pareil ! On était si tranquilles, si bien Duo et moi ! Je jette un coup d'oeil vers mon petit ami, qui dort paisiblement. Ses cheveux, toujours tressés mais complètement ébouriffés, s'étalent sur l'oreiller dans un arrangement trop sexy ! Hmmmm...quand je pense que j'aurais pu le regarder dormir comme ça pendant encore plusieurs heures, caresser son corps encore tout chaud et puis me réveiller avec lui, blottie dans ses bras... - ron - ron -

Cette délicieuse pensée s'efface aussitôt pour laisser la place à une beaucoup plus importante : il faut que je me défende et que je protège Duo. Dans mon état, impossible d'utiliser mes pouvoirs ! Mon premier réflexe est donc d'appeler les autres à la rescousse. °

Moi, criant de toutes mes forces : "Duo, réveilles-toi ! Heero ! Quatre !"

Affolées, les filles me prennent chacune par un bras et me traînent hors de la chambre tandis que la troisième ouvre les portes. Le spectacle qui s'offre alors à mes yeux est absolument consternant : Heero et Quatre, tordus de rire, sont pliés en deux sur le sol de la salle à manger. --°

Moi-même, inconsciemment, je commence à me sentir légère et sans souci et un rire nerveux sort de mes lèvres avant d'éclater en un gros fou rire. C'est tellement ridicule : ces filles auraient pu utiliser un gaz soporifique mais elles ont choisi un gaz hilarant ! C'est trop drôle ! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ! Manquait plus que ça ! Duo qui débarque dans la pièce, enveloppé dans un drap. Ah ah ah ah ah ! Il est trop chou comme ça !

Duo, entre deux éclats de rire : "Hey ! Attendez !"

Je tend la main vers lui mais les deux filles me font sortir du bungalow tandis que la troisième referme la porte et en condamne l'accès en en cassant la poignée. Dehors, on entend des rires et des chansons qui viennent de la salle des fêtes. C'était bien trouvé : quelques éclats de rire passent inaperçus dans un club de vacances.

Les filles me font monter dans une mercédès noire et grimpent à côté de moi. A l'intérieur, l'homme qui ressemble à Mr Lyle me fixe d'un air amusé et avec un sourire particulièrement déplaisant, me passe autour du bras un étrange bracelet doré qui semble très ancien. Comme la voiture démarre en trombe, je regarde en riant le bungalow qui s'éloigne, rapidement. Je n'ai jamais autant ri de toute ma vie ! Et pourtant c'est bien la plus triste des journées qui commence pour moi.

À Suivre…

* * *

Heuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... HEINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ???? Mais je suis pas d'accord du tout, moiiiiiiii ! Comment ça on m'enlève, on me kidnappe ?!!! Nonnnnnnnnnnn ! ... Et pourtant, c'est bien ce qui vient de se passer ! Sora en très mauvaise posture, les pilotes de gundam désespérés, Sunny et Snow désemparés et un Duo très déprimé, c'est ce qui sera au menu du prochain épisode. Une plongée dans l'inquiétant institut tenu par Mr Parker, des rencontres avec de nouveaux personnages et... un nouveau mystère, qui se profile à l'horizon... Découvrez le côté obscur de la Force d'Hana-BE, dans le prochain épisode : Nouvelle donne ! 


	15. Nouvelle donne

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Hana-BE !  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Sora/Duo, Sunny/Wufei.  
Chapitre : 15/21

Petit message : Tin tin tin tin ! Tin tin tin tin ! Wouuuuh, la musique qui fait peuuuuur ! ... Hum. Bon. Là, on est assez mal barré ! Sora kidnappée, les g-boys vont devoir mettre tous leurs talents au service de la gentiiiiille famille qui les a accueillis plusieurs semaines auparavant. Vu leurs capacités, aucun doute qu'ils arriveront à retrouver Sora mais... Dans quel état ?

Voici la suite d'Hana-BE ! Merci à Seya-chan pour sa gentille review détaillée ! Bonne lecture à toi et à tous ceux qui me lisent ! Wouhou ! Fini de jouer, let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Nouvelle donne

L'ambiance était loin d'être au beau fixe aux bungalows. Une fois les effets du gaz hilarant dissipés, Quatre, Heero, Duo s'étaient précipités chez les autres pour leur annoncer la mauvaise, très mauvaise nouvelle. Sunny et Snow n'avaient pas voulu y croire au début mais après écouté une bonne dizaine de fois le récit des garçons, il avait bien fallu qu'ils se rendent à l'évidence : leur soeur avait été définitivement kidnappée.

Duo lui-même ne voulait pas y croire : pendant que tout le monde redoublait d'efforts pour les recherches, il tentait vainement de garder le sourire en déclarant que Sora réussirait certainement à revenir grâce à son pouvoir. Mais dans ce cas, avait objecté Heero, ses agresseurs ne se seraient certainement pas donné la peine de la kidnapper une seconde fois !

"Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va réussir à retrouver Sora et Sarah ?"

Duo, qui pianotait fébrilement sur un ordi, lève brusquement les yeux vers Quatre en entendant ces paroles : "Bien sûr ! Sora va retrouver Sarah et ensemble, elles trouveront un moyen pour nous dire où elles sont ! Par les rêves par exemple ! Ou alors Sora fera apparaître un mot sur cette table, tiens !"

Il tapote la table devant lui d'un air assuré pendant que Quatre baisse les yeux tristement : "J'espère que tu as raison..."

Trowa, inquiet : "Comment vont Sunny et Snow ?"

Quatre sourit faiblement et désigne la porte de la chambre de Sunny : "Wufei est avec eux. Il les rassure et leur tient compagnie. Ils sont plus calmes maintenant."

Heero, sans détacher les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur : "Dès que nous aurons trouvé l'endroit où ils ont emmené Sora, nous irons nous-mêmes la chercher. Il faudra qu'ils restent ici pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être pris en otage."

Trowa, pensif : "C'est vrai...S'ils capturaient Sunny et Snow, ils pourraient s'en servir comme moyen de pression pour forcer Sora à coopérer."

Heero, en fronçant les autres : "Ils les auraient déjà capturé si c'était leur intention. Ils vont sûrement avoir recours à d'autres moyens pour la forcer à coopérer.″

Duo s'arrête soudain de taper sur le clavier et le regarde d'un air inquiet : "Tu penses à quoi ? L'hypnose, le conditionnement ?"

Heero, après un temps d'hésitation : "...Peut-être mais nous ne devons pas oublier le monde dans lequel nous nous trouvons : ils sont certainement capables d'utiliser la violence physique..."

Les 4 garçons se regardent d'un air grave.

Quatre, en tremblant : "Non...tu veux dire...la torture ?"

La gorge serrée, Duo baisse brusquement les yeux sur son clavier pendant que les autres restent silencieux.

----------------------

Hm ? Hé ! Qui est-ce qui me secoue comme ça ?

"Vous êtes arrivée, princesse..."

Hein ?

J'ouvre lentement les yeux et reste immobile, sans réaction, devant le visage qui me regarde avec sarcasme. Le mec séduisant au parfum Hugo Boss recule de quelques pas et étend les bras en me lançant joyeusement : "Bienvenue dans votre nouveau chez vous, princesse !"

Moi, sans comprendre : "Où...où est-ce qu'on est ?"

Il s'approche de moi et me prend par le bras pour m'aider à descendre. Descendre ? De quoi ?

Voix derrière mon dos : "Allez ! Terminus ! Tout le monde descend !"

Sans que j'aie le temps de réagir, un magistral coup de pied vient se coller dans une partie particulièrement bien engraissée de mon anatomie. Je m'écroule ridiculement par terre.

Moi, en rajustant la couverture autour de moi : "Aïeuh ! Non mais ça va pas ?"

Le gars éclate de rire d'une façon tout à fait déplaisante puis me relève brusquement en me soulevant par le bras : "Ahahah ! C'est sûrement l'engourdissement dû au voyage en hélico ! Vous avez le mal de l'air ?"

J'observe les environs autour de moi : apparemment, nous sommes dans une sorte de fort, sur une île minuscule, au beau milieu de la mer...Pfff ! Je ne vois que de l'eau, de l'eau à perte de vue...

Pilote de l'hélico, en refermant les portes de son appareil : "Je ne sais pas, monsieur mais elle a dormi pendant tout le trajet."

"Ça m'étonne pas d'elle ! D'après ce qu'on a vu, elle avait passé une nuit bien agitée ! Ahahahahahahah !"

Je lève les yeux et reconnaît aussitôt les trois filles cagoulées qui m'ont enlevée un peu plus tôt ce matin. Devant moi, elles retirent leur cagoule dans un geste sensuel et secoue leurs cheveux comme les mannequins pour les pubs L'Oréal.

Moi, écarquillant les yeux : "Oh ! Vous êtes les filles qui ont essayé d'embarquer Duo l'autre jour à la plage !"

L'homme qui ressemble à Mr Lyle fronce les sourcils : "Hm...Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrées ? Ça veut dire que votre repérage préliminaire n'a pas été très discret..."

Pouf A, baissant les yeux : "Désolée Boss, nous ferons mieux la prochaine fois."

Comme l'hélico commence à faire tourner ses pales, le mec séduisant appuie sur ma tête pour que je me baisse et me pousse vers une porte verte métallique, un peu rouillée. Non. Hors de question que je rentre là-dedans et que je passe le restant de mes jours au milieu de gens aussi désagréables ! Je suis bien réveillée maintenant ! A moi de filer en vitesse grâce à mon pouvoir ! Je ferme les yeux et me concentre mais... rien ne se passe.

L'homme qui ressemble à Mr Lyle étouffe une exclamation de contentement : "Inutile d'essayer de filer ! Vous êtes bien à nous cette fois ! Regardez ce bracelet autour de votre bras, c'est votre nouveau joug. A partir de maintenant, vous allez travailler pour nous."

J'observe d'un air intrigué le bijou passé autour de mon avant-bras : un simple anneau doré fermé par deux mains dont les doigts s'entrelacent. Ce serait ce truc qui m'empêcherait d'utiliser mon pouvoir ?! J'essaie de l'enlever mais comme je le touche, le métal se met à rougir et devient brûlant. Je pousse un cri de douleur et retire immédiatement ma main. C'est pas croyable : comment une telle réaction est-elle possible ? Si je n'arrive pas à retirer ce bracelet, je ne pourrais plus jamais utiliser mon pouvoir ! Et si je n'ai plus mon pouvoir...

...alors je ne pourrais jamais retrouver les autres.

--------------------

La matinée avait avancé très vite du côté des pilotes de gundam. Assis devant un ordinateur, Duo baisse les yeux et retourne entre ses doigts un vieux bouton de chemise, un peu brûlé et rayé.

Ça faisait maintenant plus de 8h que Sora avait été enlevée et ils n'avaient toujours aucun indice sur l'endroit où elle pouvait être. Aucun mis à part le site de ce laboratoire pharmaceutique aux activités louches, New Genetics. Tous les cinq, ils fouillaient l'immense base de données sans rien trouver qui puisse les mettre sur une piste...

Alors qu'il est plongé dans ses pensées, Wufei sort brusquement de la chambre de Sunny et referme doucement la porte derrière lui.

Quatre, inquiet : "Comment vont-ils ?"

Wufei, calmement : "Snow est en train de dormir. Sunny aimerait rester un peu seule."

Il y avait de quoi...Duo la comprenait tout à fait. D'ailleurs, l'envie d'aller faire un tour le démangeait depuis un bon moment. Il avait besoin de s'isoler, de réfléchir à tout ça, besoin d'espace et de silence.

Il prend donc sa veste et se dirige vers la porte sans un regard vers les autres : "Je vais prendre un peu l'air. Il commence à faire chaud ici."

Puis il sort en claquant la porte.

Quatre, occupé à étudier un plan, lève la tête et regarde la porte tristement : "Hm...Pauvre Duo...ça doit être dur pour lui..."

Heero, penché sur son ordi : "Il a besoin d'y réfléchir, ça lui fera du bien."

Wufei s'installe à la place de Duo et commence à pianoter : "Tu as raison : une fois qu'il aura évacué tous ses sentiments superflus, il pourra canaliser son énergie pour nous aider de façon plus efficace..."

Chacun acquiesce puis repart dans ses recherches.

-------------------

Au secours. Je veux sortir d'ici. Il faut que je sorte d'ici...je ne veux pas finir...comme "eux".

Le sosie de Mr Lyle ou, comme l'appelle ses employés, Mr Parker, me pousse dans un couloir sordide, en me tenant par les deux épaules. Habillée d'une longue chemise de nuit blanche légèrement décolletée offerte par la maison, je suis encadrée par ses deux hommes de main et...je n'ai aucune issue possible. Et ils me regardent, les autres cobayes. Prisonniers derrière des vitres épaisses, ils vaquent chacun à leur activité, tranquillement. On dirait que la plupart d'entre eux n'a pas conscience d'être enfermée mais les autres...les autres me regardent sans un mot ou me crient des choses que je n'entend pas. Ça ressemble à un zoo humain. Derrière la cellule 034, une vieille dame, toute petite et toute fripée caresse maternellement une poupée dans un landau. Dans la No 37, un homme d'âge moyen, le nez collé contre la vitre, me fixe avec ses yeux jaunes et tente de me dire quelque chose, en articulant lentement avec ses lèvres à demi brûlées.

Je ferme les yeux et tente désespérément de chasser ces images de ma tête.

Mr Parker, tranquillement : "Princesse, je suis vraiment désolé de cet accueil mais il en sera ainsi pour chacune de vos sorties. Enfin, vous pouvez être heureuse de votre sort : j'ai fait venir spécialement pour vous quelques petites loques qui devraient rendre votre séjour ici beaucoup plus agréable. Et puis, comme vous avez été sage jusque là, j'ai aussi une petite surprise pour vous..."

Moi, respirant difficilement : "Qu'est-ce...que c'est ?"

Mr Parker, joyeusement : "Des colocataires !"

Je rouvre aussitôt les yeux, espérant de tout mon coeur que c'est quelqu'un d'à peu près normal...

Oh. Oh...Non...NON ! C'est pas vrai ?!

Devant mes yeux, une femme au crâne rasé tambourine contre la vitre No167, en poussant des hurlements. Je n'entends rien mais elle ouvre la bouche si grand, elle doit sûrement s'égosiller...pourquoi ? Complètement perdue, je promène mon regard sur sa chambre : au fond, en pleine lumière, j'aperçois une rangée de six ou sept couffins...

Moi, ahurie : "Elle...elle veut protéger ses enfants ?"

Mr Parker, un peu ennuyé : "Ah oui, le projet 167...Hmmm, on a du lui raser le crâne parce qu'elle s'arrachait les cheveux pendant ses crises. Vous devriez vous éloigner de cette vitre avant qu'elle vous remarque."

Moi, un peu effrayée : "Heu, oui..."

Homme de main, appuyant sur le bouton de l'interphone : "Je vais lui dire de se calmer, monsieur."

Aaaah...je crois que mon coeur vient de manquer un battement...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! NE LES TOUCHEZ PAAAAAS ! NE TOUCHEZ PAS MES ENFANNNNNTS !"

Je me bouche les oreilles et recule vivement sans pour autant parvenir à quitter la vitre des yeux. La femme se précipite vers les couffins et prend dans ses bras un de ses précieux rejetons, complètement emmitouflé dans des langes, pour le bercer tendrement.

Projet No167, en couvant du regard son bébé : "Là, ne crains rien. Maman est là, personne ne viendra te faire de mal, je te le promets. Hm ? Mais non, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es très beau mon chéri..."

Mr Parker : "Nicolas, éteignez cet interphone."

Nicolas : "Mais...monsieur Parker, elle semble s'être calmée..."

Projet No167, nerveusement : "Non...NON ! Tu...qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Monstre...MONSTRE ! Lâches-moi ! LACHES-MOI !"

Elle lève brusquement la tête et son regard tombe sur moi.

Mr Parker, poussant violemment Nicolas : "Éteignez ça !"

La femme prend son bébé à bout de bras et se précipite vers la vitre, en courant : "Monstre ! MONSTRE ! C'est ta faute ! C'est toi qui lui as fait ça ! »

Éberluée, je me contente de reculer jusque contre le mur en bégayant : "Non, je...c'est pas moi..."

Mr Parker, très embarrassé me prend par l'épaule pour m'amener autre part.

Moi, sans quitter la vitre des yeux : "Je...Je vais partager la cellule de cette femme ?"

La femme s'arrête soudain de hurler et baisse les yeux vers son enfant, petit tas de chair recouvert de draps blancs. Un sourire terrifiant illumine son visage.

...C'est pas vrai...elle...

Elle le prend à deux mains et lève les bras pour leur donner plus d'élan.

Non, elle ne va pas... ? Il faut faire quelque chose ! ... Pauvre enfant ! Elle, elle va le tuer ! Tué par sa mère, de cette façon ! Non !

Mr Parker à ses hommes de main : "Occupez-vous d'elle !"

Il me pousse dans le couloir, en courant.

Moi, paniquée : "NON ! Ne la laissez pas faire ! Empêchez-la ! Je vous en prie ! Ne la laissez pas tuer ses enfants !"

Au loin, on entend des bruits sourds de chocs contre une vitre. Comme quelqu'un qui voudrait entrer...

C'est pas vrai ! Ils ne vont quand même pas la laisser faire ?!

Je me débats comme une furie et retourne en arrière, en courant, sans réfléchir...Des cris terribles, suraigus parviennent à mes oreilles, puis plusieurs détonations. Je sursaute et m'arrête, surprise avant de reprendre mon chemin lentement, la tête vide. Dans le couloir, on entend plus que le bruit sourd des cobayes qui tapent du poing contre les vitres. Au loin, j'aperçois vaguement les hommes de main de Parker qui tournent au bout du couloir. Que s'est-il passé ?

Soudain, une sensation d'humidité sous mes pieds nus me fait baisser les yeux. Je suis en train de marcher dans une gigantesque flaque de sang. J'observe intensément le beau rouge venir se coller contre la triste pâleur de ma peau. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'entends des pas derrière moi et des voix qui m'appellent. Je sens un léger picotement dans ma nuque puis on me tire brusquement en arrière.

-------------------

Hmm...Quel horrible cauchemar...

J'ouvre lentement les yeux et dévisage l'inconnu assis à mon chevet : un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts, assez carré...Sa carrure me fait penser à celle d'un garde du corps...NON ! Je suis encore "là-bas" et ce gars est sûrement un sbire de Mr Parker !

Il me regarde avec douceur puis me demande, avec un léger accent étranger : "Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

Moi, d'un air méfiant : "Oh, ça va...comme un dimanche à la plage !"

L'homme blond, en souriant : "Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je suis comme vous : prisonnier ici mais depuis un bon moment..."

Il soupire et se tourne vers la chambre dans laquelle nous nous trouvons : c'est une belle pièce bien luxueuse, pour petite fille riche et gâtée. Une grande commode bien vernie, un bureau surmonté d'étagères couvertes de livres, un grand écran de projection avec un magnétoscope et un lecteur DVD, une chaîne hi-fi avec ses basses aux quatre coins de la pièce, une grande bibliothèque ainsi qu'une table à manger avec deux chaises, au centre, en font toute la décoration. Je pose les yeux sur mon lit : c'est un lit à deux places à baldaquin, avec des draps en soie et un matelas confortable, sûrement en plumes d'oie...Au fond de la chambre, quelques marches descendent vers une autre pièce meublée d'une table et de quatre chaises, pour le peu que j'en vois.

Moi, en soupirant : "Hé ben...On peut dire qu'ils ont mis les bouchées doubles pour me convaincre de rester ici !"

L'homme blond m'observe d'un oeil amusé : "Ne vous laissez pas tromper par cette apparence. Si vous ne coopérez pas avec eux, ils seront tout de suite moins gentils."

Je m'en doute bien...Enfin, je suis déjà contente qu'ils m'aient offert un colocataire normal ! Hmm...Si on allie nos pouvoirs, on pourrait peut-être s'enfuir d'ici...

Moi, brusquement : "Au fait, c'est quoi votre nom ?"

Il me sourit faiblement et répond doucement : "Je m'appelle Witold."

Tiens, c'est marrant ça ! J'avais jamais entendu ce nom-là avant ! On dirait un mélange de Arnold et de William !

Moi, joyeusement : "Moi, c'est Sora ! Enchantée de vous connaître ! Dites, c'est quoi votre pouvoir à vous ?"

Le sourire de Witold s'efface aussitôt et son visage se pare d'une expression pleine d'amertume. Il relève la manche de sa chemise et me montre un bracelet, identique au mien. Zut ! Le bracelet ! Je l'avais oublié celui-là ! On ne pourra jamais s'enfuir avec ça.

_On ne pourra jamais s'enfuir._

Moi, troublée : "Toi aussi tu as un bracelet ? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as le même pouvoir que moi ?"

Il acquiesce tristement : "Oui. Un pouvoir né de l'alliance entre la volonté et l'imagination. Avec lui, on peut réaliser presque tout ce qu'on veut. Exaucer tous nos souhaits. C'est pour cela qu'ici, on appelle les gens comme nous des "génies"."

Des génies ? Je suis un "génie" ? OH OH OH ! Ça me fait tout drôle d'écrire ça ! ° Hum. Voilà.

Witold baisse les yeux et poursuit son explication : "Ce bracelet permet à celui qui le fait mettre à un génie d'avoir tout contrôle sur lui. Et cette personne, naturellement, est la seule à pouvoir l'enlever. Il y a une vingtaine d'années qu'ils l'ont découvert, pendant des fouilles. Et peu après cette découverte, c'est moi qu'ils ont trouvé...et capturé."

Moi, étonnée : "Il y a vingt ans ?! L'organisation existait déjà ?"

Il hoche la tête distraitement : "Oui...C'est le père de Mr Parker qui est à l'origine de sa création. C'est lui qui m'a capturé et m'a passé ce bracelet. Mais aujourd'hui, le vieil homme est très malade. Pour transmettre le pouvoir du bracelet à son fils, il doit lui dire le mot grâce auquel il a sellé le pouvoir du bracelet. C'est grâce à ce mot que son pouvoir est actionné. Après cela, il n'a plus qu'à donner son ordre, par la parole ou par la pensée et automatiquement, le génie obéit."

Quelle horreur...Tout ça paraît si bien organisé. On dirait qu'il n'y a rien à faire...aucune faille...

Moi, désespérée : "Mais...on ne peut rien faire ? On ne peut pas lutter ?"

Witold, en souriant faiblement : "Le pouvoir du bracelet est égal à la volonté du maître : si celui-ci est prêt à tout alors il est impossible de reprendre le contrôle sur soi. Souviens-toi de ça, c'est très important : notre imagination a beau être la clé de notre pouvoir, notre volonté est la main qui pousse la clé dans la serrure. C'est elle qui t'ouvrira toutes les portes. Quoiqu'il arrive, ne baisse jamais les bras. Tu dois garder la foi."

Moi, perplexe : "Mais, heu, je ne suis pas vraiment croyante, moi. Je suis plutôt...sceptique."

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et plonge son regard déterminé dans le mien : "Ce n'est pas le plus important. Aie simplement confiance en toi et en ton pouvoir, que ce soit pour toi ou pour les autres, sois toujours sûre que ton action est juste et justifiée..."

Moi, sans comprendre : "Pour moi ou pour les autres ?"

Witold sourit amèrement : "Je n'ai jamais utilisé mon pouvoir pour moi-même et maintenant je le regrette. J'ai beau avoir sauvé de nombreuses vies, ça n'a pas pour autant rendu la mienne plus heureuse. Et, je sais que jusque là, tu n'as surtout utilisé ton pouvoir pour toi..."

Hmmm...c'est vrai...mais pas seulement ! J'ai aussi fait circuler du courrier entre les garçons et leur famille ! C'est quand même pas mal désintéressé ça, non ?

Soudain, j'entend un bruit de porte coulissante qu'on fait glisser puis des pas rapides qui se rapprochent. Witold se retourne vers les marches et nous dévisageons ensemble la belle jeune fille qui vient nous rejoindre. Son beau visage aux traits asiatiques est encadré par de longs cheveux noirs détachés qui ondulent doucement sur ses épaules à chacun de ses pas. Son regard est flou et son sourire mystérieux. Elle est habillée exactement comme moi, c'est à dire d'une chemise de nuit blanche, moins décolletée que la mienne mais un peu plus courte puisqu'elle lui arrive au niveau des genoux.

La fille me sourit et dit doucement, avec un léger accent : "Bonsoir...comment te sens-tu ?"

Moi, perplexe (Vu l'endroit où je suis, cette question est vraiment stupide...--°) : "Heu...ça va..."

Witold se tourne vers moi et fait les présentations : "Sora, je te présente Eva, notre colocataire. Eva, voici Sora, la nouvelle arrivée."

Eva, hoche la tête tristement : "Enchantée."

J'acquiesce, en fronçant les sourcils sans trop savoir comment réagir. Cette fille a quelque chose de troublant mais je ne saurais dire ce que c'est.

Elle, qui semble être un peu plus âgée que moi, s'assied à côté de moi et me prend la main en me regardant avec des yeux très tristes : "J'ai le pouvoir de sentir les émotions des autres mais je ne me contrôle pas du tout et, excuses-moi mais je sens très clairement que tu ne vas pas très bien..."

Moi, avec ironie : "Ah ! Ahahahahahahah ! C'est sûr que...c'est bien bizarre ça ! Je devrais...être _super contente_ d'être ici ! C'est un véritable _paradis_ !

Eva baisse les yeux et fixe les draps tristement : "Ne t'énerve pas. Ce que je veux dire c'est que, tout ceux qui sont emprisonnés ici ressentent de la peur mais chez toi, c'est..."très spécial"...je ressens beaucoup d'angoisse, de l'inquiétude, de la peur bien entendu et puis aussi...de la tristesse...des regrets..."

Moi, embarrassée : "Ouais, c'est vrai..."

C'est vrai que j'essaie de cacher ces émotions parce que je ne veux pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si tout ça venait à mal tourner. Je préfère ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait si je devais rester ici jusqu'au restant de mes jours. Si je n'arrive vraiment pas à trouver un moyen de m'échapper, je m'accrocherais sûrement à l'espoir d'une intervention extérieure...Mais en attendant, dans un endroit pareil, je finirais peut-être par devenir folle. Je deviendrai comme tous ces gens derrière leur vitre. Et les nouveaux arrivants auront tellement peur de moi qu'ils ne feront rien pour m'aider...

Eva lâche brusquement ma main et me prend dans ses bras en pleurant. Un peu surprise, je reste figée sur place puis finit par tapoter son dos gentiment. À part Duo, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude que quelqu'un me prenne dans ses bras.

Moi, déconcertée : "Allez, allez, c'est rien. "

Eva, en pleurant : "Ne t'inquiètes pas. Witold et moi, on est là, on ne te laissera jamais perdre ton humanité. Je te le promet."

Moi, surprise : "Ah, bah...merci ! "

Je lance à Witold un regard désespéré avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Déjà que je n'aime pas ma propre sensiblerie alors quand je rencontre pire que moi, c'est agaçant !

Witold, en souriant : "Si on s'épaule les uns les autres et que nous gardons espoir, je pense qu'on peut s'en sortir."

Eva s'écarte de moi (enfin !) et sèche ses larmes : "Oui..."

Moi, gênée : "Bon...heu...on fait quoi maintenant..."

Un sourire vient aussitôt éclairer son visage. Elle se lève et se précipite vers la cuisine : "J'ai quelque chose pour toi !"

Hm ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

J'échange un regard interrogatif avec Witold puis la regarde revenir avec...hiiiii ! Ma peluche !

Moi, toute excitée : "Ma peluche hibou ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?"

Eva, en souriant : "Mr Parker m'a demandé de te la donner. Ils l'ont sûrement pris pendant ton enlèvement. Ils font toujours ça : ils prennent un objet qui t'appartient pour ne pas que tu sois dépaysée..."

Je prends la peluche dans mes bras et la caresse doucement. C'est rassurant. Elle me rappelle Duo...

Eva, hésitante : "Heu...Sora, il m'a aussi dit de te donner ça. D'après lui, c'était dans "ce que tu portais en arrivant"..."

Moi, étonnée :"Hein ? Mais je portais rien en arrivant... (Les autres me fixent d'un air choqué)...heu, nan, j'étais pas toute nue mais j'avais juste une couverture sur moi."

Elle ouvre sa main et me la montre : "Alors ce bouton de chemise ne te dit rien ?"

...Oh. Ahahah...Aaah...Hum. _Le_ bouton de chemise de la nuit dernière.

Je le prends en souriant d'un air coupable : "Heu, si, c'est à moi ça...° C'est un...souvenir qu'on m'a donné."

Eva, étonnée : "J'ai l'impression qu'il a une valeur très particulière pour toi..."

Moi, précipitamment : "C'est mon petit ami qui me l'a donné, c'est pour ça !"

Mes colocataires échangent un regard plein d'incompréhension puis haussent les épaules. Soudain, nous entendons le bruit de la porte vitrée qui coulisse, des bruits de pas puis une voix de mégère nous crie : "Hé ! Le déjeuner est servi !"

Comme mes amis se dirigent rapidement vers l'autre pièce, je sors de mon lit et les suis. Pendant qu'ils commencent à se servir, j'observe avec attention la nouvelle salle dans laquelle je me trouve. Elle est grande et complètement vide, mis à part la table et les quatre chaises qui trônent au beau milieu. Mis à part l'escalier qui mène à la chambre que je vais sans doute partager avec Eva, il y a une autre série de marches, à droite, qui mène à une seconde chambre, certainement celle de Witold. Le mur d'en face est totalement blanc. A gauche, une gigantesque baie vitrée donne sur le fameux couloir. Visiblement, la cellule en face de la nôtre est identique mais on dirait qu'il n'y a personne...pour l'instant ! Je crois que je vais essayer de passer le moins de temps possible dans cette pièce...Elle me fait beaucoup trop penser à la devanture d'un magasin...ou à une cage de zoo. --°

"Sora, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as vraiment l'intention de rester manger ici ?"

Je me retourne vers Witold et Eva qui ont déjà remonté l'escalier et me regardent d'un air perplexe.

Moi, affolée : "Ah ! Oui ! Attendez-moi !"

Je prends en toute hâte mon plateau (que mes colocataires ont gentiment rempli à ma place ! Merciiii ! TTTT) et monte les rejoindre. Nous déjeunons tranquillement dans la grande chambre, que je partage avec Eva et échangeons les récits de nos vies. Nous procédons par ordre chronologique et ainsi, Witold commence sa propre histoire.

Il est arrivé ici en 1996, il y a 7 ans. Il faisait partie d'une association secrète (et illégale), uniquement composée de personnes possédant des pouvoirs psychiques ! L'USPDH, autrement dit, l'Unité Spéciale pour la Protection des Droits de l'Homme. Il était le seul génie dans l'équipe parce qu'apparemment, ils sont extrêmement rares et très difficiles à trouver. Mr Parker père était un des fondateurs de cette unité mais il s'en est ensuite détaché parce que ses objectifs n'étaient pas tout à fait pacifistes. Un mégalo, quoi ! Et bien sûr, comme petit souvenir, il a tenu à emmener Witold avec lui, grâce au nouveau joujou qu'il venait de découvrir lors de fouilles à l'étranger. Le fameux bracelet...

Eva, quant à elle, est arrivée ici 3 ans après, en 1999. Elle était la meilleure amie de la fille de Witold et par amitié pour elle et parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter de la sentir souffrir, elle a décidé de mener l'enquête, mais son manque de discrétion lui a valu d'être rapidement repérée et enlevée.

Et enfin, moi. Je leur raconte brièvement mon histoire de fille ordinaire qui se découvre un mystérieux pouvoir et fait apparaître chez elle ses idoles de papier. Une aventure bien calme au début : on passe du temps ensemble, on apprend à se connaître et je fais des efforts pour les aider à communiquer avec leurs proches. Et puis, je leur parle de lui, lui qui est si spécial pour moi, plus qu'une simple idole ou qu'un personnage de fiction. Duo. Je leur raconte l'évolution de notre relation, nos petits problèmes qui me paraissent bien superficiels par rapport à ma situation actuelle et puis le début de nos vacances à la Rochelle...Enfin, après avoir fait l'impasse sur la nuit dernière (°), je termine en leur racontant mon enlèvement.

Moi, gênée : "Et voilàààà ! ° "

Eva, d'un air rêveur : "Wouah...on peut dire que tu as de la chance ! "

Moi, embarrassée : "Heu, oui, enfin..._J'avais_ de la chance jusqu'à hier soir..."

Même pas, vu ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je dirais plutôt jusqu'à ce matin ! Ah ! Ça m'a fait du bien de parler de ça ! Duo avait raison : dans une situation difficile, ça fait du bien de ressasser ses anciens instants de bonheur...AH ! D'ailleurs...

Moi, brusquement : "Au fait ! Vous ne connaîtriez pas une fille qui serait arrivée ici ces deux derniers mois ? Elle s'appelle Sarah, c'est la petite amie de Quatre et il est possible qu'elle soit enfermée ici !"

Witold, songeur : "Hmm...Je crois qu'il y a en effet eu une nouvelle arrivée il y a deux mois..."

Eva, précipitamment : "Si ! Je le sais, je l'ai clairement senti ! Une fille avec une très forte volonté ! Un fort caractère, c'est bien ça ?"

Moi, en soupirant : "Y'a pas de doute, c'est bien elle !"

Eva, avec un air mystérieux : "J'ai entendu dire que dès qu'elle a été capturée, elle a utilisé son pouvoir pour se plonger dans un profond sommeil...Personne n'a pu la réveiller. Même la manière forte ne marche pas sur elle ! Ils ont beau l'avoir menacé de mort, elle n'a pas fléchi !"

Wow. Une fille têtue comme ça...Il devait vraiment y avoir de l'ambiance chez les Winner...

Moi, déconcertée : "Hé ben...C'est drôlement courageux...Pourtant le pouvoir de Sarah n'est pas tellement puissant. Elle peut juste aller dans les rêves des autres...c'est marrant mais pas très utile ! C'est bizarre qu'ils soient aussi patients avec elle..."

Witold, pensif : "C'est vrai...mais peut-être qu'ils voulaient l'utiliser comme appât pour t'inciter à venir ici..."

...Oh. Peut-être, oui...°

Eva, en haussant les épaules : "En tout cas, je sais qu'ils l'ont enfermé dans la cellule à l'autre bout du couloir, juste à l'entrée !"

Hein ?! Ça veut dire que ce matin, je suis passée devant sans même le savoir ! Après toutes ces semaines à chercher Sarah, je suis passée juste à côté d'elle sans le savoir !

Moi, stupéfaite : "Mais...comment tu sais tout ça d'abord ?"

Eva, en souriant : "Les gardes sont assez bavards ici ! Ils s'ennuient et comme la sécurité est très renforcée, ils ne risquent rien à nous raconter quelques ragots ! "

Hmm...Ça pourrait bien leur jouer des tours...

Moi, soudain très intéressée : "Et vous savez des trucs sur le dispositif de sécurité ? "

Witold acquiesce d'un air sérieux : "Les cobayes sont tous enfermés dans ce couloir, qui est surveillé par une seule caméra. Il n'y a jamais de gardes qui passent mais la salle de surveillance est au même étage alors si une évasion est repérée, ils peuvent agir immédiatement. Les cellules sont verrouillées par un code informatique qui est renouvelé tous les jours."

Moi, impressionnée : "Hé bé...c'est mal parti. Mais...y'a un truc que je comprend pas : si les bracelets bloquent nos pouvoirs uniquement sur ordre de Parker, père ou fils, comment se fait-il que tu n'aies jamais essayé de te téléporter hors d'ici, tout simplement ?"

Il me fixe d'un air amusé : "La solution serait bien simple en effet...Mais si on se téléportait, on emmènerait avec nous ces bracelets, hors il ne supportent pas les déplacements. Tu as déjà essayé d'enlever le tien ?"

Il pose sa main sur son bracelet pour l'enlever mais je tire sur son bras pour l'en empêcher : "Nan-nan ! Ca va ! J'ai essayé et j'ai vu ce que ça faisait ! Le bracelet se met à rougir et il nous brûle ! Ça ferait pareil si on se téléportait ?"

Witold hoche la tête tristement : "Oui, mais pas seulement. Il nous empêcherait tout simplement de nous téléporter."

Oh la la...Pfff ! C'que c'est chiant ! Y'a donc pas moyen de s'échapper d'ici ?! Pfff...

Eva, brusquement : "La seule façon de s'en sortir, ce serait de tuer Parker, puisque c'est lui qui contrôle le bracelet. Je suppose que s'il meurt, le bracelet n'a pas plus besoin de rester actif."

Witold et moi acquiesçons silencieusement. C'est certainement la meilleure chose à faire...

---------------------

La matinée s'était passée bien tranquillement au bungalow. Heero était à présent sûr et certain que c'était le laboratoire "New Genetics" qui avait enlevé Sora. Lui et Trowa avait réussi à pénétrer au coeur de leur base de données et y avait déchiffré des dossiers confidentiels sur leurs activités secrètes. Mr Parker, le vieil homme qui était à la tête de la société, trouvait ses cobayes grâce à une machine hautement perfectionnée capable de percevoir les ondes cérébrales émises par les personnes dotées de pouvoirs psychiques. Ils les enlevaient puis les gardaient prisonniers pour les faire travailler à sa charge ou pour les vendre à des pays ou à des organisations très fortunées. La base de données de New Genetics contenait également des dossiers médicaux rapportant que la santé de son patriarche était devenue fragile et qu'il vivait ses derniers jours. Son fils, prêt à prendre la relève, l'avait mis sous perfusion et le gardait en vie, pour une raison inconnue...

De leur côté, Quatre, Sunny et Wufei avaient également bien avancé : grâce à l'intrusion de Trowa et Heero dans la base de données, ils savaient à présent où se trouvaient l'endroit où Sora était détenue. Dans une grande forteresse au milieu de l'Océan Atlantique, qui n'était jamais fréquentée puisque c'était censé être un laboratoire expérimental bio pharmaceutique. Maintenant, ils réfléchissaient à un moyen pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la forteresse sans trop éveiller l'attention, ce qui était extrêmement difficile a priori.

Après avoir fait un tour de presque 3 heures , Duo revient finalement au bungalow. Il ouvre la porte doucement puis entre avec un sourire embarrassé sur le visage : "Salut...désolé, j'ai pas vu l'heure passer...° "

Heero, sans détacher les yeux de son ordi : "Tu tombes bien, nous avons presque fini de déchiffrer les données du site. Nous savons maintenant où est Sora. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour la rejoindre."

Duo écarquille les yeux et le fixe d'un air très étonné : "C'est vrai ? Elle est où alors ? C'est loin d'ici ?"

Trowa lui montre un point sur une carte de l'Océan Atlantique.

Duo, étonné : "Wouah ! Si près que ça ! (Il fronce soudain les sourcils et montre un autre point de la carte, marqué d'une croix) Et ça, c'est quoi ?"

Sunny, embarrassée : "Ah, ça, c'est rien ! C'est Fort Boyard ! J'ai mis une croix pour le montrer à Snow quand il se réveillera !"

Duo, déconcerté : "Ah, je vois... (Puis, il sourit d'un air déterminé et va se placer derrière Heero et pose ses mains sur ses épaules) BON. Où on en est alors ? (Il se tourne vers Quatre et lui fait un clin d'oeil) Comment va-t-on s'y prendre pour délivrer nos demoiselles en détresse ?"

--------------------

Pff...Quelle journée éreintante...

Witold, Eva et moi avions à peine fini de manger qu'un molosse est venu me chercher pour une série d'interrogatoires débiles avec détecteur de mensonges au sujet de mes pouvoirs. En prime, les 3 poufs étaient là et n'ont pas hésité à me poser des questions intimes ! Pfff ! C'est pas leurs oignons d'abord de savoir comment Duo se débrouille sur un certain plan...surtout que la réponse est assez facile à deviner ! Enfin, bref ! Ce petit manège a duré au moins deux heures, le temps qu'ils comprennent enfin que les injections de pentothal qu'ils m'avaient faites juste avant les tests étaient belles et bien efficaces ! Bande de sadiques !

Vers 15h, je suis passée entre les mains d'une infirmière complètement gaga qui traitent ses patients comme des gamins ou comme des chiots. Elle m'a demandé de faire voler des crayons, de changer la couleur de ses yeux et de faire gonfler ses seins...vraiment ridicule ! Comme j'y arrivais sans problème, elle m'a ensuite enfermée dans un cube rempli d'eau et m'a demandé de me téléporter à l'extérieur...Et comme avec mon bracelet, je ne pouvais pas y arriver, j'ai perdu connaissance...Pfff, je crois que j'ai gagné une phobie de l'eau en plus ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir ! Quand je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie, Mr Parker fils était là et m'a servi un discours tout mielleux et bien moralisateur, sur la nécessité d'être un bon cobaye avec de merveilleux slogans, du genre : "Bon travail, bon cobaye, bonne mangeaille" ou encore "Si tu désobéis, c'est que tu ne tiens pas à ta vie"...vraiment con...ouais, j'avais très peur en arrivant ici mais finalement, j'ai décidé de prendre ça au second degré, avec du recul, comme si tout ça n'était qu'une grande comédie...une vraie comédie mais avec du vrai sang et de vrais fous. Pfiou...Quand même, j'ai dû mal à me remettre de cette histoire d'eau...D'habitude, quand je subis un choc, je m'en remet vite mais là...rien que de savoir que ça risque de recommencer demain, j'ai vraiment la trouille.

Je me retourne dans mon lit et ferme les yeux. Zut, j'ai vraiment la trouille maintenant ! Je n'arrive plus à prendre ça au second degré ! J'ai peur...et j'ai envie de pleurer. Je veux sortir d'ici, je n'ai plus envie de me retrouver une fois encore face à l'infirmière complètement gaga ou face à ce dingo de Mr Parker...même s'il ressemble à Mr Lyle !

...Tiens ! D'ailleurs, dans « Le Caméléon », on apprend à un moment que Lyle fait en réalité partie de la famille Parker, donc son nom en fait, c'est Parker...Mr Parker...Oh, c'est troublant...mais bon, c'est pas ça qui m'aidera à dormir ! C'est trop nul d'avoir un grand lit ! J'avais beau me plaindre du manque de place, je préférais largement dormir avec Duo ! Duo...

Je tâtonne un peu sur la table et prend le bouton de chemise. Quand je suis revenue de ma terrifiante première journée d'expériences, Eva me l'a rendu accroché à un morceau de ficelle, pour que je puisse le passer autour de mon cou et ne pas le perdre. C'était vraiment gentil...surtout que d'après Duo, ce morceau de plastique pourrait m'être utile un de ces jours !

Je me retourne dans mon lit et essaie de raviver mes souvenirs. C'était hier soir, avant qu'on s'endorme...La tête posée contre son torse, j'étais en train de caresser ses biceps d'un air rêveur...

Moi, distraitement : "Tiens, la cicatrice sur ton bras n'est pas encore partie..."

Duo, tranquillement : "Hé non..."

Moi, un peu inquiète : "Ça ne t'embête pas ? C'est un peu ma faute si elle est là...Si tu ne m'avais pas protégé le soir de la fête de la musique..."

Mon petit ami m'a fait rouler sur le côté et s'est penché au dessus de moi : "Si je ne t'avais pas protégée, tu aurais eu beaucoup d'ennuis..."

Moi, gênée : "Heu, oui, c'est sûr !"

Avec un sourire terriblement séduisant, il s'est relevé un peu et a fait passer une main le long de ma cuisse : "Au moins, ma cicatrice a une histoire glorieuse ! Pas comme la tienne..."

Hum. Cette cicatrice sur ma cuisse droite, je me la suis faite quand j'étais petite et que je m'amusais à couper un morceau de bois avec un canif. Ça n'a absolument rien de glorieux. C'est simplement une preuve de mon incroyable maladresse gravée dans ma chair.

Légèrement vexée, j'ai retiré sa main et me suis tournée sur le côté : "Maiiis...puisque c'est comme ça, je suppose que ta main n'a rien à faire là ! Après tout, qui voudrait toucher une cicatrice aussi peu glorieuse !"

Duo a passé ses bras autour de ma taille et a chuchoté à mon oreille : "Allez, fais pas cette tête ! Moi, je la trouve très bien cette cicatrice...On n'a qu'à dire que...c'est la conséquences des risques qui font partie de ton grand métier d'espionne internationale ! "

Moi, intéressée : "Grande espionne internationale ? Moi ?"

Duo, joyeusement : "Oui ! D'ailleurs, il faut que je te donne le matériel pour préparer ta prochaine mission !"

Pendant qu'il se redressait pour prendre quelque chose dans sa table de nuit, je me suis retournée pour le regarder pensivement. Il y a des situations qui ont vraiment le don pour exciter son imagination...

Finalement, il s'est tourné vers moi avec un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres : "Le voilà ! Tiens, c'est pour toi !"

Il a pris ma main et y a déposé le bouton de chemise que je lui avais arraché quelques heures auparavant.

Moi, perplexe : "Je veux pas te vexer mais un bouton de chemise comme matériel d'espionne, c'est pas un peu...nul ? Franchement, j'aurais préféré autre chose !"

Duo fronce les sourcils et referme mes doigts sur le bouton : "Et quoi par exemple ?"

Je tourne la tête et répond, avec une moue boudeuse : "Pour préparer ma mission, j'aurais préféré...un bisou...ou un câlin..."

Perplexe, mon petit ami a levé les sourcils et a déposé sur mes lèvres un enchaînement mortel de baisers fiévreux. Après quoi, il s'est allongé à côté de moi et a fermé les yeux : "Pour le câlin, on verra ça demain matin, quand j'aurais récupéré... (Inutile de préciser combien j'ai rougi à cette simple évocation) Je suis sûr que mon souvenir te sera utile...et puis, plus tard, tu comprendras pourquoi je te l'ai donné..."

Moi, sans comprendre : "Utile ? Ce bouton de chemise ? Hmmm...Tu es bien énigmatique ce soir..."

Duo, avec un sourire irrésistible, en ouvrant un oeil : "Tu n'aimes pas ça ?"

J'ai rougi, bredouillé un vague : "Mais nonnnnnn...c'est pas ça du touuuuut !" avant de me retourner sur le côté. Duo a alors passé ses bras autour de ma taille et...

Aaaaaaaaaaah ! C'est pas vrai ! _Qui_ est-ce qui me secoue comme ça ? C'est quand même pas déjà le matin ?

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et me redresse brusquement dans mon grand lit vide. Là, juste en face de moi, se tient un des gardes chargé de la surveillance.

Garde, avec une voix sans émotion : "C'est moi, Sarah...j'ai profité du sommeil de ce gars pour prendre possession de son corps...Je te propose de t'enfuir d'ici avec moi ce soir...ça te tente ?"

À Suivre...

* * *

AH ! ... Ma sauveuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse ! Le pouvoir de Sarah est étonnant n'est-ce pas ? ... En supposant qu'il s'agisse bien d'elle ! Niark niark niark ! La prochaine fois, Sora et Sarah vont enfin se rencontrer mais ce qui en résultera ne sera pas forcément très heureux... Qui est donc cette fille que Sarah a vu, cette fille qui ressemble trait pour trait à Sora ? Serait-ce la fameuse jeune fille que Duo a rencontré il y a dix ans ? A cette nouvelle, Sora voit rouge ! Et tout bascule ! Sora furieuse contre Duo ! Duo indifférent à la peine de Sora ! Tout ça en différé ! Les mêmes mais pas en même temps ?! Hein ? Qui ? Quoi ?!!!!! Vous y comprenez quelque chose, vous ? Moi, je suis complètement larguée ! Des surprises, des chocs et beaucoup de larmes dans le prochain épisode d'Hana-BE : La zizanie ! 


	16. La zizanie

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Hana-BE !  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Sora/Duo, Duo/Fille au bouton de chemise (?), Sunny/Wufei.  
Chapitre : 16/21

Petit message : Yeaaaah ! J'en suis à 20 reviews ! lol Et quelles reviews ! Merci Seya-chan de prendre exprès le temps de me combler de bonheur chaque jour, chaque nuit... Heu... avec les reviews, bien sûr ! lollll Bref bref, merci aussi à tous les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de lire cette fic mais qui ne reviewent pas, par peur de nouer une relation intime avec moi ! Je vous aiiiiiiiimeuh ! ... Hum hum.

Enfin ! Les g-boys ont répéré où se trouve Sora, et donc Sarah. Ils sont prêts à passer à l'action ! De son côté, à l'institut New Genetics, Sora reçoit la visite en pleine nuit d'un garde de la sécurité dont Sarah a pris possession du corps. Elle lui propose de l'aider à s'échapper d'ici. Pour Sora, Sarah, Eva et Witold, c'est le début d'une dangereuse escapade !

Sans plus attendre, la suite de la fic ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : La zizanie

Au club de vacances, les garçons étaient prêts à partir...ou presque ! Duo et Quatre attendaient les autres dans la fourgonnette.

Duo, en soupirant : "Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font à la fin ? Les filles nous attendent et eux, ils prennent tout leur temps !"

Quatre, avec un sourire indulgent : "C'est peut-être nous qui sommes un peu trop impatients..."

Duo, embarrassé : "Hein ?...Ouais, tu as sans doute raison ! J'espère seulement qu'ils n'auront rien fait de mal à Sora... (Son visage prend soudain un air très grave) sinon ils le paieront très cher !"

Quatre, très sérieux : "Oui...moi aussi, je me fais du souci pour Sarah...Ça va faire longtemps qu'elle est leur prisonnière. Si Sora n'a pas réussi à la téléporter parmi nous, c'est certainement qu'ils ont dû lui faire quelque chose..."

Duo sourit brusquement et lui tapote l'épaule avec sollicitude : "Allez ! T'en fais pas pour ça ! Sarah a la tête dure ! Je suis sûre qu'elle les a plus fait tourner en bourrique qu'autre chose ! ° "

A ces mots, Quatre ne peut que sourire, même faiblement : "Oui, ça lui ressemblerait bien !"

A l'intérieur du bungalow, l'ambiance était un peu plus tendue. Heero, Trowa et Wufei donnaient à Sunny et Snow leurs dernières recommandations.

Trowa pose une main sur l'épaule de Snow : "Normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème : s'ils ne sont pas venus vous chercher jusque là, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'ils viennent pendant notre absence...et de toute façon, nous ne serons pas longs. Si jamais il y a un problème, on vous téléphonera sur le portable de Sunny, d'accord ?"

Snow, très sérieux : "D'accord."

Heero, l'air grave : "Nous vous ramènerons Sora, vous pouvez compter sur nous."

Sunny, sur les nerfs : "Y'a intérêt ! Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour vous !"

Il tapote son épaule en souriant : "Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis certain que Sora va bien. Elle reviendra ici même avec le sourire."

Trowa, en souriant : "Et elle dira sûrement : « Alors, quand est-ce qu'on va à la plage ? Je veux voir d'autres compétitions de crawl, moi ! » "

Il échange un regard complice avec Heero, et Sunny se détend légèrement : "Okay. Faites attention à vous."

Trowa et Heero sortent du bungalow de telle sorte qu'il ne reste plus maintenant que Wufei.

Sunny, embarrassée : "Bon, ben...bonne chance ! Et...heu, que la force soit avec toi !"

Wufei lui sourit puis brusquement, sans prévenir, il la prend dans ses bras sous les yeux étonnés de Snow.

Sunny, surprise : "Ah ! Ooh..."

Wufei, d'un air confiant : "Ne t'en fais pas. Je reviendrai avec ta sœur. Tu peux en être sûre."

Sunny se serre bien contre lui : "Merci..."

Ils restent ainsi quelques secondes, puis finalement, Wufei se décolle brusquement et après un bref salut, sort. Sunny et Snow sortent du bungalow pour voir les garçons monter en voiture et s'éloigner dans la nuit noire. Moins de 24 heures venaient de s'écouler depuis la disparition de Sora.

------------------------

Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche là moi ? Et si on se faisait prendre ? Bon...d'accord, on a toutes les chances de notre côté mais quand même...c'est trop beau pour être vrai ! Ma chance ne m'aurait pas abandonné finalement ? Ce serait vraiment extraordinaire et même franchement pas banale une chance pareille !

Après l'arrivée du garde dans notre cellule, Eva et moi avons appelé Witold et nous avons décidé tous les trois de le suivre. En réalité, ce garde est contrôlé par Sarah, qui utilise non seulement son pouvoir pour voyager dans les rêves des gens mais aussi pour prendre possession de leur corps ! Résultat : ce pauvre agent de la sécurité est en pleine crise de somnambulisme ! Il nous a donc expliqué qu'après être arrivé dans ce monde, Sarah avait déambulé toute une journée en pleine campagne et avait utilisé son pouvoir à la nuit tombée pour se renseigner sur ce qu'était ce monde...C'est comme ça qu'ils l'avaient repérée et cueillie dès le petit matin. Aussitôt, elle s'était plongée dans un profond sommeil et n'avait plus voulu en sortir, malgré toutes les menaces de Mr Parker, qui semblait avoir étrangement besoin de son pouvoir...

A présent, nous marchons tous les quatre en file indienne, dans le couloir, d'abord le garde, puis moi, puis Eva et enfin Witold, qui ferme la marche. J'ai peur...D'une main, je serre contre moi ma petite peluche hibou et de l'autre, je tiens fermement le bouton de chemise que Duo m'a offert. Il a beau être attaché au bout d'une ficelle autour de mon cou, je ne veux pas le lâcher...un peu comme si c'était ce minuscule morceau de plastique qui allait me protéger en cas d'attaque. Pour me rassurer, je chante très très faiblement :

"A woman never runs away  
- Une femme ne fuit jamais

A woman never hides away  
- Une femme ne se cache jamais

In order to survive...  
- pour survivre...

Tatakai mo sezuni  
- Tu ne devrais pas vouloir être guéri

Iyashi motomeru mon janai  
- sans avoir combattu..."

Eva, intriguée : "Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ?"

Moi, gênée : "Heu...rien ! C'est de la pop japonaise...Ayumi Hamasaki..."

Eva, perplexe : "Aah..."

Le couloir est complètement silencieux. Tout le monde dort. Pas de cobaye à l'horizon...pas de sang, pas de coup de feu, pas de bruit, rien...même pas un craquement lugubre ! Tant mieux ! C'est presque rassurant !

Moi, tout doucement :

"A woman never shows her fears  
- Une femme ne montre jamais ses peurs

A woman never shows her tears  
- Une femme ne montre jamais ses larmes

In order to survive...  
- pour survivre...

Namida wa tayasuku  
- Tu ne devrais pas si facilement

Dareka ni miseru mon janai  
- montrer tes larmes à quelqu'un..."

Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais rester forte jusqu'au bout ! Bientôt, je pourrais de nouveau me blottir dans les bras de Duo et à ce moment-là, je pourrais pleurer autant que je voudrais. Tout se passera bien. Il faut juste que je passe ces quelques obstacles et après, j'aurais mérité d'être avec Duo. C'est sûrement ça, la signification de toutes ces petites choses compliquées : si j'ai eu droit à tout ces moments de bonheur c'était pour me préparer à cette épreuve. Maintenant, je dois me nourrir de tout ça et y puiser la force pour surmonter tous les obstacles ! C'est sans doute ça la vie : une suite d'épreuves et de moments de bonheur pour se ressourcer...C'est une sorte de test, un peu comme à l'école...On a le travail et la récré...ouais, c'est ce que je vais me dire.

Moi, calmement :

"A woman could be dangerous  
- Une femme pourrait être dangereuse

A woman could be generous  
- Une femme pourrait être généreuse

In order to survive...  
- pour survivre...

Sonna ni itsudemo  
- On ne peut pas toujours être

Ii KO bakari de irarenai  
- de si gentilles filles..."

Nous arrivons enfin au bout du couloir. Le garde nous ouvre la cellule puis entre. Assez impatiente, je le suis rapidement, et tout en jetant des coups d'œil prudents, je vais droit à la chambre. Sur un grand lit à baldaquins dont les rideaux sont fermés, repose une frêle silhouette endormie. J'écarte les voiles doucement et rencontre Sarah pour la première fois. Elle est tout à fait comme sur la photo, sauf que sur son visage ne trône pas un joli sourire mais une expression de calme et de contrôle total, presque de dureté. On se croirait dans le tombeau d'une reine ! Quatre ne pouvait décidément pas trouver mieux !

Moi, perplexe : "Et maintenant ?"

Je me tourne vers le garde qui est en train de s'injecter un truc dans les veines.

Eva, déconcertée : "Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?"

Witold ramasse le flacon sur la table de nuit et en lit l'étiquette : "C'est un produit qu'on utilise pour paralyser !"

Aussi à notre grande surprise, le garde s'écroule mollement par terre et Sarah sort doucement de son sommeil. Elle s'étire tout doucement puis ouvre les yeux et nous sourit malicieusement : "Hmm... bonsoir !"

Soudain, elle pose les yeux sur moi et me fixe d'un air très étonné : "...HEIN ?"

Moi, déconcertée : "Heu...quoi ?"

Elle se lève d'un bond et prend entre ses doigts le bouton de chemise qui pend à mon cou : "Ça alors ! C'est tout à fait le même !...Alors c'est toi la fille que Duo a rencontré il y a si longtemps !"

Moi, perplexe : "Heu...nan ! Mais Duo m'a dit que cette fille me ressemblait beaucoup !"

Sarah pousse une exclamation de surprise : "Ah, d'accord ! Alors ce n'était pas toi la fille qui est passée au poste de sécurité la dernière fois ?"

Hein ?

Moi, décontenancée : "Nan, pas que je sache ! Je n'y suis jamais allée ! Je suis arrivée ici ce matin !"

Sarah acquiesce silencieusement puis s'explique : "Quand je suis allée dans le rêve de ce type l'autre jour (elle désigne le garde, étendu par terre) j'ai pu avoir accès à sa mémoire et ton visage m'est très clairement apparu ! Cet homme t'aurait vue passer à son poste de sécurité mais tu as juste regardé les caméras avant de repartir sans un mot !"

C'est quoi ce délire ?! Sans blague ?! J'aurais _vraiment_ un sosie ? C'est peut-être elle la fille que Duo a rencontré il y a dix ans.

Moi, en haussant un sourcil : "C'était pas moi ! Sûrement la fille que Duo a rencontré quand il était petit !"

Sarah, tranquillement : "Et qui lui a donné un bouton de chemise comme celui que tu portes autour du cou !"

Moi, de plus en plus étonnée : "Hein ?"

Je me tourne vers Eva et Witold qui ont l'air aussi surpris que moi. Sarah nous observe d'un œil amusé avant de s'expliquer : "Duo ne te l'a pas raconté ça ? Il y a dix ans, il a rencontré une fille très mystérieuse avec qui il a passé un peu de temps et qui lui offert un vieux bouton de chemise en guise de souvenir. Duo y tient énormément...il aimait beaucoup cette fille d'après ce que j'ai compris...il était presque amoureux d'elle..."

QUOIIIIIIIII ? AMOUREUX D'ELLE ?

Moi, soudain piquée très profondément par la jalousie : "Comment ça "presque amoureux d'elle" ? Il avait même pas _huit ans_ ! Quelle âge elle avait cette fille d'abord ? Ils avaient combien d'années d'écart ?"

Sarah, étonnée : "Hm ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?...On dirait qu'il s'est passé des choses entre Duo et toi pendant ces deux mois..."

Moi, énervée : "Duo et moi, on SORT ENSEMBLE, voilà ce qui se passe ! Alors ! Elle avait quel âge cette... (pétasse !) ...fille ?"

Sarah, haussant les épaules : "Bah...Duo m'a dit qu'elle avait à peu près une dizaine d'années de plus que lui et...il en avait sept ou huit à l'époque..."

Moi, acquiesçant : "Bon, ça veut dire qu'aujourd'hui, elle doit avoir vingt-sept ou vingt-huit ans...hm...mince, ça veut dire qu'elle doit être encore jolie si elle l'était déjà à l'époque...Duo t'a dit ce qu'il pensait d'elle ?"

Sarah, songeuse : "Hmmm...Il m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue mais qu'il avait passé des bons moments ensemble..."

...Hum.

Sarah, gênée : "Et qu'il l'aimait beaucoup..."

...Hum ! Hum-hum !

Sarah, très embarrassée : "Et il a aussi dit que s'il la rencontrait maintenant, peut-être qu'il...tomberait amoureux d'elle..."

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! J'en étais sûre ! Si Duo est amoureux de moi maintenant c'est _uniquement_ parce que je ressemble à cette fiiiiille ! C'est terrible ! Duo...ne m'aime peut-être pas vraiment...Nan, c'est impossible : il me l'a dit lui-même l'autre jour ! Cette fille et moi sommes deux personnes tout à fait distinctes ! On n'a rien à voir l'une avec l'autre ! ...Mis à part le physique apparemment... D'ailleurs, je me demande ce que cette fille fait ici.

Moi, inquiète : "Bon, cette histoire de..."tomber amoureux d'elle", il t'a dit ça quand ?"

Sarah, pensive : "A peu près...deux mois avant mon arrivée ici...donc il y a quatre mois ! Ça va ! Il t'a rencontrée depuis ! Et puis, il n'a passé que quelques jours avec cette fille et deux mois avec toi ! C'est incomparable !"

Moi, palpitante de jalousie : "Oui, mais...elle l'a beaucoup marqué pour qu'il pense être capable de tomber amoureux d'elle _dix ans_ après leur rencontre !"

Ça m'énerve troooop ! Je ne peux pas me sortir ça de la tête...Une rivale ! Une plus âgée que moi...plus mûre, sûrement plus jolie...plus "femme"...Duo craquerait à coup sûr...Nonnnnn...Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer Duo dans les bras ( qui se frotte contre la volumineuse poitrine) d'une grande fille ( bringue) pulpeuse ( type pétasse), style mannequin ( sans cervelle mais qui a d'autres atouts), en porte-jarretelles ( en tenue imparable face à un mec) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Nonnnnnn ! Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça !

Sarah, amusée : "Wouah...à ce que je vois, tu es une fan très possessive ! "

Hmm...C'est pas ça...Elle ne comprend pas.

Moi, très sérieuse : "C'est pas ça du tout. Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je ne suis pas "fan" de Duo...Ça va faire longtemps que j'ai dépassé ce stade ridicule ! Si Duo aime cette fille et qu'il me plaque, tant mieux pour lui si ça peut le rendre heureux, seulement en attendant...JE SUIS TOUJOURS SA PETITE AMIE !"

Eva, un peu effrayée : "Sora...on dirait que tes yeux vont virer au rouge et lancer des éclairs !"

A ces paroles, je me reprend aussitôt : "Ooh, désolée ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je crois que je suis un petit peu jalouse !"

Witold, amusé : "Un petit peu, oui ! C'est ce qui m'a semblé... (Il redevient sérieux) Bon. Allons-nous en d'ici, d'accord ?"

Nous acquiesçons tous les quatre et sortons de la chambre puis de la cellule, non sans avoir vidé les poches de l'agent de la sécurité. Pendant que je me torture l'esprit à propos de cette fille que Duo pourrait aimer à ma place, Sarah nous expose son plan : nous devons simplement descendre un étage et emprunter un petit sous-marin pour quitter la forteresse diabolique de New Genetics. Grâce aux cartes magnétiques et aux mots de passe fournis par le garde dont elle avait pris possession du corps, tout devrait se dérouler comme prévu ! Raaah...mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir partir d'ici...Ma rivale est dans ce bâtiment...j'aimerais bien savoir comment elle est...on se ressemble tant que ça ? Aaah...je n'aime pas être comme ça...jalouse...Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! En plus...j'ai maintenant de sérieux doutes à propos des sentiments de Duo...J'ai l'impression que même si je réussis à sortir d'ici, ça ne va pas forcément se terminer en happy end. v.v

Nous prenons l'escalier de secours et arrivons à l'étage où se trouve le ponton d'amarrage des sous-marins.

Witold, inquiet : "Il devrait y avoir un agent de sécurité par ici, non ? Il n'y a personne..."

Sarah, troublée : "C'est vrai ça...bizarre..."

De plus en plus angoissée, je regarde autour de moi avec inquiétude mais...tous mes soucis s'envolent lorsque je vois au bout du couloir la raison pour laquelle personne n'est plus là pour surveiller les environs. Là, à quelques mètres de nous se tient Duo, plus souriant que jamais, plus que sexy que jamais dans une combinaison de plongée entièrement noire et surtout...complètement moulante ! Ce n'est pas un rêve ou un mirage ! C'est bien lui !

Moi, d'un air rêveur : "Ce n'est pas une hallucination collective, n'est-ce pas ? Duo est bien là au bout de ce couloir, pas vrai ?"

Les autres suivent mon regard.

Sarah, en souriant : "Oui, c'est bien lui ! C'est Duo ! Génial ! Les renforts sont arrivés !"

Pendant que je me précipite vers lui, les autres préfèrent rester en retrait et surveillent le couloir d'un air distrait, tout en suivant la scène du coin de l'œil. Je marche de plus en plus rapidement vers Duo et finalement traverse le couloir en courant. Incroyable ! Duo se tient là, devant moi, en chair et en os. Il est là. Vraiment là ! C'est la fin de mon calvaire ! On va enfin rentrer à la maison et tout reprendre là où on s'était arrêté. Mais d'abord, il faut que je résolve cette affaire de "fille au bouton de chemise"...mais...je n'oserais jamais lui en parler...Après, si je me trompe, il va se moquer de moi et me faire la morale !

Toute contente, je m'approche de mon petit ami pour le prendre dans mes bras : "Duo ! Je suis tellement..."

Mais il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me dit brusquement : "Dépêche-toi de rejoindre les autres au ponton d'amarrage. Je...je vais m'occuper du reste. Il faut se débarrasser de New Genetics définitivement maintenant."

Moi, me reprenant : "Oh ! Oui, bien sûr ! Attends ! Je viens avec toi ! Avec mon pouvoir, je ne serais sûrement pas de trop ! Même avec ce bracelet, il suffit qu'on ne tombe pas sur Parker et tout se passera bien !

Bizarrement, Duo hausse les épaules et me répond sur un ton indifférent : "Écoute, ce n'est pas que je tiens spécialement à toi mais...je préfère que tu ailles rejoindre tes amis et que tu me laisses faire mon boulot tout seul. Je n'aime pas t'avoir dans les pattes."

HEIN ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

Moi, en souriant : "Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

Duo, perplexe : "Dis quoi ?"

Moi, déconcertée : "Là, à l'instant, tu as dit : "ce n'est pas que je tiens spécialement à toi" ! Et puis, tu as dit aussi : "je n'aime pas t'avoir dans les pattes" !"

À ma grande surprise, Duo hausse de nouveau les épaules : "Oh ! Et alors ? J'ai dit ça parce que c'est la vérité ! Je ne tiens pas spécialement à toi, tu sais ! D'ailleurs, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu as ENFIN retrouvé Sarah ! Ça signifie que je vais ENFIN pouvoir rentrer chez moi !"

Mais...qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Duo me parle comme ça ?

Un peu effrayée, je recule d'un pas : "Est-ce que...tu dis ça pour plaisanter ? Tu...tu es si pressé que ça de rentrer chez toi ? Je comprends que ta colonie, que tes amis puissent te manquer mais...pourquoi tu dis que tu ne tiens pas à moi ? Je ne comprend pas...après tout ce que..."

Duo, brutalement : "Oh ! Mais parce que c'est vrai ! C'est la pure vérité ! Tu n'es pas très importante pour moi ! Tu ne signifies vraiment pas grand-chose à mes yeux !"

Non. C'est pas possible. Il dit ça pour plaisanter...c'est sûrement une blague ! Oh...je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne, là...

Moi, inquiète : "Duo...je ne trouve vraiment pas ça drôle...arrêtes s'il te plaît..."

Mais au lieu d'arrêter, Duo enfonce le clou plus profondément : il me sourit et recule progressivement : "Je ne voulais vraiment pas en venir là mais puisque tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir comprendre, je vais te dire absolument toute la vérité sur mes sentiments pour toi. Je ne t'aime pas. Pour tout te dire, me trouver dans le même monde que toi m'ennuies déjà vraiment beaucoup alors te voir ! En plus ! Alors là, ça me donne carrément la NAUSÉE !"

...Qu'est-ce...MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI LUI PREND ? C'est pas possible ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Il ne peut pas...m'avoir MENTI ?! A moins qu'il y ait cette fille...

Moi, énervée : "DUO. Arrêtes ça immédiatement et expliques-moi ce qui se passe."

Duo, sérieusement et très calmement : "Je n'ai pas à m'arrêter et il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je ne fais que te dire la vérité. La stricte vérité. Nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble. S'il y a eu quelque chose entre nous, c'est uniquement parce que je l'ai voulu. Par jeu. Tout ce qu'il y eu - soi disant - "entre nous", c'était ça la plaisanterie ! Il n'y a jamais eu de "nous", c'est là toute la blague ! "

Non. NON ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi ?...POURQUOI ? Ça ne peut pas être à ce point !

Moi, en refoulant mes larmes : "Est-ce qu'il...s'est passé quelque chose...pendant que je n'étais pas là ? Est-ce que tu m'en veux de ne pas avoir été assez prudente et de m'être fait enlever ? Je sais bien que j'aurais dû faire plus attention...c'est ma faute si tu t'es inquiété pour moi...Est-ce que c'est ça ou alors...est-ce que j'ai fait...quelque chose qui t'a déplu ?"

Duo, en souriant : "Mais non ! Tu n'as rien fait ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Tu n'as été qu'un gentil jouet dans toute cette histoire ! Et puis, tu sais, je ne me suis pas un seul moment inquiété pour toi ! Désolé ! J'étais plutôt soulagé ! ENFIN un peu d'air !"

Ah...pourquoi ? Je pensais...j'étais sûre...qu'il était sincère...Je pensais que lui-même avait été trompé par les apparences, par cette ressemblance entre moi et cette fille...Je pensais qu'il sourirait d'un air embarrassé et qu'il s'excuserait... Mais même ce qu'il y avait avant était faux ? Tout cet empressement à vouloir passer une nuit avec moi, c'était vraiment un jeu ? C'est plus fort que moi... Malgré tous mes efforts pour rester forte, voilà que je me mets à pleurer. Mes mains tremblent tellement que j'en laisse tomber ma si précieuse peluche. Elle avait tellement de valeur pour moi avant. Mais maintenant, je ne veux même plus poser mes yeux dessus. Cette fille, la fille du bouton de chemise, celle qui me ressemble tant, il a sûrement dû la croiser dans ces couloirs en arrivant...Ils se sont retrouvés...sans doute très chaleureusement...peut-être même qu'ils se sont embrassés...

Duo, exaspéré : "Oh non ! Me fais pas le coup des larmes ! C'est vraiment chiant !"

Moi, en larmes : "Est-ce que...c'est parce que tu aimes cette fille...? Cette fille que tu as rencontré il y a longtemps...quand tu étais petit ?"

Duo reste un moment silencieux, légèrement surpris par ma question avant de répondre avec assurance : "Ouais ! C'est elle que j'aime ! Elle est cent fois...non ! INFINIMENT mieux que toi ! Tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville ! Par rapport à elle, tu es complètement à ras de terre et même...dix pieds sous terre !"

C'est sûr...je suis...définitivement enterrée...Tout ce que Duo m'avait dit...jusque là, ce n'était qu'un mensonge...Ooh...Nonnn... Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? C'est trop injuste...c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ?! Alors que j'étais tellement heureuse ! Je pensais que Duo aussi était heureux...Mais ce n'était qu'un masque, un jeu ! Aaah...si seulement, si seulement il ne l'avait pas rencontrée...peut-être qu'il en aurait été autrement...comment était-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de plus que moi ? Sûrement pas le physique puisque nous sommes pareilles... Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait donc de si spécial qui l'ait tellement marqué...

Duo, en haussant les épaules : "Bon, je te laisse ! J'ai du pain sur la planche ! Salut !"

Et il part...il coure...il s'en va...et je suis là, moi...toute seule. J'entend des pas se rapprocher de moi et quelqu'un me prend par les épaules puis me retourne.

Sarah, inquiète : "Sora ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que Duo t'a dit ?"

Moi, en larmes : "Je le savais, je le savais bien ! Il ne m'aime pas ! Il ne m'aime pas ! Il me déteste même !...Non, pire que ça ! Il s'en fiche ! Je pourrais mourir que ça ne l'intéresserait même pas !"

Witold, étonné : "Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?"

Eva, tristement : "Des choses très dures...Pauvre Sora, elle a le cœur en mille morceaux..."

Sarah, énervée : "Quel crétin ! Il va m'entendre lui !"

Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle se précipite à la poursuite de Duo. Witold jette un coup d'œil à Eva.

Moi, d'une voix blanche : "Allez-y si vous voulez...Moi, je préfère rester seule. Laissez-moi s'il vous plaît. Je me débrouillerai."

Ils échangent un regard puis acquiescent silencieusement.

Eva me prend dans ses bras : "Ne pleures pas Sora, je vais mener mon enquête et te dire réellement ce qui s'est passé dans le cœur de Duo, d'accord ?"

Je couine légèrement en guise de réponse et elle me lâche doucement. Puis, après m'avoir fait promettre de ne pas bouger d'ici, ils partent à la poursuite de Sarah. Je me laisser glisser le long du mur et m'accroupis par terre en pleurant. Pourquoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? Hier encore, j'étais parfaitement sûre des sentiments de Duo...et là, tout vient de s'effondrer en quelques minutes ! Je ne peux pas le croire, que s'est-il passé ? Tout ça c'est à cause d'elle. Elle rencontre Duo et puis elle l'abandonne pendant dix ans et ensuite, après l'avoir laissé souffrir tout seul dans son coin, elle revient et elle essaie de prendre ma place ?! Ça c'est la meilleure...

Moi, délirant à moitié : "Ahahahah...Ahahahahah...si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire..."

J'ai toujours agi de façon juste jusque là...et c'est ça ma récompense ? Elle...c'est un monstre...elle fait ce qu'elle veut, et elle a le droit à tout ce qu'elle veut...C'est pas juste !...Non, ça suffit comme ça...

Je me relève péniblement et souris machiavéliquement : "Son règne a assez duré...c'est à mon tour maintenant."

-------------------

Quelques minutes plus tard, les cinq pilotes de gundam débarquent sur le ponton d'amarrage des sous-marins. Aussitôt, Duo lance des coups d'œil impatients autour de lui. Il était pressé de retrouver Sora, de la prendre dans ses bras et de la rassurer. Il se sentait assez honteux de ne pas avoir réussi à la protéger. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de la retrouver rapidement et de faire une apparition triomphale pour redorer son blason de « petit ami attitré ». Non seulement il se faisait du souci pour ce qu'on avait pu lui faire ici mais il avait également très peur que la jeune fille lui en veuille et n'aie plus confiance en lui. La simple idée qu'il avait peut-être perdu tout son panache à ses yeux le rendait extrêmement nerveux.

Duo, sérieusement : "Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne sait même pas par où commencer !"

Trowa lui montre du doigt des uniformes d'agents de la sécurité, accrochés à des portemanteaux : "Nous pourrions emprunter ces vêtements..."

Wufei, en souriant : "Ça me paraît être une excellente idée."

Agacé par tous ces ralentissements, Duo se saisit d'un uniforme et va dans les vestiaires, bientôt suivi par les autres. Vite, il fallait qu'il fasse vite, qu'il se dépêche...Où en était les autres ? Lui avait déjà fini de s'habiller mais eux persistaient à traîner !

Duo, impatiemment : "Allez ! Dépêchez-vous ! Sora nous attend !"

"Oh mais ce n'est pas grave...J'ai tout mon temps !"

Aussitôt, tous lèvent les yeux et reconnaissent Sora dans l'encadrement de la porte. Toute de cuir vêtue, la jeune fille les observait avec des yeux pétillants et détaillait sans pudeur chaque centimètre de leur anatomie.

Duo, très étonné : "Sora ?!"

Une seconde passe, le temps que tout le monde réagisse. Puis, tous s'habillent rapidement et viennent la rejoindre dans le couloir. Duo avait du mal à y croire...Sora, _sa_ Sora était là, juste là ! Libre, vivante, en pleine forme et plus souriante que jamais. Il faut dire qu'elle venait de le mater lui et ses quatre meilleurs amis en pleine séance d'essayage...Son court séjour ici l'avait légèrement pervertie...--° Ou alors, elle était peut-être en manque... ?

Duo posent ses mains sur ses épaules et la fixe très sérieusement : "Ça va ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?"

A sa grande surprise, loin de se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant, Sora tourne simplement la tête et lui répond froidement : "Nan, rien de spécial...J'ai bien failli mourir mais bon, si vous avez pris votre temps pour venir me sauver, je suppose que vous vous en foutez complètement."

« failli mourir » ... Il avait bien entendu...Sora avait failli mourir et il n'avait pas été là...

Il serre les poings puis la prend brusquement dans ses bras : "Pardonnes-moi, j'aurais dû faire plus attention à toi...Je n'ai même pas été capable de te protéger alors que j'étais dans la même pièce que toi. Je fais vraiment un piètre petit ami..."

La jeune fille se contente d'hausser les épaules avec indifférence : "Bah, je commence à avoir l'habitude maintenant..."

En entendant ces mots, tous sursautent et écarquillent les yeux. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Elle était si fâchée que ça ? Pourquoi « habitude » ? Il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour la rendre heureuse jusque là ! Elle devait être bien amère pour lui dire une chose pareille...

Duo, troublé : "Hein ?...Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

La jeune fille lui sourit malicieusement puis s'échappe de son étreinte et, chose très inquiétante, va se frotter contre Heero. Duo l'observe sans bouger. Son attitude ne lui annonçait rien de bon. Sora avait l'air non pas en colère, mais d'humeur taquine, _très_ taquine et dans ces moments-là, il avait toujours eu du mal à discerner le vrai du faux dans ses paroles. Sa voix pouvait sembler extrêmement sincère et l'instant d'après, elle éclatait de rire en disant que c'était pour plaisanter. En général, elle n'utilisait ce petit talent pour la comédie uniquement que pour feindre la colère, et pour éveiller son inquiétude...et ça marchait à chaque fois...comme maintenant...En la voyant ainsi blottie contre Heero, Duo se sentait sensiblement piqué par la jalousie.

Sora, avec un sourire triomphant : "J'en ai assez de jouer à la pouponnière ! Moi ce que je veux, ce n'est pas un gamin qui sera toujours dans mes jambes à réclamer des câlins ! Ce que je veux, c'est un homme, un vrai !"

Puis, sous les yeux médusés de tous, elle prend Heero par le col et lui roule un patin phénoménal. Très choqué, Duo regarde la scène quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux. Impossible...Comment Sora avait-elle pu aller jusque là ? Elle n'était pas assez cruelle pour lui jouer un tour pareil ! Elle, d'habitude si gentille, n'agissait jamais de cette façon...Elle ne faisait jamais ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse. Ou alors...peut-être qu'elle s'en fichait de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ? Et...si elle était sincère ?

Finalement, la jeune fille se décolle lentement de Heero - qui détourne les yeux et fait quelques pas un peu plus loin - puis pose sur son petit ami un regard méprisant : "Tu vois ? C'est aussi simple que ça."

Un regard aussi cruel...Sora...était sincère. Elle ne plaisantait pas. Et ça, ça le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Quatre, troublé : "Sora...écoutes...hm. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour parler de ça, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Duo, les yeux fixés sur le sol : "C'est vrai...Il faut qu'on retrouve Sarah maintenant."

Wufei, qui jusque là n'avait pas pris la parole décide de mettre un terme à la conversation : "C'est vrai. Sora, est-ce que tu sais où se trouve Sarah ?"

Sora se tourne aussitôt vers lui avec un grand sourire ingénu : "Oui, bien sûr ! Je peux vous montrer le chemin sans problème !"

Quatre, sérieusement : "Parfait. Nous allons nous partager en deux équipes : Heero et moi, nous allons à la salle de vidéosurveillance, on devrait pouvoir contrôler toute la forteresse de là-bas. Trowa, Wufei, vous allez partir délivrer les autres cobayes prisonniers avec Duo et Sora..."

Sora, agacée : "Et pourquoi donc ?"

Quatre, calmement : "Comme tu viens de le dire, tu connais bien l'endroit maintenant ! Ils auront besoin d'un guide pour les emmener là où ils retiennent Sarah."

Sora, agacée : "J'avais très bien compris mais... (Elle montre Duo du doigt avec un air méprisant) ...pourquoi il doit venir avec nous, _lui_ ? _À quoi_ il va nous servir ?"

Tout le monde pose son regard sur lui puis sur Sora. Décidément, la jeune fille se comportait de manière vraiment très étrange... Peut-être avait-t-elle été droguée ?...A moins qu'elle n'ait subi un lavage de cerveau ? Duo quant à lui, n'entendait plus rien. De toute façon, il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Il avait perdu tout espoir de récupérer Sora. Elle le détestait, le méprisait au plus haut point. Et dire qu'à peine 24 heures auparavant, il la tenait encore dans ses bras, si douce et si câline...

Wufei, agacé : "Sora, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! Même si tu es fâché avec Duo, ce n'est pas une raison pour lui dire des choses aussi dures !"

Mais la jeune fille se contente de hausser les épaules et se tourne vers son petit ami en souriant : "Mais, je ne dis pas ça pour punir Duo, je ne te dis que la vérité ! Franchement Duo, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir mis du temps à venir ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment compté sur toi pour me sortir d'affaires ! En fait, je n'ai jamais attendu quoique ce soit de ta part ! Ce serait tellement trop demandé ! Si je pouvais compter sur toi pour me sauver, ça tiendrait sûrement du miracle !"

En face, pas de réponse...Duo était complètement ailleurs. Il entendait tout et comprenait tout ce qui se disait mais son cœur s'était complètement refermé et enveloppé dans ses souvenirs. Qu'était donc devenue la Sora qu'il avait connue ? Celle qui l'adorait tant...celle _qu'il_ adorait tant...

Devant son silence, tous échangent des regards affolés. Mais la jeune fille ne s'arrête pas là, elle fait apparaître entre ses mains sa peluche de hibou et la jette à la tête de Duo : "Au fait, je n'ai plus besoin de ce vieux jouet pour bébé maintenant. La prochaine fois que tu veux me faire plaisir, achètes-moi un vibro-masseur !"

Quatre, choqué : « Sora ! »

Wufei serre les poings avec rage et Trowa fait un pas en avant pour la raisonner mais Duo le prend par le bras : « Laisses tomber. On a mieux à faire. »

Il baisse lentement la tête, ramasse la peluche tombée par terre et la range dans son sac sans un mot avant de murmurer doucement : "Allons-y maintenant. Sarah doit nous attendre."

La petite troupe se sépare alors en deux groupes et après que Sora ait indiqué à Quatre le chemin du poste de vidéosurveillance, chacun se met en route.

----------------------

"Zone nerveuse A et B connectées". Cobaye No347, prêt à la mise en sommeil."

"Bien, mise en sommeil autorisée."

Sarah regarde autour d'elle avec angoisse : elle est ligotée à un lit d'hôpital, perfusée et connectée à ses deux voisins par de nombreux fils. A sa droite se trouve Mr Parker père, plongé dans le coma, allongé sur un autre brancard et à sa gauche, Mr Parker fils, est assis sur un tabouret. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? ...Duo ! Elle était partie à sa poursuite avec Eva et Witold mais ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvé et avaient été fait prisonniers...Et Sora ? Qu'était-elle devenue ? Sûrement capturée elle aussi...

Mr Parker fils : "Bien...avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, je vous fais le briefing une dernière fois : vous allez dans le sommeil de mon père, vous le questionnez sur le mot-clé permettant l'utilisation du bracelet et s'il refuse de vous le dire, vous me faites entrer dans son sommeil, compris ?"

Sarah, rageusement : "Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Je préfère _mourir_ plutôt que d'être utilisé par des pourritures comme vous !"

Elle le regarde avec mépris puis se tourne vers les infirmières qui détournent les yeux avec soin.

Mr Parker fils, en souriant : "Je vois...dans ce cas...dois-je vous rappeler qu'il existe, me semble-t-il, une personne pour laquelle vous aimeriez rester en vie ?"

Sarah, en haussant les épaules : "Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez ! Personne ne tient à moi dans ce monde !"

Mr Parker fils, en souriant diaboliquement : "Je crains...très chère, que vous m'ayez mal compris...je crois bien qu'il y a une jeune personne, arrivée dans ce monde il y a deux mois tout comme vous, à laquelle vous tenez _énormément_."

Mais la jeune fille se contente de serrer les dents et reste calme : "Je ne vois absolument pas où vous voulez en venir."

Mr Parker fils, calmement : "Quatre. Raberba. Winner. Il me semble que ce nom ne vous est pas étranger, je me trompe ?"

Sarah respire profondément mais ne répond rien.

Mr Parker fils, en jetant un œil à sa montre : "Ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder à venir ici, d'ici un jour ou deux, pour délivrer Mlle Sora...si vous refusez d'obéir, je donnerai personnellement l'ordre qu'on le capture le premier. Ensuite, nous l'étudierons, nous le tuerons et nous le disséquerons..."

Aussitôt la jeune fille tente de se lever mais retombe brusquement sur son brancard et le fixe avec une expression d'horreur : "Non ! Vous...n'oseriez pas...!"

Mr Parker fils, en souriant sadiquement : "Bien sûr que si. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un simple être humain !"

Sarah se met alors à trembler sensiblement : ces gens...étaient bien plus fous qu'elle ne l'avait pensé à première vue...Comme le somnifère injecté dans ses veines commence à produire son effet, elle cligne doucement des yeux tout en le fixant toujours avec angoisse.

Parker fils, en fermant les yeux également : "Bien...la mission va commencer alors...taisez-vous...et ...laissez-moi dormir...en paix..."

Sarah, en s'endormant : "Sa...salaud..."

-------------------

"Voilà ! C'est ici ! Vous prenez ce couloir et vous y êtes !...Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir délivrer TOUS les cobayes ?"

Duo, Trowa et Wufei se tournent vers Sora qui leur sourit malicieusement.

Wufei, calmement : "Pourquoi ? Il y en a qui sont dangereux ?"

Sora, en soupirant : "Oui ! Et pas qu'un peu ! On aurait pas dû venir ici...on aurait dû repartir tout de suite et les laisser crever... Depuis le temps qu'ils sont ici, ils ont bien dû deviner que c'était là qu'ils finiraient leurs jours !"

Trowa fronce les sourcils et échange un regard inquiet avec Duo et Wufei : "Sora...tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal...Duo va te raccompagner au bateau : tu seras mieux là-bas."

A ces mots, Duo sursaute et se tourne lentement vers la jeune fille. Durant le court chemin qui les avait mené à ce couloir, il n'avait pas osé lever les yeux vers elle ou lui adresser la parole. Quoi qu'il dise, elle lui répondrait sûrement avec des mots durs et cruels...

Trowa fait signe à Wufei et sur ce, les deux jeunes hommes s'engouffrent sans hésiter dans le couloir d'où s'échappent des bruits sourds de prisonniers tambourinant contre la vitre de leur cellule.

Duo, avec un sourire crispé : "Bon...on y va ?"

Sora hausse les épaules d'un air méprisant : "Non merci, je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule ! Je connais le chemin et j'ai mon pouvoir ! Je n'ai nullement besoin de toi !"

Pourquoi ? ...Il était toujours son petit ami après tout ! C'était toujours son rôle de la protéger ! Pas celui de ce ridicule pouvoir !

Sans réfléchir, il s'approche d'elle et la prend par les épaules : "Sora...je suis VRAIMENT désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt ! Si au moins je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner dis-le moi ! Je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur hier mais je sais que je peux te protéger aujourd'hui ! Fais-moi confiance, je t'en prie !"

Sora, avec un regard méprisant, donne un brusque coup d'épaule et recule : "Désolée mais il n'y a plus rien à faire...tu es arrivé trop tard...COMME D'HABITUDE..."

Duo la regarde un moment, l'air très choqué : que devait-il faire pour obtenir son pardon ? Son incapacité à la protéger avait donc vraiment tout gâché ? Finalement, il n'était pas si doué que ça pour jouer les petits amis...Dès qu'il s'agissait de lui tourner autour, de l'embrasser, de la câliner, il savait, mais dès qu'il fallait la protéger, il devenait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Lui qui avait pourtant réussi à protéger les colonies, il était totalement incapable de prendre soin de sa propre petite amie...

La jeune fille sourit en voyant sa triste mine et tourne les talons pour partir mais il lui prend la main pour la retenir : "Attends ! Il y a sûrement quelque chose que je peux faire ! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir à vie parce que je n'ai pas réussi à les empêcher de t'enlever ! Ce... (Il hésite un moment)...Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Ils ont utilisé du gaz hilarant pour nous droguer, tu ne te souviens pas ? Comment voulais-tu que je puisse te sauver dans ce cas-là ?! Si j'avais pu, j'aurais tout de suite volé à ton secours mais je ne pouvais pas !"

Sora le fixe avec étonnement avant d'éclater de rire : "Du gaz hilarant ? Sans blague ?! Et tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ? Il faudrait vraiment être nul pour utiliser une technique aussi ridicule ! La tristesse te fait perdre la raison mon pauvre ami ! (Puis, comme il ne répond rien, elle conclue) Maintenant, tu veux bien m'excuser mais j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant de partir d'ici et la première d'entre elles, c'est... (Elle s'approche de lui et avec beaucoup de douceur, caresse sa joue du bout du doigt)...te larguer... Adieu, Duo Maxwell..."

Puis, elle recule lentement, un sourire méchant sur les lèvres. Duo, trop choqué pour réagir, laisse sa main glisser hors de la sienne et la regarde s'éloigner...doucement, tout doucement...

"DUO ! On a un problème !"

Duo sursaute et se retourne vers le couloir : "Quoi ?!"

Mais seul le silence lui répond...Il fait brusquement volte-face : "Sora ! Viens avec moi, c'est dang...Sora ?"

Le couloir était vide...

Duo, songeur : "Evidemment...tu n'as plus besoin de moi maintenant..."

Il relève les yeux d'un air déterminé et court rejoindre les autres. Cachée dans un angle du mur, un peu plus loin, Sora ricanait machiavéliquement : "Et un de plus, voilà ! Plus que deux maintenant et ma vengeance sera accomplie ! Hin hin hin !...Duo...toi et ta pétasse, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !"

À Suivre...

* * *

Oh laaaaa... Quelle pagaille ! Plutôt bizarre, non ? Mais peut-être aveze-vous déjà deviné ce qui se trame à New Genetics ? Non ? Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous devriez avoir une bonne partie des réponses à vos questions la prochaine fois ! Car à ce moment-là... Duo rencontrera ENFIN la mystérieuse jeune fille au bouton de chemise ! ... Vous l'attendiez, n'est-ce pas ? Hm ? Mais je préfère ne pas vous en dire plus, pour ne pas vous gâcher la surprise ! Retenez votre souffle en attendant cette rencontre émouvante dans le prochain épisode d'Hana-BE : Endless Sorrow ! 


	17. Endless Sorrow

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Hana-BE !  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Quatre/Sarah mais sinon, rien de notable. Tout est en pause ! C'est l'hibernation !  
Chapitre : 17/21

Petit message : Aaargh ! C'est Sora qui vous parle en direct de son petit lit, où elle se repose terrassée par une maladie qui ne touche que les auteurs qui sont trop cruels avec leurs lecteurs... Bouuuh... Alors, heu, je vais faire bref. De toute façon, le chapitre est long, il parlera pour moi ! Merci à Seya-chan pour sa review, merci à Kitty-kyu et Mysouko pour leur soutien et merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. Merci merci. Voilà, bonne lecture à tous ! Fini de jouer... Let'seuh gooOoOoOoOooo...

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Endless Sorrow

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Boum.

″Aïe !"

Je me relève péniblement et regarde autour de moi : on dirait que je suis dans une prison, dans une cellule plus précisément. Moi qui voulais juste apparaître dans le passé de Duo et prendre la place de cette fille, c'est mal parti !

QUELLE NULLE ! (Snif) Même pas capable de réussir un voyage inter dimensionnel...pas étonnant que Duo veuille pas de moi (snif) : je suis tellement nulle. Pfff. Une prison, ça pouvait pas être pire. Bah, de toute façon, (snif) je m'en fous. Plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant.

J'avance lentement jusqu'à la porte de ma cellule et appuie mon front contre les barreaux glacés.

J'ai chaud. C'est sûrement le voyage. J'ai encore épuisé beaucoup de mes pouvoirs. Chuis complètement vidée. Physiquement et mentalement. Peut-être que je vais mourir ? C'est peut-être mieux comme ça ? (Snif) Je pourrais pas ramener les g-boys dans leur monde alors Sunny restera avec Wufei. Quatre finira bien par retrouver Sarah. Trowa, baaah, il trouvera bien quelqu'un ! Et Duo, (Snif) il pourra rester avec sa pétasse jusqu'au restant de ses jours s'il veut ! Bouuuh !

"Hé, vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

C'est mieux comme ça ? Je sais pas...Ils vont tous vivre heureux sauf moi, alors que j'ai rien fait pour mériter ça ! Et puis Duo, pourquoi est-ce qu'il, (Snif) il, (Snif) il m'a dit (snif) tout ça ?

Je me laisse glisser le long de la porte en pleurant franchement.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a menti ? Pourquoi ? Il avait toujours l'air sincère, il était toujours si gentil avec moi. Depuis qu'on sortait ensemble, tout allait si bien ! On était si proches ! Même ça, c'était vraiment un jeu pour lui ? Il m'aurait manipulée ? Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas le croire, c'est impossible !

La porte s'ouvre en grinçant et deux bras puissants me saisissent par les épaules pour me relever.

Je m'en fiche, ils peuvent faire de moi ce qu'ils veulent : si j'ai été manipulée par Duo, le reste ne peut pas être plus douloureux. Duo, manipulateur. Je pensais qu'il avait toujours été honnête avec moi mais en réalité, ce n'était qu'une façade. Ce sourire si séduisant, ce regard chaleureux n'étaient qu'un masque.

"Vous ne voulez pas répondre à mes questions ? Très bien, je vous emmène devant quelqu'un qui saura vous obliger à répondre !"

Un masque, un si beau masque. Je me souviens de tout ses détails : ses mains sur mes hanches, ses bras autour de ma taille, ses épaules, son dos, sa peau chaude après avoir doré au soleil ou encore, son nez retroussé et ses yeux rieurs quand il s'amuse ou encore, son regard sérieux quand il est inquiet, ou quand il ne plaisante pas. Et puis il y a aussi ces yeux-là, ces yeux remplis de désir, qui brillent, et qui me font parfois presque peur. La nuit dernière, j'avais commencé à m'y accoutumer et puisque nous avions enfin fait l'amour, je pensais qu'il mettrait ça de côté et qu'il serait plus tendre avec moi. Je me sentais tellement en sécurité. Au bout du compte, j'ai été bien naïve de penser cela : maintenant que c'est "chose faite", voilà qu'il me jette, tout simplement. Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire, moi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? Faire ? Où est-ce que je dois aller ?

"Comment êtes-vous entrée ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans cette cellule ?"

Je ne sais pas. Je, je voulais savoir la vérité. Je voulais la voir, ELLE. Prendre sa place, lui prendre sa vie comme elle a pris la mienne mais maintenant je ne sais plus. Je ne veux plus la voir, je m'en fous. Je ne veux plus voir personne. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille. Laissez-moi seule. Laissez-moi : s'il ne veut plus de moi alors je n'ai plus besoin de personne. Laissez-moi là. Allez-vous en.

"C'est bon, le penthotal commence à faire effet, elle va répondre à nos questions."

----------------

Hmmm. Où suis-je ?

Je me redresse lentement et regarde autour de moi : je suis encore et toujours en prison. Pfff ! C'est vrai : je m'étais téléportée après...

De nouveau, j'éclate en pleurs et m'écroule sur le sol froid de la cellule.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? C'est pas juste ! Il a toujours eu l'air sincère avec moi ! Pourquoi m'avoir manipulée ? C'est pourtant pas son genre ! Alors, ce serait peut-être cette fille ? C'est elle qui lui aurait demandé de faire ça ? Et lui, il aurait obéi aussi bêtement ? Nan, ce n'est pas lui, ça : Duo n'est pas comme ça. Alors pourquoi ?! Aaah ! C'est si compliqué ! Bon. DE TOUTE MANIERE, JE NE VEUX PLUS PENSER A ÇA !

Je me lève d'un bond, essuie mes larmes en renâclant bruyamment puis me met à la recherche d'un mouchoir dans les poches de ma robe de chambre.

...Rien. A part ce bouton de chemise, pendu à mon cou. Je peux peut-être m'en servir pour crocheter la serrure ? Démonter les gonds de la porte ? Heu, nan, pas possible ! En plus, la serrure est électronique !

...Pourtant, hier soir, Duo m'avait dit qu'il me serait utile un jour. Pffff ! OUI, MAIS DUO M'A MENTI UNE FOIS ALORS JE NE DOIS PLUS CONSIDERER SES PAROLES COMME VALABLES !

Je me tourne vers la porte d'un air déterminé : Zut ! Des gardes ! C'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance !

...Hé ! Au fait...pourquoi je me suis téléportée ici ? Ah oui ! Je voulais prendre la place de cette fille, usurper son identité et ainsi reprendre le cœur de Duo. Mais bon, changer ainsi le cours de l'histoire, ce n'est pas bien. Je devrais plutôt me résigner et rentrer à la maison. Et je vais demander des explications à Duo ! Hors de question qu'il s'en sorte aussi facilement ! C'est facile de balancer des trucs aussi dégueulasses à la figure de quelqu'un mais évidemment, quand il s'agit de se justifier, y'a plus personne ! Bon. Il m'a déjà dit qu'il n'avait pas à se justifier et que tout était clair mais je refuse de me laisser abattre comme ça ! Je vais demander aux autres ce qui s'est passé. Il FAUT mettre ça au clair !

Je baisse les yeux et ferme mes paupières pour me concentrer mais...

...Ooh. Nonnn.

Prise d'un soudain vertige, je m'écroule par terre.

"Hé ! Du calme, là-dedans !"

"Elle s'est évanouie ? On devrait peut-être aller lui porter secours ?"

"Nan, cette fille est trop bizarre. Même sous penthotal, elle raconte des trucs trop bizarres ! Laisse-la. C'est sûrement de la comédie !"

Oui, c'est ça : laissez-moi. De toute façon, je suis trop fatiguée mentalement pour faire le voyage retour. Je vais rester ici ! Si je suis sage, ils finiront peut-être par me laisser sortir ? Ou alors je vais peut-être réussir à m'échapper ? Que faire ?

Je me relève sur les genoux et rampe péniblement vers le mur contre lequel je m'écroule avec bruit. En retour, j'entend un faible gémissement de l'autre côté de la paroi : "Hmm."

Tiens, c'est vrai ça, je dois avoir des voisins de cellule ! Ça peut m'occuper !

Moi, d'une voix faible que j'ai du mal à reconnaître : "Hé ! Ça va ?"

Ouais, pas très loquace le voisin.

Moi, d'un ton morose : "Allez, on en a pour un moment à rester ici, on pourrait parler un peu ?"

"Silence dans les cellules !"

Je me retourne brusquement vers les gardes et leur lance avec mauvaise humeur : "Hé ! Vous deux ! Vous préférez me voir divaguer ou me taper la discut' avec mon voisin de cellule, ou ma voisine, qui sait ?"

Les deux gardes échangent un regard sérieux :

Garde 1, tranquillement : "Allez, ce ne sont que des gosses, ils ne font que discuter ! Jamais ils ne pourront s'enfuir d'ici !"

Garde 2, inquiet : "Ouais, mais le gamin, il a l'air louche..."

Garde 1, insouciant : "Laisses tomber ! C'est qu'un mioche !"

Ils se tournent vers moi et l'un d'eux me dit d'un air sévère : "C'est bon, vous pouvez discuter mais dès que la relève arrive, fermez-la, okay ?"

Moi, presque contente : "Ouais ! (Je me retourne contre le mur) Hé ! Alors comme ça, tu es un garçon ? T'as quel âge ?"

Aaaaah ! Mais à QUOI je pense à un moment pareil ?! Bah, c'est toujours mieux de penser à Duo qu'à l'heure qu'il est, je devrais sûrement déjà considérer comme mon ex.

″..."

Moi, perplexe : "D'accord, et, c'est quoi ton nom ?"

″..."

Pfff ! J'm'ennuies. C'est tellement déprimant !

Moi, en soupirant : "Pfff ! Y'en a marre ! Si tu veux pas me parler, tant pis ! On va dire que j'essayais juste de voir si je pouvais encore parler à quelqu'un."

"Je m'appelle Duo, Duo Maxwell...et toi ?"

Du.o ? C'est Duo ? Quand il était petit ? Duo... Je suis tellement surprise que j'en oublie de pleurer.

Duo, en soupirant : "Hé ! Tu voulais me parler, non ? Comment tu t'appelles ?"

Puisque Duo est là, autant que je ne me fasse pas remarquer : ce n'est pas que je veuille encore me faire passer pour cette pétasse mais bon, il vaut mieux ne pas changer le cours de l'histoire. Il ne faut pas que Duo sache qui je suis !

Moi, d'une voix tremblante : "Sarah, juste Sarah."

...Silence embarrassé.

Zut ! C'est Duo ! Pourquoi il fallait que ça me tombe dessus maintenant ?! En plus, il a l'air tellement normal !

Duo : "Hé, dis, comment t'es arrivée ici ? Il paraît qu'on t'a trouvée dans une cellule."

...AAAAAH !

Moi, paniquée : "Ben, heu, je - je - passais dans le coin et je me suis perdue ! C'est bête, hein ? "

Duo, déconcerté : "Heu, t'as pas mieux comme excuse ?"

Moi, perplexe : "Bah, heu, hm, non, désolée ! Heu, et toi, comment t'es arrivé là ?"

AH ! Mais quelle NOUILLE ! Si Duo est petit et qu'il est en prison, on est forcément à la fin d'Episode Zero, après l'épisode de l'église Maxwell ! QUELLE CONNE !

Duo, embarrassé : "...Oh, c'est une longue histoire."

Moi, gênée : "Heu, ouais - ouais, je vois, pas la peine de me raconter, ça doit être un truc déprimant, pas vrai ? Et tu sais quoi, mon histoire aussi est déprimante alors n'en parlons plus, d'accord ?"

Duo, tristement : "Ouais."

...LONG SILENCE EMBARRASSE.

Mon Dieu - Mon Dieu ! Que faire ? Il a l'air si déprimé ! Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça !

Moi, joyeusement : "Allez ! Changement de sujet ! Je, je, heu, tu crois qu'on sortira d'ici un jour ?"

Duo, marmonnant : "Evidemment, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester moisir ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, moi !"

Bon, il est pas si mal que ça alors ! C'est déjà ça !

Moi, hésitante : "Dis, on pourrait organiser ça ensemble, non ?"

Duo, soupçonneux : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! Tu veux qu'on s'enfuie ensemble ?"

Wow ! Présenté comme ça, ça fait très "couple en cavale" ! Alors que ce n'est qu'un enfant !

Moi, perplexe et d'un ton pas très assuré : "Heu, ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire mais (SI ! C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire !) oui, en quelque sorte."

Duo, étonné : "Donc, tu crois qu'on peut s'enfuir d'ici ?"

Moi, un peu plus confiante : "Evidemment ! Rien n'est parfait dans ce monde, tout a une faille ! Et il suffit d'exploiter cette faille pour détruire le système ! Autrement dit..."

Duo, intéressé : "...si on trouve la faille dans leur système de sécurité, on pourra sortir d'ici !"

Moi, joyeusement : "OUAIIIIIS !"

Hmm. On dirait qu'il a l'air d'aller un peu mieux...ça me fait plaisir, ça me remonte le moral à moi aussi ! Ce n'est pas comme avec l'autre Duo. Raaah ! Nannn ! Je ne dois plus penser à lui !

Je chasse rapidement ces idées noires de ma tête et essaie de rester joyeuse : "Et à ton avis, on pourrait sortir dans combien de temps ?"

Duo, pensivement : "Je sais pas, je dirais, plusieurs jours."

QU - QUOIIII ?! Plusieurs jours dans cette prison ?!

Je regarde autour de moi : une bassine, une sorte d'écuelle et c'est tout.

Moi, désespérée : "C'est l'horreur, je veux sortir d'ici !"

Mon regard tombe alors sur les deux gardes qui me regardent avec un air suspect. Evidemment, ils ont tout entendu. Je leur fais un grand sourire accompagné d'un petit signe de la main. En retour, ils me lancent un regard noir et se retournent dos à la grille.

Duo, tranquillement : "Bah, t'en fais pas ! Au bout de quelques jours, tu finiras par t'habituer !"

Moi, angoissée : "Mais, mais, JE NE VEUX PAS M'HABITUER A CE GENRE DE VIE ! Tu as vu comment ils nous traitent !? Je, je vais sortir d'ici ! Et demain, je serais à des kilomètres !"

Duo, en soupirant : "Tu rêves ! Comment tu penses pouvoir sortir d'ici ?!"

Moi, déterminée : "Exactement comme j'y suis entrée !"

Duo, surpris : "Hein ?! Tu plaisantes ?!"

Les gardes sont maintenant collés contre la grille de ma cellule et me regardent avec un air inquiet. Hum. C'est vrai : si j'étais sous penthotal tout à l'heure, j'ai dû leur raconter la vérité, leur dire que j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir de génie pour me téléporter à travers le temps et dans leur monde en plus ! Ils doivent vraiment me prendre pour une folle ! ° Bah, s'ils ont peur de moi, tant mieux ! Au moins, ils me fouteront la paix !

A ce moment-là, la relève des gardes arrive, avec nos déjeuners : une sorte de purée verdâtre avec de l'eau trouble, un peu boueuse. Décidément, je suis vraiment heureuse d'être du genre à ne jamais boire assez d'eau : comme je n'ai pas soif, ils ne sont pas prêts de me voir avaler ça ! Mais quand même : si je dois rester longtemps ici, j'y serais bien obligée. Ah, non ! Bouuuuuuh ! J'espère que mes forces reviendront vite !

Enfin, il reste quand même ce truc vert à manger. Bah, ils m'ont bien gavée à l'institut, alors je vais attendre que mon estomac quémande avant de "me jeter dessus" !

Finalement, l'après-midi se passe TRES lentement et de façon TRES ennuyeuse. Comme je ne peux plus discuter avec mon charmant voisin de cellule, je passe en revue mes chansons préférées dans ma tête, fait la liste des personnes dont je me souviens, me raconte ma vie en me repassant tous les souvenirs dont je me rappelle ce qui va donc assez vite et finit par abandonner la partie en arrivant au jour où je découvre Gundam Wing. Enfin, je commence à écrire mentalement mon testament. Hmm. Pourvu que je n'oublie rien, ni personne : il ne faudrait pas qu'on se dispute à cause de moi. Je vais peut-être léguer ma purée verdâtre à mon cher voisin de cellule. Non, c'est vrai, dans le script de "Ma mort racontée par moi cinq heures avant les faits" la purée est justement l'instrument qui amène ma mort donc je ne peux pas la compter dans mon testament. Hmm. Et si je devais léguer mes pouvoirs à quelqu'un ? A qui les donnerais-je ? A ma soeur ? Peut-être. A Duo, pour qu'il me comprenne un peu mieux ? Nann, il n'en voudrait pas de toute façon : tout ce qui vient de moi le dégoûte, alors je ne les donnerais à personne. S'ils font souffrir des gens comme ils m'ont fait souffrir, il vaut peut-être mieux que je les emporte dans ma tombe. Ouais, c'est mieux comme ça.

TOC.

Aaaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ?! Je suis vraiment en train de péter un câble ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser des trucs aussi déprimants ?!

TOC-TOC.

Je déchire mentalement mon testament et m'imagine en train de danser nue sur le bureau du notaire. Ça, c'est beaucoup plus joyeux ! Ouais, c'est mieux !

TOC. TOC-TOC.

Hm ? C'est quoi ce bruit depuis tout à l'heure ? C'est Duo, enfin, le petit Duo.

J'essaie de chuchoter le plus doucement possible : "Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" mais un garde me repère : "La ferme, là-dedans ! Ou tu passeras un nouvel interrogatoire mais SOUS LA TORTURE CETTE FOIS !"

Ouh la la ! Gloups. Il a pas l'air de plaisanter ! Ouinnnn ! Je veux pas mourir si jeune !

Je frappe discrètement contre le mur : Toc.

TOC-TOC.

Hmm. J'espère que ce n'est pas du morse ou un truc comme ça parce que je comprends rien du tout !

Je refrappe doucement contre le mur : "Toc. Toc-toc."

Hmm ! C'est marrant ! On pourrait faire une chanson !

Comme Duo me répond, je re-frappe contre le mur en essayant de faire "au clair de la lune". Mouais, ça donne pas grand-chose ! ° Et en plus, j'ai le doigt en compote maintenant ! Duo re-frappe mais je préfère m'appuyer contre le mur et frapper plus faiblement. Je sais pas s'il entendra. Bah, tant pis : j'ai l'index un peu écorché, il comprendra bien !

Non, il continue ! ° Il re-frappe contre le mur...

Duo, en chuchotant : "Hé ! Pourquoi tu réponds pas ?"

Moi, en chuchotant : "Mon doigt me fait mal. Et en plus, je ne parle pas le morse !"

Garde, sévèrement : "Taisez-vous !"

Duo, l'ignorant : "C'est pas du morse, c'est juste comme ça ! Et puis, tu n'as qu'à enrouler ta main dans ta manche, comme ça, tu n'auras pas mal !"

Le garde, furieux : "Fermez-la vous deux ! Pour la peine, vous serez privés de ration ce soir !"

Moi, marmonnant : "Bah, pour ce qu'on perd..."

Le garde, furax : "Ce soir et toute la journée de demain pour toi, sale peste !"

...Pfff ! M'en fous ! Je sens mon moral qui remonte et mon énergie qui revient avec !

Je me cale le plus confortablement possible contre le mur, colle mon oreille contre la paroi métallique et frappe doucement : "Toc."

C'est étrange : même si un mur nous sépare...

TOC-TOC.

Ça me réchauffe le coeur de savoir...

Toc. Toc.

...de savoir qu'il y a encore quelque chose qui nous rattache l'un à l'autre...

Bercée par le bruit régulier de l'autre côté du mur, je finis par m'endormir.

-----------------

Pendant ce temps, à New Genetics, les cinq pilotes de gundam avaient été faits prisonniers. Après avoir tenté de porter secours à Wufei et Trowa, Duo était tombé dans une embuscade tendue par Mr Parker et ses cobayes les plus performants. Il n'avait eu aucune chance. Et Sora qui était introuvable ! Personne n'avait accepté de répondre à ses questions. Peu après, ils avaient été rejoints par Heero et Quatre qui avaient eux aussi été piégés. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous prisonniers, il leur fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence : leur mission de sauvetage était un pur échec ! Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient ensemble à un plan pour s'échapper, la porte de leur cellule s'ouvre brusquement et les trois poufs de la plage jettent Sarah à l'intérieur.

Pouf A, joyeusement : ″Salut les garçons ! On vous amène un peu de compagnie !"

Pouf B, avec un sourire enjôleur : ″Enfin, si ça ne vous suffit pas, on peut rester nous aussi !"

Pouf C, minaudant : ″Oooh ! Moi je veux prendre le chinois mignon !"

Pouf A, ravie : ″Ah ! Bon, bah je vais prendre Duo alors !"

Pouf B, jalouse : ″Nan ! Il est à moi ! Il est à moi !"

Sarah soupire, se tourne vers elles et referme la porte de la cellule qui se verrouille automatiquement. Pendant que les 3 filles continuent de se disputer, elle va rejoindre les garçons assis autour de la table de la cuisine. Aussitôt, Quatre se lève et vient la prendre dans ses bras.

Quatre, inquiet : ″Sarah ! Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?"

Sarah, en souriant faiblement : ″Ça va. Je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée."

Comme ils échangent quelques baisers, Duo et les autres pilotes de gundam baissent les yeux ou regardent ailleurs, d'un air embarrassé. Après une si longue séparation, Quatre avait bien le droit à un moment d'intimité avec sa petite amie. Les voir aussi proches rappelait cruellement à Duo combien Sora lui manquait et combien il se sentait coupable de l'avoir laissée se faire attraper aussi bêtement. Une chose était sûre, elle avait été manipulée depuis son arrivée à New Genetics, puisqu'elle ne se souvenait même plus que ses kidnappeurs avaient utilisé du gaz hilarant pour la capturer plus aisément. Donc, il était également fort possible qu'elle ait été conditionnée pour rejeter toute son ancienne vie et pour passer ″de l'autre côté″. Ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. A part bien sûr si elle lui en voulait vraiment. En résumé, ce qu'ils avaient tous les cinq décidé de faire, c'était de mettre Sora et Sarah à l'abri, de s'arranger pour démanteler New Genetics et ensuite trouver un médecin pour savoir si les deux jeunes filles n'avaient subi aucun conditionnement. Comme Duo tournait et retournait ce plan dans sa tête pour en chercher les éventuelles failles, Sarah l'interpelle brusquement : ″Hé ! Duo ! J'ai deux mots à te dire sur ta façon de traiter ta petite amie !"

Duo lève la tête d'un air coupable : tout ce qu'elle allait lui dire, il le savait déjà. Il était tout à fait capable de repérer ses propres erreurs. Et de s'en punir lui-même.

Duo, en soupirant : ″Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire et c'est pas la peine de me le répéter : je me sens déjà assez coupable comme ça de ne pas avoir pu la secourir plus tôt alors n'en rajoutes pas, merci."

Pourtant, loin de se taire, la jeune fille reprend la parole d'un ton encore plus indigné : ″Ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parle ! Comment as-tu pu lui dire des choses aussi cruelles tout à l'heure ?! Alors qu'elle était si heureuse de te revoir !"

Très surpris, Duo la regarde d'un air étonné. Il n'avait vu Sora que le matin même et il ne lui avait pas dit une seule fois une parole méchante ou blessante.

Wufei, en haussant les épaules : ″Tu dois certainement te tromper : Duo a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour la rassurer quand nous l'avons vue ce matin. C'est plutôt elle qui a un problème."

Sarah, furieuse : ″QUOI ?! Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? Tu y étais d'abord ? Est-ce que tu l'as vu pleurer lorsqu'il est parti sans même se retourner vers elle ? Est-ce que tu as vu dans quel état elle était ? Ça m'a mise dans une telle rage que je suis parti à la poursuite de Duo mais finalement je suis tombée dans une embuscade et j'ai été de nouveau capturée."

Les garçons échangent des regards interrogatifs et restent silencieux. Finalement, Quatre prend la main de la jeune fille et lui dit d'un ton compatissant : ″Je suis désolée de devoir te contredire Sarah, mais il y a sûrement un malentendu : lorsque nous avons vu Sora ce matin, elle avait l'air plein de colère et d'amertume et c'est elle qui s'est montrée très cruelle et injuste envers Duo."

Sarah, étonnée : ″Hein ? Vous êtes sûrs ? On l'a laissé seule un moment après, moi et les deux autres cobayes qui nous accompagnaient et depuis, comme j'ai été capturée, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé."

Trowa, en hochant la tête : ″Alors, peut-être que le Duo que tu as vu n'était pas le véritable Duo."

Duo bondit aussitôt de sa chaise : ″Quoi ? Tu crois qu'il y aurait un gars qui se ferait passer pour moi ?"

Sarah, pensive : ″C'est possible. Ta façon d'agir avec Sora m'a vraiment étonnée."

A cette pensée, Duo serre les poings et l'expression de son visage se durcit : ″Si je retrouve celui qui lui a fait ça..."

Ce type avait pris son apparence et en avait profité pour dire des choses cruelles à Sora. Il l'avait fait pleurer ! D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, Duo ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, même quand il l'avait repoussée le jour de leur sortie au plan d'eau du Canada. Qu'est-ce que ce gars avait bien pu lui dire de si horrible ? En tout cas, ça devait certainement être à la mesure de la froideur et de l'indifférence cruelle que la jeune fille avait affiché à son égard.

Quatre, songeur : ″Mais ça n'explique pas entièrement pourquoi elle s'est conduite comme elle l'a fait ce matin. Elle n'a pas du tout agi comme si elle avait déjà revue Duo auparavant. Et elle ne nous a absolument pas dit qu'elle t'avait déjà rencontrée auparavant !"

Sarah, perplexe : ″Quoi ? Mais, on s'était vu à peine quelques minutes avant ! (Elle réfléchit un instant) Hé ! C'est peut-être cette fille alors ! L'autre jour, grâce à mon pouvoir, j'ai pu voir dans un poste de sécurité de New Genetics une fille qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Sora ! Et pourtant, c'était bien avant qu'elle arrive ici !"

Alors qu'il était resté jusque là silencieux, Heero prend soudainement la parole : ″A mon avis, il y a quelqu'un qui s'ait amusé à prendre l'apparence de Sora puis la tienne, Duo, pour vous jouer des tours."

Duo et les autres pilotes de gundam le fixent d'un air intrigué. Comment cet imposteur avait-il pu réussir un tel prodige ? Prendre leur apparence de façon aussi fidèle ! Finalement, Quatre se décide à poser la question que tous n'osaient exprimer :

″Mais si c'était un imposteur, où est la véritable Sora ?"

Duo hésite un moment : s'il avait bien résolu tous les mystères qu'il avait eu à résoudre depuis son arrivée ici, il savait peut-être où elle se trouvait. Comme il s'apprête à éclairer les autres sur la question, la porte de leur cellule s'ouvre brusquement et Sora entre à l'intérieur, toute de cuir vêtue. Elle les jauge d'un air froid puis claque des doigts. Aussitôt, plusieurs molosses entre dans la pièce ainsi que Mr Parker.

Sora, avec un sourire enfantin : ″Parfait ! Puisque vous êtes tous réunis, on va pouvoir jouer tous ensemble ! Hihihi !"

Puis elle éclate de rire de façon très désagréable.

-------------------

TOC-TOC-TOC.

Hm ? Quoi ?

Par réflexe, je refrappe contre le mur.

Duo, en chuchotant : "Sarah, tu es réveillée ? Les gardes sont en train de roupiller !"

Vraiment ?

Je me tourne vers la grille et constate qu'il a raison : les gardes roupillent tranquillement, appuyés l'un contre l'autre, comme deux petits vieux.

Parfait ! Après une petite sieste, me voilà remise d'aplomb ! YES ! A moi la liberté ! Et à Duo aussi, naturellement !

Duo, joyeusement : "Alors, c'était quoi ? Ce moyen qui t'a servi à entrer ici et qui va nous servir à nous échapper ?"

Moi, déterminée : "Tu verras bien, on va s'échapper maintenant !"

Duo, surpris : "Quoi ?! Maintenant ? Mais les gardes sont juste à côté ! Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? Les faire disparaître en claquant des doigts ?"

Hmmm. Zut, je ne peux pas montrer mon pouvoir à Duo. Bon, je n'aurais qu'à plaquer mes mains sur ses yeux, ça fera l'affaire. Et sinon, je l'assommerai par surprise, si j'ai le courage.

Moi, hésitante : "Ecoutes Duo, c'est trop compliqué à t'expliquer. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on se rejoigne."

Il faut que je me téléporte dans sa cellule. Nannn, je vais utiliser trop d'énergie. Il est juste à côté.

Moi, déterminée : "Duo, recules, je vais faire sauter le mur."

Duo, très surpris : "QUOI ? Tu, tu as des explosifs sur toi ?"

Moi, embarrassée : "Heu, ben, heu. (Air déterminé °) Oui ! Recules, maintenant !"

Duo : "D'accord. Voilà."

Je concentre mes pouvoirs dans mes deux mains et les plaque contre le mur. Aussitôt, l'énergie accumulée fait pression contre la paroi et la fait voler en mille morceaux. Je me protège d'un bras mais me prend malgré tout un morceau de béton en pleine tête !

Moi, énervée et un peu étourdie par le choc : "Raaaaaah ! Mais quel connnn ! Il pouvait pas voler ailleurs ! Oups !"

Evidemment, le vacarme a suffi pour réveiller les deux gardes qui me regardent avec incrédulité mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça. Pendant qu'ils cherchent dans leur trousseau de clé celle de ma cellule, j'entre dans celle de Duo et...

...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

C'est terrible : Duo est enterré sous un tas de débris de mur ! Je, j'ai tué Duo ! Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Je me précipite vers lui et retire les morceaux de béton qui l'écrasent.

Nan, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Bon, on se calme : sans preuve, je ne peux pas dire qu'il est mort, alors, tout va bien, non ?

Je prends son pouls, du moins, j'essaie et constate avec soulagement qu'il bat encore, un peu.

Aaah ! Quelle conne ! Et en plus il saigne et il doit avoir les os broyés par ma faute ! Quelle conne, mais quelle conne !

Je le prend dans mes bras et réfléchis à toute vitesse.

Bon, maintenant qu'on est réunis, je dois penser à un endroit où on sera en sécurité, un endroit, n'importe lequel. (Je baisse les yeux vers Duo) Un endroit où je pourrais le soigner.

Je me retourne brusquement et vois avec horreur les gardes entrer dans ma cellule et me fixer avec frayeur.

Moi, très déterminée : "Ne me suivez pas ! Et laissez-nous tranquilles ! On ne vous a rien fait !"

Je baisse les yeux vers Duo, le serre contre moi et ferme les yeux.

Un endroit en sécurité, un endroit où je pourrais soigner ses blessures. Aah ! Pourvu qu'il ne meure pas en chemin !

Je rouvre les yeux et me retrouve au beau milieu d'une salle de soins, dans ce qui semble être un hôpital ! Les patients me regardent avec horreur et autour de moi, des religieuses, heu, font le signe de croix comme si j'étais la servante des Ténèbres.

Moi, très embarrassée : "Oh, salut. Heu, au revoir ?"

Comme j'étais agenouillée par terre, je me relève, toujours en serrant Duo contre moi et ferme les yeux pour me téléporter dans un endroit sûr ET désert mais une main posée sur mon bras me retient.

Religieuse, avec un ton très humble : "Etes-vous venu trouver refuge ici pour soigner ce jeune garçon ?"

Aaah ! La situation est TRES critique. Mais je dois d'abord penser à Duo, chaque minute compte !

Moi, d'un air grave : "Oui, est-ce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour lui ?"

La religieuse me sourit très doucement et passe une main sur le front de Duo : "Il est toujours en vie, ne vous en faites pas pour lui : laissez-le moi, je vais m'en occuper."

Je la laisse prendre Duo dans ses bras. Wow ! Elle est forte, mine de rien ! Elle le pose sur un lit vide et commence à s'affairer autour de lui avec d'autres religieuses. Un peu perdue, je regarde autour de moi à la recherche d'un endroit où m'asseoir.

Une religieuse s'approche de moi d'un air inquiet et pose une main sur ma tempe : "Vous saignez vous aussi ! Venez vous asseoir par ici !"

Elle me fait asseoir sur un lit à l'autre bout de la pièce et commence à soigner ma plaie avec de l'eau, heu, pas claire.

Religieuse, timidement : "Dites-moi, comment avez-vous accompli ce miracle ? Apparaître ainsi dans notre dispensaire."

Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Aaah ! QU'EST-CE QUE J'VAIS REPONNNNNNNDRE ?!

Moi, TRES embarrassée : "Bah, comme ça, c'est un pouvoir que j'ai découvert il y a quelques temps. Ah ! Bien sûr, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis un démon, hein ? Je n'ai jamais tué personne !"

Religieuse, fascinée : "Aaah, ça alors !"

Oh la la ! Et les patients qui me regardent avec un sourire dévot ! C'est effrayant !

Moi, précipitamment : "Aaah ! S'il vous plaît ! Ne dites pas à Duo que je suis "apparue" chez vous d'accord ? Dites-lui qu'on est simplement arrivés par la porte, "normalement"."

La religieuse, étonnée, se tourne vers le lit de Duo : "Duo ? C'est le nom de ce jeune garçon ?"

Moi, en souriant : "Oui, on vient juste de se rencontrer et je ne veux pas qu'il ait peur de moi."

Et je ne veux pas changer le cours de l'histoire ou provoquer des failles spatio-temporelles ou autres trucs compliqués à la "Retour vers le futur" !

La religieuse me regarde avec un sourire bienveillant et me répond avec douceur : "Ne vous en faites pas, nous ne lui dirons rien. En attendant, vous devriez vous reposer. Vous me semblez être très fatiguée."

Elle a raison...je ne suis plus capable de garder mon calme ou de réfléchir correctement. En plus, j'ai téléporté deux personnes en même temps. Je me sens un peu fatiguée.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et tourne la tête vers le lit de Duo. Malheureusement, impossible de voir quoique ce soit à cause de ces foutus malades qui me regardent comme si j'étais tombée du Ciel !

Moi, avec mauvaise humeur : "Quoi ?! Tu veux ma photo ?"

Malade, effrayé : "Non ! Non ! Pardonnez-moi ! Pardonnez-moi !"

Je ferme les yeux et tâche de me concentrer sur autre chose. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Je ne veux plus essayer de prendre la place de cette fille mais j'ai été obligée de prendre son nom. Me voilà dans un autre monde, à une toute autre époque et tout le monde doit s'inquiéter pour moi ! Sunny, Snow, et les autres. Sauf Duo évidemment ! Heureusement que je suis partie en vacances, si j'avais été kidnappée à la maison, ils s'en seraient peut-être pris à mes parents. Bon, au moins, voilà un point positif à ma situation. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire demain ? Déjà, en aidant Duo à s'échapper, j'ai sûrement un peu changé le cours de l'histoire. Aaah, Duo. Que ce soit en tant que petite amie ou en tant qu'amie, j'aime toujours autant passer du temps avec lui ! Pfff ! Je n'ai pas très envie de retourner dans mon monde où il y a plein de trucs chiants qui m'attendent, dont le Duo adulte. Mais bon, si je veux mettre cette affaire au clair, il faudra bien que j'y retourne un jour où l'autre. Quant à cette fille du bouton de chemise, elle peut rencontrer Duo si elle veut, dès que je me sentirai mieux, je m'assurerai que tout se passe bien pour le petit Duo et après j'irais l'affronter sur mon propre terrain. A MON époque ! Dans MON monde ! Il faut que je trouve un truc pour l'empêcher de manipuler Duo davantage ! Ça ne peut être qu'elle qui tire les ficelles ! Duo n'est pas comme ça, il ne dirait jamais une chose pareille, même à une fille agaçante ! Ouais, cette fille, je vais lui faire bouffer son bouton de chemise ! Sale pouuuuuuf !

Motivée par tout le travail qui m'attend demain et surtout épuisée par le voyage, je ne tarde pas à m'endormir.

---------------------

"Wouah. C'est chaud comme un être humain !"

"Vous croyez que c'est un ange ?"

"Mais non ! Elle ne brille pas et elle n'a pas d'ailes dans le dos !"

"C'est peut-être un démon ! Il paraît que le diable peut prendre forme humaine mais qu'il ne peut pas cacher sa queue pointue ! Peut-être que..."

Froissement de drap...

Moi, d'une voix endormie : "Duo, je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais pas être tripotée comme ça dès le réveil. Hm ? Qu...!"

Je me redresse brusquement dans mon lit et me retourne.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !"

En voyant un gars derrière moi, une main posée sur ma chemise de nuit, juste sur mon postérieur, mon deuxième réflexe - après lui avoir hurlé au visage de toutes mes forces - est de saisir un oreiller de le lui balancer à la figure.

Moi, affolée, en remontant le drap sur moi : "Perverrrrrrrrrrrrrs ! Me touchez paaaaaaaas !"

Les malades, paniqués, se serrent les uns contre les autres en tremblant et reculent jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Malade, très confus : "Pa-pa-pa-pardon mademoiselle, je voulais juste vérifier si vous aviez une queue pointue comme le diable et..."

Moi, furieuse : ″Je n'ai PAS de queue pointue ! Je n'ai pas de queue et rien qui s'y apparente !"

Les malades passent au rouge vif et échangent des regards confus.

Moi, énervée : "Ecoutez, je suis un être humain NORMAL, d'accord ?! J'ai juste un pouvoir bizarre qui me fait faire des trucs bizarres mais c'est tout !"

A ce moment-là, la Mère Supérieure débarque et s'exclame sur un ton sévère : "Hé bien ! Que se passe-t-il ici ?"

Les malades balbutient des excuses incompréhensibles puis retournent se coucher en se cachant sous leurs couvertures.

La Mère Supérieure s'approche alors de moi d'un air inquiet et s'assied sur le rebord de mon lit : "Mademoiselle, il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit."

Elle se tourne vers le lit de Duo, vide.

...Hé ?

Moi, affolée : "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Duo ! Où est-il ? Où est-ce qu'il est encore passé ?"

La religieuse, d'un air grave : "Moi et les autres pensionnaires de ce dispensaire avons cherché partout mais nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé. Il n'est pas encore en état de voyager. La ville est dangereuse pour un si jeune garçon ! Et puis dans son état..."

Moi, distraitement : "Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui."

Mais, je ne sais pas si Duo va mieux et je voulais rester avec lui ! Zut ! Je ne sais pas comment me débrouiller, moi, toute seule, ici !

Religieuse, d'un air inquiet : "Vous savez, lorsque Soeur Agathe l'a ausculté hier soir, quand il était réveillé, elle m'a dit qu'il était devenu aveugle. Pourtant la rétine de ses yeux était intacte ! Avec toutes ses plaies qu'il avait sur le crâne, c'est sûrement dû à un choc à la tête ! Dites-moi, que s'est-il passé avant votre arrivée en nos murs ?"

...Hein ?

Moi, choquée : "Qu...QUOI ? AVEUGLE ? Vous plaisantez ?!"

Je repousse les draps à l'autre bout du lit et m'apprête à me lever.

Religieuse, inquiète : "Mon Dieu, mon enfant, vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention de sortir ainsi, dans votre état ?"

Je regarde mes vêtements : je suis toujours en chemise de nuit de satin et robe de chambre en soie. Un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre me montre qu'il serait mauvais pour moi de sortir dehors : il neige.

Mais je ne peux pas laisser partir Duo ! En plus, c'est ma faute s'il est aveugle ! Et puis, et puis on s'entendait bien alors pourquoi il est parti ?! Alors que je n'ai rien fait cette fois-ci ! Je lui ai sauvé la vie ! Enfin, en quelque sorte. Je l'ai aussi rendu aveugle. Hum.

Moi, embarrassée : "Vous n'auriez pas des vêtements de rechange à me proposer ?"

La religieuse, d'un air embarrassée, me montre sa robe.

Wow. D'un seul coup, ça me rappelle le collège, les terribles années où tout le monde, même des jeunes du collège que je croisais dans la rue et que je connaissais pas, me traitaient de "bonne soeur" parce qu'un jour, j'avais confié à un garçon que j'aimais beaucoup, avec un air déprimé et ABSOLUMENT PAS SERIEUSEMENT, que si j'avais jamais de petit copain, je deviendrais "bonne soeur". Que de souvenirs ! Ahahah ! Aaah. Mauvaise époque et épisode traumatisant de ma vie qui me fait toujours voir les religieuses sous un oeil méfiant. Nan - nan, "religieuse", c'est pourtant pas contagieux !

Moi, embarrassée : "Bah, finalement, c'est pas deux trois flocons qui vont me tuer !"

Je saute de mon lit et me précipite dans le couloir, malgré les cris de la Mère Supérieure. Après avoir bousculé quelques religieuses dans les couloirs, j'arrive dans l'entrée, pousse la grosse porte de bois et me retrouve dehors, pieds nus, sous la neige. Où chercher ? Où est-ce que je peux retrouver Duo ? Tout le monde marche et passe, sans s'arrêter, sans regarder autour de soi. Qui de ces gens aurait pu apercevoir Duo ? Surtout qu'il est sûrement parti il y a longtemps. Peut-être a-t-il déjà quitté la colonie.

Brrr. Mes bras sont déjà recouverts de neige. Je resserre la ceinture de ma robe de chambre et commence à marcher dans la rue mais peu à peu, mes pas me poussent à accélérer et sans l'avoir décidé, je commence à courir de nouveau.

Je dois sûrement avoir l'air ridicule à courir comme ça, en robe de chambre, dans la neige. L'autre Duo, il se moquerait sûrement de moi. Bah, je m'en fiche ! Ce n'est pas pour lui que je fais ça, c'est pour l'autre, pour le jeune Duo. Il doit être tout seul en ce moment, juste après être sorti de prison où il a été enfermé si injustement, après avoir perdu sa famille.

Boum.

Je m'écroule par terre sur le trottoir enneigé.

"Hé ! Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention au lieu de courir comme une déguenillée !"

Moi, sans lever les yeux : "Pardon, excusez-moi."

Brrr. Je suis gelée. Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à me lever. Mes pieds surtout sont gelés. J'ai l'impression de porter deux énormes glaçons au bout de mes chevilles. Quelle idée aussi ! J'aurais au moins dû prendre des chaussures, des sandales, des sabots, n'importe quoi ! Il, il n'est pas encore trop tard pour rentrer au dispensaire. Il faisait bien chaud à l'intérieur. Les religieuses avaient un sourire si chaleureux. Cette chaleur, c'est sûrement la même que Duo a perdue. Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul. Le dispensaire, quand il a dû se réveiller là-bas, a dû lui évoquer beaucoup de souvenirs et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il est parti. Non. Il doit encore être en train d'y penser. Toujours seul avec ses fantômes...

Je me relève d'un bond et reprend ma course. Je n'ai plus le choix, je DOIS utiliser mes pouvoirs pour retrouver Duo ! Mais je ne peux pas me téléporter devant tout le monde ! Il faut, il faut que je fasse un souhait ! S'il vous plaît, guidez-moi vers Duo, où qu'il soit, il faut que j'y arrive ! IL LE FAUT !

Soudain, mes jambes se mettent à courir toutes seules et, tel un personnage de cartoon, je poursuis ma course à la vitesse "tornade". Les visages des passants s'effacent et ne sont plus que des ombres, le bruit des pas devient un sifflement continu à mes oreilles, le vent devient glacial, la neige paraît se durcir en se posant sur mon visage, mes pieds semblent courir sur de la braise et puis, brusquement, sans prévenir, je m'écroule à genoux dans la poudreuse.

Je reste un moment sur les rotules, haletante. La neige se liquéfie sur mon visage brûlant et se met à dégouliner sur la chaussée. Je me relève péniblement et ressent un léger picotement à mes oreilles. J'y porte une main et m'aperçois qu'elles sont légèrement écorchées, tout comme mes pieds d'ailleurs. Sûrement, la pression de la neige avec la vitesse de vent et ma vitesse de course, ça a sûrement...hm ! Oh !

Le bruit devient brusquement net et choquant et je me retourne lentement pour enfin apercevoir Duo. Au sol. Entouré par d'autres garçons de son âge, habillés avec de belles bottes cirées et de beaux manteaux à col de fourrure, comme les enfants qu'on voit dans les livres de contes de Noël. Mais ceux-là le frappent, l'insultent, le battent, se moquent de lui. Leur rire est insupportable, détestable !

Mais je ne peux pas bouger, je suis comme scotchée au sol, je ne peux plus avancer et je suis obligée de regarder ça. Duo qui se relève malgré tout et se défend malgré ses blessures. Non, c'est encore pire comme ça. Leur colère, leur ardeur à se battre redouble, c'est tellement nouveau pour eux, c'est leur nouveau jeu : ça les amuse, ça les fait rire.

Tatoeba hitorikiri de  
- Que se passe-t-il si tu es seul

Nani mo mienaku natta toshite  
- Et brusquement tu deviens aveugle ?

Tatoeba sore demo mada  
- Et que se passe-t-il si malgré cela

Mae ni susumou to suru no nara  
- Tu as continué de marcher en avant ?

Raaah. Grrr. Sales, sales petits morveux ! Je voudrais crier pour les faire partir mais ma gorge me brûle. Je n'ai presque plus de voix.

Moi, faiblement : "Arr, arrêtez."

Aah. Ça ne marche pas. Si au moins Duo pouvait arrêter de se battre, ils finiraient peut-être par se lasser ? Mais je ne crois pas qu'il abandonnera.

Moi, un peu plus fortement : "ÇA SUFFIT ! Laissez-le tranquille !"

Les gamins se tournent vers moi, me regardent d'un air effrayé et s'enfuient en courant hors de l'impasse.

Duo lève les yeux vers moi puis s'écroule dans la neige, épuisé. Malgré la douleur perçante que je ressens à chaque pas, je parviens à avancer jusqu'à lui et me laisse tomber à ses côtés. Il a l'air dans un piteux état, pire que moi, en tout cas ! Je le prend contre moi et essuie le filet de sang qui coule de ses lèvres.

Moi, TRES inquiète : "Duo, comment te sens-tu ? Est-ce que ça va aller ?"

Duo, faiblement : "C'était pas ma faute. C'est eux qui ont commencé. Je me reposais et ce sont eux qui m'ont trouvé."

Moi, inquiète : "Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?"

Duo, en souriant faiblement : "Je m'étais déjà battu contre eux une fois et ils étaient allés à l'hôpital."

Moi, déconcertée : "Duo..."

Duo se redresse légèrement et tousse un peu : "Et, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Moi, en souriant : "A ton avis, idiot ! Je suis venue te chercher !"

Koko e kite kono te wo---  
- Viens ici, donne-moi ta main...

Duo baisse la tête et s'écarte de moi : "Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis blessé ? Parce que je suis aveugle ? Ou bien parce que je suis un  
enfant ?"

Aah. Non. Ce n'est pas ça. Je suis venue chercher Duo parce que c'est quelqu'un de très important pour moi et parce que je me faisais du souci pour lui.

Moi, embarrassée : "Je m'inquiétais pour toi mais tu pourrais avoir 10 ans de plus que ça n'aurait rien changé ! Je... (Aaah...je peux pas lui dire ça, la vérité ! Il va pas comprendre ! Mais je n'ai pas d'autre excuse.) Je tiens beaucoup à toi Duo, et puis, je ne veux pas que tu restes seul !"

Duo, agacé : "Tu ne comprends pas, tu as vu ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! Je n'attire que des problèmes à tout ceux qui m'approchent alors  
si tu restes avec moi, il pourrait t'arriver la même chose ! TOUT CEUX QUI SE SONT LIES A MOI SONT MORTS ! EST-CE QUE C'EST ÇA QUE TU VEUX ?!"

Ooh. Nan. Il a l'air vraiment fâché. Et il a l'air de m'en vouloir aussi.

Ou alors, c'est de la peur ? De la douleur ?

Contrairement à mes réactions habituelles, je décide de ne pas baisser les yeux et de ne pas laisser tomber. A la place, je prend Duo dans mes bras : si seulement ça pouvait le calmer, le rassurer un peu.

Kimi ni moshi Tsubasa ga  
- Si tu n'as

Hitotsu shika nakute mo---  
- Qu'une aile seulement...

Boku ni moshi Tsubasa ga  
- Même s'il me

Hitotsu shika nokotte--- ...nakute mo...  
- Reste une aile...seulement...

Moi, en puisant dans je ne sais quelle réserve de courage : "Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Bien sûr que je ne veux pas mourir mais je suis assez forte pour me protéger moi-même ! Et même les personnes qui ont disparu autour de toi, tu crois vraiment que c'est de ta faute ? Ce n'est que le hasard qui a voulu ça ! Il n'y a pas de responsable cette fois et c'est sûrement ça qui t'ennuie !"

Duo, en se débattant : "Nan ! C'est le Dieu de la Mort qui décide qui doit vivre ou mourir ! Et c'est pour ça qu'ils sont morts ! C'est parce que je suis lié au Dieu de la Mort, c'est pour ça que tout le monde meurt autour de moi ! Et même toi, si tu restes ici, toi aussi, tu vas mourir !"

Oh. Là, ça devient vraiment grave.

Tatoeba shinjiru mono  
- Que se passe-t-il s'il n'y avait

Nani hitotsu naku natta toshite  
- Aucune chose en laquelle croire ?

Tatoeba soko ni wa tada  
- Et que se passe-t-il si tout ce qui restait

Zetsubou dake ga nokotta nara  
- N'était que désespoir ?

Je le prend par les épaules d'un air déterminé et le secoue comme un prunier (mais pas trop non plus !) : "Mais réveilles-toi Duo ! (J'arrête de le secouer parce que, quand même, il est blessé, faudrait pas que je le tue maintenant !) J'ai réussi à nous faire sortir de prison malgré les gardes, j'ai réussi à nous amener en sécurité dans un dispensaire, j'ai réussi à te retrouver là, alors qu'il neige, alors que je suis en robe de chambre, pieds nus, alors que je saigne de partout ! Tu crois vraiment que tes "menaces" me font peur ! Il est _hors de question_ que je t'abandonne, d'accord ?"

Duo baisse les yeux et me répond d'un air triste : "Tu ne te rends pas compte : si tu restes avec moi, tu n'auras que des ennuis. Et puis, je ne suis, je ne serai pas capable de te protéger. Je n'arrêterai pas de te faire de la peine et tu pleureras tout le temps."

Pfff ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre !

Moi, joyeusement : "Et tu crois vraiment être capable de réussir ce prodige _tous les jours _? _Tout le temps_ ? Hier, même si on était en prison, moi je trouve qu'on a passé un bon moment ensemble ! C'était agréable de ne pas être toute seule, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Duo écarquille les yeux mais ne répond pas. Je poursuis donc joyeusement sur ma lancée : "Je te l'ai déjà dit Duo, je tiens _beaucoup_ à toi. Alors, même si sur 365 jours de l'année, je pleure pendant 364, si je peux m'amuser avec toi pendant le 365e jour, je serais vraiment heureuse ! Et puis, ces 364 jours de douleur, pourquoi les passer chacun de notre côté ? Si on reste ensemble, ce sera moins douloureux !"

Douka kono inori wo...  
- S'il te plaît, entend mes prières...

Hane no nai Tenshi ga  
- Dans cette époque que les anges

Afureteru jidai de----  
- Sans aile habitent en trop grand nombre...

Moi, honteusement : "Allez, tu sais quoi ? Je suis capable de me défendre contre les grands dangers comme l'Alliance et ses abrutis de soldats mais pour les trucs ridicules comme rater une marche ou me prendre une porte vitrée en pleine face, ça m'arrive tout le temps ! Tu pourrais au moins me protéger de ce côté-là, non ?"

Duo, hésitant : "Je..."

Moi, embarrassée : "Et si tu ne veux pas retourner au dispensaire, ce n'est pas grave, on se débrouillera ! On volera des trucs pour se soigner (ou je ferais apparaître une trousse de secours), on, (Ton joyeux) on ira piquer de la nourriture dans des restaurants et on couchera sous les ponts, ouaiiiiiis ! Cool comme programme, non ?"

Duo, déconcerté : "Ça ressemble assez à la vie que je menais avant."

Moi, joyeusement : "Génial, comme ça, tu ne seras pas dépaysé ! Alors, c'est d'accord ?"

Je me relève péniblement en grimaçant de douleur et le tire par la main.

Duo, grimaçant également de douleur : "Hé ! D'accord, d'accord, je viens ! Mais vas-y doucement : je suis blessé, moi !"

C'est d'accord, Duo. Je ferai plus attention à toi, maintenant. Moi aussi, dans un sens, je te protégerai.

Moi, perplexe : "Oups ! Désolée."

Je m'accroupis près de lui et l'aide à se relever, tout doucement, progressivement.

Moi, joyeusement : "Pfiou ! Ah la la ! Je saigne de partout, pas toi ? Alors, où on va ?"

Duo, surpris : "Tu es blessée, toi aussi ?"

Kimi ni moshi Tsubasa ga  
- Si tu es abandonné...

Nokosarete nakute mo  
- Sans aile...

Boku ni moshi Tsubasa ga  
- S'il ne me reste

Hitotsu demo nokotte...iru nara  
- Qu'une aile...même...

Moi, joyeusement : "Oh, ça va ! Rien de grave ! Bon. On va au dispensaire se faire soigner et on s'enfuit pendant la nuit ?"

Duo, en souriant : "Ouais, ça a l'air d'un bon programme !"

Moi, joyeusement : "Génial ! Alors, on y va !"

Je saisis la main de Duo dans la mienne et nous sortons de l'impasse, pour nous diriger vers le dispensaire, en suivant la longue ligne de béton fumant, sur le trottoir.

Isshoni...  
- Ensemble...

Isshoni...  
- Ensemble...

Á Suivre…

* * *

Voilààà. J'aime bien la fin de ce chapitre. La chanson est jolie aussi... mais je ne pouvais pas mettre la mélodie sur bien sûr... Dommage. Le clip est très émouvant aussi... OH ! La chanson, c'est "Endless Sorrow" (d'où le titre du chapitre) de Ayumi Hamasaki. Mais c'est la version qu'on entend dans le clip et sur le single, pas celle de l'album I AM... Enfin bon, je me perd en divagations...

Maintenant, j'espère que tout est clair dans vos têtes. La suite devrait vous mettre définitivement les pendules à l'heure au sujet de l'identité de la fille au bouton de chemise. Et puis, vous verrez aussi la suite du périple de Sora dans le passé de Duo... Deux âmes se sont rencontrées dans l'Espace infini, mais elles vont devoir se perdre l'une et l'autre pour mieux se retrouver... Le Destin refermera sa boucle dans le prochain épisode d'Hana-BE : L'histoire d'un bouton de chemise !


	18. L'histoire d'un bouton de chemise

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Hana-BE !  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Pas de "couple" notable...  
Chapitre : 18/21

Petit message : Saluuuut ! C'est Sora ! Entre deux maux de ventre, je profite d'un instant de répit pour poster ce chapitre ! La suite du voyage intertemportel de Sora ! Le chapitre n'étant centré que sur ça, ne vous attendez pas à des révélations sur le clône de Sora ! Quant à la fille au bouton de chemise, vous savez déjà qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

A part ça, merci à Kitty-Kyu et à Seya-chan pour leurs reviews ! Merciiiiii ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes les deux ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui vont lire ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Allez, fini de jouer ! Lets'euh go !

* * *

Chapitre 18 : L'histoire d'un bouton de chemise

Hmm, ça va, je commence à me sentir mieux. Mes pieds sont encore douloureux mais au moins, maintenant que la plaie est désinfectée et bandée, ça ne risque pas d'empirer ! La prochaine fois que je sors, je mettrai quelque chose à mes pieds ! Aah. Il est 19h47 et toujours pas de nuit. Il paraît qu'elle tombe brusquement, tout d'un coup, dans les colonies. Ouais ! J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça !

Je me laisse glisser à bas de mon lit et me faufile jusqu'à celui de Duo. On dirait qu'il dort. Les yeux fermés, allongé sur son lit...On dirait vraiment "Duo" mais avec 10 ans de moins bien sûr ! Il est vraiment trop mignon ! Si j'avais un petit frère ou un enfant comme lui, je le serrerais toujours dans mes bras !

Je pose une main sur l'épaule de Duo : "Hé, Duo, tu dors ?"

Pas de réponse.

Evidemment qu'il dort ! Après la dure journée d'aujourd'hui, faut pas s'attendre à le voir courir partout, gai comme un pinson ! Mais il va faire bientôt nuit et les religieuses vont sûrement se coucher tôt, non ? Bah, j'en sais rien, moi !

Je m'assois au bord du lit de Duo et regarde autour de moi. Tous les malades me regardent. Y'a vraiment pas moyen d'être tranquille ici !

J'essaie du mieux que je peux de faire abstraction de leurs regards curieux et caresse tendrement les cheveux de Duo. Il est vraiment trop TROP mignon ! A ce moment-là, il ouvre les yeux et se réveille doucement : « Sarah ? C'est toi ? »

Moi, en souriant tendrement : « Oui, c'est moi. Comment tu te sens ? »

Duo, en posant une main sur son front : « Ça va. On est au dispensaire ? »

J'acquiesce tranquillement : « Oui, on est toujours au dispensaire. Mais on peut s'en aller quand tu veux, si tu te sens mieux. »

Il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel : « J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies réussi à me retrouver aussi vite alors que j'étais à l'autre bout de la colonie ! »

Moi, embarrassée : « C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. »

Duo, avec malice : "Comme la manière dont tu es arrivée en prison, ou celle dont tu nous en as fait sortir ?"

Moi, d'une toute petite voix : "Elle était pas convaincante ma version : "J'ai creusé un tunnel jusque sous le dispensaire et on a pu y arriver sans encombre." ?"

Duo me coupe la parole : "Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais croire que tu t'étais débarrassée des gardes grâce à des taupes géantes et carnivores qui les avaient dévorés ?! C'est comme la manière dont tu m'as retrouvé, alors que j'étais à l'autre bout de la colonie ! Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire comment tu as fait ?"

Moi, embarrassée : "Bah, heu... (air très "style") Secret professionnel !"

Duo, en soupirant : "Je vois. Tant pis. Mais je serais quand même curieux de savoir comm..."

À ce moment-là, le ciel s'obscurcit brusquement comme si toute la colonie connaissait une gigantesque panne de courant.

Moi, impressionnée : "Wouaaaaaaaah ! Alors c'est ça, la nuit ?"

Duo, sweatdrop : "Quoi ? Tu n'avais jamais vu ça ?"

Moi, excitée : "Non ! C'est cool ! "

Duo, surpris : "Tu viens de la Terre, alors ?"

Moi, distraitement : "Oui !"

Duo, pensivement : "Tu ne portes qu'une robe de chambre et une chemise de nuit sur toi, tu n'as absolument aucune possession, pas de papier, pas de bagage, pas d'argent, je te rencontre dans une prison dans laquelle tu serais "apparue", tu es capable de te déplacer d'un endroit à un autre à une vitesse impressionnante, tu es vraiment une fille très mystérieuse !"

Moi, joyeusement : "ET bizarre ! On me dit toujours que je suis bizarre !"

Duo, perplexe : "C'est vrai, tu es bizarre."

Je baisse d'un ton et chuchote à son oreille : "Au fait, maintenant qu'il fait nuit, il faudrait penser à s'enfuir. Enfin, si tu te sens mieux."

Duo acquiesce et murmure, sérieusement : "Ça va, je n'ai presque plus mal mais toi est-ce que ça va ? Tu es sûre que tu veux toujours venir avec moi ?"

Moi, d'un air sévère : "Evidemment ! Si je ne suis pas là, il va encore t'arriver des ennuis !"

Duo, perplexe : "C'est moi qui vais t'attirer des ennuis !"

Moi, joyeusement : "Et bien tant mieux ! Ma vie est si ennuyeuse ! Un peu de distraction et hop ! Le tour est joué !"

Duo, en soupirant à voix basse : "Je comprends pourquoi tout le monde dit que tu es bizarre."

Moi, d'un ton innocent tout en lui tirant l'oreille : "Hum ? Parles plus fort, je n'ai rien entendu !"

Duo, gesticulant : "Aïe-aïe-aïe ! Lâche-moiiiii !"

Je le relâche et me lève d'un air décidé : "Bon, si tu te sens prêt, allons-y !"

Duo acquiesce et sort de son lit. Hihihi ! Lui aussi porte une longue chemise de nuit blanche et il a un peu l'air d'une fille comme ça !

Duo, vexé : "Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?"

Moi, me reprenant : "Hum-hum ! Rien, rien du tout ! Tiens ! (Je lui mets entre les mains ses vêtements) Je t'attend derrière la porte, dépêche-toi."

Je sors de la pièce et referme la porte derrière moi, sous les regards admiratifs et les sourires béats des malades. Vraiment malades, ces malades ! Bon, puisque Duo se change, je devrais peut-être utiliser mes pouvoirs pour me créer une tenue plus adéquate pour le temps qu'il fait dehors mais quoi ?

Hmm. C'est vrai que Duo va remettre sa tenue de semi-prêtre avec sa casquette noire. Il a vraiment trop la classe quand il est comme ça ! J'ai bien fait de la prendre avec nous quand on est sorti de prison ! Bon, alors ce sera du noir pour moi aussi ! Voyons-voyons.

Je ferme les yeux et imagine une tenue qui pourrait être assortie à celle de Duo. Hmm. Une paire de chaussures étanches ET confortables NOIRES, un pantalon NOIR, une veste en cuir NOIRE et au cas où il fasse chaud, un top NOIR juste en dessous ! Hum, et pour le souci des détails, on va rajouter une paire de chaussettes bien épaisses, NOIRE et des gants en laine, NOIRS, mais quand même découpés au niveau des doigts pour faire "style" !

...Hmmm. Magie-magie. Hop ! Héhéhé. Héhéhéhéhé ! Réussiiiiii !

Je me fais un petit défilé personnel dans le couloir quand la porte s'ouvre soudainement sur Duo, tout de noir vêtu (Ahlalalala ! Quelle classe quand même !) : "Sarah ? Je suis prêt, on peut y aller."

Moi, joyeusement : "Okay, c'est parti !"

Duo, inquiet : "Hé ! Et toi ? Tu vas partir dans cette tenue ?"

Je pose ma main gantée contre sa joue : "T'inquiète pas ! Je m'suis changée moi aussi ! Avec des habits assortis aux tiens ! Maintenant, on fait vraiment la paire !"

Duo, en soupirant : "Oh, génial."

Sur ce, nous gagnons discrètement l'entrée et quittons le dispensaire.

-----------------

Wouaaaah. Je crève la dalle ! J'ai trop TROP faim !

Bruit de ventre qui gargouille

Moi, pleurnichant : "Ouinnnn ! J'ai faimmmm !"

Duo, en soupirant : "Je t'avais dit que ce serait dur ! Mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter !"

Moi, d'un air décidé : "Mais il est hors de question que je fasse demi-tour maintenant ! C'est trop tard !"

Des heures et des heures qu'on marche dans les rues de cette colonie à la recherche d'un petit magasin pas trop difficile à voler. Enfin, pas trop difficile pour moi ! Pfff ! De toute façon, avec ma discrétion, ça m'étonnerait qu'on réussisse à voler quelque chose ! Hmm. Avec mes pouvoirs, on pourrait peut-être.

A ce moment-là, nous arrivons dans un quartier aisé et passons juste devant UN RESTAURANT !

Moi, le nez collé à la vitre : "Mangerrrr."

Duo, perplexe : "Arrêtes : tu vas faire peur aux clients !"

Je me décolle brusquement et mon regard passe des assiettes à la tête des clients. C'est vrai qu'ils me regardent bizarrement, et les passants autour de nous aussi d'ailleurs ! Grrr ! Ils doivent tous me prendre pour une "déguenillée", comme le gars d'hier m'a traitée. Grrr ! Salaud ! Je l'ai toujours pas digérée celle-là ! Hmm. Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir !

Je prend Duo par la main et l'entraîne dans une impasse.

Duo, perplexe : "Hé ! J'peux savoir où tu m'emmènes ?"

Moi, déterminée : "Je vais m'changer ! Je vais mettre des vêtements "grand luxe" et on va se faire passer pour des clients. Après, quand ce sera le moment de payer, on s'enfuiera, d'accord ?"

Duo, surpris : "Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes ?! Ils vont nous poursuivre et vu ta résistance à la faim, je doute que tu sois très endurante !"

...Hmm. Ce qu'il est agaçant parfois, ce morveux !

Duo, d'un air grave : "Et puis, si les soldats de l'Alliance nous voient courir comme ça avec des gens à nos trousses, ils devineront tout de suite que nous sommes des voleurs et ils seraient bien capables de nous tirer dessus !"

Moi, perplexe : "Bon. (Joyeusement) Et ben, j'utiliserai ma super méthode de fuite accélérée !"

Duo, en soupirant : "Est-ce que j'aurais le droit d'y assister cette fois ou alors, tu vas encore m'assommer avec un pan de mur ?"

Moi, gênée : "Heu, hum - hum ! De toute façon, t'es aveugle : tu verras rien ! Et puis si tu cours si vite que ça, t'auras pas besoin de ma méthode de fuite accélérée !"

Duo, avec un air de "grande victime" : "Justement, tu ne voudrais pas abandonner un aveugle derrière toi, quand même ? C'est très malhonnête !"

Moi, en levant les yeux au ciel : "Dois-je te rappeler que c'est TOI qui a insisté pour que j'arrête de te tenir la main pour marcher ? Si tu peux marcher tout seul, tu dois pouvoir courir tout seul !"

Duo, indigné : "Tu sais très bien que non ! Là, c'est pas pareil !"

...Ooooh ! J'ai gagné ! Il est trop mignonnnn !

Je m'accroupis devant lui et le prend dans mes bras : "Ouaiiis ! Alors j'aurais le droit de te prendre dans mes bras quand on s'enfuira ?"

Duo, embarrassé : "Si tu me tiens la main et que tu me dis où sont les obstacles, ça ira parfaitement !"

Je le lâche, me relève et m'éloigne un peu : "Bon, reste-la. J'me change, j'en ai pour une minute !"

Duo, les bras croisés, me tourne le dos, bien qu'il soit aveugle : "Et on peut savoir où tu vas trouver ces vêtements ?"

Moi, triomphante : "Une professionnelle ne livre jamais ses secrets !"

--------------------

Et voilà, le travail ! Nous voici dans le mâgnifique restaurant, assis à une mâgnifique table couverte de mâgnifiques mets très appétissants. J'ai réussi à me faire passer pour une richissime orpheline, héritière d'une fortune colossale et Duo est mon jeune frère un peu excentrique qui rêve de devenir prêtre et qui s'habille déjà comme s'il en était un. Je me suis habillée d'une mâgnifique robe de soirée, moulante, couleur bleu nuit avec des reflets brillants, légèrement décolletée et fendue jusqu'au genou. Les serveurs n'arrêtent pas de me reluquer chaque fois qu'ils nous apportent des plats mais au moins on mannnnnnnnnnnge !

Duo, inquiet : "Tu es sûre que ça va aller : on arrive bientôt au dessert. Regardes bien autour de nous : est-ce que quelqu'un a l'air de se douter de quelque chose ?"

Moi, tranquillement, en m'essuyant la bouche avec ma serviette : "Mais non, tout va bien !"

"Mademoiselle, désirez-vous quelque chose pour votre dessert ?"

Je lève les yeux vers le serveur et, hum, le regarde droit dans les yeux : est-ce qu'il s'adresse à moi ou à ma poitrine ?

Moi, gênée : "Hum - hum ! Oui, JE (et pas ma poitrine) voudrais, (une glace ! Nan, c'est trop rapide à préparer, il faut que je réfléchisse à notre fuite.) je voudrais de la tarte, heu, vous avez quoi comme tarte ?"

Pendant que le serveur énonce à ma poitrine la longue liste de tartes qu'ils ont à la carte, je réfléchis à notre sortie. Voyons, on pourrait arranger ça façon "grande comédie" : je pourrais faire croire que je me sens mal et faire semblant de m'évanouir ? Ou encore, mettre le feu au tablier du serveur qui apporterait l'addition. Héhéhé ! Ça mettrait le feu à ses...Enfin bon, ça ferait peur à beaucoup de monde et ça créerait une sacré panique ! Bah, qu'est-ce que je raconte, c'est parfait ça, comme plan ! En plus, ça m'évitera de me téléporter ! Duo et moi, on profitera de la panique pour s'enfuir et ça devrait suffire ! Raah ! Non, c'est pas un petit feu de forêt qui va mettre le restaurant sens dessus - dessous !

Je regarde autour de nous : pratiquement tous les hommes de la salle, clients et serveurs, me reluquent discrètement.

BON ! Finalement, autant créer un incendie ! On va mettre le feu à TOUS les tabliers de TOUS les serveurs et à TOUTES les serviettes de TOUS les mecs qui louchent sur ma poitrine ou sur mes jambes ! Ouaiiiiis ! ÇA c'est un plan qui assure !

Moi, joyeusement, en coupant court à la mâgnifique conversation entre le serveur et ma poitrine : "Bon, alors je vais prendre de la tarte aux pommes !"

Serveur, troublé : "B-bien. C'est noté ! Et votre frère ?"

Duo, hésitant : "Heu, pareil."

Moi, ravie à l'idée de mon plan : "Si tu veux prendre plusieurs desserts, y'a pas d'problème, Duo !"

Duo, déconcerté (Elle s'y croit vraiment trop !) : "Nan-nan. Ça va, grande soeur."

Moi, joyeusement : "Okay ! Alors ce sera deux tartes aux pommes !"

Le serveur note notre commande, salue ma poitrine d'un dernier coup d'oeil et s'éloigne, très troublé.

Duo se penche au dessus de la table et me chuchote : "Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à ta façon de parler : ça m'étonne qu'il n'ait encore rien remarqué alors que tu ne fais aucun effort pour ressembler à une dame !"

...Quoi ? J'ai pas l'air d'une dame ? Moi ?!

Je m'apprête à commencer une grande plaidoirie mais finalement me ravise : après tout, il a parfaitement raison. Je dois faire plus attention. Au bout de dix longues minutes d'attente, on vient enfin nous servir nos desserts.

Serveur, toujours aussi troublé : "Vous prendrez un café après cela mademoiselle ?"

Moi, très sérieusement : "Non, merci. Par contre, si vous pouviez m'apporter l'addition..."

Serveur, surpris : "Vous, vous ne voulez pas attendre d'avoir terminé votre repas ?"

Moi, avec un grand sourire : "Non, ce n'est pas le genre de détail qui entache mon repas."

Le serveur, troublé : "Bien mademoiselle, je vous apporte ça tout de suite."

Il salue ma poitrine, mon "frère" puis part en direction de l'accueil pour aller calculer le montant de notre festin.

Duo, en mangeant sa part de gâteau : "Pas mal. Tu t'es bien débrouillée sur ce coup-là."

Moi, joyeusement : "Et oui ! Comme si la vue de l'addition pouvait inquiéter quelqu'un d'aussi riche que moi ?! Oh oh oh !"

Duo, calmement : "Ta part de tarte a disparu."

Moi, affolée : "QUOI ?!"

Ben non, elle est là. Grrr !

Moi, boudeuse : "Menteur !"

Duo, en soupirant : "Je suis aveugle et toi, tu vois parfaitement, comment veux-tu que je sache si ta part a disparu ! Réfléchis un peu !"

Légèrement vexée, je ne réponds rien et maudis intérieurement ma gloutonnerie. ARGH ! ET voilà le serveur qui s'approche avec une drôle de tête ! Est-ce qu'il aurait deviné ?

Serveur, inquiet : "Excusez-moi de vous déranger mademoiselle mais pouvez-vous me dire très honnêtement..."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! On est cuiiiiiiits !

Serveur, en me montrant un monsieur qui me reluque discrètement (et qui devient alors écarlate et retourne à son assiette) : "Est-ce que vous êtes arrivés AVANT ou APRES ce monsieur ?"

Bah, pourquoi il me demande ça ?

Moi, en tremblant : "Heu, il en est encore à son entrée et nous en sommes déjà au dessert, alors je suppose qu'on est arrivés bien avant lui. (Même s'il est vrai qu'on a mangé à la vitesse grand v, Duo et moi, tellement on était affamés tous les deux !)"

Le serveur acquiesce avec un grand sourire et retourne à l'accueil pour dire quelque chose à l'hôtesse qui fait alors le tour du comptoir et se dirige vers, oh non ! VERS LE BUREAU DU GÉRANT DU RESTAURANT !

Paniquée, je chuchote précipitamment à Duo : "On est repérés ! On est repérés ! Prépare-toi à mettre les voiles !"

Duo avale le reste de sa part de tarte en une seule fois et se lève. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur le tablier du serveur qui s'approche, accompagné de l'hôtesse et du gérant du restaurant.

Duo, impatient : "Sora, allons-nous en ! Ils arrivent !"

Moi, déterminée : "Sors, je vais faire diversion !"

Duo, inquiet : "Mais si ça ne marche pas, tu vas te faire prendre !"

Aaaah ! SI ! Il faut que ça marche ! Allez, concentres-toi ! Du feu, du feu.

"Mademoiselle ! Attendez ! Où allez-vous enfin ?! Moi qui venais justement vous annoncer une grande nouvelle !"

Hein ?

Je relâche aussitôt ma concentration et une gigantesque flamme s'élève du tablier du serveur (qui pousse un cri terrible) puis retombe et s'éteint aussitôt.

Tous les clients se tournent vers nous avec un visage inquiet et rempli d'incompréhension. Le gérant du restaurant ouvre la bouche mais ne dit rien. L'hôtesse plaque ses deux mains sur sa bouche et le serveur couine légèrement pour faire le deuil de ses... Personnellement, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Duo, déconcerté : "Qu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Gérant, perplexe, à l'adresse de l'hôtesse : "Heu, Sandrine, emmenez Hertz en cuisine s'il vous plaît, pour qu'il s'occupe de...Enfin bref, emmenez-le."

Hôtesse, confuse : "Oh ! Oui, tout de suite, monsieur."

Ils s'éloignent lentement, l'hôtesse épaulant le serveur, qui clopine et gémit à chaque pas. Le gérant les suit des yeux avec un air inquiet.

Moi, perplexe : "Heu, c'est quoi cette grande nouvelle que vous vouliez me dire ?"

Le gérant quitte la cuisine des yeux et se tourne vers nous avec un grand sourire sur le visage : "Ah oui ! Tous les ans, nous organisons une sorte de tombola pour Noël ! Le 100 000e client de l'année gagne un super prix ! Cette année, nous n'avons pas eu notre 100 000e client avant Noël mais aujourd'hui ! Vous êtes notre 100 000e client ou plutôt _cliente_, mademoiselle ! Félicitations !"

...Hein ?

Je regarde Duo qui a levé vers moi son visage étonné. Autour de nous, tout le monde nous applaudit.

Moi, hésitant : "Attendez un peu ! On a gagné un prix ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Le gérant, joyeusement : "Et bien tout d'abord ! Nous vous offrons votre repas !"

Wo-woeee ! Ça pour une bonne nouvelle ! C'est _génial_ ! Pas besoin de mettre le feu au restaurant ! Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé me venger des autres pervers. Bah, j'ai déjà ma revanche sur ce petit branleur de serveur ! Héhéhé ! Aaah, Pauvre garçon.

Le gérant, toujours ravi : "De plus, vous avez gagné un séjour touristique en pension complète pour deux personnes, sur la Lune, dans un hôtel 5 étoiles, bien entendu !"

_Cinq étoiles ? En pension complète ?_ Ça veut dire trois repas par jour, tout frais payé, une chambre avec un vrai lit, très très confortable, et surtout de l'eau ! De l'eauuuuuuuu ! Sur cette colonie, c'est très difficile d'en obtenir alors...Ouf ! C'est rassurant de savoir que je ne vais pas passer une semaine sans me laver !

Moi, très excitée : "Et je peux emmener mon petit frère, hein ? Même s'il n'est pas encore majeur, ça ne pose pas de problème, n'est-ce pas ?"

Gérant, avec un sourire bienveillant : "Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème. Tenez, voici votre prix."

Il me tend une grande enveloppe que je prends en tremblant. A l'intérieur, se trouvent deux billets pour un aller-retour V08744-Lune et une lettre de félicitation à laquelle ont été agrafés deux tickets gagnants pour un week-end de 2 jours et 2 nuits...

Moi, en lisant la lettre avec un air très impressionné : "...en pension complète pour deux personnes dans un hôtel 5 étoiles où vous pourrez profiter de la piscine, de la salle de danse ou la salle de billard et où des soins balnéo thérapeutiques vous seront proposés."

Duo, impressionné : "Une piscine ? Des soins balnéo-quoi ?"

Moi, perplexe : "Heu, je t'expliquerai plus tard ! (Au gérant) Et donc, si on veut, on peut y aller aujourd'hui même ?"

Gérant, étonné : "Oui, bien sûr, si vous voulez..."

Je baisse les yeux vers Duo et nous échangeons un large sourire satisfait.

-----------------

Hiiiiiiiiiii ! Ça y est ! Ça y est ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit dans une navette ! C'est tout bonnement incroyable ! Je suis dans l'Espaaaaaace ! Déjà que je n'avais jamais pris l'avion alors une navette, vous imaginez la nouveauté pour moi ? Je fais mon baptême de l'Espace avant de faire mon baptême de l'air !

Wouaaah ! On peut voir des tonnes et des tonnes d'étoile ! Je n'en ai jamais vu autant ! C'est super beau ! Je me tourne vers Duo pour lui faire mille et une remarques sur le paysage mais il dort. ° C'est nouveau pour lui aussi. Je veux dire, d'habitude, il voyage toujours en passager clandestin et cette fois, il peut enfin goûter au moelleux des fauteuils, aux plateaux-repas et au paysage. Enfin, je suis pas sûre qu'il y ait des fenêtres dans la soute à bagages, peut-être que si. En attendant, c'est moi qui suis prêt du hublot et c'est moi qui profite de la vue !

Aaah. (Soupir) Qu'est-ce que c'est beau ! Je suis entourée par les deux plus belles vues qui soient ! Ah la la ! Je pourrais pleurer de bonheur ! Nan. Le bonheur suprême, ce serait si Duo avait dix ans de plus, là, ce serait le must ! Mais bon, vu ce qui se passe entre nous dix ans après, je préfère encore cette époque !

Pfff ! Repenser à l'autre Duo me donne le cafard mais je n'ai même plus envie de pleurer. Ça me fatigue de pleurer sur moi-même, alors que le petit Duo a supporté des douleurs bien plus terribles que mon petit chagrin d'amour ! Ouais. J'ai plutôt honte de moi quand je pense que j'ai tant pleuré pour une si petite chose ! Le petit Duo a vécu bien pire ! Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer sur mes malheurs si inférieurs aux siens.

En fait, le Duo du présent est vraiment admirable d'avoir continué à vivre malgré tout ce qui lui est arrivé. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait pu devenir aussi méchant en à peine quelques jours.

------------------

Et nous voilà arrivés ! Enfin !

J'utilise le passe magnétique et pousse la porte de ma chambre.

...OH !

Kyaaaaaaaaah ! C'est comme à la télé ! Une télévision à écran géant, un canapé qui semble vous appeler avec tout ses coussins, un petit escalier qui mène à une autre pièce que je suppose être la chambre, une autre porte qui doit sûrement mener à la salle de bain, un minibar, une table de salon transparente avec une corbeille de fruit, un panier à glaçon dans son trépied avec une bouteille de champagne. Aaaaah ! Même si je ne vais utiliser aucune de ces choses, c'est vraiment trop coooool !

Je me précipite vers le canapé et m'étale dans les coussins.

Moi, en respirant profondément : "Wouaaaah ! Ça sent le neuf ! On sent encore l'odeur du cuir !"

Je me retourne sur le dos et regarde Duo entrer timidement dans la pièce : "C'est si beau que ça ?"

Moi, joyeusement : "Ouais ! Dommage que tu ne puisses pas voir ça ! Hum. (Ton beaucoup plus triste, naturellement) Désolée de t'avoir rendu aveugle, c'est ma faute."

Duo, en soupirant : "Bah, c'est pas grave. Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, c'était un accident, c'est tout."

Mais c'est sûrement la seule fois que Duo va dans un endroit pareil. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il voie ça.

Moi, avec douceur : "Tu veux que je t'accompagne à ta chambre ? Il y a un escalier à monter pour arriver au côté chambre et tu pourrais tomber. Tu veux peut-être te reposer ?

Duo, en souriant : "Nan, ça va. J'ai assez roupillé aujourd'hui !"

Moi, en haussant les épaules : "Bon."

Moi, non plus, je n'ai pas sommeil : j'ai dormi pendant la moitié du trajet ! Pff ! Si au moins on avait des bagages à défaire, mais là, on a rien ! Rien à faire ! Et vu l'heure qu'il est, la piscine et tout le reste doivent être fermés. Hmmm. Si j'étais avec l'autre Duo, si on sortait encore ensemble, le programme de la soirée serait déjà tout tracé d'avance. Pff ! Si seulement j'avais un jeu de cartes !

Et puis, je sais même pas ce que je fais ici ! J'ai changé complètement le cours de l'histoire à cause de ma sale manie de ne vouloir faire de la peine à personne ! Je devais rester quelques heures avec Duo et nous voilà embarqués pour passer tout un week-end ensemble ! Et déjà, je me sens si attachée à lui ! Comment je vais faire pour lui expliquer que bientôt, je devrais m'en aller ? Quelle galère ! Si ça tombe, j'ai même empêché qu'il rencontre la pouf au bouton de chemise ! Je me demande si c'est un bien ou un mal.

Pour le savoir, il faudrait que je rentre, avant de faire davantage de dégâts. D'ailleurs, cette fille _au bouton de chemise_, pourquoi est-ce que Duo a copié son geste l'autre soir, quand il était encore dans son état normal ? Pourquoi m'avoir donné ce bouton de chemise ? Il m'avait dit qu'il me servirait à quelque chose mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment ce stupide morceau de plastique pourrait m'aider !

Duo, intrigué : ″À quoi tu penses ?"

Moi, distraitement : ″À un bouton de chemise. Le garçon que j'aime beaucoup me l'a donné en me disant qu'il me servirait un jour mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a voulu dire."

Duo, curieux : ″Montres."

J'ôte la ficelle de mon cou et la lui passe. Il retourne le bouton entre ses doigts avant d'hausser les épaules : ″Ce n'est qu'un simple morceau de plastique !"

Moi, en souriant : ″Oui. Mais bizarrement, j'y tiens beaucoup."

Duo s'assied à côté de moi et me le rend : ″C'est sûrement parce que c'est le garçon que tu aimes beaucoup qui te l'a donné."

Moi, pensivement : "Oui., sans doute."

Aah. Je n'aime pas parler de ça : ça me fait penser à tous les bons moments que j'ai passés avec l'autre Duo et surtout à la nuit où il m'a donné ce bouton de chemise, juste après qu'on ait..., avant que je me fasse kidnapper, avant qu'il ne devienne dur et méchant avec moi. (Snif)

Duo, inquiet : "Hé ! Tu pleures ?"

Moi, essuyant rapidement mes larmes : "Nan nan ! Tout va bien ! Allez ! Si on veut s'amuser toute la journée de demain, on ferait bien d'aller se coucher ! Viens, je t'accompagne à ta chambre !"

Je prend sa main et me lève mais Duo ne bouge pas.

Moi, énergiquement : "Allez ! On y va !?"

Duo, embarrassé : "Je, il y a bien un escalier à monter pour aller dans la chambre ?"

Moi, perplexe : "Heu, oui."

Duo, timidement : "Si je me réveille avant toi, demain matin, et si je veux pas rester dans ma chambre, je risque de tomber."

Moi, comprenant de moins en moins où il veut en venir : "Oui, il y a des chances, si tu ne fais pas attention et puis tu pourrais glisser aussi, vu comment c'est bien ciré !"

Duo, rougissant : "Alors, à la place, je pourrais peut-être dormir dans ta chambre ce soir ? (Précipitamment) Bien sûr, je ne veux pas que tu penses à l'autre gars cette nuit, d'accord ?"

Woe ? Dormir dans ma chambre ? Tous les deux ? Oui, pourquoi pas !

Je le regarde avec tendresse et pose une main sur sa tête : "Oui, d'accord ! Y'a pas d'problème !"

Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas dormir tout seul ce soir ?

Je le prend par la main et nous montons lentement l'escalier, très prudemment, même s'il est minuscule (à peine trois marches) ! °

Duo, déconcerté : "Hé ! T'appuies pas sur moi comme ça, je vais tomber !"

Moi, gênée : "Désolée, j'ai peur des escaliers ! Je suis tombée dedans quand j'étais toute petite alors, c'est peut-être pour ça."

Duo, acquiesçant : "Aah. Alors t'es pas douée de naissance ?"

Moi, vexée : "Duo !"

-----------------------

Aaah. C'était sympa cette nuit : je me suis endormie en regardant Duo dormir juste à côté de moi et je me suis réveillé en le trouvant à moitié allongé sur moi. C'était vraiment trop mignon ! Bien sûr après, c'était moins mignon quand il m'a donné un coup de poing sur le nez en remuant. ° mais j'ai quand même très bien dormi ! Évidemment, pour récupérer le peu de pouvoir que j'avais utilisé la veille, j'ai dormi jusqu'à 11h mais au moins, aujourd'hui, je suis en pleine forme !

Après un copieux et délicieux petit-déjeuner, nous sommes retournés à la chambre pour décider de notre programme de l'après-midi. Assise sur le canapé, je regarde les brochures de l'hôtel et celles décrivant les activités qu'on peut faire sur la Lune.

Moi, joyeusement : "Wouaaah ! Il y a tellement de choses à faire ! Mais il ne nous reste que deux jours et une nuit ! On peut faire les magasins, aller au théâtre, à l'opéra, visiter le musée de l'Espace, aller à la piscine de l'hôtel...Aaaaah ! Mon dieu ! Il y a même des sources thermales artificielles dans cet hôtel !"

Duo, assis dans un fauteuil à côté, soupire : "Comment veux-tu aller faire les magasins alors qu'on n'a pas d'argent ? De plus, je te rappelle que je suis aveugle : tu veux vraiment m'emmener au théâtre, à l'opéra et dans un musée alors que je ne pourrais _rien_ voir ?"

Hmmm. C'est vrai. Ça limite beaucoup nos choix.

Duo, embarrassé : "Et puis, la piscine, est-ce qu'elle est profonde ?"

Moi, surprise : "Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas nager ?"

Duo, gêné : "Non. Je ne suis jamais allé à la piscine, ni à la mer."

Moi, en souriant : "Si ça peut te réconforter, à ton âge, moi non plus je ne savais pas nager ! J'ai appris il n'y a pas très longtemps, au début du collège je crois, vers douze, treize ans. Aaah, je sais plus !"

Duo, curieux : "Au fait, t'as quel âge ?"

Moi, tranquillement : "Presque dix-huit ans !"

Duo, pensivement : "Donc, tu n'es pas encore majeure, tu as une famille et tu voyages seule."

Ah, voilà encore une situation gênante !

Moi, embarrassée : "Bah, j'étais en vacances avec des amis et il s'est passé plein de problèmes ! (Ça c'est sûr ! °) Tellement de problèmes, c'est très compliqué à expliquer ! Mais finalement, je me suis enfuie."

Duo, surpris : "Tu t'es enfuie ?"

Moi, tristement : "Oui, (Joyeusement) mais ça va mieux maintenant ! Je suis contente d'être avec toi !"

Duo, tristement : "Mais ta famille doit s'inquiéter pour toi ! Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi !"

C'est vrai, mais...

Moi, décidée : "Mais je ne peux te laisser tout seul ! Je t'ai promis qu'on resterait ensemble ! Je dois tenir ma promesse !"

Duo baisse la tête : "Mais tu es sûrement en train de faire de la peine à beaucoup de gens."

Non. Duo ne s'intéresse plus à moi, alors...

Duo, déterminé : "Tes amis, ta famille, ils ont besoin de toi !"

C'est vrai. Sunny, Snow, les autres garçons doivent être à ma recherche. Rien que pour eux, je ne dois pas tout laisser tomber. Pour mes parents, ma famille et mes amis qui m'attendent à Beauvais, très très loin d'ici, je ne dois pas les abandonner. Si je disparaissais, je sais bien qu'ils seraient morts d'inquiétude !

Moi, tristement : "Oui, tu as raison mais je ne veux pas t'abandonner non plus. C'est vrai qu'il faudra que je rentre à un moment, mais pas tout de suite."

Duo acquiesce mais ne répond rien. Évidemment, il doit être déçu de savoir que je ne resterai pas toujours avec lui, comme je le lui avais promis. Pfff ! Quelle nulle je suis ! Même pas capable de tenir ses promesses !

Moi, avec un faible sourire : "Bon, si tu veux, je peux essayer de t'apprendre à nager aujourd'hui ?"

Duo, avec un sourire forcé : "Ouais, je sais pas ce que ça va donner mais bon, je te fais confiance."

Bon. Il ne mentirait pas déjà, hein ? S'il peut encore me dire ça, c'est qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop. Espérons.

---------------------

Quelle triste journée ! Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi mal à l'aise : pendant toute ma petite leçon de natation, alors que le petit Duo se débrouillait très bien et même s'amusait beaucoup, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qu'il m'avait dit en début d'après-midi. C'est vrai que je devrais rentrer : ma soeur et mes amies doivent s'inquiéter pour moi et les g-boys comptent sur moi pour les ramener dans leur monde. Oui, même Duo compte sur moi pour le ramener chez lui !

Il faut que je rentre. Il faut que je rentre mais je ne peux pas abandonner Duo : il va encore se retrouver tout seul et je ne veux pas qu'il reste encore à traîner ses vieux fantômes derrière lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille ou qu'il me déteste. Bon, c'est vrai que si je pars, il aura raison de m'en vouloir mais je ne veux que mon départ le rende triste ! Mais il faut que je rentre, le plus vite possible, dès que notre séjour ici sera terminé. Demain soir, je partirai. En attendant, il faut que je trouve un moyen pour l'annoncer à Duo mais comment ? Je pensais que la nuit me porterait conseil mais pour cela, il faudrait déjà que j'arrive à m'endormir mais la perspective d'abandonner Duo ne me plaît pas du tout et celle de revoir l'autre Duo me fait carrément peur ! Rien que d'y penser, j'ai un noeud dans la gorge et en pensant à lui, j'ai envie de pleurer !

"Hé ! Tu fais un cauchemar ?"

Je me retourne et prend la main que Duo a posé sur mon épaule : "Nan, ça va. Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu...?"

De son autre main, Duo passe un doigt sur ma joue et essuie mes larmes avant de me demander d'un air triste : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est ta famille qui te manque ?"

Oh. S'il savait...

Moi, renâclant : "Nan. (Snirfl) C'est juste que je ne veux pas t'abandonner et je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul, comme quand on est sorti de prison et que tu es parti sans moi. Je ne veux pas que tu redeviennes comme ça."

Duo, sérieusement : "Je ne redeviendrai pas comme ça."

Moi, en souriant faiblement : "Même, je veux rester avec toi. Chez moi, il y a quelqu'un que je ne veux pas voir. Quelqu'un qui me fait peur."

Duo, surpris : "C'est à cause de lui si tu es partie ?"

Moi, reniflant : "Oui, il m'a dit des choses dures. Il m'a menti et manipulée. Enfin, je crois. C'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre qui le force à être comme ça. En tout cas, j'ai peur de le revoir, il me fait peur."

Duo réfléchit un moment avant de me demander, très sérieusement : "Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux ! (Il me sourit faiblement) Après tout, tu m'as bien dit que c'était moins dur si on faisait les choses ensembles ? Si je viens avec toi, tu n'auras pas peur et s'il te dit des choses méchantes, je pourrai te défendre !"

C'est trop gentil. Et tellement mignon.

Moi, en souriant tristement : "Malheureusement, c'est impossible. C'est trop compliqué à t'expliquer mais je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi. Même si c'est bien de partager des choses ensemble, il y a toujours une grande épreuve dans notre vie qu'il nous faut surmonter tout seul. Tu as déjà été très fort de ton côté, maintenant c'est à mon tour d'être courageuse."

Duo, tristement : "Alors tu vas partir bientôt ?"

Je baisse les yeux et pose mon regard sur nos deux mains enlacées : "Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie et pourtant, il le faut. Tôt ou tard, il faudra que je parte. Bientôt je crois, et pour longtemps."

Duo, inquiet : "Longtemps ? Combien de temps ?!"

Est-ce que je dois vraiment lui dire _toute_ la vérité ? Dix ans, c'est trop ! C'est beaucoup trop pour lui ! Il n'a même pas vécu dix ans ! Il ne peut pas savoir ce que c'est ! Ça va lui sembler, une éternité ! Non. Je ne peux pas lui dire, pas comme ça. Il faut que je trouve un autre moyen.

Moi, hésitant : "Longtemps."

Voyons voir. La moitié de dix ans, ce sera en 193, Duo sera déjà avec le docteur G. Il s'ennuiera moins, il ne sera pas tout seul. Je crois qu'ils se rencontrent en 192. Après, en 195, il y aura l'Opération Météore et il deviendra pilote de gundam. Il rencontrera Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei. Et puis en 196, il y aura ce truc avec Marie-Meya Barton, Endless Waltz, et enfin, en 197, Preventer 5. Il n'aura pas le temps de s'ennuyer ! Après, on se retrouvera mais alors, est-ce que tout recommencera ? Les mêmes erreurs ? Le même jeu ?

Moi, en souriant faiblement : "Au début, ce sera très dur, mais après, tu vas rencontrer plein de gens, te faire plein d'amis et puis peut-être, peut-être que tu m'oublieras. Tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer, tu peux me croire !"

Duo, choqué : "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment tu peux le savoir ?"

De ma main libre, je passe une main dans ses cheveux : "Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus ! Quand la guerre sera terminée, quand la paix sera revenue dans les colonies alors, on se retrouvera."

Duo, énervé : "Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? La fin de la guerre ? La paix dans les colonies ? Tu rêves !"

Moi, sévèrement : "Tu n'y crois pas, c'est ça ? Tu ne devrais pas douter Duo ! N'abandonnes pas, d'accord ? Ça arrivera, je te le promets ! Quand tout sera redevenu tranquille, on se retrouvera, promis. Je la tiendrai cette promesse-là."

Duo hésite un moment avant de tenter une dernière fois : "Tu es sûre que ça va arriver ? Tu es sûre qu'on se retrouvera ?"

Je ferme les yeux et serre sa main dans la mienne : "Si je te le dis ! Maintenant dors, il est tard !"

Duo, après un long silence : "Bonne nuit, Sarah."

Moi, en souriant : "Bonne nuit Duo."

--------------------

"C'est décidé. Je pars aujourd'hui. Avant la fin de la journée."

Ça me fait vraiment de la peine de lui dire ça comme ça, aussi précipitamment mais je dois partir, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. J'ai attendu la fin du petit-déjeuner pour lui annoncer ça et maintenant, je regretterais presque tellement l'expression de son visage me fait mal au coeur.

Duo, sous le choc : "Aujourd'hui ? Déjà ?"

Moi, tristement : "Oui. Je pourrais prétexter vouloir passer encore de bons moments avec toi pour retarder mon départ mais dans ce cas, je ne partirai jamais. Plus vite on se séparera, plus vite tu t'habitueras à mon absence. Et puis, on ne se connaît que depuis quelques jours alors, je ne doute pas que tu m'oublieras vite !"

Duo, choqué, se lève d'un bond : "N'importe quoi ! Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Tu dis ça exprès pour que je te déteste parce que tu ne veux pas me faire de la peine, c'est ça ? Et bien ça ne marche pas !"

Quoi ? Non, je dis ça comme ça, parce que s'il m'oublie, ce sera plus facile pour lui. Mais c'est vrai, il a raison : s'il m'oublie, ou s'il est en colère contre moi, au moins, il ne ressentira pas de la peine.

Moi, tristement : "Excuses-moi Duo. La situation n'est pas facile."

Duo, cynique : "Elle est trop compliquée, c'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

Moi, tristement : "Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Ce que je veux dire... (C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que je veux dire ? Je, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.) Duo, tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit la dernière fois ? Je tiens beaucoup à toi Duo, tu es quelqu'un de très important pour moi."

Duo écarquille les yeux et se rassied avec un air étonné.

Moi, sérieusement : "Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se quitte avec les larmes aux yeux alors qu'on est sûr de se retrouver un jour. Si on essayait de profiter au maximum de cette dernière journée ?"

Duo rosit légèrement, baisse les yeux avant de me sourire très doucement : "D'accord."

-----------------

Bon. Voilà. Dans quelques heures, je serais de retour en Enfer. Mais, je ne préfère pas y penser. Mmmmm. Ces sources chaudes sont vraiment un délice. Dommage que Duo n'ait pas voulu en profiter. Après cette longue journée, il l'avait bien mérité lui aussi. Malgré sa cécité, nous sommes allés au théâtre et au musée de l'Espace et après, en rentrant à l'hôtel, nous avons profité des soins balnéo-thérapeutiques. Un vrai bonheur ! C'était vraiment une super journée ! J'aurais bien aimé que Duo en ait de vrais souvenirs, des souvenirs visuels, mais bon, peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça : au moins, il m'oubliera plus vite. Aaah ! Ce qui me fait penser : c'est ma faute si Duo est devenu aveugle alors il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen de lui faire retrouver la vue ! En plus, comment il fera pour devenir pilote de gundam s'il n'est pas capable de voir les commandes ? ° Il faut que j'essaie de le guérir ! Avec mon pouvoir peut-être ? Ouais, je vais essayer. Quand je serais sortie de ces délicieuses sources thermales. Mmmm.

"Sa, Sarah ? Tu es là ?"

AaAAAAAAAAAAAAaaah !

Mon réflexe immédiat est de remonter ma serviette et de me recroqueviller dans l'eau.

Moi, rougissant : "Duo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Duo s'avance prudemment dans l'eau et s'assit contre un rocher : "Ben, la dame du vestiaire m'a dit que tu étais là et comme il n'y a personne du côté des hommes et juste toi du côté des dames, elle a ajouté que ce n'était pas dérangeant si je venais me baigner avec toi. Ça ne te dérange pas, toi ?"

ARGH ! Si ! Je me sens gênée d'être dans une tenue aussi légère en présence d'un garçon si jeune mais bon, il est aveugle alors il n'y a pas de problème ! Même si je perdais ma serviette par accident, ce serait pas grave !

Moi, gênée : "Un peu, mais bon, ça ira ! Hm. Bouges pas, j'arrive."

Je m'approche très lentement, en me cramponnant bien, d'une main à ma serviette, pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, et d'une autre main aux rochers, pour ne pas glisser et écraser Duo. ° Arrivée à bon port, je m'assois à côté de lui et essaie de me détendre le plus possible.

Duo, hésitant : "Alors, c'est où chez toi ?"

Super ! --° Exactement ce dont je ne voulais pas parler !

Moi, précipitamment : "Ooh. En France."

Duo, perplexe : "Hein ? Tu veux dire, la zone Européenne ? Là, où il y avait la France avant ?"

Ah, mais quelle idiote ! C'est vrai que la géographie n'est pas la même dans ce monde !

Moi, gênée : "Oui, c'est ça ! Héhéhé ! Je ne suis pas très à la page !"

Duo, déconcerté : "Tu as même une centaine d'années de retard : ça va faire longtemps que la France a disparu !"

Moi, très embarrassée : "Bah, j'ai jamais été très douée en histoire-géo. En fait, j'ai jamais été très douée pour beaucoup de choses !"

Duo, sérieusement : "Mais si, il y a forcément quelque chose pour laquelle tu as un talent particulier !"

Moi, distraitement : "Heu, rêvasser ? Me faire des films ? Inventer des histoires ?"

Duo, ironique : "Et tu oublies "briser des promesses" !"

Moi, honteuse : "Oui, c'est vrai. Alors tu m'en veux toujours ?"

Duo, en haussant les épaules : "Non, tu es comme ça, c'est tout ! Et puis, puisque tu m'as promis qu'on se reverrait !"

Moi, joyeusement : ″Oui ! Et celle-là, tu peux être sûr que je vais la tenir de promesse !"

Ouais, c'est sûr !

Soudain, à ma grande surprise, Duo se tourne vers moi et me prend dans ses bras : « C'est pas juste que tu partes déjà, alors qu'on vient juste de se rencontrer, alors qu'on formait une super équipe ! »

Un peu embarrassée, je passe mes bras dans son dos et le serre contre moi tendrement : « Duo, ne t'en fais pas pour ça d'accord ? Quoi qu'il arrive, quand on se retrouvera, je ferais de mon mieux pour passer le plus de temps possible avec toi ! On reformera une équipe et on se serrera les coudes en cas de coup dur, d'accord ? »

Il s'écarte légèrement de moi et me fixe sévèrement : « Tu me le promets cette fois, hein ? Pour de vrai ! »

Moi, gênée : « Ouiii ! Je te le promets ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'ébouriffer ses cheveux en riant. Duo fronce les sourcils et m'éclabousse avec un air malicieux. Nous échangeons un regard complice (ou presque, vu qu'il est aveugle !) et commençons une bataille d'eau.

--------------------

Ouinnnn ! Je ne veux pas partir !

Nous voilà tous les deux, Duo et moi, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sur les banquettes de la salle d'attente, dans le spatioport lunaire.

Moi, soupirant : "Pff ! C'était bien la peine de se dépêcher, alors que ta navette est en retard !"

Duo, tranquillement : « C'est pas grave ! Je crois que je vais pas prendre la navette de retour pour V08744 finalement."

Argh ! Mais si Duo ne prend pas cette navette, il va vouloir assister à mon départ dans la navette terrestre alors que ce n'est pas vraiment le moyen de transport adéquat pour mon voyage !

Moi, inquiète : "Mais, heu, tu vas aller où comme ça ?"

Merde ! C'est vrai ça ! Il faut que je lui rende la vue sinon le cours de l'histoire va complètement changer ! Qué baka ! J'ai failli oublier ! Comme d'habitude ! Le problème c'est que si je le guéris maintenant, il va voir mon visage !

Duo, hésitant : "Je ne sais pas, j'aurais vraiment aimé venir avec toi. En plus, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'expérience comme passager clandestin."

Moi, en posant une main sur son épaule : "Duo, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible. (Il baisse la tête, tristement) Mais ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai promis qu'on se retrouverait et je peux t'assurer que je tiendrais cette promesse !"

Duo, tristement : "Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? Avec tous ces soldats et avec la vie que je mène, je ne suis même pas sûr d'être encore là dans dix ans !"

Duo...

Moi, sur un ton encourageant : "Justement, si tu fais de ton mieux pour rester en vie, on a toutes les chances de se revoir ! (Oui, c'est ça, c'est exactement ça !) Écoutes, si deux personnes se séparent, mais restent en vie, chacune de leur côté, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elles se retrouvent un jour, non ? Surtout si elles ne s'oublient pas et qu'elles veulent se retrouver !"

Duo lève la tête vers moi avec un air étonné : "Vraiment ? Tu crois ?"

Moi, déterminée : "Bien sûr ! Tant qu'on est en vie et tant qu'on ne s'oublie pas, je suis sûre qu'on se retrouvera !"

Duo baisse la tête et semble réfléchir un moment. Finalement, il sourit et relève les yeux vers moi : "Dis, pour ne pas t'oublier, j'aimerais garder un souvenir de toi, quelque chose."

Moi, embarrassée : "Je veux bien mais je n'ai rien sur moi. AAAH ! (Précipitamment) Enfin, si ! J'ai mes vêtements mais, je veux dire, je n'ai rien à te donner qui puisse faire office de souvenir, un vêtement à la limite mais je ne sais pas s'ils t'iront."

Duo, pensivement : "Ouais, c'est vrai. Et puis, je ne vais pas te demander ton bouton de chemise, puisque tu y tiens beaucoup."

Le bouton de chemise ? ... Hé, attendez un peu, là ! Si je lui donne mon bouton de chemise, et s'il le garde pendant dix ans, alors ça ferait la même chose qu'entre cette fille que le Duo du présent a rencontré il y a dix ans ! ... Mais, et si... Et si c'était _moi _la fille du bouton de chemise ? Nan, c'est pas possible ! Pourtant, ça tient tout à fait la route ! Ça voudrait dire que le geste de Duo était sincère quand il me l'a donné, ça voudrait dire qu'il savait ce qu'il disait quand il a dit qu'il me servirait un jour et que je comprendrai tout, plus tard. Il _savait_ que j'irais dans le passé. Mais alors, quand il m'a dit qu'il aimait cette fille du bouton de chemise plus que moi, _qu'est-ce qu'_il pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?_

En toute hâte, je retire mon pendentif de fortune et le place dans la main de Duo : "Si ! Prend-le ! J'insiste ! Je, je serais rassurée si je savais que c'est toi qui l'as ! Au moins, comme ça, je sais où il est et je ne le perd pas !"

Duo, hésitant : "Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas le garder ?"

Moi, déterminée : "Nan. Prend-le. Garde-le jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve, d'accord ? Tu me le rendras à ce moment-là."

Duo hésite un moment et puis finalement, il referme ses doigts sur le bouton et le glisse avec précaution dans une de ses poches : "J'en prendrai soin, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne le perdrai pas, c'est promis."

Moi, rassurée : "C'est bien."

Duo baisse la tête un moment puis la relève brusquement : "AH ! Moi aussi je dois te donner un souvenir !"

Il fouille dans ses poches mais soupire en en retirant ses mains : "Zut. Je n'ai rien."

Moi, en souriant : "C'est pas grave. Tous les souvenirs sont dans ma tête !"

Mais cette réponse ne semble pas satisfaire Duo : il se met sur les genoux sur son siège et pose une main sur mon épaule. De l'autre, il pose sa casquette sur ma tête et déclare joyeusement : "Tiens ! Voilà mon souvenir !"

Moi, surprise : "Oh ! Merci."

Duo se rassied sur son siège et me prend la main timidement : « J'espère qu'on se reverra vite quand même ! Je vais m'ennuyer si j'ai personne à surveiller ! »

Je le regarde en souriant avant de le prendre dans mes bras : « Ne t'en fais ! Tout se passera bien ! On se reverra. Tu peux en être sûr. »

Nous restons quelques minutes ainsi enlacés. Je refoule difficilement quelques larmes : bien que je sais que je vais revoir Duo dans quelques minutes, le Duo de cette époque-ci va devoir quant à lui affronter de longues années de solitude. Cette perspective me rend immensément triste mais, il faut que je me dise qu'il ne tient qu'à moi de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus. Duo mérite sincèrement d'être heureux et dès mon retour, je vais employer tous les moyens pour qu'il le soit !

Moi, joyeusement : "Duo ! Il faut que j'y aille !"

Duo, surpris : "Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais, la navette..."

Moi, embarrassée : "Ah, heu, désolée, c'est..."

Duo soupire et me sourit : "Trop compliqué à expliquer, c'est ça ?"

Moi, honteuse : "Oui."

Avant de partir, il ne faut pas que j'oublie de lui rendre sa vue ! Je prend Duo dans mes bras et le serre tout contre moi, en concentrant mes pouvoirs sur ses yeux.

Moi, inquiète : "Duo, on se retrouvera, je te le promet mais en attendant, promet-moi de rester en vie, d'accord ?"

Duo, en me serrant très fort dans ses bras : "Oui, promis."

Je m'écarte de lui, retire ma casquette et avec le scratch à l'arrière, l'ajuste à ma taille.

Moi, en enfonçant la casquette sur ma tête : "Bon, faut que j'y aille ! Duo, à bientôt, prend soin de toi."

Duo, rosissant : "Toi aussi, fais attention à toi."

Je le prend dans mes bras une dernière fois et dépose un baiser sur ses paupières fermées. J'y concentre tout mon pouvoir et relâche le tout en souhaitant très fort que Duo retrouve la vue. Puis, brusquement, je m'écarte de lui et m'enfuis en courant : "À bientôt Duo !"

Je m'élance à travers la foule en bousculant des passagers, des hôtesses, des pilotes et des soldats.

"Sarah ! Attennnnnd !"

Je me retourne vers Duo sans m'arrêter et lui fait un grand signe de main, assortie de mon sourire le plus tendre et le plus bienveillant. Si je voulais qu'il se souvienne de quelque chose, c'est de ça. Un sourire tendre et bienveillant, toujours prêt à l'accueillir.

Je slalome entre les agents de sécurité et me précipite dans un couloir. Pas de toilettes en vue ? Non. Tant pis, ce local fera l'affaire. Je me glisse à l'intérieur par une porte sur laquelle sont affichés les mots : "Interdit au public." Hum. Ça va, ce n'est qu'un placard. Il n'y a rien d'autre que des étagères, des balais et des serpillières : rien de très dangereux ! Je ferme les yeux et me focalise sur New Genetics. Un couloir, celui où j'étais il y a quelques jours, quand j'ai rencontré cet étrange Duo. Je vais le retrouver et tirer cette affaire au clair ! Quel que soit le responsable, il va payer cher pour avoir osé me faire penser qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir entre moi et Duo ! Je le retrouverai et je retrouverai Duo. Je vais retrouver tout ceux qui comptent sur moi et tout ceux qui m'attendent !

Mes paupières deviennent soudain très lourdes et mon corps si léger. Je traverse l'espace, je traverse le temps, je pars retrouver ceux qui ont besoin de moi.

Á Suivre…

* * *

Déterminée à mettre les choses au point, Sora retourne dans son monde, mais ce qu'elle va découvrir est loin d'être réjouissant ! C'est quoi cette odeur bizarre, et puis tout ce sang, et ces cris glauques ? Brrrr ! Duooooo, où es-tu ? Et c'est qui cette fille qui me ressemble autant ? Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas une alliée ! SORA IS BACK AND IS GOING TO KICK SOME ASS !!!! OH OH OH ! Bon, bon, bon, je me calme ! Rencontres et retrouvailles en Enfer dans le prochain épisode d'Hana-BE : Le retour ! 


	19. Le retour

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Hana-BE !  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Sora/Duo  
Chapitre : 19/21

Petit message : Voilààààà ! Après le chapitre 18, qui était le plus long de toute la fic, voilà de quoi reprendre lentement votre souffle avec le duel ! ... Hm ? Comment ça quel duel ?! LE duel ! Sora contre Sora ! Mais en attendant...

Merci à Seya-chan pour sa review ! Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ! Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! On se voit à la fin du chapitre pour la bande annonce du prochain épisode, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, fini de jouer ! Lets'euh go !

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Le retour

Hmm. Hop ! Atterrissage en douceur !

Je rouvre les yeux et regarde autour de moi. Je suis bel et bien dans le couloir dans lequel j'avais disparu quelques jours auparavant mais je dois avouer que le coin a sacrément changé : les lampes au plafond clignotent, les murs sont couverts de traînées de sang et de rainures, quand ils ne sont pas tout bonnement écroulés en travers du couloir.

Moi, perplexe : « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bin's ? On se croirait dans Resident Evil ! Brrr ! »

Le reste de mes sens reviennent peu à peu : au dessus de moi, j'entend le plafond craquer légèrement tandis qu'une odeur très désagréable flotte dans l'air, mélange de substances chimiques et de trucs indescriptibles assez "nouveaux" pour moi. Ça me rappelle toutes sortes d'odeurs mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi. Au loin, enfin, à quelques mètres de moi, j'entend également des grognements sauvages, des bruits de bagarre et des exclamations de gens qui se battent.

Oh la la ! Au secours ! Bon. Ça va aller ! J'ai mes pouvoirs, je suis déterminée à sauver Duo alors au boulot ! C'est pas le moment de flancher !

Je me dirige vers l'origine du bruit et découvre un étrange combat, mais n'importe lequel ! C'est un combat entre cobayes ! Enfin, peut-être pas. Certains portent des uniformes et la plupart des autres sont habillés de chemises de nuit blanches, telles que celle que je portais la nuit où j'ai quitté New Genetics pour mon petit voyage dans le passé de Duo. Un peu déconcertée, je me cache derrière un mur en attendant que tout se calme. Soudain, comme le silence retombe dans le couloir, un homme brun, d'une trentaine d'années, en uniforme, apparaît juste devant moi et me plaque contre le mur en écrasant sa main sur mon épaule. Une seconde plus tard, me voilà encerclée par tous ses collègues. L'homme brun matérialise dans sa main une sorte de sphère faite d'électricité qui crépite et me la met sous le nez, en guise de menace.

Homme brun, d'un air menaçant : « Pas un geste ! Si vous utilisez vos pouvoirs, nous serons forcés d'user des nôtres. »

HI ! Au secours !

Moi, précipitamment : « Attendez ! Je peux tout vous expliquer ! Enfin, en fait, c'est plutôt moi qui ai besoin d'explication ! J'étais prisonnière ici il y a encore quelques jours, je fais un petit voyage dans le passé après quelques ennuis avec mon petit ami et quand je reviens ici tout a changé ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Les inconnus échangent des regards interrogateurs. Une femme blonde prend la parole : « Quel est ton pouvoir ? »

Je réfléchis un moment : « C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. J'ai l'impression que je peux faire plein de choses avec ce pouvoir mais je ne pourrais pas vous dire quoi exactement. Je peux faire apparaître des objets, me téléporter dans l'espace et le temps, faire voyager des gens à travers des mondes... En tout cas, j'ai un ami ici qui a le même pouvoir que moi et il m'a dit que les personnes comme nous étaient appelés des « génies » ! »

Le brun me prend aussitôt par les épaules : « Un génie ? Il ne s'appellerait pas Witold par hasard ? »

Moi, surprise : « Si ! AH ! Vous êtes les gens qui travaillent avec lui ! Les gens de l'U, l'UP..., l'Unité Spéciale... »

Le brun me relâche brusquement en souriant : « L'USPDH ! C'est bien nous, oui ! Est-ce que tu sais où est Witold ? »

Moi, tristement : « Non. On a été séparés avant que je parte dans le passé. »

L'homme brun se tourne vers une femme un peu plus âgée que lui. Celle-ci acquiesce en souriant paisiblement : « Jusque là, elle a dit la vérité. »

Homme brun, sérieusement : « Bien. (Il se tourne vers moi) Merci. Au moins, nous savons qu'il était encore en vie il y a peu. (Il se tourne vers une femme rousse un peu enrobée) Rachel ! Fais-la sortir du bâtiment pour la mettre à l'abri ! »

Moi, précipitamment : « Non ! Attendez ! J'ai des amis ici qui sont peut-être prisonniers ! Mon petit ami est ici en tout cas, je crois. Il faut que j'aille le sauver ! »

Rouquine, d'un air compatissant : « Donnes-nous sa description et nous ferons attention à te le ramener dans les plus brefs délais ! »

C'est vrai, je pourrais faire ça mais...

Moi, sérieusement : « Non, j'irais moi-même : si Duo est venu me sauver et qu'il est maintenant en danger, c'est ma faute ! C'est à moi d'aller le sauver ! »

L'homme brun me dévisage avec incrédulité : «Tu n'as pas l'expérience pour ce genre de situations ! »

Je hausse les épaules avec indifférence : « Dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à laisser un de vos camarades m'accompagner, par mesure de sécurité ! »

Il me fixe intensément et donc, pour me montrer plus convaincante je prend rapidement mon air le plus assuré. Finalement, il sourit puis fait signe d'approcher à un de ses collègues, un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que moi, aux cheveux courts blond cendrés et aux yeux orangés. Il a l'air à la fois timide et sérieux, sans doute à cause des lunettes qu'il porte sur le nez mais de façon générale il est plutôt mignon ! Mais bon, il n'a pas le charme irrésistible de Duo !

Homme brun, au garçon mignon : « Ivan ! Tu accompagnes cette fille dans ses déplacements ! On gardera contact avec le talkie, okay ? »

Ivan me lance un regard particulièrement intense et troublant (à cause de la couleur de ses yeux !) puis se tourne vers son boss : « Pas de problème, capitaine ! Puisque c'est une amie de Mr Witold, je veillerai à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. »

Le boss pose ensuite sa main sur son épaule en souriant : « Bon. Hé bien bonne chance ! On se retrouve à la sortie ! »

J'acquiesce d'un air déterminé : « Oui ! »

Après quoi, nous repartons chacun de notre côté : moi et Ivan de l'un et les membres de l'USPDH de l'autre.

------------------

Ivan et moi arpentons les couloirs depuis un bon moment, en silence. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons croisé que des cobayes de Mr Parker. D'après Ivan, il les a relâchés ce matin, quand l'USPDH est arrivée à New Genetics. Heureusement, ils ne sont pas tous entraînés spécialement pour le combat alors c'est facile pour nous de les neutraliser. Soit je plonge l'ennemi dans un sommeil profond, soit je fais voler un objet pour l'assommer, soit Ivan utilise son pouvoir de thermokinésie pour le geler ou pour l'étourdir par une vague de chaleur ! Vraiment cool ce pouvoir ! À part ça, on ne se parle beaucoup tous les deux : lui est très « pro », très concentré sur son travail et moi, je n'arrête pas de penser à Duo et aux autres. J'espère qu'il ne leur ait rien arrivé de grave ! Et si Duo a été manipulé, j'espère que le phénomène est réversible ! Je ne veux pas que Duo me déteste pour toujours !

« AH ! »

Je me retourne vers Ivan qui vient de me retenir brusquement par le bras : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Ivan, sérieusement : « Il y a une source de chaleur tout près d'ici. De la chaleur humaine. »

Nous nous rapprochons prudemment du point de chaleur puis nous arrêtons à l'angle d'un couloir en entendant des voix. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est que l'une d'entre elles m'est étrangement familière : on dirait celle de Sunny !

« Et voilà Mr Parker ! C'est ici que s'arrête votre destinée ! »

Mr Parker : « Mademoiselle, comment pouvez-vous rester là sans rien faire, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous, tout ce que je vous ai permis de faire ! Je vous ai laissé carte blanche pour que vous puissiez accomplir votre vengeance ! »

« Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Vous vous êtes mis dans ce pétrin tout seul ! Je ne vais quand même pas vous sauver la vie alors que vous êtes une ordure ? On ne vous a jamais dit que ce n'était pas bien de faire joujou avec les êtres humains ? Et puis, de toute façon, vous ne voulez quand même pas que je salisse ma jolie robe avec votre sang, hm ? »

Mr Parler, en toussant : « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? »

« J'ai encore des choses à régler avec Duo mais ça ne vous regarde pas. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser... »

On entend un bruit de talons féminins qui s'éloignent puis plus rien. Ivan et moi sortons de notre cachette puis arrivons à hauteur de Mr Parker, inconscient. Ivan l'ausculte rapidement avant de secouer la tête tristement : « C'est trop tard. On ne peut plus le sauver maintenant. Toutes ces blessures sauvages montrent qu'il a sans doute été attaqué par ses propres cobayes. »

Je hoche distraitement la tête sans trop y réfléchir. Il y a un point plus important que ça qui me préoccupe : qui est cette fille avec qui Parker discutait il y a tout juste une minute ? C'est peut-être la fameuse fille qu'a aperçu Sarah l'autre fois, dans son rêve. La fille que je pensais être « la fille au bouton de chemise ». Mais maintenant que je sais que c'est moi, il ne peut pas s'agir d'elle alors _qui_ est-elle ? Apparemment, Duo est son prisonnier, je dois absolument aller le sauver !

Moi, impatiente : « Cette fille est partie rejoindre mon petit ami ! Il faut absolument qu'on la retrouve si elle sait où il est ! »

Ivan ne répond rien mais me fait signe d'attendre pendant qu'il décroche son talkie-walkie de sa ceinture et signale notre « trouvaille » à son capitaine.

Capitaine : « Très bien. Est-ce que la fille est toujours avec toi ? »

Moi, impatiente : « Oui ! »

Ivan, sérieusement : « Oui, elle est toujours là. Nous nous apprêtons à poursuivre une fille qui pourrait s'avérer avoir pris les commandes du bâtiment. »

Capitaine, sévèrement : « N' y allez pas. Nous vous rejoignons dans quelques minutes. Dis à la fille, Sora, que nous avons retrouvé et délivré ses amis. Hm ? Quoi ? Hé ! Attendez ! »

« Sora ! Sora, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Je reconnais aussitôt la voix de Quatre et prend le talkie-walkie des mains de Ivan : «Quatre ! Je t'entends ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Quatre : « Ça va bien, ne t'en fais pas pour nous. C'est plutôt de Duo dont il faut que tu t'inquiètes. En arrivant ici, nous avons croisé une fille qui te ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Nous savons que le Duo que tu as vu il y a plusieurs jours n'était _pas_ le vrai Duo ! Il s'agit certainement d'une personne qui s'amuse à prendre l'apparence des autres pour mieux nous piéger, fais bien attention ! Cette personne a fait Duo prisonnier ! Il faut que tu ailles le sauver ! »

Moi, déterminée : « Oui, je vais y aller ! J'y vais tout de suite ! À tout à l'heure Quatre ! »

Quatre : « À tout à l'heure. Et bonne chance.»

Moi, impatiente : « Hm. Merci. »

Je redonne le talkie-walkie à Ivan qui me fixe d'un air soupçonneux : « Vous n'allez quand même pas y aller seule ? Il faut attendre que les autres reviennent ! Vous n'y arriverez pas toute seule ! »

Moi, déterminée : « Si. J'y arriverai. Je me suis toujours débrouillée toute seule, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai autrement aujourd'hui. »

Cette personne s'est amusée à prendre mon apparence. Qui sait ce qu'elle a pu dire à Duo ? Elle m'a déjà dit des mots si durs sous l'apparence de Duo, alors qu'a t-elle bien pu raconter au vrai ? Ça m'inquiète.

Je me retourne vers l'unique chemin qu'elle a pu prendre : c'est un long couloir terminé par une double porte en plastique. J'avance prudemment puis après un dernier coup d'œil vers Ivan, qui s'est décidé à faire le guet, j'entre. Me voilà dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je suppose que c'est là que se trouve Duo mais le rideau a été tiré de telle sorte que je ne peux pas vérifier mon hypothèse.

« Bien. Allez me chercher plus de morphine ! Il ne tiendra jamais le coup, sinon ! Ce serait dommage ! »

Cette voix, ça pourrait être celle de Sunny mais ça pourrait aussi être la mienne puisque nous avons pratiquement la même voix ! Le pouvoir d'imitation de cette personne est vraiment parfait ! Mais... AH !

Comme le rideau s'écarte, je regarde autour de moi d'un air affolé, avise la première porte que je vois, l'ouvre et m'y engouffre discrètement. Me voilà plongée dans l'obscurité d'une petite salle de bain. J'entend la porte en plastique qui se referme dans un bruit étouffé puis plus rien, ou presque. Je finis par percevoir un son qui jusque là, m'avait échappé : des gémissements. Des gémissements de douleur, même !

« Alors, fouillons encore un peu dans cette mémoire pour voir ce qu'est devenue notre chère petite Sora ! »

Non ! Duo ! Elle s'en prend à Duo !

Je tend l'oreille et entend un léger bourdonnement électrique suivi d'un cri de douleur.

« Ah-aaaaaaaah ! Soraaa ! Non, arrête... »

Ah, c'est terrible ! Je ne veux pas entendre ça !

Horrifiée, je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles et ferme les yeux. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Il faut que je sorte ! Il faut que j'aille sauver Duo !

« Huh, ah... Sarah, reviens ! Sarah ! »

Elle est en train de lui faire revivre son passé ? Pourquoi ? Rah ! Peu importe ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est douloureux pour Duo ! Elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir cette pétasse !

Soudain, j'entends de nouveau le bruit du rideau qui s'écarte. Est-ce qu'elle m'aurait entendue ?

« C'est bon. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi maintenant. Je sais qu'elle est revenue. Il ne me reste plus qu'à la retrouver maintenant. »

Puis elle passe la double porte en plastique et s'éloigne en faisant claquer ses talons. Aussitôt, je me précipite hors de ma cachette et m'approche du rideau avec appréhension. Je tire dessus timidement et soupire tristement. Duo est là, allongé sur le lit, plus pâle que jamais, la tête encerclée par une espèce de couronne en plastique reliée à un gros appareil d'où s'échappent encore quelques bourdonnements, mais plus faibles que tout à l'heure, presque imperceptibles. Je contourne le lit rapidement, appuie sur le bouton « off » puis me retourne pour prendre la « couronne » entre mes mains et la retirer doucement. Je la pose sur un chariot à côté de moi puis m'assied au bord du lit et caresse le front de Duo avec douceur.

Moi, très angoissée : « Duo, est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Duo entrouvre les yeux et me fixe d'un air effrayé : « Sora, non, arrête. Je t'en prie... »

Moi, en souriant chaleureusement : « Duo, c'est moi, la vraie Sora ! Je suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis venue te chercher, (Je tapote sur ma tête la casquette que le petit Duo m'a offerte en guise de souvenir) comme promis ! »

Il me sourit faiblement, pose sa main sur ma tête puis fait un effort pour se relever en grimaçant.

Moi, inquiète : « Ah ! Non ! Ne te relèves pas ! Il faut que tu te reposes encore un peu ! »

Duo, tranquillement : « Nan, ça va aller ! Maintenant que tu es là, y'a plus qu'à lever les voiles ! »

Je le regarde s'asseoir sur le lit d'un air inquiet : s'il s'évanouit pendant qu'on s'échappe dans les couloirs, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le porter, moi ! En plus, mon pouvoir m'a déjà demandé pas mal d'énergie pour revenir ici alors je ne pense pas être capable de téléporter plus d'une personne pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'en demandant de l'aide à Ivan, ça devrait aller.

Alors que je fais toutes ces réflexions, Duo m'observe d'un œil amusé. Finalement, pour me sortir de mes pensées, il me prend par l'épaule et m'attire contre lui pour m'embrasser. Évidemment, c'est très efficace !

Moi, rougissant : « Hum. Heu, oui, qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? »

Duo, amusé : « Rien du tout ! Mais tu étais bien pensive. »

Moi, me reprenant aussitôt : « Oui, c'est vrai ! Je me disais que c'était peut-être dangereux pour toi de marcher tout de suite alors que tu étais presque agonisant il y a à peine deux minutes ! »

Duo, vexé : « Agonisant ? Mais, mais non ! C'était un peu douloureux, c'est tout ! Mais je me sens bien maintenant, on peut y aller ! (Soudain, il pose les yeux par terre et son visage s'illumine) AH ! Non, attends ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! »

Moi, curieuse : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Duo se lève, prend son sac, le pose sur le lit et en sort fièrement ma précieuse peluche de hibou : « Tiens ! C'était la fille qui se fait passer pour toi qui l'avait. »

Je prend la peluche et la serre dans mes bras, ravie : « Ma peluche ! J'avais peur de ne jamais la retrouver ! Merci ! (Je me lève et met sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement) Au fait, cette fille, elle n'a pas été trop méchante avec toi, j'espère ? »

Mon petit ami baisse les yeux et détourne son regard : « Oh, un peu mais bon, ça n'a aucune importance puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas de toi. »

Ben voyons, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Comme si Duo allait se jeter dans mes bras en pleurant pour me raconter ses malheurs ! A en juger par sa gêne, il y a fort à parier que cette fille a été aussi cruelle avec lui qu'avec moi !

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et lève les yeux au ciel : « Raaah ! Cette fille, quand je l'aurais devant moi, je lui réglerai son compte ! D'abord, elle prend _ton_ apparence pour me faire croire n'importe quoi, ensuite elle prend _mon_ apparence et te dit des horreurs, et pour finir elle te torture avec une machine bizarre ! »

Duo, perplexe : « Ce n'était pas vraiment de la torture ! Et puis, c'est pas grave tu sais : maintenant que c'est fini ça n'a plus d'importance ! (Il prend ma main et m'embrasse encore une fois avant de s'écarter pour me regarder avec des yeux brillants) Par contre, je suis impatient de rentrer ! Tu viens ? »

Moi, un peu inquiète : « Oui. »

Duo, tranquillement : « Allez ! Fais pas cette tête ! Je suis en pleine forme maintenant ! »

Moi, d'un air soupçonneux : « J'en suis pas si sûre. »

Il s'arrête devant la porte en plastique et me fixe d'un air malicieux : « Ah oui ? Tu ne me crois pas ? »

Moi, surprise : « Bah, non ? »

Mon petit ami me prend alors par les épaules et m'embrasse fougueusement. Un peu surprise, j'essaie tant bien que mal de répondre à son baiser mais, je crois qu'en fait, c'est moi qui suis fatiguée ! Il fait glisser ses mains autour de ma taille, me soulève quelques secondes avant de me reposer doucement, comme si de rien n'était.

Duo, l'air assuré : « Tu vois ? Je me sens en pleine forme ! »

Moi, déconcertée : « Incroyable ! »

Duo dépose un furtif baiser sur mes lèvres puis me prend la main pour sortir de la chambre. Malheureusement, arrivés dans le couloir, une mauvaise surprise nous attend. Moi. Une personne qui me ressemble trait pour trait. Les mêmes cheveux châtain clair mi-longs, les mêmes yeux marron vert, le même visage aux traits enfantins. C'est tout à fait moi sauf que cette fille porte une combinaison de cuir noir moulante, ce qui me permet de constater que son corps est un peu mieux fait que le mien ! En fait, cette fille est bien plus sexy que moi ! Je me tourne vers Duo qui la regarde d'un air froid et même fâché. Elle nous observe d'un œil amusé.

Fille, d'un air moqueur : « Quelles touchantes retrouvailles vous nous avez jouées là ! J'en avais les larmes aux yeux ! Bouhou ! »

Duo, d'un ton agressif : « Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez encore ? Vous ne croyez pas que vous en avez assez fait comme ça ? »

Fille, tranquillement : « Oh la la ! Inutile de te fâcher pour si peu Duo ! Tu es encore vivant et déjà sur pieds ! Tu devrais être content, non ? »

Moi, déterminée : « Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi vous amusez-vous à prendre notre apparence et pas celles de quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi Duo et moi ? »

Fille, en croisant les bras : « Disons que, j'ai une petite rancœur à soulager et je ne peux pas le faire dans le monde d'où je viens. »

Duo, surpris : « Le monde d'où tu viens ? Comment ça ? »

Fille, en riant : « Hé oui ! Grande surprise pour vous les enfants ! Je ne suis pas un simple cobaye qui se serait ridiculement fait capturé comme vous ! Je suis un génie moi aussi mais je suis venue ici de mon plein gré pour accomplir ma vengeance sur vous deux ! (Elle fixe sur moi son regard méprisant) Et tout ce que j'ai eu à faire, c'est prendre l'apparence de Duo pour te taquiner un peu ! Tu as la larme facile on dirait ! Encore un défaut tout à fait minable que je n'ai pas ! Ouf ! Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'on ne se ressemble pas tant que ça ! D'ailleurs, en y regardant de plus près (Elle me regarde de haut en bas d'un air moqueur) Même mon corps magnifique, tu n'as pas eu la chance de l'avoir ! On peut donc dire qu'entre deux personnes qui se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau il y a toujours une différence, tout comme il y a une différence entre les eaux pures et les eaux usées ! »

Moi, déconcertée : « Je n'y comprend rien ! Pourquoi moi ? Comment se fait-il que nous nous ressemblions autant ? »

Fille, en soupirant : « Oh, voilà une des choses que je déteste le plus chez toi ! Tu es vraiment longue à la détente ! Moi, je suis toi, mais dans une autre dimension ! Je suis plus belle, plus intelligente, plus attirante, mieux en tout points en fait ! Je suis cent fois mieux que toi ! »

Duo, étonné : « Une autre dimension ? Tu es la Sora d'une autre dimension ? »

Mon double sourit machiavéliquement et hoche la tête lentement : « Tout à fait. Il existe des dimensions différentes pour chacun de tes choix. Par exemple, imagine que ta voiture fasse un bruit bizarre et que tu aies le choix entre l'amener immédiatement chez le garagiste ou attendre la fin de la semaine pour le faire. Il existe deux dimensions différentes : l'une où tu l'amènes tout de suite et tu repars avec une voiture en bon état et l'autre où tu attends la fin de la semaine mais dans laquelle tu meurs d'un accident de voiture."

Moi, impressionnée : « Hé bé ! Je suppose que dans la dimension d'où tu viens, c'est notre caractère qui est différent ! »

Mon double, agacée : « Oui ! Et inutile de prendre ça à la légère ! Tu devrais en avoir honte ! Moi au moins, je n'ai pas ta faiblesse d'esprit et ton manque de confiance en toi ! Je suis parfaite : je suis intelligente, sympa, dynamique, pleine de confiance en moi, et évidemment, cela me rend (Elle en profite pour se coller contre Duo) incroyablement sexy ! Avec une fille comme moi, cher Duo, je suis sûre que tu grandirais un peu et que tu développerais un certain côté (Elle caresse ses abdo d'un air pervers) inattendu ! Hin hin hin ! En fait Duo, si tu devais sortir avec quelqu'un ici, ça ne devrait pas être elle, mais moi, tu ne penses pas ? »

Duo, déconcerté : « Heu, non ! Sora me plaît bien plus que toi, malgré tous ses défauts ! »

Mon double, choquée : « Quoi ? Une fille comme ça, c'est ça qui te plaît ?! »

Je serre les poings, le regard fixement posé sur sa main qui caresse le corps de _mon_ petit ami. Grrr ! Pourquoi elle fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut au juste ?

Moi, agacée : « On peut savoir où tu veux en venir ? »

Duo la repousse et vient se placer à côté de moi : « C'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce que tu as essayé de nous séparer ? »

Le double, en me souriant : « Tu ne devines pas ? La vérité, c'est que je déteste vous voir ensemble ! Votre petit couple me fait vomir ! (À moi) J'ai horreur de me voir avec ce mec ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, au juste ? Il n'a rien à voir avec nous : il a beau être mignon, il n'aura jamais notre pouvoir ! Il ne sera jamais capable de te protéger ! Je sais que tu maîtrises ton pouvoir maintenant ! Tu n'as pas besoin de lui pour vivre ! »

Moi, en haussant les épaules : « Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Je ne peux pas me protéger contre tout ! Et je ne peux pas (Je rougis en disant ces mots) vivre sans Duo. J'ai besoin de lui. Et même si j'étais capable de me protéger contre tout, est-ce que ça veut dire que je n'ai besoin de personne auprès de moi ? »

Mon double, tranquillement : « Mais pourquoi tu ne te rabats pas sur Heero ? Il est très bien lui aussi : plus intelligent, plus fort, plus ténébreux, plus sérieux que Duo ! Et puis, question « testostérone », je peux te dire qu'il assure ! Je l'ai testé l'autre jour ! Il a réagi au quart de tour ! Ahahahahah ! »

Moi, horrifiée : « Quoi ? Tu l'as « testé » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Duo, en baissant les yeux : « Elle l'a embrassé, c'est tout. »

Moi, choquée : « Quoi ? Tu étais là ? Tu l'as vu embrasser Heero ?! »

Elle, elle a profité de mon apparence pour embrasser Heero ! Est-ce qu'elle sait d'abord quels ont été les sentiments de Heero pour moi pendant un temps ? Oh la la ! Sous les yeux de Duo en plus ! Il a dû être complètement sous le choc !

Je tourne mes yeux vers Duo qui fixe le sol d'un air pensif puis vers mon double qui rie toujours aux éclats.

Moi, déterminée : « Ça suffit ! Arrête de ricaner ! Je ne pourrai jamais changer d'avis ! C'est Duo que je veux, point barre, pigé ? »

Gloups. Hum. Et moi qui fais tout depuis le début de cette histoire pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une mante religieuse ! Je viens de tout mettre à l'eau !

Mon double serre les poings et me regarde avec colère : « Tu… Tu ne veux pas lâcher l'affaire alors ? Tu veux continuer, vraiment ? »

Continuer ? Heu...

Moi, déterminée : « Oui. »

Je me tourne vers Duo pour lui prendre la main mais elle me devance et le tire par l'épaule : « Je ne te laisserai jamais faire ça ! Tu ne sortiras jamais avec Duo ! »

Elle passe une main devant ses yeux et aussitôt celui-ci tombe dans ses bras, endormi. Elle lève alors les yeux vers moi et éclate de rire avant de disparaître en une fraction de seconde.

Non ?! C'est terrible ! J'ai encore perdu Duo ?

Une voix dans ma tête me fait sursauter, c'est moi, ou plutôt mon double, la Sora diabolique, Black Sora.

Black Sora : « On va jouer un peu ensemble si tu veux bien. Je veux voir de quoi tu es capable avec tes pouvoirs : si tu réussis mes épreuves et que tu parviens ensuite à me battre, je te laisserais peut-être Duo et envisagerais de te donner les réponses à_ toutes_ tes questions sur moi. Mais si tu échoues, je ferais en sorte que tu perdes tous tes pouvoirs et je renverrais Duo dans son monde pour que vous ne puissiez plus jamais vous revoir ! »

Zut ! Des épreuves ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me prépare ?

Moi, déterminée : « Okay. Je suis prête ! »

À Suivre...

* * *

OH OH OH ! Le duel va commencer ! Vous avez tous réservé vos places ? Biennnnnnnnn ! ... OH ! Mais avant, juste une chose, à propos d'un point que je n'ai pas éclairci dans la fic ! Pourquoi le double de Sora a t-elle une voix qui ressemble à celle de Sunny ? C'est juste parce que ma soeur et moi avons des voix des très semblables, c'est tout ! Héhé. Bref, ce n'est qu'un détail ! Au programme du duel à venir, Sora contre Sora... Vous découvrirez des créatures plus effrayantes les unes que les autres : un canard en plastique, un adorable Cupidon et sept petits nains plus gentils les uns que les autres... ! Ca vous donne envie de savoir la suite, hein ? Alors, sortez vos parapluies roses et restez vos gardes ! Une pluie de délire est annoncée par Météo Fic dans le prochain épisode d'Hana-BE : Sora au pays des merveilles ! 


	20. Sora au pays des merveilles

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Hana-BE !  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Sora/Duo  
Chapitre : 20/21

Petit message : Attention ! ... C'est l'heure du... du-du-du-du-duel ! ... lol Pardon pardon ! C'est un vieux souvenir qui vient de ressurgir ! Fiou ! Ca fait peur ! lol Oui, bon ! Merci à Seya-chan pour sa review ! Et merci de t'inquiéter pour ma santé ! (Snif !) Heureusement, mes jours ne sont plus en danger et je suis sur le chemin de la guérison ! Youyouh !

Mais je ne vous importune pas plus longtemps avec mes délires ! C'est l'heure du délire ! C'est l'heure du duel ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Allez, fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Sora au pays des merveilles

Moi, déterminée : "Okay, je suis prête !"

"Héhéhé ! Parfait, alors c'est parti !"

Aussitôt le sol se met à trembler de façon très inquiétante et j'entends un grondement sourd venir vers moi, régulier et menaçant comme le tic-tac d'une bombe à retardement.

Et puis soudain, le choc. Là, juste devant mes yeux, de l'eau. Une incroyable quantité d'eau, une gigantesque vague, une marée immense qui s'avance vers moi, en cassant tout sur son passage.

Moi, "légèrement sous le choc" : "Ah, ah, ah. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !"

Zut ! Bon, d'abord ! Je pose les yeux sur ma précieuse peluche hibou, unique cadeau de Duo avec la casquette qu'il m'a offerte il y a dix ans, enfin, il y a quelques heures. Merde ! Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, de toute façon ? Je prend ma casquette et ma peluche et les place à l'intérieur de ma veste, tout contre moi. Je remonte la fermeture éclair d'un coup sec et regarde les alentours d'un air paniqué, (Pour une fois, il y a de quoi !) en cherchant désespérément un endroit où me percher mais il n'y a rien à l'horizon ! Zut ! Qu'est-ce que j'vais devenir ?! En plus, je sais très bien que la seule sortie est du côté par où l'eau arrive.

_Splash !_

Sans avoir le temps de réagir, me voilà submergée et emportée par la vague.

Wow ! Il y a beaucoup trop de courant ! Pas la peine d'essayer de nager. Mais il est hors de question que je reste là sans rien faire !

Tandis que la vague m'emporte avec violence à travers le couloir, j'essaie du mieux que je peux de rester à la surface.

Gloups. Quand l'eau viendra se briser sur le mur...

Zuuut ! Quelle idiote ! Pourquoi j'utilise pas mon pouvoir pour me sortir de là ? Bon, pas la peine de penser à une téléportation, j'aurais jamais assez de force ! Bon, c'est de l'eau, donc ce qu'il me faut, c'est une embarcation ! Mais... Bon ! Tant pis !

Je ferme très fort les yeux et tente d'oublier le bruit effroyable de l'eau qui gronde autour de moi, d'oublier l'eau qui me pousse, m'emporte et qui est sur le point de me broyer contre les briques. Du calme : pense "bateau", "petit bateau". Je connais pas les plans alors pensons à un truc simple.

Soudain, quelque chose sous moi vient illuminer la surface de l'eau et bientôt, je sens une surface qui vient se glisser sous mes pieds et me tirer hors du courant. La vague m'emporte sur ma frêle embarcation et va s'échouer avec violence contre le mur. Je m'accroche de toutes mes forces au rebord pour ne pas tomber et attend que ça se calme. Finalement...

Moi, toute contente, en serrant amoureusement le rebord de l'embarcation : "Ouaiiiiiiiiis ! Bateauuuuuu ! Hé ?"

Heu, qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce truc ? A priori, ça ressemble à un bateau mais ça en a juste l'apparence, c'est, on dirait...Aaah ! C'est un bateau en papier ! . ° Ce qui veut dire...

Moi, surprise : "Wouuaaaaaaaah ! Nonnnn !"

Ayant absorbé toute l'eau qui l'entourait, mon beau bateau coule et moi avec, je saute à l'eau et regarde avec désarroi ma création sombrer au fin fond des ondes.

Moi, déconcertée, chantant d'un air déprimé : "Oh, mon bateau-ou-eauu-eauuu..."

Zut, ça commence mal. Mon double est dangereux ! Et c'est censé être moi ? Oh, c'est vraiment terrible : quand je pense que c'est cette fille qui est avec Duo en ce moment... Pourvu qu'elle ne lui fasse pas de mal ! Nan, elle l'a endormi, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui faire ?

Oh Mon Dieu ! Il faut absolument que je...

"_Coin-coin !_"

Hein ? Comment ça "coin-coin ?" Des canards ? _Ici _? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore inventé cette folle ? Bouuuh ! J'arrive pas à croire que je sois en train de parler de moi !

Je reviens sur mes pas à la nage, en direction du "coin-coin". Vraiment, trop bizarre.

"_COIN-COIN !_"

C'est trop bizarre : il cancane vachement fort ce canard ! Est-ce que ça cancane d'abord ces bêtes ? Ou ça fait autre chose ? °

"_COIN !_"

Heu, là, ça devient franchement ridicule ! ° En plus, il faut non seulement que je nage mais en plus que je vérifie toutes les cinq secondes si ma casquette ou ma peluche ne tombent pas dans l'eau ! Raaah ! Je commence vraiment à fatiguer ! Il arrête quand ce couloir ?

"_Coin !_"

Pfff ! Ah ! En plus, ça me donne envie de rigoler ! Allez, courage ! Il est tout près !

Comme j'arrive dans le tournant qui mène au couloir principal, je vois une ombre gigantesque se profiler sur le mur. L'ombre d'un canard ! (Tin-tin-tin-tinnnn !)

Je passe le tournant et regarde dans la direction du...

"_COIN-COIN ! _»

Heu, ohlala ! Là, ça devient vraiment du pur délire !

_Pourquoi il y a un canard jaune en plastique dans le couloir ?_ Un canard _géant_ en plus ?

Je reste figée sur place, devant le ridicule de la situation. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? C'est un canard ! Bon, de toute façon, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Je dois retrouver Duo !

Sur cette importante décision, je reprend ma nage au son régulier et ridicule des "coin-coin" du canard géant en plastique. Je passe prudemment devant, sans le quitter des yeux. Vraiment trop zarb' ! Un canard ?! On aura tout vu !

J'arrive vers le bout du couloir et aperçois au loin le niveau d'eau qui redescend. _Ouf_ ! J'aime bien l'eau mais nager dans une situation aussi périlleuse ! Moi qui n'ai jamais été une pro de la natation ! Mais quand même, c'est bizarre que l'eau baisse comme ça : il n'y a pourtant pas de différence de niveau dans le couloir ! Enfin, c'est vrai que, un raz de marée dans un couloir, un canard en plastique géant, une plage artificielle dans un couloir complètement plat, mieux vaut ne pas se poser de questions !

Comme j'accélère l'allure pour retrouver plus vite la terre ferme, j'entends les hauts-parleurs grésiller et bientôt mon double entame d'une voix enfantine une petite comptine qui sonne comme étrangement familière à mon oreille :

"Tous, à la piscine  
Dans le grand bain  
Allez, les coin-coin !

(Elle pouffe de rire de façon très désagréable et recommence avec sa voix de gamine chiante qu'on a envie de claquer contre le mur)

Tous à la piscine  
(Hmm. C'est cette chanson que ma soeur n'aime pas.)  
Dans le grand bain  
(Elle l'avait apprise à l'école quand elle apprenait à nager.)  
Allez, les coin-coin ! "  
(Aah. Apprendre à nager avec l'école. Une expérience traumatisante pour beaucoup de monde !)

Une fois de plus, mon double éclate de rire comme une dangereuse psychopathe qu'elle est très certainement avant de couper le contact brutalement. Les haut-parleurs se mettent alors à émettre un sifflement épouvantable et complètement assourdissant. Aïe aïe aïe ! Pas facile de se boucher les oreilles tout en nageant sur place ! Comme le supplice s'arrête, je sens une légère vague, un petit remous soulever l'eau avant de se briser sur la "plage" un peu plus loin, dans le couloir. Je suis les vagues du regard devant moi et là, c'est l'horreur, la panique, un effroi total s'empare de moi.

"_COIN-COINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN _!"

Hiiiiiiiiiiii ! Il y a un canard géant en plastique qui me poursuiiiiiiiit ! En plus, il s'approche de moi à une vitesse franchement pas normal pour un canard ! Surtout pour un canard de cette taille !

Complètement paniquée, je fais volte-face et nage à toute vitesse vers la rive. Mais le canard accélère l'allure en me menaçant de ses tranquilles petits "coin-coin".

Moi, terrifiée : "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Au s'couuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs ! Duoooooooooooooooo !"

Comme le canard a accéléré l'allure, l'eau s'agite également, soulevée par le poids de son corps immense. Une grosse vague vient me pousser dans le dos et je m'échoue sur la rive bétonnée en roulant sur moi-même. Aussitôt, sans perdre une minute, je me relève et regarde derrière moi.

Moi, pas rassurée : "C'est, c'est un canard en plastique ! Il ne peut pas venir me rejoindre sur la terre ferme, non ? ° "

Le canard, arrivé au bout du point d'eau, se met à, heu, décoller brutalement dans les airs. Deux grosses pattes noires sortent alors de son corps par une trappe et l'oiseau vient se poser bruyamment devant moi, mais en toute majesté !

Moi, le fixant avec incrédulité : "Hum. Visiblement, si."

Je passe une main sous ma veste pour vérifier que j'ai toujours ma peluche et ma casquette. Ouf ! Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils sont là, la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'ils sont complètement trempés. Grrr ! Quand je pense que Duo comptait sur moi pour en prendre soin ! Grrr ! Quand j'aurais retrouvé cette fille, grrr ! Je vous jure !

"_COIN-COIN _!"

Oh, j'ai failli l'oublier celui-là. Bon, pour l'instant, il me "regarde" avec ses yeux noirs en plastique. Deux simples billes. Je crois que dans un cas comme celui-là, la meilleure solution qui soit, c'est sûrement la fuite ! Je fais volte-face et m'élance dans le couloir sans un regard en arrière.

"_COINNNNNNNN ! COINNNNNNNNN _!"

Bouuuuuuh ! Au s'couuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs ! Je veux pas mourir de façon aussi ridicule ! Je veux pas mourir tout couuuuurt !

Je traverse tous les couloirs et arrive _enfin_ en vue de l'escalier : là au moins, il ne pourra pas monter, il rentrera même pas dans la cage d'escalier car le plafond est trop bas ! _Yes_ !

Derrière moi, le canard arrive à toute vitesse en défonçant les lampes au plafond, en faisant voler les portes battantes sur son passage et en cancanant joyeusement : "_Coin-coin ! Coin-coin _!"

J'ai vraiment l'impression de me trouver dans un mauvais film d'horreur, ou dans un dessin animé ! Sauf que moi, si cette bête m'écrase, je suis pas sûre de pouvoir m'en tirer !

J'ouvre la porte avec fracas et me précipite dans les escaliers. J'avais presque monté un étage quand soudain toutes les marches se mettent à trembler et je manque de tomber à la renverse. Je me retourne et regarde en bas pour constater avec horreur que le canard a quand même essayé de monter l'escalier mais en a fait s'effondrer une partie. Le plafond au dessus de lui s'est également écroulé et le voilà maintenant à demi enterré sous les gravats. Mort ?

"_C, coin ! Coin-coin _!"

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Nonnnnnnnnn !

Je fixe le canard avec terreur et le voit se relever et lever sa tête inexpressive dans ma direction.

Bon. Je devrais peut-être utiliser mes pouvoirs maintenant ? Hmmm. Nan, ça va pas : j'me sens encore trop fatiguée. D'abord le retour ici, après l'apparition du bateau, la nage, la course pour échapper à ce maudit canard... Nan, je suis épuisée. _Non_ ! Je ne dois pas abandonner ! Allez-allez ! Come on ! Come on !

"_COIN-COIN_ !"

Je sors de mes pensées et voit le canard faire demi-tour et repartir dans le couloir en cancanant.

"_COIN-COIN_. _Coin-coin. Coin_."

Ouf ! J'ai eu chaud ! Qu'il était chiant ce canard ! J'espère que j'en suis vraiment débarrassée. Plus jamais je regarderai les canards en plastique comme avant !

Soulagée, je monte l'escalier quatre à quatre en me cramponnant fermement à la rambarde : il tangue de façon vachement flippante cet escalier. Ohlala ! Pourvu qu'il ne s'écroule pas !

----------------

"Hmmm. Ooh. Sora ?"

Mais Duo déchante rapidement : ce sourire sournois, ces habits, heu, différents de ceux de la Sora qu'il connaissait, lui prouvaient directement qu'il était dans les bras du double et non dans ceux de l'original ! Aussitôt, il se lève d'un bond, s'écarte bien loin d'elle et regarde autour de lui avec un air inquiet : "Où est Sora ?"

Le double de la jeune fille tape du pied et aussitôt, sur le sol apparaît la projection de que fait Sora. L'air inquiet, elle était en train de monter un escalier dont les marches sans cesse en mouvement la jetaient d'avant en arrière.

Duo se laisse tomber à genoux et pose ses mains par terre : « Sora ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Black Sora hausse les épaules tranquillement : « Oh. Elle est en train de s'amuser avec mes jouets. Tu ferais mieux de la laisser tranquille ! Après tout, avec son pouvoir, elle est parfaitement capable de se défendre ! Elle n'a pas besoin d'un garçon comme toi ! Si encore tu étais capable de te rendre compte de sa valeur et que tu te mettais à la protéger plus sérieusement, comme un vrai mec, peut-être que ce qui se passe maintenant ne serait jamais arrivé ! »

Duo, pensif : « Peut-être oui. »

Elle sourit diaboliquement puis s'assied sur le sol : « En attendant, elle ne se débrouille plutôt pas mal. Regarde-la se débrouiller sans toi ! »

Duo baisse tristement les yeux et observe d'un air songeur la projection de Sora.

------------------

Ça y est ! Me voilà enfin arrivée au dix-septième et dernier étage ! Je sens très fortement les pouvoirs de cette folle. Ça vient de là-haut. _Bon_ ! Où est l'accès au toit ?

Comme j'arpente les couloirs fébrilement, de ma démarche rapide habituelle, un bruit bizarre, comme un battement d'ailes continu me fait stopper net.

Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a envoyé cette fois ? Bouuuouuuh ! Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un insecte géant ! Une grosse mouche, ou pire encore ! Une grosse guêpe ! Hiii ! Nonnn ! Pourvu que ce ne soit pas ça !

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre pour faire apparaître dans mes mains une grosse bombe d'insecticide, de la taille d'un extincteur.

Moi, d'une voix tremblante mais que je voulais déterminée : "Allez, viens voir maman, méchante bête !"

Le battement d'ailes se rapproche, accompagné bientôt par un sifflement étrange, le bruit de quelque chose qui se déplace rapidement dans l'air. A peine ai-je fais un pas en avant qu'un objet non identifié tourne brusquement au coin du couloir et fonce sur moi à toute vitesse. Effrayée, je ferme aussitôt les yeux et couvre mon visage de mes bras pour me protéger.

Moi, terrifiée : "Nonnnnnnnnnn !"

_BING-BIng-bing _! ( bruit d'un gros truc métallique qui tombe par terre)

J'ouvre un oeil et baisse mes bras. Par terre, à mes pieds, se trouve une énorme flèche en or massif, au moins de la taille d'une grande bouteille d'eau. Je ramasse l'étrange projectile et l'inspecte sous toutes ses coutures.

Moi, déconcertée : "Qu'est-ce qu'une flèche vient faire ici ?"

En plus, le bout de la flèche, au lieu d'être en forme de triangle, est en forme de coeur.

Moi, perplexe : "Naaan. Elle aurait quand même pas fait ça. Elle m'a quand même pas envoyé Cupidon ?"

C'est pas possible. Bon, mais si c'est possible, à part Duo, y'a pas d'mec dans ce bâtiment. A part Cupidon, s'il est là. Mais ces flèches...

Voix chantante : "Ouiii ? On m'a appelé ?"

Tadaaaa ! Là, sous mes yeux ébahis, débarque Cupidon ! Autrement dit, un gamin d'une quinzaine d'années, avec des cheveux blonds bouclés et mi-longs, qui porte une espèce de semi toge, attachée à sa taille qui tombe sur ses cuisses et laisse ses jambes et son torse nus, ce qui n'est absolument pas sexy vu que ce "vêtement" ressemble plus à une couche géante pour gros bébés plutôt qu'à autre chose ! De petites ailes transparentes brillent dans son dos. Il s'approche en volant à deux mètres au dessus du sol puis se pose devant moi et me sert un sourire super brillant et censé être super séduisant mais comme je suis encore sous le choc de la "toge-couche", ça n'a pas vraiment d'effet sur moi.

Moi, déconcertée : "Ouais, enfin, je vous ai pas vraiment appelé ! En fait, j'ai juste dit votre nom comme ça. Je pensais à voix haute, c'est tout !"

Cupidon me fixe avec un air fâché avant de me resservir une nouvelle part de son super sourire de tombeur : "Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu m'as fait venir ici mais tu n'as aucun travail à me donner ?"

Moi, gênée : "Heu, non, mais j'ai ça pour vous ! (Je lui tend la grosse flèche en or massif) Ça vous appartient n'est-ce pas ?"

Cupidon prend la flèche dans un geste énergique et me répond d'une voix chantante : "Ouiii ! C'est à moiii ! (Avec un air d'intriguant et en baissant la voix comme une commère qui s'apprête à faire une importante confession) Hmmm. Si c'est vous qui avez ma flèche alors ça veut dire que c'est vous..."

Moi, embarrassée : "Heu, oui, c'est sur moi que vous avez tiré. Par inadvertance je suppose."

Cupidon, joyeusement : "Nonnn ! C'est parce que je m'ennuyais ! Comme vous marchiez vite, j'ai eu peur de perdre votre trace alors je vous ai envoyé ma flèche à système téléguidé !"

Gloups. Ça sonne pas bon pour moi, ça. Je ferais mieux de m'éclipser.

Moi, en reculant discrètement : "Ah. C'est intéressant. Heu, excusez-moi, j'ai des choses à faire : retrouver mon petit ami et donc, si vous voulez bien m'excuser..."

Je tourne les talons pour partir mais j'entends un bruit pas très rassurant derrière moi. Je me retourne aussitôt façon "automate rouillé" et me retrouve nez à nez avec Cupidon, arc au poing, corde tendue, prêt à me lancer une autre de ses énormes flèches qui doivent peser au moins trois kilos ! Mais comment il fait pour lancer ça avec un arc aussi minus ?

Cupidon, avec un sourire sadique : "Héhéhé ! Vous êtes déjà amoureuse alors ? C'est dommage ! Je me demande quel effet auront mes flèches si je parviens à vous toucher."

Hiii ! Nonnn ! Je ne veux pas qu'elles aient l'effet contraire ! Je ne veux pas me mettre à détester Duo ou même à ne plus être amoureuse de lui ! Nonnn ! J'adore être amoureuse de Duo ! Même quand on était pas ensemble, j'adorais être seule avec lui et m'exciter toute seule à l'idée qu'il ressente la même chose ! J'adorais me faire des films, inventer pour moi les futurs moments qu'on passerait ensemble ! Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête !

Paniquée, j'utilise ma bombe insecticide sur Cupidon et m'enfuis à la vitesse de l'éclair !

Bouuuuouuh ! Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour avoir les chaussures ailés d'Hermès ! Hmmm !

Je ferme les yeux et la seconde d'après me voilà plus rapide que le vent ! Youkouuu ! Si seulement j'avais pu avoir ces chaussures au collège, quand on faisait de l'endurance ou des courses de vitesse ! J'en aurais mis plein à la vue à tous les grands sportifs de la classe ! Bien sûr, par "grands sportifs", j'entends "grands sportifs _garçons_" ! Ouais. Quoique : les garçons de la classe étaient tous des petits branleurs ou alors, des gamins. Y'avait bien un ou deux gars mignons, et gentils, mais bon, vu mon physique à l'époque (Lunette à monture multicolore, appareil dentaire et cheveux coiffés "en palmier" en primaire et cheveux détachés "informes" après) c'était pas très attirant, loin de là ! Je me demande comment se débrouillait mon double à cette époque. On est tellement différentes ! Mais pas tant que ça puisqu'elle a l'air de bien aimer Duo malgré tout. À moins qu'elle ne le colle que pour m'énerver. Mais elle avait l'air tellement énervé tout à l'heure ! Et puis, elle voulait absolument savoir pourquoi Duo était amoureux de moi et pas d'elle. Peut-être qu'avec le Duo de sa dimension, ça s'est mal passé ? C'est peut-être pourquoi elle s'en prend à nous : parce qu'elle ne veut pas faire du mal à celui qu'elle connaît.

À ce moment-là, j'entends une flèche siffler à mon oreille. J'accélère l'allure et me retourne pour voir la flèche s'encastrer violemment dans un mur. Gloups. Au s'couuurs ! Duooo !

Histoire de retarder un peu Cupidon, je lui balance la bombe insecticide à la figure et soulagée du poids, je peux courir un peu plus vite et le distancer. Mais bon, il n'est pas éliminé pour autant ! Hm ? Héhéhé ! Trouvé ! J'ai enfin trouvé la porte de l'accès au toit !

Toute contente, j'ouvre en grand la porte et me précipite dans l'escalier mais un bruit étrange de pas régulier qui descendent vers moi m'arrête dans ma course. Ça ressemble au pas d'une marche militaire. Qu'est-ce que...?

« Ah. D-Du-Duooooooooooo ! »

------------------

Révolté, Duo se lève d'un bond : « Nonnn ! Sora ! (Il se retourne vers le double de sa petite amie avec un air agressif) Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Juste au moment où elle était sur le point de nous rejoindre ! »

Le double, toujours assis en tailleur, par terre, l'observe en souriant tranquillement : « Et alors ? Ça te révolte ? »

Il pose son regard sur le sol et regarde Sora. À présent, la jeune fille courait, éperdue, dans les couloirs. La détermination avait fait place à la peur la plus totale sur son visage et elle jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Duo, en serrant les poings : « Sora... Dire qu'elle est tout près et qu'elle a besoin de moi ! »

Black Sora sourit plus largement et jette un coup d'œil à sa montre : « Alors ? »

Duo baisse les yeux vers elle d'un air déterminé : « Je vais la sauver ! Que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

Mais loin de s'énerver, elle lève les bras au ciel en criant : « Ouaiiis ! Ça y est ! 57 minutes et 9 secondes ! Bravooo ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais mettre une heure pour te décider à y aller mais finalement tu n'as pas dépassé ce délai ! Félicitations ! »

Duo, perplexe : « Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que depuis tout à l'heure, tu attendais que j'aille la sauver ?! »

Elle hausse les épaules comme si c'était une évidence : « Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire si tu vas la sauver, moi ? De toute façon, vous ne pourrez pas sortir d'ici sans mon aide ! Même quand vous serez réunis, vous serez obligés de revenir me voir ! »

Duo, pensif : « Mais je croyais que selon toi Sora n'avait pas besoin de mon aide pour s'en sortir ! »

Black Sora, en levant les yeux au ciel : « Mon Dieu, mais quel crétin ce mec, je vous jure ! Tu vois pas que Sora est une de ces idiotes de filles qui préfèrent être sauvées par leur petit ami plutôt que par leurs propres moyens ? Regardes-la ! Elle possède la force nécessaire pour s'en sortir et malgré cela, même si elle sait que tu es mon prisonnier, une part d'elle-même ne peut s'empêcher de t'appeler au secours ! Si c'est pas pitoyable, ça ! »

Duo la fixe d'un air étonné : « Tu veux dire que malgré tout, même si elle a un pouvoir, et même si je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver une fois, Sora compte toujours sur moi ? »

Black Sora, agacée : « Mais évidemment, quelle question stupide ! Tu connais rien aux filles ou quoi ? Le fantasme du prince charmant, ça te dit quelque chose ? Tu as failli une fois, d'accord, mais c'était pas ta faute et ce n'est sûrement pas cette idiote de Sora, élevée dans la tradition des séries à l'eau de rose, des Disney et des contes façon Ken et Barbie qui va déroger à la règle qui veut que toutes les filles fleurs bleues rêvent d'être sauvées par leur prince charmant ! »

Duo sourit d'un air embarrassé : « Oui, c'est vrai que malgré les apparences, Sora est assez bohème ! ° »

La jeune fille se lève et lui montre la porte d'un air sévère : « Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller jouer ton rôle de mec ? Va tout de suite la rejoindre et sers-lui ton plus beau numéro de Ken, non, Action Man, ce sera beaucoup mieux, plus viril ! »

Duo, gêné : « Ah, ouais, je vais le faire ! ° »

Il ne savait pas du tout de quoi elle voulait parler et ne connaissait aucune des choses auxquelles elle venait de faire référence mais une chose était sûre : il allait tout de suite porter secours à Sora et lui montrerait qu'il était tout à fait digne d'être son petit ami. Ouais, c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

D'un air décidé, Duo hoche la tête puis se dirige vers la porte qu'il ouvre d'un geste ferme et assuré. D'un pas déterminé, il descend alors les escaliers et part à la rescousse de sa bien-aimée.

---------------------

Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! C'est l'enferrr ! Je suis poursuivie par une horde de nains en foliiie !

C'était eux que j'avais entendus descendre l'escalier tout à l'heure. Dès qu'ils m'ont vu, ils ont brandi leurs petites haches et se sont précipité vers moi en criant. Sales brutes ! Le pire, c'est qu'ils sont sept. Sept comme les sept nains de Blanche-Neige ! Grrr ! Mon double se fout vraiment de moi ! C'qu'elle m'énerve ! En même temps, je reconnais bien là mon humour un peu bizarre ! °

Je me retourne rapidement pour jeter un coup d'oeil à cette création bien digne d'une psychopathe : les sept nains courent toujours derrière moi, haches brandies dans un geste menaçant, en chantant rapidement, au rythme de leur course : "Hého ! Hého ! J'vais t'couper en morceaux ! Hého hého hého hého hého, hého !"

Ouinnnnnnnn ! Ils me font peuuuuuuuur !

Moi, affolée : "Changez de disque !"

Nain No1, joyeusement : "Alouetteuh ! Gentille alouetteuh !"

Les nains, en choeur : "Alouetteuh ! Je te plumerai !"

Nain No2, avec une voix enfantine : "Je te plumerai la tête, je te plumerai la tête !"

Nain No1, joyeusement : "A-a-A-ah ! Alouetteuh ! Gentille alouetteuh !"

Les nains, en choeur : "Alouetteuh ! Je te plumerai !"

Nain No3, d'une voix grave : "Je te plumerais le bec, je te plumerais le bec !"

Nain No2, de sa voix enfantine : "Et la tête ! Et la tête !"

Nain No1, joyeusement : "A-a-A-ah ! Alouetteuh ! Gentille alouetteuh !"

Les nains, en choeur : "Alouetteuh ! Je te plumerai !"

Moi, déconcertée et complètement désespérée : "Nonnnnnnnnn ! Arrêtezzz !"

_Boum !_

Zut ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je bute dans quelqu'un à un moment aussi important ! Alors que j'étais justement en train de les semer ! C'est pas vrai ? C'est ma vie qui est en jeu !

Je rouvre les yeux et me retrouve nez à nez avec Duo qui me regarde avec un air aussi surpris que moi. Finalement, il me prend par l'épaule et me regarde très sérieusement : « Ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ? »

Je suis tellement heureuse, surprise et soulagée à la fois que je me blottis dans ses bras : « Ça va ! Je suis contente que tu sois venu me sauver ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais pas m'en sortir cette fois ! »

Duo, en souriant avec assurance : « C'est rien ! Je suis là maintenant. »

"Je te plumerai la queue, je te plumerai la queue !"

"Et les ailes ! Et les ailes !"

"Et le bec ! Et le bec !"

"Et la tête ! Et la tête !"

"A-a-A-ah ! Alouetteuh ! Gentille Alouetteuh !..."

Je soupire et me serre davantage contre Duo : « Oh non ! »

Mon petit ami m'écarte de lui et me prend par la main : « Dépêchons-nous de retrouver ton double sur le toit avant que ces p'tits mecs ne rappliquent ! »

Moi, en souriant : « Oui ! »

Nous nous retournons vers l'autre côté du couloir et nous retrouvons face à Cupidon, qui nous décoche aussitôt une de ses flèches. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir que la flèche m'atteint de plein fouet et me jette au sol, avant de disparaître mystérieusement. Là où j'ai été touché, un étrange liquide argenté commence à se répandre sur moi. Duo se précipite vers moi et me prend dans ses bras, l'air désemparé.

Duo, paniqué : "Non ! Sora, tiens bon ! J'vais te sortir de là !"

Moi, grimaçant de douleur : « Ça, ça brûle ! »

Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Juste au moment où tout commençait à s'arranger ! Au moment où j'avais retrouvé Duo, au moment où j'allais pouvoir rentrer chez moi et où tout allait redevenir normal ! Je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas infliger ça aux autres ! Ma famille, mes amis, et les pilotes de gundam, qui comptent sur moi pour les ramener chez eux ! Et Duo, qui a déjà souffert tellement de choses ! Je ne veux pas en rajouter plus !

Duo me fixe maintenant d'un air très étonné : « Sora, tu... Regarde ! On dirait que tu rétrécis ! »

Je rouvre complètement les yeux et m'aperçois avec horreur que tout, autour de moi, est en train de grandir de façon démesurée ! Même Duo commence à faire au moins dix fois ma taille ! C'est pas possible ! Duo a raison : c'est moi qui suis en train de rétrécir !

Moi, désespérée : « C'est pas vrai ! Il faut arrêter ça ! Je ne peux pas rester comme ça toute ma vie ! »

Finalement, comme le liquide a fini par traverser mes vêtements et par rentrer dans les pores de ma peau, ma métamorphose s'arrête brusquement.

Duo, stupéfait : « Hé bien ! »

Moi, paniquée : "Hiii ! J'ai rétréciii !"

En effet, en me cachant derrière le pied de Duo pour essayer de me mettre à l'abri des nains qui me regardent en ricanant, je m'aperçois bien à présent que je ne mesure plus que quelques centimètres ! C'est terrible ! Je pensais que ce serait marrant mais finalement, ça ne l'est pas du tout ! Il y a plein de dangers et d'inconvénients quand on est aussi petite ! Rah ! Même Shelly, la petite soeur de Barbie, est plus grande que moi ! Saleté de gamine !

Duo, perplexe, pose sa main juste devant moi et je grimpe dedans avec précaution. Hmmm. Je ne me souvenais plus que Duo avait d'aussi grandes mains. Il me soulève à hauteur de son visage et m'observe d'un air étonné : « Cette flèche était sûrement imbibée de poison ou bien de quelque chose dans ce genre-là."

Moi, agacée : « Ouais. Comme par hasard, c'était pas une flèche d'amour ! Sale gamin ! Les divinités en ont vraiment après moi pour me faire subir toutes ces épreuves ridicules ! D'ailleurs, où il est encore passé ce sale morveux ?

Duo, gêné : "Heu, Sora, regardes par là."

Je me tourne dans la direction qu'il m'indique de son autre main et aperçois Cupidon, à quelques mètres de nous, occupé à lancer des flèches aux sept nains, qui commencent à flirter entre eux de façon tout à fait, hum, embarrassante.

Moi, embarrassée : "Duo, s'il te plaît, ça te dérange pas si on dégage d'ici avant que ça devienne chaud ?"

Duo hoche la tête d'un air décidé : « Tu as raison. À mon avis, il n'y a que ton double qui peut te rendre ta taille normale et nous faire sortir d'ici. »

---------------------

"Ahahah ! Ahahahahahahahahahahah ! Ahahahahahah ! Ahahah ! Aaaaah. Ça c'est marrant ! Je ne pensais pas que les flèches de mon Cupidon auraient un effet aussi dévastateur sur toi ! Ahahahahah ! À présent, je t'appellerai _Mini-Moi_ !"

Elle prend la célèbre pose du Docteur Denfer avant d'éclater de rire.

Moi, gênée : "Ça suffit ! Rend-moi ma taille normale !"

Black Sora, avec un sourire pervers : "_Oh-oh-oh _! Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester à ta place ?"

Je rougis légèrement et lève les yeux vers Duo : après tout, être installée dans la poche de sa chemise n'est pas si mal que ça. Héhéhé ! Je suis tout près de son cœur ! ... Bon, okay, j'y suis au sens propre donc ça n'a pas tellement d'intérêt mais je peux quand même sentir son odeur ! D'où je suis, je sens même le parfum de la mer qui exhale de ses cheveux ! Et puis, j'ai bien chaud ici ! Je suis trop bien pour en bouger !

Je pourrais pleurer de bonheur s'il n'y avait pas cette gêneuse de Sora en train de me fixer avec un air lubrique : "Je vois que c'est aussi physique entre vous. C'est rassurant ! Avec une gourde comme toi, mon cher double, on pouvait se demander quand est-ce que vous passeriez à l'acte !"

Moi, énervée : "Ça ne te regarde pas, okay ? Maintenant sois gentille et rend-moi ma taille normale !"

Black Sora réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre d'une voix enfantine : "Nan ! 'Pas envie ! On se bat d'abord et si tu réussis à me vaincre, on verra !"

Moi, agacée : "Et comment tu veux que je fasse avec ma taille ? Je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir utiliser mes pouvoirs comme ça ?"

Black Sora, pensivement : "C'est vrai ça, tu dois être fatiguée en plus ! Comme c'est gênant ! Bah ! Tant mieux ! La victoire sera plus facile pour moi ! (Elle frappe dans ses mains) Bon, que la fête commence !"

Aussitôt, j'entends très vaguement, loin au dessus de nos têtes, un son qui m'est, hélas, très familier :

"_Coin-coin. Coin. Coin_."

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel et vois avec horreur le canard en plastique géant tomber sur nous. Duo se jette sur le côté, roule un peu et se relève d'un bond.

Duo, tendu : « Ça va, Sora ? T'as rien ? »

Moi, étourdie : "Nan, ça va. J'ai la tête qui tourne mais ça va. Je crois que le combat risque d'être..."

Duo, terminant ma phrase : "Très difficile, oui je sais."

Moi, gênée : « Heu, non, j'allais dire "ridicule" ! »

Duo, perplexe : "Ah."

Pendant que nous discutons sur la qualité du combat qui va suivre, Black Sora s'approche du canard, monte dessus et lui fait prendre son envol.

Moi, affolée : "Oh non ! Elle va nous attaquer avec son canard !"

Duo, déconcerté : "Tu crois que c'est dangereux ?"

Moi, perplexe : "Chais pas, mais il me fait peur ce canard."

Black Sora, joyeusement : "Allez ! _Go_ !"

Le canard ouvre son bec et lance dans notre direction un gros jet d'eau, de la puissance d'une lance à incendie.

Moi, paniquée : "Aaah ! Aaah ! (Réfléchis ! Réfléchis !) P- Parapluie !"

Aussitôt, un parapluie rose avec un canard en plastique dessiné dessus apparaît dans les mains de Duo.

Duo, perplexe : "C'est tout ce que tu as ? (Il se jette sur le côté et évite le jet d'eau) Je ne crois pas que ce soit avec un parapluie qu'on puisse gagner la bataille !"

Moi, pleurnichant : "_Ouinnn_ ! Mais je suis fatiguée ! Si j'utilise trop mes pouvoirs je vais tomber dans les pommes ! En plus, je ne veux pas la tuer !"

Duo coure autour du toit pour éviter les jets d'eau lancés par le canard fou : "Bien sûr qu'on ne la tuera pas mais il faudrait l'affaiblir ! Peut-être qu'à force d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, elle finira par se fatiguer !"

Moi, embarrassée : "Mais je ne veux pas attendre aussi longtemps ! Je veux retrouver ma taille normale ! ... Et je ne veux plus voir ce canaaard !"

Black Sora, en riant comme une folle : "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ! Aaaah. Si tu arrives à me faire descendre de ce canard, tu gagnes la partie ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Le jeu ne te paraît-il pas plus excitant comme ça ?! Ahahahahahahah !"

Duo, déconcerté : "Plus excitant ?"

Moi, très agacée : "Raaaaaaaaah ! M'énerve ! Je vais lui faire bouffer son canard ! Je vais le dégonfler, le faire frire et le lui faire manger !"

Black Sora pose son canard à terre et se met à présent à nous poursuivre sur le toit. Nous courons tout autour, sans nous arrêter ou couper notre trajectoire, comme un dans très mauvais cartoon. --°

Moi, désespérée : "Ça devient vraiment ridicule, là ! Il faut faire quelque chose !"

Duo, l'air grave : "Sora, je crois que j'ai trouvé : tout à l'heure tu as dit quelque chose et ça m'a donné une idée. C'est bien un canard en plastique, non ? Si on le perce, il se désemplira d'air et ton double ne pourra plus l'utiliser."

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah !_

Moi, très excitée : "Aaaaaaaaah ! Duooo ! C'est une super idée, ça ! Tu es vraiment génial ! Quand j'aurais retrouvé ma taille normale, il faudra absolument que je te récompense !"

Duo, avec un sourire charmeur : "Ouais, je compte sur toi. (Il redevient brusquement sérieux. Mon Dieu ! Qu'il est sexy quand il est comme ça !) Maintenant, il va falloir trouver un moyen pour faire exploser ce canard !"

Moi, pensivement : "Il nous faudrait une lance géante ! Un objet très pointu en tout cas ! »

À ce moment-là, Black Sora reprend son envol en ricanant sadiquement : "Ahahahahahah ! Aaaaaah. Allez-allez, mes poussins ! Venez m'attraper !"

Duo, en soupirant : "Et qui vole."

Moi, désespérée : "Mais où on peut trouver ça ? Et est-ce que j'ai assez d'énergie pour créer un truc pareil ?"

Je lève les yeux vers Black Sora, les pose sur Duo puis regarde autour de moi. C'est à ce moment-là que mon regard tombe sur le sac à dos de Duo, qui contient un objet qui pourrait être pointu et capable de voler s'il était vivant : ma peluuuche ! Mais oui ! Si je réussis à lui donner vie, je pourrais l'envoyer faire sa fête à ce gros canard ! Ouiiii ! Super idée !"

Moi, joyeusement : "Duo ! J'ai une idée ! Je vais donner vie à ma peluche !"

Duo, surpris : "Hein ?!"

Malgré son étonnement, mon petit ami ouvre rapidement son sac et en sort la peluche. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre de toutes mes forces. Fort heureusement, comme le hibou a déjà une forme, je n'ai pas à me concentrer là-dessus ! Bon, réfléchissons un peu ! Il me faut un hibou fort, rapide... Bon, d'accord : _très fort_ et _très rapide _pour dégonfler ce canard et l'orgueil de mon double par la même occasion !

La peluche, entourée d'une douce lumière blanche, s'élève lentement dans les airs, au dessus de la tête de Duo puis, explose ! Des petits brins de peluche retombent sur le sol, tristement.

Duo, bouche bée : "Aah. Ça n'a pas marché."

Moi, horrifiée : "Nonnn ! Ma peluuuche !"

La lumière blanche au dessus de nous finit par s'éteindre. Et là, nous apercevons malgré tout, une adorable petite boule de plumes ! Toute petite, le double de ma taille (actuelle), avec des petits yeux brillants qui se posent bientôt sur moi.

Heu. Ce regard, ça me rappelle les regards assassins de Heero !

Black Sora, qui s'était arrêtée, nous regarde avec incrédulité. Finalement, elle sourit et croise les bras tranquillement : "Hmm. Ça devient intéressant. Très bien, je t'attends. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire avec ta bête !"

La "bête" en question lui lance un regard assassin puis vole vers moi en battant de ses petites ailes. Elle se pose sur l'épaule de Duo et me regarde avec un air méprisant.

Duo, perplexe : "Heu, Sora, tu crois que ça va aller ? Il a pas l'air de t'aimer."

Moi, gênée : "Hmm-mouais. Pose-moi près de lui, je vais essayer de lui expliquer la situation. »

Duo me prend dans sa main et me pose sur son épaule, à côté du petit hibou : "Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée : tu as vu sa taille ? Si ça tombe, il te prend pour un ver de terre !"

Moi, déconcertée : "Merci de m'encourager ! (Je me tourne vers le hibou) Bon, écoute ! Je ne suis pas un ver de terre et je ne suis pas non plus une chose qui se mange ! Je t'ai donné la vie pour qu'on en finisse avec ce gros canard, tu vois ?"

Je lui montre du doigt le gros canard jaune qui cancane tranquillement : "_Coin ! Coin ! COIN_ !"

Le hibou penche la tête sur le côté et secoue la tête.

Moi, désespérée : "Hé ! Comment ça "non" ? Tu voulais pas dire "non" au moins ?"

Le hibou re-secoue la tête.

Duo, en souriant : "N'en demande pas trop ! C'est qu'un hibou !"

Pour seule réponse, l'oiseau vient se poser sur sa tête et commence à picorer son crâne.

Duo, surpris : "Hey ! Non ! _Aïe_ ! Arrête ! Sora, dis-lui d'arrêter !"

Moi, en souriant : "Il ne faut pas le sous-estimer, Duo ! C'est une de mes créations !"

Satisfait par sa vengeance, le hibou vient de nouveau se poser à côté de moi, sur l'épaule de Duo et se penche en avant comme pour me faire signe de monter.

Moi, surprise : "Wouah ! Je peux ?"

L'oiseau se penche un peu plus en avant.

Moi, ravie : "Coool ! Merci !"

Je grimpe sur l'oiseau et me cramponne à une poignée de duvet, cachée sous les plumes. Pourvu que je ne lui fasse pas mal ! Sinon, il pourrait bien me désarçonner et alors là, plus de Sora !

Black Sora, excitée : "Wouaaah ! Ça devient très marrant ! Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre sur un minuscule hibou pas plus grand que ma main ? Je pourrais l'écraser entre mes doigts, moi, ton hibou de pacotille !"

Moi, déterminée : "Ne sois pas si sûre de toi ! (Je me tourne vers Duo) Heu, Duo, au cas où ça se passe mal, garde l'oeil ouvert et prépare-toi à me rattraper si je tombe !"

Duo, inquiet : "D'accord, tu peux compter sur moi. Fais attention à toi."

Moi, déterminée : "Pas de problème !"

Je redescend de ma fière monture et m'approche du visage de Duo pour déposer un tout petit et minuscule baiser dans son cou. Évidemment, je ne peux même pas atteindre sa joue, c'est vraiment nul !

Je remonte sur le hibou et donne mes instructions aux troupes, heu, je veux dire, je me penche en avant et chuchote à mon destrier : "Bien, maintenant il faut que tu m'écoutes très attentivement parce que c'est très important ! Il faut qu'on fonce sur ce canard et qu'on le perce pour qu'il se dégonfle, d'accord ? Comme ça, cette folle que j'ai le malheur d'avoir pour double ne pourra plus fanfaronner et nous donnera _enfin_ des explications !"

Le hibou acquiesce légèrement et prend son envol, tout doucement. Zut ! J'avais pourtant souhaité qu'il aille plus vite que la normale ce hibou, comment ça se fait qu'il vole aussi lentement ?

Black Sora éclate de rire et donne une petite tape sur la croupe de son canard. Aussitôt, celui ouvre un large bec et laisse s'échapper un grand jet d'eau qui fonce alors droit sur nous.

Moi, affolée : "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !"

Mais le hibou, de façon on ne peut plus surprenante, remonte à une vitesse incroyable, prend son élan et se précipite vers le canard.

Black Sora, inquiète : "Quoi ? _Impossible_ !"

Le canard continue de nous bombarder à coups de jets d'eau, que le hibou évite parfaitement par des vrilles et des tonneaux.

Wooow ! J'ai mal au coeuuur !

Je ferme les yeux et pousse de longs cris de panique. Le vent siffle à mes oreilles à une vitesse vertigineuse, comme lorsque j'étais le passé, et je sens le sang couler de mes oreilles écorchées. Mais le pire, c'est sans doute que, hiii, _mes vêtements commencent à se déchirer !_

Black Sora, paniquée : "Nonnnnnnnnnn !"

Duo, ravi : "Vas-y ! Tu vas l'avoir !"

Et puis d'un coup, le silence total. À part un tout petit sifflement juste devant moi, comme un ballon qui se dégonfle. Je rouvre les yeux et constate : mon cher petit hibou est parvenu à son objectif mais le voilà maintenant le bec encastré dans le flanc du canard ! Ma malheureuse monture essaie à présent de décoincer son bec ! Le problème, c'est que l'air qui s'échappe rentre directement dans son gosier ! Et le voilà qui gonfle, qui gonfle !

Paniquée, je réfléchis rapidement à une solution, puis finalement, pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, je donne un bon coup de pied dans le canard ! L'air qui se vidait petit à petit sort alors dans une grande bouffée d'air qui fait pression sur le bec de mon hibou et l'expulse hors du canard ! (Ndla : Voilà, c'était l'exposé scientifique du jour ! Comment ça j'ai tout faux ? Ah oui ? Ben tant pis ! Ne refaites pas ça chez vous, alors !)

Libéré de son "bouchon", le canard se dégonfle complètement et va s'écraser au sol. Mon courageux destrier et moi, emportés par le gros courant d'air sommes propulsés en arrière. Dans la chute, je tombe du hibou et commence une effroyable chute libre.

Moi, paniquée : "Wouaaaaaaah ! Duoooooo !"

Duo, horrifié : "Soraaa !"

Le sol se rapproche à une vitesse vertigineuse ! Quelle horreur ! Je vais finir aplatie comme une crêpe ! Nonnn !

Heureusement, une main salvatrice vient gentiment se placer sur mon passage et j'atterris à peu près en douceur mais en tout cas saine et sauve. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la main de Duo. Elle se déplace lentement et vient se placer face au visage de Black Sora, assise par terre. Vivante elle aussi mais légèrement blessée à la tête, d'après le sang qui coule le long de sa tempe.

Black Sora, en fronçant les sourcils : "J'imagine que tu es contente de toi ? Tu as gagné."

Moi, confuse : "Heu, désolée."

Black Sora, en renâclant : "Oh ça va ! N'en rajoute pas d'accord ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser puisque tu as gagné !"

Moi, timidement : "Heu, oui, désolée ! Maintenant, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui t'a pris de t'en prendre ainsi à Duo et moi !"

Black Sora écarquille les yeux et me regarde d'un air surpris, avant d'éclater de rire : "Pfff ! Pourquoi je devrais m'expliquer ? J'ai rien à te dire moi ! Je le déteste pas moi, Duo ! Il est sympa quand il veut, bien qu'un peu long à la détente. Seulement, je pense que des gens comme toi et moi, des filles aussi puissantes que nous n'ont pas besoin de garçons comme lui ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de garçons dans notre vie, d'ailleurs. À part s'ils font office d'amuse-gueule bien sûr ! "

Moi, déconcertée : "Hein ? Mais c'est pas une raison suffisante pour s'en prendre à nous ! Ma vie ne regarde que moi ! C'est à moi seule de prendre mes décisions ! Pas à toi !"

Black Sora, très énervée : "Oui, je m'en suis bien rendue compte ! Pfff ! Et moi qui me faisais une joie d'aller dans _toutes_ les dimensions où Duo et moi sortons ensemble et de détruire _tous_ ces couples !"

Wow. Finalement, j'aurais peut-être pas dû m'excuser ! °

Moi, timidement : "Et tu as déjà détruit d'autres couples ?"

Black Sora, en soupirant : "Nan : j'ai choisi la dimension dans laquelle mon esprit me semblait le plus faible mais apparemment (Elle sourit) je me suis trompée."

Elle pousse encore un soupir et se relève en souriant.

Moi, avec douceur : "Écoutes, tu pourrais abandonner ton projet et trouver quelque chose de plus simple et de moins destructeur à faire, non ? Trouves une activité pour te distraire : écris des fics, sors avec des amies... Heu, montes une agence matrimoniale ? Heu, nan, oublies ça ! Essaies plutôt les études pour devenir gardien de prison !"

Black Sora me regarde avec surprise avant de me faire un grand sourire : "Une agence matrimoniale ? Des fics ? Hééé ! Et si je mélangeais tout ça ? Des beaux mecs, des filles bien naïves et complètement dingues de ces beaux mecs ! Hééé ! Mais c'est une super idée, ça ! Merci !"

Hé ? Je comprends pas très bien de quoi elle parle. °

Black Sora pose un doigt sur ma tête et aussitôt, je sens une très vive douleur s'insinuer dans tous mes membres : comme si mes os s'étiraient tous en même temps. Je suis en train de grandir !

Black Sora prend ma main et me fait un grand sourire presque chaleureux mais que je qualifierais plutôt d'hypocrite. Aussitôt, ses vêtements disparaissent et viennent se poser sur moi.

Black Sora, toute nue et tout sourire : "Héhé ! Faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid, chère amie ! Enfin, je doute pas qu'avec ton mec, tu risques rien ! Ça va sûrement être chaud ce soir !"

Moi, sous le choc : "Heu, ouais, sûrement. AH ! J'veux dire ! Peut-être ! »

Black Sora, hilare : "Ahahahahahahahahahahah ! Aaaah. (Elle fait un petit signe de la main à Duo qui est resté complètement figé depuis le début de l'échange) Ça m'a fait plaisir de te rencontrer, mec ! T'avises pas de la laisser tomber sinon j'hésiterais pas à te faire ta fête cette fois ! (Á nous deux) Bon, allez, salut ! Et au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir !"

Sur ce, elle disparaît dans un rayon de lumière aveuglant, si aveuglant que je ferme les yeux. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas fermé. Je me sens si fatiguée que je n'ai pas envie de les rouvrir. Je vais me reposer un peu et ne pas les rouvrir avant d'être en forme. Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire.

Boum.

Á Suivre…

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin. Les méchants sont vaincus, les héros se sont retrouvés et Sora a fait de gros progrès dans ses pouvoirs. Tous les mystères ont été résolus alors... Et maintenant ? Que va t-il se passer ? Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ? Mais la réalité n'est pas si facile. Il est temps de descendre de son petit nuage maintenant, et d'affonter ce qui nous attend en bas.

Le couperet et le rideau tomberont dans le prochain et dernier épisode d'Hana-BE : Et après ?


	21. Et après ?

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Hana-BE !  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Sora/Duo, Heero/Sora, Quatre/Sarah  
Chapitre : 21/21

Petit message : Hana-BE... The last chapter. Merci à Hahn tah Yhel, Kitty-Kyu, Mysouko, Seya-chan et Catirella pour leurs reviews ! Même si la fic était déjà écrite en entier depuis longtemps, vous avez pris le temps de m'écrire un petit mot pour me dire que vous aviez apprécié les chapitres de cette histoire et ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire !

Sans plus attendre, l'épilogue de notre petite histoire ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Fini de jouer, let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Et après ?

Hmm. Oooh. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des siècles et des siècles !

J'ouvre les yeux et m'assied dans mon lit. Je suis dans ma chambre du bungalow de la Rochelle. Je suis rentrée. Ou alors est-ce que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Duo est là, allongé à côté de moi, endormi mais tout habillé. À part ce détail, tout est exactement comme c'était avant mon enlèvement. Étrange : on dirait que rien de tout ça ne s'est réellement passé.

Je jette un coup d'œil sous les draps pour vérifier si je porte toujours mes vêtements mais... Ah. Aaaah ! _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ Pourquoi je porte _un porte-jarretelles_ ! _Rouge_ en plus ! Je porte pas ça _du tout_ d'habitude ! Où sont passés mon simple soutien-gorge et mon innocente petite culotte en coton ?

Ça, c'est bel et bien une preuve que je n'ai pas rêvé ! Mon enlèvement, l'apparition de mon double et mon voyage dans le passé, tout ça c'était réel ! Et avant de m'évanouir, elle m'a passé ses vêtements, je me souviens ! Elle m'a aussi donné ses sous-vêtements, apparemment.

Je reste songeuse un moment et écoute les bruits autour de moi. À part le chant des oiseaux dehors et le souffle du vent dans les arbres, j'entends très nettement des bribes de conversation qui viennent de la salle. Curieuse d'en connaître le sujet, je me lève avec précaution, afin de ne pas réveiller Duo et vais coller mon oreille contre la porte.

« Je sais. Mais vous devez comprendre qu'elle court des risques à rester dans cette situation ! Tôt ou tard, ce qui vient de se passer va se reproduire si elle ne prend pas les choses en main ! »

« De toute façon, la décision repose entre ses mains. »

Oh la ! Ça a l'air bien sérieux tout ça ! C'est vrai qu'avec mon pouvoir, je risque d'être kidnappée à nouveau mais bon, l'USPDH doit bien avoir les moyens pour me protéger, autrement dit, il n'y a _aucun_ problème ! Donc, je peux retourner me prélasser dans les bras de mon petit ami !

Je regagne le lit tranquillement et vais embrasser le front de Duo. Je l'observe quelques secondes rêveusement, jusqu'à ce que l'idée de le réveiller me vienne à l'esprit. Il doit sûrement être fatigué donc la raison voudrait que je sois gentille et que je le laisse dormir mais j'ai tellement envie de le voir se réveiller ! Je veux ! Je veux ! Je veux !

Alors que je médite à un plan diabolique pour le sortir du sommeil, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre lentement pour laisser apparaître Sarah, légèrement surprise : « Sora ? Tu es réveillée ? »

Moi, déçue qu'on vienne me déranger : « Oui. »

Brusquement, je me souviens que je suis en porte - jarretelles et me couvre d'un morceau de drap.

Sarah, confuse : « Je suis désolée de te déranger. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? »

Moi, gênée : « Beaucoup mieux, merci ! Mais j'aurais bien aimé passer encore un peu de temps seule avec Duo. »

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle ne fait pas preuve de complaisance avec moi, comme l'aurait sûrement fait Quatre, et à la place, elle baisse les yeux d'un air embarrassé : « Je sais bien, mais les collègues de Witold sont là et ils aimeraient bien pouvoir te parler d'une chose très importante. Seulement, j'ai peur que ça gâche le restant de ta journée. »

Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Si c'est ce dont ils parlaient tout à l'heure, ça n'avait pas l'air bien terrible !

Je me tourne vers Duo qui dort encore d'un profond sommeil. Aah. J'aurais bien aimé rester encore un peu auprès de lui. Dommage, dommage !

Un peu agacée, je soupire de dépit : « D'accord, d'accord, j'arrive ! Laisses-moi juste le temps de m'habiller, okay ? »

Sarah, en souriant faiblement : « Okay. »

Elle sort en baissant les yeux pensivement. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien la rendre si malheureuse ? Elle est avec son petit ami pourtant ! Ça devrait suffire à faire son bonheur, non ? Après tout ce temps séparés !

Je regarde Duo tendrement : moi, après tout ce temps passé loin de lui, je suis tellement contente d'être là, même s'il dort !

Je prend des vêtements dans ma valise et m'habille en songeant à la merveilleuse journée qui se prépare. Enfin, d'abord, il faut que je me débarrasse de ce problème à propos des risques de mon pouvoir. Après, à moi la mer, le sable chaud et les compétitions de crawl ! Yes !

Le sourire aux lèvres, je me retourne vers le lit et me retrouve face à Duo qui me regarde en souriant. Est-ce que par hasard il m'aurait regardée m'habiller ?

Moi, gênée : « Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? »

Duo, en souriant finement : « Depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas le regretter. »

Moi, rougissant : « Heu, tu m'as regardée ? »

Duo hoche la tête silencieusement puis se lève pour venir me prendre dans ses bras : « Le cadeau que ton double t'a fait est vraiment très joli. J'aurais bien aimé le voir de plus près. »

Moi, d'un air faussement sévère : « Pas tout de suite : d'abord, on doit aller écouter ce que les collègues d'un de mes amis que j'ai rencontré à New Genetics ont à nous dire ! »

Duo, en soupirant : « Ah, oui ! Les collègues de Witold, les membres de l'USPDH. »

Moi, surprise : « Tu les connais ? »

Duo, tranquillement : « Oui : ils sont venus très tôt ce matin au bungalow pour te parler mais comme tu étais encore endormie, ils ont dit qu'ils attendraient alors je suis reparti me coucher ! »

Moi, inquiète : « Comment ça « ce matin » ? J'ai dormi combien de temps ? »

Duo jette un petit coup d'œil au réveil, posé sur la table de nuit : « À peu près vingt heures ! Tu étais complètement à plat ! Mais c'est compréhensible avec tout ce qui t'est arrivé ces derniers jours ! Tu avais bien mérité qu'on te laisse tranquille un petit moment ! »

J'acquiesce en soupirant : « Oui, c'est vrai ! Ces derniers jours ont été assez épuisants, mais étonnants aussi ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que notre première rencontre remontait à aussi loin ! Depuis quand tu as remarqué que moi et la fille de tes souvenirs, nous ne formions qu'une seule et même personne ? »

Duo, après un temps de réflexion : « Je m'en suis rendu compte en faisant mes valises pour te rejoindre à Paris. J'ai remarqué pour la première fois que parmi toutes les chemises que j'avais, l'une d'entre elles possédait des boutons identiques à celui que je gardais avec moi depuis dix ans ! C'était la même couleur, la même taille et la même marque gravée sur le côté ! Et comme il n'existe pas de marque comme celle-là dans mon monde, j'ai compris que la fille qui m'avait donné ce bouton de chemise venait de ce monde-ci et puisque avant ton départ, j'avais aperçu furtivement ton visage, je savais déjà que la fille que je recherchais te ressemblait. Pour moi, ça ne pouvait être que toi ! »

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou en souriant : « Hé bien ! Et moi qui étais jalouse ! Quelle idiote ! J'ai été jalouse de moi-même ! Ahahah ! Aaah. »

Nous échangeons un court regard puis nous nous embrassons langoureusement. Malheureusement, c'est le moment que choisit Sarah pour refaire son apparition : « Sora ! Qu'est-ce que tu... Oh ! Excusez-moi ! »

Duo, gêné : « C'est rien ! C'est une chambre ici, la nôtre en l'occurrence mais vas-y, fais comme chez toi ! »

Sarah, confuse : « Je suis vraiment désolée mais Witold et ses amis aimeraient parler avec Sora, et je crois que ça te concerne aussi Duo, indirectement. »

Duo, étonné : « Hein ? »

Il me regarde d'un air étonné. Toute aussi surprise que lui, je soupire de dépit et tous les deux, nous suivons Sarah dans la salle. Là, j'ai le plaisir de retrouver Sunny, Snow, Heero, Trowa, Wufei et Quatre, ainsi que Witold et Eva. Même mon petit hibou est là ! Toute excitée, j'explose de joie et me jette dans leurs bras. Jamais je n'ai été aussi contente de revoir quelqu'un ! Toutes ces personnes, j'ai bien cru de ne jamais les revoir et en l'espace de quelques jours, elles m'ont tellement manqué ! Je serre plus particulièrement dans mes bras mon frère et ma sœur adorés qui se sont certainement fait un sang d'encre pour moi.

Moi, en serrant Sunny et Snow dans mes bras : « Hiii ! Vous m'avez manqué ! J'ai cru que j'allais jamais vous revoir ! »

Sunny, inquiète : « J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas trop fait mal ! »

Moi, en souriant : « Ça va. J'ai eu droit à deux, trois situations un peu traumatisantes mais ça va ! Maintenant que je vous ai tous retrouvés, tout va bien ! »

Un silence gêné tombe soudain sur la pièce. Mon petit hibou vient se poser sur mon épaule. Il est si mignon ! Je me tourne vers Duo qui est occupé à fixer les autres d'un air étonné. Nos regards se croisent et il vient me prendre par la main.

Duo, tranquillement : « Bah, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à ne rien dire ? Vous avez perdu votre langue ou quoi ? (Il se tourne vers Eva et Witold) Je croyais que vous aviez des choses à dire à Sora ? »

Eva baisse les yeux d'un air embarrassé : « Si, mais ça risque d'être difficile à entendre. Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir tous les deux. »

Je lance à Duo un regard angoissé. Je pensais que ça n'était pas si grave que ça mais Eva ne dirait certainement pas ça si ce n'était qu'un léger problème. Si ce n'était pas important, elle penserait à me rassurer !

Moi, inquiète : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème avec mon pouvoir, c'est ça ? »

Duo me prend par la taille et me fait asseoir sur le canapé avec lui, avant de lever les yeux vers Witold : « Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Witold me fixe silencieusement un moment avant de prendre la parole, l'air grave : « Sora, l'organisation que nous sommes parvenus à démanteler, New Genetics, avait de nombreux contacts avec des gouvernements étrangers, des entreprises internationales et des groupuscules terroristes. Ils leur échangeaient depuis un bon moment des cobayes et d'autres services contre de l'argent. Même si nous avons stoppé leur commerce, tous leurs clients ne vont pas devenir inactifs pour autant : quand ils vont savoir que de nombreux cobayes sont de nouveau en liberté, tu peux être sûre qu'ils vont chercher à les récupérer. (Il fait une pause, durant laquelle je jette un coup d'oeil inquiet vers Duo, qui attend la suite d'un air tendu) Autrement dit, toi, moi, Eva et tous ceux qui sont sortis de New Genetics, nous sommes en danger. Nous risquons tous tôt ou tard d'être repris si nos pouvoirs sont de nouveau détectés. »

Je ne comprends pas. Où est-ce qu'il veut en venir ? Il y a bien un moyen pour nous protéger de ce danger, non ?

Moi, inquiète : « Mais c'est pas si grave, hein ? Tu as sûrement une solution à me proposer pour éviter tout ça, pas vrai ? »

Witold échange un regard emprunt de tristesse avec Eva puis se tourne vers nous : "Il suffirait de te placer sous surveillance rapprochée en effet, mais le danger ne s'arrête pas là : les dirigeants de New Genetics avaient au fond une certaine humanité. Ils ne nous traitaient pas si mal que ça par rapport à ce qu'on peut trouver dans d'autres pays mais ceux qui vont se mettre à notre recherche ne sont pas des anges. Leurs techniques sont beaucoup plus violentes. Il n'est pas certain qu'ils laisseront nos familles et nos amis tranquilles. Ce sont tous nos proches qui sont en danger et pour eux, nous ne pouvons rien faire."

Quoi ? Non, c'est pas possible !

Duo, choqué : « Mais alors, qu'est-ce que Sora peut faire pour les protéger ? Il n'y a donc rien pour rendre son pouvoir indétectable ? »

Witold secoue la tête tristement : « Non, rien. Il n'existe aucun métal assez épais pour arrêter les ondes cérébrales que nous émettons. Celles des autres personnes dotées de pouvoirs psychiques, comme Eva par exemple, sont assez faibles et peuvent être arrêtées facilement mais les nôtres sont plus puissantes. C'est le prix que nous devons payer pour posséder un tel pouvoir. »

Rah ! C'est pas vrai ? C'est trop nul ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? La prochaine fois que j'utiliserai mes pouvoirs, je risque d'être détectée et on va encore essayer de m'enlever, moi ou quelqu'un qui m'est proche !

Moi, timidement : « Donc, tant que je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs, il n'y a pas de problème ? »

Witold acquiesce avec sérieux : « Oui. »

Moi, inquiète : « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Witold sourit faiblement : « Avant d'être enlevé, je n'avais déjà plus beaucoup de famille et mes seuls amis font eux-mêmes partie de l'USPDH. Ils sont capables de se défendre par eux-mêmes. Je peux aisément mettre ma femme et ma fille sous surveillance rapprochée mais je pense malgré tout ne plus me servir de mon pouvoir et reprendre une vie normale. »

Sarah, songeuse : « Mais Sora ne peut pas faire ça dans l'immédiat : quelqu'un doit nous ramener chez nous ! »

Witold, en souriant : « Je peux le faire pour peu que Sora me montre une représentation graphique de l'endroit où je dois vous déposer. »

Mais après ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? On peut ramener les garçons chez eux sans prendre de risque mais après ? Witold ne peut pas passer sa vie à faire la navette entre notre monde et celui des pilotes de gundam uniquement pour que Duo et moi puissions continuer à nous voir !

Je lève les yeux vers Witold d'un air angoissé : « Et après ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Pour protéger ma famille et mes amis, je suppose que je ne dois plus jamais utiliser mes pouvoirs, c'est ça ? »

Eva vient s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté de moi, et me prend la main : « Si tu veux les protéger, c'est certainement la seule solution. »

Duo se lève brusquement et se tourne vers Witold avec rage : « Mais si Sora fait ça, on ne pourra plus jamais se revoir ! (Il se tourne ensuite vers les autres pilotes de gundam) Ça ne vous fait rien ou quoi ? On ne pourra plus jamais revoir Sora, Sunny, Snow et les autres ! Vous vous en fichez ou quoi ? »

Sunny : « Duo, sois un peu réaliste ! Si Sora continue d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, elle risque d'être enlevée encore une fois ! Et comme l'a dit Witold, peut-être qu'ils ne seront pas aussi gentils avec elle cette fois ! Si on veut qu'il ne lui arrive plus rien, je pense qu'on devrait arrêter avec cette histoire de pouvoirs. Il n'y a aucune autre solution. »

Duo serre les poings et détourne les yeux avec dépit, comme pour lutter en lui-même. Sunny a raison. C'est certainement la seule solution, mais les conséquences... Si je n'utilise plus mes pouvoirs, je ne reverrai plus jamais Duo. On devra se séparer, pour toujours.

Moi, en souriant faiblement : « Si Duo et moi continuions à nous voir, ça mettrait en danger beaucoup de monde, pas vrai ? Alors la raison voudrait qu'on s'arrête là mais comment voulez-vous que je prenne une décision pareille ? Je peux pas, je peux pas décider comme ça ! Même, c'est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas ! »

Oh, non. C'est parti. Je sens que je commence à avoir du mal à respirer. Et voilà que je me mets à pleurer en plus ! Je suis en pleine crise d'angoisse !

J'éclate en pleurs et me recroqueville sur moi-même en murmurant en continu : « Je peux pas, je peux pas, j'y arriverai pas... »

Witold, en baissant les yeux : « Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de te laisser y réfléchir. Contactes-nous dès que tu as pris ta décision, quelle qu'elle soit. Nous sommes au bungalow 117. »

Sur ce, lui et Eva sortent sans un mot. Tous les autres sortent également et me laisse seule avec Duo qui me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui sans pouvoir prononcer une parole. Assaillie par de lourdes pensées déprimantes, je cogite pendant de très longues minutes. « Si je me sépare de Duo... » Je ne peux même pas finir cette phrase ! C'est impossible pour moi ! Inimaginable ! Qu'on ne sorte plus ensemble, je comprends, c'est possible. Douloureux mais possible. Mais ne plus jamais le revoir alors qu'il a pris tellement d'importance pour moi ! Il est devenu, après Sunny, mon meilleur ami ! Pas seulement pour me soutenir ou pour m'aimer, je veux aussi qu'il soit là parce que je veux être avec lui et prendre soin de lui ! Je ne veux faire ça pour personne d'autre ! Même si on se séparait, il me semble que je ne pourrais m'intéresser à personne d'autre.

Je lève mes yeux humides vers Duo et lui sourit faiblement : « Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? On ne peut pas se séparer comme ça, pas vrai ? Pour moi, ce serait vraiment trop douloureux, ce n'est même pas envisageable ! »

Duo m'écarte de lui et me sourit tendrement et tristement à la fois : « Mais ce n'est pas seulement nous que ça regarde : tes amis et ta famille sont aussi en danger. Est-ce que tu réalises qu'ils pourraient être enlevés, torturés ou même tués si on prenait le risque de continuer à se voir ? »

Moi, en baissant les yeux : « Je sais bien mais je ne veux pas choisir entre eux et toi ! Je vous aime chacun d'une façon différente ! Bien sûr que je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose mais me séparer de toi, pour moi, c'est impossible ! Ne plus te revoir, ne plus pouvoir te parler ou m'amuser avec toi, c'est inenvisageable. C'est hors de question, je n'y arriverai pas. »

Je lève les yeux vers Duo et le regarde avec attention. Toujours ce sourire, comme pour me rassurer, me dire que tout va bien mais est-ce que tout va bien ? Franchement ? Pourquoi ce sourire quand tout va mal ? _Pourquoi_ ?

Moi, agacée : « Duo, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? Tu crois qu'ils ont raison ? Tu crois que je devrais arrêter d'utiliser mes pouvoirs, définitivement ? »

Duo, tristement : « C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour épargner tout le monde. »

Tout le monde ? Et moi ? Et moi, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Moi, de plus en plus agacée : « Mais _toi_ qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu crois qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir ? Se séparer ? Définitivement ? Ne plus jamais se revoir ? Ça ne te fait rien ? Tu t'en fiches ou quoi ? »

Duo baisse les yeux et sourit amèrement : « Sora, tu sais très bien que non, mais si tu perdais quelqu'un de très important pour toi, tu serais certainement très malheureuse, et je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive. »

Moi, énervée : « Alors arrêtes de sourire s'il te plaît ! Je… Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! J'ai l'impression que rien n'a d'importance pour toi ! Alors que je sais très bien que c'est faux ! Dis-moi ce que tu penses ! Dis-moi que ce que tu ressens ! Montres-moi que ça t'intéresse, que ça te préoccupe ! Dis-le moi ! (À ce moment, j'éclate en pleurs, à bout de nerfs et baisse les yeux en posant ma tête contre son épaule) Je t'en prie Duo, ne fais pas comme si tout allait bien ! Je t'en prie ! »

Il me serre contre lui et bredouille un timide « Pardon, mais c'est tout ce que je sais faire ». Je soupire de dépit et pleure à chaudes larmes en m'agrippant désespérément à son t-shirt.

--------------

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, dans ma chambre et dès que les derniers évènements me reviennent en mémoire, je m'aperçois que le cauchemar continue. Duo n'est pas là, près de moi, comme tout à l'heure. Il a déjà pris sa décision. Quoique je fasse, il va partir. Partir pour de bon cette fois, et je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'en empêcher, rien. Au fur et à mesure que je me rends compte de l'avenir qui m'attend, mon coeur se serre et j'éclate en pleurs, de nouveau. Mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Mes prochains jours ne seront faits que de ça : se lever, pleurer, vivre un peu, dans le vide, et aller me coucher, épuisée.

Soudain, Sunny entre dans ma chambre d'un air décidé : « Il faut que je te parle. »

Un peu déconcertée, je sèche mes larmes et lui fait une petite place sur mon lit : « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sunny, déterminée : « J'ai trouvé la solution à ton problème. Tu vas partir avec les garçons. »

Moi, surprise : « Quoi ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne peux pas quitter mon monde comme ça ! »

Ça n'a pas l'air de la faire rire : elle me prend par les épaules et me fixe dans les yeux très sérieusement : « Mais tu aimes Duo, non ? Je sais que tu vas être malheureuse si vous vous séparez alors tu ferais mieux de partir avec lui. »

Moi, réticente : « C'est vrai, mais je peux pas quitter notre monde comme ça ! Et papa et maman ? Et puis toi et Snow ? Je ne vous reverrai plus jamais ! Je ne peux pas vous faire ça ! Même si j'étais avec Duo, je serais triste d'être séparée de vous et puis, qu'est-ce qui me dit que je resterai avec lui jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? »

Sunny, perturbée : « Hm. Oui... Mais on ne parle pas de ça ! Duo va quitter ce monde et tu vas le laisser partir sans rien faire ? »

Je baisse les yeux tristement : « Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je voudrais qu'il reste plus longtemps, le plus longtemps possible mais évidemment, il faudra bien qu'il parte un jour ou l'autre. Ah ! Et toi ? Et Wufei ? Est-ce que ça va aller ? Cette histoire de départ fiche en l'air tous vos rapprochements ? »

Sunny, avec un sourire un peu triste : « T'inquiètes pas pour ça, il n'y a rien entre nous. »

Je me tais et la regarde sans un mot : c'est sûr, elle évite le sujet. Je me sens vraiment coupable au fond mais avant tout, je suis coupable d'avoir fait ce souhait stupide qui nous a tous amenés là où nous en sommes maintenant.

Moi, en soupirant : « Je crois qu'il va falloir nous résoudre : c'est ici que le rêve s'arrête. »

Ma soeur pose une main sur la mienne d'un air compatissant : « Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas partir avec Duo ? »

Moi, tristement : « Et abandonner ma famille ? Pfff ! Pas question ! Vous laisser sans nouvelle, ce serait de la folie. »

Sunny acquiesce pensivement. Bon. Hé bien. Puisque ma décision est prise, autant en finir, avant que ça finisse dans les larmes. Je me lève d'un bond et me dirige vers la porte.

Sunny, étonnée : « Tu vas où ? »

Moi, déterminée : « Annoncer ma décision à Witold et aux autres. »

Je sors de la chambre, dégoûtée par ma propre sensibilité, et retrouve dans la salle Quatre et Sarah, enlacés dans le canapé. Ils me regardent d'un air surpris.

Quatre, inquiet : « Sora, est-ce que ça va ? »

Sarah, hésitante : « Tu te sens mieux ? »

Moi, en baissant les yeux : « Vous avez déjà préparé vos affaires ? »

Sarah, surprise : « Oh ! Alors, tu as décidé de... »

Moi, précipitamment : « Oui. Préparez-vous et allez le dire aux autres. Je vais aller annoncer ma décision à Witold et Eva. »

Sans attendre leur réponse, je prend mes chaussures, les enfile rapidement sur la terrasse et cours jusqu'au bungalow 117. Arrivée là-bas, je frappe nerveusement et Eva m'ouvre presque aussitôt. Elle m'a vue arriver de loin et a compris à l'expression de mon visage que je venais de faire mon choix. À l'intérieur, on m'accueille en silence et avec beaucoup de sobriété. On me fait asseoir et on m'explique ce qui va se passer.

« Une fois que vos amis seront retournés chez eux, nous devrons vous ramener chez vos parents et leur expliquer la situation. À partir de là, vous pouvez soit reprendre une vie normale, comme avant, mais je devine que ça risque d'être difficile après tout ce qui vous est arrivé. »

Je baisse les yeux et fixe le sol, sans émotion apparente : « Ou alors ? »

« Ou alors vous pouvez entrer dans notre institut de réintégration pour personnes possédants des pouvoirs psychiques. C'est en Écosse. Là-bas, vous serez entourés par d'autres jeunes qui ont connu une situation similaire à la vôtre ou assez proche. Il y a aussi un programme spécial avec des injections pour modifier votre ADN et faire disparaître votre pouvoir. »

Oui. C'est mieux comme ça. Je ne dois pas être tentée de recommencer. Plus jamais.

J'acquiesce et répond précipitamment : « Oui, je vais prendre ça. Il faut qu'on me retire ce pouvoir, avant que ça ne recommence. »

« Bien. Vous avez averti vos amis ? »

Je baisse les yeux et fronce les sourcils : « Oui. Je l'ai dit à Quatre et Sarah et je leur ai dit de passer le message. Je l'ai aussi dit à ma soeur. »

« Bien. Venez tous nous voir quand vous serez prêts. Witold se chargera de les ramener chez eux. »

J'acquiesce, me lève rapidement et marche rapidement vers la porte : « D'accord, à plus tard ! »

Eva, inquiète : « Sora ! »

J'ouvre la porte et sors, sans un regard en arrière : « Ça va, je vais bien. »

---------------

Après avoir averti Quatre et Sarah de l'intégralité de mon choix, je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre et aie sagement attendu que les préparatifs de leur départ soient terminés. Que faire en attendant ? Un _toc-toc_ contre la fenêtre me fait rouvrir les yeux et je me retourne vers elle précipitamment. Non, ce n'est pas Duo, c'est simplement mon petit hibou. Je lui ouvre et le caresse un peu tout en réfléchissant à un nom pour le baptiser. Pourquoi pas « Météore » ? Ça lui irait bien, non ? Il est fort, rapide et c'est un cadeau de Duo. « Météore », comme « Opération Météore ».

Vers quinze heures, Heero vient finalement frapper à ma porte. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Lui dire de partir ? Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie et de toute façon, j'ai déjà pris ma décision. Quoiqu'il dise, ça ne servira à rien. Je lui ouvre et lui demande calmement s'il a fini ses bagages.

Heero, calmement : « Sora. Je suis désolé pour toi. Je ne pensais pas que tout finirait comme ça. »

Moi, en haussant les épaules : « Aucun de nous ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Moi la dernière. J'aurais dû être plus prudente. »

Heero détourne les yeux : « Non, c'était à moi de faire attention. Je m'étais promis de veiller à ce que tout se passe sans problème entre toi et Duo. »

À cette phrase, je sens ma gorge se serrer et je lui tourne le dos pour refouler mes larmes : « Écoutes, si tu es venu pour me parler de ça, c'était pas la peine. C'est trop tard pour y penser maintenant. »

Heero : « Tu sais que j'ai pour habitude de vivre sans regret, n'est-ce pas ? »

Moi, agacée : « Oui, je sais : « vivre selon sa conscience » et bla bla bla ! Mais ça ne me dit pas où est-ce que tu veux en venir ! »

Oh ! D'un coup, je commence à avoir peur, là ! Il y a quelques semaines, Heero semblait éprouver des sentiments pour moi et maintenant, juste avant de partir, il me parle de « vivre sans regret » ! Ça fout les jetons ! Au secouuurs !

Heero, calmement : « Je sais que tu sors toujours avec Duo mais je m'en voudrais de partir avec ça sur la conscience. »

Au secouuurs ! Il faut que je sorte de cette chambre !

Je me retourne brusquement avec pour objectif principal d'atteindre la porte mais il me prend par les épaules et me regarde intensément.

Heero, sérieusement : « Je crois qu'il est temps de nous dire au revoir. »

Moi, nerveuse : « Heu, oui. »

Il me regarde un moment en souriant faiblement puis se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse brusquement. Trop surprise pour réagir, je reste immobile avant de fermer les yeux lentement. Quand il se détache de moi, je reste muette et le fixe d'un air étonné. Heero pose un doigt sur mes lèvres et murmure en souriant légèrement : « Ça restera entre nous, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesce timidement et le regarde sortir sans pouvoir faire un geste. D'un seul coup, c'est comme si je venais de sortir de mon état de froide indifférence. Les garçons s'en vont ! Ils s'en vont _maintenant_ et je ne leur ai même pas dit au revoir ! ... Duo !

Je me précipite hors de ma chambre et déboule dans la salle, vide. Affolée, j'enfile mes chaussons et vais frapper au bungalow de Sunny, Snow, Trowa et Wufei. Comme personne ne m'ouvre dans les deux secondes qui suivent, j'ouvre brusquement la porte et trouve mon frère et ma soeur assis sur le canapé, la mine abattue.

Moi, paniquée : « Les garçons sont déjà partis ? »

Sunny, les yeux baissés : « Oui. (Elle relève soudain la tête) Coures si tu veux rattraper Duo ! »

Moi, déterminée : « Oui ! »

Je sors précipitamment et m'élance, éperdue, vers le bungalow 117, celui où sont logés les quelques agents de l'USPDH chargés de ramener les pilotes de gundam chez eux. J'entre à l'intérieur sans frapper et retrouve Sarah, Quatre, Heero, Trowa, Duo et Wufei, entourant déjà Witold. Tous me regardent d'un air surpris.

Witold, étonné, s'avance vers moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule : « Sora, tu es sûre que tu veux assister à leur départ ? »

Moi, décidée : « Bien sûr ! (Je me tourne vers les garçons et les fixes d'un air fâché) D'ailleurs, vous auriez au moins pu venir me dire au revoir, comme Heero ! »

Enfin, pas de la même façon.

Sarah, en souriant faiblement : « Excuses-nous. On ne voulait pas rendre les choses plus difficiles. »

Je prend une grande inspiration pour refouler d'éventuelles larmes et souris : « Je sais mais je voulais quand même le faire. » Je les regarde tous un à un et finis par murmurer : « Vous allez tous me manquer. Malgré ces derniers jours, c'était sympa. »

Trowa, en souriant : « C'est vrai. »

Les autres acquiescent également et du coin de l'oeil, je vois Duo sourire faiblement. Bien. Dépêchons-nous.

Moi, précipitamment : « Bon. Hé bien... »

Je prend Sarah dans mes bras brièvement et fait de même pour Quatre (Je me sens très émue), Heero (puis troublée) et Trowa.

Je me sens bizarrement émue. Au fond, Trowa a toujours été comme une sorte de grand frère pour moi. Pas dans le même sens que Heero, bien sûr. Trowa, c'était un grand frère plus taquin. Je me tourne ensuite vers Wufei qui me fixe d'un air gêné mais, puisque c'est la dernière fois, il n'y échappera pas !

Je le serre dans mes bras et il me tapote le dos avec embarras : « Allez, ça va aller ! Inutile d'en faire tout un drame ! »

Je le lâche et lui souris avec malice : « Oui ! Excuses-moi ! C'est que j'en avais envie, c'est tout ! C'est la première et dernière fois. »

Tous restent silencieux et me regardent, ou plutôt regardent derrière moi. Je me retourne et me retrouve face à Duo.

Moi, troublée : « Ah, heu... »

Duo, en baissant les yeux : « J'avais espéré que tu ne viendrais pas. »

Je hausse les épaules d'un air assuré, puis prise d'une soudaine inspiration, lui pince la joue pour le faire sourire : « Ben voyons ! Et la politesse alors ? (J'inspire profondément pour finir mes reproches sans me sentir trop gênée) Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser partir sans un baiser d'adieu ? Crétin ! »

Duo, embarrassé : « Excuses-moi, je, d'accord. »

Il m'embrasse doucement sur le front.

Moi, d'un air faussement fâché : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est nul ! (Je me blottis contre lui et lève les yeux d'un air très sérieux pour qu'il m'embrasse pour de vrai) Sur. Les. Lèvres. »

Duo soupire et jette un regard gêné vers les autres avant de baisser les yeux vers moi, en souriant doucement : « D'accord. »

Finalement, il s'exécute et je prends sa veste par les deux bouts pour bien le serrer contre moi. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ça qui rend plus long notre dernier baiser. Comme nous restons silencieux, je finis par lâcher sa veste et souris faiblement.

Les yeux baissés, Duo s'écarte de moi en souriant : « Bon, j'y vais. On se reverra peut-être, qui sait ? Alors à bientôt ! »

Par réflexe plus que par assentiment, je murmure « Oui ! » mais comme les cinq garçons ainsi que Sarah, se réunissent autour de Witold, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cette dernière phrase est une autre réplique de notre petite mascarade : faire semblant pour ne pas se rendre compte de la vérité, sourire pour mieux se la cacher, pour ne pas pleurer.

Ne pas pleurer.

Je lève les yeux vers Duo, déjà entouré d'un halo de lumière et parvient à faire sortir, de mes lèvres tremblantes quelques mots inutiles : « À bientôt Duo. Peut-être. Je t'aime. »

Aussitôt, il lève la tête et me fixe d'un air étonné avant de crier mon nom au moment même où la pièce vient s'inonder de lumière.

Et puis... C'est tout.

Ainsi se termine cette étrange histoire, l'histoire de ma première rencontre avec les pilotes de Gundam.

FIN ?

* * *

Oui... FIN... ou PAS FIN ? Maaaah... A votre avis ? 

Je ne le dirai qu'à ceux qui m'enverront une _revieeeeeew_ ! Allez, ça me ferait plaisir, juste pour ce chapitre, histoire de décompter un peu mes lecteurs ! D'accord, vous voulez bien ? Bon... Pour les autres, tant pis ! Ils attendront !

Avant de vous planter là, j'ai encore quelques petits trucs à vous dire...

**1. Comment ça se fait que personne m'ait demandé ce que signifiait "Hana-BE" ? Vous vous en fichez, hein ? Ben je vous le dis quand même !**

- Je cherchais un super titre original pour la nouvelle version des "g-boys en vrai de vrai" car l'année où elle a été dans un IUT Métiers du Livre, ma soeur devait présenter ma fanfiction sous la forme d'un livre à sa prof d'édition, qui lui avait appris comment faire un bouquin de façon artisanale. (En imprimant et reliant soi-même les pages) Donc, il fallait un super titre classe !

J'ai donc chercher dans mon dictionnaire de japonais et j'ai trouvé : "_Hanabi_", fleur (_Hana_) de feu (_Hi_), feu d'artifice... J'ai trouvé tout joli comme expression et j'ai mélangé ça avec de l'anglais pour rajouter plein de sens cachés ! "_Hana-BE_" : "Sois une fleur", "Fleur de feu" (Sora ? La relation Duo-Sora ?), "Feu d'artifice" (relation Duo-Sora, la formule de la fic elle-même ?), etc.

Voilà ! C'est le secret d'Hana-BE !

**2. INSTANT PUB !** Si vous voulez lire d'autres fics dans un esprit tout aussi délirant, lisez les fanfictions Gundam Wing du **Studio S&S**, un duo d'auteurs composé de... ma soeur et moi ! Vous retrouverez mon style d'écriture allié à l'humour décapant de ma soeur ! Ou parfois l'inverse ! lol En fait, ne veut pas que je vous donne lien directement (Bande de crétins, c'est un lien interne au site !), donc, je vous dis juste la marche à suivre : vous allez dans la rubrique "search" du site et vous tapez "Studio SS" et vous devriez le trouver parmi la longue liste d'auteurs affichée.

C'était Sora pour radio Hana-BE ! A vous les studios !


End file.
